Kisah Sebuah Senja
by Aprian.K.Len
Summary: "'Kau bisa' 'Jangan bohong' 'Aku tidak akan berbohong' 'Kalau begitu, berikan aku tujuan hidup'/ Setelah berbagai peristiwa, akankah aku bisa menerima senyuman seperti warna langit senja yang selalu aku sukai?/Cerita tentang Hikikomori berat, Penyanyi hebat dan Seniman berbakat! Kemana cerita ini akan berjalan?"/Fanfict baru, semoga kalian semua menyukainya!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Awal Cerita Milikku

Halo semua! Kangen sama saya? #PLAK

Maaf ya, ternyata ngaret lebih lama dari yang saya kira, setelah sebulan saya baru publish fict lagi, :3

Ini fict baru yang saya janjikan, ini benar-benar hal baru bagi saya sendiri, cerita dalam fict ini tidak akan ada unsur fantasy atau battle yang "Jedar-jedor" gaje kayak biasanya. Konfliknya bukan tentang cerita berdarah atau semacamnya yang terdengar menyakitkan untuk di dengar. Fict ini lebih mengarah pada kehidupan sehari-hari dan juga konflik terpendam sang tokoh utama, mungkin terkesan bergenre drama, tapi saya berusaha membuat fict ini lebih humoris kok. Oh iya, fict ini sendiri juga merupakan semi-AU, mungkin di beberapa kesempatan ada pengalaman-pengalaman pribadi yang saya masukkan ke dalam fict ini ^^

Tokoh utama fict ini Len, Miku dan IA. Setelah sekian lama saya berkutat mau kasih tokoh utama siapa (dan pilihan sempat jatuh di antara Yuuma atau Kaito sebagai main hero), akhirnya saya memilih Len, kenapa begitu? Saya memang suka nistain Len aja XD #PLAK #DitabokFansLen. Main Pair akan terlihat sepanjang jalannya cerita, saya gak mau ngasih tahu siapa main pairnya, yang pasti cowoknya Len, kalo masalah ceweknya, liat aja nanti.

Oh iya, satu hal lagi, apa menurut kalian tentang gaya baru saya? Saya akan memakai bahasa Indonesia di seluruh chapter dan juga sebagai judul fict, kali-kali ganti suasana XD

Daripada banyak omong, langsung mulai aja chapter satu ya! Check this out!

P.S: Saya bakal mereplace chapter 1-5 karena ada kesalahan serius.

_Kisah Sebuah Senja_

_Main__ Character: Kagamine Len, Hatsune Miku, IA  
Main Pair: Guess who? Anybody want to answer and try to solve this question? :3_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies__  
__Story © Me__  
__UTAUloid © Owner creator__  
__Fanloid © Creator_

_Summary :_

_"__'Lebih baik kau mati saja!' Aku terbangun dari mimpi burukku lagi, andai saja-andai saja ada seseorang yang bisa membantuku menghilangkan mimpi buruk ini./'Kau bisa!' 'Jangan bohong!' 'Aku tidak akan berbohong!' 'Kalau begitu, berikan aku tujuan hidup!'/ Setelah berbagai peristiwa, akankah aku bisa menerima senyuman seperti warna langit senja yang selalu aku sukai?/Cerita tentang Hikkikomori berat, Penyanyi hebat dan Seniman berbakat! Kemana cerita ini akan berjalan?"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' (italic)_: Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutipsatu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
'**Abc**'/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

'_Len! Kenapa kau selalu tidak mendengarkan kata ibu!'_

'_Tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah menurut pada seseorang sepertimu!'_

'_Kau memanggil ibumu dengan kata 'seseorang'?! Betapa lancangnya dirimu!'_

'_Ayah juga sama saja! Lebih baik kalian mati saja!'_

BRUAK!

Pipipip! Pipipip! Pipipip!

"Sudah sepagi inikah?"

Aku terbangun dari meja komputerku, sekarang tanggal berapa? Ah... Sekarang upacara semester baru ya? Tidak terasa sudah begitu lama, karena hari ini hanya upacara, aku tidak berniat untuk masuk.

Mimpi buruk lagi ya? Hmm... Kenapa rasanya itu sudah terlalu biasa, hei, hei... Ini mimpi buruk bukan? Atau memang aku saja yang tidak berperasaan?

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"_Onii-chan_! Tidak berangkat sekolah?"

"Tidak Rin! Aku malas!"

"Jangan mentang-mentang _Onii-chan _pintar, _Onii-chan _bisa terus-terus santai-santai di rumah! Jika terus begini, aku akan memanggilmu _Aniki__*_!"

"Oy, oy, sejak kapan kau jadi jahat kepadaku?"

"Kalau _Onii-chan _tidak ingin dijahati, maka, sekali-kali turuti permintaan adik kecilmu ini biar tidak dicap sebagai orang jahat!"

"Baik, baik! Aku akan berangkat untuk hari ini, tapi aku akan langsung pergi setelah upacara selesai, sepakat?"

"Asalkan _Onii-chan _bisa memegang janji."

Percakapan berakhir.

Apa? Kalian bertanya siapa yang berbicara denganku dari balik pintu kamarku? Dia adikku, adik kembarku, namanya Kagamine Rin. Oy, oy, kalian bahkan tidak tahu siapa aku? Apa tidak ada satupun dari kalian yang membaca nama pemilik rumah di pagar depan? Namanya Kagamine! Ka-ga-mi-ne! Ditulis dengan dua kanji dari 'cermin' dan 'suara'. Paham? Paham kan? Masa' begitu saja tidak paham? Memangnya nilai sastra Jepang kalian berapa, hah? Apa?! Kalian bahkan belum belajar kanji? Pfft... Memalukan...

Ah... Maaf, maaf, ini kebiasaan burukku, maafkan aku. Aku terlalu sering merendahkan orang lain, kenapa? Ada yang tidak terima? 'Kan aku sudah minta maaf, masih kurang? Kalau begitu kalian bisa membelikan sebuah minuman isotonik di konbini terdekat kalau kalian mau menginginkan aku untuk minta maaf dengan tulus. Loh? Kenapa tidak ada yang pergi? Kalian bilang, aku yang salah, tapi kenapa kalian yang repot? Hah? Kok jadi aku yang salah? Memangnya yang daritadi bertanya-tanya tidak jelas siapa? Kalian 'kan? Dasar...

Ayo hentikan sandiwara bodoh ini, namaku Kagamine Len, 17 tahun, sekarang aku sudah kelas dua di salah satu sekolah menengah atas di Tokyo, Jepang. Eh? Oy, oy, apa kalian berpikir aku sekolah di Horikoshi? Jangan bercanda, memangnya uangku sebanyak apa bisa sekolah di tempat seperti itu?! Aku hanya sekolah di tempat biasa, tidak terlalu megah ataupun mewah memang, tapi nggak jelek juga kok, sekolahku juga sekolah swasta, kalian tidak perlu tahu nama sekolahku kan?

"_Onii-chan_! Sudah siap belum sih?!"

Ups, adik manisku memanggil aku dari bawah, sepertinya aku harus benar-benar bergegas atau dia akan membawa roadroller dari kebun dan menggila di jalanan dalam hitungan beberapa menit ke depan.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Jadi Rin..."

"Iya?"

"Aku memang berjanji berangkat sekolah besama denganmu, tapi kenapa ada satu makhluk tidak jelas berambut panjang seperti sapu yang mengikuti kita berdua?"

"Entahlah." Jawab adik ku.

"Kau tidak perlu sejahat itu juga kan, Len?" Tanya seseorang yang baru saja, sempat aku sindir secara halus, apa benar sindiranku terdengar halus?

"Coba kau tanyakan pada adikku, aku ini adalah bentuk kejahatan satu-satunya yang mampu dan mau menyimpan seluruh kejahatan di dunia! Aku adalah _Angra Mainyuu_!" Jawabku asal-asalan sambil memasang pose menutupi wajahku dengan telapak tangan kananku.

"Ih... _Chuuni_-nya keluar lagi, _Onii-chan _kumat." Jawab Rin, si perempuan berambut panjang hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Namanya Hatsune Miku, teman masa kecil, tidak lebih. Aku benci kalau dia mulai cerewet, seperti saat ini.

"Bla, bla, bla, bla, bla..." Dan omelan Miku yang bagai kereta api tidak kunjung berhenti.

"Oh iya Len!"

Aku menoleh pada panggilan tiba-tiba Miku.

"Tumben mau masuk sekolah, apalagi di hari dimana pelajaran belum dimulai, kesurupan apa semalam?" Tanya Miku.

"Sungguh kasar, apa kau tidak lihat, aku sedang melindungi adikku dari tatapan penuh nafsu murid lelaki baru? Aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia yang akhirnya bisa satu sekolah lagi denganku mulai di dekati oleh lelaki lain selain aku tanpa sepengetahuan dan seizinku." Ucapku asal-asalan sambil memeluk Rin dari samping, objek yang dipeluk masih tenang sambil mengunyah sepotong roti.

"Dasar siscon." Ejek Miku, aku hanya menatap Miku dengan mataku yang memiliki kantung mata di bawah kantung mata.

"Kau tidur berapa jam sehari sih?" Tanya Miku lagi.

"8 jam." Jawabku.

"Normal, tapi kenapa wajahmu tidak normal?"

"8 jam, seminggu." Lanjutku.

Wajah Miku langsung berubah masam.

"Kau harus mulai memperhatikan kondisi tubuhmu sendiri, bagaimana nanti masa depanmu, bla, bla, bla, bla..." Dan omelan Miku dimulai lagi.

Di tengah-tengah omelan Miku yang tidak jelas, aku bertanya pada Rin yang daritadi masih menyimpan sepotong roti di mulutnya.

"Rotinya kok gak habis-habis?" Tanyaku.

"Tawdiwnya akwu mawu mewncowba adewgawn 'Bertabrakan di sudut lorong sambil mengunyah sebuah roti' tapwi karwena _Onwii-cwan_, rencwanwakwu gwagwal." Ucap Rin, yang sangat-sangat tidak jelas dengan roti dimulutnya. Tunggu, kenapa pada waktu mengatakan 'Bertabrakan di sudut lorong sambil mengunyah sebuah roti' suaranya jadi jelas?!

"Oy, oy! Kenapa tadi suaramu menjadi jelas saat mengatakan 'Bertabrakan di sudut lorong sambil mengunyah sebuah roti', dan lagi kau yang mengajakku ke sekolah, dan yang lebih parah lagi... KAU MAU MENDEKATI SEORANG LAKI-LAKI DENGAN CARA SEPERTI ITU?!" Ucapku tidak sabaran, Rin memiringkan kepalanya.

"Oh iya, aku yang mengajak _Onii-chan_ ya? Aku lupa. Mendekati laki-laki? Maksudnya? Aku cuma mau mengikuti ramalan horoscope hari ini, katanya kalau aku melakukan hal ini dan sukses, aku bisa mendapatkan teman perempuan pertamaku di sekolah nanti." Ucap Rin dengan tatapan tenang.

Aku menghela nafas, ternyata dia masih Rin yang polos yang aku kenal. Sebentar, Miku daritadi masih mengomel?! Biarlah, toh aku tidak terlalu peduli.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Jadi, saya berharap, sebagai perwakilan murid baru, kita semua bisa menjalani tiga tahun ini dalam suka cita bersama."

Suara tepuk tangan yang meriah terdengar di aula utama, seorang perempuan dengan tubuh yang proporsional dan rambut yang bagai kelopak bunga sakura yang baru akan mekar turun dari atas podium dengan gaya anggun. Banyak anak laki-laki yang memandang perempuan itu dengan berbagai macam tatapan, mulai dari kagum sampai cinta pada pandangan pertama. Sedangkan yang perempuan, tatapannya sama, iri.

Aku melihat perempuan itu, sang perwakilan dari murid baru, pergi meninggalkan podiumnya. Ini perasaanku atau apa, aku merasa pandangan kami bertemu walau hanya sesaat.

"Len! Len! Len!"

Suasana melankolis yang sempat tercipta sesaat langsung hancur ketika Miku mulai menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhku dengan kuat.

"Apa?"

"Kau lihat anak baru itu? Dia sangaaaaaaaaaaat... Cantik! Terlihat seperti boneka! Aku dengar dia itu dari Eropa loh! Dataran para orang-orang elit itu! Siapa namanya barusan, Ar.. Ar..."

"Arcana Rumilia Illianne von Arstugna XIV, dia menyuruh kita memanggil Aria, Kokone Aria, sepertinya itu namanya selama di Jepang." Ucapku fasih.

"Ya... Ya pokoknya itu! Sepertinya dia keluarga kerajaan dari sebuah negara maju ya~~ Enaknya~~ Aku juga ingin seperti itu~~" Ucap Miku.

"Jangan bermimpi terlalu tinggi, kalau jatuh aku akan segera menyiapkan lubang untukmu."

"Bukannya yang benar 'Aku akan segera menangkapmu'?!" Ucap Miku mencoba meralat.

"Itu dalam kamusmu, kamusku beda lagi." Ucapku, agak sedikit terkekeh.

Miku langsung memukul-mukul sedang pundakku.

"Eh, eh, katanya dia seniman, lebih tepatnya seniman apa?" Tanya Miku di sela-sela kegiatan main 'Taiko' nya.

"Oy, oy... Jangan tanya hal gituan padaku. Kau kan seorang idol yang sedang naik daun, kau ada dalam dunia artis dan infotainment! Seharusnya kau yang lebih tahu."

PLUK!

"Ouch!"

Aku memukul pelan dahi Miku dengan ayunan tanganku. Dia mengerang sebentar.

"Setelah ini kau akan melakukan apa?" Tanya Miku lagi sambil memegang dahinya.

"Paling hanya mengunjungi Rin, terus aku akan pulang." Ucapku.

"Awas, jangan menabrak tiang listrik lagi, usahakan langsung tidur sampai rumah. Liburan membuat gaya hidupmu mulai memburuk, bla, bla, bla, bla..." Dan ceramah ala Miku berlanjut sampai aula sudah kosong. Astaga, apakah aku harus selalu mendengar ceramahnya yang bahkan panjangnya mengalahkan jauhnya pulau Hokkaido ke Okinawa?!

.

.

.

"_Onii-chan_, apa _Onii-chan _sudah mau pulang?"

"Yah, mungkin aku akan langsung pulang."

"Baiklah, awas, jangan tabrak tiang listrik lagi."

"Oke, oke, adik ku sayang." Ucapku sambil mengacak-acak rambut Rin. Dia kembali ke kelas dengan sebuah senyuman kecil dan melambaikan tangan kepadaku.

Sungguh hari yang membosankan, kenapa tadi aku mengikuti kemauan Rin ya? Mungkin jiwa seorang siscon benar-benar tumbuh di dalam jiwaku. Oy, oy, ayolah… Aku mencoba melucu di sini, apakah tidak ada satupun dari kalian yang mencoba menjadi si pintar*? Ya sudahlah, aku juga tidak peduli.

Aku berjalan ringan di belakang sekolah, melihat rerumputan yang bergoyang, aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak datang dan tidur di sana. Merebahkan tubuhku yang serasa pegal hingga ke sum-sum, mencium aroma segar rerumputan di musim semi membuatku tubuhku sangat rileks, dalam hitungan detik, mungkin aku sudah bisa tertidur lelap jika tidak ada orang yang mengganggu.

"Oshu!"

Aku menoleh ke atas, di sana ada wajah idiot yang tersenyum lebar padaku. Lelaki ini memiliki rambut oranye, dia masih belum melepas senyuman bodohnya dari wajahnya, apa bibirnya ditarik oleh kutu sampai bisa melar ke samping sepanjang itu ya?

"Oy Len! Lama gak ketemu!"

"Perasaan, minggu kemarin kamu datang ke rumah dan ngajak main game bareng deh, Lui."

"Astaga, apa kau tidak bisa mendramatisir keadaan? Aku hanya ingin membuat suasana lebih mengharukan!"

"Tidak ada kata 'haru' dalam kamus keseharianku bersama sesama 3D." Ucapku asal-asalan.

"Jadi kalau sama karakter 2D kesukaanmu, kamu baru bisa 'terharu'?"

Kami berdua terdiam sejenak dan kemudian tertawa bersama. Namanya Lui, Hibiki Lui. Mungkin bisa dikatakan, dia satu-satunya 'sahabat' yang masih bersamaku selama ini. Orang-orang mulai menjauhiku semenjak aku mulai mengurung diri, tapi Lui tidak, dia tetap ada untuk ku walau aku tidak lagi ada untuk dunia luar. Dia biasanya akan memberitahuku tentang tugas-tugas dan juga jadwal ulangan, sehingga aku tidak perlu terus masuk sekolah setiap harinya. Biasanya aku hanya akan datang saat ada tugas atau ulangan penting, atau juga jika sekolah mengadakan acara penting, seperti festival, lainnya tidak terlalu penting di mataku.

"Apa yang membuatmu masuk ke sekolah di saat seperti ini? Aku sudah memprediksi kau akan tidur seharian di rumahmu pada hari pertama semester baru padahal." Ada sedikit nada kecewa pura-pura dari suara Lui, tapi aku mengacuhkannya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatar adikku, itu saja."

"Jadi adikmu berhasil masuk sini?" Tanya Lui.

"Perasaan sudah aku kasih tahu dari lama deh."

"Maaf, aku lupa." Lui memukul pelan kepalanya sendiri dan menjulurkan lidahnya. Dasar orang aneh.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa pergi ke sekolah? Kau tidak bertemu Kaito dan komplotannya kan?"

"Sejauh ini belum sih." Jawabku.

Setelah percakapan yang cukup menghabiskan waktu, Lui pamit. Aku hanya bisa membalas lambaian tangannya. Ternyata hari ini cukup menyita waktu juga.

"Aku akan pulang dan melanjutkan checkpoint terakhirku."

Ketika aku berjalan, tiba-tiba di hadapanku ada tiga bayangan yang menutupi jalanku. Aku menyipitkan mataku yang sudah mulai memburam lagi, mereka… Kenapa mereka harus datang?

"Yo, Len! Lama tidak berjumpa."

"Apa maumu Kaito?" Tanyaku sinis.

"Jangan menyeramkan seperti itu, kami hanya datang untuk menyapa."

"Aku tidak yakin Al."

"Sepertinya mulutmu mulai perlu didikan lagi."

"Tidak perlu, Leon."

Di depanku berdiri tiga orang berbadan cukup tegap, mereka bertiga adalah Shion Kaito, Kawajima Leon dan Albert Rosairre. Aku selalu memiliki hubungan buruk dengan ketiganya sejak awal masuk sekolah ini.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Len?"

"Aku tidak mau menjawab, pergi dari jalanku."

"Wow, wow, jangan bertindak sok dingin." Al memegang pundak ku, aku menepis tangannya.

"Jangan sentuh aku." Ucapku kepada mereka.

"Ada apa ini? Bukankah kita semua teman?" Ucap Kaito.

Teman? Teman mereka bilang.

"Tidak akan ada teman yang akan memasuki masalah orang lain seenaknya!" Aku langsung menerjang Kaito dengan membabi buta, sebelum tinjuku sampai, Ai sudah duluan memegang lenganku.

"Apa ini?! Lepaskan! Lepaskan kubilang!"

"Lihat dirimu, merengek lagi seperti perempuan. Bagaimana kabar adikmu? Dia masuk sini kan? Apa perlu kami 'bermain' dengannya juga?" Ucap Leon. Geretakan gigiku semakin keras di hadapan mereka.

Aku menendang selangkangan Al dengan kakiku dan juga menendang Kaito setelahnya tepat di wajah. Sudut mulut Kaito memar, dia memegang mulutnya sendiri. Wajah paling tenang yang daritadi dia pasang mulai berubah menjadi guratan kemarahan, tanpa aba-aba dia langsung meninju perutku.

BUAK!

"Apa-apaan kau?! Beraninya kau melukai wajahku!"

BUAK! BUAK! BUAK!

Satu persatu tinju mulai datang kepadaku dari rekan Kaito yang lain, tak lama kemudian aku terjatuh dan mulai diinjak-injak oleh mereka,

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?! Memohon pada orang tuamu yang sudah mati?!"

Aku memegang kaki Kaito dengan salah satu tanganku, menatapnya tajam, aku berkata.

"Jangan bawa-bawa orang tuaku."

Muka Kaito makin terlihat geram, tanpa aba-aba apapun, Al dan Leon memegang kedua tanganku dan menariknya kemudian mereka mengangkatku. Kaito yang terlihat marah tersenyum sedikit, dia mulai meninjuku di perut berkali-kali. Aku tidak bisa melawan atas apa yang mereka lakukan kepadaku.

BUAK!

"Kau…"

BUAK!

"Memang…"

BUAK!

"Bajingan tengik!"

BUAK! BUAK! BUAK!

,

,

,

"Aku akan menjadi anak baik, Aku akan menjadi anak baik, Aku akan menjadi anak baik, Aku akan menjadi anak baik, Aku akan menjadi anak baik, Aku akan menjadi anak baik, Aku akan menjadi anak baik…"

"Cih… Dia sudah tidak waras."

"Luka-lukanya membuat dia menjadi gila.

"Ayok kita tinggalkan dia di sini."

Dengan sebelah mata yang sudah sangat buram, aku melihat Kaito dan teman-temannya pergi meninggalkanku. Tanpa aku sadari langit sudah mulai berwarna gelap, senja datang kepadaku. Mencoba menarik kakiku yang mati rasa, aku menyeret tubuhku sendiri untuk bersandar di pohon.

"Ah… Seharusnya aku tidak sekolah hari ini." Ucapku sambal menghela nafas.

Langit senja memang begitu indah, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan langit dikala senja setiap harinya. Warnanya yang tidak terlalu gelap tapi juga tidak terang membuatku selalu merasa hangat, mungkin karena ibu dulu suka memangku aku di taman ketika senja kala aku dan Rin masih kecil.

Sekarang kalian sudah lihat bukan? Aku hanya seorang penyendiri yang menyedihkan, aku selalu membolos dan tidak berani keluar rumah, alasannya sederhana, aku hanya takut dengan dunia luar. Aku takut akan dunia yang selama ini aku kenal baik, akan memusuhiku. Sendirian lebih menjanjikan di mataku, bagaimana tidak? Kau tidak perlu memikirkan orang lain terlalu keras, kau hanya harus memikirkan nasib dan kebahagiaanmu sendiri saat kau sendirian.

Hikikomori? Kalian bisa menyebutku begitu, tapi, aku bahkan lebih rendah dari mereka. Semi-Hikikomori? Mungkin itu lebih tepat. Aku kagum dengan para Hiki-NEET yang benar-benar tidak keluar dari rumah dan mengasingkan diri dari dunia luar, mereka hebat, mereka bisa membuat keputusan untuk hidup mereka sendiri. Sedangkan aku? Aku bahkan masih memiliki rasa takut tidak naik kelas, oleh karena itu aku masih bisa keluar dari rumah menuju sekolah. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menentukan, apa sekolah adalah tujuan hidupku sekarang, atau menjadi NEET-lah yang menjadi tujuan hidupku sekarang. Aku lemah bukan? Aku tidak punya pendirian dan integritas sebagai makhluk sosial, di satu sisi aku ingin berada di keramaian, tapi aku bahkan tidak berani mengambil resiko untuk berada di keramaian tersebut.

Semenjak orang tuaku mati, aku jadi terpuruk, rumor menyebar dengan sangat cepat. Hubungan dengan orangtuaku yang mulai memburuk ketika aku di SMP, semakin hari semakin menjadi bahan pembicaraan tetangga. Tanpa aku sadari, orang-orang mulai menatap aku sebagai pihak yang sepenuhnya salah. Apa tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang memahami perasaanku? Aku juga bertengkar dengan orang tuaku bukan karena aku mau, tapi ada saatnya bukan dimana aku harus mempertahankan sesuatu bahkan dari orang tuaku sendiri?

Bayangan itu selalu muncul, bayangan tentang orangtuaku yang sudah mati, mereka seakan menghantuiku, menakutkan bukan? Jika kalian menganggap itu tidak menakutkan, aku jadi semakin iri dengan kalian. Apa kalian tidak pernah merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa hingga bisa mengubah dirimu menjadi orang yang benar-benar berbeda dalam sekejap? Aku sudah pernah, bahkan terlalu sering, ketika aku mengingat orang tuaku lagi, aku akan selalu meringkuk dan mengatakan 'Aku akan menjadi anak baik'.

Mungkin awalnya aku terkesan sebagai anak nakal yang _easygoing_, tapi pada kenyataannya aku hanya orang lemah yang tidak bisa lepas dari masalah yang kubuat sendiri. Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang ada pada diriku sendiri, aku memang benar-benar pengecut.

"Hei… Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Ketika sedang merenung, aku mendengar suara merdu yang seakan melepasku dari semua masalahku. Aku menengok ke asal suara itu, ah dia…

"Perkenalkan, namaku Aria, boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?"

Dia si murid baru…

"Ah… Silahkan…"

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi entah kenapa kami malah menikmati senja bersama pada sore itu. Apa ini yang dinamakan arus takdir?

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"_Takdir tidak akan lari darimu, dia akan selalu kembali pada dirimu walau lama waktu tertunda baginya dan apapun yang kau lakukan untuk menghindarinya."_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 1 selesai~

Bagaimana? Masih terkesan aneh dan membosankan? Ini masih awal, jangan keburu underestimate dulu :3  
Saya akan berusaha memberikan yang terbaik!

Mungkin kalian kira fict ini hanya akan membahas masalah Len, tapi saya cuma mau katakan 'setiap orang punya masalah.' Membicarakan beberapa kata yang diberi tanda bintang di atas, saya akan menjelaskannya.

Pertama kata Aniki, di sini Len takut dalam artian kalau Rin memanggilnya Aniki dan bukan Onii-chan, itu sama saja kalau kasih sayang Rin terhadap Len berkurang, karena sebutan Aniki sebenarnya cukup kasar untuk digunakan dalam hubungan keluarga sedarah, kecuali kalau panggilan tersebut memang benar-benar 'panggilan sayang'. Onii-chan lebih menunjukan kasih sayang karena ada imbuhan –chan. Sedangkan Aniki lebih sering digunakan pada hubungan yang lebih terbatas pada hal mental dan batin antar individu, seperti seseorang yang menghormati orang lain dalam sebuah perkumpulan atau saudara sedarah yang tidak terlalu dekat. Bahkan kata Aniki lebih sering dipakai kumpulan anak-anak nakal di Jepang yang berarti "Masbro" atau "Boss"

Sedangkan Si Pintar yang saya maksud di atas, itu artinya Tsukkomi. Dalam drama komedi tradisional Jepang, ada pertunjukkan di mana ada dua orang yang memerankan si bodoh (Bokke) dan si pintar (Tsukkomi). Si bodoh akan melempar lelucon mulai dari yang gaje sampai terkadang sedikit mesum, sedangkan tugas Tsukkomi adalah memberikan klimaks dengan memperbaiki lelucon dari si Bokke (Bahkan ada pertunjukkan dimana si Bokke disiksa sama Tsukkomi, gak berat sih, paling cuma dipukul pakai kipas kertas)

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Melankolis? Apa itu?

Hai~ Sekarang waktunya chapter 2. Ingat, ini genre utamanya adalah friendship dan slice of life, jangan terlalu berharap akan romance yang kuat (walau saya pribadi pasti akan menyisipkan adegan romantis yang nantinya akan mengarah pada beberapa pairing). Humornya akan saya tingkatkan lagi kalau bisa, membuat humor dalam monolog itu tidak mudah soalnya, saya akui itu #PLAK

Di fict ini hanya ada dua sudut pandang, yang pertama sudut pandang Len, dan yang kedua sudut pandang orang ketiga serba tahu. Untuk lebih jelasnya lagi, saya jelaskan di author note setelah fict selesai. ^^

"Kenapa Kaito jadi tokoh jahat?" Pasti ada diantara kalian yang berpikir demikian, karena di dalam fict saya yang lain, Kaito biasanya jadi semacam Tritagonis, walau terkadang hanya figuran, dia tidak akan bertindak sebagai Antagonis. Di fict ini, mari kita ganti suasana sedikit. Saya sadar, chapter 1 agak monoton, tapi lihat saja perkembangannya, pasti kalian akan gergetan sendiri nanti, saya sedang mencoba memasukkan gaya monoton dalam kepribadian si tokoh utama, yaitu Len! XD

Let's start!

P.S: Saya bakal mereplace chapter 1-5 karena ada kesalahan serius.

_Kisah Sebuah Senja_

_Main__ Character: Kagamine Len, Hatsune Miku, IA  
Main Pair: Guess who? Anybody want to answer and try to solve this question? :3_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies__  
__Story © Me__  
__UTAUloid © Owner creator__  
__Fanloid © Creator_

_Summary :_

_"__'Lebih baik kau mati saja!' Aku terbangun dari mimpi burukku lagi, andai saja-andai saja ada seseorang yang bisa membantuku menghilangkan mimpi buruk ini./'Kau bisa!' 'Jangan bohong!' 'Aku tidak akan berbohong!' 'Kalau begitu, berikan aku tujuan hidup!'/ Setelah berbagai peristiwa, akankah aku bisa menerima senyuman seperti warna langit senja yang selalu aku sukai?/Cerita tentang Hikikomori berat, Penyanyi hebat dan Seniman berbakat! Kemana cerita ini akan berjalan?"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' (italic)_: Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutipsatu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
'**Abc**'/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Angin berhembus pelan, rambut anak itu mulai tergerai dan berantakan karena tiupan angin. Dia memegang lemah rambutnya agar tidak berantakan.

"Rambut yang bagus." Ucapku tanpa sadar.

"Terima kasih." Jawabnya tiba-tiba dengan suara yang lembut. Wajahku tiba-tiba memerah.

Eh? Kenapa aku jadi malu begini?

"Cu-cuaca hari i-ini cerah ya?" Len bodoh! Sekarang sudah sore! Apa tidak ada topik lain yang bisa dibicarakan apa?!

"Daripada itu, kenapa kau bisa terluka?" Tanya anak itu, menghiraukan basa-basi yang sempat ku lontarkan.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawabku lemah.

Suasana kembali hening di antara kami, dia tidak mengatakan apapun, ekspresinya terlalu kosong, benar-benar kosong. Apa benar dia seorang seniman? Aku berpikir seniman itu lebih...

"Lebih bisa berekspresi dan enerjik kan?"

DEG!

Dia bisa baca pikiran orang?!

"Kau... Kau membaca pikiranku?" Ucapku canggung.

Wajah anak itu langsung berubah tegang, kemudian dia tertawa pelan, membuatku salah tingkah menghadapi dirinya. Air mata mulai terkumpul di sudut matanya, menandakan ada sesuatu yang amat sangat lucu baginya hingga ia bisa tertawa dan mengeluarkan air mata. Di sisi lain, dia terlihat anggun walau ketika tertawa, dia pasti terdidik dengan baik.

"Maaf... Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku. Aku hanya sedang melamun, dan lalu aku mengatakannya begitu saja... Apa itu isi pikiranmu tadi?"

Aku mengangguk mendengar perkataannya, dia kembali memasang ekspresi tenangnya.

"Di negaraku, saat sore seperti ini, biasanya aku dan keluargaku akan mengadakan _Snack Time_ sambil berkumpul bersama di sebuah gazebo di taman depan rumah." Gumamnya.

"_Sunekku Taimu*_? Maksudmu _Snack Time_? Kau tidak perlu berusaha untuk mengatakannya dengan bahasa Jepang, cukup katakan dengan bahasa Inggris. Aku tidak sebodoh yang kau kira kok." Ucapku sinis.

Dia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, kemudian dia berdiri dan menunduk berkali-kali di hadapanku sambil meminta maaf. Mungkin dia mengira kalau aku sedang merasa dilecehkan oleh dirinya... Yah, nggak sepenuhnya salah sih.

"Sekarang, kita harus melakukan apa?" Tanyaku bosan, aku mulai bisa merasakan kakiku bisa ku gerakkan kembali.

"Entahlah, tidur bersama di sini sampai pagi?" Ucapnya.

"Oy, oy, aku tidak mau dianggap kriminal. Lagipula aku harus kembali ke rumah dan mengerjakan tugas yang ku tinggal di _checkpoint_ terakhir. Sial... Aku harus bisa mendapatkan lebih banyak buruan dari _Cieth Stone_ lagi..." Gumamku.

"Tugas? _Cieth Stone_? Kau membicarakan soal sebuah game? RPG kah?"

"Kau pikir apa memang?"

"Hmmm... Sudah punya berapa _Omega Weapon_?" Ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"3, sejauh ini. EH?! MEMANGNYA KAU TAHU APA YANG AKU MAINKAN?!"

"Last Fantasy XIII kan?" Ucapnya polos.

PRANG!

Aku langsung merasa ada sebuah garis batas yang pecah dihadapanku, akhirnya... AKHIRNYA! Ada juga seseorang yang mengerti dengan game yang aku mainkan yang bisa ku kenal secara langsung dan bertatap muka di dunia nyata!

"Ka-kau, kau sudah sampai mana?!" Tanyaku tidak sabaran.

"Sudah tamat."

"Satu kali?"

"Tidak, tiga."

JEDERR!

Sekarang seakan di belakang kepalaku ada sebuah petir yang langsung menghancurkan perspektifku... Dia, dia terlalu hebat untuk seorang wanita... Aku tidak boleh meremehkannya!

"Kau, kau punya koleksi senjata apa saja sejauh ini?"

"_Omega Weapon, Total Eclipse, Save the Queen, Nue, Nirvana, Kain's Lance_, aku punya semuanya lengkap."

JEDERR! JEDERR!

Sekarang aku merasa hina ada di sini.

Jangan-jangan wanita ini adalah orang sebenarnya yang sering membuat tips dan hint game-game RPG langgananku di situs Gamefacts*! Di-dia terlalu hebat!

"Kau... Kau sudah lama bermain game RPG?"

"Tidak, aku bermain game baru-baru ini. Mungkin sekitar 3 bulan lalu. Tidak kusangka game bisa semenyenangkan ini."

JEDERR! JEDERR! JEDERR!

Aku dikalahkan oleh seorang _newbie_.

"Orang jenius memang beda. Dunia nyata ternyata memang menyakitkan." Aku menghela nafas di samping anak itu, dia melihatku sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin aku harus pulang, aku yakin Rin khawatir. Kau juga harus pulang." Ucapku pada si murid baru.

Aku mencoba berdiri, ketika aku sudah bisa menyeimbangkan caraku berdiri, aku mencoba melepas peganganku pada pohon. 1 langkah, 2 langkah, 3 langkah, sepertinya tubuhku sudah bisa berjalan dengan normal.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengan-"

BUKK!

Aku terjatuh.

Kenapa bisa?

"Kulit kakimu yang memar mulai mengeluarkan darah. Baiklah! Aku akan memapahmu sampai ke rumah!" Ucap anak baru itu dengan semangat, walau hanya nada suaranya saja, wajahnya masih kelewat monoton.

"Oit, oit, oit! Stop! Hey anak baru, apa kau sadar dengan apa yang baru kau lakukan? Akan ku taruh dimana harga diriku nanti jika aku dipapah oleh seorang perempuan saat malam hari? Dan lagi, yang kau maksud itu pergi ke rumah siapa? Aku atau rumahmu?"

Anak itu tidak menghiraukanku, dia langsung mengambil tanganku dan menariknya ke atas lalu mengalungkan tanganku di lehernya. Aku bisa mencium bau shamponya dari dekat, sangat harum... Dia tidak tinggi, mungkin kalau aku bisa berdiri tegak, tingginya hanya sekitar pundakku, dia setinggi Rin sekarang.

"Jangan banyak protes, kesempatan yang sama tidak akan selalu datang terus menerus. Panggil aku Aria, sudah kubilang aku punya nama panggilan. Kita akan pergi ke rumahku." Ucapnya, hampir tanpa intonasi nada sama sekali.

JEDERR!

Apa dia bilang? Ke rumahnya?!

"Oy, oy, kau kira nanti bagaimana reaksi orangtuamu kalau kau membawa seorang lelaki tidak dikenal masuk begitu saja ke rumahmu?" Tanyaku, acuh.

"Kita sudah saling kenal kok. Papa dan mama pasti malah akan senang kalau aku membawa teman laki-laki." Ucapnya, lagi, dengan tanpa intonasi. Anak ini benar-benar tipe _kuudere_, walau _dere_nya masih kurang kuat.

"Jadi begi- TUNGGU! Apa orang tuamu bodoh atau apa?! Mereka tidak peduli dengan kesucian anaknya sendiri?!"

Woosh!

Ini hanya perasaanku, Atau aku memang merasakan ada sebuah pisau melewati poniku dengan cepat tadi? Apa itu hanya angin lewat yang aneh? Atau jangan-jangan anak ini benar-benar sangat berbahaya? Jangan-jangan dia selalu diawasi oleh para prajurit atau ninja elit di bawah bayangan yang diperintahkan oleh orang tuanya?! Ehm... Sepertinya aku berangan-angan terlalu jauh.

"Ini akan melelahkan, kira ke rumahku saja, dekat kok. Nanti kalau lukaku sudah diobati, akan aku antarkan pulang."

Dan anak itu, Aria, mengangguk dengan wajah polos.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

TING! TONG!

"Sebentar! Siapa i- _Onii-chan_?!"

"Halo."

BUKK!

"Huwaaa! _Onii-chan_! Rin khawatir!"

Ahh... Ini benar-benar surga, dipeluk oleh adik ku tercinta saat aku sampai rumah... Tunggu, tunggu! Apa aku benar-benar jadi siscon?!

"Ada siapa Rin?" Teriak sebuah suara dari dalam rumah, kok... Kayaknya kenal ya?

"_Onii-chan_ sudah pulang!"

BRAK BRAK! GEDUBRAK!

"APA?! ADA APA DENGANMU! KAU MEMBUAT AKU- KAMI KHAWATIR! KENAPA KAU BISA BABAK BELUR?! SIAPA PEREMPUAN YANG BERSAMAMU ITU?! Loh, kok kayaknya kenal ya sama wajahnya?" Omelan Miku langsung mereda ketika tatapannya bertemu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi milik Aria.

"Dia Aria, si perwakilan murid baru yang berpidato tadi pagi. Masa' gitu saja sudah lupa?" Ucapku sinis.

"Maaf sih... Aku suka melupakan hal yang kuanggap tidak penting."

"Hmmm? Perasaan tadi kau menyanjung-nyanjung dirinya terlalu tinggi hingga dirimu terlihat seperti orang tidak waras."

"DIAM! JANGAN LANJUTKAN TOPIK INI! SEKARANG JELASKAN PADA KAMI APA YANG TERJADI!" Miku mulai marah lagi dan menggebrak pintu dengan tangan kosong, aku menatapi nasib pintu yang menjadi objek kenistaan Miku... Kasihan, pintu yang malang.

"Bisa kau tidak menghalangi pintu dan membiarkan aku masuk dulu? Dan jangan seenaknya menghancurkan pintu seseorang."

Miku terkekeh kecil sambil melihat ke arah pintu yang agak retak saat dia tinju.

.

.

.

"Jadi begitu? Dasar gerombolan brengsek! Awas saja kalau ketemu!" Miku mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul-mukul kepalan tangannya ke telapak tangan satunya yang terbuka. Sepertinya dia marah.

"Mana orang yang berani melukai _Onii-chan_?! Akan kugilas sampai habis!"

"Tidak perlu Rin, aku tidak mau adik ku menjadi seorang kriminal!"

Aku langsung menarik diri dari kursiku dan menahan Rin untuk tidak mengambil Road Roller di samping rumah untuk meratakan wajah Kaito dan komplotannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak melawan?" Tanya Aria.

Semua orang terdiam, oh iya, Aria tidak tahu alasannya kan?

"Jadi-"

"Suatu saat kau akan tahu." Aku langsung memotong perkataan Miku yang sepertinya berpikir untuk memberi tahu masa lalu ku kepada Aria. Aku memberikan sinyal mata.

'Jangan terlalu bermulut besar! Kupanggang kau!' Sepertinya ini bukan sinyal mata yang bagus untuk dikatakan.

Miku menolah-noleh dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan tangannya, dia kemudian hanya memberi balasan sebuah kedipan sebelah mata. Sebenarnya dia mengerti atau tidak dengan yang aku katakan sih?

"Ma-mari berganti topik! Aku ingin mendengar lebih banyak tentangmu! Lumayan kan untuk menghabiskan waktu hingga aku bisa merasa lebih baik sedikit lagi!" Aku tiba-tiba tergagap dengan tatapan tiga orang perempuan yang menatapku intens sedari tadi.

"Aku, aku datang dari negeri yang jauh." Ucap Aria.

"Lalu?" Tanya Rin.

"Aku datang ke Jepang karena aku suka game buatan Jepang."

JEDORR!

Jangan bilang dia jauh-jauh datang ke sini hanya untuk masalah sepele seperti sebuah game?!

"Eh, bicara tentang game, _Onii-chan_ seorang gamer berat loh! Coba lihat kamarnya, ada banyak sekali game yang bergeletakan di sana, mulai dari puzzle sederhana, hingga game console!" Ucap Rin.

"Hentikan itu Rin, kau hanya membuat hatiku makin sakit." Ucapku mendramatisir keadaan.

Aku memejamkan mataku dan menengok sedikit ke arah Miku, dia tersenyum lebar, jangan bilang dia tahu alasan kenapa aku dari tadi menghindari topik tentang game. Aku benci ketika dia bisa merasakan perasaan orang lain, mungkin Miku terkesan seperti orang bodoh, tapi dia sudah sangat peka dengan batin orang lain sejak lahir, bisa dikatakan dia bisa melihat isi pikiran orang lain hanya dari gerak-gerik orang tersebut.

"Len... Kau pasti dikalahkan dalam persoalan game oleh Aria kan? Ayo! Ngaku!"

Tuh kan... Beneran...

"Au' ah gelap!" Ucapku tidak peduli.

"Sekarang terang kali, makanya punya mata jangan dibuat merem doang! Kan aku sudah pernah bilang untuk mengatur jadwal tidurmu!" Ucap Miku.

Miku sudah mulai ngomel-ngomel lagi, mending ditinggal sendiri...

"Sekarang jam berapa?" Aku kembali ke peradaban ketika Aria menanyakan jam, jam 8.30 PM, malam juga ya. Aku melompat dari sofa dan mencoba menggerakan anggota tubuhku, agak kaku sih karena lilitan perban, nanti juga terbiasa.

"Ayo, akan kuantar pulang." Ucapku pada Aria, Miku menggebungkan pipi.

"Kau tidak pernah menawarkan padaku untuk diantarkan pulang, Len pilih-pilih." Ucap Miku.

Aku menghela nafas.

"Miku, rumahmu hanya satu blok dari sini, apa aku perlu menemani dirimu di rute sedekat itu? Tuh kan, sifat _dere_nya keluar lagi, pasti abis ini _tsun_nya kumat." Ucapku asal-asalan.

"A-apa?!" Muka Miku memerah padam.

"Tuh kan, benar."

Tanpa aba-aba aku langsung menarik tangan Aria untuk kabur dari tempat kami berada semula. Aku tidak mau kena amukan Miku di malam hari seperti ini, nanti dia bakalan ngambil darah orang yang tidak bersalah.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Malam yang indah bukan?"

Aria tiba-tiba mengajakku berbicara.

"Iya." Jawabku singkat.

"Ternyata benar kata orang 'Senja yang cerah akan membawa cahaya pada malam hari'."

"Mungkin kau benar."

Percakapan basa-basi ini berlanjut selama perjalanan, hingga akhirnya dia mengganti topik.

"Jadi, kenapa kau tidak melawan tadi siang?"

Aku tersentak dengan pertanyaannya yang tiba-tiba, ada apa dengan perempaun ini?

"Aku, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu." Jawabku.

Wajahnya berubah murung dalam sesaat, apa yang terjadi?

"Apa kau percaya pada takdir?" Ucapnya lagi tiba-tiba setelah mengubah wajahnya dari murung menjadi cerah kembali, walau masih kekuarangan ekspresi.

"Aku dengar takdir setiap orang bisa diramal dengan mudah jika mereka mau, bahkan hanya dengan permainan sederhana seperti tarrot jika kau memang bersedia melakukannya. Pada ramalan tarrot, jika setiap orang yang menariknya memikirkan takdirnya dengan serius, setiap orang bisa mengetahui takdirnya sendiri, karena secara tidak sadar, alam bawah sadarnya menginginkan itu dan menarik kartu yang menunjukan takdir yang sesuai." Lanjutnya.

Aku tidak menjawab perkataannya, suasana berubah hening.

"Setiap orang memiliki takdirnya sendiri kan? Yang baik dan yang buruk. Kau percaya jika takdir setiap orang saling berhubungan kan? Apa kau percaya kalau setiap orang punya masalah yang berbeda tapi serupa?" Ucapnya lagi.

Aku ingin membuka mulut, tapi tanpa sadar, aku menabrak sebuah gerbang yang sangat besar. Aku melihat apa yang ada di dalam pagar itu, rumah yang suaaaangaaaat besar, ada di sana! Apa benar Aria hanya seorang bangsawan biasa di negara lamanya?!

"Maafkan aku, _senpai_, aku harus segera masuk. Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak bisa menanggapi diriku sekarang. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, lain kali aku akan mengajakmu masuk." Aria menundukan kepalanya, dia menekan sebuah alat di samping pagar itu, setelah alat ini ditekan beberapa detik dan terdengar bunyi 'tiit' kencang keluar, pagar itu terbuka. Aku hanya bisa melihat Aria masuk ke dalam dan terdiam sejenak di sisi lain pagar sambil membungkuk, mengantar kepergianku.

"Setiap orang punya masalah mereka sendiri, kah?"

Aku menggumam perkataan Aria barusan, setelahnya aku menerawang langit. Bintang malam ini begitu cerah.

Mataku mulai mengilap, terselimuti air mata... Aku tidak akan menangis, tapi mataku sudah terlanjur lembab. Aku menggumam pelan setelahnya.

"Apa kau tahu, darimana masalah pada diriku berasal, Aria? Kebaikan, kah? Atau keburukan kah?"

.

.

.

"Ah... Kagamine Len..." Aria bergumam di kamarnya.

Dia melihat Len berjalan menjauh dari rumahnya, sambil menyanggah kepalanya dengan kedua tanganya, Aria melihat Len dengan intens.

"Dia... Apa dia orang yang selama ini kucari?"

Aria tidak bisa melepas pandangannya dari Len. Aria kemudian menutup tirai di jendela kamarnya. Dia mengambil handphone nya dan menekan beberapa tombol.

Piip... Piip... Piip...

Sepertinya dia menelpon seseorang.

"Halo?"

"Apa ini Cul? Bagaimana keadaan di rumah?"

"Nona? Ini nona kan?! Apa nona sudah sampai di Jepang dengan aman?!"

"Tenang Cul, aku ada di Jepang. Bagaimana keadaan di rumah?"

"Pemberontakan masih terus berlanjut, Perdana Menteri Saint Lucia masih terus mendesak rakyat agar menghentikan pemberontakan."

"Bagaimana keadaan ayah dan ibu di sana?"

"Tuan dan nyonya Arstugna masih dalam kondisi aman. Nona tidak perlu khawatir, biar kami yang menyelesaikan masalah di sini. Pihak kedutaan Inggris berkata akan mengirimkan bantuan perihal pemberontakan. Nona cukup jalani kehidupan nona dengan tenang saja di Jepang."

"Terima kasih Cul, sudah mau menjaga aku dan keluargaku selama ini."

"Keluarga Scarlet sudah lama dinaungi oleh keluarga nona. Hanya sebatas ini tidak ada apa-apanya."

Aria tersenyum sedikit, setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan, dia menutup sambungannya.

Tuut... Tuut... Tuut...

Merebahkan dirinya di kasur, dia mengadahkan tangannya ke atas sambil melihat cahaya lampu yang keluar dari sela-sela jari tangannya. Aria kemudian menutup matanya dan sedikit mengulas senyuman.

"_Senpai_, apa _senpai_ tidak percaya, bahwa takdir setiap orang itu saling berhubungan walau hubungannya sangat kecil?"

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"_Kalian pernah mendengar sejarah? Apa kalian pikir kalian bisa mengubah sejarah sebegitu mudahnya sehingga kalian bisa mengubah masa depan kelak?"_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 2 selesai~

Saya capek... Oh iya, saya mengingatkan, saya tidak akan selalu membuat garis batas saat mengganti sudut pandang atau Point of View. Bisa saja saya akan memberi tigak titik vertikal jika akan mengganti sudut pandang, tapi tidak setiap paragraf setelah tiga titik yang saya taruh itu berganti sudut pandang. Sebagai contoh, di atas ada 2 kali tigak titik vertikal, tapi yang berganti sudut pandang hanya paragraf setelah titik tiga yang kedua, jadi kalian harus teliti (sebenarnya hal ini juga tidak terlalu mempengaruhi kegiatan membaca juga sih, karena batasnya sudah jelas, yaitu ada tiga titik vertikal). Pokoknya saya tidak akan menuliskan "Bla-bla POV" ketika ingin mengganti sudut pandang, biar sewaktu kalian membaca, kalian tidak terganggu sama tulisan-tulisan seperti itu.

Di atas ada dua bintang kecil lagi. Satu di Sunekku Taimu, Aria bermaksud mengatakan Snack Time dengan bahasa Jepang (Kalau dituliskan, dia melakukannya dengan huruf Katakana), tapi Len berkata cukup katakan dengan bahasa Inggris saja. Sepertinya Len tidak terima dianggap bodoh XD

Satunya di kata Gamefacts, itu sebenarnya salah satu situs walktrough, tips, hints, dan trik game-game yang bernama Gamefaq, nama disamarkan aja, soalnya kalau nama situs saya takut. Kalau nama game, harus saya sensor juga kah? XD (Pasti kalian tahu gamenya, saya cuma plesetin sedikit)

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Aku Benci Semuanya!

Halo lagi! Gak disangka saya bisa membuat chapter ini tanpa hambatan #PLAK

Kalau langsung dimulai aja bagaimana? Saya bingung mau ngomong apa XD

P.S: Saya bakal mereplace chapter 1-5 karena ada kesalahan serius.

_Kisah Sebuah Senja_

_Main__ Character: Kagamine Len, Hatsune Miku, IA  
Main Pair: Guess who? Anybody want to answer and try to solve this question? :3_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies__  
__Story © Me__  
__UTAUloid © Owner creator__  
__Fanloid © Creator_

_Summary :_

_"__'Lebih baik kau mati saja!' Aku terbangun dari mimpi burukku lagi, andai saja-andai saja ada seseorang yang bisa membantuku menghilangkan mimpi buruk ini./'Kau bisa!' 'Jangan bohong!' 'Aku tidak akan berbohong!' 'Kalau begitu, berikan aku tujuan hidup!'/ Setelah berbagai peristiwa, akankah aku bisa menerima senyuman seperti warna langit senja yang selalu aku sukai?/Cerita tentang Hikikomori berat, Penyanyi hebat dan Seniman berbakat! Kemana cerita ini akan berjalan?"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' (italic)_: Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutipsatu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
'**Abc**'/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Apa ini sudah pagi?"

Aku melepas _controller_ dengan kasar, rasanya ingin aku membuka jendela, tapi pasti mataku yang kelewatan menghitam ini tidak akan mengijinkan aku melakukannya. Setelah mengantar Aria pulang, aku langsung menjadi maniak game semalaman. Apa kalian bisa bayangkan? Aku dikalahkan seorang perempuan? Perempuan yang baru fokus bermain game 3 bulan lalu! Belum lagi, dia itu masih pemula, _newbie_, _noob_! Ehm... Sepertinya kata yang terakhir itu terlalu kasar.

"_Nii-chan_! Apa _nii-chan _tidak sekolah?!"

Aku mendengar teriakan Rin dari bawah tangga. Dia mengajakku sekolah? Jangan harap aku mau pergi kali ini, pembukaan kemarin saja sudah sangat menguras tenagaku, aku harus mengisi tenaga ku lagi... Mungkin baru bisa penuh setelah seminggu tidak masuk sekolah? Siapa tahu?

"Kau pergi saja! Aku libur hari ini!"

"Libur? Bolos kali, bilang aja napa." Aku bisa mendengar gerutuan dari Rin, tidak biasanya bagi Rin menggerutu tentang sesuatu.

"Baiklah! Kalau _nii-chan _lapar, _nii-chan _bisa makan kare bekas semalam. Tinggal dihangatkan saja!" Setelahnya ada suara pintu tertutup.

Apa ini benar ya? Yah, daripada dipikir susah-susah, toh aku sudah lama menjalani kehidupan tidak jelas seperti ini. Daripada sibuk di sekolah dengan genk nya Kaito, mending sibuk main game di rumah. Ehm... Membahas tentang game, apa kalian tahu kalau Ufofable* akan merilis Goddess Eater* menjadi anime?! Itu keren bukan?! Hei, hei, jangan bilang kalian tidak tertarik! Apa kalian lebih tertarik membicarakan anime rom-com? Apa?! Kalian tidak tertarik juga?! Jangan bohong deh... Oke, oke, kita tidak akan membicarakan anime lagi untuk saat ini.

"SIAL! KENAPA HUNT YANG SATU INI RIBETNYA TINGKAT LANGIT KE TUJUH SIH?!"

Entah sejak kapan aku jadi suka berteriak-teriak saat main game. Apa kalian sering berteriak ketika mendapatkan momen buruk saat bermain game? Itu artinya kalian bocah, dengar? BOCAH, B-O-T-J-A-H. Ehm... Maaf, salah bicara. Tidak ada yang tersinggung kan? Sampai dimana kita tadi? Oh iya, bicara soal game lagi.

Ting! Tong!

Siapa coba yang berkunjung jam segini? Apa Rin kembali ke rumah? Kalau itu Rin, kenapa dia menekan bel?

"LEN! CEPAT KELUAR!"

DORR!

Suara ini?! Suara... Tunggu aku lupa, coba aku ingat sambil berjalan ke arah pintu. Tunggu, kok kayak kenal ya, tapi siapa ya? Teman? Bentar, memang aku punya teman asli di luar sekolah ya? Perasaan semua teman ku di luar sekolah itu cuma orang-orang yang aku kenal secara online, bukan aku kenal secara tatap wajah langsung. Bentar sih, tapi kok suaranya familiar banget ya?

"INI MIKU! KELUAR ATAU PEN'piip'S MU PUTUS!"

BRUAK! BUAK!

"BISAKAH KAU TIDAK LANGSUNG MEMBERI TAHU NAMAMU?! AKU SEDANG MENCOBA BERPIKIR DI SINI! DAN JANGAN ASAL BICARA JOROK! DAN LAGI, APA BUNYI 'piip' YANG KELUAR SAAT KAU MENCOBA MENGATAKAN PEN'piip'S! ARGH! SUARA ITU KELUAR LAGI!"

"JANGAN MENABRAK KEPALAKU DENGAN DAUN PINTU DASAR LEN BODOH!" Ah... Kepalanya terkena dobrakan pintuku, sepertinya itu sakit.

Di pagi hari, kami langsung bertengkar hebat. Memang kami dikenal sebagai 'Duo-Drama Komedi Yang Brutal'. Eh? Siapa yang memberi julukan itu ya? Ibu tetangga? Tetangga yang mana ya? Samping rumah bukan? ARGH! Aku salah fokus! Sekarang yang penting-

"Kenapa kau bisa di sini?!"

"Aku akan menemanimu seharian di rumah! Persiapkan dirimu!"

"Miku! Kau bilang apa?! Menemaniku?! Kenapa kau tidak sekolah saja?! Bagaimana kalau nanti absensi kelasmu buruk?! Lagipula aku sedang mencoba menjadi Hikikomori di sini, kalau kau temani, bukan Hikikomori lagi namanya!" Teriakku.

"Bodo amat! Pokoknya aku mau ikut kegiatanmu di rumah!"

"Aku cuma main game! Nggak ada yang penting!" Dasar... Anak ini...

"Akan ku temani! Aku bisa bergabung main denganmu!"

"Kalau begitu aku akan membaca _light novel_ saja, kau tidak akan mungkin membaca satu buku yang sama denganku bukan?!"

"Pinjami aku yang lain, aku akan membaca denganmu!"

"Aku akan makan sampai kenyang saja kalau begitu! Kau tidak akan kubagi!" Ini anak maunya apa sih?!

"Bodo amat, pokoknya akan kutemani!"

"Makanku 10 tahun!"

"Peduli setan sama makan 10 tahun! Dasar idiot, itu kan gak mungkin!"

"Kalau begitu aku ngef'piip'p aja!"

"Apa itu 'ngef'piip'p aja'?"

SIAPA COBA YANG NARO SENSOR 'piip' DI TENGAH KALIMATKU?!

"Terserah deh."

Akhirnya aku membiarkan Miku masuk, tapi apa beneran gak apa-apa ya?

"Sekolahmu bagaimana?"

"Aku izin sakit."

"Pendusta." Ucapku blak-blakan.

"Ngaca dulu sana."

"Cermin kali, bukan kaca, kaca mah gak mantulin objek." Ucapku melawan.

"Mantulin kok, makanya liat bener-bener."

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Main game doang seharian emangnya seru ya?"

Miku yang duduk di sampingku menggerutu tidak jelas. Aku hanya melihatnya dari sudut mataku. Dia memakai baju santainya, kaus oblong kebesaran dan juga celana pendek. Aku tahu rumahmu dekat, tapi bukankah bajumu terlalu 'mengundang' kalau dikenakan di luar? Aku melihatnya lagi, rambutnya tergerai lurus, terlihat sangat halus, aku bisa melihat tengkuknya karena dia menguncir rambutnya dua di samping. Aku bahkan bisa mencium bau shampo yang digunakan Miku, dia duduk terlalu dekat. Pandanganku mengalir dari tengkuk ke wajahnya saat dia menoleh ke arahku, bibirnya terlihat manis, bagai permen. TUNGGU! APA YANG AKU PIKIRKAN?!

BUAK! BUAK! BUAK!

LEN BODOH! BODOH!

"Len?! Len?! Kau sehat kan?" Tanya Miku.

"Sehat darimananya coba?!"

Dalam hitungan detik aku langsung menubrukan kepalaku ke lantai. Aku tidak boleh tergoda dengan teman masa kecilku sendiri, tenang Len, tenang. Sabar, jangan tergoda oleh iblis, emangnya iblis seperti apa yang membuatku tergoda dengan penampilan Miku yang biasanya kelewat tomboy?

"_Game Over_? Len, kamu _Game Over_ tuh." Ucap Miku tiba-tiba, membangunkanku dari lamunanku.

"Hah?! _Game Over_, kok bisa?! SIALAN! Aku belum _save_ sehabis lawan Gui tadi! Masa' ngulang lagi lawan Gui?!" Seketika aku ingin membanting _controller_ ku ke lantai saat ini juga, tapi mengingat ada Miku di sekitar, ku urungkan niatku. Nanti malah kelihatan kayak orang stress gara-gara game lagi, Miku itu orangnya sekali serius, dia bakal serius beneran, gimana kalau dia manggil ambulans rumah sakit jiwa?

"Untuk seorang yang gak jelas kayak kamu, kamarmu jelas juga ya." Ucap Miku.

"Hah?"

"Maksudku kamarmu terlihat rapi."

"Oh..." Jawabku singkat, kemudian aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah game lagi.

"Len."

"Apa?"

"Apa kamu tidak apa-apa seperti ini terus?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Jawabku cuek.

"Sekarang sudah saatnya kamu menentukan masa depanmu, apa kamu mau terus-terusan melakukan hal-hal tidak jelas seperti ini? Santai-santai seperti ini sepanjang hari? Kau membuang terlalu banyak waktu, Len."

"Ini hidupku, jangan atur aku." Ucapku, dingin.

"Aku mengerti Len. Tapi, sebagi temanmu yang sudah mengenalmu lama, aku khawatir kepadamu."

"Kalau kau punya waktu untuk mengkhawatirkan orang lain, kenapa kau tidak mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri terlebih dahulu? Apa kau pikir kau sudah benar dalam segala hal? Aku sendiri yakin, kau terlalu terbawa kemewahan dan beranggapan kalau mencari uang itu mudah semenjak kau menjadi artis dan idol yang lagi naik daun." Jawabku lagi.

"Kau kenapa sih?! Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu! Kenapa responmu sesempit itu?! Dan, jangan bawa-bawa kehidupanku di sini!"

"Kau yang pertama membicarakan kehidupanku! Apa hakmu mengomentari kehidupan orang lain dan memaksa mereka untuk mengubahnya sesuai keinginanmu?! Kau sendiri sadar kalau kau tidak mau hidupmu diungkit-ungkit oleh orang lain bukan?!" Ucapku, tanpa sadar aku berteriak.

"Kau... Kenapa kau selalu keras kepala?! Bahkan dari awal kita saling mengenal, aku tidak pernah bisa mengerti jalan pikiranmu!"

"Kalau kau tidak pernah mengerti aku, kenapa kau berani berkata kalau kau adalah temanku?! Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau teman harus saling mengerti bukan?!"

"Aku... Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi lebih baik! Tidak lebih!"

"Lebih baik? Dengan membuatku menjadi budakmu begitu?! Jangan perintah aku seenaknya!"

"Aku tidak memerintahmu! Aku hanya ingin kau sadar akan dirimu sendiri dari lubuk hatimu!"

Aku geram, arah pembicaraan ini menuju ke arah yang aku benci. Aku mulai berteriak lebih kencang dari Miku, aku tidak lagi memikirkan perasaan Miku saat ini.

"Lenka _ba-san_ berkata, kalau kau harus mulai membuka pikiranmu dengan orang lain!" Ucap Miku kemudian, kau... Kenapa kau...

"Kenapa kau membawa-bawa nama ibuku? Atas dasar apa dan atas hak apa kau berani mengungkit keluargaku?" Tanyaku dingin.

"Aku tidak bermaksud kasar, tapi kau benar-benar harus mengubah arah hidupmu Len!"

"Dari tadi kau berbicara tentang 'merubah' dan 'merubah' terus menerus, jika kau bisa berkata demikian, berikan aku alasan untuk terus melanjutkan hidup ini dibawah warna bunga mawar! Berikan aku tujuan agar aku bisa lagi menikmati senja dengan tawa!"

Miku terdiam setelahnya, itu benar... Aku tidak butuh nasihat, yang aku butuhkan hanyalah tujuan hidup.

"Kau... Kau masih menyukai senja, benar itu Len?"

Aku tidak menjawab.

"Kau tahu kan, kalau Lenka _ba-san_ juga suka dengan warna langit senja?"

"Jangan bawa-bawa nama ibuku."

"Tapi, Len-"

"Jangan ungkit nama ibuku!"

BRAK!

Aku melempar _controller_ ku hingga hancur ke tembok di samping kepala Miku. Kenapa? Kenapa tidak ada orang yang mau mengerti aku?

"Keluar..."

"Len?"

"Aku bilang keluar."

"Len... Kau... Kenapa? Apa aku terlalu berlebihan?"

"KELUAR KU BILANG!"

Aku menarik lengan Miku dengan kasar dan mendorongnya keluar dari kamarku, saat dia jatuh terduduk, aku bergegas mengambil kenop pintu dan menguncinya rapat.

BUAK BUAK!

"Len, buka! Kumohon! Bukalah! Apa aku kelewatan?! Kalau begitu, maafkan aku! Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu Len, aku hanya-"

Aku tidak mendengar perkataan Miku selanjutnya, aku duduk meringkuk di pinggir kasur dan menutup telingaku erat. Setelah selang beberapa menit berlalu, suara gendoran di pintu kamarku menghilang, menandakan Miku sudah lelah dan memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan ku.

Miku... Aku tidak bermaksud memarahimu... Tapi, apa kau kira aku sendiri tahan akan kehidupanku? Kenapa tidak ada yang mengerti, kenapa tidak ada seorangpun yang mengerti? Jangan berkata tentang filosofi dan pandangan hidup kepadaku, berikan aku tujuan hidup, berikan aku kebahagiaan. Aku tidak butuh pikiran naif, aku hanya butuh sebuah tujuan... Aku sudah tenggelam terlalu dalam, dan terseret terlalu kencang dalam kelamnya arus kehidupan. Apa kalian semua kira aku hanya harus melupakannya dan melangkah maju? Kehidupanku yang sekarang ini bagai dua sisi koin logam, tapi keduanya sudah berkarat, menandakan pilihan apapun yang ku pilih dari kedua pilihan yang ada, hasilnya akan tetap sama... Buruk... Kenapa tidak ada yang mencoba mengerti diriku sebelum mengomentari apa-apa tentang aku?

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Jadi Len-_senpai_ tidak masuk ya hari ini?" Aria menatap ke luar jendela dari dalam kelas. Aria mengetahui kalau Len tidak masuk dari adiknya, Kagamine Rin, siapa sangka, ternyata Rin dan Aria bisa satu kelas di tahun ajaran baru? Aria melihat lapangan yang dipenuhi oleh murid-murid yang sedang dalam kelas olahraga. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke papan tulis di dalam kelas. Melihat beberapa tulisan rumus di sana.

"Apa ada yang bisa dengan soal ini? Jika ada, tolong angkat tangan." Ucap guru yang mengajar di kelas Aria. Semua orang takut dengan wajah guru itu yang terlihat tidak bersahabat dan tidak ada yang mengangkat tangannya. Aria mengangkat tangannya dan maju ke papan tulis. Dalam hitungan detik, soal ini tergarap dengan sempurna di sana.

"Bagus, Arstugna-_san_. Jawabanmu benar."

"Terima kasih _sensei_, tapi kau bisa memanggil Kokonoe mulai sekarang." Aria meletakkan spidol dan berjalan kembali ke mejanya. Diikuti berbagai macam tatapan mulai dari yang kagum sampai yang benci, Aria tidak memberikan respon apapun terhadap mereka. Dia sudah terlalu biasa dengan tatapan seperti itu, bahkan di tempat asalnya sendiri.

Bel tanda selesainya aktivitas formal di sekolah sudah berbunyi, jam menunjukan ke angka 3 sore itu. Aria mengambil barangnya dan pergi ke loker sepatunya untuk pulang. Saat dia membuka lokernya, sebuah benda berbau tidak sedap jatuh dari dalam lokernya.

BUK!

"Kyaaa! Tikus!"

Anak-anak perempuan yang ada di sana langsung memasang tatapan jijik, Aria melihat bangkai tikus yang barusan jatuh dengan mata tenang, dia mengambil bangkai itu dengan plastik dan menguburkannya. Setelah beberapa waktu, dia kembali ke loker sepatunya untuk membersihkan lokernya yang penuh dengan darah dan bau tidak sedap.

'DIE YOU, BITCH!'

Salah satu tulisan yang sepertinya ditulis dengan darah tikus terbaca dengan jelas di sudut terdalam loker. Aria mengusapnya dengan satu usapan dan membuat lokernya kembali bersih. Setelah mengambil sepatunya, dia berjalan keluar areal sekolah dengan mata yang masih tidak memancarkan emosi apapun.

"Kenapa ya, apa ada dari mereka yang membenciku?" Gumam Aria pelan.

Saat dia berjalan pulang, dia mampir ke sebuah konbini untuk memberi beberapa camilan.

"Cemilan Jepang memang memiliki kualitas yang bagus." Gumam Aria lagi.

Aria tidak pernah mau ketika ditawarkan untuk memiliki sebuah supir pribadi. Melihat bagimana harta keluarganya, dan juga statusnya secara pribadi, memiliki seorang supir pribadi yang mengantar dan menjemputnya pulang sebenarnya bukan hal yang aneh, ini semua sebenarnya demi keselamatannya juga. Alasan dia tidak mau memiliki sesuatu yang mengekangnya dalam perjalanan menuju ataupun pulang sekolah adalah 'karena aku tidak mau melewatkan Jepang dengan menaiki kendaraan yang menyebabkan polusi'.

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Aria mendapatkan sebuah salam ramah dari penjaga kasir, dia tidak sadar kalau si penjaga kasir menghentikan nada suaranya secara tiba-tiba di akhir kalimat. Tanpa melihat siapa si penjaga kasir, Aria langsung berputar mencari beberapa kebutuhannya, dia sebenarnya agak penasaran, Aria merasa kalau dia mengenal suara dari si penjaga kasir.

Ketika Aria ingin membayar belanjaannya, dia tidak menatap si penjaga kasir sedikitpun.

"Semuanya 650 yen."

Aria mengeluarkan satu lembar uang 1000 yen, ketika dia mendongak untuk memberikan uang tersebut, dia baru sadar, siapa si penjaga kasir sebenarnya.

"Yo. Sudah sadar?"

"_Senpai_?"

Ya, itu adalah Len.

"Apa yang _senpai _ lakukan di sini?"

"Kerja sambilan."

"Karena hal ini _senpai _ tidak sekolah?" Tanya Aria.

"Aku punya tiga pekerjaan sambilan sebenarnya, yah itu salah satu alasan kenapa aku sering tidak masuk sekolah. Tapi pekerjaanku bukanlah alasan utama, kau akan tahu alasannya jika sudah waktunya."

Aria tidak mengatakan apapun, dia langsung mengambil belanjaannya dan beranjak pergi.

"_Senpai_, apa kau masih lama?" Tiba-tiba Aria berbalik dan menanyakan pada Len tentang pekerjaannya.

"Hmm... Seharusnya aku akan segera selesai sore ini, tapi sehabis itu aku dapat shift malam. Aku bisa meminta memundurkan jadwal shift untuk malam ini jika kau mau. Memangnya ada perlu?"

"Sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting sih, apa _senpai_ tidak keberatan berjalan-jalan sebentar denganku?"

Len berpikir sebentar, setelah beberapa menit, dia menyanggupi permintaan Aria. Aria menunggu dengan santai di luar pintu konbini, setelah beberapa menit lagi berselang, Len keluar dengan sebuah celana jeans dan kaos dilengkapi dengan jaket yang cukup tebal.

Dalam pikiran Len, dia sebenarnya juga berpikir, kenapa Len bisa sedekat ini dengan anak yang baru dia kenal seperti Aria? Terlebih lagi, Len merasakan ada sesuatu yang sama dalam diri Aria dengan dirinya, sesuatu yang tidak terlihat tapi jelas terasa, membuat Len bisa nyaman dengan Aria walau Aria selalu nampak seperti tidak memiliki emosi apapun.

"Jadi, ayo kita berangkat?" Ajak Len, dengan nada bertanya.

Len berjalan duluan, Aria mengikuti di belakangnya. Ini senja kedua mereka berjalan bersama. Aria masih terdiam sejak dari awal mulai berjalan, membuat Len penasaran dan bertanya pada Aria.

"Apa kau sehat? Mukamu agak pucat..."

"Cuma perasaan _senpai_ saja kok." Jawab Aria cepat.

"Kau mau ku antar pulang lagi? Sesuai janjimu, kau akan memperbolehkan aku masuk kali ini bukan?"

Aria tanpa berpikir sejenak, kemudian menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"Sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk."

Mereka kembali berjalan dalam keheningan lagi, tanpa Len duga, Aria mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat aneh kala senja itu.

"_Senpai_, apa _senpai_ punya pacar?"

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"_Kehidupan bukanlah sesuatu yang patut kau perjuangkan keras dengan naif, tapi kehidupan adalah sesuatu yang patut untuk kau korbankan untuk hasil yang sesuai."_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 3 selesai~

Apa sudah keliatan konfliknya? Ini sebenarnya konflik yang biasa di kalangan anak sekolah, tapi jangan kira saya suka membuat yang 'biasa-biasa saja' XD

Apa humornya masih kurang? Maaf, saya masih kurang jago buat humor, apalagi menyisipkan di semua chapter, target saya sih, fict ini bakal memuat humor di tiap chapternya (mengingat fict saya yang sebelum-sebelumnya bener-bener kelewat serius), tapi entah bisa tercapai atau tidak.

Di atas ada dua bintang kecil di dua kata, kedua-duanya plesetan nama dari sesuatu, yang satu dari studio pembuat anime, yang satunya nama game XD #PLAK

Balas review~

* * *

-To reviewer named livelesssnow:

* * *

Masa lalu Len mah gak kayak air got, mirip limbah rumah tangga kali XD *Bukannyasamaajayak?

Wah, jadi Len itu gak pernah heroik ya? Cengen dong namanya?

#DitikamLen

Emang sih, ch1 sengaja dibuat monoton, biar susah nebak alur ceritanya XD

Makasih ya udah review~

* * *

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Sungguh, Ini Semua Hanyalah Lelucon

_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Minna-san~  
Ohisashiburi desu~_

Saya agak kecewa dengan grafik dari fict ini, yah... Mau bagaimana lagi, mungkin nama saya sudah mulai terlupakan setelah dua tahun ada di fandom ini T_T

Mau tahu sesuatu yang lucu? Waktu saya baca fict ini dari fandom voca langsung (gak dari akun saya), saya langsung bereaksi 'Apaan nih?! Absurd banget monolognya!' dan alhasil langsung ditegur guru karena baca ulangnya pas lagi pelajaran, tapi untung gak diambil laptop temen saya sama guru, saya baca pake laptop temen di kelas. Di sekolah saya itu hp di larang bawa, laptop juga di larang bawa mulai semester ini... Makanya desperate banget kalo di sekolah, tapi untungnya masih ada tangan-tangan jahil yang melanggar aturan tersebut demi alasan 'self-comfort' seperti saya (Saya masih suka bawa hp ke sekolah loh #PLAK #MohonJanganDitiru)

Udahan ah curhatnya, langsung mulai aja ya!

P.S: Saya bakal mereplace chapter 1-5 karena ada kesalahan serius.

_Kisah Sebuah Senja_

_Main__ Character: Kagamine Len, Hatsune Miku, IA  
Main Pair: Guess who? Anybody want to answer and try to solve this question? :3_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies__  
__Story © Me__  
__UTAUloid © Owner creator__  
__Fanloid © Creator_

_Summary :_

_"__'Lebih baik kau mati saja!' Aku terbangun dari mimpi burukku lagi, andai saja-andai saja ada seseorang yang bisa membantuku menghilangkan mimpi buruk ini./'Kau bisa!' 'Jangan bohong!' 'Aku tidak akan berbohong!' 'Kalau begitu, berikan aku tujuan hidup!'/ Setelah berbagai peristiwa, akankah aku bisa menerima senyuman seperti warna langit senja yang selalu aku sukai?/Cerita tentang Hikikomori berat, Penyanyi hebat dan Seniman berbakat! Kemana cerita ini akan berjalan?"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' (italic)_: Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutipsatu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
'**Abc**'/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Aku masih hidup.

Aku juga bernafas.

Aku ada di dalam masyarakat.

Aku juga masih berinteraksi di antara mereka.

Kalian tahu apa yang menyenangkan dari semua itu? Tidak ada satu orangpun di dekatku yang bisa mengerti paling tidak sedikit tentang aku, padahal aku sering berinteraksi dengan mereka. Aku tidak pernah menyuruh orang mengerti sepenuhnya tentang diriku, tapi paling tidak, mereka bisa membaca suasana ketika sedang bersama denganku, setidaknya seperti itu. Kalian pasti sering mendengar tentang, 'sahabat yang mengerti apapun tentang dirimu'... Ah, enaknya, aku juga mau dapat satu yang seperti itu... Sepertinya hidupku akan lebih seru...

Aku tidak pernah mengerti gelagat orang lain, tapi aku juga tidak mau memaksa orang lain untuk mengerti aku, seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya. Seorang Kagamine Len, seharusnya menjadi orang yang dipenuhi wajah dusta dan bermuka tebal di masyarakat. Sangat pintar berakting, walau tidak jarang aktingnya berakhir gagal dan membuatnya dijauhi orang-orang. Aku tidak muluk-muluk dalam menjalani keseharianku, kenapa hidup dibawa susah sih? Orang bilang, hidup itu pilihan, seharusnya mereka berkata dengan bahasa yang benar, 'hidup itu tentang memilih' itu yang menurutku benar.

Jika mereka berkata hidup adalah pilihan, berarti dari awal, bahkan ketika aku belum lahir dan akan dilahirkan ke dunia, seharusnya aku memiliki pilihan untuk tidak masuk ke dalam kehidupan di dunia jika jadinya seperti ini, nyatanya aku masuk ke dalam dunia ini tanpa aku sadari bagaimana caranya. Jika aku berkata hidup adalah tentang memilih, itu berarti kau diberi kehidupan yang dimana kau tidak bisa menolak untuk itu, tapi kau bisa membuat keputusan-keputusan berdasarkan keinginanmu sendiri selama kau menjalani kehidupan yang telah diberikan kepadamu. Terdengar logis bukan?

Aku, Kagamine Len, memiliki satu orang adik perempuan, namanya Kagamine Rin, dia cantik... Sangat cantik malahan. Rasanya aku ingin mengencani dia andai dia bukan adik ku sendiri. Sifatnya polos, masih sangat murni, wajahnya oriental, kalian tidak akan bisa menatap matanya lebih dari satu menit tanpa membuat wajah kalian sendiri tersipu malu. Dia pintar masak, siapa sih yang tidak ingin istri yang bisa memasak enak? Dia bagus dalam hal fisik, walau bisa kuberi nilai standar, tapi standar yang dia punya sudah di atas rata-rata untuk perempuan. Dia juga tidak lelet dalam memahami sesuatu, akademisnya tidak bisa dibilang sangat bagus, ya seperti perumpamaan kau mendapat nilai 100 dalam test matematika pertamamu di semester baru, kemudian kau mendapat nilai 86 di test berikutnya... Normal bukan? Satu-satunya yang 'buruk' tentangnya, yah aku bisa memberi kata 'buruk' dengan tambahan petik, kenapa bisa begitu? Kalian tahu kan, penggilas aspal di halaman belakang? Namanya _Roadroller_, Rin memanggilnya _Rocchan_, apa kalian bisa membayangkan apa yang Rin lakukan dengan benda itu? Jika sudah dalam tahap kesal stadium akhir (Memangnya penyakit, apa?) dia bakal ngeluarin mainannya dari dalam gudang di halaman belakang dan menggila di jalanan sambil melindasi barang-barang tetangga tanpa kendali. Mungkin itu terdengar biasa bagi kalian, pasti kalian berpikir 'pasti perempuan yang sempurna juga memilii kelemahan' dan mengimplementasikannya pada keadaan Rin.

Tapi jangan salah, kalian tahu insiden yang paling parah? Dia menabrak seekor kucing yang tengah dikejar-kejar anjing, alih-alih membelokkan mainannya itu (dengan alasan, Rin cinta kucing, jadi dia tidak mau melukainya) dia berbelok ke persimpangan jalan saat lampu sedang hijau, esoknya kau bisa melihat wajah Rin di koran pagi dengan mata yang disensor batangan hitam dan juga di acara berita televisi yang bertajuk'Seorang Murid SMP Membawa Kerugian Nasional Sebesar 10 Juta Yen!' pada _headline_nya. Itu gila bukan?! ITU GILA, IYA BUKAN?! Ehm... Sepertinya aku terbawa suasana.

Aku juga memiliki seorang teman, dia teman dari aku masih kecil, Miku namanya. Rambutnya panjang, kelewat panjang malah, waktu masih kecil, aku sering memainkan rambutnya dengan membuatnya membersihkan trotoar sekitar (Menyapu jalan maksudnya). Dari zaman dia masih kecil sampai sekarang, model rambutnya tidak pernah diganti, selalu saja dikuncir dua. Pernah suatu ketika, saat kami SMP, Miku mengubah-ubah gaya rambutnya. Hari senin pertama, dia menguncir rendah rambutnya di belakang kepala. Hari berikutnya, gayanya sama, hanya agak tinggi. Keesokan harinya, dia mengepang dan melingkarkan kepangan rambutnya di sekitar kepalanya. Hari esoknya lagi, dia membuat rambutnya dikuncir dua rendah di belakang kepala. Pada hari terakhir dari waktu efektif sekolah, dia menguncir ke samping rambutnya.

Aku penasaran maksud dari Miku, siang hari pada jam istirahat makan siang, aku menanyakan maksudnya. Kalian tahu jawabannya? Dia cuma mau di _notice_ si anak baru yang seorang playboy cap kaki gajah, si Utatane Piko, padahal anak itu kalau senyum udah kaya orang nahan pup, belum lagi wajahnya _girlish_ banget, gak cocok dibilang cowok, beneran deh. Minggu selanjutnya Miku melakukan hal yang sama, mengubah secara random gaya rambutnya, sampai Miku untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya dan juga yang terakhir kali setelahnya, memotong rambutnya menjadi gaya bob yang pendek (rumornya waktu itu Miku mau dipotong botak, tapi akhirnya hanya rumor, tidak terbukti kebenarannya) dan mendapati kabar angin kalau Piko itu sebenarnya homo. Ada adik kelas yang katanya pernah liat Piko sama cowok lain di belakang sekolah saat sore hari, mending dia jadi si 'pemegang suasana', dia jadi yang 'menikmati suasana'! Kalian mengerti kan?! Maksudku, masih lebih baik kalau dia jadi yang jantan, eh katanya si adik kelas yang gak sengaja liat Piko waktu itu, Piko malah memainkan posisi betina! Bayangin coba, gimana hancurnya hati Miku waktu itu, dalam radius 100 m ketika kau melihat Miku saja, kau bisa merasakan suara kaca pecah dari arah Miku. Bisakah kalian bayangkan suara hati yang pecah berkeping-keping udah kayak petasan malam tahun baru imlek? (Emang imlek pakai petasan ya?)

Akhirnya Miku mendapatkan pembenaran dari rumor tersebut, katanya sih, Piko itu masih normal... Tapi, Miku udah terlanjur percaya dan katanya lagi sih, dia juga pernah ngelihat *coughPikoberduaansamacowoklaincough*. Mereka tetap menjadi teman seperti biasa, seperti normalnya keseharian mereka. Akhirnya aku mendapatkan julukan baru lagi untuk Miku, hingga sekitar 2 bulan aku memanggilnya sebastian, sebatas teman tanpa kepastian. Pfft...

Mungkin jika kalian simpulkan tentang kehidupanku dari cerita singkatku tadi, pasti kalian akan merasa keseharianku itu normal, mungkin di satu sisi menyenangkan malah, iya bukan? Pasti paling tidak ada di antara kalian semua yang merasakan seperti itu. Tapi aku hanya bisa mengatakan, 'hidup tidak selamanya rata'.

Sekarang, disinilah aku, bersama adik kelas baruku, menjalani perjalanan _absurd _nan gaje ini dengan keheningan. Awalnya sih hanya ingin mengajak basa-basi sejenak dengan mengajaknya jalan di sore hari (toh dia sendiri yang kebetulan bertemu denganku dan mengajak ku keluar), tapi setelah satu pertanyaan pamungkas yang bahkan Einstein sekalipun tidak akan bisa menemukan jawabannya ketika dia masih hidup dengan segera, semuanya berubah menjadi suasana yang _awkward_.

"_Senpai_, apa _senpai_ punya pacar?"

DEG!

Mau jawab apa coba?!

"Se-sepertinya agak mendung? Lebih baik kita berjalan agak cepat." Ucapku mengelak dari pertanyaannya.

Dia menyamaiku langkahku dengan mempercepat langkahnya, menatapku dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi (di satu sisi itu terlihat polos dan tanpa dosa, di satu sisi pancaran rasa penasaran keluar darinya), dia menanyakan hal yang sama lagi denganku.

"_Senpai_, apa _senpai_ punya pacar?"

"A-Ah! Aku lupa!" Ucapku pura-pura sambil menepuk tanganku.

"_Senpai _lupa sama pacar _senpai_?" Tanya dia, polos.

"Bukan! Aku harus pulang untuk membuatkan Rin makan malam." Ucapku sambil _sweatdrop_.

Ketika kami berdua melewati blok di mana rumahku berada, aku mendengar sebuah teriakan yang mungkin tingkat keberisikannya melebihi 50 desibel dari arah dimana rumahku berada.

"_NII-CHAN!_ KENAPA PIRINGNYA SETELAH MAKAN TIDAK DICUCI?!"

DEG!

Cuma perasaan atau itu memang suara Rin?!

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Len menegang, ekspresinya menjadi masam ketika dia mendengar sebuah suara yang luar biasa kencangnya sedang marah-marah karena ada sebuah piring di tempat piring kotor yang belum di cuci. Hanya firasat, tapi firasat Len mengatakan itu Rin dan dalam hitungan menit dia akan mengejar Len menggunakan mainannya sampai Len tertangkap dan 'diadili' oleh Rin. Ini salah satu ketidaksempurnaan perempuan nyaris sempurna seperti Rin, 'Mempermasalahkan hal yang tidak begitu penting.'

Merinding ketakutan, Len menggandeng tangan Aria dan mengajaknya berlari tanpa mengatakan apapun. Ketika mereka berdua berlari, Aria bertanya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"Ada apa _senpai_?"

"Nanti saja kujelaskan, pokoknya lari saja dulu!"

"Loh? Memangnya ada yang salah?"

"Ada! Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan berlari sambil menggila seperti ini!"

Len masih terus berlari dengan cepat dengan Aria mencoba mengikuti langkah kaki Len yang lebar di belakang Len. Ketika mereka sampai di sebuah persimpangan, tanpa aba-aba bulu kuduk Len berdiri.

"Greeeeng!" Suara mesin terdengar secara tiba-tiba.

"Hiiy?!"

Len, dengan mata yang berputar-putar langsung mengambil arah lain dan berlari makin kencang, saking kencangnya dia bahkan membuat Aria yang dia tarik terbang di belakangnya.

Apa yang Len takutkan adalah bunyi yang dia kira adalah bunyi _Roadroller_ Rin, tanpa melihat apa yang sebenarnya yang membuat Len takut, Len langsung saja berlari alih-alih ketakutan duluan. Coba kita lihat ke arah persimpangan yang dihindari Len barusan.

"Ada apa?"

Kalian mengerti kan? Itu cuma seorang nenek yang sedang menggunakan blender untuk menghaluskan makanannya. Sang nenek tersenyum dengan sebagian gigi yang sudah tanggal. Len benar-benar terlalu takut duluan... Dasar...

.

.

.

"Sepertinya kita sudah cukup jauh."

Suara Len yang terengah-engah terdengar sangat kencang, Aria masih setia menunggu Len dan juga penjelasannya yang bisa kita perkirakan hanya penjelasan bodoh tanpa alasan dan tidak berguna untuk didengar.

"Jadi, _senpai_, ada apa?"

"Kau tahu monster?"

Aria mengangguk.

"Berterimakasihlah karena aku sudah menyelamatkan kita dari seekor monster yang mengamuk."

Ucap Len sambil terus terengah-engah, Aria menatap ke beberapa arah di sekitarnya terlebih dahulu, kemudian dia membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"_Danke_, _senpai_."

"Hah? Itu, bahasa Belanda?" Tanya Len.

"Bukan, Jerman."

"Owh."

Dan pembicaraan sepenggal-sepenggal mereka terus berlanjut, Aria sudah tidak ingat lagi apa yang sebenarnya dia ingin ketahui dari Len.

'Huff... Untung saja, sepertinya dia lupa dengan apa yang dia tanyakan di awal tadi.' Pikir Len.

"Jadi, _senpai_..."

"Iya?"

"Apa _senpai_ punya pacar? Yey~" Tanya Aria dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

GEDUBRAK!

'Jangankan lupa! Dia bahkan menambahkan nada baru yang tidak jelas di kalimatnya!'

Len jatuh dengan kaki menghadap ke atas. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan keadaan Len saat ini. Len langsung berdiri dan membenahi posisinya, istilahnya sih jaga _image_, kan malu kalau sampai dilihat nggak berwibawa di depan adik kelas.

"Anu... Uhm... Ahh..." Ucap Len tidak jelas, Aria masih setia menunggu.

"Aku... Aku... Aku..." Lanjut Len.

"Iya?"

"Sepertinya, belum punya pacar."

"Gitu aja jawabnya lama." Ucap Aria kemudian, dengan nada kesal.

'Eh? Barusan dia mengatakannya sambil kesal?' Pikir Len.

Pada akhirnya Len tidak mengerti tentang perwatakan dari diri Aria sama sekali...

.

.

.

"WOW! RUMAH YANG FANTASTIS!"

Len masuk ke dalam sebuah rumah mewah yang sebelumnya hanya bisa di lihat dari luar gerbang, dengan mata yang berakomodasi sempurna, dia melihat setiap sudut ruangan yang tengah dia tempati dengan teliti, seperti seorang _stalker_ yang sedang mencari waktu yang tepat untuk melahap 'target'nya.

"Selamat datang _senpai_, anggap saja rumah sendiri."

Aria berjalan dengan santai di tengah-tengah para _butler_ dan _maid _yang menundukan tubuh dihadapannya. Len berdecak kagum dengan apa yang dia lihat.

'Bangsawan memang beda.' Pikir Len.

Ketika Aria pamit untuk kembali ke kamarnya dulu dan berganti baju, Len mulai melihat-lihat apa saja yang ada di aula tempat dia menunggu.

"Jangan bilang..."

Len menghampiri sebuah etalase kaca dan menempelkan wajahnya di kaca tersebut, matanya bergerak naik dan turun untuk memeriksa 'keaslian' dari barang yang sedang dia lihat, setelah yakin dengan apa yang dia lihat, dia langsung berteriak kegirangan tepat saat Aria sudah ada di belakangnya.

"Ini... INI TIDAK MUNGKIN! AKU TIDAK PERCAYA INI!"

Len berbalik dengan wajah yang terlihat seperti 'orang mesum yang sedang bergairah' dengan nafas terengah-engah dan mata yang melebar, dia memegang pundak Aria dan mengguncangnya pelan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan barang itu! Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Apa yang _senpai_ katakan?"

"Itu! Barang itu!"

Len menunjuk ke semua 'benda' yang dia maksud.

"Itu adalah 10 hadiah figma model untuk sepuluh pembeli pertama seri terbaru dari game 'Oda Nobunaga no Yabou'! Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan semuanya?! Ini semua barang langka!"

"Aku hanya membeli langsung sepuluh game waktu itu."

"Waa! Kau bahkan punya 5 jilid bundel terbatas dari light novel legendaris Love Stigma versi platinum lengkap dengan tanda tangan penulisnya!"

"Belum lagi kau bahkan punya gunpla Zaku keluaran pertama! Ini kan sudah ditarik dari pasaran! Ini adalah gunpla model pertama yang pernah dikeluarkan!"

Len sibuk sendiri dengan kesenangannya melihat benda-benda Aria tanpa henti. Aria memiringkan kepala, di satu sisi dia senang melihat Len senang akan barang-barangnya, di sisi lain, Aria serasa melihat monyet yang ingin masuk ke kandang hewan lain.

Aria sendiri belum lama ada di Jepang, tapi dengan statusnya sebagai bangsawan kerajaan (dan juga beberapa koneksi khusus tentunya) Aria mampu untuk mendapatkan hal-hal yang dia inginkan. Awalnya dia tidak begitu tertarik dengan dunia 'otaku' yang sedang populer, dia hanya melihat budaya tersebut sebagai hal yang biasa, jangankan tertarik, bahkan untuk hanya memiliki niat mengetahui apa itu 'otaku' dia tidak punya. Hingga suatu hari, ibunya menawarkan Aria sebuah game untuk melepas kesehariaannya yang selalu dipenuhi kursus dan juga pembelajaran menjadi ratu yang baik, itu sebuah galge dari Jepang, anehnya, itu membuat Aria menangis saat menyelesaikannya. Walau tidak dalam tahap kecanduan, tapi Aria perlahan mau mengenal budaya Jepang akan permainan dan kreatifitasnya di bidang hiburan, hingga sekarang ini. Walau dia terlihat sebagai seorang kolektor berat di bidang otaku, tapi nyatanya dia tidak menunjukan ketertarikannya akan hal tersebut pada orang lain. Dia mengetahui kalau budaya otaku nyatanya malah kurang dihargai oleh masyarakat Jepang sendiri.

Melihat Len yang seperti anak kecil, sejenak membuat Aria melupakan masalahnya, masalahnya tentang kampung halamannya yang sedang dijerat oleh masalah yang berat. Hanya doa yang bisa Aria lakukan untuk membantu ayah dan ibunya melewati krisis negara. Alasan Aria ke Jepang juga demi menghindari konspirasi yang sedang terjadi di kampung halamannya, dengan dikawal dengan puluhan pengawal yang beragam dan ahli di bidangnya, Aria mungkin jadi salah satu orang penting di Jepang yang dilindungi dengan ketat, Aria juga datang ke Jepang dengan bantuan kedutaan Inggris (Britania) di Jepang karena St. Lucia sendiri adalah salah satu negara kolonial Inggris yang tidak memiliki hak diplomatik individual.

Kembali ke keadaan sekarang, Aria masih melihati Len yang bingung akan kesenangan di depannya.

"Aria! Ini hebat! Aku iri denganmu!"

"Aku bisa memberikan itu semua kepada _senpai_."

"Benarkah?!" Ucap Len tanpa melepas pandanganya.

"Jadilah pacarku, dan aku akan memberikan semua milikku pada _senpai_, termasuk tubuh dan jiwaku."

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Len menjawab 'iya' dengan segera dan suara yang lantang. Dibutakan oleh materialisme di hadapannya, Len tanpa sadar sudah menggali kuburannya sendiri di kehidupan yang dia jalani. Apa Len membuat keputusan yang benar?

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"_Kalian tahu apa yang menjadi pola pikir orang awam tentang candaan? Itu hanyalah untaian kata yang ditujukan untuk kepentingan hiburan, nyatanya, banyak orang yang terjerumus dalam keadaan serius karena sebuah candaan yang tidak sengaja."_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 4 selesai~

Itu nama game di atas beneran ada, saya berpikir kalau mengganti namanya, berarti saya merubah nama tokoh sejarah paling bersejarah di Jepang (Oda Nobunaga). Untuk nama LN, saya ngarang sendiri XD

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Salah, Ada yang Salah Dengan Semua Ini

_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Minna-san~  
Ohisashiburi desu~_

Membahas tentang fict ini, saya bisa berkata kalau fict ini akan jadi fict terpanjang yang akan saya buat dari semua fict yang pernah saya buat selama ini. Saya sudah menargetkan fict ini sampai 25 chapter, bahkan lebih, semoga gak bosan ya!

P.S: Saya bakal mereplace chapter 1-5 karena ada kesalahan serius.

_Kisah Sebuah Senja_

_Main Character: Kagamine Len, Hatsune Miku, IA__  
__Main Pair: Guess who? Anybody want to answer and try to solve this question? :3_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies__  
__Story © Me__  
__UTAUloid © Owner creator__  
__Fanloid © Creator_

_Summary :_

_"'Lebih baik kau mati saja!' Aku terbangun dari mimpi burukku lagi, andai saja-andai saja ada seseorang yang bisa membantuku menghilangkan mimpi buruk ini./'Kau bisa!' 'Jangan bohong!' 'Aku tidak akan berbohong!' 'Kalau begitu, berikan aku tujuan hidup!'/ Setelah berbagai peristiwa, akankah aku bisa menerima senyuman seperti warna langit senja yang selalu aku sukai?/Cerita tentang Hikikomori berat, Penyanyi hebat dan Seniman berbakat! Kemana cerita ini akan berjalan?"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' (italic)_: Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutipsatu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
'**Abc**'/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"_Senpai, _apa _senpai_ lapar?"

Aku mendengar suara dari Aria yang menawarkan aku makanan. Sekarang sudah malam, sekitar jam 9 malam. Jam 10 nanti aku akan ada shift malam di tempat kerja ku. Sudah beberapa saat lalu aku terkagum-kagum dengan semua koleksi Aria, dan kalian tahu apa yang terjadi? Aku dipelototi oleh semua orang yang ada di _mansion_ ini, mulai dari penjaga kebun sampai pelayannya! Kalian tahu kan rasanya dilihat banyak orang dengan pandangan yang mengintimidasi?! Itu mengerikan, sungguh… Beneran deh… Beneran, sumpah.

Aku mengangguk atas pertanyaan Aria, yah… Paling tidak aku bisa mengisi perut sebelum aku pulang. Aria mengambil tanganku dan menarikku ke ruang makan, tunggu… Apa dia memang seperti ini? Maksudku, dia jadi lebih agresif terhadapku.

Sesampainya di ruang makan, yang aku bisa lihat hanyalah meja yang saaaaaaaangat panjang! Pake banget… Padahal yang duduk di sana hanya aku dan Aria.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurut _senpai_?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" Jawabku balas bertanya.

"Apakah kita harus duduk bersebrangan di sisi lebar dari meja?"

HAH?!

"Bukannya kita malah terpaut sangat jauh? Apa kau sehat? Kau duduk di sebelah sanaaaa… Dan aku di sebelah sini." Ucapku sambil menunjuk sisi meja yang hingga belasan meter jauhnya di hadapanku.

"Kalau duduk bersebrangan di sisi panjang dari meja?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Yah… Kalau nggak masalah sih. Mau di kursi yang mana?" BUKK! Aku langsung menutup mulutku, ada puluhan kursi yang saling berhadapan di sini! Kenapa aku malah mengajukan pertanyaan yang malah membuat waktu makan jadi lebih lama sih.

Aria nampak berpikir, sudah kuduga, dia menganggap serius perkataanku, pasti dia mengira, nomor kursi yang akan aku dan dia duduki mempengaruhi mood selama makan… Dasar bodoh, Len bodoh!

"Aaa! Kenapa kita tidak duduk bersebelahan saja?!" Ucapku panic.

BUAK!

Kenapa aku malah memberikan saran yang menjadi pedang bermata dua sih?! Kenapa aku tidak memilihkan bangku dengan posisi berhadapan saja?! LEN BODOH!

"Ehm… Boleh…"

"Apa?"

Apa aku salah dengar?

"Apa yang kau katakan barusan?" Ucapku sekali lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau _senpai_ mau duduk bersebelahan." Ucapnya dengan muka datar, tapi ada rona merah di pipinya.

Dunia seakan runtuh di hadapanku… Dia, dia, dia tak kusangka bisa seimut ini!

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Waktu berlalu, tanpa sadar sudah jam 10 malam. Aku pamit dengan wajah robot dihadapan Aria, walau akhirnya dia membalas salamku dengan sedikit senyum. Tuh kan… Ada yang nggak beres sama anak ini. Apa tadi aku mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh kepadanya?

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu, sekarang sudah pagi hari. Seperti biasa, aku tidak tidur semalaman. Aku masih bermain game seperti biasa, kenapa? Kalian bilang kehidupanku membosankan? Ngaca dulu sana, gak apa-apa membosankan, yang penting nggak nyusahin orang tua! Tunggu, emang sekarang aku punya orang tua?

"_Nii-chan_! Nggak sekolah?!"

Suara teriakan Rin terdengar lagi dari bawah, dia mengajak ke sekolah.

"Nggak, libur dulu!"

"Bolos mah bilang aja kali!"

"Au… Itu sakit Rin…" Biasanya menggerutu, kok sekarang dia teriak sih?! Dasar adik…

Rin keluar rumah sambil membanting pintu, suaranya terdengar sampai lantai dua. Kenapa sih sama anak itu? Biasanya dia nggak pernah protes kalau aku nggak ke sekolah? Apa jangan-jangan… Jiwa _brocon_-nya bangkit! Mungkin dalam waktu dekat ini aku akan dipanggil _onii-chan, onii-chan_ dengan nada imut, dia akan menggelayuti diriku seharian penuh, menyelinap ke kamarku saat aku tidur, dan akhirnya kita berdua akan…. MIKIR APA AKU?!

Ngomong soal mikir apa, aku sempat berpikir soal Miku, apa dia baik-baik saja? Sekarang sudah hari kedua… Aku merasa bersalah sekarang karena memarahinya tempo hari, terlebih dia juga tidak menghubungiku semenjak kejadian itu… Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku benar-benar sudah bersama dengan Miku sejak kecil. Sebuah cerita klise seperti kedua anak kecil yang bertemu karena orang tuanya pindah rumah, mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama, dan tanpa disadari, mereka menjadi apa yang dikenal orang sebagai 'teman masa kecil.'

Aku terkadang suka tertawa ketika memikirkan masa kecilku sendiri, berpikir tentang saat-saat itu, memang membawa beberapa kenangan. Ada suatu saat ketika Miku bermain-main sendirian di sumur dekat kuil, kemudian dia tidak pulang hingga waktu beranjak menjadi malam. Semua orang mencarinya, termasuk aku.

Saat itu aku berlari dan mencarinya sendirian, hingga akhirnya aku mendengar suara tangisan ketika melewati kuil. Kukira awalnya itu Miku, tapi aku sempat mengurungkan niatku menuju kuil ketika aku mendengar suara tangisan itu mulai menghitung dari 1 hingga 10, dan selalu menangis keras ketika di hitungan ke-10.

Mendengar itu, kepalaku langsung dipenuhi oleh cerita Okiku, si hantu sumur*. Memberanikan diri, aku berlari ke arah kuil dengan menaiki tangga yang tidak ada habisnya, bukannya tidak habis sungguhan, hanya saja anak tangganya terlalu banyak untuk dihitung. Ketika sampai di atas, aku berputar mengelilingi areal kuil. Suara tangisan itu semakin menjadi-jadi ketika aku mendekati sumur, karena aku sewaktu itu masih kecil, aku langsung lari karena ketakutan hingga sebelum berlari kencang aku menghentikan langkahku saat sebuah kata terdengar di telingaku.

"LEEENN!"

Jeritanku makin menjadi-jadi saat itu! Aku kira hantu Okiku akan menangkapku dari dalam sumur dan membawaku menuju alam lain, saking ketakutannya, aku berlari hingga terjatuh karena tersandung alas kakiku sendiri. Kemudian suara yang mengatakan namaku itu terdengar lagi.

"LEN! AKAN AKU BERIKAN PISANG! JADI TOLONG AKU! HUWAAAA!"

Setelah mendengar kalau si 'hantu' akan memberikan aku pisang, aku langsung bersemangat, masa bodo mau hantu kek, setan kek, iblis kek, asalkan dia memberiku benda yang aku suka, akan kulawan semua itu! Itu yang aku pikirkan. Berlari ke arah sumur sambil gemetaran, aku melihat ke dalam sumur dengan tubuh yang juga gemetaran, yang aku lihat adalah kilauan rambut teal yang tersinari oleh sinar bulan. Ketika kepalaku menghalangi sinar bulan masuk ke dalam sumur, sosok itu menoleh ke atas, itulah Miku! Di sisi lain aku kasihan, tapi di satu sisi aku juga ingin tertawa, bagaimana cara dia bisa masuk ke dalam sumur semudah itu?!

Aku segera menenangkan dirinya dan mencari orang-orang untuk menolongnya. Setelah dia ditarik ke atas, dia langsung memelukku erat sambil menangis, kedua orang tua kami masing-masing malah mengabadikan foto kami berdua yang berpelukan saat kecil, lucu bukan?

Aku bertanya kepada dia, kenapa Miku bisa masuk ke sumur, alasannya sederhana.

'Kata orang, sumur itu bisa mengabulkan permohonanmu kalau kau melempar koin ke dalamnya. Kenapa harus lempar koin? Kenapa kau tidak masuk saja sendiri dan rasakan dengan tubuhmu sendiri keajaiban yang bisa terjadi?' Sungguh pikiran yang kekanak-kanakan!

Seterusnya aku bertanya lagi, kenapa dia menghitung satu samai sepuluh sambil menangis, hal yang membuatku takut dengan mengiranya kalau yang menghitung adalah hantu Okiku.

Alasannya juga sederhana, dia hanya takut, jadi dia berhitung untuk melepas ketakutannya, tapi dia hanya hapal satu sampai sepuluh, makanya dia selalu menangis lebih keras karena tidak tahu angka selanjutnya… Dasar…

Miku benar-benar sudah lama bersama denganku, tapi kenapa aku egois terhadap dirinya? Aku sendiri juga mengerti, di dalam pandanganku yang lain terhadap kehidupan Miku, aku iri… Aku sungguh iri, dia terlahir di keluarga normal dan bahagia, dia tumbuh besar dengan kasih sayang yang sangat besar hingga sekarang dari orang tuanya… Itu membuatku sangat iri, berbeda dengan kehidupanku, semuanya menjadi kacau saat aku menginjak umur 10 tahun. Aku menggelengkan kepala, aku tidak ingin lagi mengingat sesuatu yang buruk… Aku tidak mau lagi mengingat keburukan dalam hidupku…

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Di sekolah Len, sekarang sedang diadakan kelas seni bagi semua kelas satu. Di sekolah ini, ada waktu-waktu tertentu dimana semua kelas akan berkumpul bersama dan membuat suatu kesepakatan untuk mengisi waktu di saat mereka berkumpul. Tujuannya untuk membuat hubungan sosial antar kelas tidak berjalan buruk, itu saja. Selain itu, sama seperti sekarang ini, terkadang acara seperti itu digunakan oleh pihak sekolah sebagai kompetisi, dengan tujuan mencari bakat terpendam di antara para murid

"Ayo semua! Semangat! Bagi kelas dengan poin terbaik akan mendapat hadiah tiket makan di kantin sepuasnya selama seminggu! Berjuanglah untuk kelasmu!"

Guru-guru berteriak lantang menyemangati setiap kelas, di sisi lain, kelas Aria dan Rin sedang mengerjakan hal yang sama juga, tapi entah kenapa atmosfir yang ada di tempat Aria sangat berbeda.

"Rin-_chan_, kau kenal Arstugna_-san _kan?" Tanya salah satu teman Rin kepada Rin.

"Yup! Aria-_chan_ sangat terkenal loh!"

"Ya, aku rasa juga begitu, atmosfir dia berbeda dengan kita yang ada di sini."

Menoleh ke arah Aria, Rin mendapati sebuah lukisan yang amat sangat fantastis, Aria mewakili kelasnya dalam bidang seni lukis, Rin yang sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan tanah liat tidak bisa berkata apa-apa kepada diri Aria. Auranya sungguh mengintimidasi lawan yang mengerjakan lukisan di sekelilingnya. Lukisannya ada di dalam level yang berbeda dengan lawan-lawannya.

Orang-orang yang ada di sekitar Aria berdecak kagum, sedangkan pesaing yang melawan dia menatap Aria dengan tatapan benci. Rin sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, yang dia ketahui hanyalah kalau hasil lukisan Aria adalah hasil kelas tinggi.

"Ya! Atmosfirnya benar-benar berbeda, hasil lukisannya sangat fantastis!" Teman Rin hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

Bel tanda kompetisi berakhir sudah terdengar, semua kelas mendesah lega karena sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, semua yang berada di cabang yang berbeda dari seni lukis sudah selesai, hanya seni lukis saja yang belum. Peserta dalam kompetisi antar kelas yang ada di dalam cabang seni lukis memiliki tatapan benci, semuanya. Mereka melihat Aria dengan tatapan membunuh… Aria sendiri merasakannya, tapi dia tidak mau memperdulikannya.

Aria adalah orang berbakat, dia berasal dari Negara lain dan merupakan anggota keluarga dari keluarga bangsawan. Darah yang mengalir dalam dirinya adalah darah elit, bakat dan kemampuannya sudah diasah sejak kecil. Aria sendiri sudah sering merasakannya, dia yang sebenarnya selalu merendahkan diri, ditolak oleh orang-orang yang seharusnya sehobi dan sebidang dengan dirinya. Aria tidak pernah mau menyakiti orang lain, tapi tanpa sadar, bakatnya membuat orang lain benci terhadapnya.

"Apa-apaan dia! Hanya karena berbakat, apa dia bisa berbuat seenaknya?!"

"Semua usahaku sia-sia jika bersamanya!"

"Karyaku tidak akan pernah dihargai selama berdampingan dengan karyanya!"

"Apapun yang sudah kupelejari tidak akan pernah bisa melampauinya!"

Itulah kalimat-kalimat yang selalu keluar dan tertangkap pendengaran Aria selama ini. Dia tidak mau meyakiti orang-orang di sekitarnya, oleh karena itu, dia mendedikasikan dirinya pada hal lain, dia mengesampingkan bakatnya, dia bermain game, mengumpulkan koleksi figure dan novel yang dianggap banyak orang tidak terlalu berguna. Dia tidak keberatan dianggap tidak berguna oleh orang lain, asalkan dia tidak lagi menyebabkan eksistensinya menjadi beban terhadap apa yang orang lain sudah usahakan.

Aria berjalan keluar dari aula sekolah. Cara berjalannya anggun, tapi tidak ada kesombongan di dalamnya. Sayang, orang-orang mengira Aria adalah sosok yang sombong atas keadaannya, Aria tahu itu. Oleh karena itu, dia ingin menghindari orang lain, dengan harapan kalau orang lain tidak akan terluka karena kehadirannya, tapi semua itu salah…. Ada atau tidaknya Aria di dekat orang lain, selama eksistensi dirinya masih di kenal orang, dia akan selalu menjadi perbandingan atas sesuatu dan memenangkan perbandingan itu, membuat kesakitan pada diri orang lain untuk yang kesekian kalianya, lagi.

"Lihat itu! Tuan putri sedang menyombongkan dirinya!"

Di lorong, Aria diejek habis-habisan, menahan rasa sakitnya. Aria hanya terus berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk kebawah, menghindari tatapan yang mengarah kepadanya dengan seluruh kebencian.

"Mati saja kau!"

Sebuah pecahan kaca terlempar ke arah Aria dengan liar, dia tidak menduga sama sekali, sambil menunduk takut, dia hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan menunggu rasa sakit.

PRANG!

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?! APA KALIAN TIDAK TAHU MALU?! ADA APA DENGAN KALIAN SEMUA?! DIMANA OTAK KALIAN?!" Miku mendatangi Aria sambil berteriak marah, tangannya berdarah karena menepis pecahan kacah yang tadi tertuju kepada Aria. Di samping Miku, ada Rin yang mengikutinya. Sepertinya Rin menceritakan kepada Miku tentang Aria dan lukisannya, saat mereka hendak menghampiri Aria, mereka mendapati Aria sedang diejek oleh siswa lain.

Orang-orang langsung berkerumunan di sekitar mereka semua, ada yang penasaran, ada juga yang melihat karena kasihan, orang-orang yang sepertinya membenci Aria itu mulai mendecih. Dia melewati Miku sambil menyikut kasar bahu Miku.

"Dasar jalang! Beraninya minta bantuan yang lebih tua!" Ucap salah satu orang, yang tertuju kepada Aria.

"Jangan harap kau bisa lepas, jalang, untuk si kakak kelas yang tidak berguna dan sok heroik, kau tidak mengerti masalah kami, jangan ikut campur," Ucap yang lain.

Mereka pergi meninggalkan Miku, Rin, dan Aria. Melihat tangan Miku yang berdarah, Aria panik dan memegang tangan itu dengan tangannya. Dia terlihat sangat merasa bersalah, memegang tangan itu sambil gemetar, dia berkata pelan.

"_Senpai_, _senpai_ harus ke UKS…" Ucapnya sambil gemetar.

Alih-alih memegang Miku dan mengantarkan Miku, Aria malah dilindungi oleh Miku dibawah bahunya, mereka berjalan pelan dengan Aria yang masih merasa shock.

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" Ucap Rin, dia tidak mengerti, dia tidak pernah mengerti keadaan Aria. Rin adalah tipe orang yang enjoy dan _easygoing_, dia tidak pernah berpikiran untuk memusuhi orang lain, sehingga dia tidak pernah merasakan rasanya dibenci. Di lain sisi, Rin itu maniak senyum dan tawa, dia tidak akan mengerti masalah Aria yang selalu dibenci selama dia belum pernah merasakan rasanya dibenci orang lain sampai ke ubun-ubun.

Miku tidak menjawab pertanyaan Rin, tapi dia tahu, Aria tidak bisa membalas, dia tidak akan pernah membalas apapun yang terjadi. Aria hanya ingin orang menerimanya, sama seperti Len… Aria dan Len, memang punya kemiripan, itulah pikir Miku, Miku memang orang yang peka, walau dia terlihat biasa, dia tahu apa yang orang lain rasakan.

Mereka tetap berjalan dalam diam, Miku tidak mau mengungkit sebuah masalah kalau yang punya masalah tidak berkata apapun, itulah prinsip Miku. Aria yang gemetar, menangis dalam diam dan berkata dengan pelan tanpa diduga Miku.

"Andai… Andai _senpai_, Len-_senpai_ ada di sini…" Dengan nada mengharap dan wajah yang sangat sendu.

Seketika wajah Miku langsung berubah terkejut dan masam.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"_Bakat adalah hal yang mengerikan, percayalah dengan hal itu."_

* * *

XOXOX

Chapter 5 selesai~

Di atas ada yang kata yang diberi bintang, tahu hantu Okiku? Coba cari deh di google, itu cerita hantu yang katanya seorang pelayan yang memecahkan piring kesepuluh dari sepuluh piring berharga milik majikannya. Dia dibuang ke sumur dan dibiarkan mati di sana, hingga sekarang cerita ini menjadi legenda yang mengerikan bagi masyarakat di Jepang, dimana akan ada wanita yang menangis sambil menghitung dan akan menjadi jeritan saat hitungan ke sepuluh XD

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Kemiripan

_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Minna-san~  
Ohisashiburi desu~_

Halo semuanya! Author abis selese UTS! XD

Entah mau bilang apa, saya sendiri juga gak tahu. Nantinya cerita ini, saya bisa bilang agak menguras emosi, bukan… Bukannya dramatis atau mengharukan atau semacamnya, tapi malah membuat anda kesel dan mumet sendiri dengan kalimat 'Ini cerita apa sih?!' XD #PLAK, bercanda kok.

Langsung dimulai aja ya!

_Kisah Sebuah Senja_

_Main Character: Kagamine Len, Hatsune Miku, IA__  
__Main Pair: Guess who? Anybody want to answer and try to solve this question? :3_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies__  
__Story © Me__  
__UTAUloid © Owner creator__  
__Fanloid © Creator_

_Summary :_

_"'Lebih baik kau mati saja!' Aku terbangun dari mimpi burukku lagi, andai saja-andai saja ada seseorang yang bisa membantuku menghilangkan mimpi buruk ini./'Kau bisa!' 'Jangan bohong!' 'Aku tidak akan berbohong!' 'Kalau begitu, berikan aku tujuan hidup!'/ Setelah berbagai peristiwa, akankah aku bisa menerima senyuman seperti warna langit senja yang selalu aku sukai?/Cerita tentang Hikikomori berat, Penyanyi hebat dan Seniman berbakat! Kemana cerita ini akan berjalan?"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' (italic)_: Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutipsatu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
'**Abc**'/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"?"

"Ada apa _senpai_?" Ucap Aria, menanggapi gelagat aneh Miku.

"Len, apa dia, apa dia baik saja?" Miku bertanya kepada Aria tentang keadaan Len, suasana menjadi hening seketika.

Kenapa? Ada apa dengan Len-_senpai_? Pikir Aria. Bukannya Miku-_senpai _adalah teman yang paling dekat dengan Len-_senpai_? Lanjut Aria dalam pikirannya. Miku sudah sehari lebih tidak melihat Len, biasanya walau Len tidak masuk, Miku akan tetap menyempatkan diri untuk pergi ke rumah Len sorenya untuk sekedar berkunjung atau mengantarkan makanan untuk Len. Keluarga Len dan Miku sudah sangat dekat, ketika Len dan Rin ditinggal orang tua mereka, keluarga Mikulah yang berperan sebagai keluarga kedua bagi Rin dan Len.

"Len-_senpai_, dia sehat kok. Kemarin dia pergi ke rumahku malahan! Kami membicarakan banyak hal bersama!" Ucap Aria penuh rasa senang, Miku dan juga Rin terkejut dengan perkataan Aria. Bukan hanya terkejut dengan perubahan ekspresi Aria yang sudah hampir menangis barusan menjadi ekspresi bahagia, tapi juga terkejut dengan Len yang mau pergi ke rumah orang lain di waktu senggangnya.

Rin tidak tahu kalau kakaknya pergi kemarin, dia terlanjur kesal dengan sifat kakaknya, padahal Rin sudah terbiasa menghadapinya. Sepertinya masa puber Rin baru akan dimulai, seperti kata orang, puber saat SMA benar-benar masa labil bagi seorang remaja.

Sedangkan Miku memasang senyuman pahit, di satu sisi dia senang kalau Len bisa segera melupakan insiden dengan dirinya tempo hari, tapi di satu sisi dia juga iri, kenapa Len bisa dengan santainya melupakan itu semua? Apakah Miku begitu tidak penting di mata Len sehingga membuat Len cepat melupakannya? Miku hanya bisa meringis.

Miku terus memasang wajah masam hingga mereka bertiga sampai di UKS dan masih berkecimpung di pikirannya sendiri dari tadi.

"Apa saja yang dilakukan Len bersamamu?" Tanpa sadar, ketika mereka sudah duduk di salah satu kasur yang ada di UKS, Miku menginterogasi Aria dengan tatapan menusuk.

"Kami awalnya hanya bertemu di konbini tempat Len-_senpai_ bekerja, tidak disangka pertemuan seperti itu bisa terjadi, ini seperti takdir yang sudah ditentukan bukan?" Ucap Aria, dengan perubahan emosinya yang terlalu drastis.

'Anak ini? Apa dia punya hubungan dengan Len yang tidak aku ketahui?' Pikir Miku.

"Terus?" Ucap Miku lagi.

"Aku mengajaknya jalan-jalan sebentar, tanpa sadar dia meminta untuk bisa datang ke rumahku, yah… Aku sendiri sih yang sudah berjanji akan membawanya ke rumahku di lain waktu. Tidak disangka Len-_senpai_ ternyata juga tahu game yang aku mainkan, dia terkagum-kagum dengan koleksi figure dan juga novelku… Kami memiliki banyak kemiripan bukan? Atas dasar itu, aku mengajaknya untuk be… ber… berpacaran denganku. Dia menerimanya begitu saja." Ucap Aria, dengan wajah merah dan terbata-bata ketika mengucapkan kata 'berpacaran'.

BRAK!

"APA-APAAN INI?!"

Rin adalah orang yang bereaksi negative pertama kali ketika mendengar cerita Aria sampai selesai.

"Aku tidak dengar apapun dari _onii-chan_ tentang kalian berdua berpacaran?! Kalian melakukannya di belakangku?! Adiknya sendiri?!" Rin kesal setelah mendengar cerita dari Aria.

"Ka-Kagamine-_san_? Ada apa denganmu?" Aria mundur sedikit karena terkena bentakan dari Rin.

"Kalian… Kalian bersembunyi seperti itu… Mengatakan dengan mudahnya kalau kalian be-berpacaran tanpa aku ketahui?! Sungguh kejam!"

Air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua iris biru Rin, mula-mula sedikit, tapi kemudian menjadi lebih banyak dan banyak. Miku yang melihat semua itu langsung menghampiri Rin dan menyeka mata Rin.

Miku awalnya tidak ingin ikut campur masalah ini, tapi ada sesuatu… Suatu perasaan yang bergejolak di hati Miku, yang mengatakan kalau Miku juga tidak senang dengan berita dari Aria, tentang Aria yang sudah berpacaran dengan Len. Miku tidak peduli mau itu sungguhan atau hanya rekayasa dari Aria, tapi dia terbawa perasaannya, dia juga menatap kesal Aria tanpa sebab.

"Tu-tunggu Kagamine-_san_?! Mungkin Len-_senpai_ hanya belum punya waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya kepadamu! Selain itu, kenapa kau terlihat begitu kesal? Apakah salah kalau aku dan Len-_senpai_ berpacaran tanpa kau ketahui?" Tanya Aria, mencoba menenangkan suasana.

"Kau tidak mengerti! Kau tidak akan mengerti! Kau hanya orang luar! Kau… Kau… Kau… Aku membencimu!"

BRAK!

Pintu UKS ditutup dengan kencang oleh Rin di depan wajah Miku dan Aria. Entah apa yang membuat kesal Rin, Aria masih tidak bisa mengerti sama sekali, bahkan sampai membuat Rin menangis, sebuah perasaan bersalah yang sangat besar menyeruak dari dalam hati kecil Aria.

"Kenapa? Apa yang salah dariku sehingga dia marah dan pergi?" Aria merenungi perbuatannya lagi.

Miku menatap keduanya sendu.

Miku mengerti, ada yang salah di sini. Rin, dia sama seperti Len, dia juga mengalami kesakitan yang sama dengan yang dialami Len karena mereka saudara kandung, mereka sudah bersama sejak kecil, bahkan sebelum Miku mengenal mereka. Miku memiliki suatu simpulan, kalau… Rin memiliki sebuah 'rasa' dengan Len, dengan saudaranya sendiri, tapi dia sadar kalau dia tidak akan bisa meraih Len apapun yang Rin lakukan. Membandingkan semua itu, Rin menyerah dan mencoba bersikap seperti biasa. Itu adalah simpulan dari Miku, tapi masih bisa saja kalau simpulan itu salah.

Rin takut, dia hanya terlalu takut kalau kakak yang sudah ada untuknya sejak kecil diambil secepat ini dihadapannya sendiri. Oleh teman yang dia kenal baik, tepat di depan hidungnya. Rin sudah tahu kalau ini akan terjadi, tapi hatinya belum sepenuhnya siap, dia masih merasakannya, rasa sakit yang perlahan muncul karena orang yang sepenuhnya kau sayangi diambil di hadapanmu sendiri.

Disamping itu, Miku juga merasakan kasihan terhadap Aria. Aria hanya ingin mendapatkan sebuah kebahagiaan, sebuah kebahagiaan kecil bagi dirinya yang telah membuang seluruh kehidupan sempurnanya dan terjun ke dalam kegelapan, agar bukan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya yang terjerumus ke dalam kegelapan itu, dengan kata lain, mengorbankan kesenangannya sendiri. Dia sudah tahu, bakat Aria sangatlah mengerikan. Bakatnya bahkan bisa membunuh semangat orang lain dalam sekejap tanpa Aria sendiri sadari. Dibalik semua rasa sakit itu, Aria hanya ingin sebuah kebahagiaan kecil, ya… Kebahagiaan dengan menjadikan orang yang dia rasa sangat mirip dengannya, seorang Kagamine Len agar menjadi pendampingnya selama dia menjalani neraka dalam hidupnya.

Miku mengerti keduanya, dia paham kalau keduanya –Rin dan Aria- tengah dalam perasaan dilemma karena bergantung pada orang yang sama… Tapi bukan hanya itu.

Miku sendiri juga menyadari, kalau dia juga bergantung pada orang yang sama pula, seorang Kagamine Len.

.

.

.

Aku tengah sendirian di rumah, tidak ada orang, tidak ada hewan… Hanya aku, mungkin memang hanya aku yang mengeluarkan aura makhluk hidup organik di rumah ini.

Aku, Len, bingung ingin melakukan apa. Aku ingin keluar dari rumah, tapi harus apa? Di ujung semua itu, aku juga tengah memikirkan Miku, Aria dan Rin. Entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak.

Aku terlibat masalah dengan Miku tempo hari.

Rin, entah kenapa besikap berbeda kepadaku.

Aria, aku tidak tahu apa yang memasuki kepala anak itu, tapi bukannya dia terlalu agresif dengan sikapnya kepadaku?

Di tengah semua pikiran yang berbelit-belit seperti itu, aku tetap tidak bisa memutuskan siapa yang sebenarnya harus aku khawatirkan terlebih dahulu. Mereka bertiga penting bagiku. Rin adalah adikku, Miku adalah temanku sejak kecil, sedangkan Aria, walau aku baru mengenalnya belum lama ini, tapi aku bisa merasakannya, ada banyak kemiripan di antara kami.

Di tengah kecimpung pikiran yang tiada habisnya di kepalaku ini, bel pintu rumah berbunyi.

TING TONG!

Siapa yang datang di siang bolong seperti ini?

Aku menuruni tangga dengan perlahan, tubuhku benar-benar lelah, aku mempunyai banyak pekerjaan, disamping itu, aku juga tidak pernah mengatur jadwal tidurku, mungkin perkataan Miku ada benarnya, aku harus merubah gaya hidup tidak sehatku mulai dari sekarang.

TING TONG!

TING TONG!

TING TONG!

Orang seperti apa yang tidak sabaran menekan bel rumah orang lain seperti itu sih?! Dengan perasaan setangah geregetan, aku berjalan dengan menghempas-hempaskan angin dari telapak kakiku yang menginjak tatami di rumah.

BRUAK!

Aku menarik pintu dengan kasar hingga berciuman dengan tembok di sampingku, belum mengalihkan pandangan kepada si orang tidak sopan yang menekan-nekan bel di pintu rumah orang lain dengan gila, aku langsung menyemburnya.

"ADA APA SI-"

Sriing…

"Eh?"

Aku menoleh bingung ketika mendengar suara desingan besi yang sempat tertangkap oleh telingaku, ketika aku mengarahkan mataku ke bawah, ada sebilah pedang yang dekat sekali dengan leherku.

Apa ini asli?

BUK! BUK!

TING!

Aku memukulnya mulai dari ornament di antara gagang dan bilah pedang, kemudian mengetuk bilah pedangnya. Suaranya seperti suara Logam berat yang diukir dengan baik dan suara besi tajam yang di asah dengan sempurna.

Jadi seperti ini ya pedang asli?

Di dalam game modern, biasanya pedang lurus seperti ini sudah kehilangan eksistensinya. Pada game-game zaman medieval di Eropa, pedang seperti ini memiliki banyak ragam karena memang jenis ini yang baru ada di zaman seperti itu. Pada game-game _Hi-tech_ dengan teknologi sekelas _magitek armor_*, pedang berbentuk seperti ini sudah punah, biasanya senjata, apalagi yang berjenis _melee_ atau untuk serangan jarak pendek sudah memiliki pola yang beragam, dinamis dan keren. Seperti halnya revolver-pedang, _gunblade_… Atau juga senjata sepeti _composite bow_, sebuah busur yang dimana jika kau menyatukan kedua ujung busur tersebut, dia bisa menjadi pedang untuk pertarungan jarak dekat. Efisiensinya bagus untuk keduanya, baik pertarungan jarak dekat dan jarak jauh, salah satu senjata paling disenangi di game RPG!

Kembali ke dunia nyata, aku masih tidak sadar, siapa yang menaruh pedang di leherku ini.

Aku mengetuknya lagi, pedang tersebut makin lama makin mendekatiku kulit leherku, menggoresnya sedikit dan memberikan aku darah dari dalam kulitku.

Ah… Darah. Jadi ini benar-benar asli...

Krik...

Krik...

Krik...

...

TUNGGU?! APA?!

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIYYYYY!"

SIAPA YANG BAWA-BAWA PEDANG ASLI UNTUK MENGANCAM DI ZAMAN SEPERTI INI?!

"Hmm...Entah kenapa reaksimu dalam menghadapi pedang ini tadi membuatku tertarik, jadi kau ya, orang yang sudah bersama dengan _hime-sama _selama di Jepang…"

Aku melihat ke depan dengan ekspresi ketakutan, ada seorang _onee-san _cantik berpayudara besar tengah menatapku dengan niat membunuh.

ORANG INI MAU MEMBUNUHKU!

BRUAK!

Aku langsung menjatuhkan diriku sendiri dan merangkak mundur. Hidupku memang membosankan dan penuh dengan penderitaan, walau yang membunuhku adalah seorang _onee-san_ cantik, tapi aku masih belum mau mati!

"A-a-a-a-ampuni aku!" Ucapku sambil gemetaran dan menelungkupkan tanganku di depan wajah, memohon ampun.

Orang itu menyarungkan pedangnya kembali, membuatku bertanya keheranan. Dia melemaskan tatapannya dan membungkuk di depanku secara tiba-tiba.

"Maafkan saya karena tengah berbuat kasar. Saya pantas untuk dihukum cambuk seratus kali atau dilempari batu sampai mati setelah ini jika saya memang benar-benar melukai orang yang berharga bagi _hime-sama_, tapi sebelum itu, izinkan saya memperkenalkan diri."

Ketika dia mengatakan itu, ada empat orang lain yang mengenakan seragam sama dengan gambar bendera yang memiliki lambang Inggris di bagian dada mereka, mereka berempat juga ikut menunduk di hadapanku, membuatku makin kebingungan.

"Eh? Eh? Eh?"

"Nama saya adalah Culnoza Scarlet, ksatria yang melayani keluarga Arstugna untuk beberapa generasi. Saya adalah generasi ke dua belas, bertugas untuk melindungi nona Arcana Rumilia Illianne von Arstugna XIV secara pribadi."

"Hah? Siapa?"

"Tuan mengenalnya dengan nama nona Aria."

"Oh.. Aria…"

"APA?!"

Aria yang itu? Beneran yang itu? Yang kemarin aku kerumahnya? Yang aku lihat isi dari ruangan pribadinya penuh dengan figma dan novel? Yang bermain game baru 3 bulan tapi sudah mengalahkanku dari segi _gameplay_?!

"Aria yang warna rambutnya nggak jelas itu?"

Sriing..

"Katakan sekali lagi, dan kepala tuan akan putus dari leher tuan."

"Maafkan aku!"

Aku mengajak kelima orang itu masuk ke rumahku, aku tidak mau menutup pintu rumah, takut… Ya, hanya satu kata, aku takut kalau nanti berkata salah lagi dan dibunuh… Lalu tidak ada yang menyadari kalau aku sudah mati… Hiiy…

.

.

.

Di UKS, keadaan benar-benar sangat hening. Baik Aria maupun Miku tidak mau membuka pembicaraan. Aria benar-benar shock, dia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, yang sudah ia mengerti hanyalah satu hal, kenyataan bahwa dia menyakiti Rin, satu-satunya murid yang masih ingin dekat dengannya di kelas…

"Mirip…"

Miku mengatakan sesuatu, menarik perhatian Aria seketika.

"Kalian berdua memang mirip."

Tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Miku, Aria hanya bisa menunduk. Dia tidak tahu siapa yang mirip dengan siapa menurut perkataan Miku. Aria hanya bisa menatap Miku intens.

"Kau tahu? Hidup itu menyakitkan bukan? Kalian berdua, asal kau tahu saja, kau dan Rin bersandar pada orang yang sama… Tanpa aku sadari, aku juga sama, aku bersandar pada diri orang itu, orang yang kalian berdua sandarkan."

Aria masih berdecak bingung, siapa yang dia maksud? Pikir Aria. Tidak cukup lama berkutat pada pikirannya, dia sadar siapa yang dimaksud oleh Miku. Len, Kagamine Len adalah orang yang dikatakan sebagai 'tempat bersandar' oleh Miku.

Miku tersenyum kecut, dia juga keluar dari UKS setelah tangannya sudah cukup enak digerakkan di dalam perban. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun, Miku keluar dalam diam dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada Aria.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, kuharap kau sudah baikan nanti."

Berpikir dari awal, dia mencoba menelaah apa yang sudah terjadi kepada dirinya dan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Awalnya Aria hanya ingin mengatakan kalau akhirnya dia bisa mendapatkan sedikit kebahagiaan –mendapatkan orang yang berharga sekelas Kagamine Len di samping dirinya. Tapi kemudian, adik Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin marah tanpa sebab, dia serasa dihancurkan dari dalam karena kemarahan dari Rin yang dia tidak pahami apa penyebabnya, Rin menangis dan pergi sambil mengatakan kalau Rin membenci Aria. Aria paham dengan dirinya sendiri, dia memang tidak terlalu peka terhadap perasaan orang lain, dia juga mengerti, karena ketidakpekaan yang dia milikilah, orang-orang tersakiti di dekatnya tanpa bisa Aria mengerti kenapa. _Senpai__-_nya, Miku, pada saat itu tidak mengatakan apapun, kemudian dia mengatakan tentang 'tempat bersandar yang sama' di hadapan Aria. Aria awalnya tidak bisa menangkap, siapa atau apa yang dimaksud dengan 'tempat bersandar' oleh Miku. Dia hanya bisa menerka, mungkin 'tempat bersandar' ini adalah masalah atau sebuah kesulitan yang mirip tapi tidak serupa yang dirinya, Miku dan juga Rin alami. Tapi kemudian dia berpikir, bagaimana hal seperti itu bisa membuat Rin sangat marah? Jika ini memang disebabkan karena sebuah masalah antara Rin dan Aria yang mirip, tapi kedua masalah ini kan memiliki tempatnya masing-masing, mereka tidak saling mencampuri masalah yang ada pada diri salah satu dari mereka yang lain, tidak ada yang saling ikut campur masalah di sini. Lantas apa yang tengah terjadi sehingga membuat Rin kelihatan sangat depresi?

...

Aria akhirnya mengerti apa masalahnya disini, maksud dari kata 'tempat bersandar' yang dimaksud Miku adalah, orang yang mereka 'sukai'. Dia akhirnya mengerti, dia sudah jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah… Dia jatuh cinta kepada orang, yang seharusnya sudah memberikan kebahagiaan kepada orang lain terlebih dahulu, sejak lama, bukannya memberikan kebahagiaan untuk dirinya –Aria sendiri...

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"_Hati yang merupakan tempat emosi bermekaran adalah bagian paling rapuh. Hati ini tidak bisa disentuh, dan juga tidak dapat diterka ada dimana letaknya, tapi sekalinya hati ini disakiti, rasa sakitnya tidak akan pernah bisa menghilang dengan mudah."_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 6 selesai~

Konfliknya mungkin sudah kelihatan, tapi ini fict slice of life, saya tidak akan hanya memasukan satu konflik di dalam cerita ini XD

Konfliknya mungkin akan berekspansi. Kalian masih ingat desclaimer fict ini? Isi dari desclaimer itu belum sepenuhnya keluar, mungkin baru kalimat pertama yang di jelaskan di sini ^^

Di atas ada frasa yang diberi bintang kecil, Magitek Armor, ini merupakan nama dari mesin humanoid raksasa yang digunakan untuk perang dalam film-film yang mengangkat tema masa depan ^^

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Aku... Aku...

Halo semuanya! Saya balik lagi, chapter ini akan sedikit menyedihkan, saya cuma mau bilang itu.

Langsung mulai aja ya!

_Kisah Sebuah Senja_

_Main Character: Kagamine Len, Hatsune Miku, IA  
Main Pair: Guess who? Anybody want to answer and try to solve this question? :3_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
UTAUloid © Owner creator  
Fanloid © Creator_

_Summary :_

_"'Lebih baik kau mati saja!' Aku terbangun dari mimpi burukku lagi, andai saja-andai saja ada seseorang yang bisa membantuku menghilangkan mimpi buruk ini./'Kau bisa!' 'Jangan bohong!' 'Aku tidak akan berbohong!' 'Kalau begitu, berikan aku tujuan hidup!'/ Setelah berbagai peristiwa, akankah aku bisa menerima senyuman seperti warna langit senja yang selalu aku sukai?/Cerita tentang Hikikomori berat, Penyanyi hebat dan Seniman berbakat! Kemana cerita ini akan berjalan?"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' (italic)_: Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutipsatu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
'**Abc**'/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Kenapa? Apa aku berbuat kesalahan lagi?"

Aria berjalan linglung, dia masih di sekolah, tidak melakukan apapun. Semuanya telah membuat dirinya shock. Ya, sangat shock.

Aria takut akan sekelilingnya sekarang, dia menangis akan keadaannya sendiri. Dia sudah tidak kuat, dia hanya ingin kebahagiaan, dia hanya ingin sebuah senyuman kecil yang tertuju kepadanya untuk menyemangatinya kini, tidak peduli senyum itu dari siapa. Aria masih tidak mengerti, lebih tepatnya dia tidak ingin mengerti semuanya, kenapa harus menjadi seperti ini? Pikir Aria, apa aku kurang menjadi anak yang baik? Pikirnya lagi.

Aria selalu menjadi anak baik, selalu, sejak kecil. Tapi, kenapa tidak ada yang mau mengerti tentang dirinya? Sejauh mata memandang, dia hanya terus ditutupi dengan aura kebencian, ya, hanya itu yang terlihat.

Satu-satunya hal yang Aria mengerti tentang semuanya adalah bakatnya. Dia mengerti tentang itu, dan karena itu juga dia mau menggunakan bakatnya untuk hal yang baik. Itulah yang Aria pikirkan... Setidaknya begitu sebelum dia merasakan kepahitan yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Aria sudah lelah dengan kehidupannya sendiri, dia menjadi tipikal orang yang selalu ingin dimengerti tanpa dia sendiri sadari, tapi dia tidak mengerti cara menunjukan rasa ingin diperhatikan yang terpancar dari dirinya kepada orang lain. Dilemma, kata itu yang pantas untuknya, dia ingin bersikap terbuka, tapi dia takut disakiti... Dia ingin sedikit manja, tapi dia juga takut dibilang pengecut yang hanya bisa bersembunyi di belakang punggung orang lain... Dia ingin bersikap kuat, tapi dia takut, kalau dengan sikap ini orang-orang akan menatap angkuh kepadanya... Dia ingin menutup dirinya, tapi dia tidak ingin dikenal sebagai orang berkepribadian introvert.

Aria berdiri dari kasur UKS, dia mengigit bibir bawahnya sendiri hingga sedikit berbekas, dengan berbekal rasa kesal, dia menangis dalam diam... Sendirian, ya sendirian. Dia keluar dari UKS dengan tubuh yang sedikit linglung, bahkan untuk sekedar mencari sandaran dari tembok. Dia masih berjalan dengan tetap menunduk, di koridor tempat dia berjalan tidak ada pandangan yang tidak tertuju ke arahnya, pasti kejadian sebelumnya sudah tersebar luas dan menjadi gossip panas di sekolah, apalagi dengan ikut campurnya kakak kelas di antara masalah tersebut.

Berjalan dengan lemas, dia mulai mempercepat langkahnya, dia mulai berjalan cepat. Dia mulai berlari pelan, kemudian langkahnya mengencang, dia mulai berlari dengan cepat, menabrak semua siswa yang menghalangi langkahnya.

[Kenapa jadi seperti ini!]

[Kenapa rasa sakit ini tidak bisa hilang?!]

[Kenapa aku selalu menjadi objek kebencian?!]

[Aku ingin kalian semua mati!] [Menghilanglah dalam kelamnya arus kegelapan!]

[Aku ingin kalian semua membungkam mulut!] [Terseretlah dalam kejamnya kehidupan!]

[AKU... AKU HANYA INGIN HIDUP TENANG!]

Aria mulai mengutuk sekitarnya dengan kebencian, dia masih terus berlari dengan kencang hingga akhirnya para siswa yang dia lewati bisa merasakan isak tangisnya dan sesekali bisa melihat air mata dari pelupuk mata Aria. Para siswa memberi tatapan kasihan, bercampur jijik... Semuanya berpikiran sama, 'orang dengan bakat akan mudah hancur dalam tekanan'.

Aria sampai pada halaman sekolah, dia berbelok ke arah gerbang, dia melihat keramaian di sana, tapi dia tidak peduli dengan keramaian itu, dia masih terus berlari dengan kencang, anehnya para siswa malah memberikan Aria jalan untuk melalui gerbang sekolah. Tanpa melihat apa yang terjadi, Aria masih terus berlari dengan tangisan yang semakin kencang dan penampilan yang acak-acakan

BUKK!

Ada sebuah sosok yang menghalangi laju Aria, kepala Aria tertunduk di depan sosok itu, dia tahu... Dia tahu orang tersebut tanpa melihat siapa yang ada di sana. Sosok tersebut melingkarkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Aria, mengelus kepala Aria lembut dengan perkataan yang sama lembutnya.

"Sudah, semuanya sudah berakhir, berhentilah menangis, karena aku ada di sini..."

"Len... Len-_senpai_?" Ucap Aria pelan... Dia kemudian makin terisak dan tangisannya meledak di dada Len.

Miku dan Rin baru sampai di gerbang sekolah karena mendengar suara bising dari dalam kelas mereka, mereka mendengar ada kehebohan di gerbang sekolah. Saat keduanya sampai, apa yang mereka lihat adalah hal yang paling ingin mereka hindari sekarang... Keadaan menyakitkan dimana Aria dan Len tengah memeluk satu sama lain.

Mata Miku membelalak hebat, pikiran 'apakah kenyataan kalau Len menerima Aria itu benar?' berkecimpung dengan ganas di dalam kepala Miku. Jarak pandang Miku dan Rin mulai tertutup oleh orang-orang dewasa yang memakai seragam yang sama dan sepertinya membawa pedang asli, dalam sekejap, Len dan Aria sudah tidak bisa mereka saksikan lagi, Miku hanya menunduk sedih, dia akhirnya pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Rin yang melihat kakaknya yang memeluk teman sekelasnya, sejenak dia ingin menghampiri mereka. Rin sadar kalau dia sudah berlebihan, dia sadar kalau apa yang dia lampiaskan terhadap Aria yang tengah mengalami tekanan batin adalah keegoisan sepihak dari Rin. Dia ingin sekali menghampiri Aria dan meminta maaf, kemudian mendampingi Aria lagi seperti sediakala, seperti sepasang teman, tapi kemudian dia mendengarnya.

"─Karena aku ada di sini."

DEG!

Jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang, jantung Rin berkontraksi tanpa dia sadari.

─Sakit...

─Perasaan apa ini?

Tubuhnya melemas, dia terjatuh dengan lututnya, akhirnya dia hanya bisa melihat kakaknya pergi tanpa melakukan apa-apa..

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Aku ada di dalam sebuah limosine... Bayangkan! Aku duduk di sebuah kursi panjang di dalam sebuah kendaraan yang bergerak di jalan raya dengan mudah! Kursinya panjang menyamping, di atasnya ada lampu yang terlihat seperti lampu mahal, ornamentnya sangat bagus! Di hadapanku ada berbagai macam minuman dan juga makanan kecil! Wow! Orang kaya memang beda!

Ehm... Kembali ke topik awal, orang di sampingku, Aria... Dia bersandar tidur di bahuku. Aku memang tidak mengerti masalah berat seperti permasalahan dalam keluarga bangsawan atau masalah seperti kelebihan bakat bahkan cukup untuk menghancurkan orang lain. Tapi aku mengerti, anak ini, dia memikul beban yang lebih berat dari yang aku rasakan. Jadi hal ini ya? Hal inikah yang membuatku merasa nyaman di dekatnya? Hanya karena kami berdua memiliki masalah yang mirip tapi tidak serupa?

Aku sudah mendengar semuanya, dari Culnoza. Orang itu, walau wajahnya terlihat sangat ganas dan dewasa, tapi dia masih seumuran denganku ternyata... Dia masih satu tahun lebih tua daripada aku, lantas, kenapa dia sangat lihai menggunakan pedang?! Aku jadi iri padanya!

Kesampingkan hal itu dulu, Culnoza mengatakan kepadaku tentang masalah di negeri kelahiran Aria. Keluarganya sedang terkena pemberontakan hebat, aku tidak sangka, di zaman modern seperti ini, dimana semua negara sudah berdiri independen (walau ada yang masih dalam naungan negara lain) akan mengalami hal seperti mengalami pemberontakan besar-besaran. Yah, bukan berarti aku tidak mempercayai perang, seperti yang sudah lama terjadi di negara-negara timur tengah, tapi aku hanya merasa... Untuk sebuah negara independen yang berada di bawah lindungan negara lain, dalam kasus ini adalah perlindungan Inggris, masih bisa merasakan kerasnya pemberontakan radikal, itu terasa agak tidak mungkin...

Aria sejak kecil sudah dilatih sangat keras untuk menjadi seseorang yang 'berada'. Dia dilatih dari segi ilmu, kemampuan, bahkan sopan santun. Bakatnya tidak terlahir secara alami begitu saja, menurutku, tapi karena asahan luar biasa dari keluarganya, dia bisa bersinar di atas segala bakatnya yang awalnya tidak mungkin bisa maksimal tanpa sebuah usaha.

Dia kuat, dia pasti orang yang kuat. Aku sudah bisa mengira kalau Aria adalah orang yang akan membuang segalanya demi mencapai kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya, aku sudah merasakan dari awalnya. Kenapa orang berbakat seperti dia mau membuang kehidupan cerahnya hanya untuk hal-hal tidak penting yang tidak begitu menjanjikan seperti dunia otaku? Kenapa dia bisa dengan mudahnya menjerumuskan dirinya ke dalam dunia yang banyak orang menganggap tidak terlalu penting untuk dilakukan kecuali untuk sekedar hobi?

Aku tidak senang menggunjing orang lain, aku tidak pantas melakukan hal itu. Tapi, kemudian aku berpikir, 'apakah orang yang hampir sempurna akan terlepas dari gunjingan?'

Jawabannya adalah tidak. Itu sudah sangat jelas, Aria memang sudah seperti bayangan kebahagiaan di mata orang lain, dia bagaikan bunga yang sangat cantik dan menyegarkan semua orang... Tapi, sayangnya bunga itu tidak berbau manis, dia juga tidak berbau busuk, dia tidak menyehatkan, tapi juga tidak beracun, bahkan kupu-kupu saja tidak mau ada di dekatnya... Ya, bunga hampa yang akan selalu memiliki harapan untuk diperhatikan lebih, tidak sekedar sebagai penyedap pandangan saja.

"Aria?"

Aria mengucek matanya di sebelahku, sepertinya dia bangun dari tidurnya.

"_Senpai_?_"_

"Ya, ini aku."

"_Senpai, _apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada, tidak ada apapun yang terjadi. Aku datang dengan keinginanku sendiri."

Bohong, ya, itulah yang kukatakan, kebohongan. Aku tidak datang menemuinya karena aku merasakan sesuatu padanya... Ini semua karena orang itu, Culnoza...

Aku juga sadar, sepertinya Miku dan Rin juga melihatiku di kerumunan tadi, tatapan mereka... Aku tidak asing lagi dengan tatapan itu, itu tatapan orang yang kecewa... Aku sudah ingat apa yang kukatakan malam itu. Aku menyanggupi perkataan Aria, aku siap menjadi kekasihnya, orang yang berbagi apapun bersama dengan dirinya, orang yang akan selalu melindunginya, orang yang akan memberinya kebahagiaan.

Bodoh! BODOH! BODOHNYA AKU! KENAPA AKU BISA DENGAN MUDAHNYA MENGATAKAN ITU?!

Dalam hati aku menangis kecil. Tidak ada lagi jalan mundur, aku tidak bisa membiarkan Aria dalam keadaan seperti ini, kalau aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya tentang aku tidak punya perasaan seperti cinta padanya, dia akan hancur dan tidak tertolong lagi dalam keadaan di tahap ini. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat... Ya, aku harus menyelesaikan semua ini, aku harus menyelesaikan masalah ini dan membuat waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya padanya.

XOXOX

"Aku akan di sini sampai kau bisa tenang." Ucapku pada Aria.

"Terima kasih." Balas Aria

"Apa ada hal lain yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu?" Ucapku pada Aria.

Dia tidak mengatakan apapun.

Aku sekarang ada di rumah Aria yang super besar itu. Aku sekarang ada di dalam kamar Aria. Hei... Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh, aku hanya menenangkannya... Yah... Bu-bukannya aku tidak tertarik dengan wanita sih, tapi de-dengan adik kelasku sendiri, ini terlalu berlebihan bukan... Ituloh, maksudku, ke-ke-ketertarikan secara se-se-se-se-seksual!

Aku tidak percaya pada diriku sendiri mengatakan hal seperti itu... Idiot...

Aku ingin beranjak pergi dari ruangan ini, tapi Aria menahanku, dia memegang ujung kaosku dan mengatakan 'jangan pergi' dengan suara rendah dan sedikit desahan.

DEG!

Pria mana yang bisa menolak itu!

Aku terpaksa duduk kembali dan menemaninya, hei, ini untuk dirinya loh... Bukannya kesenanganku sendiri, camkan itu! Lagipula aku sudah bilang, aku tidak menyimpan perasaan cinta kepadanya sekarang, tapi... Aku tidak berani jamin ke depannya nanti.

"_Senpai_, apa _senpai _sudah percaya pada takdir? Aku sudah pernah katakan kalau takdir tiap orang itu berhubungan walaupun kecil."

"I-iya sih..." SIAL! AKU GUGUP SEKALI! DIA MEMELUK LENGANKU DENGAN KENCANG! DA-DA-DA-DADANYA! AKU BISA MERASAKAN _OPPAI_NYA! Hmmm... Dibilang _oppai_ juga gak enak sih, masih agak kecil... APA YANG SEDANG AKU KOMENTARI?!

Ehm... Abaikan yang barusan.

"Aku tidak percaya, kalau takdir itu selalu menuntun kita ke arah yang lebih baik." Ucapnya lagi.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kita diberi takdir agar mengerti jalan hidup kita sendiri?" Tanyaku kepadanya.

Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, dia makin memegangku erat.

"La-lantas, kenapa aku tidak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan?"

Aku terdiam.

"Kenapa aku selalu yang disalahkan?"

Aku tidak bisa menjawab.

"Kenapa aku tidak pernah bisa mengatakan isi hatiku yang sebenarnya?! Kenapa tidak ada orang yang bisa menghargai usahaku?! Kenapa diriku selalu menghancurkan orang lain tanpa kusadari?! Kalau memang... Kalau memang aku dilahirkan sebagai _Angra Mainyu, _kenapa harus aku dari sekian banyak orang, dari 5 miliar orang di bumi, apa memang aku yang pantas menerima segala kejahatan di dunia?! APA MEMANG ITU TAKDIRKU?!"

BRUAK!

Tangannya memukul tembok dengan keras,dari sudut jari-jarinya, aku bisa melihat darah keluar dari sana.

"Hiks... Hiks... HUWAAAA!"

Dia menangis sangat keras di dalam kamarnya, aku yang mendengarnya hanya bisa merasakan pilu yang tidak ada habisnya. Aku juga ingin mengatakan hal yang sama, aku juga tahu takdirku belum menuntunku ke arah yang baik saat ini, aku juga mengira kalau aku lahir hanya untuk keburukan, tapi aku masih bisa percaya... Aku masih bisa mempertahankan kepercayaanku pada takdir kalau suatu hari nanti dia akan menuntunku ke arah kebaikan...

_'Senja tidak pernah berbohong, dia akan selalu berwarna oranye karena dia selalu ingin memberikan kehangatan kepada setiap orang.'_

DEG!

Kata-kata itu, itu adalah kalimat yang selalu menyadarkan aku dibalik keterpurukanku. Aria mungkin tidak punya hal yang membuatnya tetap waras di tengah keputusasaan... Dia, ternyata dia sudah berjuang dengan baik selama ini.

Aku berdiri, kemudian aku menjawab Aria dengan suara lantang.

"Persetan dengan takdir! Persetan dengan kejahatan di seluruh dunia! Aku, Kagamine Len! Aku berjanji kepada takdir kalau aku akan selalu ada di sisimu, membahagiakanmu, memberikanmu senyuman, membuatmu tertawa dengan gembira lagi walau tubuhku hancur nantinya! Aku berjanji akan menjagamu, selamanya!"

Ya, itu cukup, aku sudah bisa bertaruh kalau apa yang aku katakan itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Aria tenang. Memang aku masih bimbang dengan perasaanku padanya, tapi paling tidak aku ingin membuatnya tersenyum kembali untuk saat ini... Aku ingin hal itu apapun yang terjadi.

Aria berhenti menangis, apa perkataanku berhasil?

"Pembohong, bagaimana dengan Miku-_senpai_? Bagaimana dengan Kagamine-_san_?"

Hah? Apa yang dia katakan? Miku? Rin?

"Kau pasti mengatakan hal yang sama juga untuk menenangkan mereka berkali-kali kan? Apalagi kau sudah kenal lebih lama dengan mereka, dibanding kenal denganku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Aria hanya bisa tersenyum lemah.

"Kau tidak perlu berbohong lagi, aku sudah tahu perasaan mereka berdua, Miku-_senpai _dan Kagamine-_san_, mereka berdua juga mencintaimu bukan?"

Apa yang dia katakan?

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari mereka sendiri. Aku tahu, kau bukan ditakdirkan untukku, sekeras apapun aku berusaha, masih ada yang lebih penting untukmu, yaitu mereka bukan?"

Hah? Apa yang kau katakan, Aria?

"Aku sadar, kalau aku mengajak orang yang salah, hah... Aku sudah terlanjur bilang ke Culnoza dan orang tuaku kalau aku punya pacar... Sepertinya takdir baik memang tidak ada untukku..." Ucapnya sambil tetap tersenyum lemah.

"Tu-tunggu! Apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak mengerti!"

Dia mulai memasang wajah masam.

"Jangan sok bodoh _senpai_, aku tahu jawabanmu tempo hari tidak serius, aku baru menyadarinya ketika berbicara dengan Miku-_senpai_ dan Kagamine-_san_ tadi siang, sepertinya kau memang tipe orang yang tidak suka berpikir untuk jangka panjang ya? Tapi, terima kasih karena sudah mau memberikanku harapan walau cuma sebentar." Ucapnya, kembali dengan senyum... Dan air mata...

"Tunggu! Aku tidak paham dengan perkataanmu?! Bukankah kita pacaran? Itu yang terjadi bukan? Lantas, apa yang salah dengan jawabanku tempo hari?!"

BUAK!

Dia kembali meninju tembok, darah yang keluar makin banyak.

"A-Aria! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kita harus mengobati lukamu!" Aku mendekatinya dan hendak memegang tangannya, dengan kasar dia menepis tanganku.

"Kenapa? Apa kau masih belum puas mempermainkanku? Aku pikir kau orang baik, kau bersedia memberiku harapan dengan mencintaimu walau sebentar, tapi aku sudah tahu kalau kau hanya kasihan padaku... Kau tidak mencintaiku, itu benar kan?! Cukup dengan sandiwaramu!"

Dia berpikir, aku berbohong? Tidak, Iya, Tidak! Iya, aku memang berbohong! Tapi, dia tidak boleh tahu sekarang, ini bukan waktu yang tepat! Kenapa semuanya terjadi tanpa bisa kusadari?! Memangnya apa yang dia bicarakan dengan Miku dan Rin?! Pokoknya aku tidak bisa melepasnya sekarang, jika aku mengakuinya sekarang, dia akan benar-benar hancur dan tidak bisa bertahan lagi! Aku harus tetap melanjutkan kebohongan ini walau akhirnya itu menyakitinya, tapi aku yakin, saat dia tenang, dia akan mengerti dengan maksudku membohongnya, tapi dia tidak boleh menyadari kebohonganku sekarang!

"Bicara apa kau?! Aku... Aku mencintaimu! Aku menyayangimu! Aku ingin melindungimu!"

"CUKUP!"

"Tapi Aria-"

"Aku bilang cukup! CUKUP! CUKUP!"

Dia berdiri sambil mengibas tangannya dengan kuat, dia menangis, dia kembali menangis... Kenapa? Apa aku sudah salah dari awal karena asal bicara ingin menjadi pacarnya? Apa akulah yang sebenarnya menyakiti dirinya?

"Aria!"

Dia berlari ke arah pintu, membukanya dan keluar dari ruangan ini, dia membanting keras daun pintu setelahnya. Aku akhirnya melemaskan tubuhku... Ini tidak mungkin.

BUAK! BRAK!

Suara kencang apa itu?!

Dengan khawatir dan penasaran aku membuka pintu, belum genap 10 detik dia keluar dari ruangan ini, dia sudah terduduk di lantai depan pintu, apa yang terjadi? Air matanya makin menjadi-jadi... Keadaannya makin terlihat menyedihkan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Kenapa? Kenapa dari semua waktu, dari semua tempat, dari semua suasana, kenapa itu terjadi sekarang?"

BUK! BUK BUK!

Dia memukul-mukul kakinya.

"Bergeraklah..."

"Aku mohon, bergeraklah..."

"Bergeraklah, aku bilang!"

Hiks... Hiks...

Suara isakan tangisnya makin tidak berbentuk...

"Aku mohon... Bergeraklah..."

Buk!

Dia meletakkan tangannya lemas ke lantai, dengan tatapan kosong dan mata yang membelalak hebat, dia menunjukan wajah yang sangat mengerikan... Wajah yang penuh keputus asaan.

"BERGERAKLAH! AKU BILANG! BERGERAKLAH SEPERTI BAGAIMANA KAU BERGERAK BIASANYA!"

"Aria!"

Aku baru sadar akan lamunanku, ketika aku menghampiri Aria dan mengangkat tubuhnya, dia sudah seperti tubuh tanpa nyawa, dia kosong.

"HUWAAAAAA!"

Setelahnya, teriakan yang sangat memilukan terdengar sepanjang rumah...

Aria... Apa, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padamu?

...

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

_"Kalian tahu Robin Hood? Berbohong dan menipu demi kebaikan, tapi akankah kebaikan itu membalas kerja kerasnya? Tidak, tidak ada satupun."_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 7 selesai!

Saya sampai bingung, bagaimana menggambarkan kesedihan Aria, semoga yang sudah saya tulis sudah mewakili semua itu ^^

Mungkin ceritanya benar-benar menjadi drama, tapi tenang aja, cerita ini tidak akan hanya berkutat pada hal itu kok, akan ada waktu-waktu chapter serius yang penyelesaiannya lucu, ini fict masih jauh dari kata selesai, tenang aja! XD

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Selamat Tinggal (Bagian 1)

Hai semuanya! Tidak terasa tinggal beberapa chapter lagi hingga arc Aria selesai! Setelah ini, kita akan memasuki arc baru lagi yang saya jamin lebih seru!

Enjoy!

_Kisah Sebuah Senja_

_Main Character: Kagamine Len, Hatsune Miku, IA  
Main Pair: Guess who? Anybody want to answer and try to solve this question? :3_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
UTAUloid © Owner creator  
Fanloid © Creator_

_Summary :_

_"'Lebih baik kau mati saja!' Aku terbangun dari mimpi burukku lagi, andai saja-andai saja ada seseorang yang bisa membantuku menghilangkan mimpi buruk ini./'Kau bisa!' 'Jangan bohong!' 'Aku tidak akan berbohong!' 'Kalau begitu, berikan aku tujuan hidup!'/ Setelah berbagai peristiwa, akankah aku bisa menerima senyuman seperti warna langit senja yang selalu aku sukai?/Cerita tentang Hikikomori berat, Penyanyi hebat dan Seniman berbakat! Kemana cerita ini akan berjalan?"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' (italic)_: Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutipsatu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
'**Abc**'/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Piip... Piip...

Suara itu masih berdengung di telingaku, ya suara dari mesin yang mengecek detak jantung Aria. Aria pingsan di rumahnya setelah dia berteriak kencang.

Sekarang aku ada di rumah sakit, tidak tahu harus apa, aku hanya duduk diam di depan ruangan Aria di rawat. Culnoza juga ada di sini. Miku dan Rin katanya akan segera menyusul, sekarang memang sudah malam, tapi mereka masih memaksa untuk pergi ke rumah sakit setelah mendengar keadaan Aria yang kritis.

Kreek...

Pintu dibuka, dari dalam ruangan Aria, keluar seseorang yang berpakaian dokter, dia dokter yang merawat Aria.

"Sanak saudara dari pasien? Apa anda?"

Dia menghampiriku dan menanyaiku dengan nada yang berwibawa, aku mengangguk lemas.

"Keadaannya buruk."

?!

Ucap dokter itu tanpa basa-basi. Aria, memangnya apa yang terjadi padanya, Culnoza masih diam, mulutnya tertutup rapat. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang tengah dialami Aria. Apa dia mengidap penyakit yang sangat serius?

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi dok?" Aku mencoba bertanya pada dokter tersebut, dokter itu mulai menjelaskan.

"Sepertinya mentalnya terlalu tertekan, dia mengidap _Mielitis Transversa_ sudah lama, anda sebagai sanak saudara pasti lebih mengenal penyakitnya ketimbang saya. Apa dia sudah mengidap penyakit ini dari lahir?" Tanya balik dari si dokter.

"Iya. Nona sudah mengidapnya sejak dia lahir." Culnoza berdiri dan menghampiri kami berdua, dia tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam percakapan kami.

"Jadi begitu, Aku tidak bisa jamin penyakitnya hilang, penyakit ini ─_Mielitis Transversa_ masih sangat minim informasi dalam dunia medis. Kita hanya bisa berharap keajaiban dari Tuhan agar kondisinya tidak memburuk." Keajaiban Tuhan?! Apa memang penyakit ini sangat merugikan penderitanya hingga dokter mengatakan hanya keajaiban yang bisa menolong Aria?!

"Anu, memang apa yang bisa terjadi dalam jangka panjang jika penyakit ini tidak kunjung hilang?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Informasi yang kami ketahui adalah, penyakit ini menyerang hampir 1 juta orang tiap satu tahun di dunia secara tiba-tiba, belum ada fakta yang bisa dengan jelas menjabarkan asal muasal dari penyakit ini, tapi penyebab internal dari penyakit ini adalah peradangan pada sum-sum tulang belakang. Pengidap akan terkena kelumpuhan secara tiba-tiba di beberapa bagian tubuh, terutama anggota gerak, dengan kata lain ─mati rasa secara tiba-tiba, di beberapa kasus, mati rasa ini tidak jelas durasinya, terkadang sangat lama, terkadang hanya sebentar, bahkan ada yang hanya dalam hitungan beberapa menit saja, dan tiba-tiba si pengidap bisa menggerakan badannya lagi. Gejala lainnya adalah rasa nyeri yang amat sangat pada otot. Dalam jangka panjang, penyakit ini juga akan memberikan rasa nyeri yang amat menyakitkan pada bagian kandung kemih dan usus. Gejala terburuknya adalah lumpuh permanen."

Aku langsung membelalakan mataku, terjatuh pada lututku, aku melotot ke arah lantai, cacat permanen? Apa itu mungkin? Aria, dia... Dia... Melawan hidupnya sendiri selama 16 tahun dia hidup? Apakah itu mungkin, apa itu memang benar?

Aria yang selama ini aku kenal sebagai orang yang tidak suka mengeluarkan banyak ekspresi, dia yang selalu menahan hasratnya, dia yang selalu tersenyum pada hal-hal yang tidak penting, dia yang aku ketahui sebagai orang yang mirip denganku, dia yang sudah bisa menyeruak sangat dalam ke dalam pikiranku walau kami baru kenal beberapa hari... Hidup dengan penderitaan selama 16 tahun?

Aria...

"Kenapa?"

"Hah?" Culnoza terlihat bingung.

Aku langsung berdiri dan mencoba mendobrak pintu ruangan Aria, aku bisa melihat dari jendela pada pintu, Aria sudah sadar, dengan mata yang sayu dia menatapku yang sedang menggendor pintu yang terkunci.

"Kenapa?! Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya kepadaku?! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?! Kenapa kau selalu bertindak sok kuat?! Kenapa kau selalu masih bisa tersenyum dalam kesakitan seperti itu?!" Aku menggendor pintu semakin kuat, si dokter melihatku dengan nanar dan mencoba menahanku, tapi aku tidak peduli, aku akan melampiaskan semua perasaanku di sini!

"Aku sudah katakan! Aku ada untukmu! Gunakan aku sepuasmu! Aku mengaku, aku memang belum memiliki perasaan apapun padamu! Aku hanya menjaga kebohongan ini demi dirimu! Aku tidak ingin kau hancur! Aku tidak ingin kau kembali tenggelam ke dalam kegelapan! APA KAU DENGAR ARIA?!"

Tes... Tes...

Air mataku merembes hebat, aku menangis sangat keras di dalam hatiku, kenapa... Kenapa kau masih bisa lebih kuat dari diriku... Aku... Aku merasa sangat rendah...

Ketika aku kembali mendongak ke arahnya dari tundukan kepalaku, aku bisa melihat dia tersenyum...

Apa...

Apa-apaan senyuman itu?!

"KENAPA KAU MASIH BISA TERSENYUM?! KENAPA?! KATAKANLAH SESUATU DASAR TIDAK BERGUNA!"

Ketika aku makin menggila, tiba-tiba ada sebuah pukulan yang sangat keras di tengkuk dan belakang kepalaku.

Kesadaranku melemah, aku terjatuh dan melihat Culnoza memegang sarung pedangnya, sepertinya dia yang memukulku...

"Tenangkan dirimu Len-_dono_, kau harus tenang, apa kau tidak bisa melihat perjuangan yang tengah dilakukan _hime-sama_ saat ini?!"

Culnoza terus-terusan marah kepadaku, tapi apa daya, mata dan telingaku kabur, aku tidak bisa melihat dan mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dia katakan... Akhirnya aku tertidur lelap dalam hitungan detik.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Aku terbangun di pangkuan seseorang, siapa yang memangku ku?

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Aku mendengar suara yang familiar, aku mencoba menegakkan punggungku, ketika aku sudah bisa terduduk dengan benar, sebuah pelukan mendarat ke arahku.

BUK!

"_Onii-chan_! Sungguh! Aku bersyukur kau tidak apa-apa! Sialan! Akan aku balas ksatria wanita yang sudah membuatmu pingsan setelah ini!"

Miku? Rin?

"Kalian... Kalian, kenapa kalian ada di sini?"

Aku menoleh ke arah Miku dan Rin bergantian beberapa kali, mereka tiba-tiba menunduk, seakan merasa bersalah.

"Aku... Aku tidak menduga akan jadi seperti ini." Ucap Miku, pertama kali.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, kalau Aria-_chan_ ternyata mengidap sebuah penyakit berbahaya..." Rin menimbrungi perkataan Miku.

Seketika aku ingat apa yang dikatakan Aria. Tentang anggapan kalau Miku dan Rin mencintaiku, apa... Apa itu benar? Aku menoleh ke arah Miku dulu, ingin rasanya aku merasakan hal tersebut sekaligus meminta maaf kepada Miku soal tempo hari, tapi entah kenapa tenggorokanku seakan tercekat sesuatu yang sangat besar sehingga aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaraku.

"Kami... Kami benar-benar minta maaf." Ucap Miku.

"Eh?" Ucapku tiba-tiba, menanggapi mereka.

"Aku dan Rin, kami tidak berpikir apapun saat itu, yang kami lakukan hanyalah menyalahkan Aria atas semuanya. Kami memang yang terburuk." Miku kembali mengatakan sesuatu, Rin juga mengangguk tanda setuju dengan perkataan Miku.

"Memang... Apa yang telah terjadi?" Akhirnya aku berhasil mengeluarkan suaraku yang mendesak ingin terus keluar dari tadi. Aku berhasil menanyakan rasa penasaranku kepada mereka berdua.

Suasana berubah hening, tidak ada yang ingin menjawab perntanyaanku. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas, ketika aku sudah bisa berdiri, aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Aku tidak tahu apa salah kalian hingga kalian bisa merasa sangat bersalah kepada Aria. Tapi, aku hanya bisa mengatakan, jangan minta maaf kepadaku, minta maaflah langsung pada Aria."

Mereka berdua melongo mendengar perkataanku, memang ada yang salah dengan yang aku katakan?

Tiba-tiba Rin menangis dalam diam, dia tidak terisak, tapi air mata keluar dari pelupuk matanya, aku langsung panik dan menghampiri Rin, dengan lembut aku merangkul dirinya dan mengelus kepalanya dengan perlahan.

"A-apa yang kau tangiskan, Rin?" Ucapku, agak tergagap karena panik.

"Bukan apa-apa _nii-chan_." Ucap Rin, dia kemudian menggosok matanya dengan lengannya.

"Kau ternyata memang orang yang baik."

"?!"

Aku terkejut dengan perkataan tiba-tiba Miku.

"Aku!" Aku mencoba mengatakan sesuatu pada Miku.

Menghampiri Miku dan menunduk dalam di hadapannya, aku dengan erat memejamkan mataku dengan keras.

"Aku minta maaf! Aku minta maaf karena sudah membentakmu! Aku minta maaf karena sudah menakutimu! Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa menghargai rasa khawatirmu! Aku minta maaf atas semua yang telau aku lakukan yang membuatku merasa tersakiti tempo hati! Aku... Aku benar-benar minta maaf!" Ucapku dengan lantang di lobby rumah sakit, karena ini sudah sangat malam, hampir tidak ada orang yang berjalan di lobby. Satu-satunya eksistensi manusia hanya kami bertiga dan dua orang suster di meja resepsionis yang menatap kami intens.

"Jadi kau hanya meminta maaf untuk yang tempo hari? Bagaimana dengan semua kesalahanmu yang dulu?" Gerutu Miku.

"Hah?" Aku bingung dengan perkataan Miku, seketika aku menaikan salah satu alisku dengan refleks.

"Bukan, bukan apa-apa, abaikan saja. Lagipula, kau memang orang yang sangat baik Len, walau kau juga orang yang sangat brengsek." Ucap Miku dengan senyuman di hadapanku.

Nyuut!

Urat empat siku-siku yang hampir menyatu berkedut di dahiku, apa yang dia katakan?!

"Siapa yang kau katai brengsek, dasar brengsek?!"

"Kau memang sangat brengsek, super brengsek!"

"Kau yang super brengsek! Dasar mega brengsek!"

"Kau yang mega brengsek! Dasar ultra brengsek!"

"Kau lebih brengsek dari semua orang brengsek yang sudah kutemui yang kebrengsekannya melebihi semua orang brengsek yang sudah melakukan hal-hal yang brengsek yang paling brengsek yang pernah aku rasakan salama ini!" Ucapku berbelit-belit.

"Kau lebih brengsek dari lalat brengsek yang terbang di atas makananku dan dengan brengseknya hinggap di sana sehingga aku harus mengusir kebrengsekanmu dengan memukulmu menggunakan koran brengsek sehingga mengganggu waktu makanku!"

"Kau─"

"Pfft..."

Suara ringisan kecil keluar dari Rin di samping kami, tanpa kami sadari, kami sudah saling lempar kata yang tidak senonoh di tempat kami. Kami berdua tertunduk dengan wajah merah karena malu.

"Kalian sudah kembali akur seperti biasa." Ucap Rin, sambil mengusap pelupuk matanya yang berair karena banyak tertawa.

Yah, aku sadar, bagaimanapun baiknya hubunganku dengan Miku, kami tidak bisa saling berkata jujur, pasti ujungnya saling melempar umpatan tidak berarti, jadi ini alasannya kenapa pata tetangga memanggil kami 'Duo Komedi'.

"Enaknya ya jadi muda..."

"Betul, mereka penuh dengan semangat."

Aku dan Miku mendengar sebuah komentar dari para suster di meja resepsionis, aku dan Miku langsung makin memerah karena malu... Sial... Akan ku balas kau nanti Miku!

"Ehmm..."

Aku berdehem mencoba mengembalikan suasana.

"Jadi, sepertinya ada yang terjadi di antara kalian dan Aria, apa dugaanku salah?"

Miku langsung mendesah pelan, dia mengajak aku dan Rin duduk, lalu mulai menjelaskan semuanya sembari di bantu oleh Rin.

.

,

,

"Jadi begitu..."

Ucapku dengan nada seolah aku mengerti, hei! Aku benar-benar mengerti!

Setelah banyak masalah dengan perlakuan siswa lain terhadap Aria, Miku dan Rin membantu Aria waktu itu. Aria tanpa sengaja mengatakan kalau aku dan dia berpacaran, membuat Miku dan Rin tidak bisa berpikir jernih dan berakhir dengan debat. Begitu bukan? Tapi, ada satu yang tidak aku pahami sejak tadi.

Kenapa aku yang dikatakan menjadi pacar Aria mengganggu Miku dan Rin tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Jangan-jangan...

"Kalian, kalian tidak bisa menahan emosi kalian ketika tahu kalau aku dan Aria berpacaran... Kalian pasti─" Aku menggantungkan kalimatku.

"─Kalian pasti sangat menyukai Aria kan?" Ucapku, sambil memikirkan beberapa adegan tiga wanita yang melakukan hal 'ini dan itu' satu sama lain, kalian mengerti kan?

BUAK! BUK!

Loh? Hidungku berdarah?

"Dasar Len bodoh!"/"Dasar _nii-chan_ bodoh!"

Miku dan Rin saling berteriak dalam waktu yang bersamaan dan bersamaan pula meninju wajahku! Jadi begitu...

Tunggu...

Memangnya apa salahku!

"Tunggu! Apa salahku sehingga aku harus mendapatkan pukulan dari kalian?! Aku tidak salah apapun bukan!" Ucapku membela diri.

"Kami me-memang menyukai Aria, kami menyayanginya, tapi bukan sayang yang seperti kau sudah bayangkan! Kau idiot! Benarkan Rin?" Ucap Miku.

"Ya, _nii-chan_ super idiot, aku... Aku menyesal mengkhawatirkannya." Timbrung Rin.

"Sepertinya kita bergantung pada orang yang salah."

"Ya, itu mungkin benar."

Dan percakapan menjatuhkan diriku di antara mereka berlangsung terus dan terus, MEMANGNYA APA SALAHKU?!

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Kami pulang bersama malam itu, dan berpamitan satu salam lain. Aku tidak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkan Aria. Kami bertiga, aku, Rin dan Miku sudah sepakat tidak masuk sekolah besok demi menjenguk Aria.

Paginya, Rin sudah bersikap lebih normal dari kemarin-kemarin. Tidak ada gerutuan tidak jelas, tidak ada tatapan dan kalimat menusuk, tidak ada sikap acuh tak acuh. Apa dia sudah kembali normal?

Jadi kemarin Rin mengalami masa puber dalam semangat tinggi dan akhirnya lepas kendali untuk sesaat, huh? Mungkin aku salah, mungkin juga aku benar. Yah, aku tidak perlu memikirkan hal seperti itu untuk saat ini.

"Rin, sudah siap?"

"Sudah!" Teriak Rin dari kamarnya.

Rin keluar dengan baju kasual, yah, tidak jauh beda denganku. Kami mengenakan baju yang motifnya hampir serupa, namanya juga saudara, pasti ada kan satu atau dua baju mirip yang dibelikan oleh orang tua kami?

Orang tua ya? Aku penasaran bagaimana kabarnya si tua bangka sialan itu, cukup, masih ada hal yang lebih penting untuk di lakukan, menjenguk Aria ada pada prioritas utama saat ini.

Ketika aku keluar rumah, aku juga bisa melihat Miku sudah berdandan rapi. Kami bertiga berjalan ke rumah sakit, aku membawa karangn bunga, Miku membawa buah-buahan, Rin membawa sekantung ćaneles dan juga sekotak coklat.

"Miku, apa Aria sudah baik-baik saja ya? Apa kita sudah boleh menjenguknya?" Tanyaku.

"Pasti sudah, kita semua sudah mendoakan yang terbaik untuknya kan?" Ucap Miku.

Aku akhirnya optimis dengan perkataan Miku. Kami berjalan dengan tempo lambat menuju rumah sakit, sembari menikmati beberapa pemandangan kota tidak masalah kan?

.

.

.

Aku, Rin dan Miku sudah sampai di rumah sakit. Setelah menanyakan kondisi Aria pada resepsionis, kami sudah diperbolehkan menjenguknya. Aria dipindahkan kamarnya ke lantai yang lebih tinggi, sepertinya dia ada di ruangan dengan fasilitas VIP atau lebih tinggi, mengingat pentingnya jabatan Aria.

Ketika sampai di pintu ruangan Aria, aku melihat dua orang laki-laki berseragam dengan motif yang sama dengan seragam Culnoza. Culnoza kemudian terlihat berjalan pelan dari ujung lorong yang satunya.

"Kalian, apa kalian datang untuk menjenguk _hime-sama_?" Aku dan yang lain mengangguk.

Culnoza membukakan pintu dan pamit undur diri, ketika aku melihatnya, tatapanku tidak bisa berpaling dari tubuh Aria. Ada beberapa selang selain selang infus di tubuhnya, apa keadaannya semakin buruk?

"Aria, kami datang." Ucapku pelan.

Aria tidak merespon dengan perkataan, tapi dia menatap kami.

Aku menaruh buket bungaku, Miku mengupas apel yang dia bawa, dan Rin menata jajanan yang dia bawa pada sebuah mangkuk.

"Apa kau sudah baikan?" Tanya Miku, Aria mengangguk.

Dia tidak banyak bicara ya?

"Kami, kami minta maaf." Ucap Miku selanjutnya, Rin mulai merangkak perlahan ke samping Miku. Aku menjauhi mereka, memberi mereka ruang untuk berbincang-bincang.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, mereka selesai dengan urusan mereka. Walau samar, aku bisa melihat mereka bertiga saling tersenyum manis. Ah... Ini melegakan, melihat masalah di antara mereka sudah selesai.

Miku dan Rin keluar dari ruangan, menyisakan aku dan Aria di dalam, membiarkan kami menyelesaikan masalah kami.

"Aria." Dia tidak merespon perkataanku.

"Aku, aku tahu aku salah, tapi aku tidak menganggap rendah dirimu, aku tidak benci dirimu, aku tidak kasihan padamu, aku menganggapmu setara, aku yakin, aku yakin dengan dirimu dari dalam hatiku. Aku tahu, hanya kata maaf tidak akan memuaskanmu, aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus kulakukan. Aku tidak bisa melepas rasa bersalah karena sudah membohongimu, aku tidak bisa melepaskan rasa sakit dari dirimu karena sudah menyakitimu begitu dalam." Aria masih mendengarkanku dengan tenang, aku bahkan mengira dia tidak peduli dengan perkataanku, tapi aku tetap melanjutkan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku.

Tertunduk dan mulai tertunduk, makin menyentuh lantai, aku berlutut di samping kasur Aria.

"Aku minta maaf! Aku tidak bisa bersamamu seperti yang sudah aku janjikan! Tapi mulai sekarang, apakah itu cinta atau bukan, kau bisa mengandalkanku! Kau bisa bergantung padaku, aku tahu ini naif, tapi biarkan aku ada disampingmu selama mungkin hingga aku bisa menebus semua dosaku terhadapmu! Aku tahu pada akhirnya akulah orang yang meminta di sini, tapi aku mohon, kabulkanlah permintaanku! Aku ingin berbagi semuanya denganmu! Aku ingin kau membagi rasa sakitmu padaku! Pada Miku! Pada Rin! Pada kami semua! Aku tahu, mungkin perkataanku bagai suara bising lalat yang sudah tidak seharusnya kau dengar, tapi dengan segala harga diriku, aku mohon! Tersenyumlah! Tertawalah! Bahagialah! Lepaskan semua rasa sakitmu pada kami semua! Kami akan ada untukmu! Aku juga, aku akan membuatmu bahagia walau mungkin akan terasa menyakitkan bagimu dan juga mencabik daging di tubuhku sedikit demi sedikit, tapi aku berjanji! Aku akan membahagiakanmu mulai sekarang!"

Aria menatapku dengan mata terbelalak, apa itu berhasil? Tidak ada senyuman di wajahnya, wajahnya masih sama dengan ketika melihatku pada malam aku ada dirumahnya terakhir kali. Masih ada sisa-sisa kebencian tersirat dari mata itu,,,

Tapi, tanpa diduga, dari mata itu juga, buliran kristal mulai mengalir dengan perlahan.

"Curang." Ucap Aria lemah.

"Kau curang, _senpai_. Berlagak keren dalam situasi seperti ini, ini benar-benar tidak bisa diterima." Ucapnya lagi.

"Kau... Kau memang menyebalkan!" Bentaknya.

Ketika mendengar bentakannya, hatiku hancur berkeping-keping, apa dia masih membenciku?

Ketika aku memasang wajah sedih, tangannya yang tersambung beberapa selang mengelus kepalaku, masih dengan air matanya, dia akhirnya tersenyum.

"Kau curang, kau memberikan orang tidak berguna ini tujuan untuk terus hidup, sekali lagi."

"Jangan katakan dirimu sendiri tidak berguna! Hargailah dirimu sendiri!"

Aku mengatakan itu sebagai refleks, aku juga memegang telapak tangan Aria yang mengelus kepalaku setelahnya... Hangat...

Ketika mendengar perkataan Aria, harapan mulai muncul di depan mataku, seakan cahaya yang sangat terang sudah menyinariku dan memberiku keajaiban yang seharusnya tidak mungkin terjadi. Aku mulai memasang senyuman juga perlahan, aku mulai merasa senang, aku mulai bisa merasakan suka cita, semangat meluap di dalam diriku, tapi kemudian itu semua hancur dengan perkataan dari Aria yang selanjutnya, dia melepas tanganku dan berkata dengan nada sedih.

"Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa mengabulkan itu... Kita akan segera berpisah..."

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"_Cahaya adalah kegelapan itu sendiri, dia bersinar terang karena ada kegelapan di sekelilingnya, jika tidak ada kegelapan yang lain, cahaya itulah yang merupakan kegelapan."_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 8 selesai!

Huff... Saya gak nyangka, word untuk story only bakalan lebih dari 2500 untuk detik-detik terakhir dari kisah Aria. Kedepannya, saya yakin, fict ini gak akan mengecewakan kalian! (Walau saya berkata begitu, pasti akan ada satu dua hal atau bahkan lebih hal yang membuat anda sekalian kecewa, jadi saya maklum, saya akan tetap berjuang!)

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Sampai Jumpa (Bagian 2)

Hai lagi! Jadi saya mau menjelaskan, arc terakhir ini ada tiga bagian, berarti bagian terakhir ada di chapter 10. Gilak, sepuluh chapter buat satu arc, saya kaget juga ketika buat. Arc selanjutnya akan membahas Kaito, dan... Erm... Saya gak kasih tahu deh, takut spoiler. #GEDUBRAK

Udahan ah, daripada tambah gak jelas, langsung mulai oke?

_Kisah Sebuah Senja_

_Main Character: Kagamine Len, Hatsune Miku, IA  
Main Pair: Guess who? Anybody want to answer and try to solve this question? :3_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
UTAUloid © Owner creator  
Fanloid © Creator_

_Summary :_

_"'Lebih baik kau mati saja!' Aku terbangun dari mimpi burukku lagi, andai saja-andai saja ada seseorang yang bisa membantuku menghilangkan mimpi buruk ini./'Kau bisa!' 'Jangan bohong!' 'Aku tidak akan berbohong!' 'Kalau begitu, berikan aku tujuan hidup!'/ Setelah berbagai peristiwa, akankah aku bisa menerima senyuman seperti warna langit senja yang selalu aku sukai?/Cerita tentang Hikikomori berat, Penyanyi hebat dan Seniman berbakat! Kemana cerita ini akan berjalan?"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' (italic)_: Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutipsatu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
'**Abc**'/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Berpisah?

Apa yang dia maksud berpisah?

Perpisahan? Apa yang dia maksud adalah, dia akan pergi jauh dari diriku serta semua orang dan akhirnya tidak kembali. Aku langsung membeku, lidahku kelu. Aku merasakan degupan yang menyakitkan darinya, relung hatiku memberontak tidak terima, aku ingin menahannya, tapi apa daya... Keteguhan hatiku hanya kepalsuan semata, keteguhan ini hanyalah replika, yang bahkan tidak lebih kuat dari rasa takut akan kehilangan dirinya, kehilangan seorang Aria.

Aku memegang tangannya sekali lagi, menunduk di depannya. Aku hanya bisa tertunduk lalu terdiam. Memang belum lama aku mengenalnya, tapi... Kenapa kepergiannya terasa begitu menyakitkan, kenapa hatiku memberontak untuk terus menghalanginya pergi?

Aria juga tidak berkata apa-apa, dia pasti juga merasakannya, dia pasti tidak begitu saja mengatakan hal ini tanpa pikiran apapun. Dia pasti juga merasakan sakit yang sama, tapi, walau aku tahu kalau dia juga tersakiti, kenapa aku masih egois dan merasa tidak terima kalau Aria akan pergi?

Segala macam kemungkinan terlintas di pikiranku, mulai dari yang normal hingga yang ekstrem. Pergi... Pergi... Pergi... Apakah dia...

"Jangan bilang kau akan ma-"

Aria langsung menyentuh bibirku dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Siapa yang bilang aku akan pergi dengan cara seperti itu? Kematian? Itu, itu terlalu menyedihkan bukan? Aku tidak akan tega dan tidak akan terima meninggalkan yang hidup secara tiba-tiba seperti itu. Aku hanya akan kembali pulang ke negaraku." Jawabnya.

"Jadi?" Tanyaku selanjutnya

Penyakitnya pasti bertambah parah. Aku yakin itu. Kata dokter, penyakit ini akan membuat dia lumpuh untuk sementara waktu, tapi sampai kapan? Dokter bilang, paling cepat beberapa jam atau beberapa hari, tapi kalau sampai berbulan-bulan? Bertahun-tahun? Apa aku masih bisa menerima itu semua?

Keajaiban, huh? Sudah lama aku meninggalkan diriku dari hal yang semacam itu, keajaiban hanyalah untuk orang lemah. Tapi, apa ada yang bisa menolong Aria selamat dari semua ini kecuali keajaiban?

"Terakhir kali..."

"Huh?" Dia terlihat bingung dengan kalimatku yang tergantung.

"Terakhir kali kau seperti ini, berapa lama?" Tanyaku.

Dia tidak langsung menjawab, seakan menerawang apakah akan memberiku jawaban yang mana, kebohongan atau kebenaran?

"Satu hari penuh." Jawabnya.

"Kau bohong."

"Baiklah tuan pintar merayu, dua tahun."

Apa... Dua tahun? Dia... Serius?

"Du-dua tahun? Jangan bercanda! Itu lebih dari setengah masa sekolah menengah pertamamu!"

Aku menggebrak meja mendengar perkataannya, kenapa dia bisa begitu tenang mengalami hal ini tanpa melakukan apapun?! Aku langsung berpikiran, apakah hidupnya bahagia selama dua tahun dia lumpuh?! Jangan bercanda! Kenapa dia masih bisa kuat?! Kenapa dia masih bisa menjalankan kehidupannya seperti biasanya setelah hal-hal seperti itu?!

"_Senpai_, oleh karena itu, aku tidak sekolah di sekolah menengah pertama, aku belajar di rumah." Jawabnya, kalem.

Kenapa? Kenapa tidak ada ekspresi apapun dalam perkataannya, paling tidak bersedihlah! Menangislah!

"La-lalu, sebelum itu, berapa lama juga kau lumpuh?" Tanyaku sekali lagi.

"Hampir 5 tahun."

"?!"

Dia... Kenapa...

"Kenapa kau masih bisa tenang! Bersedihlah! Menangislah paling tidak! Hidupmu begitu menyedihkan!" Aku tanpa sadar memarahinya, walau akhirnya di balas senyuman.

"Kau tahu, _senpai_. Aku tidak pernah bersekolah di sekolah umum, aku selalu belajar di rumah, aku tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana itu sosok 'teman' yang selalu ada ketika kau bersekolah. Memang ini takdirku, terkadang sangat menyakitkan seperti ini. Beruntung hanya kakiku yang lumpuh kali ini..."

"Ja-jadi, kau pernah mengalami yang lebih parah?"

"Dulu, aku pernah lumpuh total selama dua bulan. Aku bahkan hampir tidak bisa mengunyah makanan. Tangan dan kakiku sama sekali tidak bisa digunakan selama satu tahun penuh waktu aku berumur 8 tahun. Aku juga pernah mengalami rasa sakit dan nyeri yang amat sangat setiap malam, di perutku. Terkadang, dalam beberapa kasus, mereka bilang, aku pernah tidur selama 3 hari penuh..."

Kenapa? Kenapa dia masih bisa menceritakan semua itu dengan nada datar?

"Kenapa, kenapa Aria? Kenapa kau bisa sekuat itu?"

Aku meremas celanaku sendiri, apa memang dia sekuat ini? Apakah Aria yang aku kenal memang sekuat ini? Memang, kami belum kenal lama, tapi entah kenapa... Aku merasa sudah sangat mengenalnya.

Aku menghampiri tembok, membelakangi tembok tersebut dan jatuh terduduk. Mataku menerawang langit, tahanlah Len... Tahanlah untuk tidak menangis.

Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku?

"Bodoh, kenapa... Kenapa kau masih bisa bahagia dengan keadaan seperti itu? Kalau aku, aku pasti sudah memilih mati!" Ucapku.

"Dan meninggalkan orang-orang yang menyayangimu?"

DEG!

Dia benar... Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka yang masih berhubungan denganku.

"Aku masih hidup, dan akan terus berusaha. Aku bertahan karena ada orang-orang yang akan sedih jika kau pergi mendahului mereka."

Dia benar, Aria benar...

"Aku akan terus bertahan, dan akan terus berusaha untuk bertahan selama masih ada orang yang akan menangis karena kepergianku, walau itu hanya satu orang..."

DEG!

Dia... Dia...

"Kenapa?" Ucapku.

"_Senpai_?"

"Kenapa kau bisa begitu kuat?!" Tanyaku dengan kesal.

Aku berteriak dengan kepala tertunduk, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang akan aku katakan.

"Kesallah dengan ketetapan Tuhan! Kutuklah takdirmu sendiri! Bersedihlah akan keadaanmu! Menangislah di hadapan orang lain! Aku... Aku tidak terima kalau kau bahkan tidak merasakan apapun dengan keadaan ini! AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH TERIMA!"

BUK!

Aku memeluk Aria yang tengah terdiam... Aku mengeratkan pelukanku padanya, makin erat, hingga pada tahap dia mungkin akan sulit bernafas.

"_Se-senpai_, sesak... Sesak..."

"Peduli setan! Aku tidak akan pernah melepas tubuh ini! Aku tidak akan pernah rela kalau kau bahkan tidak menangis untuk keadaanmu bahkan hanya untuk satu kali saja di hadapanku!"

"Ta-tapi _senpai_, aku sudah sering menangis di hadapanmu, jadi, tidak ada gunanya aku menangis lagi..." Ucapnya, dengan lesu.

"Itu ya itu! Ini ya ini! Keduanya memang masalah yang ada pada dirimu! Tapi, masalah karena bakat dan masalah karena penyakit adalah dua hal yang berbeda!"

Aria mulai memberontak dari pelukanku, dia mulai mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya sendiri, makin lama makin kencang dan keras. Dia terus memberontak dengan liar. Aku tidak akan melepaskannya hingga dia menangis!

"Tolong, lepaskan aku!"

"Aku menolak!"

"Lepaskan!"

"Tidak mau!"

"LEPASKAN AKU!"

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MAU!"

Dia masih terus memberontak dengan keras, hingga salah satu selang yang ada di tubuhnya lepas. Aku dan Aria tidak mempedulikan hal kecil seperti itu!

"Kenapa?! Aku yang merasakan sakit di sini! Tapi kenapa _senpai_ yang keras kepala?!" Ucapnya dengan lantang.

"Jika memang kau merasakan sakit, maka menangislah! Menangislah seakan tidak akan ada hari esok untukmu!"

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak akan menangis! Menangis hanya untuk orang lemah!"

"Kau dan aku punya kelemahan! Semua orang memiliki kelemahannya masing-masing! Jadi, menangislah karena kelemahanmu!"

"Aku tidak mau menjadi orang lemah!"

"Kenyataannya kau memang lemah!"

BRUAK!

Dalam satu hentakan, pelukanku terlepas darinya, dia langsung memasang tatapan nanar, matanya berkaca-kaca dengan sangat lembab.

Menangislah! Sedihlah! Merengeklah! Keluarkan semuanya!

Aku terus meneriakan hal-hal itu kepadanya, tidak peduli bagimanapun reaksinya, aku tidak akan berhenti.

"KELUAR!"

Tiba-tiba suara itu keluar dari mulut Aria, aku langsung menyadari kesalahanku. Egois... Kenapa aku bisa seegois ini pada Aria? Apa yang sudah ku lakukan?! Kenapa aku mengulang kesalahan yang sama keapada Aria?! Kenapa aku tidak bisa menghilangkan keegoisanku?!

"A-Aria... Ma-maaf... Se-sepertinya aku su-sudah berlebihan..." Aku mencoba menghampirinya lagi, tapi dia langsung menutup dirinya dengan selimut dan berteriak sekali lagi.

"KELUAR!"

Akhirnya, tanpa tangisan dari dirinya, aku keluar dari ruangan ini dengan berat hati. Kenapa? Apa aku tidak cukup membuatnya sadar akan dirinya sendiri?  
Ketika aku keluar, aku melihat Rin dan Miku. Mereka menghampiriku, dan menanyakan kenapa tadi ruangan tempat Aria berisik sekali dari dalam. Aku langsung mengibaskan tanganku, mengatakan tidak apa-apa. Mereka mempercayainya dan akhirnya meninggalkanku, katanya mereka ingin berbincang lagi dengan Aria di dalam ruangan. Aku harap mereka tidak melihat Aria yang berantakan karena pertengkaran kami barusan.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Len-_dono_?"

Aku menoleh, Culnoza menghampiriku dengan suara besi yang menyertai langkah kakinya. Apa tidak berat ya, bawa-bawa pedang terus? Apalagi yang dia bawa ukurannya agak lebih besar dari para bawahannya. Sepertinya, pedang ini masuk golongan _Bastard Sword* _dalam game-game RPG.

"Ah, kau... Apa kabar?"

"Kenapa Len-_dono_ menanyakan kabar? Bukannya kita barusan ketemu tadi?" Tanyanya.

Oh iya, tadi dia menyambut kami di pintu ruangan tempat Aria berada. Oh iya, kemana para penjaga yang tadi menjaga ruangan Aria, saat aku keluar tadi, aku baru sadar kalau tempatnya agak sepi, sepertinya mereka pergi.

"Mengkhawatirkan nona? Para penjaga hanya istirahat sebentar." Seakan membaca pikiranku, dia menjawab pertanyaan dalam otakku dengan tepat.

Berjalan makin dekat, Culnoza akhirnya duduk di sampingku. Baku panjang yang kami duduki terbuat dari besi, terasa agak dingin walau ini masih musim semi. Mungkin hatiku sudah beku karena pertengkaran tadi.

"Aria-"

"Nona selalu memaksakan dirinya."

Culnoza langsung memotong perkataanku dengan menceritakan Aria. Dia ingin membuat suasana agar tidak hening, tapi tetap saja, memotong pembicaraan orang lain itu tidak sopan. Yah... Mungkin dia hanya tidak dengar, aku akan mendengarkan saja apa yang akan dia katakan.

"Sejak kecil, nona sudah sakit-sakitan, tubuhnya memang lemah, tapi hanya di saat-saat tertentu. Saat nona sehat, nona bisa beraktivitas layaknya gadis normal. Sungguh menyakitkan karena kau bahkan tidak tahu kapan kau akan tumbang secara tiba-tiba dan itu bisa terjadi kapan saja." Ucapnya.

Jadi, Aria sudah seperti itu sejak kecil? Oh iya, tadi dia sudah bilang, dia sudah sering merasakan dampak penyakit itu dari kecil, makanya dia _home-schooling_.

"Aku sudah bersama nona sejak nona masih sangat kecil. Kami berdua sudah bersama sejak kami baru bisa berjalan. Aku diajarkan yang terbaik untuk bisa terampil di samping nona, melindungi beliau dari bahaya apapun. Beliau sudah bagai keluarga dan teman dekat bagiku."

Teman kah? Aria bilang dia tidak pernah merasakan 'teman', mungkin dia hanya tidak sadar, kalau dia sudah memiliki teman yang sangat berharga di sampingnya sejak lama.

"Pernah suatu hari, kami berdua terjatuh ke kolam bersama. Nona yang saat itu masih sangat polos melepas semua bajunya dan akhirnya berlarian dengan bertelanjang bulat di halaman rumah, membuatku dimarahi habis-habisan oleh ayah dan ibuku karena tidak menjaga nona dengan baik..."

Aku langsung memikirkan Aria kecil tanpa baju, berlarian kesana-kemari... Tanpa sadar wajahku memerah, dan hidungku mengeluarkan darah... Apa aku mimisan?! Aku bukan _lolicon_!

"Kenapa kau mimisan? Apa Len-_dono_ memikirkan hal tidak senonoh tentang nona di hadapanku?!" Dia langsung berdiri dan menarik pedangnya dengan cepat, meletakkannya di samping leherku, aku langsung menarik lagi mimisanku dan menggeleng cepat dengan wajah kaget setengah mati.

Dia... Culnoza sangat menakutkan kalau menyangku tentang keselamatan Aria!

"Hiiiy! Maafkan aku!" Aku langsung tertunduk lemas saat dia menyarungkan pedangnya lagi.

Dia duduk lagi di sampingku... Beberapa saat, suasana hening di antara kami, sepertinya dia masih kesal karena kelakuanku. Maaf, aku memang yang terburuk. Culnoza menoleh ke arahku dengan mata yang tegas, akhirnya dia mengatakan sesuatu.

"Jadi, tolong jaga nona pada hari-hari terakhirnya dia ada di Jepang."

DEG!

Jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak tak beraturan, aku berdiri dan pamit di hadapan Culnoza. Pergi keluar rumah sakit meninggalkan semuanya.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Tidak kusadari, sudah dua hari aku tidak mengunjungi rumah sakit. Rin dan Miku masih rutin mengunjungi Aria setelah pulang sekolah. Ketika pulang, Rin (dan terkadang Miku ikut nimbrung di rumah kami) menceritakan apa saja yang mereka diskusikan dengan Aria. Aku senang melihat ekspresi bahagia mereka berdua, sepertinya mereka belum tahu kalau Aria akan pergi, aku tidak akan memberitahu mereka, itu hanya membuat mereka sedih, mereka akan berhenti menjenguk Aria dan akhirnya tidak akan ada orang yang mengantar kepergiannya.

Hari beranjak malam hari ini, aku mengambil seragam tempat aku bekerja di kamarku. Berjalan pelan tanpa menggunakan apapun di tubuh bagian atasku kecuali hanya kaos yang tipis, aku masih menaruh lipatan seragamku di tanganku. Pergi bekerja, itulah yang akan aku lakukan.

"Yo! Lama gak ketemu!"

Aku mendapat tepukan bersemangat dari Lui saat sedang berjalan, ah... Benar juga... Aku sudah lama tidak masuk sekolah, sudah hampir pertengahan minggu kedua awal semester baru, mungkin aku akan masuk habis ini.

"Yo! Apa kabar? Kau terlihat sehat." Aku menjawab balik sapaan Lui, yah, mau bagaimanapun, dia sahabat karibku. Aku juga awalnya tidak terlalu mengerti kenapa dia lengket kepadaku, tanpa aku sadari, kami berdua sudah akrab seperti sepasang lumba-lumba.

"Ada rencana masuk sekolah habis ini?" Tanyanya.

"Ada... Tungguin aja, nggak lama kok. Kangen ya?" Godaku.

"Siapa juga yang kangen sama mas-mas otaku?" Ucapnya, setengah mengejek.

Kami berdua langsung tertawa pelan.

"Mau berangkat kerja ya?"

"Yoi."

"Sukses bos!" Dia memberiku pose hormat, dasar.

"Oh, iya, mungkin kau tidak terlalu tertarik, tapi dalam waktu dekat, akan ada pemilihan ketua OSIS baru di sekolah. Sepertinya tahun ini akan menarik, Kaito si berandalan itu sepertinya ikut mencalonkan diri." Ucapnya.

Yah, aku tidak terlalu tertarik sih sama masalah kayak gitu, tapi, berhubung yang menyampaikan Lui, mau tidak mau aku akan menyimaknya. Kaito ikut pemilihan ketua OSIS? Kesambet apa tuh orang?

"Makasih infonya." Jawabku.

"Mau ikut jadi calon?" Tanyanya.

"Nggak, makasih."

"Sudah kuduga dari seorang Kagamine Len yang super cuek." Ejeknya dengan nada rendah.

"Maaf ya karena sudah jadi orang cuek." Jawabku, menggerutu.

"Memang mau pergi kemana? Nggak biasanya gue lihat lo lewat sini." Aku mulai menanyai dirinya dengan bahasa yang sedikit agak gaul, tapi juga kasar. Yah, namanya juga orang yang saling akrab.

"Biasa bro, ada urusan." Jawabnya ternyata gak kalah gaul.

"Masalah cewek lagi?" Tanyaku menggoda.

"Cewek yang mana nih? Cewek gue banyak." Candanya.

"Dasar playboy." Kami berdua tertawa lagi.

_furikitta MEETAA PUROGURAMINGU... "suki" nante ne okimari no monku..._

Aku mengangkat hp ku yang tiba-tiba berbunyi keras diiringi lagu bernada _dubstep_ yang agak gakjelas, yah... Musiknya enak sih, jadi aku pasang aja jadi _ringtone_. Kalian tahu ini lagu apa? Kalau ada yang tahu dapet piring cantik deh~

'Halo?'

'_Nii-chan_! _Nii-chan_ udah berangkat kerja kan? Bawakan aku _snack_ pulang nanti!'

Oalah, Rin ternyata yang menelpon, aku tidak sempat lihat nama penelponnya tadi. Setelah beberapa percakapan nggak jelas, aku menutup sambungan telepon. Punya adik yang super energik ternyata sulit ya.

"Siapa tuh? Rin-_chan_?"

"Siapa lagi?" Jawabku atas pertanyaan Lui.

"Ngapain lagi tuh anak?" Tanyanya.

"Biasa, nitip makanan. Tau sendiri kan, Rin nggak pernah diet." Jawabku.

"Nggak pernah diet, tapi lekuk badannya mantep banget bro~" Ucapnya dengan nada yang sedikit diayun bersama dua acungan jempol.

"Berani ngegombal adek gue, siap-siap kepala lo benjol." Aku mengancam Lui dengan nada gaul nan kasar lagi. Mau bagaimanapun, kenyataan kalau dia playboy itu nggak bisa diubah, dia beneran playboy!

"Santai-santai, Rin terlalu manis buat jadi pacar orang brengsek kayak gue." Jawabnya, dia sadar diri toh.

"Udahan ah! Udah telat nih!" Dia mulai berlarian mendahuluiku sambil melambaikan tangan, aku membalas lambaian tangannya, sebelum dia pergi jauh, dia kembali menghampiriku dengan kaki yang mashi berjoging ringan.

"Mungkin ini cuma perasaan, tapi dari tadi, wajahmu kelihatan pucat. Masalah lain lagi? Gak usah ragu! Ceritakan saja pada orang yang satu ini!" Dia memasang wajah sombong sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri, jadi dia sadar kalau aku sedang memikirkan Aria huh?

"Udah ah! Pergi sana, nanti tuh cewek nunggu!" Ucapku mencoba mengusir dia.

"Oke, oke. Aku nggak tahu apa masalah yang kau hadapi sekarang. Tapi dari raut wajahmu, itu pasti masalah dengan orang lain, bukan dirimu sendiri. Matamu dari tadi tidak bisa diam bergerak, biasanya kalau kau resah dengan dirimu sendiri, kau hanya menunduk. Aku hanya bisa mengatakan ini sebagai temanmu, kalau dia memang berharga bagimu, kenapa kau harus meninggalkannya sendiri dengan masalahnya? kau laki-laki bukan? Sadarlah dan kejar dirinya dengan alasan yang baru!"

Mataku langsung membelalak keras, jadi... Jadi begitu!

Aku menoleh ke arah Lui, wajahnya menunjukan wajah puas. Dia meninggalkanku dengan berlari kencang ke depan. Huh... Mau apapun yang aku hadapi, sepertinya aku tidak pernah bisa lepas dari bantuan orang lain.

Itu benar, kenapa aku harus meninggalkan Aria hanya karena dia sudah menyerah dengan keadaannya? Kenapa aku harus meninggalkannya karena alasanku bersamanya sudah habis? Aku sudah tidak bisa membujuknya, aku sudah tidak bisa membuatnya yakin kalau masih ada harapan yang lebih baik, tapi apa aku memang sudah bekerja dengan baik di hadapannya? Apa aku sudah cukup berjuang?

Tidak... Tidak ada kata 'cukup' dalam menolong orang lain! Kalau aku sudah kehabisan alasan untuk ada di sampingnya, aku akan membuat alasan baru untuk bisa ada di sampingnya! Aku akan membuat alasan baru agar dia tetap bisa tinggal di sini! Aku akan terus berusaha membuat alasan baru agar dia tidak bisa meninggalkan kami semua begitu saja!

Aku sudah sadar... Akhirnya aku berjalan dengan senandung disepanjang perjalananku.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"_Harapan akan selalu ada dalam situasi apapun."_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 9 selesai!

Huwahh! Tinggal satu chapter lagi hingga saya bisa membuat plot baru lagi dalam cerita ini! Saya ingin mengatakan kalaufict ini terdiri dari kumpulan arc, tapi juga ada beberapa chapter yang terpisah sendiri nanti buat chapter selingan, biar ada refreshingnya juga buat saya yang terus-terusan mikir sambil ngetik XD #PLAK

Di atas ada kata yang diberi bintang, dalam beberapa game RPG, tiap tipe pedang memiliki sub classnya sendiri. Pada pedang-pedang bermata dua (dengan kata lain, pedang model barat) biasanya dijelaskan dalam 3 sub class, normal sword untuk ukuran yang standar, bastard sword untuk ukuran menengah, dan great sword untuk ukuran yang besar. Biasanya normal sword dan bastard sword masih bisa digunakan satu tangan untuk mengayunkannya, tapi great sword menggunakan dua tangan untuk mengayunkannya. Coba perkirakan sendiri ya ukurannya ^^

Oh, sama ada yang review pake guest, setelah itu pake akun, saya balas langsung ke akunnya aja ya ^^

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Terima Kasih (Bagian 3)

_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Minna-san~  
Ohisashiburi desu~_

Halo lagi! Akhirnya sampai juga di chapter terakhir untuk arc ini, penuh perjuangan memang, soalnya ini pertama kali saya buat fict memakai sistem arc atau plot terpisah. Saya mau curhat sedikit, sebagai author, kalian pasti ngerti saat-saat dimana ide mengalir dengan deras bukan? Udah punya satu cerita, eh tanpa disangka ada cerita lain yang tergambar di kepala dan entah kenapa kita mau banget merealisasikan cerita tersebut hingga akhirnya menelantarkan cerita yang sedang berjalan. 'Nah, saya merasa seperti itu, tiba-tiba kepikir ide baru buat cerita, dan berita baiknya (iya kalau ini berita baik) saya kembali ke genre fantasy XD

Tapi, saya udah komitmen sejak awal menjadi author di FFn, saya gak bakal buat cerita baru kecuali yang berjalan sudah selesai. Jadi, yah, akhirnya masih tersimpan sebagai angan-angan, nikmati saja yang sudah ada dulu XD

Langsung mulai aja ya!

_Kisah Sebuah Senja_

_Main Character: Kagamine Len, Hatsune Miku, IA  
Main Pair: Guess who? Anybody want to answer and try to solve this question? :3_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
UTAUloid © Owner creator  
Fanloid © Creator_

_Summary :_

_"'Lebih baik kau mati saja!' Aku terbangun dari mimpi burukku lagi, andai saja-andai saja ada seseorang yang bisa membantuku menghilangkan mimpi buruk ini./'Kau bisa!' 'Jangan bohong!' 'Aku tidak akan berbohong!' 'Kalau begitu, berikan aku tujuan hidup!'/ Setelah berbagai peristiwa, akankah aku bisa menerima senyuman seperti warna langit senja yang selalu aku sukai?/Cerita tentang Hikikomori berat, Penyanyi hebat dan Seniman berbakat! Kemana cerita ini akan berjalan?"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' (italic)_: Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutipsatu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
'**Abc**'/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Hari pagi.

Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa ini lagi...

Aku ingin melihatnya...

Aku ingin ada disampignya lagi...

Aku ingin berjumpa dengannya lagi...

Aku ingin bisa bersama dengannya...

Pagi ini aku akan pergi ke rumah sakit tempat Aria dirawat. Miku dan Rin mengajakku dari kemarin, sudah lama malah, sejak dua hari lalu aku berhenti mengunjungi Aria, Miku dan Rin sudah mulai menanyakan alasan kenapa aku berhenti mengunjungi Aria. Awalnya mereka tidak terlalu banyak bertanya, tapi seiring waktu terus berjalan, mereka makin menanyakan dan menanyakan alasan dariku lagi dan lagi.

Bahkan dari kemarin pagi, mereka tidak henti-hentinya menarik tanganku dengan paksa agar aku mau pergi. Aku tidak membuka mulutku sama sekali, tidak satu incipun. Mereka juga berkata kalau Aria tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang diriku selama mereka mengunjungi Aria.

Aku yakin, mereka bahkan tidak diberitahukan kalau dalam waktu dekat Aria akan kembali ke negaranya. Sakit memang, setiap memikirkan kalau dia akan pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Memilukan, aku tidak bisa berkata hal lain kecuali kata itu.

Aku baru mengenalnya belum lama ini, dia perempuan yang agak aneh. Pertemuan pertama kami sangat tidak berkesan sama sekali. Aku tidak pernah bisa melupakan saat itu, aku babak belur dan tidak bisa berjalan karena nyeri di sekujur tubuhku. Saat aku mencoba bangun untuk yang kesekian kalinya, akhirnya aku menyerah, saat itulah dia datang dengan wajah datarnya.

Akhirnya aku mengerti, kenapa dia berwajah datar, dia tidak percaya padaku... Dia tidak mempercayaiku sedikitpun saat itu. Lebih tepatnya dia takut denganku...

Aku juga awalnya tidak terlalu ingin berhubungan dengan orang lain, apalagi orang yang banyak menarik perhatian seperti Aria, aku berpikir 'Kalau aku kenal dengannya, bukannya kehidupanku tidak akan tenang lagi seperti sebelumnya?'.

Pikiranku yang seperti itu, tetap membuatku menolak untuk mengenalnya. Tapi, dia yang pertama menyapaku, dia menanyakan 'hei, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?' kepadaku.

Awalnya aku marah, aku sedikit kesal, apa dia tidak punya mata apa?! Dia menanyakan hal seperti itu kepadaku yang sedang babak belur, parahnya dia bahkan menatapku tanpa ekspresi sama sekali. Aku berani taruhan, Aria pasti merasakan hal yang sama, dia juga tidak terlalu senang mendekatiku, aku hanya bisa mengatakan... Dia pasti berjudi, dia berjudi dengan menyapaku dan membaca bagaimana sifatku, aku yakin dia mempertaruhkan harga dirinya untuk berhadapan denganku... Di sisi lain, aku merasa pertemuan kamu adalah 'takdir'.

Lucu bukan? Aku dan dia tidak terlalu mempercayai takdir, lantas kenapa semua yang kami lakukan serasa seperti takdir?

Kami berbicara ringan, walau awalnya suasana hening seperti kolam tanpa ikan. Aku orang yang pertama membuka suasana, tapi... Argh! Aku tidak mau mengingatnya lagi! Kumohon jangan buat aku ingat hal itu!

Ehm... Kembali ke topik, lupakan saja hal itu, lupakan saja aku yang gugup mengajak bicara seorang seniman tanpa ekspresi... Tunggu? Apa barusan aku memberitahu kalian?! Argh... Abaikan saja!

Seiring jalannya waktu, dia membuka hatinya, apa dia juga merasakan sesuatu yang lebih pada diriku? Iya, dia bahkan mengajakku kencan. Tapi, bodohnya aku... Aku hanya makin menyakitinya...

"_Nii-chan_! Ayo berangkat! Aku tidak mau membuat Aria-_chan_ menunggu!"

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Kita sudahi saja sesi sedih-sedihan ini, aku akan menghampirinya, aku akan menyemangatinya, dan aku akan melepasnya dengan senyuman... Ya, melepasnya dengan senyuman...

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Mana Miku?" Aku menanyakan Rin di jalan.

Aku dan Rin berjalan berduaan, Miku sepertinya sudah berangkat duluan, atau mungkin dia tidak menjenguknya kali ini.

"Miku-_nee_? Miku -_nee_ berangkat duluan." Ucap Rin. Benarkan, dia berangkat duluan.

"Tunggu, sejak kapan kau memanggil Miku dengan sebutan _kakak_?" Tanyaku.

"Memanggil Miku-_nee_ dengan –_san_ terdengar tidak enak, kita berdua sudah kenal lama dengannya, tidak sopan rasanya tetap memanggilnya seakan orang asing, terlebih lagi dia sudah seperti keluarga. Memanggilnya –_chan_ juga terdengar tidak sopan, Miku-_nee_ lebih tua dariku. Jadi, aku memutuskan memanggilnya _kakak_."

Aku manggut-manggut dengan perkataan Rin.

Brrr...

Perasaan apa ini?

Apakah ini... APAKAH INI RASA TAKUT KEHILANGAN FIGUR ADIK YANG SUDAH BERSAMAKU SELAMA INI?! SIAL! AWAS KAU MIKU KALAU SAMPAI MEREBUT RIN!

Ehm... Sepertinya _siscon_ ku kambuh, tapi tidak buruk juga... Kesampingkan hal tidak jelas yang baru saja aku pikirkan.

"_Nii-chan_ bawa apa?" Tanya Rin padaku.

Aku menyadari tanganku kosong, oh iya, masa' mau menjenguk tidak bawa suguhan?

"Ah, aku tidak bawa apa-apa, mau mampir ke toko kue sebelum ke rumah sakit? Aku akan belikan kamu _Brioche_ nanti." Ucapku, merayu Rin.

"Nggak, aku mau _cupcake_ aja."

"Iya deh, iya..."

Saat kami berdua mulai mempertegas langkah kami, teleponku berbunyi, siapa menelpon sepagi ini?

'Halo?'

'Len?'

Miku? Kenapa dia menelpon?

'Len...'

Suaranya bergetar.

'Len... Len... Len...'

Ada yang tidak beres.

'Tenang! Katakan dengan jelas apa yang terjadi!'

'Aria... Aria...'

Aria... Ada apa dengannya?

'Aria sudah...'

Apa dia... Apa dia ma─ Tidak mungkin!

'Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak! Dia tidak akan mati! Dia tidak akan meninggalkan kita dengan cara seperti itu!'

Aku langsung menutup telepon setelah berteriak dengan kencang, meraih tangan Rin yang bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, aku berlari dengan kencang sambil menarik Rin dengan kasar. Aku tidak percaya! Aku tidak akan percaya kalau Aria meninggalkan kami semua dengan cara seperti itu!

Nafasku tidak karuan, temponya sangat berantakan. Keringat ku mengucur deras antara khawatir dan lelah. Mataku sudah sangat berat, aku bahkan tidak kuat menahan mataku untuk melihat apa yang tengah terjadi di hadapanku, aku tidak kuat melihat realita yang sudah menamparku sangat keras.

.

.

.

Ting!

Suara pintu _lobby_ rumah sakit yang terbuka terdengar jelas, aku yang sedang terengah-engah masih memegang tangan Rin dengan erat, bahkan aku meremasnya.

"_Nii-chan_... Sakit... Sakit _nii-chan_..."

Saat dia merintih, aku langsung melepas tanganku dengan terkejut, aku melihat Rin yang memegang telapak tangannya yang tadi aku genggam dengan tangannya yang lain, dia seakan kesakitan.

Aku menatap nanar Rin, maaf... Bukan maksudku menyakitimu, tapi... Tapi... Ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus didahulukan...

"Rin... Mungkin situasi yang akan terjadi nanti akan menyakitkan, tapi aku tolong, tahanlah."

Aku mengatakan itu kepada Rin, Rin yang tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa mengangguk. Aku menggenggam tangannya lagi, kali ini dengan lembut. Kami berjalan pelan menuju kamar tempat Aria dirawat. Aku tidak bisa berlari di dalam rumah sakit, itu bisa menganggu pasien yang lain.

Berjalan dengan langkah berat, aku mulai menghampiri Miku yang terduduk lemas di kursi dekat dengan pintu kamar Aria di rawat. Langkah kaki kami bergema saking sepinya lorong, membuat Miku menolehkan pandangannya kepada kami.

Melihat mata Miku yang redup, aku langsung menghampiri Miku dengan cepat, memegang pundaknya dengan kasar, meminta penjelasan.

"Miku! Aria... Aria! Jangan bilang Aria sudah..."

"Iya..." Jawab Miku.

Jantungku seakan berhenti.

Tidak mungkin...

Tidak mungkin...

Ini tidak mungkin terjadi...

.

.

.

"Jadi begitu."

Suasana hening di antara kami, setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Miku, aku sepertinya sudah salam paham. Aria sudah pulang, dia tidak meninggalkan kami seperti yang aku pikirkan, dia hanya kembali ke negaranya. Walau rasa lega mulai menyelimuti diriku saat mendengar Aria tidak kenapa-kenapa, tapi rasa itu sirna saat aku mendengar kalau Aria sudah pulang tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Ini... Ini hanya terlalu cepat..."

Miku mulai memicingkan matanya padaku.

"Sepertinya kau mengetahui sesuatu, Len."

Aku menghela nafas, aku tidak perlu menyembunyikan apapun.

"Aku sudah mengetahuinya, kalau Aria akan pulang, itu alasan kenapa aku tidak mau menemuinya."

"Dan kau menyembunyikan hal itu dari kami?"

"Hah? Memang kenapa? Kalian juga tidak untung kalau kuberitahu." Jawabku tak acuh.

BRUAK!

"JANGAN BERCANDA!"

"KENAPA KAU MARAH?! AKU MENGATAKAN HAL YANG BENAR!"

Miku menarik kerahku dan mendorongku ke tembok dengan keras, aku tidak sempat mematahkan dorongannya karena gerakannya terlalu tiba-tiba.

"KENAPA KAU TEGA MENYEMBUNYIKAN HAL INI DARI KAMI?!"

"MEMANG APA UNTUNGNYA KALAU KALIAN TAHU?!" Ucapku dengan beteriak keras.

Lorong tempat kami berteriak mulai bergema karena terlalu sepi, Rin tidak mengatakan apapun, dia masih menatap aku dengan tatapan takut. Yah, sudah lama aku tidak semarah ini kepada Miku.

"KAU BODOH!" Teriak Miku.

"KAU YANG BODOH!" Balasku.

"JANGAN MEMBALIKKAN PERKATAANKU!"

"KAU YANG DIAM!"

"BERANINYA KAU MENYEMBUNYIKAN KENYATAAN SENDIRIAN!"

"MEMANGNYA KALAU KAU TAHU, KAU AKAN MELAKUKAN APA?! TIDAK AKAN ADA BEDANYA! ARIA AKAN TETAP PERGI! DIA AKAN TETAP PERGI! TIDAK ADA GUNANYA KALIAN MEMBUJUKNYA! AKU SAJA TIDAK BISA, APALAGI KAU!"

"MEMANGNYA KAU TAHU APA?! KAMI BAHKAN BELUM MENCOBA APAPUN KARENA DIRIMU! BRENGSEK!"

"AKU!" Aku mencoba menenangkan diriku sendiri, menatap sendu ke bawah, aku tidak berani menatap mata Miku.

"Aku hanya takut, kalau kalian akan berpikir pesimis dan akhirnya tidak menjenguk Aria lagi." Aku memelankan perkataanku dan memberitahukan isi perasaanku yang sebenarnya.

"Aku orang yang brengsek kan?"

Aku hanya bisa mengatakan itu sebagai penutup, tidak ada gunanya melanjutkan percakapan ini, perkelahian ini tidak akan mengarah kemanapun. Selagi kami saling menghujat satu sama lain, Aria sudah semakin jauh dan jauh. Sama saja bukan? Kami hanya bisa berkelahi atau mungkin melakukan hal lain seperti berdiam diri... Hanya itu saja pilihan yang kami ─Lebih tepatnya, aku miliki.

Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun, aku lelaki lemah... Aku hanya seorang pengecut, aku bahkan tidak bisa mengajak seorang wanita yang─

PLAK!

Eh?

"Kau mencintainya bukan?"

Miku? Dia menamparku?

"Kau tidak ingin dia pergi bukan?"

Ya... Entah ini cinta atau bukan, tapi aku tidak ingin dia pergi seperti ini...

"Kau ingin bisa bersama dia selama mungkin, walau hanya lebih lama satu detik..."

Ya... Aku ingin lebih lama bersama dengannya, Aria...

"Walau akhirnya dia pergi, kau tidak ingin berpisah dengannya tanpa mengatakan apapun, benar bukan?"

Ya... Aku tidak mau hal itu...

"Lantas, kenapa kau masih di sini, berdiam diri seperti keong di sini!"

"Kejar dia! Peluk dia! Katakan padanya 'Kembalilah!' dengan kencang di hadapan semua orang!"

Tapi... Tapi...

"Aku... Aku tidak punya rasa seperti 'cinta' kepada Aria..."

Miku dan Rin tampak terkejut dengan perkataanku, tapi kemudian mereka berdua tersenyum dan menatap satu sama lain.

"Oleh karena itu, kau tidak bisa melepas rasa sayangmu padanya kepada hal yang bernama 'cinta' karena dia sahabatmu! Benar bukan? Dia sahabatmu yang paling berharga dan kau tidak mau menghancurkan hubungan itu!"

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku.

"Sa... Sahabat?"

"Iya! Sahabat!" Ucap Miku dengan senyuman lebar.

"Miku-_nee_ benar! Kau pasti bisa mengejar Aria-_chan,_ _nii_-_chan_!" Teriak Rin, memberi semangat juga.

Apa itu benar? Aku menganggap dia sahabatku? Hal yang selama ini aku impikan untuk ada disampingku, menemaniku dan bisa mengerti sepenuhnya tentang diriku... Tapi... Kami hanya bisa bertengkar─

"Jangan pikirkan masalahmu dengannya! Pikirkanlah bagaimana perasaanmu selama bersama dengannya!" Ucap Miku.

"Aku... Aku senang... Bersamanya..."

Miku agak sedikit tersenyum kecut, tapi dia tetap mendorongku.

"Kalau begitu kejarlah dia!"

DEG!

Lalu semua itu terbayang,di suatu pagi yang cerah, Aria ada di sebuah kursi roda, tangannya masih menari di atas kanvas yang ada di hadapannya, ketika aku melihatnya dari balik pintu, senyuman merekah dari wajahnya... Sangat hangat, tapi juga sangat menyedihkan... Walau cuma bayangan, tapi itu tetap berputar di kepalaku seperti kabut yang gelap, menghantuiku, memberiku kesan apakah dia akan terus seperti itu selama hidupnya, berulang kali lumpuh dan lumpuh dengan sedikit harapan tentang masa depan yang tidak pernah satu orangpun janjikan kepadanya?

"Aku juga sahabatmu! Aku akan selalu mendukungmu! Lui juga sahabatmu! Kami bertiga menganggapmu sama!" Ucap Miku.

Kau? Lui? Aku kira, kalian hanya menganggapku 'teman' semata... Jadi, apa benar? 'Sahabat' itu sehangat ini?

Aku berdiri tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, tapi mataku menatap dengan tegas. Apakah aku tega meninggalkan Aria tanpa harapan? Tentu saja tidak!

"Naiklah kereta dari stasiun dekat sini, berhentilah di stasiun Tokyo di Marunouchi! Dari sana berlarilah dengan sekuat tenagamu!"

PRAK!

Sudut siku-siku saling bersentuhan di dahiku.

"Kau menyuruhku lari 14 km dari stasiun?! Apa kau gila?!"

"Kau yang gila! Aku sudah memberikan jalur tercepat, menaiki bus pasti akan macet! Siang adalah waktu sibuk! Pesawatnya mungkin akan berangkat siang ini, semua pemberangkatan dimulai dari jam 10.30 siang."

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, aku langsung berbalik badan dan berlari, aku tidak akan mengeluh lagi! Dia benar! Kalian semua benar! Tidak ada sahabat yang meninggalkan satu sama lain!

"Jangan lupa sampaikan salam dari kami!" Teriak Miku, itu pasti!

Berlari menuju stasiun terdekat, aku menerobos pintu kereta yang baru akan berangkat... Aku berhasil masuk! Tunggu aku Aria, aku akan menjemputmu!

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Apa nona sudah siap?"

Dua orang itu berjalan didampingi beberapa orang berbadan besar, orang-orang di sekitar mereka merasa sedikit risih dan juga agak takut.

"Iya, ayo kita pergi, Cul."

Kedua orang itu ─Aria dan Culnoza menyelesaikan percakapan mereka, pesawat berangkat dalam setengah jam lagi, yang dinaiki Aria adalah pesawat pribadi, jadi pemberangkatannya lebih cepat 1 jam dari pesawat yang lain.

"MINGGIR! BIARKAN AKU LEWAT!"

Dan suara itu terdengar─

"Suara itu..."

"ARIA!"

"Cul! Percepat langkah kita, dorong kursi rodaku lebih cepat!"

"Tapi nona, orang yang memanggil nona adalah─"

"LAKUKAN SAJA!"

Culnoza mendorong Aria lebih cepat, meninggalkan si pemanggil yang memanggil Aria tadi. Ketika Aria melihat ke belakang, Aria bisa melihat wajahnya... Ya... Wajah kakak kelas tercintanya yang terhadang oleh orang-orang bertubuh besar di belakang Aria.

Len... Dia berhasil mengejar Aria.

"TUNGGU ARIA! AKU TIDAK PEDULI KAU MEMBENCIKU SAMPAI KE UBUN-UBUN! TAPI TOLONG! DENGARKAN AKU! DENGARKAN AKU WALAU HANYA SATU KATA!"

Len merengek dengan wajah penuh keringat dan warnanya sangat merah, hanya dengan melihat saja Aria tahu kalau Len sudah memaksakan dirinya berlari untuk bisa mengejar Aria... Aria tahu itu.

Aria menunduk, dia mengisyaratkan Cul untuk berhenti. Memutar kursi rodanya dengan tangannya sendiri, dia mendongakkan kepalanya yang sudah dibanjiri dengan air mata.

"Kenapa kau datang?"

"Untuk mengantar kepergianmu."

"Kenapa kau datang?"

"Untuk mengucapkan 'Sampai jumpa lagi!' kepadamu."

"Kenapa kau datang?!"

"Karena kau sahabatku yang sangat berharga!"

DEG!

Aria makin menundukkan kepalanya, sampai pada tingkat kalau dia bisa saja jatuh kapan saja, isakan tangisnya mulai terdengar makin keras dan keras, dia menggigit bibirnya sendiri sangat dalam sehingga itu bisa mengeluarkan darah kapan saja.

"Belum cukupkah kau menyakitiku?!"

"Aku... Aku tahu, aku masih tidak mengerti perasaanku sendiri kepadamu! Tapi apakah kau tidak kira kalau perpisahan seperti ini menyakitkan?! Bagaimana dengan Rin dan Miku?! Apa kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan mereka kau tinggal begitu saja?!"

"Dan _senpai_, apa _senpai _tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku yang terus dibohongi oleh orang yang aku sukai?!" Itu benar, Len sudah menyakiti Aria, itu faktanya.

Len terdiam sejenak, dia menghampiri Aria, mengangkat jari kelingkingnya.

"Ayo kita buat janji." Ucap Len.

"Apa? Janji? Kita berdua sudah bukan anak kecil, _senpai_. _Senpai_ tahu kalau tidak ada orang yang bisa menepati janjinya dengan orang yang dia benci."

Len tidak menghiraukan perkataan Aria dan menarik kelingking Aria untuk dikaitkan dengan kelingkingnya sendiri.

"Percayalah Aria, keajaiban itu selalu ada."

"Aku tidak percaya lagi pada keajaiban." Ucap Aria dengan dingin.

Len menarik tidak hanya kelingking Aria, dia juga menarik tangan Aria. Aria yang kaget akhirnya tertarik dengan lemah, dia membuat Aria berdiri.

Aria yang tidak tahu apa yang ingin Len lakukan, memberontak. Tangannya mengibas-ngibas keras seakan ingin melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Len. Len tidak bergeming sedikitpun, tangannya tetap memegang Aria kuat, hingga akhirnya Aria bisa sedikit tenang, dengan tangan gemetar, Len melepas Aria, dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja...

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku sudah bilang kan? Bahkan keajaiban bisa terjadi di saat kau sedang berdiri."

Aria berdiri dengan kedua kakinya yang saling bergetar, air mata Aria merembes keluar, dia tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi.

"Aku... Aku..."

"Aku akan mengikuti pencalonan ketua OSIS! Kembalilah, dan kau bisa menjadi anggota OSIS! Kau ingin punya banyak teman bukan?! Berusahalah bersamaku! Aku percaya kalau kau menginginkannya dari dalam hatimu! Cepatlah kembali, singkirkan penyakit itu, berjalanlah layaknya orang sehat dan tersenyumlah saat menghadapi ku nanti!"

Aria membelalakkan matanya, ditemani angin yang sejuk dari arah landasan pesawat, Aria mengangguk dalam diam dan dia kembali duduk di kursi rodanya. Mereka pergi, Aria dan Cul pergi, punggung mereka mulai menghilang dalam keramaian, Len hanya bisa terjatuh lemas, dia akhirnya bisa mengatakan apa yang bisa membuat Aria mau bersemangat kembali.

"Oh iya!"

"RIN DAN MIKU TITIP SALAM BUATMU!" Teriak Len.

'Dasar _senpai_ telmi.' Pikir Aria, Aria sedikit tertawa di kejauhan.

Perpisahan mereka tidak disertai air mata rindu atau kenangan yang romantis, tapi mereka sudah mematrinya, mematri janji di dalam hati mereka untuk bisa bertemu lagi apapun taruhannya...

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

FUWAHH! Akhirnya, arc ini bisa selesai!

Pasti bingung, kok akhirnya gini? Baca lagi aja ke bawah, saya iseng motong fict biar kalian kesal sama saya dengan pikiran "Ini author ganggu aja orang lagi baca" XD

.

.

.

_Check this out_!

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Tiga minggu sudah berlalu, sudah seminggu semenjak aku mencalonkan diri.

"Len! Bersiaplah! Pagi ini kita akan mengadakan kampanye!" Ucap Miku.

"_Nii-chan_! Jangan tidur sama main game terus! Kita harus bergegas!" Ucap Rin setelahnya.

"Ya ampun, aku memang yang mengatakan padamu akan ada pemilihan ketua OSIS baru, tapi tidak aku kira kau sebahagia dan seantusias ini..." Ucap satu suara lagi, iya, itu suara Lui.

Sekarang sudah saatnya, aku akan berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk memenangkan ini semua, walau lawanku adalah si Kaito...

Keluar dari kamar, aku menyambut pagi dengan tenang dan juga penuh semangat, aku menyapa mereka bertiga yang tadi memanggilku. Lui dan Miku mulai datang pagi kerumahku untuk merencanakan cara agar aku bisa terpilih menjadi ketua OSIS, bahkan Miku sudah ingin mengadakan konser untuk bisa mendukungku secara penuh di sekolah, idol memang menakutkan.

"Oh iya, bagaimana kabar'nya'?"

"Oh, 'dia'? Entahlah, aku tidak pernah lagi mendengar kabar dirinya."

"_Nii-chan_! Awas sausmu tumpah!"

"GYAA!"

"Dasar bodoh! Hahahahahahaha!"

Makan pagi kami disertai dengan senyum dan tawa, sudah lama aku tidak merasakan kehangatan dari keramaian di rumahku.

Aku juga masih memikirkan 'dia', bagaimana yang keadaannya? Aku harap dia bisa menjaga janji yang kita buat.

Aku berdiri dari kursiku, berjalan pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"_Nii-chan_? Mau kemana?"

"Cari udara segar." Jawabku dengan singkat atas pertanyaan Rin.

Harum musim semi masih bisa tericum dengan sangat pekat di hidungku, tanpa sadar, musim ini sudah berjalan begitu lama. Setelah ini masih ada musim panas, musim gugur dan musim dingin yang menungguku.

Aku mengunjungi tempat-tempat secara acak, aku hanya mengikuti kemana arah kakiku berjalan. Menerawang ke atas langit, wajah itu terbayang lagi di dalam kepalaku... Wajah Aria yang tersenyum.

Sudah agak lama memang, walau tidak terlalu lama... Apakah dia sudah bisa terlepas dari penyakitnya? Apa dia bisa menepati janjinya? Mungkin, lebih tepatnya, apakah aku bisa menepati janjiku? Apa mungkin... Dia mungkin berkata benar, janji hanya untuk anak kecil.

Mataku terpejam menyambut semilir angin dan suara gemerisik dedaunan, hingga akhirnya suara itu terdengar di telingaku.

"_Senpai_, aku pulang."

Aku berbalik, dan hanya bisa tersenyum lembut.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"_Keajaiban bukanlah sesuatu yang kau tunggu untuk datang, tapi sesuatu yang kau tunggu untuk ciptakan."_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Akhirnya selesai beneran!

Kita akan mulai arc baru minggu depan! Yeah! Kok kesannya kayak chapter ini udah chapter terakhir aja ya? Apa cuma saya yang merasa kayak gitu?

Balas anon review, ada juga review yang masuknya ke chapter 1, saya jawab sekalian di sini ya ^^

* * *

-To reviewer named hardy:

* * *

Halo! Kok berasa kayak gak asing sama nama kamu ya? Kayaknya pernah muncul di fict yang lain? Ya, pokoknya saya senang kalau kamu bisa senang dengan fict ini ^^

Terimakasih ya atas pujiannya juga, saya tersanjung T_T  
Makasih ya udah review~ Ini udah lanjut~

* * *

-To reviewer named ryuucha:

* * *

Wahahahaha! Ngenes ya Arianya? Saya nistain dia di sini! XD #PLAK  
Hmm... LenAria ya? Saya sih sebenarnya gak mau memasukkan romance berat di sini, makanya saya nggak ngasih tahu apakah akan ada truepair atau nggak... Bisa aja ada LenRin juga XD (Plak! Incestnya kambuh!)

Ada typo ya? Saya nggak teliti lagi T_T

Hmm... Apa saya kenal anda? Bingung sendiri nih... Saya nggak cenayang sih, kalau dipaksa cenayang, nanti cenayangan lagi (gentayangan maksudnya) #PLAK #Maksa

Iya, updatenya seminggu sekali~

Makasih ya udah review~

* * *

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Jalan Menjadi Nomor Satu!

_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Minna-san~  
Ohisashiburi desu~_

Seperti yang sudah saya janjikan, ini arc baru untuk kalian semua! Saya belum bisa banyak komentar karena bagian yang ini baru aja akan dimulai, jadi... Enjoy~

_Kisah Sebuah Senja_

_Main Character: Kagamine Len, Hatsune Miku, IA  
Main Pair: Guess who? Anybody want to answer and try to solve this question? :3_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
UTAUloid © Owner creator  
Fanloid © Creator_

_Summary :_

_"'Lebih baik kau mati saja!' Aku terbangun dari mimpi burukku lagi, andai saja-andai saja ada seseorang yang bisa membantuku menghilangkan mimpi buruk ini./'Kau bisa!' 'Jangan bohong!' 'Aku tidak akan berbohong!' 'Kalau begitu, berikan aku tujuan hidup!'/ Setelah berbagai peristiwa, akankah aku bisa menerima senyuman seperti warna langit senja yang selalu aku sukai?/Cerita tentang Hikikomori berat, Penyanyi hebat dan Seniman berbakat! Kemana cerita ini akan berjalan?"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' (italic)_: Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutipsatu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
'**Abc**'/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Eh lihat tuh, katanya si _Hiki_ Kagamine Len mau jadi calon ketua OSIS!"

"Loh?! Bukannya dia emang udah nyalonin?"

"Eh?! Kok aku baru tahu!"

"Kamu aja yang kurang _update_!"

Aku berjalan di lorong sekolah di lantai dua... Baru juga seminggu lebih ketika Aria datang lagi ke Jepang dan aku sudah jadi bahan pembicaraan berat di sekolah, emangnya aneh ya buat anak penyendiri mau jadi terkenal?

"Len, dampaknya terlalu hebat... Aku sampai sesak nafas..."

Ucap Lui sambil tersengal-sengal.

Aku yang melihat dirinya kelihatan lelah langsung sigap, aku menarik tangannya dan menaruhnya di bahuku.

"Lui?! Lui?! Ada apa?! Apanya yang berdampak hebat?!"

"Kau..." Ucapnya dengan lemah.

"Dirimu menjadi terkenal dengan cepat... Aku sudah tidak bisa memberikan apapun lagi untuk diajarkan untukmu..." Lanjutnya.

Eh?! Aku kira apa! Jadi cuma karena hal sepele seperti itu?!

"Yaelah, dikira apaan..." Ucapnya sewot.

"Maaf..." Jawab Lui.

Seketika di sekitar kami langsung menjadi ricuh tidak jelas setelah kami berbincang-bincang sebentar dengan posisi seperti ini. Mereka kenapa? Dan kenapa yang menyorakiku semuanya perempuan?! Jangan bilang hanya mencalonkan diri sebagai ketua OSIS bisa secara instan menaikan popularitasmu?!

"Dampaknya terlalu dahsyat!" Ucap Lui lagi, lebay...

"Udah ah, jijik tahu lihatnya." Jawabku.

""""""""""KYAAAAA!""""""""""

Woy! Kenapa teriakannya tambah kencang sih?! Jangan bilang tingkat popularitasku sudah bocor sampai dimana itu tidak bisa ditolong lagi!

"Ja-jadi ini... Jadi ini rasanya jadi terkenal..." Gumamku tidak percaya.

Ma-mau bagaimana lagi! Aku biasanya sendirian! Dikucilkan! Jadi sangat aneh rasanya jika tiba-tiba aku sungguh terkenal di sekolah, apalagi di kawanan para gadis! Ini... Ini seperti surga!

"Dampaknya terlalu..." Ucap Lui tambah lemah, dia itu cuma lebay apa beneran sih?!

"Ehm..."

Aku menoleh ke arah deheman, di sana ada Miku! Sejak kapan kau ada di sana?! Aku bahkan tidak menyadari dirimu! Ketika Miku datang, sorakan mulai mereda, masih ada beberapa bisikan di sana-sini, tapi itu tidak terlalu mengganggu seperti yang tadi.

"Kau pasti penasaran kan?"

"Apanya?" Aku bertanya pada perkataan Miku, penasaran?

"Biar aku jelaskan."

Aku dan Lui akhirnya berjalan mendampingi Miku di sekitar sekolah, tatapan para siswa, ─Tidak, siswi, masih belum bisa lepas dari penglihatanku sepanjang perjalanan.

"Kau mungkin tidak tahu, tapi kau cukup terkenal di kalangan para gadis." Ucap Miku tiba-tiba saat kami berjalan santai.

"APA?!"

Aku terkejut setengah mati! Lagian, bagaimana bisa orang super cuek dan tukang bolos sepertiku bisa terkenal di kalangan para siswi?! Ini pasti keajaiban! Aku melihat Lui, dia memasang wajah biasa sambil bersiul-siul... Jadi... Jadi, dia sudah tahu?! Apa hanya aku yang kudet di sini?!

"Kau dan Lui, kalian berdua, diidolakan sebagai pasangan paling 'romantis' di sekolah." Ucap Miku. A─Apa?! Romantis?! Jangan bercanda, jangan bilang...

"Banyak para murid perempuan, dengan kata lain, _fujoshi_*, yang mengidolakan kau dan Lui sebagai pasangan terpanas tahun ini. Lui yang simpel dan _easy-going_ bisa meluluhkan hati sang raksasa penyendiri dari tahun pertama, Kagamine Len. Berita seperti itu menyebar dengan cepat di kalangan para gadis dan akhirnya muncul cerita kalau kalian berdua itu melakukan hubungan terlarang, dengan kata lain... BL atau _Boys Love_. Dengan dirimu sebagai si _seme* _karena tampangmu garang, terutama mata ikan busukmu yang selalu hitam itu dan juga Lui yang terlihat kalem dijadikan sebagai _uke*_ oleh para penggemarmu."

A... Apa? Apakah ini sungguhan... Aku terjatuh ke tanah tanpa semangat, jadi ini hal yang sudah terjadi tanpa sepengetahuanku selama ini.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" Ucapku, lemas.

"Itu mungkin saja, toh yang membuatnya seperti itu juga mereka, bukannya dirimu sendiri, jadi kau tidak perlu sebegitunya depresi."

"Oy! Oy! Tunggu! Kau menyuruhku jangan depresi?! Dimana harga diriku sebagai seorang laki-laki kalau aku digosipkan homo oleh seisi sekolah?!" Jawabku kesal.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku hanya memanfaatkan situasi ini. Kau kira darimana kita mendapatkan dana untuk kampanye? Persaingan menjadi ketua OSIS sangat ketat tahun ini, kau tahu? Si tiga idiot itu, Kaito, Leon dan Big Al membuat regunya sendiri-sendiri. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi mereka saling bersaing untuk memperebutkan bangku OSIS. Melawan salah satu dari mereka saja sudah merepotkan, apalagi mereka bertiga. Mereka dijuluki _Tiga Raja Iblis_ di sekolah ini tau'."

Hah? Tiga Raja Iblis?! Apaan lagi tuh?!

"Mungkin kau tidak terlalu peduli, tapi mereka bertiga menjadi siswa yang paling berkuasa di sekolah. Mungkin kau pintar dan ada di atas mereka, tapi mereka mengalahkanmu dalam hal koneksi dan uang."

Apa? Aku bahkan sudah kecolongan start.

"Jadi... Kesempatanku untuk menang... Sangat kecil? La-lalu! Apa maksudmu tentang 'darimana dana kita untuk kampanye' yang barusan kau katakan?!"

Miku menghela nafas, mungkin dia agak lelah dengan kekudetanku yang kelewat ekstrem ini. Maaf ya karena sering bolos! Kemudian dia menunjukan beberapa foto, foto ini...

"Sudah terlambat untuk menolak. Hanya dari pekerjaanmu saja tidak akan cukup untuk membiayai kampanye karena kau juga membiayai hidupmu sendiri dan juga Rin, belum lagi kau selalu membeli barang-barang _otaku_. Jadi aku bekerja sama dengan Lui untuk membuat hal semacam ini terjadi. Aku menjual fotomu saat 'bermesraan' bersama Lui kepada para _fujoshi_ itu. Uangnya tidak sedikit loh... Jadi bersyukurlah." Ucap Miku.

PRANG!

"UWOOOOOOO!"

Aku menangis keras meratapi nasibku! Tuhan! Jika Kau memang ada, lepaskanlah hamba-Mu ini dari cobaan yang tidak bisa dia hadapi!

"Oh, ini hanya sekedar info. Kau mungkin tidak sadar, tapi bukan hanya Miku yang menjadi _idol_ dan kau yang terkenal di sekolah ini. Selain tiga idiot dan juga ketua KomDis, ada banyak orang yang dikenal luas di sekolah ini. Seperti Rin, walau begitu, banyak kakak kelas yang melirik ke arahnya, mungkin pesonanya sebagai gadis polos sangat menarik mata lelaki, dia dijuluki _Sweet Devil_. Aria, walau kabarnya dia dibenci banyak orang, tapi ada juga siswa-siswi yang mendukungnya, kau bisa katakan sebagai _Aria F__ans __C__lub_. Kau juga tahu? Culnoza-_san_ yang baru masuk ke sekolah ini? Tanpa diduga dia terkenal sekali di kalangan para gadis! Mengejutkan bukan! Pesonanya bahkan melebihi banyak lelaki tampan di sekolah ini! Sikapnya yang_ gentleman_ karena dia seorang ksatria berpedang yang mengikat hati para gadis, dia dijuluki sang penakluk dan diberi nama _Scarlet Prince_... Parahnya, ternyata dia juga senang bermain dengan para gadis mengingat faktor usianya yang di atas rata-rata anak kelas dua." Jelas Lui padaku.

Ya, yah… Culnoza itu, walau umurnya segitu, aku tetap tidak bisa mengerti kenapa dia mengajukan diri menjadi murid pindahan di kelas 2, kenapa nggak kelas 3 aja? Setiap kutanyakan, alasannya pasti karena 'Aku ingin bersama _hime-sama_' padahal ujung-ujungnya juga beda kelas.

Tunggu, apa-apaan ini?! Lelaki yang digosipkan homo dan perempuan pecinta perempuan lain?! UWOOOOOO! INI TERLALU DALAM!

"Len?! Len?!"

Aku hanya bisa jatuh terduduk di pohon disampingku sambil meratapi nasibku... Tidak kusangka, banyak hal yang tidak kuketahui di sekolah ini... Tuhan, sekali lagi, jika Kau memang ada, mau sampai kapan Engkau memberiku cobaan berat seperti ini... Huuuu...

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Apa semuanya sudah hadir?"

Aku mulai mengabsen 'tim sukses' ku untuk mencapai posisi nomor satu di kalangan para murid. Kami memakai ruang kelas yang tidak terpakai setiap sore untuk mengadakan rapat tentang kampanye semasa penarikan calon ketua OSIS menuju final, finalnya hanya akan diikuti tiga orang kandidat, jadi aku harus bekerja super keras untuk ini!

Banyak dari setiap klub mencalonkan calon dari kubu mereka sendiri-sendiri, karena dulunya sekolah ini adalah sekolah khusus wanita, banyak calon wanita berdatangan untuk merebut kembali kejayaan pada masa sekolah ini masih menjadi sekolah khusus wanita. Ini menjelaskan kenapa murid wanita sangat mendominasi jumlah murid di sekolah, aku juga baru tahu akan hal ini.

Aku melihat Aria dan Culnoza duduk di salah satu bangku di ruang kelas ini. Aria sudah bisa lebih terbuka, bahkan dia bisa tersenyum lepas dengan lebih mudah sekarang. Aku dapat kabar kalau Aria dioperasi dan operasinya berhasil, mereka berhasil mengangkat pembengkakan di sum-sum tulang belakang Aria, Aria bilang, dengan operasi ini, dia bisa menghilangkan kemungkinan lumpuh total permanen karena penyakitnya, tapi dia masih tidak tahu apakah operasi ini menghilangkan penyakitnya juga atau tidak, kita hanya bisa menunggu dengan waspada kalau-kalau Aria lumpuh lagi. Aria sungguh sudah berjuang selama pergi dari Jepang. Aku juga dengar kalau dia mulai bisa akrab dengan teman sekelasnya, walau masih ada orang yang membencinya, ini tetap berita bagus bukan?!

Di samping itu, Culnoza, dia duduk _seiza_* di atas kursi yang dia duduki. Apa dia tidak capek atau pegal melakukan hal seperti duduk _seiza_ di atas kursi?! Aku tetap kagum kepadanya karena kesetiaannya kepada Aria dan juga karena kemampuannya yang luar biasa sebagai ksatria di umur muda. Tapi, sebagian kekagumanku mulai menghilang ketika mendengar kalau ternyata Culnoza suka bermain dengan perempuan... Yah, daripada bermain dengan laki-laki, bukannya itu lebih buruk? Tapi, tetap saja. Mungkin ini yang orang bilang 'jangan nilai buku dari sampulnya' setiap orang punya kepribadiannya sendiri-sendiri.

"Bisa kita mulai?" Tanyaku, semua orang mengangguk.

Miku, Aria, Rin, Culnoza dan Lui ada di sini, ya, merekalah 'tim sukses' ku.

"Bagaimana dengan pencetakan brosur?" Tanya ku pada Miku.

"Sekitar 10% dana yang terkumpul sudah dialokasikan pada pembuatan brosur, kita bisa mengambilnya besok sore dan mulai menyebarkannya, jumlahnya tepat 2500 buah." Jawab Miku.

Kalian pasti kaget kan? Mendengar murid di sekolah ini sebanyak itu? Yah... Mungkin ini bukan sekolah yang sangat terkenal sampai ke internasional, tapi sekolah ini cukup berfasilitas dan memiliki wilayah yang luas, sekolah ini sekolah swasta, jadi wajar kalau jumlah muridnya di atas rata-rata.

"Mulai dua hari kedepan, akan dimulai waktu kampanye resmi. _Banner_dan panggung kecil untuk kampanye sudah aku pesan dan aku siapkan. Kita bisa melakukan kampanye setiap pagi dimulai dari waktu yang telah ditentukan, yakni dua hari lagi." Ucap Lui.

"Rin, bagaimana dengan urusan konsumsi?"

"Twidak mwaswalah! (Tidak masalah!)" Rin mengatakan itu sambil mengunyah _snack_ nya, mungkin aku salah memberikan usulan sebagai pengurus konsumsi padanya... Padahal aku tahu kalau Rin rakus, aku kira orang rakus akan lebih perhatian dengan makanan, ternyata aku salah! Mereka ternyata lebih brutal terhadap makanan!

"Len-_dono_, untuk tahap final akan dilaksanakan di aula umum sekolah, tiga kandidat masih belum bisa diprediksi saat ini. Tapi jika kita harus waspada, aku akan memberikan saran untuk lebih berhati-hati pada Shion Kaito dari Tiga Raja Iblis dan juga Suzune Ring dari Komite Kedisiplinan." Ucap Culnoza.

Dia benar, aku tidak bisa meremehkan Kaito, walau dia terlihat seperti gadungan, ibunya salah satu dewan komite di sekolah ini, namanya berpengaruh besar. Sedangkan Suzune Ring, aku tidak terlalu kenal dengannya, tapi Aria bilang dia adalah salah satu kandidat yang menginginkan untuk kembalinya kejayaan sekolah ini saat masih sekolah khusus wanita, bahkan derajatnya di sekolah ini jauh lebih tinggi dariku yang siswa biasa. Tidak terlalu mengagetkan sih kalau itu cuma ketua klub atau semacamnya, tapi sampai ketua KomDis ikut kompetisi ini, aku pasti sudah bernasib buruk dari awal... Aku dengar dari Lui, dia berhasil merebut kursi ketua KomDis saat 1 bulan baru masuk sekolah ini, normalnya, para ketua organisasi besar para siswa seperti OSIS dan KomDis, akan turun jabatan ketika sudah satu tahun menjabat, dan itu terjadi saat kelas 3, makanya pemilihan pasti terjadi bagi kelas 2. Aku merasa kasihan dengan ketua KomDis yang lama, aku yakin dia baru menjabat dan sudah dilengserkan oleh perempuan itu…

"Untuk bisa memenangkan dan mempertahankan posisi sampai waktu final, kita perlu paling tidak 30% dari suara siswa di seluruh sekolah untuk pasti bisa masuk ke tiga besar, ini sangat sulit mengingat masih ada sekitar 17 calon lain yang ikut mencalonkan diri. Pada dasarnya, kita hanya harus terus mempertahankan posisi kita di urutan tiga besar sampai waktu final, tidak peduli berapa polling kita, benar kan _senpai_?" Timbrung Aria.

Ya, Aria benar. Sistem pemilihan di sekolah ini agak berbeda, tidak ada pembatasan jumlah dan latar belakang kandidat yang bisa mencalonkan diri, ini kompetisi independen, itu alasannya aku yang tukang bolos juga bisa mencalonkan diri tanpa melihat kelakuanku di sekolah. Pihak sekolah berkomitmen untuk mencari orang yang bisa berkontribusi penuh sebagai OSIS, mereka tidak peduli bagaimana latar belakang orang itu asalkan tugas mereka terlaksana dengan baik dan sempurna.

Ini mengerikan, sudah lama aku tidak mengikuti suasana tegang dalam hal sebesar ini. Aku sudah lama menutup diri dari dunia luar, jadi aku tidak tahu lagi rasanya persaingan di dunia luar. Ini agak sedikit berbeda dengan _game_, dalam _game_ persaingan hanya menggunakan kriteria siapa yang lebih cerdik dan kuat, memang terkadang uang berpengaruh, tapi itu tidak mempengaruhi keseluruhan permainan... Tapi dalam kompetisi nyata seperti ini, 'koneksi' dan 'uang' bisa menjadi jalan terbaik mencapai kemenangan. Aku akan kalah jika banyak kandidat yang menggunakan 'jalur belakang' untuk mencapai peringkat tiga teratas.

"Baiklah! Apa ada hal lain lagi yang perlu dilaporkan?"

Miku mengangkat tangannya, aku langsung mengalihkan perhatianku.

"Aku sudah bilang ke manajerku, mungkin jadwalku memang padat musim ini, tapi musim panas nanti pasti akan lebih padat, jadi manajerku melonggarkan jadwalku sekarang, dia berkata aku bisa melakukan konser dukungan di sekolah ini sebagai pendukung dirimu dalam mencalonkan diri sebagai ketua OSIS. Tapi itu hanya akan terjadi kalau kau bisa masuk peringkat tiga teratas. Lily bilang dia akan mulai mendiskusikan soal konser yang secara tidak langsung ditujukan untuk mendukungmu pada pihak sekolah seminggu lagi." Ucap Miku.

Ketika mendengar itu, semangatku meluap tidak ada hentinya! Terima kasih Miku! Kau memang yang terbaik! Aku jadi semakin bersemangat untuk melakukan hal ini! Aku menyuggingkan senyuman yang dibalas acungan jempol dari Miku! _Nice job_!

"Apa ada informasi lain?" Tanyaku lagi.

Lui mulai mengambil beberapa kertas.

"Aku akan memberikan beberapa masukan tentang musuh kita, terutama Shion Kaito dan Suzune Ring. Kaito adalah orang yang cukup berpengaruh di sekolah, kenyataan bahwa ibunya adalah anggota dewan komite sekolah akan membuatnya punya banyak koneksi dan berbagai cara untuk mencapai tiga teratas. Sedangkan Suzune Ring, dia adalah ketua dari komite disiplin sekolah, pasti akan banyak dukungan yang datang kepadanya karena dia ketua dari organisasi resmi, beda dengan kelompok dadakan yang kita buat. Aku juga menyarankan agar berhati-hati dengan Kawajima Leon dan Albert Rosairre, mungkin mereka tidak terlalu punya banyak strategi dalam melakukan hal seperti ini, tapi mereka tetaplah sang Tiga Raja Iblis, mengacuhkan mereka adalah kesalahan besar." Ucap Lui.

"Tenang saja! Jangan terlalu panik!" Ucapku.

"Tim ini terdiri dari orang-orang berbakat, tukang cari informasi, dan seorang _hikikomori_! Jangan kira kita bisa kalah dengan mudah!" Mendengar kata-kata penyemangatku, senyum setengah-setengah muncul di wajah beberapa orang, emangnya perkataanku salah?

Aku tersenyum pada semua orang, dengan menatap tegas mereka, aku memberikan gerakan penyemangat kepada mereka... Kami bubar setelahnya, jadi dua hari lagi dan peranku akan dimulai ya? Aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu! Ternyata mengikuti hal seperti ini bisa juga lebih menyenangkan daripada menyendiri di rumah seharian penuh!

Mungkin aku harus berterima kasih pada kalian semua, terutama Lui dan Aria kalau aku bisa masuk tiga teratas, Lui orang yang memberitahuku tentang pemilihan ketua OSIS ini dan Aria yang memberiku ketetapan hati untuk melakukan ini! Aku tidak akan mengecewakan kalian semua!

.

.

.

"Bagaimana pergerakan Kagamine Len?"

"Masih pasif."

"Jadi begitu, kalian boleh pergi sekarang, terus awasi dia dan timnya!"

"Baik!"

Orang yang memerintah sekelompok orang barusan berdiri dari kursinya, mata birunya menatap tajam, rambut biru gelapnya berkibas dengan kaku saat dia mulai meregangkan otot lehernya.

Dia berjalan menjauhi kursinya dan melihat monitor di hadapannya, layarnya terbagi menjadi beberapa bagian, dan di sana terlihat Len bersama dengan kelompoknya sedang berjalan bersama dari segala sisi. Beberapa layar terfokuskan pada penampilan Len, sedangkan ada satu layar lain di tengah yang fokus pada para perempuan di samping Len.

"Jadi kau masih menggunakan 'mereka' seenak jidatmu?! Apa kau tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaan wanita?!"

BUAK!

Orang ini meninju tembok dengan keras, di dalam kegelapan dan cahaya yang keluar dari monitor, wajahnya masih agak tersamar.

"Akan kuajari kau cara bersikap dengan benar, Kagamine Len. Persiapkan dirimu."

Lalu orang itu pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"_Mimpi adalah hal yang kau butuhkan, cita-cita adalah hal yang kau inginkan, ambisi adalah hal yang kau akan dapatkan."_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 11 selesai~

Wow! Saya gak sangka dengan apa yang saya buat, saya sendiri aja kaget dengan hasil yang saya ketik! Saya cuma ngetik dengan ide seadanya dari kepala buat pembuka arc ini, dan kesannya kaya bakal ada perang besar-besaran di sekolah Len! XD

Di atas ada beberapa kata yang diberi bintang kecil, berikut penjelasannya. Fujoshi adalah para gadis yang menyukai BL, Seme adalah laki-laki yang bertindak sebagai 'pejantan' dalam BL, Uke adalah laki-laki yang bertindak sebagai 'betina' dalam BL. Saya memasukkan ini bukannya saya suka atau tertarik, ini hanya demi unsur hiburan kok! Sumpah! Lagian saya juga laki-laki dan saya masih straight #PLAK

Sedangkan Seiza itu posisi duduk sopan dengan melipat kedua kaki di bawah bokong, biasanya digunakan saat ada acara penting atau jamuan minum teh tradisional. Orang sana hebat ya, bisa duduk kayak gitu dalah waktu lama, ada yang bisa sampai 1 hari penuh loh, kalo saya mah, 30 menit kurang udah tepar #PLAK

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Kompetisi, Dimulai!

_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Minna-san~  
Ohisashiburi desu~_

Gimana chapter kemarin? Walau saya nggak bisa jamin kedepannya arc ini akan lebih seru, ya… Diusahakan semaksimal mungkin deh~

Langsung mulai aja ya~

_Kisah Sebuah Senja_

_Main Character: Kagamine Len, Hatsune Miku, IA  
Main Pair: Guess who? Anybody want to answer and try to solve this question? :3_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
UTAUloid © Owner creator  
Fanloid © Creator_

_Summary :_

_"'Lebih baik kau mati saja!' Aku terbangun dari mimpi burukku lagi, andai saja-andai saja ada seseorang yang bisa membantuku menghilangkan mimpi buruk ini./'Kau bisa!' 'Jangan bohong!' 'Aku tidak akan berbohong!' 'Kalau begitu, berikan aku tujuan hidup!'/ Setelah berbagai peristiwa, akankah aku bisa menerima senyuman seperti warna langit senja yang selalu aku sukai?/Cerita tentang Hikikomori berat, Penyanyi hebat dan Seniman berbakat! Kemana cerita ini akan berjalan?"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' (italic)_: Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutipsatu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
'**Abc**'/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaan panggung?!"

"SIAP!"

"Apa _sound system_ berjalan dengan baik?"

NGUUUUNGGG!

"Sebentar, aku masih harus mengatur bassnya!"

"Sialan, aku masih ngantuk…"

"Jangan tidur bodoh."

"Iya~~"

"_Senpai_, aku harus apakan yang ini?"

"Permisi _hime-sama_, mungkin akan bagus jika kita memotongnya!"

Aria yang terlilit beberapa kabel, Culnoza yang sibuk ingin menyelamatkan tuan putrinya, Len yang menguap tiada habisnya, Rin yang sibuk makan sambil menata panggung kecil, Lui yang mempersiapkan _sound system_ dan Miku yang mengatur mereka semua.

Hari ini, pagi, sekitar jam 05.30, kelompok Len mempersiapkan beberapa hal untuk memulai kampanye pagi mereka yang akan mulai berjalan untuk dua minggu ke depan. Di sekeliling mereka juga banyak kandidat lain yang mempersiapkan kampanye dengan cara mereka sendiri-sendiri.

"Tunggu, _nii-chan_, ini perasaanku saja atau hanya kelompok kita saja yang normal?"

Len menyipitkan matanya yang sebenarnya sudah menyipit karena ngantuk, jadi terlihat seperti terpejam. Simpelnya, Len sebenarnya tidak melihat apapun.

"Kau lihat apa bodoh?!"

PLAK!

Lalu, tamparan Miku mendarat dengan halus.

"Makanya jangan main game terus hingga pagi! Apa kau tidak tahu pentingnya kompetisi ini untuk kita semua? Dasar orang tidak tahu diuntung! Bukannya kau yang memaksa kita semua untuk melakukan semua hal ini dan mendukungmu?!"

"Hee?"

Len hanya menjawab dengan mulut setengah terbuka, Miku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Miku mendekati kran terdekat, mengambil airnya dengan gelas, lalu meletakan es batu dari box berisi minuman dingin yang di bawa Rin ke dalam air itu yang sudah ada di tangannya. Tanpa aba-aba, Miku menyiramkan air itu kepada Len.

Byuuur!

"Gi-gi-gi-gi-GILAK!"

"DINGIN!"

"Gimana? Enak?" Tanya Miku, masih dengan sunggingan dan senyuman (yang agak terlihat mengerikan).

PRAK!

Di dahi Len ada empat sudut siku-siku yang saling merapat, dan dimulainya perang dunia ketiga yang sudah tidak bisa dihindari lagi pagi itu.

.

.

.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Miku.

"Enam pagi." Ucap Lui.

"Kita selesai tepat waktu ya?" Tanya Rin.

"Tidak diragukan." Balas Aria.

Mereka semua sedang duduk-duduk menikmati terbitnya matahari sekaligus istirahat, tapi ada satu orang ─Tidak, dua orang, yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka sendiri, yang satunya memberikan wajah seram dan yang satunya menangis dengan keras.

"INI TIDAK ADIL! KENAPA KALIAN SEMUA BERSANTAI DAN AKU MASIH DI SINI?!"

"Itu karena Len-_dono_ bodoh." Ucap orang di samping Len yang daritadi merengek.

Aria menatap ke belakang, ke arah Len lebih tepatnya. Memberikan sebuah tatapan dingin di awal, dia mengakhirinya dengan senyuman dan kedipan sebelah mata.

"UWOOOOOOOO!"

Kalian ingin tahu apa yang terjadi?

Len mengayuh sebuah sepeda yang rantainya tersambung pada sebuah generator listrik, sederhananya, karena sifat bodoh Len yang tidak membantu tadi pagi, dia berakhir dengan disuruh mengayuh sepeda untuk mengisi daya listrik yang akan digunakan nanti, dengan Culnoza mengawasinya. Setiap Len melemahkan kayuhannya, pedang Culnoza akan selalu menunggu di samping kaki Len, meminta waktu untuk menggores sedikit kulit Len. Sebenarnya ini hanya gertakan, tapi untuk Len yang memang mudah ketakutan dan orangnya termasuk paranoid terhadap sesuatu, ini hal yang paling cepat untuk memaksa Len.

Len hanya bisa terus merengek dan berteriak dengan nada sedih, sebenarnya Len sendiri juga mengerti kalau ini cuma gertakan tapi saraf kejutnya yang lebih terangsang membuat dirinya lebih mengikuti rasa takut ketimbang nalar dan akal sehat yang berjalan di otaknya.

"UWOOOO! AKU HANYA AKAN TERUS BERJUANG!"

Len akhirnya hanya bisa terus mengayuh dengan air mata yang berjatuhan, dasar Len.

'Kenapa pihak sekolah memberikan izin kepada orang ini untuk bawa pedang sih!'

Pikir Len, Len, sepertinya kau harus mengetahui banyak hal lagi deh.

"Hei, kenapa tampaknya hanya beberapa kandidat yang terlihat normal sih?" Tanya Rin lagi, melanjutkan pertanyaan yang tidak terjawab sebelumnya.

Miku kemudian melihat sekelilingnya, memang ada beberapa kandidat yang menggunakan cara berbeda, malah beberapa dari mereka ada yang seperti lebih ingin merekrut anggota untuk klub ketimbang kampanye ketua OSIS.

"Hmm… Sepertinya di antara mereka ada yang menggunakan ajang ini untuk merekrut anggota demi klub mereka. Ini bagus, dengan begini saingan kita akan berkurang." Jawab Miku.

"Lalu yang di sana itu apa?" Tanya Rin lagi.

Ya, kelompok KomDis, mereka sangat… Yah, sangat nyentrik, tempat mereka berkampanye seperti tempat perekrutan pasukan jihad ke luar negeri, terlebih dekorasinya sangat mewah. Membuat Miku agak minder setelah melihat panggung kecil yang ada di belakangnya dengan Len yang masih merengek.

"Yah… Sudahlah! Lebih baik kita bersiap saja!"

.

.

.

Suasana pagi sangat ramai di taman sekolah, ini karena kampanye sudah dimulai di sana-sini, ada yang membagikan brosur, ada yang memberikan beberapa janji-janji yang terdengar manis, bahkan ada beberapa kelompok yang sepertinya memberikan beberapa 'cinderamata' kepada siswa-siswi yang lewat.

Len melihat kebeberapa kandidat yang lain, dan menurut Len yang paling mencolok adalah kelompok dari Kaito, Leon dan Big Al. Walau kandidat lain juga ada yang agak mencolok seperti anggota KomDis.

"Silahkan!"

"Silahkan ambil ini!"

"Dukung kami ya!"

"Jangan sungkan untuk memberikan dukungan!"

"Ayo sini sama om…"

Suara seseorang yang terdengar macho tapi feminim (atau feminim tapi macho?) tertangkap di telinga Len tanpa dia sendiri inginkan.

"Ehmm… Ada suara tidak enak yang datang di akhir… Sepertinya ajang ini benar-benar digunakan untuk hal-hal yang agak tidak perlu…"

Len dan kelompoknya masih terus menyuarakan visi misi mereka dengan gigih. Walau visi misi tersebut terdengar setengah-setengah, seperti 'Aku akan menaikan anggaran konsumsi klub jika aku terpilih, khususnya di bidang hiburan!' dan juga 'Aku akan menetapkan minimal ada waktu cuti resmi bagi setiap murid selama 3 kali dalam satu semester!'

"Len, ini adalah penyuaraan dalam pemilihan ketua OSIS, bukannya pemberian bonus-bonus dalam pembelian suatu produk. Terlebih lagi bukan kau yang memutuskan hal-hal yang berbau akademika kesiswaan seperti liburan resmi kepada para murid…"

Ucap Miku, agak kecewa.

"Biarin amat! Yang penting kepilih jadi ketua OSIS!" Jawab Len masih dengan _mic _nya, hingga teriakannya terdengar juga oleh siswa-siswi yang lain.

Beberapa suara cekikikan muncul di beberapa siswa-siswi yang sedang memperhatikan kampanye kandidat ketua OSIS. Untuk dua minggu selama pemilihan kandidat yang akan masuk ke final, jadwal pelajaran di sekolah Len akan diundur dan dimulai jam 08.30 dari waktu normalnya yang jam 07.30, memberikan waktu bagi para kandidat untuk terus menyerukan suaranya selama dua minggu penuh selama pagi hari. Satu jam pada pagi hari hanya waktu resmi yang diberikan oleh sekolah, tapi para kandidat tetap bisa membujuk para siswa untuk memilihnya selama jam kosong di luar pelajaran seperti jam istirahat atau semacamnya.

"Hoo… Jadi ini tim yang dibentuk oleh anak-anak yang paling melanggar aturan di sekolah ini?"

Sebuah suara terdengar di telinga kelompok Len, ketika mereka menoleh mereka melihat ada seseorang yang berambut panjang berwarna biru pucat dengan kunciran rambut seperti tuts piano yang mendatangi mereka bersama dua orang lain di kanan-kirinya yang seakan bertindak seperti pengawal. Orang itu memakai _badge _ di lengannya yang bertuliskan "SHITSUKE" atau "KEDISIPLINAN" dalam kanji Jepang.

Mengeluarkan sebuah senyuman ramah yang agak menusuk, orang itu menatap kelompok Len dengan tatapan lumayan merendahkan dan melanjutkannya dengan perkenalan singkat yang diisi arogansi sepihak.

"Perkenalkan, mungkin kalian sudah tahu aku, aku adalah Suzune Ring, ketua KomDis di sekolah ini, itu juga kalau kalian sudah pernah mendengar namaku." Ucapnya dengan nada mengejek dan aksen yang 'memproklamirkan-diri'* tapi tersenyum lepas.

"Dia…" Ucap Len.

"Kau lupa?! Suzune Ring! Yang tadi pagi baru kita bicarakan!" Ucap Miku.

"Bentar, yang mana ya?"

GEDUBRAK!

"Masa' kau sudah lupa?!" Teriak Miku.

"_Senpai_, dia yang katanya mau merebut kejayaan masa sekolah ini masih menjadi sekolah khusus perempuan…" Ucap Aria, agak datar.

"Len-_dono_, dia yang katanya menggeser ketua KomDis sebelumnya saat masih duduk di kelas satu." Ucap Culnoza melanjutkan.

"Hmmm… Ah! Ring! Iya Ring!" Ucap Len, dengan suara 'plok' yang seakan muncul di atas kepalanya sambil menepukan kepalan tangan kanannya di telapak tangan kirinya.

"JANGAN SEENAKNYA MEMANGGIL DIRIKU SOK AKRAB!" Teriak Ring.

"Sabar Ketua! Dia hanya orang rendahan yang suka melanggar tata tertib!" Ucap salah seorang bawahannya yang tadi mengikutinya, menenangkan Ring.

"Itu benar Ketua! Jangan terhasut omongan iblis ini!" Ucap salah seorang yang satu lagi.

"Grrr… Kau benar-benar harus diajarkan sopan santun…" Ucap Ring.

"Maa… Sudah, kita tidak perlu bertengkar kan? Tolong maafkan saja kebodohannya kali ini Ring-_chan_." Ucap Lui.

"_Ch-chan_? Kau akrab dengannya Lui?" Tanya Len.

"Yah, bagaimana ya… Dia teman masa kecilku…" Ucap Lui datar.

Krik…

Krik…

Krik…

"HAH?!"

Suara tertawa dengan berbagai macam tipe terdengar dari tempat itu sambil diikuti dengan wajah Ring yang tertahan malu dan memerah di sekitar pipinya.

"Bagaimana bisa?! Playboy yang nggak tahu aturan dekat sama ratu gila aturan?!" Ucap Len.

"Absurd…" Ucap Rin, yang sedari tadi belum mengatakan apa-apa.

"Cukup unik, mungkin aneh untuk bahasa kasarnya… Benar kan Cul?" Ucap Aria.

"Benar _hime-sama_."

"Sulit dipercaya, tapi bagaimana bisa ya?" Ucap Miku, menimbrungi.

Wajah Ring makin memerah dan memerah.

"Di-DIAM KALIAN SEMUA!"

"Dia marah! Lui, dia marah!" Ucap Len masih dengan cekikikan yang tidak berhenti-berhenti.

"Len, sepertinya itu bukan hal yang lucu lagi deh, maksudku menertawakan orang marah…" Ucap Lui, menanggap Len.

Suasana mereda sebentar, Ring masih memerah malu dengan para bawahannya masih terus menghibur ketua mereka yang terjebak rasa malu. Len menghentikan tawanya dan tersenyum miring, dia kemudian turun dari panggung dan mendatangi Ring. Dia menatap tubuh Ring lekat.

"Hmmm… Tapi masih saja aneh, bagaimana kalian berdua bisa berteman ya? Sungguh keajaiban dunia… Maksudku, ya begitulah…" Pertanyaan Len ditujukan pada Ring dan Lui. Lui masih terkekeh lemah dan Ring membuang muka.

"Tapi…"

Gyuuut…

"Aku masih penasaran…" Len memegang dada Ring dengan santai.

"Ap-?!"

Ring terkejut setengah mati dan menjitak kepala Len dengan gerakan memotong dari tangan kanannya, Len yang terkena telak langsung terjatuh ke tanah dengan wajah duluan.

"A-a-a-a-apa yang ka-ka-ka-kau lakukan?! Dasar makhluk mesum tidak tahu aturan!" Ucap Ring.

"Berani-beraninya kau!" Ucap salah satu bawahan Ring, sigap dengan kuda-kuda bertarung.

"Kami saja belum pernah memegangnya! ─Eh…"

BUAK! BUAK!

"Kalian ini! Kalian perempuan tapi sama saja!" Ring langsung meninju kedua bawahannya sambil memegangi dadanya seakan itu harta kerajaan yang sangat berharga.

"Hmmm… Tapi ini benar, aku bisa mengira itu melebihi cup-C, jika kau menekannya dengan keras, aku bisa memperkirakan lingkarnya ada dalam kisaran 25 cm atau lebih, itu memungkinkan ukurannya cup-E jadi, tidak, ini F! Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan ukuran yang sangat menakjubkan seperti ini padahal kau masih kelas 2 SMA?! Lalu tiga ukuranmu adalah─"

BUAK! BUAK! BUAK!

"Diam kau mesum!"

"Dasar _nii-chan_ nggak tahu diri!"

Len yang baru berdiri dengan hidung berdarah langsung mengatakan hal ini dan itu dengan wajah tenang setelah dengan tenang memegang daerah berharga milik seorang Suzune Ring, Miku dan Rin langsung menginjak-injaknya agar Len tidak lagi mengatakan hal yang tidak perlu.

"Hiks… Hiks… Padahal ukuran sebesar ini juga membuatku tidak nyaman… Hiks…" Ring menangis pelan, Aria menghampirinya dengan perlahan.

"Tenanglah Suzune-_senpai_, aku yakin Len-_senpai_ tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu…" Ucap Aria mencoba menghibur.

"Aria-_chan_ enak ya… Dadamu tidak menghalangimu beraktifitas…" Jawab Ring.

Dadamu tidak menghalangimu beraktifitas…

Dadamu tidak menghalangimu…

Dadamu tidak…

Dadamu…

…

"Rata dan tidak berisi~ Rata dan tidak berisi~" Aria langsung pundung dipojokan karena mendengar perkataan Ring, Culnoza langsung menghampiri _hime-sama_ nya dan mencoba menghiburnya dengan berbagai cara.

"Ja-jangan pesimis _hime-sama_! Dada _hime-sama_ hampir mendekati dada Rin-_dono_ yang cup-C! Jangan menyerah! _Hime-sama_ masih dalam masa pertumbuhan!" Ucap Culnoza dengan panik.

"Tapi aku tidak habis pikir, dadanya sangat besar…" Ucap Len yang baru saja bangkit dari kubur.

""DIAM!""

BUAK!

Miku dan Rin menendang Len sekali lagi. Ring yang melihat kekacauan kelompok Len mengarahkan pandangannya pada Lui, Lui hanya menggeleng lemah seakan berkata 'beginilah keseharian kami'. Ring langsung mengigit bibirnya dan menangis keras.

"Hu-Hu-HUEEEEEEE! AKAN KU BALAS KAU NANTI KAGAMINE LEN!" Ring berlari sambil menangis diikuti kedua bawahannya.

Ketika Ring sudah cukup jauh, Len kembali bangun dari tidur panjangnya, sambil masih mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Tapi tetap saja dada-"

BUAK!

"Bisa diam nggak sih?! Dada, dada, apa cuma dada yang ada di pikiranmu?!" Ucap Miku sembari menendang Len jatuh lagi ke tanah.

"Tapi-"

Ketika Len ingin berbicara lagi, Miku sudah siap dengan kakinya untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam kuda-kuda ingin menginjak Len lagi.

"Eit! Tunggu! Tunggu! Aku mau mengatakan hal lain!" Ucap Len.

Ketika Len melihat Aria yang masih pundung, dia berkata dengan tenang, sambil memelerkan banyak darah dari hidungnya dan kepala yang terlihat benjol.

"Siapa sangka Aria sudah berani mengambil langkah berbicara pada orang lain? Dia mengajak bicara Ring lebih dulu tadi. Ring juga menanggapinya dengan bagus! Dia bisa berteman dengan banyak orang jika terus mencoba! Ini berita baik bukan?" Ucap Len. Aria tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Len karena masih pundung di pojokan pohon.

"Kau benar." Ucap Lui.

"Tetap saja, kau ini 'jenius' dalam banyak arti ya… Maksudku, bisa tahu ukuran Ring dalam sekali sentuh, benar-benar kemampuan yang hebat! Nanti kasih tahu aku ukurannya ya." Ucap Lui lagi.

"Sip!" Jawab Len.

Tanpa mereka sadari, di belakang mereka sudah ada iblis yang siap melumat mereka jadi potongan daging halus dalam sekali lumat… Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Miku?

"Tapi, memangnya hal apa yang sangat fatal dalam sebuah pemilihan? Aku masih tidak terlalu mengerti, di negara kita, tidak ada pemilihan umum kan?" Tanya Aria ketika dia bingung kenapa semua kandidat harus susah-susah menyiapkan kampanye dan semacamnya demi dukungan.

"Bukannya lebih cepat kalau ada yang membayar untuk dukungan? Jika hal itu terjadi, kita sudah pasti kalah…" Ucap Aria lagi.

"_Hime-sama, _bukan uang yang harus ditakutkan dalah sebuah pemilihan, memang itu mengerikan jika benar-benar terjadi, tapi ada hal lain yang lebih mengerikan daripada suara yang dibeli dengan harta." Ucap Culnoza.

"Dan apa itu, Cul?"

"Anggapan tentang penyalahgunaan kekuasaan, kurangnya visi untuk meyakinkan para pendukung, sebuah penyelewengan kehendak, sebuah Mosi, Mosi Tidak Percaya…"

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Bagaimana perkembangannya?"

Seorang lelaki berambut biru duduk di sebuah kursi dengan sebuah monitor besar di hadapannya. Dia melihat kelompok Len, untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Bisa dilaksanakan kapan saja." Ucap seseorang lagi yang menjawab pertanyaan orang berambut biru tadi.

"Laksanakan saat penentuan rating tiga tertinggi sudah dekat."

"Baik." Orang itu berdiri dan membungkukan badannya, dia kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempatnya semula.

Si rambut biru yang masih ada di kursinya berdiri dan menghampiri sebuah papan dart di tembok, dia mengambil beberapa peluru dart yang tertancap di sana. Sebelum pergi dia memasang foto Len di tengah dart tersebut.

Mengambil beberapa langkah mundur, dia kemudian melempar satu peluru dart yng ada di tangannya, ketika ujungnya yang tajam menyetuh papan dart, itu tepat di tengah kepala Len.

"Mau sampai kapan kau terus bermain-main? Kagamine Len? Apa kau akan terus kabur dari kesalahan dan kenyataanmu?" Ucap orang itu.

Dia kemudian mengambil foto lain dari meja di dekat kursi yang tadi dia duduki. Dia melihat foto tersebut, foto anak kecil berambut teal yang tersenyum. Dia kemudian menaruh foto tersebut kembali ke meja.

"Dirimu, tentangmu, selalu membuatku muak. Usahamu, kampanyemu, apa kau memang serius?!"

"Akan kutunjukan keputus asaan yang sebenarnya."

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"_Kejahatan selalu ada di setiap sudut hati manusia."_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 12 selesai~

Minggu depan akan masuk ke konflik di arc kedua ini! Jadi tunggu aja ya!

Hmmm… Di atas ada frasa memproklamirkan-diri, di sini maksud saya, Ring menggunakan kata _watakushi_ dalam menyebut dirinya sendiri, kata ini sebenarnya tidak buruk, tapi dalam penggunaannya, biasanya digunakan oleh orang (terutama perempuan muda) yang ada dalam posisi terpandang dan melihat orang-orang di sekitarnya berdasarkan tingkatan tertent, dengan kata lain, terkadang orang seperti ini merendahkan orang-orang tertentu yang ada di hadapannya tapi dengan cara yang bisa dibilang sopan.

Ada yang paham tentang mosi tidak percaya? Singkatnya, ini seperti kampanye hitam yang dilakukan untuk menjatuhkan kandidat lain, tapi nggak hanya berkutat di sana, biasanya hal seperti kampanye hitam untuk menjatuhkan kandidat lain pasti dilakukan pihak luar (bukan pihaknya atau tim sukses kandidat itu sendiri), mosi tidak percaya lebih seperti kenyataan bahwa kampanye hitam untuk menjatuhkan dilakukan oleh pihak sendiri untuk menjatuhkan kandidat yang didukungnya sendiri. Misalkan A menjadi calon, jika dia terkena mosi tidak percaya, makan pihak internal atau tim sukses dari A akan kebingungan mencari 'penghianat' yang menjatuhkan nama si A dan terjadi kekacauan di dalam kubunya sendiri, padahal yang melakukan itu semua bisa saja kandidat B, C atau yang lain, bukan dari tim sukses A sendiri. Singkatnya menjatuhkan lawan dari dalam tanpa menaruh mata-mata di dalam kubu lawan.

Balas anon review~

* * *

-To reviewer named ryuucha:

* * *

Halo lagi~

LenLui?! Saya straight kok, saya straight, saya masih suka cewek...

Ternyata umpan yang saya taruh lebih berefek daripada dugaan saya sendiri #PLAK

Chapnya memang singkat, soalnya biar pas di konflik nggak pendek nanti ^^

Makasih ya udah review~ (P.S.: Itu inisial M maksudnya apa ya :3 saya nggak paham #PLAK)

* * *

-To reviewer named hajime:

* * *

Saya bahagia kalau ada yang nunggu cerita saya T_T Terharu lagi deh T_T

Makasih ya udah review~

* * *

-To reviewer named hardy:

* * *

Makasih atas kata-kata penambah semangatnya T_T Saya seneng banget XD

Jadi ceritanya saya ngambil kasus pemilihan ketua OSIS karena masih ada rasa kecewa sama pemilu kemarin di Indonesia gitu #PLAK #DITANGKEPPOLISI

Makasih ya udah review~ Ini udah lanjut~

* * *

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Berjuanglah!

_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Minna-san~  
Ohisashiburi desu~_

Halo lagi, jadi gini, di sekolah saya mau ada lomba gitu ceritanya, ada dua, lomba nasional sama lomba internal, dan kalian tahu? Saya disuruh ikut keduanya tanpa saya sendiri sadari dan setujui sepenuhnya, seakan saya ikut karena terpaksa. Tahun lalu saya juga ikut lomba yang sama pada lomba nasional yang saya sebutin di atas, bahkan sata tunduk di penyisihan karena kuatnya anak IC sama PETRA yang otaknya, beuh... Gilak banget T_T (Kok malah curhat?!) #PLAK

Ah sama minggu depan saya nggak publish dulu, cuma minggu depan aja kok. Mau ada lomba abis itu mau ke festival, ada yang domisili Malang? Ada yang mau ke IT di UB minggu besok? Kalau bisa sih ketemu saya, tapi saya datangnya jam 12 siang setelah lomba XD

Chapter ini udah masuk ke konflik sama seperti yang sudah saya janjikan sebelumnya, enjoy~

_Kisah Sebuah Senja_

_Main Character: Kagamine Len, Hatsune Miku, IA  
Main Pair: Guess who? Anybody want to answer and try to solve this question? :3_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
UTAUloid © Owner creator  
Fanloid © Creator_

_Summary :_

_"'Lebih baik kau mati saja!' Aku terbangun dari mimpi burukku lagi, andai saja-andai saja ada seseorang yang bisa membantuku menghilangkan mimpi buruk ini./'Kau bisa!' 'Jangan bohong!' 'Aku tidak akan berbohong!' 'Kalau begitu, berikan aku tujuan hidup!'/ Setelah berbagai peristiwa, akankah aku bisa menerima senyuman seperti warna langit senja yang selalu aku sukai?/Cerita tentang Hikikomori berat, Penyanyi hebat dan Seniman berbakat! Kemana cerita ini akan berjalan?"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' (italic)_: Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutipsatu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
'**Abc**'/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Sudah seminggu semenjak waktu kampanye dimulai, aku Kagamine Len baru sadar akan susahnya kompetisi seperti ini. Awalnya aku merasa bahwa masuk final akan sangat mudah, tapi... Ukh... Ternyata menyeramkan untuk mencapai ke sana, tidak yang seperti aku kira sebelumnya.

"Len! Cepat pasang _banner_ nya! Kita harus berjuang lebih pagi ini!"

Miku berteriak-teriak dari arah panggung, dia benar, kita semua harus lebih berjuang, hari ini, peringkat keseluruhan akan mulai diumumkan di mading dan _website_ sekolah, bahkan grup-grup _online_ siswa-siswi di sekolah ini juga akan membahas tentang _rating_ yang akan diajukan mulai jam 12 siang ini.

Semua hal ini membuatku tambah gugup, aku tidak tahu selama seminggu ini apakah aku sudah berhasil menarik dukungan banyak seperti yang aku inginkan. Hasil kerja kerasku selama seminggu akan mulai diumumkan siang ini, dan parahnya, entah kenapa ketika mendengar informasi itu dari Lui, kulitku tidak mau berhenti bergetar.

"Lui?! Dimana Lui?! Bagaimana dengan penghitungan jumlah dukungan?! Apa sudah relevan?!" Aku mendengar suara teriakan Miku di pagi ini, untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Lui datang membawa beberapa lembaran kertas yang dijepit di atas papan jalan, sambil mendiskusikan beberapa hal, mereka terlihat sangat serius dengan apa yang mereka kerjakan.

"_Senpai_, tenanglah, kita tidak sedang menunggu akhir dari dunia." Aria mendatangiku dengan sedikit senyuman.

Aku mulai menyadarinya, Aria sudah menjadi orang yang mudah tersenyum. Aku bersyukur dengan hal itu dan ikut senang dengan hal itu pula, seakan ada satu beban yang bersemayam di hatiku hilang tanpa bekas. Tapi seiring satu beban hilang, dalam situasi ini, beban baru akan datang lagi.

Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan tentang _rating_ peringkat yang akan dikeluarkan siang ini dari kemarin sore. Aku tidak bisa leluasa bermain game di rumah, aku tidak bisa fokus membaca semua _manga_ yang aku simpan di kamarku, aku tidak punya semangat membaca _light novel_ yang sebenarnya sangat ingin ku baca, bahkan _surfing_ di internetpun rasanya sangat berat... Dan yang sebenarnya paling menyakitkan, aku tidak bisa dengan tenang membuka majalah dewasa yang baru saja aku beli minggu lalu yang aku simpan di sudut kamarku yang paling gelap ─Ehm, seperti aku tidak seharusnya memberitahukan ini pada orang lain.

Aku melihat ke arah Aria yang menyemangatiku, mungkin dia lebih terdengar seperti memberikan kenyataan padaku ketimbang memberi semangat. Tapi aku sudah mengerti sifatnya setelah selama ini kenal dengannya, dia sebenarnya sedikit... Err... _Kuudere_? Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang ingin membuat orang lain merasa lebih tenang, tapi nadanya yang terlalu datar lebih terdengar jika dia ingin mengembalikan orang ke kehidupan nyata dengan memberikan fakta yang terkadang terdengar agak menyakitkan, yah... Begitulah...

Aku mengelus kepala Aria dengan telapak tanganku, memberikan sedikit balasan atas kata-kata penyemangatnya tadi.

"Tangan _senpai_ besar dan hangat..." Ucapnya lagi, masih dengan nada yang agak datar tapi pipinya merona merah. Hahahaha, ini mungkin bisa menjadi hiburan bagiku.

"KYAAAA!"

Aku mendengar teriakan yang sepertinya berasal dari Rin, dia mulai mendatangi kami dengan cepat dan mengeram seperti hewan peliharaan yang mendapati dirinya terancam! Dia langsung menggeser Aria jatuh terjorok ke tanah dan mengambil tempat Aria di bawah telapak tanganku.

Aria langsung berdiri dari tempatnya semulai dengan wajah yang terkena sedikit tanah, dia langsung memasang wajah kesal dan menggembungkan pipinya. Dalam beberapa detik, Aria dan Rin mulai saling menatap dan mulai menggeram! Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi sudah sekitar 3 hari mereka mulai seperti ini ketika ada salah satu dari mereka yang mendapatkan perhatian lebih dariku...

Jangan-jangan... Mereka menganggap aku majikan─!

"Ukguh...!"

Dan satu keplakan langsung di kepala mengenaiku diriku dengan telak.

"Cepat pirang! Kita tidak punya meladeni khayalanmu yang sering kelewat batas itu! Dan hentikan kebiasaan tentang mengatakan keras-keras apa yang sedang kau pikirkan!"

Ucap Miku, eh? Mengatakan keras apa yang aku pikirkan?

"Apa hal seperti itu terulang lagi?" Tanyaku.

Ketika aku melihat Aria dan Rin, keduanya membuang wajah dariku, JADI BENAR?!

"A... Ah! Itu kebiasaan lama! Jadi wajar kalau nggak cepat hilang!"

"Dasar _nii-chan_ bego!"/"Dasar _senpai_ idiot!"

Keduanya, Aria dan Rin langsung menjauhiku setelah melihat sejenak ke arahku. Eh? Memang apa salahku?!

.

.

.

"Len!"

Miku menggebrak mejaku, aku sedang tegang di bangku milikku sambil memasang wajah terkejut. Lui duduk di belakangku, melihat kami berdua dengan sedikit senyuman yang terlihat menjengkelkan! Entah kenapa...

"Kau sudah lihat hasil peringkatnya?!" Ucap Miku, jelas sekali kalau nada marah terdengar dari ucapannya.

"Su-sudah... Mungkin?" Ucapku, menjawab Miku. Miku langsung menatapku dengan wajah tidak senang.

"Mungkin dari Hongkong!? Kau pasti sudah melihatnya! Apa kau mau menjelaskan padaku kenapa peringkatmu buruk?!" Ucap Miku.

"Hah? Hah? Kau sebut itu buruk, dengar ya nenek sihir, aku masuk 10 besar dari belasan kandidat, dan aku ada di peringkat 6! Kau bisa sebut itu pencapaian yang baik untuk minggu pertama dari kandidat yang tidak terlalu diharapkan oleh pihak manapun di sekolah! Dan kau kira ini cuma salahku apa?!" Aku mulai berteriak, tidak tahan karena terus menerus diteriaki Miku.

"Memang benar kalau itu pencapaian yang cukup bagus... TAPI! Apa kau tidak bisa melihatnya?! Suzune Ring ada di peringkat 4, sedangkan si trio idiot itu ada di peringkat 1 sampai 3 berurutan! Memangnya kau tidak mengira ada yang aneh?! Apa kau tidak ada pikiran kalau mereka bertiga memanipulasi peringkat yang ada?! Apa kau tidak terpikir kalau saja mereka melakukan hal curang?! Dan juga kau tidak akan bisa masuk final kalau ada di peringkat 6, idiot!"

Aku mulai geram mendengar ceramah Miku, ini memang Miku yang ku kenal, tapi aku tidak senang jika dia mulai membicarakan tentang 'kemungkinan-kemungkinan' terburuk yang akan terjadi dalam suatu hal!

"Dengar ya dasar idolmaret! Bukan cuma aku kan yang harus mengevaluasi diri tentang semua hal ini?! Dan berhentilah mengatakan 'jika ini', 'jika itu', 'apa ini', 'apa itu', atau apapun yang berkaitan dengan spekulasi-spekulasi tanpa bukti yang selalu kau bicarakan, apa kau ini idiot yang selalu membicarakan tentang hal terburuk, hah?!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil idolmaret?! Dasar idiot MK 12!"

"Kenapa aku bisa MK 12?! Siapa MK 1 sampa 11 nya?! Jangan suka melompati sesuatu! Dasar kau idiot tak berotak!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut idiot tak berotak hah?! Dasar otak dengkul!"

"Wahahahahaha! Otak dengkul lebih baik daripada tidak berotak!" Balasku dengan berani.

Perkelahian kami bisa menjadi perang alam semesta jika saja Lui tidak menghentikan aksi kami. Lui akhirnya mengumpulkan kami semua dan mengoreksi apa-apa saja yang salah dengan metode kami menyampaikan sesuatu.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kita harus mulai menerapkan perbaikan yang sudah kita diskusikan terkait tentang revisi cara kita berkampanye, apa ada yang keberatan?" Tanya Lui di tengah rapat.

Aku tidak menolak, aku hanya mengangguk lemah. Saat mataku bertemu dengan Miku, percikan-percikan listrik 5 watt mulai mengalir dan terhubung di kedua mata kami.

"Akan kutunjukan kalau si tiga idiot itu bermain curang di belakang kita!" Ucap Miku, meninggalkan ruang kelas tidak terpakai yang kami tempati.

"Lakukan saja sesukamu! Saat kau sudah menyerah dan kalah tanpa bukti, aku pasti sudah menduduki peringkat 3 besar tanpa bantuanmuuuuu!" Ucapku berteriak setengah mati agar Miku mendegar apa yang aku katakan.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Semenjak itulah, perjuangan Len dan teman-temannya mencapai puncak.

Pada hari setelahnya, Len mulai menyuarakan tentang ajuan pengubahan jam efisien belajar untuk kurikulum dan pemberian rincian tentang hal itu. Hal ini menarik banyak perhatian siswa yang juga merasa kalau jam belajar mereka kurang efisien dalam pembagian waktu.

Pada hari yang sama, Miku sudah berhasil mengajak kerja sama si peringkat 5, ketua dari klub Surat Kabar, Aoki Lapis untuk mencari keganjilan tentang manipulasi peringkat suara dan berencana menyebar luaskannya di sekolah menggunakan bantuan klub Surat Kabar.

Pada hari setelahnya lagi, Len sudah berhasil mendapatkan dukungan penuh dari para _fujoshi_ yang sempat menyorakinya dengan menjual harga dirinya, ya, dengan kata lain, menjual lebih banyak foto mesranya bersama Lui... Kasihan Len. Untuk sekedar informasi, ini rencana yang diberikan oleh Culnoza.

Sedangkan Miku, sudah berhasil memberikan desakan pada tim sukses lawan yang menduduki tiga besar saat ini untuk menunjukan hasil penghitungan suara yang dilakukan Dewan Komite sekolah, dengan kata lain, tempat dimana ibu Kaito berada dengan memaksa Shion Kaito.

Pada ketiga, Len sudah menggeser peringkat kelima dan keempat, sehingga Len sekarang ada di peringkat 4, menggeser Suzune Ring yang merupakan kandidat kuat dengan memberikan visi tentang rencana pengadaan 'lomba independen' sebuah lomba di mana setiap perwakilan klub akan berkompetisi untuk mendapatkan anggaran lebih dari OSIS yang akan diselenggarakan setiap bulan sebagai janji yang akan dia berikan jika dia terpilih menjadi ketua OSIS.

Sedangkan Miku, setelah negosiasi panjang dengan Kaito Shion, dia akhirnya bisa menemukan keganjilan dari Albert Rosairre dan Kawajima Leon yang seperti dugaan, memanipulasi hasil peringkat suara menggunakan koneksi pribadi mereka.

Pada hari kelima, 3 hari sebelum penutupan waktu kampenye resmi dan mengumumkan kandidat yang akan masuk final. Len dan Miku bertemu kembali di ruangan kelas tidak terpakai... Mereka akhirnya mencapai kebuntuan...

"Sialan! Aku tidak punya pikiran lagi bagaimana menarik dukungan! Aku tidak mungkin menggunakan cara kotor seperti menyuap suara!" Ucap Len, sambil menggebrak meja yang ada di depannya.

"Maafkan aku... Hanya sejauh ini yang bisa aku lakukan... Aku tidak bisa membujuk lebih jauh Aoki untuk menyerah kepada kita, aku malah yang dimanfaatkan olehnya..." Ucap Miku juga, dengan nada depresi.

Len masih terpuruk di peringkat 4, tanpa mereka sadar, pada hari keempat, Suzune Ring berhasil naik peringkat menjadi peringkat 2 dan Aoki Lapis menduduki peringkat 3 setelah menggunakan Miku.

"Andai saja... Aku lebih sadar kalau aku yang digunakan..." Ucap Miku, hampir menangis.

"Tenang, Hatsune-_senpai_, ini bukan salahmu kok..." Ucap Aria, mendatangi Miku dan menenangkan Aria.

"Paling tidak Miku-_dono _berhasil mendiskualifikasi Kawajima Leon dan Albert Rosairre atas tindakan pengecut mereka, tapi tidak dengan Kaito Shion. Aku khawatir kalau ternyata ini semua adalah rencana dari Kaito Shion, termasuk keluarnya Kawajima Leon dan Albert Rosairre, juga tentang Aoki Lapis dari klub Surat Kabar... Seperti yang sudah Miku-_dono_, dan Len-_dono_ katakan, memang aneh kalau Tiga Raja Iblis terpecah karena suatu konflik dan melawan satu sama lain..." Ucap Culnoza.

"Ehm... Anu... Apa tidak ada satu hal pun yang bisa kita lakukan?" Tanya Rin, dengan nada gugup.

"Tidak, mungkin ada satu cara..." Ucap Lui.

"A-Apakah itu?! Tolong beritahukan kepadaku!" Len langsung berlari menghampiri Lui dan mengguncang bahu Lui.

"Cepat! Len benar! Kita tidak punya waktu!" Teriak Miku juga, berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Miku, apa kau bisa memajukan waktu konsermu?" Tanya Lui.

"Hah? Maksudmu?" Tanya Miku.

"Aku berpikir, bagaimana jika menggunakan 'aksi' ketimbang 'teori', daripadakan menyuarakan isi hati kita, akan lebih menggunakan bakat yang bisa mencengangkan mata. Tapi aku butuh bantuan dari Miku dan Aria, jadi begini, kita akan membuat konser dadakan di hari terakhir, dengan sebuah aksi dari dua orang berbakat, kita bisa menarik simpati mereka untuk mendukung dengan pikiran 'mungkin orang berbakat akan lebih baik jika mereka yang memimpin kami', begitu." Ucap Lui.

"Ma-maksudmu, kau ingin menggunakan bakat untuk menarik dukungan?! Jangan bercanda! Kita tidak tahu seberapa besar tingkat keberhasilannya, dan juga semua tentang hal ini hanya tinggal 3 hari lagi, dengan menghitung hari ini! Dan lagi... Aria..." Len adalah orang pertama yang menolak gagasan Lui dengan keras, ekspresi sulit keluar dari raut wajahnya yang berkedut-kedut karena marah dan panik.

"Akan aku lakukan!" Aria langsung berdiri dari kursinya mendengar usulan Lui.

"Tapi Aria!"

"Jika ini demi _senpai_, maka aku akan berusaha!"

Len melihat Aria yang penuh tekad, seakan Aria berkata 'sekarang saatnya aku membalas budi kepada _senpai'_. Miku yang melihat itu langsung menunduk membeku.

"Ayo kita lakukan..."

"!"

Semua terkejut dengan perkataan Miku.

"Tapi aku tidak berani jamin kalau dengan memajukan waktu konser yang aku janjikan, aku masih bisa bernyanyi untuk kalian ketika kita semua memasuki final... Yah, itu juga jika kita masuk... Daripada menyimpan senjata untuk masa depan yang tidak pasti, lebih baik kita gunakan untuk memperlebar kesempatan kita menuju masa depan yang kita inginkan, benar bukan?"

Len agak sedikit terkekeh dengan perkataan Miku, dia kemudian menghampiri Miku dan menyentil kepala Miku.

TUK!

"Aw! Apa-apaan sih Len?!"

"Ayo kita lakukan bersama, apa semua ikut denganku?!"

Miku melihat Len yang berkata demikian, dengan senyuman yang tertahan, Miku ikut berteriak 'Ou!' dengan semua orang yang ada di situ.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Hari yang ditunggu tiba, hari terakhir kampanye resmi pada putaran penyisihan untuk memilih kandidat final.

Anggota dari tim Len menyiapkan panggung yang lebih meriah dari biasanya, setelah mendapat persetujuan dari manajer Miku, Lily. Miku langsung mengundur jadwalnya yang akan dilakukan pada hari itu untuk mendatangi acara _meet &amp; greet _dirinya dengan para penggemarnya, dia mengundur acaranya untuk 3 hari ke depan, walau mendapat banyak tanggapan buruk, Miku tidak terlalu mempedulikannya, yang ada di kepalanya saat ini hanyalah membuat Len lolos ke final.

Aria bekerja beberapa kali lipat lebih keras pagi itu, dia mewarnai setiap sudut panggung, memberinya dekorasi dengan cat yang dia bawa, menghiasnya dengan berbagai macam corak yang mencolok, Aria berkata 'jika ini untuk _senpai_, aku tidak akan menahan diri' sebelum melakukan ini semua.

Rin dan Culnoza juga sibuk menyiapkan beberapa peralatan, hingga tanpa sengaja, hal yang buruk terjadi...

"KYAA!"

"Awas Rin-_dono_!"

Culnoza berniat menangkap Rin yang tersandung kabel, ia berhasil menangkap Rin, tapi tanpa dia sadari, kabel yang menancap ke penyimpanan listrik pada generator terpotong menjadi dua bagian karena terkena ujung dari sarung pedang yang selalu dibawa Culnoza, karena ujung sarung pedangnya terbuat dari besi dan tarikannya cukup kuat, kabel itu putus bersama dengan berantakannya bagian belakang panggung.

Len dan yang lainnya, begitu mendengar suara teriakan, langsung menghampiri ke belakang panggung, tapi dia mendapati Culnoza yang memotong dua kabel yang menjadi jantung dari tenaga listrik panggung yang digunakan Len.

"Ka-kau! APA MAKSUDMU?! APA KAU TIDAK BISA MENGGUNAKAN OTAKMU DENGAN BENAR?!"

Len langsung menghampiri Culnoza dengan geram dan awan hitam jelas terlihat di matanya, Len menggenggam kerah Culnoza dengan kuat dan menarinya ke atas.

"Dasar sialan! Aku sudah katakan berulang kali jangan membawa pedangmu ke sekolah! Hal seperti ini yang kita hindari untuk terjadi! Dan semua ini terjadi karena ulahmu! Dasar jalang! Apa kau memang bermaksud membuat kita semua kalah dari awal?!"

Len melanjutkan perkataannya karena tidak bisa menahan emosinya, dia mulai meremas kerah Culnoza lebih keras dan keras. Dengan mata penuh nafsu dan amarah dia menatap rendah Culnoza yang ada di hadapannya tanpa menanggapi teriakan yang lain untuk menghentikan apa yang Len lakukan.

Len makin terlihat tidak senang ketika melihat Rin juga membela Culnoza, Culnoza sendiri sebenarnya merasa sangat bersalah dan tertekan, tapi wajahnya yang memang sudah terlanjut terlatih untuk bisa mengendalikan emosi malah dianggap sebagai ejekan oleh Len. Len menganggap kalau Culnoza mengejeknya dan itu sebuah penghinaan besar.

Len sangat geram karena tindakan tidak sengaja Culnoza, Rin langsung bangun dan menghentikan kepalan tinju Len agar tidak mengenai Culnoza. Tapi sia-sia saja, kemarahan Len sudah sampai pada puncaknya.

BUAK!

Ketika Rin membuka matanya yang tertutup karena tidak berani melihat apa yang terjadi, di sana terlihat Lui yang melindungi Culnoza dengan tubuhnya, dia menerima pukulan Len tepat di wajahnya, dengan hidung yang mengeluarkan darah, Lui mengatakan sesuatu.

"...Apa kau gila?!"

Ujarnya setelah melihat tingkah Len.

"Tidak ada gunanya kita berkelahi sekarang!" Ucap Lui selanjutnya.

Len yang sadar akan tindakannya menunduk lemah, melepas pegangannya dari kerah Culnoza, dia membantu Culnoza berdiri, dia kemudian berkata 'maaf' dengan pelan sambil tertunduk, yang langsung dibalas dengan sikap membungkuk dari Culnoza, kemudian dia mulai berlutut perlahan. Culnoza mengatakan dengan lemah dan suara bergetar, seakan dia terisak menahan air mata.

"A... Aku, akan me.. Mencari ca... Cara..." Ucap Culnoza lemah.

"Itu tidak perlu, aku akan pergi ke klub Robotik untuk meminta bantuan mereka, barang kali mereka punya kabel dengan ukuran sama yang tidak terpakai, aku akan menyambungkannya sendiri nanti... Tunggu di sini!" Ucap Lui.

"Apa Lui-_nii_ yakin?! Kurang satu jam sebelum jam 8! Apa kau akan sempat!" Ucap Rin, tidak yakin.

"Akan aku lakukan walau kakiku hancur karena memar..." Ucap Lui.

Melihat Lui berlari, tidak ada yang berani menghentikannya. Aria yang baru selesai mendekor panggung langsung berlari menghampiri Lui dan berlari di samping Lui.

"A-Aria?! Kenapa kau di sini?!" Tanya Lui.

"Aku dengar kalau Cul berbuat masalah, sebagai majikannya, aku akan ikut bertanggung jawab menggantikannya..." Ucap Aria, walau perkataannya masih datar seperti biasa, tapi Lui bisa merasakan tekad kuat di dalamnya.

Lui hanya sedikit terkekeh dan melanjutkan larinya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan sekarang?" Tanya seorang lelaki berambut biru.

"Sepertinya semua berjalan sesuai rencana, walau hal seperti kebangkitan tim Kagamine Len sama seperti yang diprediksi, tapi kekuatan Suzune Ring sepertinya keluar dari perkiraan kita." Ucap seseorang di depan lelaki berambut biru itu.

"Tidak masalah." Ucap si lelaki berambut biru.

"Tapi, sepertinya kita beruntung, aku baru mendapat kabar kalau tim Kagamine Len mendapat masalah yang sepertinya membantu usaha kita untuk menyingkirkannya." Ucap orang yang ada di depan si lelaki berambit biru.

"Hmmm... Jadi begitu? Ini bagus... Kirim orang untuk menghalangi mereka lebih keras." Ucap si lelaki berambut biru.

"Baik!"

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

BUAK! BUAK! BAK! BAK!

"Jangan banyak bergerak kalau kau tidak mau teman wanitamu ini terluka~"

"HIBIKI-_SENPAI_!"

"Sialan..."

Lui kembali di pukuli oleh beberapa orang, Aria masih terikat tidak jauh darinya, menangisi keadaan kakak kelasnya yang dihajar oleh beberapa orang tidak di kenal.

"Siapa yang mengirim kalian?! Apa orang itu terlalu pengecut untuk menghadapiku satu lawan satu?! Apa lagi mengirim anak kelas 3!" Ucap Lui.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya apakah dia turun sendiri atau tidak, kami hanya diperintah untuk 'memperlambat'mu!"

"Ugh!"

Suara demi suara pukulan mulai terdengar kembali, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"_Apakah kalian sadar? Orang yang berambisi selalu menginginkan dominasi mutlak, bukan yang imitasi."_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 13 selesai~

Bagaimana? Ini masih permulaan dari kata 'desperate' yang akan saya benar-benar implementasikan dalam arc ini untuk bagian konfliknya, dengan kata lain, ini baru awal penderitaan XD

Saatnya balas anon review~

* * *

-To reviewer named ryuucha:

* * *

Waduh, padahal saya penasaran sam huruf M itu :3

Foto anak kecil itu ya? Hmm... Siapa ya? Nanti juga tahu #PLAK

Makasih ya udah review~

* * *

-To reviewer named hardy:

* * *

Entah saya kerasukan apa, tiba-tiba lagi pengen aja ngomongin soal payudara, eits! Jangan salah, saya bukannya penggemar yang besar, kecil juga nggak apa kok! #PLAK

Hmmm... ukurannya Miku mungkin D, mungkin sih #PLAK

Makasih ya udah review~ Ini udah update~

* * *

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Akhir Dari Senja (Bagian 1)

_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Minna-san~  
Ohisashiburi desu~_

Bagaimana kelanjutan dari fict ini? Masih layakkah untuk terus diikuti? Maafkan saya hiatus seminggu. #PLAK

Seperti biasa, kalau saya udah ngasih kata 'bagian' di dalam judul, berarti udah masuk ke penghujung arc, dan seperti biasa juga, ada tiga bagian dengan jumlah words yang cukup panjang juga (mungkin) nantinya. 'Kok nggak kayak 10 chapter awal? Di situ konflik dapet perkembangan baru sampai di anti klimaks, kok di arc ini konflik baru masuk kemarin dan udah dapat anti-klimaks?' Ada yang bertanya kayak begitu ke saya, saya cuma bisa jawab, 'emang udah jatahnya' XD

Enjoy~

_Kisah Sebuah Senja_

_Main Character: Kagamine Len, Hatsune Miku, IA  
Main Pair: Guess who? Anybody want to answer and try to solve this question? :3_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
UTAUloid © Owner creator  
Fanloid © Creator_

_Summary :_

_"'Lebih baik kau mati saja!' Aku terbangun dari mimpi burukku lagi, andai saja-andai saja ada seseorang yang bisa membantuku menghilangkan mimpi buruk ini./'Kau bisa!' 'Jangan bohong!' 'Aku tidak akan berbohong!' 'Kalau begitu, berikan aku tujuan hidup!'/ Setelah berbagai peristiwa, akankah aku bisa menerima senyuman seperti warna langit senja yang selalu aku sukai?/Cerita tentang Hikikomori berat, Penyanyi hebat dan Seniman berbakat! Kemana cerita ini akan berjalan?"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' (italic)_: Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutipsatu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
'**Abc**'/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Kembali ke sepuluh menit sebelumnya saat Lui dan Aria baru mulai berlari mencari anggota klub robotik untuk mencari perlengkapan yang mereka butuhkan. Hanya klub robotik yang masih aktif bermain dengan alat elektronik rumit di antara semua klub yang terdaftar di sekolah yang Len dan yang lainnya tempati. Klub yang menggeluti bidang yang bisa dikatakan sama, klub pembuat game, sudah lama dinonaktifkan semenjak calon anggota klub yang berminat masuk ke sana mulai menipis dan semakin menipis hingga tidak ada pada 2 tahun yang lalu.

"Hibiki-_senpai_, siapa yang kita cari di pagi hari seperti ini? Pasti belum ada aktifitas klub indor yang dimulai sepagi ini kan? Apalagi klub robotik yang kita bicarakan." Tanya Aria.

Lui yang mengatur nafasnya setelah berlari mulai mengeluarkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan dari Aria.

"Aku akan minta ke ketuanya langsung, kebetulan dia satu kelas denganku, Len dan Miku." Ucap Lui.

"Benarkah itu? Ini berita baik, kita bisa menghemat waktu." Ucap Aria.

"Tapi yang jadi masalah adalah, aku tidak bisa menghubungi siswa yang aku maksud barusan dengan _handphone_ ku." Ucap Lui.

"Apa _senpai_ tidak punya perkiraan dimana siswa yang kita cari itu berada sekarang?" Tanya Aria.

"Yah, kalau membicarakan terong idiot itu sih, mungkin ada satu tempat." Ucap Lui.

"Te-'Terong Idiot'?" Ucap Aria, agak bingung.

"Pokoknya ikut aku saja, tidak jauh kok tempatnya!"

Lui dan Aria mulai berlari lagi, tapi kali ini tempo mereka lebih lambat dari sebelumnya. Ketika keluar dari gedung sekolah, mereka menuju ke belakang sekolah, memasuki kebun yang dilapisi kaca di luarnya, dengan kata lain ruangan kaca. Tidak lama ketika mereka masuk, ada surai berwarna ungu yang bergoyang-goyang seperti sedang menyiram dengan alat penyiram tanaman sambil bersenandung rendah.

"_Nasu~ Nasu~ Nasu o tabemasu~"_

"Woy!"

Ketika Lui berteriak, si empunya surai ungu langsung menoleh, belum sempat dia menanggapi teriakan Lui, dia sudah ditarik keluar oleh Lui dan dibawa lari bersama dengan Aria.

Tidak lama, mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan, merogoh sakunya si surai ungu, Lui langsung menemukan apa yang dia cari. Ya, Lui mencari sebuah kunci untuk membuka ruangan di depannya. Ketika ruangan sudah terbuka, tanpa aba-aba Lui langsung memasuki ruangan tersebut dan memporak-porandakan isinya.

"Ah! Ketemu!"

Aria dan si surai ungu yang masih tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan oleh Lui langsung mengintip di balik pintu ruangan yang dimasuki Lui barusan. Alangkah terkejutnya si empu surai ungu mendapati ruangannya, yang ternyata adalah ruangan klub robotik, sudah seperti pesawat pecah. Sedangkan Aria, abaikan saja dia bersama rasa penasarannya.

"NUUUUOOOO!"

"Ayo Aria! Kita tidak punya waktu."

Lui langsung menutup pintu, menguncinya dan memberikannya pada si surai ungu yang masih berlinangan air mata meratapi nasib ruangan tempatnya bernaung dengan hobinya yang lain. Aria yang ditarik oleh Lui menjauh, masih memasang ekspresi kebingungan dan sedikit kasihan karena melihat tangisan dari si surai ungu yang sepertinya sudah dianiaya Lui sedemikian rupa tanpa perasaan dan jiwa.

"A-Anu!"

"Apa?"

Aria menghentikan langkah Lui yang sebenarnya sedang berlari dengan cepat sambil menarik tangan Aria. Aria langsung melepas lilitan tangan Lui dari pergelangan tangannya dengan halus dan menunjuk ke arah yang tadi mereka berdua lewati.

"Anu, siapa perempuan cantik barusan?" Tanya Aria polos.

Bukannya mendapat jawaban, Lui langsung ketawa terpingkal-pingkal atas pertanyaan Aria yang sepertinya salah persepsi dengan orang barusan yang dibawa Lui paksa mengikuti kehendaknya sendiri. Setelah berhenti tertawa, Lui menjelaskan siapa yang sebenarnya dirinya aniaya barusan.

"Aria, mungkin kau tertipu dengan penampilannya. Walau dia berambut panjang, halus dan dikuncir kuda dengan tubuh yang lumayan terbentuk dan wajah elegan, dia bukan perempuan... Dia sebenarnya laki-laki, namanya Kamui Gakupo, ketua klub robotik. Karena penampilannya, Gacchi sering dipanggil waria sekolah." Jelas Lui.

"O-oh, dan yang barusan, Ga-Gacchi?" Tanya Aria lagi.

"Oh, itu nama panggilannya, terkesan feminim bukan? Sebenarnya itu lebih terdengar mengejek di telingaku, tapi toh orangnya baik-baik saja dengan panggilan seperti itu. Jadi, kami semua memanggilnya seperti itu." Ucap Lui.

"Maksud Hibiki_-senpai_, seluruh siswa di sekolah memanggilnya seperti itu?" Tanya Aria lagi.

"Tidak hanya siswa, bahkan ada beberapa guru yang memanggilnya seperti itu. Sudah, jangan terlalu diambil pusing."

Ketika Lui selesai dengan penjelasannya, dia berniat membalikkan badan dan berjalan menuju tujuannya, ketika dia sudah genap seratus delapan puluh memutar tubuhnya, sebuah tinjuan kasar langsung menyambut Lui tepat di depan hidung dengan keras.

BUAK!

Lui terhuyung dan kehilangan keseimbangan karena serangan tiba-tiba itu. Ketika Aria menyadari kalau kakak kelasnya jatuh ke lantai karena ada yang meninju kaka kelasnya, dia langsung sigap ingin menolong tapi sayangnya ada beberapa orang yang menahan lengan Aria dari belakang dan mengunci pergerakan Aria.

Aria melihat ke sekelilingnya, ada beberapa orang berbadan besar dan tegap, semuanya laki-laki, beberapa dari mereka mengerubungi Lui dan mulai menginjak-injak Lui dengan kasar. Aria yang tidak tahan melihat kakak kelasnya disakiti di depan matanya, membiarkan air matanya keluar membasah pipinya dan berteriak dengan keras.

"HENTIKAN!"

"Kalian!" Lui langsung berdiri, hendak membalas perbuatan orang-orang yang memukuli dirinya dan menyekap Aria tanpa alasan, tapi dia langsung terhenti ketika ada tendangan yang langsung mengarah ke wajahnya.

"Sadari keadaanmu."

"Jangan banyak bergerak bergerak kalau tidak mau teman wanitamu ini terluka~"

Salah dua dari mereka mengeluarkan suaranya dengan tujuan menggertak Lui, dan yang memegang Aria dengan kasar mulai memainkan tangannya di sekitar leher Aria. Aria meringis, dia takut dalam kesunyan. Ketika tangan itu pergi dari leher Aria, Aria langsung berteriak lagi memanggil kakak kelasnya yang dalam situasi terdesak.

"HIBIKI-_SENPAI_!"

"Sialan..."

Lui kembali dipukuli oleh beberapa orang. Aria masih terikat tidak jauh darinya, menangisi keadaan kakak kelasnya yang dihajar oleh beberapa orang tidak di kenal.

"Siapa yang mengirim kalian?! Apa orang itu terlalu pengecut untuk menghadapiku satu lawan satu?! Apa lagi mengirim anak kelas 3!" Ucap Lui.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya apakah dia turun sendiri atau tidak, kami hanya diperintah untuk 'memperlambat'mu!"

BUAK! BUAK! BUK! BUK!

"Ugh!"

Pukulah demi pukulan terkirim ke seluruh penjuru tubuh Lui. Ketika Lui mulai kehilangan kesadarannya, dia melihat ada seseorang yang berjalan ke arah mereka, dia tidak bisa mengenali orang itu, tapi yang pasti, dia bisa menyadari kalau yang menghampirinya perempuan karena orang tersebut memakai rok.

.

.

.

Dalam beberapa saat, Lui dan Aria mendapati diri mereka ditahan di belakang sekolah dengan tangan saling terikat dengan sebuah tali dengan serabut yang cukup tebal dan membelakangi satu sama lain. Ketika Lui bisa membuka matanya dengan jelas, dia melihat orang yang cukup dia kenal berdiri di depannya, si ketua klub surat kabar, Aoki Lapis.

"Yaho~ Bagaimana kabar kalian? Apa sudah baikan?"

"A-Aoki... Kenapa kau melakukan i-ini... Si-siapa yang menyuruh... Mu?" Tanya Lui lemah, Aria masih menundukan kepalanya.

"Itu tidak penting siapa yang mengirim kami, tapi kami sudah berhasil menyita waktumu, sekarang sudah jam 8 tepat. Kau gagal, Hibiki Lui!"

Aoki mengangkat tangannya, di waktu yang bersamaan, beberapa orang yang ada di belakangnya yang merupakan anak kelas 3 mengendurkan ikatan di tangan Lui dan Aria, lalu mereka mengembalikan gulungan kabel yang tadi di ambil Lui. Aoki dan antek-anteknya meninggalkan Lui dan Aria begitu saja dengan ekspresi senang.

"Sekarang... Apa yang bisa kau lakukan ya? Melihat ekspresi seseorang yang sedang dalam keputus asaan itu menyenangkan, benar bukan" Ucap Aoki, kemudian dia pergi perlahan hingga menghilang dari jarak pandang Lui.

Lui perlahan merogoh sakunya, dia melihat _handphone_ miliknya yang layarnya sudah sebagian remuk tapi masih bisa menunjukan jam, sekarang sudah jam 8 lewat 1 menit. Mengabaikan rasa sakit dan nyeri di seluruh tubuhnya, Lui mencoba berdiri dari posisinya, tapi dia bahkan tidak bergerak satu incipun dari posisinya semula.

"Maaf... Maaf... Hiks... Hiks..."

Saat itulah, Lui menyadari, Aria yang sedari tadi diam sebenarnya sedang menangis dalam-dalam. Ketika orang yang meneror mereka pergi, Aria baru bisa mengeluarkan air matanya yang tertahan selama ini. Kata yang pertama dan terus dia ucapkan setelahnya masih sama, yaitu kata 'maaf'.

"Ini bukan... Salahmu..." Ucap Lui, masih mencoba berdiri.

"Tidak, ini salahku... Hiks... Andai aku lebih kuat, andai aku bisa membantu _senpai_... Andai aku tidak hanya menonton saja... Andai aku laki-laki, aku pasti paling tidak bisa menemani Hibiki-_senpai_ merasakan rasa sakit ini... Sebagai bentuk tanggung jawabku..." Aria mulai memegangi kepalanya, terlihat cukup frustasi disamping mereka belum juga memberikan Len apa yang mereka janjikan, kini mereka kehabisan waktu.

"Jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri!"

PLAK!

Saat itulah, tamparan keras mendapat di pipi Aria.

"Aku benci saat ada orang yang mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri! Tidak ada orang yang tahan ketika dia berbuat salah, tapi itu bukan alasan bagimu untuk menyimpan semuanya sendiri!"

DEG!

Aria langsung melihat dengan ketat kakak kelasnya yang tengah memberinya semangat, saat itu juga dia teringat akan aksi Lui yang melindungi Culnoza dan berani bertanggung jawab atas apa yang Culnoza lakukan... Padahal Aria-lah yang merupakan tuan dari Culnoza. Seakan dalam mimpi, semuanya berulang, berputar kembali. Sosok kakak kelas idolanya, Kagamine Len, seakan ada di hadapannya, menggantikan posisi Lui dengan berdiri di sana. Aria berdiri dan membantu mengangkat Lui, dengan segenap tenaganya, dia memapah Lui sambil membawa gulungan kabel di tangannya setelah menghapus air matanya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Aria pelan.

"Sama-sama, toh aku sudah sering memarahi Len karena hal yang sama, kau kira sudah berapa lama aku kenal anak itu?" Ucap Lui.

Aria tersenyum, yang tersisa sekarang bagi mereka adalah mengantarkan apa yang seharusnya mereka antarkan ke tempatnya, walau mereka sudah tahu kalau itu tidak ada gunanya, tapi hanya berusahalah pilihan yang mereka punya.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Kemana Lui?! Aku salah bergantung padanya! Sekarang sudah hampir jam 8, hanya 3 menit lagi sebelum waktu yang dijanjikan untuk tampil tercapai! Apalagi sudah banyak orang yang berkumpul di sini karena tertarik dengan keberbedaan kita pada hari terakhir ini!"

Aku, Kagamine Len, sedang emosi berat dicampuri nada putus asa yang mendalam. Pertama, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi sepertinya ada beberapa orang yang 'bermain' lewat belakang agar kami tidak bisa lolos dalam pemilihan ini. Kedua, entah aku sedang dalam mode bodoh atau apa waktu itu, kenapa aku bisa-bisanya mengikuti emosiku dan malah berkompetisi dengan Miku, rekanku sendiri?! Ketiga, aku kembali terbawa emosi karena sekarang aku tahu bahwa ada konspirasi yang tidak aku ketahui, terjadi di belakangku saat ini. Keempat, aku tambah gila karena kecelakaan tidak terduga yang terjadi. Kelima, aku sudah gila menunggu pertanggung jawaban dari Lui atas kecelakaan itu!

"Bagaimana ini?!" Rin ikut muring-muring karena keadaan kami sekarang, tapi anehnya dia masih sempat mengunyah makanan dalam mulutnya.

'Woy! Jangan sembunyikan hal apapun dariku! Aku tahu kau mengunyah roti jatahku yang kau ambil pagi ini dariku! Kembalikan! Bisa-bisanya kau melakukan hal seperti itu pada saat seperti ini!'

Itu yang ku katakan ─Atau itu yang aku ingin katakan. Tidak mungkin aku memperburuk suasana dengan mengatakan hal itu. Mau ditaruh mana mukaku nanti dihadapan semua orang? Rin juga masih adikku, tidak mungkin aku tega melakukan hal seperti itu terhadapnya. Selain itu, aku juga merasa sangat bersalah kepada Miku, dia sudah mengorbankan jadwalnya yang sangat berharga sebagai idola dan secara tidak langsung itu sudah menyebarkan berbagai isu-isu tidak menyenangkan seputar profesionalitasnya... Dan aku menjawab pengorbanan dari Miku dengan hal seperti ini?!

Aku menoleh ke arah Culnoza, dia masih bersujud di tempat yang sama, setelah berlutut di hadapanku, dia mulai bersujud meminta maaf, dia berkata kalau dia tidak akan bangun sebelum Lui dan Aria datang ke sini, ini semua demi menebus kesalahannya... Itulah yang dia inginkan saat ini.

Beberapa orang mulai melihat ke arah kami, walau kami ada di belakang panggung, tapi ada juga siswa yang berlalu-lalang di belakang panggung karena ini taman sekolah, aku mulai berjalan ke arah Culnoza karena tidak enak dengan keadaan ini. MANA ADA SISWA YANG BERLUTUT KEPADA ORANG LAIN?! KAU KIRA AKU SEKEJAM ITU APA?!

Menarik lengan Culnoza, aku mencoba membuatnya berdiri, tapi dia sangat keras kepala, tidak ada satupun dari usahaku yang bisa membuatnya terlepas dari aspal bahkan hanya untuk satu senti saja!

"Cul! Hentikan semua ini! Kalau kau ingin menebus kesalahanmu, lakukanlah sesuatu, tidak ada gunanya terus berlutut!"

Aku mulai membentak Culnoza lagi, tapi Rin kemudian menghampiriku dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ketika aku mulai mengerti apa maksud Rin, aku bisa merasakan kalau punggung Culnoza bergetar... Dia menangis...

Apa aku memang sebegitu bodohnya? Kalau dia perempuan, mau sekuat apapun dia di mataku, dia tetaplah seorang perempuan... Ada waktunya dia menjadi lemah dan bahkan menangis walau hanya untuk hal-hal kecil. Aku masih naif, apa yang aku pelajari selama ini?

Saat kasus Aria beberapa minggu yang lalu, aku juga masih naif, tapi apa tidak ada yang berkembang di dalam diriku setelah hal itu?! Aku masih saja tidak mengerti perasaan wanita, yang aku pikirkan tetap diriku sendiri, masih diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku bisa selemah ini jika sudah berhadapan dengan wanita sih?!

Aku mengelus kepala Culnoza sekejap, membuatnya mendangak sebentar. Paling tidak, aku bisa meringankan bebannya, ini juga salahku, yang membuatnya makin terasa terbebani. Ketika dia ingin menatapku, aku sudah terlanjur menghampiri generator dan menarik kabel yang terlanjur putus tadi.

"Culnoza! Bantu aku setelah ini!" Ucapku.

"Miku! Pergilan ke atas panggung, aku bisa pastikan kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan dalam selang beberapa menit lagi!" Ucapku kemudian.

"Tapi, tidak ada waktu! Walau Lui datang setelah ini, kita tidak punya waktu untuk mengganti kabelnya! Kita bisa gagal kalau seperti ini terus!" Ucap Miku, menjawab perintahku.

Aku mendatangi Miku, mengambil _mic_ yang biasa aku gunakan, tanpa aba-aba aku langsung memukul kepala Miku pelan dengan _mic_ itu.

Tuk!

"Aduh! Apa sih maksudmu?!"

"Sudah naik saja sana! Aku berjanji kau akan bisa melakukannya dengan baik jika kau pergi sekarang! Cepat! Para siswa sudah mulai bosan, kau harus cepat memenuhi harapan mereka!"

Aku mendorong Miku ke atas panggung dengan perlahan, dia masih melakukan sedikit perlawanan dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Aku punya rencana, dan ini akan membutuhkan sedikit keberuntungan, kita akan bergantung pada rencana ini, peluangnya 50:50. Kalau kita gagal, maka berakhirlah sudah. Tapi aku yakin, kita tidak ditakdirkan kalah di sini! Aku sudah bilang, keajaiban selalu ada di manapun! Kau menciptakannya, bukan menunggunya!"

Aku melihat Miku agak terkejut dengan perkataanku, dia langsung berbalik arah dan menaiki tangga dengan mantap menuju atas panggung. Lucu bukan? Pada akhirnya aku harus mengatakan kalau aku bergantung pada 'takdir' lagi, apa memang siklus 'takdir' ini tidak bisa lepas dariku? Hah... Sudahlah, memikirkannya saja akan sangat melelahkan pada saat ini!

.

.

.

Miku sudah ada di atas panggung yang dihadapannya sudah dipenuhi oleh kerumunan siswa. Sebagian besar siswa terkejut dan mulai bersorak karena Miku yang seorang _idol_ adalah orang yang mengisi panggung, mengenakan baju pakaian yang _stylish_ dan bersiap memegang _mic_ di sana.

Belum ada tanda apa-apa dari rencana Len, apakah itu berhasil atau tidak. Sorakan mulai terhenti dan beberapa decak kebingungan menghiasi tempat tersebut. Miku mulai memegang _mic_ nya erat, dia menundukan kepalanya, kemudian berdoa dalam kesunyian tanpa ada gestur yang menyebabkan tekadnya goyah... Dia berdoa dengan tekad yang kuat.

'Berikanlah keajaiban...'

Gumamnya perlahan.

...

Susana tiba-tiba berubah, ketika Miku membuka mata, orang-orang di depannya terlihat bingung. Lampu-lampu hias kecil mulai menyala di sisi-sisi dekorasi panggung, suara _sound system_ yang mendengung terdengar perlahan dari belakang. Ketika Miku sudah menyadari apa yang terjadi, musik dimainkan perlahan.

Duduk sendiri ku termenung, diterpa hembusan angin~  
Alasan mengapa ku murung, karena ku malu kan diriku sendiri!

Alunan musik mengiringi nyanyian Miku dibagian _intro_, sorak-sorai mulai bergaung di tempat para siswa berkumpul, teriakan dan euphoria mengiringi jalannya musik dengan pas. Dalam hati, Miku berdecak senang 'doaku terkabul!'

Ku genggam arti hari ini, di dalam t'lapak tanganku...  
Ku lihat anggukan dirimu, merasa ku ber-le-bihan...  
Lalu saat itu kurasa, semua kan berbeda...  
Kini lubuk hatiku mulai, terpanggil oleh dirimu...

Teman Miku yang lainnya keluar dari sisi kanan panggung menuju depan panggung, Miku yang melanjutkan nyanyiannya melihat kelompoknya dengan absennya Len dan Cul, dia juga melihat keadaan Lui yang agak mengerikan. Miku tidak menurunkan antusiasmenya dalam menyanyi... Tapi, masih ada sedikit rasa khawatir pada diri Miku berpikir tentang yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Lui.

Langit berawan, kini mu-lai menghilang~  
Dan kueratkan genggaman dengan keberanian yang kumiliki...

Memasuki _bridge_, suara Miku meninggi. Saat itulah dia bisa melihat Shion Kaito yang sempat meliriknya dan pergi dengan memutar badan. Miku juga melihat Suzune Ring yang berada di samping pohon, dia berdiri sambil bersandar, memejamkan matanya dan mengikuti irama dari lagu yang dinyanyikan Miku, dia sadar kalau Miku menatapnya, kemudian dia melambaikan tangannya walau sedikit ogah-ogahan.

Cahaya dan kegelapan terpisah jauh, namun dirimu tak perlu,  
tahu alasan kita tuk saling tersenyum...  
Tak perlu kautahu nama p'rasaan ini, s'lama cahaya bersinar,  
Tinggalkan serpihan masa lalu dan menghadap ke depan...

Musik berakhir, teriakan makin menggila di sana, bahkan kata '_encore_' mulai diserukan para siswa. Saat semuanya berakhir, Miku memberikan salam dan turun dari panggung. Dia sekarang sudah bisa melihat Len dan yang lainnya lengkap, berdiri di sana, menunggunya, walau Lui dalam keadaan yang tidak baik, juga Len dan Cul penuh keringat.

Len menyambut dengan senyuman lebar, Miku hanya bisa tersenyum lembut. Kemudian Len menaruh tangannya di hadapan mereka semua, semuanya mengikut Len dan meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Len, kemudian mereka semua bersorak bersama.

"KITA MENYELESAIKANNYA!"

.

.

.

"Jadi begitu."

Miku mendapatkan penjelasan singkat dari Len, tentang keadaan Lui dan kenyataan kalau ada orang yang terang-terangan menghalangi mereka. Juga taruhan Len kalau Lui akan datang pada waktu itu, Len mengesampingkan membetulkan kabelnya sesuai posisi, dia langsung menyambung kabel yang baru dari sepeda kayuh tanpa roda ke generator langsung, dengan kata lain, mengisi tenaganya secara terus menerus dengan metode manual. Len mengembalikan efisiensi waktu dengan melakukan hal itu daripada membetulkan kabel ke penyimpanan pada generator. Walau dia sendiri juga yang menerima capeknya karena tidak bisa berhenti mengayuh selama 5 menit dengan kecepatan konstan, setidaknya sekitar 40 km/jam atau mungkin lebih.

"Aku sudah bilang, berkat paksaan kalian semua, kakiku sudah cukup terlatih untuk melakukan ini. Dan aku juga menyadari kekuatan Cul saat aku mencoba membuatnya berdiri, jadi terpikirkalah cara seperti ini! Toh ini juga untuk menebus kesalahan Cul sendiri!" Ucap Len, Culnoza mengangguk tanpa ada sedikitpun gestur keberatan.

Ya, Pagi itu, bukan hanya Len, Culnoza juga ikut membantu mengayuh sepeda, ada dua sepeda pagi itu, satu sepeda lagi ditambahkan setelah pengumuman peringkat pertama untuk menambah efisiensi waktu mereka, dan dibuktikan kalau itu bisa berhasil.

"Otakmu selalu berguna pada saat genting, dasar..." Ucap Miku entah mengejek atau memuji yang dijawab cengiran oleh Len.

Ketika waktu menunjukan pukul 12 tepat, Len dan yang lain berkumpul di atap untuk memakan bekal makan siang bersama sekaligus melihat hasil peringkat akhir bersama dengan hati yang sangat gugup.

Semuanya, kecuali Lui ada di sana, Lui mendapatkan perawatan di ruang kesehatan sekolah, jadi dia menyerahkan sisanya pada Len dan yang lainnya.

Len membuka laptop yang di bawa, memasukkan _username_ dan _password_nya pada grup _chatting_ di _website_ sekolah, memasuki forum dan menutup matanya.

"Ah!"

Orang yang pertama kali bereaksi adalah Aria, dia tidak menutup matanya seperti yang lain, jadi dia pertama kali mengetahui hasil akhir dari peringkat keseluruhan.

"Ba-bagaimana Aria?! Apa kita lolos?!" Len mengatakannya dengan kencang, yang lain mengangguk-angguk untuk mendapat konfirmasi dari Aria.

"Tolong lihat sendiri, aku tidak mau mengecewakan kalian semua." Ucap Aria dengan nada khasnya.

DEG!

Suara dag-dig-dug tidak bisa tertahan dari dalam tubuh mereka semua, kecuali Aria. Membuat mereka semua tambah enggan melihat karena mendengar komentar Aria yang sepertinya mengindikasikan hal buruk akan terjadi.

Culnoza yang tidak bisa sabar lagi membuka matanya, dan dia yang berteriak sangat kencang saat itu.

"KYAAA!"

"Ada apa?! Itu suara Culnoza-_san_ kan?!" Ucap Rin.

"Ba-bagaimana Cul?! Bagaimana peringkat kita?!" Tanya Len.

"Itu benar! Cepat beritahu!" Tegas Miku.

"Kita..."

"..."

"..."

"?!"

"KITA BERHASIL!"

Setelah mendengar suara histeris dari Culnoza, mereka semua membuka matanya dan melihat apa yang sebenarnya terpampang di sana. Ya, Len ada di peringkat ketiga, dengan Kaito di peringkat kedua dan Ring di peringkat pertama.

Mereka semua langsung kegirangan setengah mati, Culnoza memeluk Aria yang masih datar tanpa ekspresi, Rin juga datang memeluk Aria. Aria, walau seperti tidak terlalu peduli seakan sudah tahu hasilnya, dia sebenarnya juga sangat senang dengan hasil ini, rona merah muda di pipinya tidak bisa dihindari.

Miku dan Len langsung berpelukan satu sama lain, tapi baru beberapa detik, mereka sadar dengan yang mereka lakukan kemudian melepas pelukan dengan wajah memerah padam.

"Po-po-pokoknya kita berhasil" Ucap Len, dengan sangat gugup.

"I-iya!" Ucap Miku, dengan ekspresi sama.

Ketika mereka sedang merayakan kebahagiaan mereka, tiba-tiba ada suara keras dari pengeras suara yang dipasang di tiap sudut sekolah, memberikan sebuah pengumuman.

"**Kepada Hatsune Miku, kami ulangi, kepada Hatsune Miku, harap datang ke ruang guru sekarang juga. Terima kasih."**

Ketika mendengar itu, Miku berdecak bingung. Len mendorong Miku dengan kasar agak Miku cepat pergi.

"Hey!"

"Cepatlah, palingan karena kita menggelar konser dadakan pagi ini. Cepat selesaikan dan datanglah kemari dengan cepat juga! Kita akan rayakan ini!"

Ucap Len.

Miku mengangguk penuh semangat dengan senyuman lebar, mendapati niat baik Len yang tidak selalu muncul tiap hari, Miku berlari cepat ke arah ruang guru.

Tanpa tahu kalau yang menunggunya hanya berita buruk...

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"_Setiap kesenangan bagi kita, terkadang membawa kesedihan bagi orang lain."_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 14 selesai~

Apa ada yang tahu, apa yang saya masukin sebagai lagu yang Miku nyanyiin di atas? (Nggak mungkin ada yang tahu, hasil buatan sendiri soalnya) Kalian tahu anime Hyouka? Tahu openingnya? Lirik di atas hasil translate indo saya, dan sudah terlalu sering saya nyanyikan bareng temen di sekolah XD #PLAK #NarsisnyaKambuh  
Oh iya, Gacchi di atas itu bukan Gantungan Kunci ya XD #PLAK

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Di Tengah Kegelapan (Bagian 2)

_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Minna-san~  
Ohisashiburi desu~_

Halo! Gimana kabar kalian? Besok author UAS! Kalau ada yang UAS juga, semangat ya! XD

Saya nggak mau ngomong banyak, jadi langsung mulai aja!

_Kisah Sebuah Senja_

_Main Character: Kagamine Len, Hatsune Miku, IA  
Main Pair: Guess who? Anybody want to answer and try to solve this question? :3_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
UTAUloid © Owner creator  
Fanloid © Creator_

_Summary :_

_"'Lebih baik kau mati saja!' Aku terbangun dari mimpi burukku lagi, andai saja-andai saja ada seseorang yang bisa membantuku menghilangkan mimpi buruk ini./'Kau bisa!' 'Jangan bohong!' 'Aku tidak akan berbohong!' 'Kalau begitu, berikan aku tujuan hidup!'/ Setelah berbagai peristiwa, akankah aku bisa menerima senyuman seperti warna langit senja yang selalu aku sukai?/Cerita tentang Hikikomori berat, Penyanyi hebat dan Seniman berbakat! Kemana cerita ini akan berjalan?"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' (italic)_: Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutipsatu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
'**Abc**'/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Miku masih belum datang?" Tanya Len.

Mereka semua menunggu lama di atap, tapi masih tidak ada kabar yang datang dari Miku yang sedari tadi mereka semua tunggu. Bel akhirnya berbunyi lagi dan menunjukan waktu pelajaran yang terhenti akan segera dimulai kembali. Len dan yang lain akhirnya pergi dari atap dengan perasaan berat, juga perasaan khawatir… Mereka takut kalau Miku disalahkan terlalu berlebihan karena konser dadakan tadi pagi, padahal itu ulah mereka semua.

Di kelas, Len dan Lui tidak memperhatikan pelajaran sama sekali, yang mereka lakukan hanya saling bertukar kertas yang berisi percakapan mereka berdua.

'Kemana sih si Miku itu?' Tulis Len.

'Aku juga tidak tahu, dia masih belum masuk, dan anehnya tasnya sudah tidak ada.' Jawab Lui, dalam tulisan.

'Apa dia dipanggil ke ruang BK?' Tulis Len lagi.

'Entahlah, dia belum mengontak kita atau yang lain.' Jawab Lui.

'Apa kita pergi saja ke rumahnya pulang nanti?' Tanya Len.

'Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus.' Jawab Lui.

'Hei Lui, apa… Apa kita akan berhasil?' Tanya Len.

'Aku yakin, kita pasti akan berhasil. Semua kerja keras kita pasti akan terbayarkan. Untuk janjimu dengan Aria, juga demi mencari tujuan hidupmu.' Jawab Lui.

'Tujuan hidup ya?'

'Andai, andai kita kalah… Apa yang akan kau lakukan?' Tanya Lui untuk yang pertama kali dalam kertas itu.

Len tidak menjawabnya, percakapan itu terhenti di sana. Waktu terus berputar kembali, terus berlanjut hingga mereka semua mendengar bel tanda pelajaran selesai. Waktu berjalan sangat cepat tanpa mereka sadari. Tanpa basa-basi, Len sudah melihat teman-temannya yang lain di gerbang sekolah, menunggu dirinya untuk menjenguk Miku bersama-sama.

"_Nii-chan_, lama!" Ucap Rin.

"_Senpai_, apa ada yang menganggu pikiranmu? _Senpai_-lah yang paling mengenal Hatsune-_senpai_. Kalau ada yang kau khawatirkan, jangan sungkan untuk mengatakannya pada kami semua." Ucap Aria.

"Terima kasih." Jawab Len.

"Jadi, apa kita akan berangkat sekarang?" Tanya Lui.

Mereka semua melangkahkan kaki mereka keluar dari areal sekolah. Angin berhembus kuat sore itu, padahal musim panas sudah dekat. Len berjalan paling lambat di antara semuanya, dia yang paling banyak memikirkan banyak hal tentang keadaan Miku. Dari semua orang yang ada di sana, Len adalah orang yang paling mengerti Miku walau dia selalu bertengkar dengan Miku. Len, walau tidak peka, tapi dia bisa merasakan kalau ada yang tidak beres dengan Miku saat ini… Ya, hal yang sangat tidak terduga.

XOXOX

"Jadi… Kenapa Miku tidak ada di rumahnya?" Aku menggunakan nada bertanya, walau pertanyaan ini lebih ditujukan kepada diriku sendiri.

Kami semua berjalan menuju rumah Miku seperti yang sudah disepakati barusan, saat kami sampai, kami mendapati pintu rumah Miku tetap tertutup rapat walau kami sudah berulang kali menekan bel rumahnya di pagar.

"Mungkin dia pergi karena ada urusan." Ucap Lui.

"Apa _senpai_ tidak mengetahui apapun sama sekali?" Tanya Aria kepadaku.

Aku menggeleng.

"Apa Miku-_nee_, pergi beli _snack_?" Tanya Rin.

Rin, jangan samakan Miku dengan orang rakus-tapi-tidak-pernah-gendut sepertimu.

"Apa ada hal yang genting tengah terjadi?" Ucap Culnoza yang baru membuka mulutnya.

"Hal genting? Hal genting apa?" Ucapku, lebih seperti bergumam.

"Loh? Kalian siswa dari sekolah tempat Miku-_chan _bersekolah kan? Apa kalian temannya?" Kami mendengar suara pria paruh baya ketika sedang sibuk berpikir, dia memakai baju santai, dari wajahnya sepertinya dia di pertengahan umur 20-an.

Pria itu membuka pagar rumahnya yang berada tepat di samping Miku, aku baru melihat orang ini, siapa dia?

"Perkenalkan, namaku Hiyama Kiyoteru, kalian bisa memanggilku Kiyo."

"Kiyo-_san_, apa kau orang baru di sini? Aku baru melihat wajahmu di daerah ini." Ucapku blak-blakan.

"Aku baru pindah 2 minggu lalu. Oh? Apa kau Kagamine Len-_kun_? Miku-_chan_ selalu membicarakanmu ketika dia berkunjung dan mengantarkan aku makanan dari rumahnya, hmm… Jadi begitu, kau memang anak yang tampan seperti dugaanku…" Hah? Ta-tampan?

"Kiyo-_san_, sebenarnya apa saja sih yang dibicarakan Miku tentangku? Mendengar perspektif orang yang memujiku ketika dia mengetahui aku dari orang yang paling sulit akur denganku… Itu agak mengerikan…" Ucapku pelan.

"Hahahaha! Kita kesampingkan hal itu, kalian mencari penghuni rumah ini? Mereka semua sudah pergi dari siang tadi. Sepertinya pergi ke rumah sakit, aku mendengar suara panik dari ibunya Miku-_chan_, dia mengatakan sesuatu tentang kecelakaan."

Hah? Kecelakaan? Tapi dari siang Miku bersama dengan kami. Keluarga Miku hanya terdiri dari dia, ibunya, dan… Jangan-jangan…

"Jangan-jangan… Baiklah Kiyo-_san_! Terima kasih atas infonya! Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu!"

Aku akhirnya pergi berlari dengan teman-temanku meninggalkan Kiyo-_san_ yang melambaikan tangannya di belakang kami dengan mata yang sedikit menutup. Hmmm… Apa dia ada di Universitas? Atau sudah lulus? Kesampingkan saja dulu hal ini.

Kami terus berlari dengan cepat, hingga akhirnya Rin dan Aria kehabisan nafas terlebih dahulu, kami terpaksa berhenti di sana. Aku membuka telepon genggamku dan menghubungi nomor Miku.

"Halo?! Halo!"

Panggilannya tersambung, tapi tidak ada suara di sana, hanya ada suara deruan nafas. Apa ini nafas Miku?

"Miku! Jika kau dengar! Tolong jawab aku!" Tetap tidak ada respon. Beberapa detik kemudian panggilan itu terputus. Aku langsung membuka lagi telepon genggamku dan mengirimkan email kepada Miku.

Aku menanyakan apa yang terjadi dan ada dimana dia, cukup lama hingga email itu terbalas… Balasan darinya hanyalah nama sebuah rumah sakit.

"Semuanya, kita akan ke rumah sakit!"

"Rumah sakit? Rumah sakit yang mana? Kau tidak gilakan menyuruh kita mendatangi seluruh rumah sakit di 23 distrik yang ada di Tokyo?" Jawab Lui.

"_Senpai,_ apa tadi _senpai _menghubungi Hatsune-_senpai_? _Senpai_ tahu ada dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya Aria, aku mengangguk. Lui langsung menganggu paham setelah mendengar penjelasanku tentang dimana Miku sekarang.

Rin sudah tidak kehabisan nafas, Culnoza juga siap menggendong Aria atau Rin jika terjadi apa-apa dengan mereka di jalan. Akhirnya kami kembali berlari menuju rumah sakit yang sudah diberitahukan Miku tadi. Apa sesuatu terjadi? Kenapa dia tidak berbicara di telepon sama sekali tadi?

.

.

.

Rumah sakit, seperti biasa, hawanya berbeda dengan dunia luar saat kami memasukinya. Bau desinfektan dan juga pendingin ruangan yang dipasang konstan menjadikan hawa di sini terasa mengerikan. Aku melihat beberapa orang berpakaian serba putih berjalan-jalan di sekitar _lobby_ rumah sakit saat memasukinya.

Aku dan yang lain mengarah ke meja resepsionis, menanyakan dimana Miku mungkin berada.

"Len-_dono_, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Culnoza.

"Menanyakan keberadaan Miku." Ucapku.

"Apa… Apa Miku-_nee_ yang terkena kecelakaan?! Tapi dia bersama dengan kita selama siang tadi dan dia baru pergi setelah ada pengumuman, dan juga…" Rin panik dengan jawabanku, aku menepuk kepalanya.

"Tenanglah sedikit, kau mengganggu pasien yang lain. Bukan Miku yang terkena kecelakaan, sepertinya Mikuo yang terkena kecelakaan." Ucapku, Rin dan Lui terkejut. Tapi Aria dan Culnoza kebingungan dengan perkataanku.

"_Senpai_, siapa Mikuo?" Tanya Aria.

"Adik Miku, dia masih di bangku sekolah dasar."

Aku menjawab pertanyaan itu singkat, setelah beberapa pertanyaan. Dugaanku ternyata benar, ketika aku mengatakan nama Hatsune Mikuo, resepsionis itu merespon dan memberi tahukan nomor kamar Mikuo.

"Jadi benar, Miku telah." Ucap Rin.

"Tenanglah, jangan berprasangka yang aneh-aneh."

.

.

.

Kami berjalan ke arah kamar yang ditunjukkan resepsionis tadi. Aku melihat ke arah Aria, aku bisa merasakan perasaan dari dirinya yang tidak mengenakan, pasti rumah sakit masih membawa semacam trauma ringan untuk dirinya yang selalu ada di rumah sakit.

Kami akhirnya sampai di lorong yang menuju ke deretan kamar yang ditunjukan resepsionis tadi, aku bisa melihatnya, Miku duduk di kursi depan salah satu kamar yang ada di lorong tersebut.

"Mi-Miku?!" Kami semua langsung menghampirinya dengan sigap.

Aku adalah orang pertama yang berdiri di hadapan Miku. Aku memegang pundaknya dengan erat, berharap mendapatkan respon, tapi dia tidak menanggapiku sama sekali.

"Miku, kau Miku kan? Tolong jawab aku, jelaskan apa yang terjadi!" Genggamanku makin kasar, saat itu aku sadar, aku malah menyakitinya.

Mungkin mendengar aku berteriak, orang di dalam kamar yang kemungkinan menjadi tempat rawat inap Mikuo terbuka pintunya, merespon teriakanku.

"Bibi..." Ucapku, ya, dia adalah ibu Miku.

"Len ya? Bisa minta waktumu sebentar?"

Aku meninggalkan semuanya termasuk Miku untuk sedikit menjauh bersama ibunya Miku. Ketika kami sudah cukup jauh, ibu Miku mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku.

"Maaf ya, harus merepotkanmu lagi."

"Tidak apa-apa bibi, jadi, apa yang terjadi?"

"Mikuo terkena insiden tabrak lari, tapi untuk saja penabraknya tertangkap dan mau bertanggung jawab. Lukanya cukup buruk, tapi dokter berkata dia akan sembuh dalam waktu dekat." Ucap ibu Miku.

"Jadi begitu, lalu... Miku?"

"Miku, dia sangat syok, saat dia sampai, dia tidak bisa berkata apapun dan sempat pingsan. Ketika dia bangun, dia kehilangan suaranya. Sepertinya situasi ini terlalu mengejutkan baginya... Dia takut kehilangan Mikuo sama seperti kehilangan ayahnya."

Ya, itu benar... Andai aku juga menjadi Miku, aku juga tidak akan sanggup menahan perasaanku untuk tidak terkejut jika terjadi apa-apa pada Rin, dia saudaraku satu-satunya... Jadi, aku bisa mengerti perasaan Miku.

Ayah Miku, dan ibuku... Mereka sudah tiada... Keduanya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan di sebuah kapal mewah saat sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis. Ibuku, Lenka, adalah orang yang pernah Miku sebut, dia adalah orang yang mengajariku indahnya senja... Sosoknya tidak bisa tergantikan, hingga sekarang aku tidak bisa melupakan sosok ibuku itu… Walau perasaan yang bisa disebut 'benci' selalu hinggap bersamaan dengan kembalinya ingatan tentang ibuku… Aku tidak mau mengingat itu semua lagi… Aku tidak mau. Aku yakin Miku juga merasakan hal yang sama kepada ayahnya, dia pasti takut kehilangan lagi... Sama sepertiku yang selalu takut jika kehilangan satu-satunya saudaraku, Rin.

"Jadi begitu ya... Baiklah bibi, aku akan menjaga Miku sebisaku" Ucapku. Ibu Miku tersenyum.

Ya, jadi begitu. Ayahku? Orang itu pergi bersama istri barunya, dia tidak menghargai ibu, orang itu langsung menikah lagi setelah ibu meninggal dan membawa semua harta ibu. Tapi entah kenapa, dia tetap memberikan uang kepadaku setiap bulannya melalui saudaraku, walau akhrnya aku selalu menolak untuk memakai uang itu.

Aku kembali bersama ibu Miku ke kerumunan, teman-temanku sepertinya juga sudah mengerti apa yang terjadi dari Miku, dia terlihat mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu di sana. Ibu Miku pamit dan kembal masuk ke kamar tempat Mikuo di rawat.

'Maaf teman-teman...' Ucap Miku dari tulisan di ponselnya.

"Jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri." Ucapku.

'Tapi jika begini, jika suaraku tidak kembali... Lalu konser akhir untuk pemilihan OSIS-nya... Padahal Lily sudah mengijinkan untuk mengadakan konser lagi…' Tulis Miku lagi.

"Jangan khawatir! Serahkan pada kami!" Aku menepuk pundak Miku, yang lain juga menyanggupi apa yang aku katakan.

Kami semua pergi dari rumah sakit setelahnya, untuk beberapa hari mungkin Miku tidak akan masuk sekolah karena berbagai masalah yang sedang dia alami. Aku tidak mau terus membebani Miku, aku tidak ingin terus membuat orang lain yang mengatasi masalahku. Sekali-kali, aku harus menjadi yang diandalkan, bukan terus mengandalkan orang lain

"Yosh!" Teriakku lantang.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Lui.

"_Nii-chan_ aneh." Timbrung Rin.

Aria hanya tersenyum, Culnoza mengikuti dari belakang dengan menunduk dan aura yang berwibawa, tapi aku yakin dia tertawa karena teriakanku tadi. Dasar... Cul, mau bagaimanapun kewibawaanmu, kau tetap perempuan tahu, contohlah Rin atau Aria… Jangan sok dewasa.

Mulai lusa, kami akan berjuang tanpa Miku untuk sementara, mungkin ini tidak bakal semulus yang aku kira.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Heh... Kenapa kita masih harus kampanye, kan penyisihannya sudah selesai." Ucapku malas, kenapa aku masih harus bangun pagi sih?

"Kita masih harus mengumpulkan suara hingga babak final dilakukan, jika kita kehilangan suara, sulit untuk menarik simpati saat pidato akhir pada hari puncak. Selain itu, memiliki nol suara sebelum hari puncak membuatmu otomatis tidak memiliki hak untuk membacakan pidato akhirmu karena tidak ada yang mendukungmu. Kau juga harus mempersiapkan naskah dan mentalmu untuk pidato terakhir saat babak final nanti. Awas saja kalau sampai kau tidak bicara apa-apa saat final." Ucap Lui.

"Iya, iya... Aku juga tidak berniat diam, kalau sampai aku tidak bisa apa-apa saat final, bisa-bisa aku dicincang sampai habis." Jawabku bosan.

"Oleh siapa?" Tanya Lui.

"Miku, benarkan Mi- Oh iya, dia tidak di sini hari ini." Ucapku, sambil menoleh ke belakang, tapi aku lupa kalau Miku absen mulai hari ini.

"Baru hari pertama dan kau sudah kangen? Seberapa menyedihkannya sih kau ini?" Sindir Lui, hah? Kangen?

"Kangen? Siapa juga yang kangen sama gorilla kayak dia!" Jawabku berteriak.

"Len, jangan keras kepala, kalau nanti udah kerebut orang lain, baru nanti kerasa sakitnya, beneran."

"Ha-hah?! Maksudmu?!" Ucapku lagi lantang.

"Urya? Ada dua anak nakal di sini. Oh iya, aku lupa kalau kau peringkat ketiga." Ucap seseorang dari belakangku, sepertinya aku kenal nada bicara yang sinis ini deh

"Ring-_chan_?" Tuh kan, Lui udah manggil nama orangnya.

"Apa kalian yakin? Aku akan memberikan kalian kesempatan untuk tidak kehilangan muka sekarang jika kalian mau mundur atau tunduk di bawahku." Ucapnya lagi, ini perempuan ngomong apa sih?

"Heh, dengar ya sapi perah, jangan harap kau bisa menjatuhkanku semudah itu!" Ucapku blak-blakan, rasakan itu!

"Sa-sapi perah?! T-tidak sopan! Kagamine Len! Aku mengecammu dengan posisiku sebagai ketua Komite Kedisiplinan!" Ucap Ring.

"Fuh! Coba saja kalau berani!" Kami berdua sudah berantem pagi-pagi, lagian salahnya duluan nyindir-nyindir orang duluan!

"Sudah hentikan sikap kekanak-kanakan kalian, Len... Mentang-mentang Miku nggak masuk, sekarang berani mendekati ketua Komite Kedisiplinan? Berani juga kau ya? Mau mempertaruhkan julukan playboy sekolah denganku?" Ucap Lui.

"GRRRAAAHHH! KENAPA SEMUA ORANG NGELANTUR PAGI INI?!"

.

.

.

Saat siang hari di kelas, aku mendengar bisik-bisik tidak enak.

"Eh, katanya si Kagamine Len itu memaksa Miku si idol hingga dia kehilangan suaranya."

"Eh? Kejam sekali!"

"Dasar orang itu, apa dia merasa dia yang paling berkuasa?!"

"Aku kasihan dengan Miku-_chan_, dia dipaksa sampai tidak masuk."

"Kagamine Len itu tidak berperasaan ya, sama seperti rumornya."

Apa? Aku memaksa Miku?

Aku menarik lengan salah seorang siswa yang lewat di sampingku, menatapnya dengan tajam, aku langsung menanyainya ke poin pertanyaanku.

"Apa yang kalian semua bicarakan tentangku?"

Siswa itu bergidik, dia gemetar, dengan wajah ketakutan, dia langsung menarik lengannya paksa dan melarikan diri sambil berteriak 'maaf!'

"Tuh kan benar, Kagamine Len itu menakutkan, dia baru menakuti siswa lain."

"Bagaimana jika orang seperti itu menjadi ketua OSIS kita?"

"Aku sih tidak mau."

"Bisa-bisa kita hidup dalam kediktatoran di sekolah."

Hah?! Diktator?! Kalian kira aku ini apa?! Aku tidak bisa menahan emosiku lagi. Berdiri dari kursi dengan kasar, aku langsung menggebrak meja di hadapanku dengan keras, orang-orang ini... Darimana mereka mendepatkan rumor bodoh seperti itu?!

"KALIAN-!"

"Len, berhenti."

Tepat ketika aku sudah mau marah, Lui menghentikan perkataanku. Aku menyadari perbuatanku dan kembali duduk, aku tidak mau menyiram api dengan minyak.

"Kita bicarakan ini dengan yang lain sepulang sekolah." Ucap Lui lagi, aku mengangguk sambil menahan emosi.

.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi _senpai_? Semua orang membicarakan rumor buruk tentangmu." Aria yang membuka pertanyaan pertama kali saat kami berkumpul di ruang kelas yang kosong seperti biasa.

"Entah aku juga tidak mengerti." Ucapku.

"Apa ada orang yang ingin menjatuhkanmu?" Tanya Lui.

"Sepertinya iya, melihat dari kandidat yang tersisa, berarti di antara Ring dan Kaito." Ucapku.

"Culnoza, apa kau juga mendapat keadaan yang sama?" Tanyaku setelahnya.

"Ya... Juga berkat Len-_dono_, para perempuan mulai menjauhiku... Sungguh hari yang berat." Hah?! Apa katanya?! Dia mempermasalahkan hal itu?!

"Mau ku hajar ya?" Ucapku dengan geram.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku menolaknya." Ucapnya juga dengan geram.

Aku menghampir Cul dan menempelkan dahi ku dengan dahinya, dengan tatapan menusuk dan urat yang hampir keluar karena emosi, aku menatap matanya dari dekat.

"Jangan begitu, aku sedang berbaik hati denganmu...!"

"Tidak, terima kasih!"

"Kalian berdua hentikan, tidak ada gunanya kita berkelahi!" Teriak Rin.

"Mungkin kita harus memanggil Miku untuk menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini." Ucap Lui.

"Tidak, itu malah akan memperburuk keadaan, lebih baik kita menyembunyikan hal ini dari Miku. Miku malah akan tambah merasa bersalah jikalau dia memikirkan ini semua terjadi karena dirinya. Terlebih lagi, memanggilnya dalam keadaan seperti ini hanya akan terlihat seperti aku membuat-buat alasan dengan lebih memaksa Miku, pasti para siswa akan berpikir seperti itu." Ucapku.

"Ka-kau benar... Aku tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi kau benar. Lalu, kita harus apa?" Ucap Lui.

"Kita akan mencari solusinya sendiri, kita harus mencari orang yang menjebak kita dan membuat orang itu mengakui kesalahannya juga menghentikan rumor aneh ini. Atau kita bsa menunggu hingga rumor ini mereda, kita tidak akan membuat gerakan, tap pilihan yang ini lebih beresiko." Ucap ku.

"Pilihan pertama memang mudah untuk dikatakan, apa kau punya nama orang yang kau curigai?" Tanya Lui.

"Suzune Ring, dia berkata akan mencekamku tadi pagi." Ucapku ringan.

"Tidak mungkin! Ring tidak akan melakukan hal pengecut seperti ini!" Lui menyanggah dengan keras pernyataanku, kenapa dia?!'

"Aku hanya memberikan opiniku, kalau kau tidak setuju, cukup aku saja yang menyelidiki hal ini! Apa kau takut karena dia teman masa kecilmu?!" Ucapku berteriak juga.

"Jangan bertengkar lagi, aku mohon!" Rin sudah seperti akan menangis jika aku tetap melanjutkan ini, aku akhirnya meredakan kemarahanku.

"Baiklah, aku tidak tahu kalian akan memilih apa, tapi aku akan menyelidiki ini, sendirian jika perlu. Kalian cukup menunggu." Ucapku dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Aku tidak langsung pergi, aku menguping apa yang akan mereka bicarakan selanjutnya.

"Bagaimana ini?" Tanya Rin.

Aku tidak mendengar suara Lui, sepertinya dia tidak ingin mengatakan apapun.

"Cul, ini..."

"Ya, _hime-sama_, mosi tidak percaya... Ada yang menjebak kita dengan kemungkinan terburuk."

Culnoza mengatakan itu, mosi tidak percaya ya? Mungkin itu benar... Aku melangkah pergi setelahnya...

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Sudah tiga hari dan Miku masih juga belum masuk. Keadaan bertambah buruk dan penyelidikan Len mencapai jalan buntu, dia tidak bisa membuktikan Ring yang bersalah. Voting suara untuk Len sudah menurun drastis dari hari pertama yang mencapat angka 32%, turun hingga 7% pada hari ketiga. Jika terus begini, dia akan kehilangan suara dan juga haknya sebagai kandidat ketua OSIS.

Len yang bingung harus apa, pernah berpikiran untuk memanggil Miku, tapi dia masih takut, takut jika Miku akan lebih menyalahkan dirinya. Pada suatu sore, dia memanggil semua rekannya ke ruang kelas yang tidak terpakai.

"Buntu, aku tidak menemukan jalan lain." Ucap Len terus terang.

Len agak menggigit bibirnya, tanpa dia sadari, darah mengucur dari sana. Aria terlihat khawatir dan tepat saat dia ingin menghampiri Len, Len berkata.

"Aku... akan mundur dari pemilihan."

"!"

Semuanya terkejut dengan perkataan Len, terutama Lui.

"Apa, apa yang kau katakan Len?! Bagaimana dengan harapan Miku, harapan kita semua?! Apa kau berani membuangnya semudah ini?! Bagaimana dengan janjimu dengan Aria?! Apa kau masih waras Len?!" Lui mengguncang pundak Len dengan kasar, tapi Len tetap tidak bergeming.

Len akhrnya menepis tangan Lui kasar, berjalan tertunduk, dia meninggalkan ruang kelas itu. Tapi, sebelum pergi, dia berkata.

"Aku... Tidak ingin menyakiti Miku dan Aria, serta kalian bertiga lebih jauh dari ini..." Len menutup pintu.

"Apa yang dia pikirkan?! Len itu!"

"_Onii-chan_..."

"_Hime-sama_, ini..."

"Ya, Cul... Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki berambut biru tertawa dengan keras di ruangannya, dia sudah mendapat berita yang selama ini dia tunggu.

"Bagus Kagamine Len! Putus asalah! Jatuhlah dalam jurang keputus asaan!"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti mereka semua lebih dari ini, dasar kau makhluk egois!"

Semuanya kembali ke awal, kembali saat Len tidak pernah membuka hatinya untuk orang lain...

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"_Dan waktupun kembali berputar mundur..."_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Yuuhuu! Chapter 15 selesai!

Minggu depan chapter terakhir untuk arc ini, tunggu aja ya gimana akhirnya! ^^

Sekarang balas anon review~

* * *

-To reviewer named cindy elhy:

* * *

Halo! Baru ngelihat namanya, baru masuk fandom voca? Makasih ya atas pujiannya, saya juga senang kalau kamu senang sama fict ini XD  
P.S. : Namanya ngingetin ke temen di sekolah author #PLAK  
Makasih ya atas reviewnya, ini udah lanjut~

* * *

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Awal Dari Fajar (Bagian 3)

_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Minna-san~  
Ohisashiburi desu~_

Masih empat hari lagi sebelum author bejat ini selesai UAS, huff… Lama ya…  
Oh iya, minggu kemarin kayaknya ada error sama akun saya, saya publish chapter baru itu jam 1 siang, kenapa keluarnya malah jam 8 malam ya? Ada yang paham?

Gimana perkembangan fict ini? Saya nggak bakal ngasih cerita linear yang berujung pada akhir yang baik loh~ Ngerti kan kebiasaan saya, kalau belum ngenistain karakter, nggak puas XD #PLAK

Langsung dimulai untuk chapter terakhir arc pemilihan ketua OSIS, let's go!

_Kisah Sebuah Senja_

_Main Character: Kagamine Len, Hatsune Miku, IA  
Main Pair: Guess who? Anybody want to answer and try to solve this question? :3_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
UTAUloid © Owner creator  
Fanloid © Creator_

_Summary :_

_"'Lebih baik kau mati saja!' Aku terbangun dari mimpi burukku lagi, andai saja-andai saja ada seseorang yang bisa membantuku menghilangkan mimpi buruk ini./'Kau bisa!' 'Jangan bohong!' 'Aku tidak akan berbohong!' 'Kalau begitu, berikan aku tujuan hidup!'/ Setelah berbagai peristiwa, akankah aku bisa menerima senyuman seperti warna langit senja yang selalu aku sukai?/Cerita tentang Hikikomori berat, Penyanyi hebat dan Seniman berbakat! Kemana cerita ini akan berjalan?"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' (italic)_: Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutipsatu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
'**Abc**'/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Apa yang sebenarnya si idiot itu pikirkan?!"

Lui marah-marah di dalam ruang kelas yang tidak terpakai itu. Semenjak Len berkata kalau dia akan mundur dari pemilihan, semuanya yang ada di sana tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikiran Len. Mereka ingin menolak Len, tapi kalau dia sudah berkata begitu… Siapa yang bisa menghentikannya? Len sendiri yang ingin menjadi ketua OSIS, jika dia ingin berhenti, maka tidak ada yang bisa melarangnya.

"Sudahlah, Hibiki-_senpai_, kita sudah sejauh ini. Ini pencapaian yang bagus." Ucap Aria kalem.

Lui berbalik menghadap Aria dan memegang pundak Aria, dia menggenggam pundak Aria dengan keras. Aria tidak terlihat merasa sakit sama sekali, lebih tepatnya dia tidak ingin terlihat sebagai orang yang selalu merasa sakit lagi.

Lui menunduk di hadapan Aria. Aria mengerti maksud dari kakak kelasnya itu… Dia sangat paham.

"Kau yang berkata…. Dia juga berkata… Kalian berdua sudah mengikat janji bukan? Kau sudah memenuhi janjimu, dan dia… Si bajingan itu… Kenapa kau tidak marah?! Kenapa?!"

"Aku…"

Aria memutus kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak ingin melihat orang lain berusaha keras untukku lagi. Sudah saatnya aku yang menjadi tempat bergantung, bukan menjadi yang selalu bergantung."

"!"

"Kau… Apa kau tidak marah pada Len sedikitpun?! Dia secara tidak sengaja sudah menipumu! Itu yang terjadi!"

Aria menggeleng. Dia hanya sedikit tersenyum setelahnya.

Semua orang yang ada di situ sudah tidak bisa terkejut lagi dengan perkembangan ini. Dimana ada dua orang, yang satunya egois dan yang satunya tidak mau egois dan selalu mengalah, kedua orang ini sangat komplemen dan saling melengkapi. Tidak heran, apakah yang lain berbuat salah, yang satunya akan selalu menutupi. Itulah keadaan Len dan Aria saat ini.

Lui menggigit bibirnya sendiri, dia melepas pegangannya pada pundak Aria.

"Aku tidak mau tahu bagaimana reaksi Miku nanti."

Lalu semuanya beranjak dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Dua hari setelahnya, suasana tegang ini terus berlanjut, tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan. Baik dari Lui, maupun Len. Pagi hari di hari kedua itu, tidak ada kampanye lagi dari pihak Len, padahal kemarin kampanye masih berjalan walau Len sendiri tidak terlihat di sana. Suzune Ring yang selalu mewarnai kampanye Len sebelum itu dimulai, memiringkan kepalanya karena tempat di sudut taman yang biasa digunakan Len dan timnya kosong.

"Kemana orang-orang idiot itu?"

Saat itulah, Ring bisa melihat sosok orang berambut _teal _ panjang berdiri di jarak pandangnya. Orang itu juga melihat sudut yang biasanya digunakan Kagamine Len untuk memulai kampanye. Hatsune Miku, dia menatap bingung sekaligus kecewa dengan apa yang terjadi pagi itu.

"Kemana sih anak-anak idiot itu?! Malas?! Akan ku penggal kepala mereka kalau sampai alasan itu yang mereka gunakan untuk tidak mengadakan kampanye pagi ini!"

Miku sudah marah-marah sendiri, wajar kalau itu terjadi. Selama Miku tidak masuk, dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di sekolahnya. Teman-temannya juga tidak ada yang memberitahu. Tidak ada yang memberitahu kalau Kagamine Len hampir kehilangan haknya sebagai kandidat ketua OSIS yang sah.

"Hatsune Miku? Kau kah itu?" Suzune Ring mendekati Miku perlahan. Sambil memegang kipas kayu yang biasa dia bawa, dia berdiri di samping Miku.

"Ah?! Kau?! Jangan-jangan kau yang sudah membuat Len tidak kampanye! Kau apakah Len?! Aku tahu dia mesum, tapi kalau sampai kau apa-apakan dia, kau akan tahu balasannya!" Ucap Miku tanpa sadar, ketika dia sudah sadar dengan yang dia katakan, Miku langsung menutup mulutnya erat sekaligus meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas bibirnya.

Suzune Ring tersentak, tapi kemudian dia tertawa keras.

"Ufufufu… _Tsundere_?" Ucap Ring singkat.

Wajah Miku memerah singkat.

"Yah, aku tidak tahu kau segitunya dengan Kagamine Len. Tapi aku menyanggah tuduhanmu, dari yang aku dengar, ada orang yang memfitnahnya dengan mengatakan kalau dia sangat memaksamu saat konser dan akhirnya kau syok hingga kehilangan suaramu, Hatsune Miku-_san_. Tapi, dari penglihatan dewa-ku, kau sepertinya tidak apa-apa." Ucap Ring.

"A-apa?! Siapa yang menyebar rumor menjijkan seperti itu?! Apa itu kau?!"

"Tidak mungkin aku melakukan hal kotor seperti itu. Aku lebih suka menjatuhkan lawanku dengan membuatnya berpikir kalau dia tidak sebanding denganku, cara seperti memfitnah bukanlah gayaku." Ucap Ring.

"Mosi tidak percaya ya? Jadi, apa kau melihat Len?" Tanya Miku setelah mencapai konklusi tentang apa yang terjadi.

"Kagamine Len? Setahuku dia tidak masuk kemarin, kemarin kampanye masih berjalan, tapi dia absen. Aku hanya melihat Lui-_kun_ dan temannya yang lain yang menjalankan kampanyenya. Oh iya, adik dari Kagamine Len itu juga ada kemarin." Ucap Ring.

Miku mengangguk tanda paham, dia akhirnya berjalan menuju kelasnya dan meninggalkan Ring, yang membalas sapaan selamat tinggal Miku dengan suara tertawa yang seperti gadis penyihir.

.

.

.

Di kelas, Miku tidak melihat Len maupun Lui. Menunggu agak lama, yang datang akhirnya Lui duluan. Miku langsung menghampiri Lui, Lui agak terkejut karena melihat Miku duduk dengan tenang di kelas, tapi kemudian dia melanjutkan jalannya dan duduk di kursinya sendiri.

"Lui, kemana Len? Katanya kalian terjebak rumor aneh karena ku? Apa itu benar? Hei?"

Lui tidak menjawab pertanyaan Miku. Miku yang peka langsung menyadari apa yang mungkin terjadi. Pasti ada pertengkaran dengan Len, dan itu semua karena dirinya.

"Jadi begitu ya? Maafkan aku, andai aku tidak kehilangan suaraku…"

"Kenapa kau malah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri?"

Lui membuka mulutnya, tapi yang keluar hanya pertanyaan retoris yang menusuk.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyalahkan Len?" Ucap Lui lagi.

"Kau tanya, kenapa… Tapi, apa aku bisa menghentikan semua ini jika sudah terlanjur terjadi sejauh ini?" Ucap Miku.

"Len memilih mundur." Ucap Lui singkat, membuat Miku sempat terkejut, tapi kemudian pandangannya melunak.

"Sudah aku duga, akhirnya pasti akan seperti ini."

"Kau tidak kecewa?" Tanya Lui.

Miku menggeleng.

"Kenapa? Kenapa dia selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan?! Kenapa Len brengsek itu tidak pernah salah walau memang dia yang salah?! Kau dan Aria sudah lama ditipu oleh orang itu! Oleh Kagamine Len! Kalian sudah diperdaya! Dengan ada di dekatnya saja, kau tidak lagi bisa mendapatkan kebebasanmu! APA KAU DENGAR MIKU?! Aku salah menganggapnya sahabatku… Orang egois sepertinya… Sebaiknya mati saja di nera-!"

"Sssttt…"

Miku menyentuh bibir Lui yang mengoceh tanpa henti dengan telunjuknya, seisi kelas menoleh ke arah mereka berdua. Miku hanya tersenyum lalu semua tatapan curiga itu mereda. Miku masih tetap tersenyum, hingga akhirnya ekspresi sedih terlihat di wajahnya.

"Lui, aku bersyukur kau menjadi teman Len. Kau sangat perhatian padanya."

"Bagian mana yang membuatku terlihat perhatian padanya coba?! Aku membencinya! Aku menyesal sudah berkenalan dengannya!" Ucap Lui dengan geram.

"Apa itu benar? Membencinya berarti kau peduli dengannya."

DEG!

Lui langsung terdiam, itu benar… Sebenarnya Lui hanya peduli dengan Len, bukan apa-apa, dia hanya… Tidak bisa meninggalkan Len, entah kenapa.

"Aku merasa lebih baik sekarang, kau ada di sini untuknya. Waktu hanya aku, Len jarang sekali bisa mengatakan pendapatnya secara terang-terangan, dia bukan sosok pemimpin yang pintar mengambil keputusan. Saat aku mendengar, Len memilih untuk berhenti dari pemilihan setelah mempertimbangkan situasi yang seperti ini, ada rasa yang meluap dari dalam diriku sembari aku berkata 'jadi Len sudah tumbuh ya' begitu. 'Dia sudah bisa memilih keputusan yang baik untuk dirinya dan orang di sekitarnya' atau yang seperti itu."

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Lui.

"Dia memang hanya orang egois, dia selalu menyakiti orang yang ada di sekelilingnya, tapi dia bukan orang yang tidak tahu kata 'maaf' dan 'terima kasih'. Dia akan meminta maaf jika dia salah, dia akan berterima kasih jika dia tertolong. Dia tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan."

"Lalu, kenapa kau lega jika Len tambah egois?!"

"Aku, senang, dia bisa meluapkan emosinya di luar hal tentang keluarganya. Dia tidak punya teman selain aku, dulu… Tapi kau datang dan menyapanya. Itulah gunanya teman, tempat bergurau dan berkelahi, menyadari kesalahan dan berkembang."

"…" Lui terdiam.

"Apa kau tahu? Masa lalu Len?"

Lui menggeleng.

"Itu adalah sebab kenapa dia mengabaikan semuanya, mengabaikan sekelilingnya dan hanya menumpahkan kebencian yang dia punya hanya kepada kedua orang tuanya, yang sangat ia sayangi."

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Len berjalan sendirian ke suatu tempat. Hari itu hari final pemilihan ketua OSIS, Len seharusnya sudah bersiap-siap dengan pidatonya sekarang, tapi dia meninggalkan itu semua demi urusan yang lain. Dia berjalan dan terus berjalan, hingga akhirnya dia sampai.

"Sudah kuduga, ini perbuatanmu."

"Benar sekali, Kagamine Len. Tenang, aku tidak akan membuat hakmu luntur dalam pemilihan nanti, aku hanya ingin membuatmu tersiksa, itu saja."

Len bertemu dengan dia… yang menjadi biang masalah semua ini. Shion Kaito.

Kaito berjalan mendekati Len, di dalam gedung sekolah lama itu, mereka berdua saling tatap muka.

"Kenapa kau selalu menggangguku?"

"Karena aku benci padamu."

"Apa kau yang merencanakan kecelakaan pada adik Miku? Aku bisa melaporkanmu atas tuduhan tindak kriminal, pembunuhan berencana."

"Tidak mungkin aku melakukan hal itu, aku hanya mengambil keuntungan dari hal itu untuk menjatuhkanmu. Tapi memang aku akui, _timing_-nya terlalu bagus! Aku tidak menyangka kalau dewa keberuntungan ada di pihakku kali ini! Andai itu tidak terjadi juga, aku masih punya cara lain membuat suara Miku menghilang untuk sementara."

"Kutanya sekali lagi, kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Karena aku benci padamu!"

BRAKK!

Kaito memukul tembok kayu di sampingnya hingga jebol, bangunan itu sudah tua, dan lapuk, banyak kemungkinan jika itu akan roboh dengan segera. Len masih menatap tajam Kaito di tengah kumpulan debu yang berterbangan. Mereka berdua saling membenci, itu sudah jelas.

"Apa kau juga yang memerintahkan orang untuk melukai Lui dan Aria?"

"Tidak, aku tidak memberi perintah untuk melukai, aku hanya memberi perintah untuk menghambat mereka. Apa yang terjadi di luar perintah itu bukan salahku." Ucap Kaito enteng.

"Dasar pengecut."

"Kenapa kau tidak lihat dirimu sendiri, Len. Orang yang meninggalkan dunianya, meninggalkan segalanya karena kecelakaan pada waktu itu. Apa kau tahu, bagaimana perasaan orang-orang yang ada di dekatmu karena keegoisanmu itu?! Pikir itu baik-baik!"

"Aku tidak pernah meminta mereka ada di dekatku."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

Kaito menggeretakkan giginya dengan keras hingga Len bisa mendengarnya. Suasana menjadi semakin tegang, aura membunuh mulai terasa di ruangan itu. Kaito masih terus menggeretakkan giginya dengan amarah yang meluap-luap.

Di sisi lain, Len tidak memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Kaito, yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah kenapa Kaito tega melakukan semua ini kepada Len. Seperti biasa, Len hanya akan mempermasalahkan masalah yang merugikannya, bukan yang lain… Itulah yang membuat Kaito membenci Len.

"Aku tidak tahan melihat sifatmu. Para perempuan yang ada di dekatmu, kenapa mereka masih saja betah dengan dirimu?! Bahkan sampai murid pindahan itu juga, kenapa?!" Kaito berteriak-teriak di hadapan wajah Len, tapi Len masih tidak melepas ekspresi datarnya.

"Sudah aku katakan, aku tidak pernah meminta mereka untuk ada di dekatku, mereka sendiri yang mendekatiku, aku hanya membalas perbuatan mereka dengan tetap membuat mereka akrab denganku."

"Jangan bohong! Bukannya kau berjanji dengan si murid pindahan itu jika kau akan menjadi ketua OSIS?! Sekarang mana janjimu, tuan tidak-tahu-diri?" Kaito mengejek Len, Len akhirnya merespon itu. Dengan teriakan yang kencang, dia menubruk Kaito dengan memegang kerahnya, membuat Kaito jatuh dengan Len di atasnya.

"APA YANG KAU KETAHUI TENTANGKU?!"

"Aku membencimu… Para wanita itu, tidak pantas ada di dekatmu. Aku akan melindungi mereka dari orang sepertimu." Ucap Kaito lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau mereka ada di dekatku?!" Ucap Len lagi dengan geram.

"Mereka akan hancur."

BUAK!

Satu pukulan mendarat di pipi Kaito.

"Jangan sok tahu!"

"Kau yang jangan sok tahu!"

DUAK!

Kaito menyundul Len, posisi kini berbalik, Len yang ada di bawah Kaito.

BUAK! BUAK! BUAK!

Satu pukulan, dua pukulan, tiga pukulan.

Terus, semua itu mendarat di wajah Len dengan mulus.

"Kau beruntung! Sangat beruntung! Hatsune Miku, orang yang aku kagumi! Dia ada di sisimu!"

"Apa kau cemburu? Huh? Jadi kau melakukan ini hanya karena cemburu?" Ucap Len lemah.

BUAK!

Satu pukulan lagi mendarat.

"Saat kecelakaan itu, saat kecelakaan beberapa tahun silam, sebuah kapal mewah karam di laut pasifik. Ibumu dan ayah dari Hatsune Miku ada di sanakan?! Benarkan?! Ayahku juga ada di sana! Apa kau tidak tahu itu?! Kita seharusnya berbagi nasib! Kita harusnya saling membagi kekuatan untuk bangkit!"

Len terdiam mendengar perkataan Kaito, Kaito meneteskan satu tetes air mata saat mengatakan itu dan kembali memukul Len.

"Aku bangkit sendiri kala itu, tanpa teman, tanpa siapapun! Ibu ku juga membuangku tanpa aku sadari! Sama seperti dirimu yang dibuang ayahmu!"

DEG!

Dada Len bergemuruh sakit.

"Seharusnya kita bertiga melewati ini bersama! Aku akhirnya selalu memantaumu! Kau mendapati Miku ada di sekelilingmu, sedangkan aku tidak! Tapi kenapa aku bisa bangkit sedangkan kau masih terpuruk di bawah masa lalumu! Kenapa?! Kita bertiga harusnya bisa berkenalan dengan baik dan berdiri sebagai orang yang sama, tapi setelah berbagai kebaikan yang ada di sekelilingmu, semua temanmu itu, kenapa kau tetap tida bisa berdiri sendiri!"

Kaito berteriak-teriak di depan Len sambil terus memukul wajah Len dengan keras. Suara itu seakan bergema di dalam ruangan kosong yang lapuk bagai ledakan bom.

"Aku yang akhirnya sudah memutuskan tidak membutuhkan teman, bisa berdiri meninggalkan itu semua! Tapi, kenapa... Kenapa kau masih tidak bisa melepas masa lalu itu walau dengan keadaan seperti ini?! Kita tumbuh di lingkungan yang berbeda, kau punya teman yang senasib, Hatsune Miku ada di sampingmu, seharusnya lingkunganmu lebih baik saat itu, tapi kenapa…"

Kaito akhirnya menunduk.

Len yang masih terlihat dengan mata yang terbelalak akhirnya mengerti inti permasalahannya, kenapa dia dibenci oleh Kaito. Dia mengerti.

"Jadi begitu, kau hanya ingin teman yang senasib bukan? Kau bisa mengambil Miku jika kau mau." Ucap Len.

"?! Hatsune Miku bukanlah barang! Dasar kau brengsek!" Ucap Kaito.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika sekarang kita menjadi teman?"

Kaito terdiam, Len akhrinya mendorong sedikit Kaito dengan lembut dan berdiri, memberikan tangannya ke arah Kaito, meminta berjabat tangan. Mereka berdua saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain.

"Kau bilang kita hidup di lingkungan yang berbeda bukan? Aku akui itu benar. Tapi, jangan langsung berasumsi kalau lingkunganku jauh lebih baik darimu."

Len mengatakan itu, dengan wajah yang penuh lebam, dia akhirnya meninggalkan bangunan itu.

"Aku akan pergi, aku harus menyelesaikan apa yang sudah aku mulai. Untuk hari ini, terima kasih kawan, aku akhirnya mengerti kenapa kau membenciku. Tapi, jika kita bertemu lagi di lain waktu, kita adalah musuh, camkan itu."

Len pergi dengan mengatakan hal tersebut, Kaito yang ditinggal di dalam bangunan masih tidak mengerti dengan perkataan akhir Len.

"Jika kita bertemu lagi di lain waktu, kita adalah musuh… Jadi itu jawabanmu." Ucap Kaito sambil menunduk dan tersenyum lemah.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Sepuluh tahun silam, aku adalah orang yang paling bahagia di seluruh dunia, itulah anggapanku. Ayah dan ibuku adalah orang yang baik, aku juga punya teman, walau dia adalah perempuan yang agak bawel. Tapi itu sempurna untuk anak seumuranku.

Aku adalah Kagamine Len, ini adalah ceritaku.

Pada suatu hari, aku membuat seluruh orang takjub, aku bisa memecahkan soal-soal tingkat SMP pada umurku, nilai atletikku selalu jauh di atas anak-anak seumuranku, aku bisa belajar berbagai jenis alat musik dengan cepat, aku bisa mempelajari semua hal dengan cepat… Aku disebut sebagai 'anak burung emas' pada umurku saat itu. Orang tuaku yang menyadari itu akhirnya mengasah bakatku, hingga akhirnya aku mengikuti berbagai lomba pada saat aku kecil. Tidak hanya di satu bidang, tapi di berbagai bidang, tidak hanya di satu cabang, tapi berbagai cabang, bukan hanya akademik, tapi non akademik juga. Pada umur itu, aku ditakuti sebagai Chimera*.

Hingga ada suatu saat aku mengikuti sebuah lomba basket untuk SMP pada saat aku genap 10 tahun. Aku adalah yang termudah di sana, diintimidasi karena mengikuti lomba dengan SMP yang sebenarnya aku bukan salah satu murid di dalamnya, aku di tatap dengan menakutkan bahkan oleh anggota tim ku sendiri. Aku mendapat cedera parah. Tulang bahuku bergeser dan sendinya terputar terbalik, hingga akhirnya aku diberi tahu, kalau lengan kiriku tidak akan pernah bisa di gerakan ke atas untuk selamanya. Aku bisa membuatnya bergerak dengan leluasa, tapi jika aku akan meluruskannya vertikal ke atas, rasa sakitnya luar biasa, sebenarnya ini tidak terlalu mengangguku, karena aku hanya harus tidak membuat lengan kiriku lurus vertikal ke atas dan rasa sakitnya tidak akan menyerangku.

Ibuku menangis dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena sudah membuatku mengikuti hal-hal macam ini dan mengakhirinya dengan luka seumur hidup pada diriku, yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu aku permasalahkan, 'toh ini juga bukan luka parah atau luka yang bisa menghambat aktivitasku selama aku tumbuh. Tapi, aku akhirnya tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, yang aku inginkan adalah menyenangkan ibuku apapun yang terjadi. Aku mengikuti berbagai acara diam-diam dan membawa penghargaan untuk membuat ibuku bangga. Tapi, semakin banyak aku mengikuti berbagai kompetisi diam-diam, semakin hancur hubungan keluargaku dimana ibu akan memarahiku habis-habisan, bahkan tidak segan-segan memukulku atau mengunciku di kamar.

Suasana itu terus berlanjut, sampai pada tahap dimana hubungan kami antara ibu dan anak sudah hancur dan hanya terisi oleh kebencian. Suatu ketika, ibuku pergi untuk sebuah perjalanan bisnis dan meninggal. Itu memberiku trauma, aku tidak sempat meminta maaf padanya karena keegoisanku, tapi setiap aku memikirkannya, aku akan semakin membencinya, karena dia adalah orang yang mendidikku hingga sampai tahap ini, dengan kekerasan yang tidak pantas untuk anak kecil hari demi hari.

Itulah ibuku Lenka… Aku adalah anaknya, Kagamine Len. Ditinggal mati ibunya dan dibuang oleh ayahnya bersama dengan seorang adik kecil yang tidak mengerti apa-apa. Dengan kemampuan ini, aku hidup sendiri bersama adikku hingga sekarang, uang bukanlah masalah, yang jadi masalah adalah, masa lalu yang tidak pernah bisa aku tinggalkan dari dalam hatiku... Itulah keadaanku... Tidak terlalu menyedihkan bukan? Masih banyak orang yang menyedihkan karena kelaparan dan penyakit parah di luar sana, seperti Aria. Itulah alasan yang membuatku tidak perlu menunjukan kesedihanku seberapapun aku ingin.

Aku berjalan menuju gedung final dimana orasi akhir akan dilakukan, masuk ke dalamnya aku bisa melihat teman-temanku di dalam sana.

"Len?!"

"Len! Kau kah itu?!"

"_Nii-chan_!"

"_Senpai_!"

"Len-_dono_! Aku senang kau datang dengan selamat."

Culnoza menghampiriku dan mengobati lukaku sambil membawa kota P3K, dengan terkejut, semua orang menghampiriku dan mengerubungiku.

"Apa kau sudah tahu dalang di balik semua ini?! Dan maafkan aku karena sudah meragukanmu untuk datang ke sini. Untung kita tidak sampai kehilangan suara, kita semua sudah berusaha menghilangkan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi di seluruh sekolah!" Ucap Lui.

"Aku… Tidak tahu siapa yang menjadi dalangnya." Ucapku berbohong.

"Tapi, aku sudah sadar dengan kelakuanku, aku akan berjuang sebisaku. Terima kasih karena telah membereskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi. " Lanjutku. Lui memerah wajahnya.

"Jangan-jangan, kau beneran homo ya?" Tanya ku pada Lui.

"Bicara apa kau, idiot?" Ucap Lui, kami berdua tertawa bersamaan.

"Len, maafkan aku ya, karena aku, kita semua terlibat masalah ini." Ucap Miku.

"Jangan konyol, tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu di sini."

"_Nii-chan_! Kenapa penuh luka?!" Rin panik melihat kadaanku, tapi aku hanya tersenyum.

"Kesandung terus masuk got tadi, abis itu dikejar anjing dan jatuh ke semak-semak, aku juga sempat nabrak pohon." Ucapku enteng.

"_Mooo_! Bohong!"

"_Senpai_…" Aria memanggilku.

Maaf Aria, untuk yang kesekian kalinya, karena aku akan membuang janji kita lagi Aku tidak akan pernah memiliki keberanian untuk meminta maaf lagi padamu, tapi biarkan aku terus membawa rasa bersalah ini, paling tidak, sebagai hukuman dan kutukanku.

"Aku tidak akan kabur lagi." Ucapku berbohong dengan wajah semeyakinkan mungkin. Aria mengangguk.

"Bagaimana dengan orasinya, Len-_dono_?" Tanya Cul.

"Tenang, ada di kepalaku." Ucapku.

Aku berdiri dan berjalan ke atas panggung, namaku sudah dipanggil. Urutan terakhir adalah giliranku, aku hanya harus mengatakan semuanya, tidak lebh. Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan ucapan Kaito, hei... Apa kalian juga akan membenciku, jika aku kembali berbohong dan membuang kehidupan ini, lagi?

Karena, aku... Sudah lelah dengan apa yang disebut 'berusaha'...

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

SELESAI!

.

.

.

Arc ini selesai~

Di bawah ada Omake, seperti biasa. Silahkan timpuki saya karena mengganggu waktu membaca kalian semua XD

Check this out!

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Kemana Len?" Tanya Lui, Miku hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Jadi dia tidak masuk lagi ya?" Ucap Lui.

"Mentang-mentang habis pemilihan ketua OSIS, dia bisa seenaknya bolos." Lanjut Lui.

Mereka berlima, Lui, Miku, Rin, Aria dan Culnoza berangkat bersama di pagi itu, tanpa Len.

Saat sampai di sekolah, suasana sudah berubah, apalagi kalau bukan karena sudah ada ketua OSIS baru.

"Aku tidak menyangkanya kalau dia bisa terpilih jadi ketua OSIS." Ucap Miku.

"Makanya, aku juga mengira kalau Suzune-_senpai _yang akan jadi ketua OSIS, benarkan, Cul?"

"Iya, _hime_."

Nama itu terpampang di seluruh halaman sekolah.

Wajah itu kini yang menghiasi mading sekolah.

Hawa orang itu yang kini mengintimidasi sekolah.

Kaito Shion.

Dia sudah menjadi ketua OSIS yang baru mengalahkan Kagamine Len dan Suzune Ring.

"Len… Dia akhrinya kembali menjadi dirinya yang biasa..." Ucap Miku.

"_Nii-chan_ tidak mau lagi pergi ke sekolah, dia mula main _game_ lagi."

"Dasar orang itu…." Ucap Miku.

"Kita harus bagaimana sekarang, _senpai_ pasti sangat depresi." Ucap Aria.

"Kita harus membiarkannya dulu saat ini. Kita membicarakan Len! Mana mungkin tukang main _game_ kayak dia bisa depresi?!" Jawab Miku dengan nada yang dibuat ceria.

"Ya, kehilangan tujuan hidupnya lagi, itu pasti menyakitkan." Ucap Lui.

Lui mengatakan hal itu, sekarang dia sudah tahu apa yang membuat Len seperti saat ini. Miku yang menceritakannya, walau tujuan Miku bukanlah membuat Lui agar bersimpati pada Len, Miku hanya tidak ingin Len kehilangan orang lain lagi.

Len kembali menjadi dirinya yang biasa, bolos ke sekolah, dan begadang main _game_. Itulah diri Len sekarang. Aria yang sangat mengkhawatirkan Len tidak bisa berbuat sesuatu. Mereka semua terlalu terobsesi untuk menang, mereka tidak memikirkan apapun jika mereka kalah.

Aria kembali mengingat janjinya dengan Len, Len pasti sangat kecewa dengan hasilnya, apalagi kalah di hadapan perempuan yang pernah menyatakan cinta kepadanya. Tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan dari itu.

Semua kembali ke awal, ke saat dimana Aria baru mengenal seorang Kagamine Len yang penyendiri dan tidak pernah bersemangat.

"Sepertinya, tujuan adalah penggerak manusia…" Ucap Aria.

Di saat yang sama, Len yang ada di kamarnya berjalan ke balkon di lantai dua, musim panas sudah datang. Sudah saatnya Len berganti pekerjaan.

"Pekerjaan apa yang akan kuambil nanti ya?" Gumamnya.

Dia kembali memikirkan perkataan Kaito, menggeleng, Len masuk kembali ke kamarnya.

"Tidak ada gunanya menangisi susu yang tumpah."

Dan semuanya kembali kekesunyian,

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"_Apakah benar rumput tetangga lebih bagus? Ada jenis orang yang tidak mempedulikan hal itu, baik miliknya ataupun milik orang lain."_

"_Itu adalah arti menjadi orang yang kehilangan arah."_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

FUAAAAAAHH!

Chapter 16 selesai~

Gimana sama chapter ini? Ke depannya bakal lebih rumit, jadi lihat aja nanti ya~

Chimera, kata yang diberi bintang, pernah dengarkan? Monster yang terdiri dari kumpulan hewan yang membentuk tubuhnya? Nah itu Chimera, dengan kata lain, monster itu punya banyak kemampuan, hal ini yang diimplementasikan terhadap diri Len ^^

Saatnya balas anon review~

* * *

-To reviewer named Cindy elhy:

Waduh, saya sendiri nggak yakin, dunia itu sempit apa luas kalau sampai beneran kenal #Dorr  
Fandom sebelah? Sebelah mana tuh O_o  
Abang Kaitonya kenapa? Nggak pulang-pulang ya? XD

Makasih ya udah review~ Ini udah lanjut~

* * *

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Sebelum Senja (Bagian 1)

_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Minna-san~  
Ohisashiburi desu~_

Halo lagi semuanya! Saya minta maaf sebelumnya karena setelah UAS ternyata saya sakit dan lumayan parah karena ada hari yang sampai kena suntik 3 kali dan minum 16 pil berbeda dalam sehari, alhasil fict ini terbengkalai seminggu... Saya emang orangnya jarang sakit, setahun paling banyak 2 kali biasanya, tapi sekalinya sakit bisa sampai dua mingguan padahal terkadang sakitnya cuma demam biasa XD #PLAK #MalahCurhat

Ini dua chapter ke depan khusus menceritakan masa lalu Len, enjoy~

_Kisah Sebuah Senja_

_Main Character: Kagamine Len, Hatsune Miku, IA  
Main Pair: Guess who? Anybody want to answer and try to solve this question? :3_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
UTAUloid © Owner creator  
Fanloid © Creator_

_Summary :_

_"'Lebih baik kau mati saja!' Aku terbangun dari mimpi burukku lagi, andai saja-andai saja ada seseorang yang bisa membantuku menghilangkan mimpi buruk ini./'Kau bisa!' 'Jangan bohong!' 'Aku tidak akan berbohong!' 'Kalau begitu, berikan aku tujuan hidup!'/ Setelah berbagai peristiwa, akankah aku bisa menerima senyuman seperti warna langit senja yang selalu aku sukai?/Cerita tentang Hikikomori berat, Penyanyi hebat dan Seniman berbakat! Kemana cerita ini akan berjalan?"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' (italic)_: Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutipsatu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
'**Abc**'/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"_Kaa-san_!"

"Iya Len?"

"Nanti bawa oleh-oleh apa pas pulang?"

"Hmmm... Len maunya apa?"

"Kue! Yang banyak! Biar bisa dibagi sama Miku juga!"

"Oke oke... Sebagai gantinya kamu jadi anak yang baik ya, jangan nakal-nakal sama keluarga Miku, kasian nanti sama ibu_-_nya Miku repot ngurusin kamu kalau gak bisa jadi anak baik."

"Baik, _kaa-san_! _Tou-san_ memangnya kemana?"

"Ayahmu sepertinya belum akan pulang dalam waktu dekat ini, nanti kalau kita bertiga bisa kumpul lagi, kita pergi ke taman ria dengan keluarga Miku juga, oke?"

"Yay!"

"Adikmu, jaga Rin baik-baik ya."

"Iya! Nanti Len sama Rin nggak bakal nyusahin Miku!"

"Kalau begitu ibu berangkat dulu ya!"

"Hati-hati di jalan, _kaa-san_!"

Aku tidak pernah menyangka, aku akan merindukan semua pada saat-saat itu, ketika kami semua masih bersama, saat apa yang sering disebut 'keluarga' masih melekat pada diriku. Aku masih bisa tersenyum dan tertawa, tidak hanya keluargaku, lingkunganku juga sangat menyenangkan.

Aku tidak pernah mengira kalau saat-saat itu adalah saat yang akan selalu menghiasi mimpiku tiap malam, di tiap detik jarum jam yang berjalan dengan perlahan dalam kelamnya kegelapan.

Aku tidak pernah merasa kalau saat itu akan menjadi saat terakhir aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri, seseorang yang bebas dan tanpa kekangan, tidak tertahan hal apapun bahkan sesuatu yang ditakuti seperti 'bakat' tidak akan bisa menghentikanku kala itu, tapi kini, kenapa? Apa yang salah?

.

.

.

"Len! Kenapa kau mengikuti sesuatu tanpa seizin ibu dulu?!"

"Tapi _kaa-san_! Aku kira _kaa-san_ akan senang...!"

"Tidak, jangan menyamakan kegembiraan yang ibu miliki sama seperti ekspektasimu! Ibu punya hal tersendiri yang bisa ibu banggakan dan bahagiakan dan itu bukan apa yang sudah kau lakukan sekarang!"

"Tapi _kaa-san_, bukankah _kaa-san_ senang jika aku bisa menyelesaikan banyak perlombaan dan membawa juara?"

"Cukup Len! Kembali ke kamarmu! Sekarang!"

"Tapi, _kaa-san..._"

"Cukup, jangan bantah perintah ibumu!"

Luka itu, luka itu yang menyebabkan semuanya, aku yang masih belia kala itu tidak tahu menahu bagaimana pikiran orang dewasa, aku tidak mengerti apa yang membuat mereka senang dan tidak. Orang dewasa tidak semudah anak kecil yang akan langsung senang dengan hanya diberikan permen, ada syarat pada kebahagiaan mereka dan juga ada pertanggungjawaban dalam kegembiraan yang mereka rasakan.

Kegembiraan bagi orang dewasa hanya akan berarti menyakiti orang lain di tempatnya, tidak seperti kegembiraan anak kecil yang membawa tawa dimana-mana.

Disitulah letak kebodohanku, terus melanjutkan semuanya tanpa aku sendiri tahu dan sadar kalau aku sudah menggali jurang yang lebih dalam dan dalam antara diriku dan ibuku, orang yang mengajariku semuanya.

.

.

.

"Len, kau dan Rin akan diasuh oleh keluarga besar dari pihak ibu kalian mulai dari sekarang."

"Lalu, kau, sebagai ayah dari kami berdua, akan kabur, begitu?"

Aku ingat ayahku memutus perhatiannya sejenak pada kami berdua saat itu, ia menatap kami lagi lalu berbalik tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Semuanya berakhir tanpa aku sendiri sadari, kisah sebuah pangeran dan putri yang mencari satu sama lain, seorang 'aku' dan juga takdir yang saling mencari interseksi yang tepat akhirnya menemukan titik potongnya. Ya, itulah keadaan sekarang ini, kehancuran, kesedihan, kemarahan, keegoisan, sebuah takdir akan selalu begitu bukan? Apakah ada di antara kalian yang tidak pernah merasakan takdir yang tidak adil pada diri kalian?

Arti dari sebuah langit oranye di sore hari yang ibu selalu katakan padaku berulang-ulang akhirnya berhenti dan menghilang kala itu. Aku sadar kalau akhrnya aku membenci semua yang sudah terjadi saat itu, dan aku juga sadar kalau aku yang membenci segalanya ternyata adalah hal yang paling aku benci.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Pada suatu pagi yang cerah seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang dan seorang anak lagi yang seorang perempuan berambut _teal_ saling bermain air dengan cerianya di tengah udara yang sejuk.

"Len! Hentikan! Dingin!"

"Biarin! Biar kamu melek!"

"Huweee! Mama! Len jahat! Len jelek!"

"Iya! Aku raja iblis terjahat!"

Mereka berdua berteriak dengan lantangnya pada pagi hari itu, di sudut yang agak jauh dari kedua anak itu, ada dua orang wanita paruh baya, yang satunya berambut pirang dengan anak gadis kecil berambut pirang di kuncir dua kecil di kanan-kiri kepalanya dan wanita yang satunya berambut hijau kusam.

Mereka berdua seperti orang asing karena orang-orang lain di sekitar mereka memiliki warna rambut hitam atau hitam kecoklatan, tapi wajah mereka termasuk oriental.

"Waduh Lenka-_san_, sepertinya anak-anak kita selalu berbuat keributan ya?"

Si wanita pirang yang dipanggil Lenka tersenyum dan menjawab.

"Namanya juga anak kecil... Ufufufu..."

"Apa Rin-_chan _nggak mau ikutan?" Tanya si wanita berambut hijau kusam.

Anak gadis kecil yang sedang khidmat menjilati es krimnya hingga terlihat banyak sekali bekas di sekitar bibirnya itu menggeleng cepat seakan es krimnya akan pergi jika dia mengikuti apa yang di katakan orang tersebut.

"Bagaimana dengan perkembangan Len-_kun_ sejauh ini, Lenka-_san_?" Tanya si wanita berambut hijau kusam.

"Aku juga terkejut, aku tidak menduga anakku yang selama ini selalu nakal dan susah diatur memiliki kemampuan, aku dan suamiku sudah sepakat akan mencoba mengembangkan bakatnya dan mencoba menurunkan dia ke beberapa kompetisi tingkat kota dalam berbagai cabang untuk anak seumurannya, tapi kami tidak akan memaksanya terlalu jauh jika dia tidak mau." Ucap Lenka sebagai jawaban.

"Memang benar apa kata orang, buah jatuh memang tidak jauh dari pohonnya ya."

"Untuk Miku sendiri? Apa kalian jadi mengikutkannya pada sekolah olah vocal?"

"Suamiku sudah berkata demikian, jadi aku tidak bisa menolak jika dia akan dimasukan ke sekolah olah vocal pada umur yang masih terlalu muda, aku harap masa depannya bisa cerah sama seperti ayahnya yang seorang komposer terkenal."

Percakapan itu terhenti di sana, mereka melanjutkan melihati anak mereka masing-masing yang sedang sibuk bermain.

.

.

.

Len sedang dia di kamarnya, dia memegang sebuah rubick 4x4 di tangannya, warna tiap kotak di sisinya sudah acak-acakan, orang yang memberikan barang itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah ibunya sendiri atas usulan ayah Len.

Len tidak langsung menggerakan rubick itu, dia masih iseng menekan-nekannya, mencoba memutar sudutnya dengan anggapan kalau sudut dari rubick itu bisa diputar dan akhirnya mengubah warna pada 3 sisi yang diwakili sudut, atau mencoba mencongkel salah satu dari kotak-kotak warna pada sisi di rubick itu dengan harapan kalau permukaannya bisa dicongkel dan diganti warnanya dengan warna dari kotak lain tanpa harus memutar-mutar rubicknya, sayang semua usahanya gagal.

"Hmmm... Menyebalkan." Ucap Len.

Tangannya mulai bergerak, dia kini memutar rubick tersebut, awalnya lambat, tapi kemudian makin cepat dan cepat, dalam sekejap dia sudah menyelesaikan warna pada salah satu sisi.

"Masih 5 sisi lagi ya..."

Len memutar rubick itu lagi, mencoba membenarkan sisi yang lain, tapi makin dia mendekati menyelesaikan sisi yang lain, sisi yang dia sudah selesaikan menjadi berantakan lagi.

Len berhenti sejenak dan menggaruk kepalanya, dari sudut pintu yang terbuka, terlihat dua pasang mata, tidak... Tiga... Itu adalah mata dari keluarganya yang melihatnya.

"Apa dia benar bisa menyelesaikannya, aku saja mungkin tidak bisa." Ucap Lenka, ibu Len.

"Kita ingin membuktikan kalau Len itu bukan cerdas, tapi kemampuan menyerap dan mengertinya terlalu cepat, dia bukan tipe penghafal tapi tipe motorik, ini cara yang paling cepat membuktikannya." Rinto, ayah Len menjawab perkataan Lenka.

"Len _nii-chan_, bingung?" Tanya Rin, adik Len.

"Iya, sepertinya kakakmu sedang bingung." jawab Lenka.

Len mengambil lagi rubicknya, memutar-mutarnya perlahan, sekarang dia menggunakan cara berbeda, ketimbang menyatukan warna pada satu sisi, sekarang dia mencoba menyatukan warna pada tiap-tiap garis horizontal empat kotak pada tiap sisi-sisi, dalam sekejap dia bisa melakukannya.

"Sekarang aku harus menyusunnya menjadi kesatuan yang utuh, huh?" Ucap Len.

Len menggerakan lagi tangannya, dan tanpa perlu menunggu lebih lama, apa yang dia kerjakan sudah selesai.

"Selesai? Cuma begitu saja?" Ucap Len.

"Tuh kan, kemampuannya mengerikan." Ucap Rinto dari balik pintu.

"Kita harus mencobanya pada kemampuan atletis!" Ucap Lenka bersemangat.

"Oi, oi, kau mau menyiksanya?" Ucap Rinto, menjawab Lenka.

"Kalau begitu, seni!" Lenka mengeluarkan kuas dan palet entah darimana.

"Masih terlalu cepat!"

"Kalau begitu, matematika!" Lenka mengeluarkan busur dan penggaris segitiga.

"Memang benar kita akan mencoba sejauh mana kemampuannya dalam mengerti sesuatu, tapi kalau matematika..." Rinto menerawang kemana-mana, lebih tepatnya dia takut dengan metematika karena Rinto sendiri lemah pada pelajaran itu.

"Sastra?" Lenka mengeluarkan kamus.

"Aku tidak mau anakku sudah mengenakkan kacamata bulat tebal pada umur segini."

"Kalau begitu, alat musik!" Lenka mengeluarkan _flute _entah darimana.

"Oke, oke..." Ucap Rinto menyerah, Rin tersenyum dengan mulut yang membentuk huruf 'v' dengan mata lebar dan memiringkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Len! Kau hebat! Kau berhasil mendapat juara 1 lagi!"

Lenka datang dan memeluk Len, Len mengikut sebuah kontes algoritma untuk anak SMP, padahal dia masih SD. Kontesnya memang tidak membatasi minimal umur untuk ikut, kompetisi hanya membatasi maksimal umur, sehingga Len bisa ikut.

"Apa _kaa-san_ senang?"

"Senang sekali!"

Mereka berdua tidak menyadari tatapan mengintimidasi yang ditujukan pada mereka berdua sejak mereka keluar dari ruang kompetisi.

"Bagus, sekarang ayah akan mengajarimu cara bermain basket, kita memiliki kompetisi basket antar SMP Se-prefektur bulan depan! Ayah sudah mendaftarkanmu pada suatu SMP sebagai anggotanya."

"_Tou-san_ sendiri yang akan mengajari?! Woohoo! Basket! Basket! Aku tidak sabar! Basket!"

Len mencoba menyenangkan dirinya sendiri, dia sudah tidak enak ada di tempatnya sekarang dari tadi karena berbagai macam pandangan mengintimidasi. Len kecil mengenal rasa takut dan rasa benci saat itu, dia tidak berani membalas karena dia memang tidak tahu bagaimana cara membalas tatapan benci yang terarah kepadanya. Len mencoba mengabaikannya, tapi semakin dia mencoba, orang-orang di sekitarnya akan membicarakan dirinya dan kejelekannya seakan tidak ada hari esok.

"Ayo kita pergi." Yang mengatakan hal itu adalah ibu Len, Lenka. Dia menggandeng kedua anaknya dengan kedua tangannya dan melangkah pergi dengan Rinto yang mengikuti dari belakang.

.

.

.

"Pertama pegang bola seperti ini."

Rinto dan Len sedang ada di taman, keduanya memegang bola basket.

"Seperti ini?"

"Tanganmu terlalu lemas, kencangkan sedikit!" Instruksi dari Rinto kepada Len dikatakan dengan keras tapi lembut, Len mengikutinya dengan benar.

"Yup! Begitu!"

"Rendahkan lututmu, pastikan posisi tangan ada di atas depan kepala saat kau ingin menembak, tangan kiri hanya sebagai penyeimbang, gunakan tangan kanan untuk mendorong bola ke depan, arahkan sebelum kau mendorongnya. Tekuk sikumu 45 derajat saat pada posisi lalu lepaskan dengan kencang." Ucap Rinto.

Len mencoba apa yang diperintahkan Rinto, seakan tubuh Len adalah perintah itu sendiri, dia mengikuti semuanya tanpa cacat, sama seperti sebuah musik yang sejalur dengan partiturnya.

Lengkungan parabola dari tembakan Len mengarah tepat ke ring yang lebih tinggi darinya, dalam satu kedipan bola itu masuk dengan tepat.

"Bagus! Kau memang cepat mengerti Len!"

Len menggosok bawah hidungnya mendengar pujian dari ayahnya sendiri.

"Sekarang kita akan belajar pivot, gunakan tanganmu untuk melindungi bola, kau tidak bisa bergerak dan mendribel bola lagi setelah melakukan ini, pastikan satu kaki diam sebagai tumpuan dan tidak bergerak, batas aman melakukan gerakan itu kisaran 3-4 detik." Rinto memperagakan sebuah gerakan yang asing bagi Len, tapi Len mencoba mengikutinya walau masih tidak begitu mengerti.

"Kakimu! Gerakan salah satu kakimu untuk gerakan pertahanan, berputarlah di tempat, jangan mencoba membawa bola, berikan pada temanmu saat kau dalam gerakan in!" Teriak Rinto.

"Begini, _tou-san_?"

Rinto mengangguk.

"Sekarang apa? Ini baru dua minggu dan kau hampir menguasai semua gerakannya, oh ya, _lay up_, ini gerakan sulit."

Rinto berjalan agak jauh dari ring, dia kemudian berlari sambil menggiring bola dan melompat untuk memasukan bola ke ring dengan gerakan minimal.

PLAK!

Bola masuk.

"Gerakan ini digunakan untuk serangan balasan cepat, setelah berlari, perkirakan dimana titik jatuh kakimu dua langkah sebelum mencapai ring, pastikan kaki yang jatuh adalah kaki tumpuan dominanmu, rendahkan pusat gravitasimu saat dua langkah tersebut dan gunakan momentum dari rendahnya badan untuk mendorong seluruh badanmu sekaligus ke arah ring, masukan bola dengan satu tangan dengan gerakan melambai dari bawah, bukan dari atas..."

Ketika Rinto menjelaskan semua itu, Len sudah berlari jauh dari ring dan mencoba sendiri gerakannya, Rinto tercengang ketika melihat anaknya bisa melakukannya begitu bagus untuk percobaan pertamanya, Rinto tersenyum, kemudian dia bersandar ke pohon.

"Sepertinya sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa ku lakukan untuk mengajarinya."

.

.

.

Pada hari kompetisi, Len sudah bersiap di sebuah lapangan indoor bersama dengan orang-orang besar yang dia tidak kenal, itulah anak SMP.

"Apa kau yakin Lenka?" Ucap Rinto.

Lenka, ibu Len, berjalan ke kursi penonton sambil menggandeng Rin.

"Tidak apa-apa, semua akan baik-baik saja."

Dan pertandingan dimulai.

'Mendribel kanan depan agar tidak menghalangi kaki.' Gumam Len.

Len melaju dengan cepat melewati lawan-lawannya.

'Pass melihat postur tubuh musuh.'

Saat dia melihat musuh di depannya berbadan tegap dan tinggi, dia memantulkan bola ke teman yang ada di depannya.

Poin pertama untuk tim Len.

'Tidak mengambil resiko dari bermain lebih dari 20 detik di daerah lawan.'

Len yang sadar akan waktunya memberikan bolanya pada temannya yang ada di daerah bertahannya sendiri.

'Pivot jangan lebih dari 4 detik'

Len sempat berdiam diri di tempat mempertahankan bola, saat ia melihat kesempatan dia langsung mengoper bolanya pada teman setimnya.

Hingga tiba saatnya Len mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menembak bola.

'Rendahkan lututmu, pastikan posisi tangan ada di atas depan kepala saat kau ingin menembak, tangan kiri hanya sebagai penyeimbang, gunakan tangan kanan untuk mendorong bola ke depan, arahkan sebelum kau mendorongnya. Tekuk sikumu 45 derajat saat pada posisi lalu lepaskan dengan kencang.' Gumam Len.

Len melakukannya dengan cepat dan tenang, bola sempat melambung di udara dengan perlahan seakan menunggu waktu apakah dia masuk atau tidak. Len menutup matanya tidak ingin melihat tapi kemudian dia mendengar sorakan kencang dari seluruh ruangan.

"WOOOOOO!"

Bola Len masuk.

Len tersenyum dan menoleh ke arah keluarganya di kursi penonton, memberikan tanda _peace_ kepada mereka dengan cengiran kuda.

.

.

.

Waktu istirahat sudah setengah berlalu, Len sudah siap lagi untuk main, awalnya dia dianjurkan untuk berhenti dan digantikan, ibu Len, Lenka juga menginginkan demikian, tapi Len mendapatkan panggung dalam permainan setelah _lay up_ cepatnya pada detik terakhir untuk membalikan kedudukan pada kwarter pertama tadi, dia terbakar semangat.

Di sisi lain, anak-anak SMP yang satu tim dengan Len menatap sinis Len.

"Anak itu, ia mengambil seluruh perhatian hanya untuknya." Ucap salah satu anak itu.

"Dia kira dia di atas angin." Ucap salah satu yang lain.

"Tidak perlu cemas, aku sudah membuat sebuah rencana." Ucap salah satu yang berbadan besar, sepertinya dia _center_ tim Len. Pada waktu yang bersamaan setelah si badan besar berkata seperti itu, ada siswa lain yang datang padanya dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Dia akan habis pada kwarter kedua, anak kecil itu yang menyombongkan diri di depan kita." Lanjut si badan besar.

"PRIIIIIT!"

Peluit tanda kwarter kedua sudah dimulai, Len datang lagi ke posisinya sebagai _guard_. Dia tersenyum kepada ibunya di kursi penonton seakan berkata semua akan baik-baik saja, atau itulah yang Len pikirkan.

Ketika pertandingan sudah berjalan agak jauh, Len mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menembak lagi dari luar lingkaran, berarti tembakan tiga poin.

Len menunduk dengan keras, dia menyiapkan tangannya di atas kepala, sambil melompat, dia meluruskan tangannya ke atas tepat lurus agar bolanya dapat melambung tinggi dan mencapai ring.

Ketika tangan Len belum turun dan di masih mengambang di udara, semuanya berjalan begitu lambat sekaligus cepat.

Len menoleh ke samping dan dia bisa melihat salah satu lawan yang melompat tepat ke arahnya dari samping, dengan beban momentum yang berat dari seluruh tubuhnya orang itu berniat menghantam Len dengan sengaja saat Len tanpa penjagaan di udara, Len tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Lenka yang ada di kursi penonton langsung berdiri dan panik ketika melihat itu, dia berlari ke bawah, ke arah lapangan dengan cepat.

Salah satu teman satu tim Len menyeringai dengan tawa yang menakutkan diikuti orang-orang yang lain.

Lalu sorak-sorai yang sangat kencang bisa terdengar karena bola yang Len tembakkan masuk.

"PLAK!"

"WOOOOO!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Keduanya terjadi bersamaan.

Lenka jatuh lemas ketika dia melihat apa yang terjadi pada anaknya, dengan mata yang berlinangan kristal bening, dia meneriakan nama anaknya.

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!"

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

_"Apa kalian tipe orang yang baru akan menghadapi masalah ketika masalah itu tepat di hadapan kalian?"_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 17 selesai~

Agak pendek ya?

Saya nggak tahu jumlah katanya hingga cerita ini masuk direktori FFn soalnya ngetik di wordpad, abis instal ulang windows dan keyboard saya kumat sehingga nulisnya agak susah T_T

Balas anon review:

* * *

-To reviewer named ryuucha:

* * *

Hmmm... Saya balas langsung 2 review ini ya...

Lama-lama saya takut, kamu sebenarnya siapa sih? Beneran, saya ngerasa di stalk #PLAK #JustKidding  
Kalo main pairnya LenLui nanti insting saya sebagai pria bisa benar-benar dipertanyakan lagi, tenang, pairnya kalian nggak akan duga, walau cuma slight pair nggak jelas nanti, lihat aja deh pokoknya XD

Masalah Len akan terus ada ke depannya nanti, sampai masalah ini bisa selesai dan harus Len sendir yang menyelesaikan, jadi jangan bosan ya ^^

Saya sih nggak masalah, yang penting ada yang review, mau ngerusuh juga yang penting ada review \^^/

Makasih ya udah review~ Ini udah lanjut~

* * *

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Setelah Senja (Bagian 2)

_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Minna-san~  
Ohisashiburi desu~_

Saya mengucapkan selamat puasa bagi yang melaksanakan ya! Semangat puasanya, saya juga puasa kok :3

Coba kita lihat kilas balik Len sedikit lebih jauh lagi, ini chapter terakhir tentang masa lalu Len, lalu minggu depan kalian semua bias lihat Len yang sengsara lagi abis nggak kepilih jadi ketua OSIS XD

Cekidot!

_Kisah Sebuah Senja_

_Main Character: Kagamine Len, Hatsune Miku, IA  
Main Pair: Guess who? Anybody want to answer and try to solve this question? :3_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
UTAUloid © Owner creator  
Fanloid © Creator_

_Summary :_

_"'Lebih baik kau mati saja!' Aku terbangun dari mimpi burukku lagi, andai saja-andai saja ada seseorang yang bisa membantuku menghilangkan mimpi buruk ini./'Kau bisa!' 'Jangan bohong!' 'Aku tidak akan berbohong!' 'Kalau begitu, berikan aku tujuan hidup!'/ Setelah berbagai peristiwa, akankah aku bisa menerima senyuman seperti warna langit senja yang selalu aku sukai?/Cerita tentang Hikikomori berat, Penyanyi hebat dan Seniman berbakat! Kemana cerita ini akan berjalan?"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' (italic)_: Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutipsatu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
'**Abc**'/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah saat itu, semua gelap, semuanya sangat hening walau lapangan berisik karena berbagai sorak-sorai yang ada.

Aku bisa melihat ibu berlari ke arahku, dengan air mata, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa pandanganku miring? Kenapa lengan kiriku sakit sekali? Kenapa ibu berteriak di hadapanku? Ayah? Rin? Apa yang terjadi?

Yang bisa aku ingat setelahnya adalah, aku kehilangan kesadaranku tanpa perlu waktu banyak saat itu.

.

.

.

"Kita harus membuka lukanya, lebih buruk lagi, kita harus mengoperasinya, sendi lengannya terputar, kalau tidak dioperasi, lengan kirinya akan mati dan membusuk karena tidak pernah digerakan, menyentuhnya saja akan sangat menyakiti Len, dan yang paling buruk… Len akan kehilangan lengan kirinya karena harus di amputasi jika kita menunda operasi ini." Aku bisa mendengar suara yang samar-samar dari kejauhan, dimana ini?

"Rinto! Hiks… Hiks… Kenapa ini terjadi pada Len? Kenapa?! Apa ini salahku?! Kenapa tidak aku saja!"

"Tenanglah Lenka, ini rumah sakit! Jangan berisik atau kita bisa menganggu pasien lain!"

"Maksudmu kau tidak peduli dengan Len?!"

"Aku peduli! Aku lebih mempedulikan dia daripada hidupku sendiri!"

Rinto? Lenka? Apa mereka _tou-san _dan _kaa-san_? Suara tangisan? Apa itu suara tangisan _kaa-san_? Kenapa _kaa-san_ menangis?

"Baiklah dok, kami menunggu kabar baik secepat mungkin."

"Kami bisa menjamin kalau Len akan bisa menggerakan lengan kirinya lagi, tapi kami tidak bisa menjamin dan juga besar kemungkinan akan ada cacat permanen pada dirinya setelah operasi."

Cacat? Operasi? Siapa yang mereka maksud?

Ruangan ini putih, sangat putih, mataku menyipit karena pantulan cahaya dari mana-mana. Aku ingin menoleh, tapi kenapa aku hanya mampu menoleh ke kanan? Aku ingin menoleh ke kiri tapi pundak kiriku seakan mati rasa sehingga saat aku menoleh ke kiri, ada suatu rasa sakit yang amat sangat walau aku hanya menoleh sedikit.

Cahaya makin terang, apa yang terjadi? Aku bisa melihat lampu tepat di atas wajahku, ada sebuah penampang besar yang menyimpan banyak lampu di sana, cahayanya sangat menyilaukan.

"Kita akan membiusnya."

Suara siapa itu? Tolong, siapa saja, jelaskan ada di mana aku sekarang… _Tou-san, kaa-san_… Aku takut… Tolong… Siapa saja… Selamatkan aku dari tempat ini…

Aku bisa mendegar suara cairan yang ditekan keluar dari sebuah penampang tabung yang sempit, suara apa itu? Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun yang ada di sini kecuali cahaya putih bersih tepat di hadapan wajahku.

Setelahnya, ada sensasi menyakitkan yang menyerang kulitku, inderaku menjadi sangat sensitif karena penglihatanku terhalang, seketika seluruh tubuhku seakan mati rasa dan ada perasaan yang tidak menyenangkan mengalir bersamanya. Mataku berat, aku ingin menutupnya, tapi aku tidak berani… Aku takut jika aku menutup mata ini, semua cahaya akan menghilang dan aku akan ditemani kegelapan… Seperti semua orang meninggalkanku sendiri.

"Kita mulai operasinya, beri aku pisau bedah."

Suara ini lagi… Sebenarnya siapa yang akan di bedah? Apa itu aku?

Sebelum aku sempat memikirkan lebih, aku sudah diantarkan ke alam bawah sadarku tanpa peringatan apapun.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

2 hari berlalu, Lenka dan Rinto, yang merupakan orang tua Len, kembali ke rumah sakit dengan perasaan cemas.

Jangankan untuk tidur, menutup mata saja mereka tidak bisa melakukannya. Mereka takut dengan keadaan anaknya, Len.

Kompetisi basket yang dilaksanakan tempo hari dihentikan dan anak-anak SMP yang bermain dengan Len waktu itu ditanyakan sebagai saksi perkara. Mereka semua anak kecil, tidak akan ada yang berinisiatif menangkap mereka karena sebuah kejahatan dan kriminalitas terencana, tidak akan yang bisa mengira hal itu lebih tepatnya.

Rin yang mengikuti kedua orang tuanya menunjukan wajah sedih, Rin hanya satu tahun lebih mudah dari Len, tapi wajah mereka berdua sangat mirip. Ketika Rin diberitahu kalau kakaknya sakit oleh kedua orang tuanya sendiri, Rin membayangkan dirinya sendiri yang sakit di sana dan mulai menangis saat itu.

Mereka bertiga memasuki lobby rumah sakit setelah melewati pintu otomatis. Berjalan ke resepsionis dan menanyakan ruangan dokter yang menangani anak mereka di rumah sakit tersebut. Mereka berjalan melalui beberapa lorong yang sangat sunyi, seakan mengatakan kepada mereka untuk pergi saja atau mereka akan mendapatkan masalah, sama seperti hawa yang berada di pemakaman.

Kreet…

Pintu terbuka perlahan setelah beberapa ketukan dan suara 'Silahkan masuk!' dari dalam.

Dengan harap-harap-cemas, kedua orang tua Len duduk di kursi yang ada, Rin dipangku oleh ibunya, dan dokter mulai membicarakan suatu hal dengan wajah tenang.

"Kami berhasil dengan operasinya, sendi, posisi tulang dan pembuluh darahnya sudah berada pada tempat yang normal dimana mereka harus berada."

Wajah kedua orang tua Len berubah sangat cerah seketika, bahkan ibu Len menahan tangis syukur.

"Tapi…" Lanjut sang dokter yang membuat suasana kembali tidak menyenangkan.

"Sendi putar di pundak Len setengahnya mati, syarafnya ada pecah dan sepertinya akan butuh waktu lama untuk merehebilitasinya dengan mengandalkan kekuatan sel pada diri Len sendiri, dan walau ketika syarafnya sudah kembali, kami tidak yakin kalau sendi nya akan bergerak normal lagi karena sudah tidak digerakan dalam waktu lama. Kemungkinan hal ini akan jadi cacat permanen."

Wajah kedua orang tua Len, terutama ibunya berubah sangat terkejut dan terlihat sangat sedih.

"Sendi putar bagian atasnya tidak berfungsi, dengan kata lain, Len hanya bisa mengayunkan lengan kirinya ke samping, ke depan atau ke belakang, jika dia mencoba menggerakan lengannya lurus ke atas, rasa nyeri yang amat sangat akan menyerang lengan dan pundak kirinya karena Len memaksakan kinerja syaraf yang sudah pecah pada tubuhnya sendiri."

"Hiks… Hiks… Hiks… Huwaaaa!"

Suara tangisan bisa terdengar sangat kencang dari dalam sana, itu berasal dari Lenka, ibu Len. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan menangis tertunduk. Rin yang melihat ibunya menangis ikut menangis karena takut melihat ibunya yang sesenggukan. Sedangkan Rinto, ayah Len, hanya diam dan menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Len? Apa ibu boleh masuk?"

"…" Tidak terdengar suara.

Lenka memasuki ruangan rawat inap Len, pihak rumah sakit masih membutuhkan beberapa informasi tentang tubuh Len sebelum Len diperbolehkan pulang ke rumah.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" Tanya Lenka.

"Baik, _kaa-san_." Ucap Len sambil tersenyum dan kembali menatap jendela.

"Hei… Apa aku bisa bermain lagi di luar?" Tanya Len sambil melihat ke luar yang di damping hamparan daun-daun merah dan kuning, musim gugur sedang berlangsung kala itu.

"Ya, kau akan bisa, Len-ku sayang."

"Hei… Apa itu benar? Apa dokter berkata hal yang sebenarnya, kalau aku tidak akan bisa menggerakan lengan kiriku lurus ke atas lagi?" Tanya Len.

Lenka menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, untaian rambut pirangnya menutupi wajahnya, dengan gerakan minim, dia mengangguk atas pertanyaan Len.

"Oh, kalau begitu, aku hanya harus tidak menggerakannya lurus ke atas, aku masih bisa melakukan banyak hal! Len tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu!" Len tersenyum lebar ke arah ibunya, membuat ibunya yang melihatnya terbelalak dan memeluk Len.

Len di dekap erat di dadanya.

"Ibu?"

Tanpa tahu kalau ibunya menangis pelan sambil mendekap anaknya dengan perasaan bersalah yang mencapai puncaknya seakan itu tidak akan pernah bisa dimurnikan lagi.

.

.

.

Hari Len boleh pulang ke rumah sudah datang. Len sampai ke rumahnya lagi masih dengan beberapa perban di pundaknya yang menutup sayatan bekas operasinya.

"Yay! Rumah!"

"_Nii-nii_ rumah!" Rin mengikuti gerakan kakaknya di sampingnya.

"Rin sudah baikan sekarang? _Nii-nii_ dengar, Rin banyak nangis waktu _nii-nii_ terluka…" Tanya Len dengan nada sedih.

"Rin sudah tidak apa-apa! Len_ nii-chan_ juga sudah tidak apa-apa, kan?" Jawab Rin dengan pertanyaan lagi.

"Hahahaha… Oke… Kok panggilan buat _nii-nii_ berubah lagi?"

"Kayaknya sih lebih enak manggil _nii-nii_, tapi sekarang Rin sudah tambah dewasa, jadi Rin mengubah panggilanya menjadi Len _nii-chan_ supaya Len _nii-chan _tidak malu!"

"Oy, oy… Jadi nanti kalau Rin sudah besar dan tambah besar, lama kelamaan Rin akan memanggil Len dengan sebutan _aniki_ dan akhirnya tidak sayang lagi dengan Len?" Tanya Len dengan nada yang dibuat sedih.

"Nggak! Bu-bukan itu maksud Rin!" Rin panik dan ikut sedih, padahal Rin tidak mengerti bagian 'memanggil dengan _aniki_' tapi Rin mengerti bagian 'tidak sayang lagi dengan Len'.

Kedua orang tua Len dan Rin tersenyum di belakang mereka ketika melihat kedua anaknya masih bisa akrab. Walau wajah ibu dari keduanya, Lenka, lebih muram dari yang biasanya.

"Len… Setelah ini, ayah dan ibu sepakat kalau kami tidak akan memaksamu lagi, lakukan semua hal sesukamu, kau tidak perlu menerima latihan-latihan lagi dan mengikuti kompetisi-kompetisi lagi. Bermainlah sesukamu dan sekolah dengan baik, oke?" Ucap Lenka.

Len memiringkan kepalanya.

"Bukankah ibu akan senang kalau aku menang dalam suatu kompetisi?" Tanya Len terhadap pernyataan ibunya.

Lenka tiba-tiba berubah tempramennya, wajahnya memerah sedikit kemudian dia berteriak marah di hadapan Len tanpa sebab.

"Tidak! Tidak ada yang baik dari hal itu! Cukup turuti perintah ibumu dan jangan membantah! Jangan menanyakan hal yang tidak-tidak dan jangan membangkang!"

Len tersentak ketika ibunya meneriakinya, Lenka yang sadar langsung menutup mulutnya dengan cepat dan mencoba menghampiri Len. Tapi apa boleh buat, Len hanya anak kecil berumur 10 tahun yang duduk di bangku SD saat itu, anak kecil akan menangis dan berlari menjauh ketika dimarahi, dan itu yang dilakukan Len… Dia berlari ke kamarnya dan menghindari kemarahan tidak sengaja dari ibunya.

Sejak saat itu, hubungan mereka mulai retak. Lenka hanya khawatir dengan anaknya, tapi dia takut, dia terlalu takut sehingga emosi yang keluar dan memuncak dari dalam dirinya hanyalah amarah dan rasa ingin mengekang Len agar Len tidak terluka lagi. Sedangkan Len, dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, andai Len waspada dan tidak menurunkan penjagaannya, kecelakaan seperti ini tidak akan terjadi, dia menganggap ibunya sudah kecewa padanya karena menyebabkan masalah pada ibunya, Len adalah orang yang ingin membuat orang tuanya senang, ketika dia merasa sudah mengecewakan walau hanya sekali kedua orang tuanya, yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah kalau dia ingin menepis rasa kecewa itu, sehingga Len tidak mengindahkan perkataan ibunya dan tetap mengikuti kompetisi dengan anggapan kalau dia menang banyak, rasa percaya akan tumbuh kembali di antara dirinya dan ibunya dan kekecewaan itu akan menghilang tanpa bekas.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Beberapa hari setelahnya, Len memanggil ibunya ke kamarnya. Lenka bingung kenapa anaknya ingin berduaan dengan dirinya. Lenka, seorang ibu muda yang masih di akhir umur kepala duanya, menikah dan memiliki anak saat kuliah, jadi pengalamannya menjadi ibu belum terlalu lama seperti para wanita mapan yang memiliki anak di pertengahan umur kepala 2. Dia tidak mengerti maksud anaknya membawanya berduaan ke kamarnya.

Lenka memikirkan beberapa hal, salah satunya adalah jikalau keingintahuan anaknya akan seks dan hal berbau sejenisnya sudah mulai tumbuh karena Len akan memasuki usia belasan dan akan menjadi remaja.

"Le-Len, ibu tidak yakin ini benar mungkin ini adalah hal yang benar-benar salah, tapi jika ibu bisa membantu untuk menebus semua kesalahan ibu maka… Ibu tidak takut walau hubungan kita sebagai keluarga berakhir seperti…" Lenka membuka kancing kemejanya. Lenka yang selalu merasa bersalah mencoba membuat Len senyaman mungkin untuk menghilangkan rasa bersalahnya, walau mungkin ini hanya perlakuan sepihak dari Lenka.

Len terdiam sejenak, wajahnya menjadi merah seketika dia melihat ibunya membuka kancing kemejanya, bra warna hitam sedikit terlihat atasnya dari dalam kemeja tersebut, Len sadar dengan apa yang dia lihat dan panik sejadi-jadinya.

"Tunggu _kaa-san_! Apa yang _kaa-san_ lakukan?! Apapun yang _kaa-san_ coba lakukan, tolong hentikan itu! Tolong hentikan!"

Lenka kembali ke kenyataan, dia bingung melihat anaknya panik, dengan cekatan dia kembali menutup kancing kemejanya dan melihat Len dengan tatapan malu-malu dan juga perasaan was-was.

"Ja-jadi… Len bukan ingin hal seperti 'itu'…?" Tanya Lenka pada anaknya dengan menekankan kata 'itu'.

"'itu'?! Apa yang dimaksud 'itu'?! Apa itu semacam kode orang dewasa dalam mengajarkan anaknya pendidikan seks usia dini?! Apa yang sedang terjadi? Apa yang _kaa-san _pikirkan? Memang aku mengaku aku punya ibu dan saudari yang cantik, tapi aku tidak segila itu terhadap mereka, jadi maaf…"

Len langsung berdiri tegap dan menunduk sedalam-dalamnya sambil menghadap pada ibunya.

Lenka salah tingkah sendiri, dengan wajah yang amat sangat memerah, dia menggelengkan wajahnya kemana-mana sambil memegang pipinya dan postur tubuhnya menegang amat sangat.

Len yang melihat langsung menghela nafas, tidak tidak menduga kalau semua akan menjadi seperti ini, dia akhirnya berpikir 'apa semua anak yang memiliki ibu muda itu, seperti ini ya?'

"Kesampingkan hal barusan, aku punya sesuatu yang ingin aku perlhatkan pada _kaa-san_."

Lenka berhenti dari acara panik nya dan melihat Len yang mengambil sesuatu dari laci meja belajarnya. Itu sertifikat, sebuah sertifikat dan piagam akan keberhasilan dalam suatu acara.

"Tada~ Ini _kaa-san_! Aku menang sebuah lomba menggambar untuk anak SD! Memang ini tidak seberapa dengan lomba-lomba sebelumnya, tapi aku akan terus berusaha untuk membuat _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ senang!"

Lenka yang melihatnya langsung berubah raut majahnya, mimik masam yang berubah perlahan menjadi kemarahan terlihat di dalamnya, dia kemudian menepis tangan Len yang memegang piagam dengan satu tangan, berdiri dengan tegap dan tatapan yang menyeramkan, lalu mulai membentak Len.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Bukankah ibu sudah melarangmu mengikuti hal apapun yang berbau kompetisi?! Jadi ini alasanmu keluar rumah hingga sore beberapa hari yang lalu?! Apa perintah dari ibu belum cukup jelas, atau kau membantah ibu dengan sengaja?!" Teriak Lenka.

"Tapi _kaa-san_, aku kira _kaa-san_ akan senang jika aku bisa…" Len belum menyelesaikan jawabannya, teriakan lain sudah menyambar wajah Len.

"Diam! Kau membantah ibu dengan sengaja! Apa kau ingin membunuh ibu?! Apa kau sudah tidak sayang dengan ibu?! Kenapa kau tidak bisa mematuhi ibu barang sekali saja?!"

"Tapi aku selalu mematuhi apa yang _kaa-san_ inginkan…"

"AKU BILANG DIAM!"

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan mulus mendarat di pipi Len. Lenka sadar setelahnya setelah melihat Len memegang pipinya dengan air mata yang tertahan. Dia ingat beberapa hari yang lalu saat dia mulai marah lagi-lagi setiap Len membahas tentang lomba atau kecelakaannya, tapi dia tidak pernah semarah ini sebelumnya.

Len melihat ibunya, dengan tatapan benci, kemudian Len berlari keluar tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Lenka ingin mencoba menggapai Len tapi Len sudah terlalu jauh, tanpa sadar Lenka jatuh terduduk dan menangis dengan pelan.

Len sendiri walau melihat benci ibunya, dia sebenarnya lebih benci dirinya sendiri, dia tidak menyangka kalau kekecewaan ibunya sudah sejauh ini pada dirinya, atau itu yang Len rasakan setidaknya. Dia mengira sebuah lomba menggambar tidak akan mengembalikan rasa kekecewaan ibunya menjadi nol sama seperti sebelum Len mendapat kecelakaan.

Sejak saat itu hubungan keduanya hancur, hal itu terus berulang, Len yang selalu mengikuti lomba diam-diam lalu menunjukan hasilnya pada ibunya, dan Lenka yang selalu memarahi Len karena hal tersebut. Rinto, ayah Len, tidak berani berbuat apapun, dia hanya ingin agar keduanya jujur dan bisa mengatakan apa yang keduanya rasakan masing-masing, dia tidak ingn ikut campur dalam masalah tersebut.

Len makin merasa bahwa semuanya belum cukup dan ingin terus melakukan banyak agar ibunya kembali senang, dan Lenka yang tidak bisa jujur dan mengatakan bahwa sebetulnya dia hanya cemas yang berujung pada kemarahan pada anaknya sendiri. Pukulan dan terkadang hukuman dikurung di kamar sering dilakukan kepada Len, tapi itu tidak pernah menyurutkan niat Len, yang ada di kepalanya adalah, makin dia dihukum, makin besar kekecewaan yang dirasakan ibunya, sehingga seharusnya Len harus lebih dan lebih berusaha untuk menghilangkan kekecewaan itu.

.

.

.

Suatu saat, hal itu terjadi. Lenka akhirnya menyibukkan dirinya sendiri dengan pekerjaan dan mengabaikan Len, dia memutuskan dengan mematahkan semangat Len karena Lenka tidak pernah ingin melihat hasil kemenangan yang Len bawa, akan menghentikan Len. Sedangkan Len, dia sudah putus asa, ketidak acuhan ibunya membuat Len menganggap dia sudah dicampakkan karena rasa kecewa yang sudah mencapai puncaknya. Tanpa sadar, Len akhirnya membenci ibunya sendiri. Tanpa disadari pula, hubungan keduanya sudah hancur tanpa sisa, hanya tatapan sinis yang mengisi keseharian keduanya. Rinto akhirnya sudah muak, dia tidak bisa melihat hal ini berlangsung lebih lama, dia ingin membantu meluruskan masalah ini dan kembali membuat 'keluarga' yang sudah susah payah dia pertahankan.

Tapi, Lenka sudah tiada… Dia meninggal dalam sebuah insiden kapal mewah yang karam bersama lebih dari 2000 orang lainnya. Semua sudah terlambat. Tidak ada yang bisa Rinto lakukan. Keluarga yang Rinto inginkan sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini, membuat Rinto membuang keluarganya juga dan menyerah pada kenyataan. Menyerah pada 'hal nyata' yang selama ini dia impikan untuk kembali.

Len trauma, dia menjadi penyendiri, dia terus meminta maaf pada mendiang ibunya, dia sadar kalau sudah tidak ada yang bisa dia perbuat. Dia tidak sempat meminta maaf pada ibunya, ini salahnya sebagai anak, sebagai anak yang tidak pernah meminta maaf dan berakhir dengan penyesalan tanpa akhir.

Sekarang, senja sudah tidak bisa terlihat lagi di kedua mata orang itu. Warna oranye yang melambangkan kehangatan sama seperti yang Lenka, orang yang penting bagi Len dan Rinto katakan, hanya menjadi warna darah yang sudah membusuk dan teroksidasi lama dengan udara.

Hidup mereka hancur, tanpa bekas, tanpa sisa. Rinto memilih kabur dari kedua anaknya, dan kedua anaknya tidak bisa mengira hal lain kecuali 'dicampakkan orang tuanya'. Dengan keberanian, keduanya hidup berdua, terpisah dari keluarga besar mereka. Meninggalkan apa yang pernah mereka sebut sebagai 'kehangatan bersama'. Semuanya sudah sirna, hanya seberkas cahaya akhir yang menyisakan harapan bagi mereka, tapi mereka semua meninggalkan cahaya tersebut dan lebih memilih kegelapan yang mengelilinya.

.

.

.

Len sedang di depan televisi 40 inch-nya dan bermain game seperti biasa, suasana remang karena tidak ada lampu dan hanya cahaya televisi yang menyinari ruangan tercipta di sana.

"_Nii-chan_! Makan!" Teriak Rin dari bawah.

"Sebentar! _Save game_!" Ucap Len.

Len turun ke bawah dan melihat adiknya duduk dengan tenang di meja makan.

Rin membuka pembicaraan saat kakaknya sudah memegang sumpit.

"_Nii-chan_ tidak mau masuk sekolah?" Tanya Rin.

"Hmm… Benar juga ya, sudah lama aku tidak masuk sekolah, mungkin lusa aku akan masuk."

Wajah cerah menghiasi Rin.

Tapi kemudian dia ingat.

"Aria-_chan_ sudah pulang sejak lama, sepertinya besok dia akan kembali." Ucap Rin menerawang langit-langit sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Jadi begitu." Jawab Len.

"Oh iya, katanya Aria akan bawa teman baru loh!" Ucap Rin lagi.

"Aku tidak sabar." Ucap Len dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Lalu keduanya kembali makan dalam suasana hening.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"_Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika menjadi diriku?"_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 18 selesai~

Tunggu chapter depan, bakalan ada 3 karakter baru! Yah, satunya nggak baru-baru amat sih, udah tau muncul #PLAK

Saya juga baru sadar banyak banget typonya yang kemarin, mungkin senin bakal saya replace, maklum, waktu ngetik yang itu keyboard lagi bermasalah banget, ada yang kepencet sendiri, ada yang nggak bisa dipencet. T_T

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Apakah Kau Akan Memberikannya?

_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Minna-san~  
Ohisashiburi desu~_

Halo semuanya! Saya bakal mengupdate chapter ini lebih cepat karena minggu besok saya mau pergi, ada acara keluarga. XD

Ini seperti awal baru buat fict ini, istilahnya cour 2 gitu. #PLAK

Karakter barunya sih, aslinya cuma 2 nggak 3, satunya udah pernah muncul, si Kiyoteru tuh. ^^

Oh iya, buat baca bagian yang atas-atas, sampai ketika Len meninggalkan ruangan klub, saya ngebuatnya sambil dengerin lagu galau. Kayak lagunya GARNiDELiA – Mirai, terus Chihara Minori – Arigatou, Daisuki, endingnya Mekakucity Jin ft. Lia – Days, atau Cliff Edge – Endless Tears. Feelnya entah kerasa, bisa pakai lagu galau versi sendiri, silahkan dicoba kalau berkenan ^^

Cekidot~

_Kisah Sebuah Senja_

_Main Character: Kagamine Len, Hatsune Miku, IA  
Main Pair: Guess who? Anybody want to answer and try to solve this question? :3_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
UTAUloid © Owner creator  
Fanloid © Creator_

_Summary :_

_"'Lebih baik kau mati saja!' Aku terbangun dari mimpi burukku lagi, andai saja-andai saja ada seseorang yang bisa membantuku menghilangkan mimpi buruk ini./'Kau bisa!' 'Jangan bohong!' 'Aku tidak akan berbohong!' 'Kalau begitu, berikan aku tujuan hidup!'/ Setelah berbagai peristiwa, akankah aku bisa menerima senyuman seperti warna langit senja yang selalu aku sukai?/Cerita tentang Hikikomori berat, Penyanyi hebat dan Seniman berbakat! Kemana cerita ini akan berjalan?"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' (italic)_: Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutipsatu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
'**Abc**'/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Selamat pagi!"

"Pagi!"

"Eh, eh, kemarin ada ini loh…"

"Beneran?!"

"Serius!"

Ish, pagi-pagi udah dikasih rumpian di kelas. Sumpek.

Aku jadi tidak mengerti, kenapa laki-laki selalu butuh perempuan, padahal perempuannya saja seperti ini. Ya, tipe tiap orang beda-beda sih, tapi memang ada yang suka sama tipe yang cerewet?

"Kagamine Len."

"Dia masuk?"

"Dia masih punya muka memangnya? Kabur setelah tidak jadi ketua OSIS. Pengecut."

Ya, aku memang pengecut.

"Dia tidak tahu diuntung, aku kasihan dengan orang-orang yang mendukungnya, terutama Hatsune Miku."

Ya, aku memang tidak tahu diuntung.

"Dasar egois."

Ya, aku memang sangat egois.

"Hina sekali hidupnya."

Terus ejek aku, aku memang hina.

"Dia cuma orang brengsek yang tidak peduli dengan perasaan orang lain."

Maaf karena aku tidak peka, karena aku brengsek.

"Mau jadi apa nanti dia? Terkena masalah saja kabur, paling tidak selesaikan sampai tuntas, atau apalah! Bukannya kabur!"

Mau jadi apa? Aku bahkan tidak memikirkannya, karena aku…

Tidak punya tujuan.

.

.

.

GREEEEK!

Pintu kelas tergeser kencang, itu Miku. Dia berjalan dengan langkah tegas sambil cemberut, matanya seperti singa yang tidak senang melihat ada gagak yang mengambil mangsanya. Di belakangnya ada Lui, dia jalan dengan santai sambil bersiul, kemudian senyum-senyum ke arah para siswa setelah merasa dipelototi oleh mereka.

Jadi, maksudnya aku kurang berterimakasih punya orang-orang seperti mereka, huh? Mereka bahkan tidak terlihat menghargai hidup mereka sendiri, pfft…

"Len! Kapan kau masuk?!"

Miku datang dan menggebrak meja ku.

"Woi! Santai aja kali! Kemarin kan kau nggak lihat aku di kelas, berarti aku baru masuk, gitu aja repot."

"Oh, iya sih." Ucapnya menjawab jawabanku atas pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Ish! Bukan begitu!" Lanjutnya.

"Maksudku, kapan kau punya keberanian untuk masuk sekolah?!"

"Hari ini?" Ucapku, bingung. Dia mengulang lagi pertanyaannya?

"Oh… Eh bukan! Maksudku, sejak kapan kau berani keluar rumah?!" Ucapnya lagi dengan lantang.

"Ngomong yang jelas kek." Ucapku sinis.

"Lagian…" Jawabnya.

"Lagian kenapa?" Responku.

"Au' ah! Len gak peka."

"Ya maaf, karena jadi orang tidak peka."

Dia meninggalkan tempatku dan duduk di tempatnya sendiri. Kenapa sih sama anak itu? Dia kemudian cemberut dan menghadap ke arah lain, tidak ke arahku sedikitpun, nyerempet saja tidak sama sekali.

Lui duduk di tempatnya, di depanku, dia kemudian berdehem dan berbalik. Dia menatapku sambil senyum-senyum, apa? Naksir?

"Apaan? Naksir?" Tanyaku.

"Nggak." Jawabnya.

"Lah, terus?" Ucapku, melanjutkan.

"Kasihan aja lihat wajah somplakmu." Jawabnya lagi, hah? Somplak?

"Somplak apanya?"

"Ketekuk paksa kaya papan triplek yang dipatahin."

"Hah? Gak jelas." Jawabku.

"Kamu udah kayak zombie tahu, sejak kapan matamu tambah sipit, tambah busuk aja, kayak ikan mati."

"Terserah dong aku mau mataku kayak apa."

"Kasihan." Ucapnya lagi.

"Daritadi kasihan, kasihan, kasihan apanya sih?!" Aku lama-lama nak pitam, andai orang ini bukan kenalan baik ku, aku yakin kepalanya udah ciuman sama tembok dari tadi.

"Ya kasihan aja, hidup dengan dilemma, masa kecil yang menyedihkan, penyesalan, tidak tahu arah dan tujuan. Ditinggalkan oleh kebahagiaan, disakiti dan menyakiti, tidak bisa mengerti orang lain." Ucapnya pelan.

Aku terdiam.

"Kau terjebak di masa lalu, hanya tubuhmu yang ada di sini, tidak dengan jiwamu. Jiwamu masih mengharapkan sesuatu yang berbeda, dan itu ada di masa lalu, saat kau masih bersama orang tuamu, bersama ibumu, tertawa, bercanda ria, hidup dengan suka cita." Lanjutnya.

Aku terkekeh, senyuman sarkatis muncul di wajahku. Jadi?

"Jadi? Kau tahu masa laluku hanya untuk mengejekku? Siapa yang memberitahumu? Miku? Hah! Memangnya siapa lagi! Rin tidak akan memberitahukan hal seperti itu padamu. Dasar mulut besar, aku akan bicara dengan Miku nanti. Jadi, sudah sejauh apa kau tahu?" Tanyaku, retoris.

"Semuanya."

"Semuanya, huh? Gak usah sok tahu deh. Tidak ada yang lebih tahu kecuali aku sendiri."

"Padahal aku kira kita sahabat." Ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"Memang, atau lebih tepatnya kita berdua hanya berpikir seperti itu."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau masih menyembunyikan hal dariku?"

"Memangnya kau tidak? Sahabat bukan berarti menceritakan semua tentang diriku padamu, kita bukan keluarga. Jika kau hanya ingin mengejekku lebih jauh, lebih baik hentikan, tidak ada gunanya, aku kebal dengan ejekkan." Jawabku, sarkatis.

"Bersedihlah, kau punya Miku yang bernasib sama denganmu, Bersandarlah kepadanya dan menangislah di sampingnya. Mungkin kau benar, aku tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi jangan memendam semuanya sendiri."

Deg!

Aku terdiam mendengar perkataan Lui, jadi begitu, jadi begitu maksudnya. Terima kasih, Lui. Kau masih ada untukku. Tapi, maaf, aku tidak bisa melakukannya.

Aku berjalan ke Miku dan menarik kursiku juga, ketika sudah cukup dekat, aku mendempetkan kursiku dengan kursi Miku. Aku duduk di sana, lalu aku bersender di bahu Miku. Miku langsung bersemu merah, mulutnya bergetar dengan hebat, pupil matanya seakan berputar-putar di tempat.

"A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-apa ya-ya-ya-yang kau lakukan?!" Miku berteriak panik dengan perlakuanku, aku masih tersenyum sinis.

"Begini maksudmu Lui? Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa menangis, air mataku sudah kering." Ucapku dengan nada kemenangan.

Lui juga ikut terkejut, mulutnya bergetar seperti tergagap ingin mengatakan sesuatu, seisi kelas menatap kami berdua dengan kaget. Memang seperti itu ya kelihatannya? Semengejutkan itukah kelihatannya?

"Len… LEN BODOH!"

Sreeek!

JEDUK!

Miku langsung bangun dengang sigap dan meninggalkanku, otomatis kepalaku yang bersandar di bahunya terjatuh dan menabrak meja Miku dengan indah. Lui tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Sialan…

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Aku berjalan ke tempatku meratap seperti biasa, dekat pohon besar di belakang sekolah. Aku memanggil Miku ke sana, untuk apa aku ke sana? Bukannya aku bilang aku akan membicarakan suatu hal dengan Miku?

Saat aku sampai, Miku berdiri di sana dengan gugup, kenapa anak itu?

"Hooooyyy…"

Aku menyahut pelan dengan mengendap-endap di telinganya sambil menghembuskan nafasku halus. Dia langsung bergidik.

BUAK!

"Jangan mengagetkanku!"

Gila, pukulannya masih hebat seperti biasa.

.

.

.

Aku mengusap daguku yang masih sakit, aku dan Miku duduk saling membelakangi di sisi pohon yang berlawanan.

"Jadi…" Ucap Miku.

Aku tidak langsung mau membahas hal yang ingin kubicarakan, jadi aku membicarakan hal lain terlebih dahulu.

"Katanya Aria kembali pulang selama aku tidak masuk ya?" Tanyaku. Aku tidak masuk hampir tiga minggu lamanya, wajar kalau Aria sampai punya waktu untuk kembali.

"Iya." Ucap Miku singkat.

"Apa dia sudah kembali ke Jepang? Aku belum melihatnya di sekolah."

"Dia kembali kemarin." Jawab Miku lagi.

"Katanya Aria membawa orang baru, apa dia pengawal lagi?"

"Huh? Kenapa seseorang seperti Len tertarik dengan hal seperti itu?"

"Yah, penasaran aja." Ucapku.

Kemudian pembicaraan terhenti sejenak.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu berjalan?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Baik, aku akan jarang masuk sekolah selama musim panas, musim panas dan musim dingin adalah waktunya para _idol_. Aku punya beberapa konser, sesi jumpa fans, sesi pemotretan, dan juga kontrak iklan. Sangat melelahkan, kau tahu?" Ucap Miku.

Dia terdiam sejenak.

"Do-doakan aku supaya lancar. Aku tidak senang juga kalau jarang masuk sekolah." Ucapnya.

"Hah? Oke, oke. Mau doa seperti apa? Pakai dupa?" Ucapku bercanda, jarang-jarang Miku meminta dukungan dari orang lain.

"Ha-hah?! Terserah kau saja!" Dia marah, pfft…

Yah, tapi sekarang sudah musim panas ya, aku tidak sadar, 3 bulan itu berlalu dengan cepat. Dari awal aku bertemu Aria sampai pencalonan ketua OSIS, banyak hal sudah kulewati. Aku melihat seragamku sendiri, seragam musim panas ya? Bahannya agak tipis agar para siswa tidak kepanasan selama aktivitas di sekolah yang padat. Aku mengintip sejenak ke sisi pohon yang lain, ke arah Miku, dia juga mengenakan seragam musim panas, seragam musim panas putri juga tipis, itu terlihat cantik. Ma-maksudku terlihat cantik untuk para perempuan, bukan perempuannya yang cantik! Jangan salah paham.

"Yah… Tapi tidak disangka aku kalah ya, akhirnya aku tidak mendapatkan posisi apa-apa, nasib, nasib." Ucapku lantang sambil bersender lebih rendah lagi di batang pohon.

"Tidak." Jawab Miku.

"Huh?"

"Kau sengaja kalah."

Aku terdiam.

"Semua orang di tim tahu itu, ketika melihatmu pertama kali muncul penuh luka, kami sudah bisa tahu, kau akan sengaja kalah. Tapi kami tidak berbuat apa-apa, lebih tepatnya kami tidak bisa, dan kami tidak punya hak untuk melarangmu yang sengaja kalah. Karena kau ketua kami." Lanjut Miku.

Aku tersenyum, terpaksa, walau Miku tidak melihatku.

"Yah! Ketahuan ya!" Ucapku, dengan nada senang yang dibuat-buat.

"Padahal Aria sampai berkata. Dia akan menjadi orang yang disandarkan, bukannya yang terus bersandar. Tapi, kenapa?"

Aku tertunduk terdiam, aku bisa mendengar suara Miku bergetar.

Dia menangis pelan.

"Aku sebenarnya sudah tahu." Ucapnya di sela-sela tangisnya.

"Tahu? Tahu apa?" Tanyaku, dengan tempo pelan.

"Aku sudah tahu alasan kenapa kau memanggilku ke sini. Ini semua tentang aku yang menceritakan masa lalumu kan? Tentang keluargamu? Tentang Lenka-_san_?" Ucapnya. Aku tidak bisa menjawab.

"Aku ini peka, kau mengerti kan?" Ucap Miku lagi.

Ya, Miku memang peka, dia sudah peka sejak kecil. Dia tahu diriku hanya dengan melihat raut wajahku. Dia tahu apa permasalahanku hanya dari nada bicaraku, dia tahu sifatku hanya dengan melihat gerak-gerik tubuhku… Ini seperti, kalau dia ada hanya untuk melihat 'diriku'.

Sejak kami berdua bersama dari kecil, aku tidak pernah bisa lepas dari pandangan Miku. Sejauh dan sekuat apapun aku ingin menyembunyikan perasaanku, Miku selalu bisa menangkap itu semua. Bahkan Rin, adikku sendiri, masih lebih mudah dibohongi walau membohonginya masih agak sulit juga. Tapi Miku, dia tidak pernah bisa dibohongi, bagaimana ya… Ini seperti, hanya dia satu-satunya di dunia ini yang mengerti diriku, bahkan dibandingkan dengan ibuku sendiri… Mungkin sama.

"Haha." Aku tertawa pelan yang dibuat-buat.

"Terimakasih." Ucapku selanjutnya.

"Untuk apa?" Jawab Miku dari sisi lain pohon.

"Karena selalu ada untuk orang gagal sepertiku." Jawabku dengan senyuman, walau Miku tidak bisa melihatku.

"Apa kau marah karena aku memberitahukan semuanya pada Lui?" Tanya Miku.

"Tidak, tidak sedikitpun. Malah aku bersyukur punya orang seperti Lui. Dia tetap ada di dekatku walau sudah tahu masa laluku. Aku kira dia akan menganggap aku orang yang egois dan tidak tahu terima kasih setelah mendengarnya semuanya, tapi itu tidak terjadi." Ucapku.

"Jadi begitu, syukurlah kau tidak marah." Ucap Miku, masih dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Walau aku agak kecewa, kalau Lui masih bersamaku karena rasa iba." Lanjutku.

"…" Miku tidak menjawab.

Aku melihat langit tanpa awan yang diterang teriknya matahari, aku berdiri, dan bersiap melangkah pergi.

"Kalau begitu, kita akhiri di sini dulu. Terimakasih sudah mau menemaniku, kalau begitu, selamat tinggal." Ucapku.

Sreet!

Suara langkah kaki yang terburu-buru tertangkap pendengaranku, aku bisa merasakan sepasang tangan yang memeluk lengan kananku dengan telapak tanganku ada di dalam kantung celana. Langkahku, tidak, langkah kami berdua terhenti. Waktu terasa membeku, Miku… Dia mengejarku.

"Kenapa?! Kenapa kau mengakhirinya?! Bahkan tanpa sedikit rasa sedih sedikitpun! Kenapa?! Kenapa kau begitu kuat?!" Teriaknya di belakangku, aku menjawab tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kuat? Tidak, aku hanya rapuh, aku sudah hancur, itu sebabnya aku tidak merasakan kesedihan. Bukannya aku sudah bilang di kelas tadi? Kalau air mataku sudah kering?"

Angin hangat berhembus di sekitar kami.

"Aku yakin kau bisa." Ucap Miku sesenggukan.

"Bisa? Bisa apa?"

"Meninggalkan dirimu di masa lalu untuk dirimu di masa kini."

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa. Jika itu terjadi, aku akan hancur lebih jauh jika itu terjadi. Tidak ada hal untukku di masa kini, hanya ibuku yang masih tersenyum padaku di masa lalu yang bisa menenangkan hatiku."

"Kau masih percaya pada Lenka-_san_?"

"Dia ibuku, kenapa tidak?"

"Walau kau tidak sempat berkata apapun padanya?"

"Ya, walau aku bahkan tidak sempat meminta maaf…" Ucapku terputus.

"Walau aku menyesal, walau aku membenci dunia, walau aku membenci ibuku, ayahku… Semuanya… Aku masih percaya dengan senyuman yang ibuku tinggalkan di masa lalu. Karena, tanpa semua itu, aku tidak bisa hidup. Aku membencinya, tapi aku juga menyayanginya. Inilah dilemmaku, inilah kutukanku. Jika aku lepas dari kutukan ini, tandanya aku sudah siap mati." Ucapku. Perlahan, aku melepas kedua tangan Miku, tapi tangan itu kembali menyambar lenganku seperti kilat.

"Maka dari itu! Kau bisa melepaskan semuanya sekarang! Kau sudah punya orang lain yang peduli denganmu sekarang! Aku, Rin, Aria, Lui! Bahkan Kaito…"

DEG!

"Jadi kau sudah tahu, tentang Kaito."

"Sudah dari lama. Maka dari itu, kau bisa melepas semuanya, sekarang…"

"Tidak… Itu sia-sia."

"Kau bisa!"

"Jangan bohong!"

"Aku tidak akan berbohong!" Ucapnya lantang sambil menunduk.

Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca, aku bisa merasakannya, permukaan mataku mulai basah. Apa aku akan menangis?

"Kalau begitu, berikan aku tujuan hidup!"

Deg!

Dan semuanya menjadi sunyi.

Miku menarik-narik lenganku, lama-lama dia menarikku mengikutinya. Aku mengusap mataku sebelum itu mengeluarkan air mata. Kami melewati kelompok siswa-siswi di jalan yang melihat kami dengan tatapan heran. Kami terus berjalan cepat hingga sampai di sebuah sudut sekolah yang jarang dikunjungi, berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan yang terlihat tua karena tidak pernah terpakai.

Ketika Miku membuka ruangan itu, di dalamnya ternyata sangat bersih, aku bisa melihat dua buah sofa panjang di taruh berhadapan di tengah ruangan dan sepasang meja-kursi yang cukup lebar di samping kedua sofa tersebut. Rak-rak buku tertata rapi, dan sebuah meja luas yang sepertinya digunakan untuk berbagai macam keperluan ada di tengah kedua sofa. Tirai penutup jendelanya sangat bersih, tidak ada tanda-tanda debu. Sebuah set untuk minum dan menyeduh teh juga ada di sudut ruangan. Ada kulkas kecil di samping meja-kursi.

"Ruangan apa ini?" Tanyaku terkejut.

"Ini ruangan klub! Klub kita semua! Aku dan yang lain memutuskan membuat sebuah klub dan menggunakan ruangan ini! Kita akan menjadi sukarelawan, membantu segala kesulitan di sekolah ini dan menyelesaikannya bersama! Bahkan kita sudah mendapatkan guru pembimbing dan sudah mengantongi ijinnya! Len, ikutlah dengan kami! Ini tujuan barumu yang aku janjikan! Buatlah hidupmu untuk membantu orang lain, abaikan rasa egoismu agar kau tahu apa itu yang disebut masyarakat!"

Miku berdiri di hadapanku dan mengatakan semuanya dengan nada tegas sambil menunjukkan postur kuat. Dia sangat ingin aku mengikuti semua ini.

"Ini kuncinya, kau memegang satu kunci. Aku memegang satu." Dia menaruh kunci di saku bajuku.

Tubuhku membeku, dia melakukan hal ini hanya untukku? Sejauh ini?

"Hanya ini yang bisa ku lakukan untukmu, kau sudah menyokong hidupku ketika ayahku meninggal hingga selama ini, hanya ini yang bisa ku lakukan sebagai rasa terima kasih. Sekarang, tunjukkan padaku, tentang Len yang kulihat dulu, Len yang selalu membantuku apapun yang terjadi, sekarang bantulah orang lain juga… Aku mohon, Len, jangan kabur… Lagi…" Ucapnya menunduk lemas.

Udara seakan berubah dingin, aku merasakan sebuah tatapan… Tidak, lebih dari itu ada tatapan lain yang menatap ke arah kami. Tapi aku mengabaikan hal itu.

Apa ini benar? Apa aku akan terselematkan jika aku mengikuti kehendaknya? Apa aku bisa terselamatkan?

Tidak… Jawabannya adalah… Tidak, selama aku sendiri tidak mengehendaki itu.

Aku mengelus kepala Miku, dengan lembut, dia mendongak ke arahku dengan mata berair. Dengan satu gerakan halus, aku menghapus air matanya dengan telunjuk tangan kananku. Mengusap air mata dari kedua matanya yang indah.

"Tidak Miku, aku tidak bisa menerima ini. Kau baik, bahkan terlalu baik untukku. Aku takut, jika aku menerima kebaikanmu, aku tidak akan lagi menjadi Kagamine Len." Ucapku.

"Hiks… Hiks… Kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala?!" Teriaknya.

"Tidak Miku, aku tidak keras kepala. Aku hanya berpikir rasional, apakah kau berpikir semua masalah bisa diselesaikan dengan kebaikan, tanpa pengorbanan?"

Deg!

Aku bisa melihat Miku menunjukan ekspresi terkejut.

"Jika aku menerima kebaikanmu, harus ada pengorbanan, dan pengorbanan itulah yang aku takuti. Bisa saja aku malah akan kehilangan diriku sendiri, lebih menakutkan daripada menghancurkan diriku sendiri. Aku takut kehilangan semua hal yang telah kupertahankan selama ini hanya demi hal baru yang kau janjikan." Ucapku.

"Hal yang hancur bisa diperbaiki jikalau itu tetap hancur, kau tinggal membuat baru yang sama persis. Tapi, hal yang hilang, masih bisa tetap hilang walau kau cari. Itulah yang kumaksud, kau mengerti kan?" Lanjutku.

Aku mengeluarkan kunci dari saku ku, dan memberikannya lagi pada Miku.

"Aku kembalikan."

"Tidak."

Miku mendorong tanganku.

"Simpan itu, sebagai tanda bahwa kau tidak menolakku karena kau benci aku." Ucapnya.

Aku terdiam, kemudian kembali memasukkan kunci itu ke dalam saku bajuku.

"Sepertinya semuanya sudah berakhir, bukan begitu? Jadi, apa aku boleh pergi?"

Miku melepas tangannya, ketika aku berbalik dan memutar kenop pintu, dia mengatakannya.

"Aku percaya kau akan kembali."

Aku tidak menoleh ke arahnya lagi, tapi aku bisa mendengar isakannya dan suara air mata yang terjatuh ke lantai. Aku tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang Miku tunjukkan terakhir kalinya ketika aku keluar ruangan itu.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong, mataku terkadang agak buram karena jarang tidur. Karena lorong yang ramai, aku tidak sadar menyenggol satu atau dua murid yang lain. Tiba-tiba aku menabrak seseorang tepat di depan wajahku.

BUK!

Aku terhuyung.

"Ah, maaf." Ucapku.

Ketika aku melihat wajah orang yang kutabrak, aku bisa melihat kacamat berbingkai persegi yang belum lama ini kulihat.

"Ah! Kiyoteru-_san_!"

"Halo, Len-_kun_, lama tidak bertemu."

"Apa yang anda lakukan di sini?" Aku menjaga cara bicaraku kepada orang yang lebih tua.

"Aku guru di sini."

"A-apa?!" Ucapku terkejut.

"Sejak kapan?!" Lanjutku.

"Dua minggu lalu."

"Ah… A-aku tidak masuk sekolah."

"Kau kelas dua kan?" Tanyanya.

"Iya, memang kenapa?"

"Aku mengajar Matematika untuk kelas dua, sepertinya kita akan sering bertemu."

"Ah, jadi begitu." Dia lulusan ilmu pendidikan toh.

"Oh, iya Len-_kun_. Aku menunggu laporan darimu ya."

"Hah? Laporan? Laporan apa? Tugas matematika?"

"Bukan, laporan klub, klub barumu, kau ketuanya bukan?"

Aku terdiam.

"Maaf, Kiyoteru_— _ah bukan, Hiyama-_sensei_. Aku memutuskan tidak ikut klub, jadi _sensei_ bisa meminta laporan tersebut ke Miku." Ucapku.

Sedikit wajah terkejut muncul di raut wajahnya, tapi hanya sebentar, dia kemudian kembali tersenyum.

"Oh, kalau begitu maaf karena sudah merepotkanmu. Oh iya, jangan terlalu formal, kau bisa panggil aku Kiyoteru kalau kau mau." Jawabnya.

Aku menunduk ke arah Kiyoteru-_san_ yang berjalan pergi, kemudian aku melanjutkan jalanku.

Setelah berbagai peristiwa, akankah aku bisa menerima senyuman seperti warna langit senja yang selalu aku sukai?

.

.

.

Hari menjelang sore, aku membawa tasku, hendak pulang.

Lorong terasa sepi, tap entah kenapa rasa sepi ini menggangguku.

Sriing…

Suara asahan besi terdengar.

Semuanya terjadi dalam sekejap, aku bisa melihat untaian rambut merah muda bergerak cepat sebelumnya, sekarang dia kini sudah ada di depanku, menghunuskan pedang dengan lurus dan tegap ke leherku.

Aku mencoba tidak menunjukan rasa panik, walau aku seharusnya panik setengah mati. Anak SMA mana yang nggak takut ketika diancam dengan pedang?!

"Siapa kau?" Tanyaku, datar.

"Orang yang akan menebasmu." Jawabnya.

"Alasannya?"

"Karena kau sudah melukai _hime-sama_."

_Hime-sama_? Sepertinya aku kenal dengan panggilan itu… Jangan-jangan…

"Apa kau orang baru yang dibawa oleh Aria yang itu?" Tanyaku, penasaran.

"Berani-beraninya kau memanggil _hime-sama_ dengan frasa 'Aria yang itu'! Aku akan menebasmu! Aku akan menusukmu! Aku akan mencincangmu dan memberikan dagingmu ke anjing liar di jalanan!"

Dia mendekatkan ujung pedangnya ke leherku, aku bisa merasakannya dengan kulit leherku. Orang ini serius?!

"Eit! Tunggu! Kau serius?! Kau serius ingin membunuh murid SMA normal dengan cara yang seperti ini?! Apa kau sungguh-sungguh serius?! Apa kau benar-benar super-ultra-mega serius?! Bisakah kita meluruskan keadaan ini dulu?!" Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa panikku! Siapapun tolong aku! Siapapun, hantu juga nggak apa-apa, siapapun!

"Karena kau terlihat dekat dengan _hime-sama_, biarkan aku mengatakan namaku sebagai rasa penghormatan ksatria. Rikyuu Schema Scarlet, dibawah pimpinan langsung putri Arcana Rumilia Illianne von Arstugna XIV, seorang Privateers, unit elit khusus St. Lucia. Di negara ini namaku Kokonoe Yuuma, akan membunuhmu atas tuduhan penghinaan langsung terhadap putri." Sial, orang ini serius!

Apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk kabur?! Seseorang! Tolong bantu aku!

GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan, tirai tertiup lembut, jendela terbuka, tidak… Itu terbuka dengan sendirinya.

Sebuah sosok samar, lama-kelamaan sosok itu terlihat dengan jelas. Mulai dari kepala, tubuh, tangan, hingga kaki. Bajunya agak aneh. Bukan aneh karena kotor, tapi aneh karena memang kelihatan aneh, itu terlihat seperti _cheongsam_, baju tradisional dari China, tapi dengan beberapa detil berbeda, seperti bagian dada yang kancingnya terbuka (tidak ada kancing di sana) dan juga rok yang pendek hanya setinggi kurang lebih 7 cm lebih di atas lutut.

Sosok itu terlihat jelas sekarang, seorang perempuan.

Mulutnya tergerak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak terdengar,

Dengan sebuah senyuman manis di wajah cantiknya, dia menghilang bagai asap dan ruangan tersebut kembali sunyi.

"Akhirnya, ruangan ini dipakai kembali, sekarang… Hal seru apa yang akan terjadi?"

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"_Bisakah semuanya menjadi lebih buruk?"_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 19 selesai~

PHP ya? Karakter barunya muncul di akhir, #PLAK XD

Siapa yang bisa tebak orang terakhir yang duduk di jendela? Yang bisa saya doain dapet tiket mudik nanti XD #BUAK

Saatnya balas anon review:

* * *

-To reviewer named Ryouta:

* * *

Makasih atas pujiannya~

Makasih juga udah review, saya akan terus berusaha agar fict ini bisa sesuai dengan keinginan kamu sebagai reader juga ^^

Ini udah update~

* * *

-To reviewer named Ahmad Synterglass:

* * *

Wah, kalau yang ini sih tahu siapa XD

Memang, entah kenapa saya juga nggak puas baca yang dua chapter kemarin, saya terlalu mikirin konflik, malah lupa sama konten dramanya T_T

Mau LenxKaito? Ketularan virus gay di internet ya? XD

Makasih udah review~

* * *

-To reviewer named Julian Robert:

* * *

Se-se-sesedih itukah? Saya nggak nyangka... Saya terharu lihat ada yang terharu dengan cerita ini #BUAK

Makasih ya udah review, ini udah update~

* * *

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Dunia —Bagimu (Bagian 1)

_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Minna-san~  
Ohisashiburi desu~_

Chapter 20 sudah diupdate! Palingan fict ini tinggal 10-15 chapter lagi. (10 chapter pake lagi?!) Fict ini benar-benar akan jadi fict terpanjang yang saya buat dalam sejarah saya sebagai author. XD

Kenapa ada kata 'bagian'? Seperti biasa, penghujung arc. 3 bagian ini (kalau cukup, kalau nggak ya nambah jadi 4) akan menceritakan tiga tokoh baru kita dan hubungannya dengan Len, buat yang mengharapkan bagaimana Yuuma sebenarnya, masih chapter depan, chapter ini akan menceritakan si 'perempuan' misterius dulu.

P.S.: Saya replace chapter ini karena ada kesalahan, cuma satu kata tapi lumayan fatal. Agak risih aja liatnya.

Enjoy~

_Kisah Sebuah Senja_

_Main Character: Kagamine Len, Hatsune Miku, IA  
Main Pair: Guess who? Anybody want to answer and try to solve this question? :3_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
UTAUloid © Owner creator  
Fanloid © Creator_

_Summary :_

_"'Lebih baik kau mati saja!' Aku terbangun dari mimpi burukku lagi, andai saja-andai saja ada seseorang yang bisa membantuku menghilangkan mimpi buruk ini./'Kau bisa!' 'Jangan bohong!' 'Aku tidak akan berbohong!' 'Kalau begitu, berikan aku tujuan hidup!'/ Setelah berbagai peristiwa, akankah aku bisa menerima senyuman seperti warna langit senja yang selalu aku sukai?/Cerita tentang Hikikomori berat, Penyanyi hebat dan Seniman berbakat! Kemana cerita ini akan berjalan?"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' (italic)_: Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutipsatu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
'**Abc**'/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

'Apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk kabur?! Seseorang! Tolong bantu aku!'

Len muring-muring dalam pikirannya. Pada dasarnya Len sudah tidak bisa berpikr jernih.

"Tu-tunggu! Bisa kau jelaskan bagian mananya yang membuatku melecehkan Ari— Putri mu itu?!" Alis Len berkedut, dia tidak sudi asal-asalan dituduh dan mati dengan cara yang asal-asalan juga.

"Apa kau tidak menyadari sikapmu daritadi? Inilah mengapa aku benci Jepang, orang di sini terlalu bebas. Negara ini terlalu damai hingga orang-orangnya sampai tidak punya malu." Ucap Yuuma, alis Len kembali berkedut.

"Hah? Maksudmu? Memangnya kau darimana?! Medan perang? Jangan membuat lelucon!" Len mengejek, atau paling tidak setengah mengejek jawaban Yuuma.

Yuuma masih berwajah datar, berapa kalipun Len mengajaknya bicara dengan nada tidak sopan atau bentakan, perkataan Yuuma selalu bernada sama, tenang. Kecuali jika Len benar-benar mengejek Aria, seruan baru bisa terdengar di nada bicara Yuuma. Bagaikan menghadapi tembok China yang sudah berdiri kokoh selama ribuan tahun, jika kau meneriakinya pelan, gema yang datang juga lemah. Jika kau meneriakinya kencang, gema kencang dari suaramu sendiri yang menjawab teriakanmu di sana.

"Apa kau masih ingin membuat malu dirimu sendiri lebih jauh?" Tanya Yuuma.

"Ha—hah?!" Len menjawab dengan nada kesal.

"Mati. Jangan. Banyak. Bergerak." Yuuma mengatakan itu dengan dingin.

Len sudah terlanjut berteriak dalam hati dan menutup matanya, tapi tidak ada hal lain yang terjadi. Len membuka matanya sedikit, dia melihat pedang yang orang tersebut pegang masih diam pada tempatnya, tidak ada tanda-tanda dimajukan. Len mengkuti pedang tersebut dari pangkal bilahnya hingga ke gagangnya, tangan seseorang ada di sana, memegangnya dengan enteng, itu tangan Yuuma. Mata Len yang masih menyipit menaikan lagi pandangannya, kemudian dia bisa melihat seragam Yuuma, saat dia sampai di bagian leher, Len melihat ada tangan lain yang memegang pundak Yuuma.

'Apa aku selamat?' Pikir Len.

"Sedang apa kalian berdua? Kalau ingin bermain, jangan di sekolah, gerbang akan segera ditutup." Ucap seseorang yang menengahi perselisihan Len dan Yuuma.

'Apa-apaan orang ini? Aku tidak mendengar langkah kakinya ataupun hawa keberadaannya sebelumnya. Apa dia hantu?' Pikir Yuuma.

Yuuma melemaskan tangannya, dia menarik pedangnya dari Len, memutar gagangnya di telapak tangannya dan menempatkan bilah pedangnya lurus mengikuti lengannya di bawah lengannya, lalu dia memasukan kembali pedang itu dengan gerakan minim, membiarkan pedang itu merosot sendiri ke dalam sarung pedangnya.

Suasana hening, Yuuma meninggalkan mereka berdua tanpa kata-kata apapun. Ketika sudah cukup jauh, Len langsung bernafas lega.

"Fuah! Terimakasih Kiyoteru-_san_! Kau menyelamatkan hidupku!"

Orang itu adalah Kiyoteru yang menyelamatkan Len, senyuman tipis terbentuk di wajah Kiyoteru atas ucapan terimakasih Len.

"Tapi, sungguh, banyak murid yang agak aneh di sekolah ini." Mungkin yang Kiyoteru maksud adalah Yuuma yang membawa pedang, sedangkan kata 'banyak' di kalimatnya mungkin karena dia sudah melihat murid lain yang serupa, Culnoza.

"Kiyoteru-_san_, tidak pulang?" Tanya Len.

"Aku baru selesai, mau pulang bersama?" Tawar Kiyoteru.

Sebenarnya pulang dengan guru bukan rutinitas Len, tapi tidak apalah. Len tidak ada pekerjaan hari ini dan dia tidak mau disergap anak tadi (baca: Yuuma) lagi di tengah jalan.

"Baiklah, tapi tunggu, biarkan aku menghubungi Rin dulu, dia pasti cemas karena aku pulang malam." Langit senja mengindikasikan Len akan sampai saat hari sudah gelap, dia mencari ponselnya, tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Eh?"

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kiyoteru merespon kebingungan Len.

'Apa mungkin terjatuh? Kok bisa?' Pikir Len.

"Maaf, Kiyoteru-_san_ bisa pulang duluan. Ponselku terjatuh entah dimana, aku harus mencarinya, dah!" Len ingin langsung melesat pergi, tapi hawa tidak enak datang dari gurunya.

"Len-_kun_... Kau membawa ponsel?"

"Hiiy!"

Len bergidik ngeri, di sekolahnya tidak boleh bawa ponsel, Len tahu itu dan masih melanggarnya. Apalagi membicarakannya di depan guru, itu perbuatan yang amat sangat bodoh, tapi Len hanya ingin jujur pada penyelamatnya.

"Anu, ini… Kiyoteru-_san _tahu kan dari Miku, aku tinggal berdua dengan adikku, jadi kami harus terus berhubungan, pasti Kiyoteru-_san_ mengerti kan? Pasti Kiyoteru-_san_ sendiri tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada keluarga satu-satunya yang kau miliki jika ada di posisi yang sama sepertiku kan?"

Wajah seram Kiyoteru tidak berubah, dia mendekati Len dan memegang pundak Len. Len langsung kejang sekali dengan keras. Dia menatap wajah gurunya seakan melihat monster, tapi kemudian wajah monster itu tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Lain kali katakan dulu padaku jika kau membawa ponsel di sekolah, aku akan memintakanmu izin. Tapi, jangan pakai saat jam pelajaran berlangsung."

Rahang Len serasa jatuh kebawah lantai, gurunya yang aneh tersebut pergi dengan melambaikan tangannya dan senyuman hangat seakan dia adalah perwujudan dari apa yang kau sebut 'niat baik'.

'Aku tidak sangka Kiyoteru orangnya cukup aneh, aku seakan melihat senyuman gay di sana.' Pikir Len.

.

.

.

"Dimana? Dimana? Dimana?!"

Tidak ketemu.

Dua kata itu mencerminkan keadaan Len sekarang, ponselnya jatuh dan dia tidak tahu ada dimana.

Dia hampir menyusuri semua jalan yang dia lalui tadi, ruang kelas, aula olahraga, ruang ganti, kantin, atap, halaman belakang sekolah, lorong-lorong, dan…

"Ruangan klub itu." Len langsung teringat.

"Apa maksud Miku mengatakan kalau aku akan kembali ke sana karena hal ini? Dia memberiku kunci karena hal ini? Saat dia berkontak denganku dia pasti mengambil ponselku! Dasar tangan licin! Masih sempat saja bercanda di saat serius seperti itu! Aku akan membalasnya saat bertemu besok!"

Len berjalan dengan nada kesal ke ruangan klub, tapi dia memelankan langkahnya yang berisik itu. Pasti penjaga gerbang sudah mulai patroli jam segini, dia harus menjaga kehadirannya sekecil mungkin kalau tidak mau ditemukan dan mendapat masalah. Len mengeluarkan kunci dari sakunya, membuka pintunya, menutupnya, kemudian menguncinya kembali supaya si penjaga tidak bisa membuka pintunya selama Len mencari ponselnya. Cuma sekedar tindakan pencegahan.

"Orang itu! Awas saja! Dia membuatku harus menghindari penjaga gerbang sialan itu untuk keluar dari sekolah!" Len geram dengan nada yang pelan, orang yang dia maksud 'orang itu' mungkin Yuuma, mungkin juga Miku.

Klek!

Pintu sudah terkunci.

Len berbalik.

Saat itulah hal aneh terjadi.

Ada seorang wanita, pandangan mereka bertemu.

Wanita ini —Tidak perempuan ini juga memandangnya seakan tatapan Len adalah hal yang aneh baginya, dia belum pantas dipanggil wanita, tubuhnya yang lebih kecil dari Len dan wajahnya yang seperti anak-anak, mirip mungkin dengan wajah Rin atau Aria, membuatnya terlihat sangat muda.

Tatapan mereka berdua masih saling berbalas hingga beberapa detik, tapi Len yang pertama melepas pandangannya.

Si perempuan juga langsung melepas pandangannya dari Len, dia kemudian menghampiri Len, membawa vas kecil dan seakan menerbangkannya di wajah Len dengan tangannya.

'Dia pasti takut.' Pikir si perempuan.

Tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa.

'Eh?'

Perempuan ini kembali mengambil barang lain, buku dan vas, dia seakan menerbangkan keduanya dengan gerakan mistis dari tangannya di hadapan Len. Len yang sedang sibuk mencari akhirnya mengedutkan otot di dahinya, dia kemudian memegang kedua lengan si perempuan dan berteriak lantang.

"APA YANG KAU MAU, HAH?!"

Si perempuan sampai terkejut dan menjatuhkan buku dari genggamannya.

"Suara siapa itu?!"

"Oh! Sialan!"

Len mengenali suara tersebut, si penjaga gerbang, karena bentakan Len mungkin si penjaga gerbang menangkap keberadaannya. Len langsung menarik si perempuan yang berpakaian cukup aneh tersebut tepat di samping pintu dan berjongkok di sana. Saat si penjaga menyorotkan senternya ke dalam ruangan dari kaca di pintu, dia tidak mendapati siapapun di sana, si penjaga juga memastikan pintu sudah terkunci.

"Mungkin cuma perasaanku." Lalu si penjaga pergi.

Len mendecakkan lidahnya.

"Hampir saja."

Len mengalihkan pandangannya ke perempuan aneh di sampingnya, dia tidak memakai seragam, malahan sebuah baju minim yang Len tidak tahu apa namanya melekat di tubuhnya, Len ingat sebuah pakaian dari China saat melihatnya, tapi Len lupa apa namanya. Bentuknya agak berbeda, dia bisa melihat rok yang pendek dan juga belahan dada si perempuan.

'Be—besar! Setingkat dengan Ring!' Pikir Len.

Len langsung melepas tangannya dari si perempuan ketika wajahnya memerah, karena gerakan kasar tersebut, si perempuan agak terjerembab, kemudian sesuatu keluar dari saku perempuan tersebut, itu ponsel Len.

Len menatap si perempuan dan ponselnya bergantian agak lama, kemudian nada kesal keluar dari mulut Len.

"Ini ponselku! Jadi kau yang mencurinya?! Aku harus minta maaf pada Miku deh kalau begini. Kapan kau mencurinya?! Yah, masa bodo'lah, yang penting ponselku sudah kembali." Dengan nada pelan, Len berbicara agak membentak. Sayangnya si perempuan masih dalam ekspresi terkejutnya.

Len mendecakkan lidahnya lagi dan hendak keluar ruangan, tapi saat Len hendak mengambil kunci di sakunya, si perempuan memegang lengan Len.

"Tunggu…" Ucap si perempuan.

"Kau bisa melihatku?!" Lanjut si perempuan terkejut.

Len berbalik dengan wajah kesal.

"Ya bisalah dasar bodoh! Memangnya kau ini apa?! Hantu?!" Jawab Len.

PLAK!

Si perempuan menampar Len, dan Len merespon tamparannya langsung dengan membentak ke wajah si perempuan.

"Ngapain sih?! Ngajak ribut?!" Teriak Len, walau agak lebih pelan agar tidak lagi ketahuan oleh si penjaga gerbang.

Perempuan itu terkejut karena Len langsung mengarah padanya untuk membentaknya. Si perempuan tertawa, dia tertawa. Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aku tahu ini akan menjadi hal seru! Tapi tidak kusangka akan seseru ini!"

Si perempuan mundur, tapi kemudian kakinya mulai mengambang di udara, dia terbang dengan lancar di hadapan Len dan berputar-putar di ruangan. Len langsung tersungkur, dia terjatuh ringan.

"Makhluk apa kau?! Trik apa yang kau gunakan?!"

"Perkenalkan, aku Yuezheng Ling! Aku hantu di ruangan, tidak… Di sekolah ini!"

Seketika Len langsung mengangguk kencang dan mempercayai perkataan perempuan itu.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Jadi kau benar-benar hantu? Jadi itu alasanmu menerbang-nerbangkan vas dan buku di hadapanku agar terlihat seperti fenomena gaib, begitu?" Tanya Len.

"Paling tidak itulah maksudku, tapi siapa sangka kau bisa melihatku, aku tidak menyangka! Sejak aku meninggal di gedung ini, aku terus gentayangan tanpa ada yang bisa melihatku! Ini keajaiban!" Ucap Ling dengan riang, rambut hitamnya yang dikepang panjang bergerak kesana-kemari mengikuti gerakan kepala Ling.

'Pantas ukuran 'itunya' sama dengan Ring, namanya juga mirip, Ling. Pengucapan namanya mirip di lidahku*' Ucap Len dalam hati sambil kembali melirik dengan cepat ke salah satu tempat di tubuh Ling.

'Memangnya semua orang yang bernama 'ing' itu pasti itunya besar ya?' Len mulai mengambil kesimpulan sendiri sambil tetap mencuri pandang dari salah satu bagian di tubuh Ling.

"Jadi, kapan kau mengambil ponselku?" Tanya Len.

"Saat kau di ruangan ini sebelumnya bersama perempuan berambut panjang di kuncir dua tadi siang. Kau tidak melihatku waktu itu?" Tanya Ling kemudian.

"Tidak, tapi aku merasakan ada yang memandangiku, sepertinya itu dirimu. Satunya lagi pasti pandangan dari si anak aneh pembawa pedang itu dari celah jendela. Jadi, kenapa sekarang aku bisa melihatmu?" Ucap Len menjawab Ling dan bertanya lagi.

"Entah, aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi ini seru, akhirnya setelah ratusan tahun aku bisa berinteraksi dengan orang lain lagi!" Ucap Ling.

"Ratusan tahun?! Berapa lama sih kau sudah mati?!" Teriak Len.

"Entah, aku sudah lupa. Aku tidak hanya bisa terbang, aku juga bisa mengganti pakaianku dengan hanya membayangkannya, seperti bagaimana aku membayangkan untuk terbang, aku cukup membayangkannya! Hei, mau lihat aku ganti pakaian?" Tawar Ling.

Len bersemu merah.

"Ayolah, _nee-chan_ ini tahu kalau kau daritadi melihat ke arah dada _nee-chan_. Kau suka kan? Kau bisa memilikinya kalau mau, jangan khawatir, _nee-chan_ masih perawan kok!" Ucap Ling lagi dengan nada ceria.

"Ha—hah? Kenapa juga aku harus?! Kau sudah mati lama! Teknisnya kau itu nenek-nenek yang sudah tua! Kenapa juga aku harus mau dengan nenek-nenek?! Dan kenapa nenek-nenek sepertimu memanggil dirimu _nee-chan_?! Jijik tahu! _Obaa-chan_ lebih baik!"

"_Mou_… Jangan begitu, walau _nee-chan_ ini sudah meninggal ratusan tahun lalu, tapi _nee-chan_ ini meninggal saat berumur 19 tahun, jadi seharusnya sekarang aku lebih tua darimu 2 tahun dari segi umur asli. Jadi tidak apa-apa kan kalau memanggil diriku _nee-chan_?"

Len kembali tergoda sekaligus rishi dengan nada bicara Ling.

'Hantu ini!'

"Aku pergi!"

Len langsung berdiri.

"Tu—tunggu! Jangan pergi dulu. Aku sangat senang karena ada orang lain yang bisa melihatku, dan kau ingin menghilangkan kesenangan itu dalam sekejap? Apa kau tidak kasihan? Aku sudah ratusan tahun menunggu hal ini! Juga, aku merasa hanya kau yang bisa melihatku, tidak ada orang yang lain lagi… Jadi…" Tanpa Len duga, sosok hantu di depannya mulai terisak.

Len langsung kaget dan panik, dia tidak senang kalau ada orang yang menangis di hadapannya. Dia kembali duduk di sofa di hadapan Ling dan melipat tangannya.

"Baiklah! Baik! Aku akan di sini lebih lama, tapi biarkan aku menghubungi adikku! Aku akan menyuruhnya ke rumah Miku dan mengunci pintu rumah rapat-rapat!" Len mengeluarkan ponselnya, jadi rencana Len, kalau dia pulang dia akan langsung menjemput Rin dari rumah Miku.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita bicarakan?" Tanya Len saat sudah selesai menelpon Rin.

Ling menerawang langit, kemudian dia nyeletuk.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membicarakan tentang diri kita sendiri? Kau bisa memulainya dari dirimu, ceritakan semuanya! Tidak perlu kau tahan! Kau ada masalah kan? Masalah yang sangat besar dan gelap, kau tidak bisa mengelabui penglihatanku yang sudah melihat berbagai ekspresi manusia selama ratusan tahun gentayangan!" Ucap Ling bangga, akhirnya Len menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah, tidak ada gunanya juga aku menyembunyikan sesuatu, pasti kau sudah melihat semuanya saat melihat aku dan Miku di ruangan ini. Lagipula menceritakan ceritaku pada hantu tidak akan membuat ceritaku ini tersebar kemana-mana, lagipula bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang kalau hanya aku yang bisa melihatmu?" Ucap Len.

"Anggap saja pelampiasan emosi." Lanjut Len.

Ling bersenandung riang dengan wajah yang tersenyum lebar.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Jadi begitu."

Len menceritakan semuanya, mulai dari masa kecilnya, masalah keluarganya, hidupnya selama itu, perjalanan di sekolahnya hingga dia kalah dari pencalonan ketua OSIS dan berakhir di ruangan menyedihkan ini, dengan nada yang meledak-ledak seakan dia sudah menahan semuanya sendiran selama ini, benar-benar pelampiasan emosi.

Ling menyimak semuanya dengan seksama, dia sangat tertarik, sudah ratusan tahun lamanya dia tidak mendengar cerita dari seseorang, apalagi dari orang yang penuh masalah seperti Len.

"Hidupmu berat juga ya…"

"Begitulah."

Len melihat jam di ponselnya.

"Sial! Ini sudah jam 10 malam! Kapan aku pulang?!"

Len berdiri lagi dari sofa.

"Aku akan pulang dulu! Kau bisa menceritakan milikmu besok!"

Seketika Ling langsung ingin menangis lagi.

Seorang Kagamine Len, kalah dari hantu.

"Baiklah! BAIK! Aku akan menginap di sini! Tapi ingat, pagi-pagi sekali aku akan pulang! Aku tidak mau ke sekolah dengan bau tidak enak!"

Len menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa dan melihat Ling yang tersenyum lagi. Len menghubungi Rin lagi, dan mengatakan kalau dia akan menginap di rumah teman.

'Tapi, aku baru sadar, hantu juga punya senyum yang manis.' Wajah Len seketika memerah.

'Len! Apa kau akan tenggelam ke setiap gadis yang kau temui?!' Pikir Len lagi, dia menggelengkan kepalanya, mengingat pernah merasakan hal yang sama ke Aria.

Di lain tempat…

.

.

.

"_Nii-chan_, aku tau kau berbohong, terdengar dari suaramu di panggilan tadi." Rin menggumam.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Rin?" Tanya Miku.

"Tidak, tidak kok!"

"Oh…"

'Dan apa-apaan tadi? Aku bisa mendengar suara perempuan walau hanya senandung kecil! Dimana kau sebenarnya _nii-chan_?!' Pikir Rin, Len… Sebaiknya kau menyiapkan dirimu ketika pulang.

.

.

.

"Di suatu tempat di China, mungkin saat itu, sedang zaman berakhirnya perang dunia pertama. Aku juga agak lupa, mungkin lebih jauh dari itu, atau mungkin di atas zaman itu." Ucap Ling.

"Gila! Lama banget! Kau ingin berdongeng?!" Len berteriak kesal.

"Akan kuceritakan dengan cepat!" Ucap Ling dengan kesal atas kekesalan Len.

.

.

.

"Ayo kak! Kita harus cepat berangkat!"

Ya, itu suara Ling, 19 tahun. Ada di sebuah dermaga kecil di pelabuhan yang penuh dengan kapal pedagang seperti pasar.

Ling adalah penggemar dari cerita-cerita kuno China sebagai negerinya para pedagang. Dimulai dari saat dia kecil, dia sering diceritakan cerita tentang bagaimana kegigihan orang China, mulai dari yang pertama… Saat China menjual sutra pada kekaisaran paling hebat di masanya, Kekaisaran Romawi melalui jalur Sutra yang panjangnya bukan kepalang. Ling kecil sudah dijejali berbagai cerita yang membuatnya menaruh rasa kagum kepada para pedagang, dia bercita-cita sebagai pedagang dan pergi mengelilingi dunia saat sudah besar.

Berumur 19 tahun, Ling akhirnya bisa mewujudkan impiannya, bersama kakaknya Longya di sebuah perahu pedagang yang mereka miliki sendiri dari hasil kerja keras mereka.

Ini adalah hari keberangkatan mereka. Mereka berniat pergi ke negeri kepulauan yang sering disebut surganya rempah-rempah oleh para pedagang China, Nusantara, sebagai awal perjalanan mereka.

"Cepat kak! Aku tidak mau menunggu malam!"

"Sabar Ling, kakak belum menyiapkan semua perbekalan."

Tidak menunggu waktu lama, perjalanan mereka di mulai. Pergi ke Nusantara melewati jalur lepas pantai benua Asia, mereka sampai dengan selamat.

Setelah mendengar berbagai macam perbincangan di daerah yang merupakan jalur perdagangan dunia tersebut, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke Eropa, sebuah negeri jauh yang berisikan orang berkulit putih. Mereka mendengar kalau rempah-rempah akan sangat laku di sana.

Mereka berencana melewati Samudra Hindia untuk pergi ke Eropa, sekaligus singgah di negeri kerajaan terpesat saat itu, India. Tapi takdir berkata lain, jiwa muda mereka sebagai pengembara bangkit ketika mendengar keganasan Samudra Pasifik. Mereka ingin ke Eropa melalui jalur timur. Walau awak kapal berkali-kali mencegah, tapi Longya, yang merupakan kapten kapal sudah memiliki keputusan yang bulat.

Dimulailah perjalanan mereka, mereka singgah lagi sebuah negeri bernama Burma sebelum melewati Pasifik. 6 bulan perjalanan itu terasa sangat menyenangkan sekaligus seru bagi Ling. Sebelum mereka tahu, takdir membengkokkan jalurnya ke arah neraka yang baru terlahir di sana.

Sebuah badai besar menangkap kapal mereka di laut timur Jepang, tidak jauh dari ibukota baru Tokyo. Mereka dibajak, kapal mereka diserang oleh perompak.

"Lari Ling! Lari!"

Kakaknya menyuruh Ling lari dengan sekoci kecil di badan kapal, dia menangis, melihat kakaknya dibunuh dengan brutal oleh para perompak. Sebelum Ling sadar, wajahnya sudah tertangkap oleh para perompak yang berbicara bahasa yang dia tidak mengerti dan menangkap Ling juga sebelum Ling sempat kabur.

.

.

.

"Aku pingsan di sana dan berakhir di sini, di Jepang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selama aku pingsan. Waktu aku bangun, aku berada di sebuah ruangan, dan aku bisa melihatnya…" Ling berhenti pada ceritanya.

"Melihat apa?" Len sadar, Len membuat Ling menangkap sebuah kenangan lama yang mengerikan dari dalam memori Ling.

Diikuti oleh instingnya, Len menghampiri Ling dan menutup tubuh Ling dengan almameter yang dia pakai.

"Kau bisa menghentikannya jika mau." Ucap Len.

"Tidak… Aku akan melanjutkannya."

.

.

.

"Dimana aku?"

Ling terbangun dengan tangan yang diikat ke atas, dia duduk di lantai kasar dari kayu tanpa alas apapun, tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya takut.

Ling melihat hal lain, perempuan-perempuan di kanan dan kirinya, diikat dengan cara yang sama, beberapa diantaranya memiliki lebam di wajahnya, bahkan ada beberapa yang tidak memakai pakaian atasnya, dengan kata lain telanjang dada, Ling melihatnya juga… Lebam dimana-mana di tubuh para perempuan itu bisa dilihat oleh Ling. Ling tahu kalau mereka masih hidup, tapi Ling tetap takut.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Ling tidak bisa melepaskan ikatannya. Dia menggigil ketakutan. Dia terus memanggil nama kakaknya, ibunya, ayahnya, semua keluarganya dalam gertakan kecil… Dia ketakutan setengah mati.

Saat itulah, salah seorang perempuan di sampingnya membuka matanya.

"Kau… Anak baru…?"

Ling tidak menjawab.

"Ini… Sudah… Takdirmu… Terimalah… Mungkin akan… Sakit di… Awalnya… Tapi… Kau… Akan… Terbiasa." Perempuan itu tersenyum terpaksa di hadapan Ling.

Ling makin takut dan wajahnya mengkerut, dia melihat senyuman itu bagai senyuman iblis yang menghasutnya.

Dia berteriak histeris, dia sudah mencapai puncak rasa takutnya. Ling tidak bisa lagi menahan dirinya.

.

.

.

"Aku bunuh diri saat itu. Aku menggigit lidahku sendiri. Aku belum merasakan apapun dalam hidupku yang singkat, aku bahkan tidak tahu apa itu cinta… Aku memilih mati daripada diperbudak orang-orang brengsek itu dan dijual sebagai budak." Ucap Ling.

"Saat itulah, aku bisa merasakan diriku lagi, tapi bukan sebagai manusia, melainkan sebagai hantu. Aku gentayangan di daerah ini. Saat tempat ini masih rumah kecil, aku bahkan tidak bisa melangkah keluar dari pintunya, saat tempat ini menjadi gedung sekolah berpagar dan besar seperti sekarang, aku bisa melangkah keluar gedung, tapi tidak keluar pagar. Sepertinya ada daerah yang menjadi patokan dimana aku bisa gentayangan… Ratusan tahun, aku sendiri, tidak pernah merasakan indahnya dunia. Apa kau tahu rasanya sendirian selama itu? Terjebak di tempat yang sama terus menerus dan hanya bisa melihat orang-orang yang hidup dengan tatapan iri?"

Len tertegun, dia terdiam.

"Aku terus meratapi takdirku, di tengah manusia yang terus berubah selama ratusan tahun. Aku terus menjadi diriku sendiri, tidak berubah selama ratusan tahun itu pula. Sepertinya kita sama ya… Kita dikhianati takdir. Perjalananku berakhir tragis, hidupku berakhir menyedihkan... Tidak ada bedanya dengan takdir yang mebuatku menjadi hantu gentayangan, makin aku memikirkannya, itu terasa semakin menjijikan." Ucap Ling lagi, dengan nada marah yang ditahan.

Len menggeleng, dia meletakkan tangannya di kepala Ling.

"Sekejam apapun takdir, itu sudah berlalu, tidak ada gunanya menangisi susu yang tumpah. Bukannya sekarang kau punya orang yang bisa diajak bicara? Yah, walau aku tidak menjamin bisa ada terus untukmu." Ucap Len.

Kali ini Ling yang tertegun.

Ling mengusap matanya. Dia mengerti, dia tahu dari cerita Len. Saat Len baru bertemu seorang gadis yang sama menyedihkannya dengan dirinya, bernama Aria. Len hanya ingin membantu orang lain, walau dia harus berkata bohong dalam prosesnya, seperti bagaimana Len berkata akan terus bersama dengan Aria… Walau akhirnya Len melepas janjinya… Walau Aria tidak marah sama sekali terhadap Len.

Ling tahu, Len hanya ingin berguna untuk orang lain, tapi Len masih terjebak di antara masa lalunya, takut jika dirinya hanya akan menjadi beban bagi orang lain.

"Sepertinya kita bisa akrab." Ucap Ling pelan.

"Hah?"

"Jadi begitulah cerita dari Yuezheng Ling! Itu alasan kenapa Ling masih perawan! Jadi bagaimana menurutmu? Apa kau akan menerima _nee-chan_ ini dengan lapang dada~~?" Ling kembali ke mode cerianya, menggoda Len.

Sayangnya hanya erangan yang Ling dapatkan.

"Jangan… Bodoh…"

Ling melihat Len di sampingnya, Len terjatuh di pundak Ling dengan lemas. Sepertinya dia mengantuk, pikir Ling. Ling menyadarinya dari kantung hitam di bawah mata Len, menandakan Len jarang tidur.

Ling mengambil almameter Len dan kemudian bersandar juga di kepala Len. Menutupi tubuh mereka berdua dengan almameter tersebut, Ling ikut memejamkan matanya dalam senyum.

"Terima kasih Tuhan… Kau memberiku kebahagiaan, bahkan di kematianku."

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"_Dia, belum tahu indahnya dunia…"_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 20 selesai~

Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Apa kalian dapat pairnya di sini? #PLAK

Yap! KiyoxLen #KAGAK! #BERCANDA #JANGANDIBAWASERIUS

Chapter depan tentang masalah Yuuma, saya harap kalian menyiapkan mental karena cerita Yuuma lebih berat dari cerita Ling ^^ (Sepertinya)

Ada yang sadar? Sepertinya posisi main chara perempuan agak bergeser ya? IA dan Miku belum bakal dapat banyak peran di chapter-chapter ke depan, peran masih akan penuh diambil Len. Lama nggak liat IA ya? Jangan kangen, nanti bakal ada chapter untuk trio sendiri ^^

Ada bintang kecil di atas, saat Len berkata pengucapan Ling dan Ring sama, kalian tahu lidah orang Jepang? Mereka tidak bisa bicara 'L' karena tidak ada huruf 'L' dalam bahasa domestik mereka, itu yang saya maksud. ^^

Balas review~

* * *

-To reviewer named Julian Robert:

* * *

Oke! Ini udah lanjut! Makasih ya udah review~

* * *

-To reviewer named Ryouta:

* * *

Iya, tuh om-om jadi guru XD

Makasih ya atas pujiannya, makasih juga udah review~ Ini udah lanjut~

* * *

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Dunia —Baginya (Bagian 2)

_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Minna-san~  
Ohisashiburi desu~_

Salam saya dari pertama buat fict sampai sekarang gak pernah berubah ya? :3

Hmmm… Chapter kemarin itu… Ada satu typo yang fatal banget, tapi saya langsung ganti di hari kedua setelah update… Ya sudahlah, nggak usah dibahas lagi.

Langsung mulai!

_Kisah Sebuah Senja_

_Main Character: Kagamine Len, Hatsune Miku, IA  
Main Pair: Guess who? Anybody want to answer and try to solve this question? :3_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
UTAUloid © Owner creator  
Fanloid © Creator_

_Summary :_

_"'Lebih baik kau mati saja!' Aku terbangun dari mimpi burukku lagi, andai saja-andai saja ada seseorang yang bisa membantuku menghilangkan mimpi buruk ini./'Kau bisa!' 'Jangan bohong!' 'Aku tidak akan berbohong!' 'Kalau begitu, berikan aku tujuan hidup!'/ Setelah berbagai peristiwa, akankah aku bisa menerima senyuman seperti warna langit senja yang selalu aku sukai?/Cerita tentang Hikikomori berat, Penyanyi hebat dan Seniman berbakat! Kemana cerita ini akan berjalan?"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' (italic)_: Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutipsatu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
'**Abc**'/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Len…"

"Len…"

"Len… _Onee-chan_ ingin… Hmmm…"

Len menggeliat sebentar, kemudian dia mulai menggerakan kepalanya. Dia merasa posisi tidurnya tidak enak. Sambil berkedip beberapa kali, dia mulai membuka matanya.

"Dimana ak —Guryaaa?!"

Len memekik pelan.

Ling di sampingnya, mereka tidur bersama, dalam posisi duduk.

"Apa yang terjadi semalam?" Len memegang kepalanya sambil menggeleng lemah.

"Len… Kau hebat… Hmmm…"

Ling mengigau sedikit.

"Hah?"

"Kau hebat… Semalam…" Gumam Ling lagi, seakan menjawab seruan bingung dari Len.

"?!"

Len langsung terkejut.

'Apa yang aku lakukan semalam?! Apa kita melakukan… Tidak, tidak! Aku ingat langsung tidur semalam… Tidak, tidak, aku tertidur! Tidak mungkin terjadi apa-apa, tapi kalau dia mengatakan hal itu, berarti ada sesuatu… Tidak, tidak…!' Pikiran Len ribut sendiri.

Len menatap Ling intens, satu tatapan, dia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Di—dia hantu! Memangnya aku bisa melakukan apa?! Tapi, aku bisa melihat dan menyentuhnya… Tapi…" Len tertawa pelan dengan terpaksa.

Zoom.

Zoom.

Zoom…

Mata Len tidak bisa lepas dari Ling, pikirannya masih bingung, dia bingung apa yang terjadi selama dia tidur. Mungkin bisa terjadi sesuatu, mungkin juga tidak, atau mungkin juga Len hanya terlalu paranoid.

Bibir merah muda Ling terlihat manis, wajahnya sangat damai, rambutnya tergerai dan kepangannya lepas. Bajunya sangat minim, tapi itu tidak membuatnya serasa kedinginan, yah… Itu karena dia hantu. Tapi, sejenak, Len tidak bisa melepas pandangannya dari hantu yang satu ini.

"Kau… Len… Aku… Mengagumimu…"

Saat itu Len sadar, Len mengatakan hal yang cukup memalukan semalam kepada Ling. 'Aku akan disampingmu' atau sesuatu seperti itu memenuhi pikiran Len sekarang. Len sudah membuat janji palsu lagi, janji baru yang hanya akan berakhir menyedihkan, lagi.

Len tahu maksud dari kata 'hebat' yang dikatakan Ling dalam gumaman tidurnya mungkin hanya rasa kagum karena walau Len merasakan masa lalu yang menyakitkan, dia masih bisa meyakinkan Ling, meyakinkan padanya kalau Len bisa menunjukan sisi indah dunia yang belum pernah lama dirasakan oleh Ling selama hidupnya.

Seharusnya, Ling lebih berpengalaman daripada Len, tapi, pada dasarnya apa yang dialami Ling hanyalah laut dan laut, bukan keindahan di daratan atau keindahan dunia yang sebenarnya ada saat ini. Hanya melihat ombak tidak selalu begitu menyenangkan, memang Ling pernah lintas negara waktu hidup, tapi peradaban belum semaju sekarang, Ling belum cukup merasakan banyak kesenangan walau mungkin pula dia sempat senang bisa berlayar waktu hidup. Dia hanya melihat perkembangan manusia dari dalam gedung ini, dia tidak tahu apa yang ada di luar area ini.

Len berdiri, dia meninggalkan almameternya di pelukan Ling, membiarkan itu menutupi tubuh Ling. Dia menyandarkan Ling dengan lembut ke sisi sofa dari yang semula bersandar di pundaknya.

"Ini… Pastikan kau jaga… Aku tinggalkan itu di sini, sehingga aku bisa kembali lagi ke sini dan… Me—mengobrol bersamamu lebih banyak." Len mengucapkannya, akhirnya dia mengucapkannya.

Sambil menggaruk dagunya dan menatap ke langit-langit, Len mengatakannya dengan malu. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Len tertarik dengan Ling, masih banyak pengalaman hidup Ling (atau mungkin pengalaman mati?) yang belum diceritakan kepada Len… Mungkin Len tertarik karena ini pertama kalinya berbicara dengan hantu.

Len keluar setelah menutup pintu pelan, sangat pelan hingga tidak ada suara saat kenopnya diputar atau saat daun pintu bertemu tembok dan tertutup rapat.

.

.

.

"Jam 4 pagi." Gumam Len.

"Sepertinya aku kepagian…" Len menggigil sambil mengatakannya.

Langit masih gelap, bulan masih bisa terlihat.

Dia berjalan pelan hingga Len merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh.

"Ini perasaanku saja atau memang lebih banyak tanda kehidupan di sekitar sini?"

Len bisa melihat tempat sampah terlihat penuh pagi-pagi di jalan setelah gerbang sekolah. Sangat aneh, menilai sampah-sampah selalu diambil tengah malam hingga pagi supaya tidak mengganggu aktivitas warga. Tapi daerah sekolah Len seharusnya diambil saat tengah malam karena tidak ada rumah warga disekitar sini sehingga petugas sampah tidak perlu menunggu sampah perumahan.

"Apa petugas sampah libur tadi malam?" Gumam Len.

Saat itu Len bisa merasakan sesuatu, sebuah aura aneh… Len sudah sering diintimidasi keadaan di sekelilingnya disetiap perlombaan yang dia ikuti waktu kecil. Perasaan aneh itu terasa lagi, sebuah… Sebuah tatapan benci yang diarahkan khusus kearahnya.

"Si—siapa di sana?!" Akhirnya Len berteriak di tempatnya. Suaranya menggema karena keadaan di sekitarnya sepi. Di tepi jalan hanya ada hutan, hutan kota. Sebenarnya hampir tidak ada tanda kehidupan biasanya di sekitar jalan karena para hewan seharusnya ada jauh di dalam hutan tersebut, dibatasi pagar agar tidak keluar ke pemukiman. Hutan itu cukup luas walau terpotong beberapa jalan beraspal di sana-sini, tapi luasnya bisa sampai hingga ke alun-alun perkotaan jika mengabaikan jalan-jalan yang memotong hutan dan dibatasi pagar yang lain di tepi jalan.

Sebuah sosok masuk ke pandangan Len.

"Si—siapa itu?!"

Len menegang, pikirannya sudah kemana-mana. Seperti yang sudah diberitahukan tadi, Len ternyata adalah jenis orang yang paranoid.

Ketika dia bisa melihat sosok itu dengan jelas, tatapan takut Len berubah menantang, dia mengenal sosok itu, sosok yang berkata akan membunuhnya apapun bayarannya.

"Kokonoe Yuuma."

"Kagamine Len."

Dua tatapan tajam itu bertemu dengan derit yang seakan terdengar saat kau menggesek dua buah gabus.

"Kau… Bermalam di sini?" Len yang pertama berbicara.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun demi hal yang tertunda, karena aku adalah prajurit yang tidak pernah meninggalkan misinya dengan kegagalan."

"Bukannya kau ksatria?" Tanya Len lagi.

"Itu tidak ada bedanya, pasukan khusus yang aku ikuti pada dasarnya adalah pasukan yang melindungi tuan putri Arstugna ke-14, Aria _hime-sama_ dengan melakukan banyak hal kotor, walau itu membunuh sekalipun. Itu tidak ada bedanya dengan kehidupanku sebelumnya." Jelas Yuuma.

"Sebelumnya? Apa kau tidak lahir di St—"

"Diam."

Nada dingin itu menusuk jantung Len dengan keras.

"Kau adalah ancaman, aku sudah memutuskan kau adalah keberadaan terbesar yang akan menyakiti _hime-sama_. Kau harus dimusnahkan."

Len mengepalkan tangannya, tapi dia kemudian melemaskannya, sebuah senyuman hambar yang tanpa emosi tertuju pada Yuuma dari wajahnya.

"Heh… Lakukan saja, toh, aku sudah lama hidup dalam penderitaan. Kau membunuhku dan semua selesai, kau dapatkan tujuanmu dan aku bebas dari kutukan." Ucap Len dengan nada mengejek.

Yuuma menarik tangannya yang sudah bersiaga di gagang pedang, dengan satu gerakan cepat dia langsung menghunuskan pedangnya pada Len. Tidak ada kata-kata bahkan setitik debu yang berterbangan juga seakan berhenti. Pada suasana gelap itu mereka berdua saling tatap dalam kebencian.

Impresi yang ditunjukan Yuuma saat bertemu dengan Len sudah mengakibatkan kebencian dan permusuhan. Tidak ada tatapan lembut atau rasa ingin menjadi teman di dalam tatapan itu.

Seperti peluru supersonik, Yuuma melesat dengan cepat dari jarak 100 meter di hadapan Len, semua itu hanya membutuhkan tidak lebih dari 10 detik saking cepatnya.

Pedang itu tepat ada di atas bahu Len, menyamping diagonal, siap menebas Len dari atas kanan ke kiri bawah. Sebuah tebasan dalam ysng langsung menyiksa target sebelum target mati, terlihat seakan Yuuma tidak akan memberikan kematian mudah untuk targetnya, Kagamine Len.

Pedang itu jatuh dan menebas Len dengan kuat. Memuntahkan darah dan juga menyobek kulit. Suara berderit antara pedang dan tulang terdengar kecil dan pekikan di mulut Len tertahan karena rasa sakit.

Atau seharusnya itu yang terjadi… Nyatanya pedang berhenti tepat di atas bahu, pedang itu menembus baju dan sedikit menyayat kulit manusia di hadapan Yuuma.

Bukan, tapi itu bukan kulit Len. Kenyataannya Len membelalak dengan apa yang terjadi di hadapannya.

"Yuuma, hentikan tindakan bodohmu. Ini perintah."

"A—A—Aria?!" Pekik Len.

Itu Aria yang menghentikan laju pedang, berlari dengan kencang entah darimana dan berdiri di hadapan Len, kakak kelasnya, untuk melindunginya. Sebuah pedang lain sudah ada di belakang leher Yuuma, menyentuhnya dengan tajam, ada sebuah rasa ngilu sekejap dari sakit akan tertusuk sebuah benda tajam yang dirasakan oleh Yuuma.

"Aku sudah siap menembus lehermu jikalau kau melukai salah satu saja dari Len-_dono_ atau _hime-sama _tadi. Berterima kasihlah pada _hime_ karena dia mengatakan cukup hentikan Yuuma, kalau bisa tanpa menyakitinya apalagi membunuhnya. Cukup hentikan dirimu, kata _hime_. Kau harus tahu posisimu, 'adik' ku."

Itu suara yang lain, bukan suara Aria. Itu suara Culnoza. Tapi Yuuma tidak menanggapi apapun perkataan Culnoza, dia hanya menarik pedangnya dan menjatuhkannya dengan tangan gemetar, matanya melotot, dia kemudian berlutut dan dengan suara yang menyesal tapi tidak bergetar, dia mengatakan hal ini.

"Penggal aku! Penggal aku Kakak! Ini adalah bentuk pengkhianatan karena sudah melukai _hime-sama_! Bunuh aku sekarang, Culnoza Scarlet! Sebagai penghinaan terhadap keluarga ksatria!"

Yuuma mengatakannya dengan teriakan, tidak ada getaran dalam suara itu. Tapi bibirnya bergetar dan Yuuma menggigit bibirnya sampai berdarah. Matanya melotot seperti akan keluar. Tangannya juga bergetar hebat…

"Berdiri Yuuma. Kau tidak salah apapun. Ini murni salahku, aku berlari ke arah bahaya, andai aku tertebas olehmu, kau tidak sengaja karena aku berlari ke arahmu adalah pilihanku sendiri. Kulitku hanya terlalu sensitif, tapi aku tidak menyangka tertimpa pedang saja bisa menyobeknya, yang terpenting kau dan _senpai_ bisa terhindar dari pertumpahan darah yang sia-sia. Aku sudah bersyukur karena itu."

Saat itu Yuuma mengangkat kepalanya, tangan putrinya terulur kepadanya. Yuuma menoleh ke belakang ke arah Culnoza, tapi Cul hanya mengangkat dagunya seakan berkata 'terimalah'. Yuuma dengan getaran hebat menerima tangan itu dan kemudian berlutut sambil menunduk.

Saat itu Len sadar akan yang terjadi. Dia langsung merogoh sakunya dan buru-buru mencari sesuatu di dalam sakunya. Dengan tergesa-gesa dia menarik benda itu setelah ketemu dan berkata sesuatu.

"Hentikan drama kerajaan ini! Kau terluka, Aria! Kalau tidak segera ditutup, lukamu akan infeksi! Aku tidak mau hal yang lebih buruk terjadi padamu disamping penyakitmu selama ini! Kau hanya terlalu baik, tapi pikirkan dirimu dahulu, baru orang lain!"

"Ah! _Senpai_."

Saat itu pemandangan yang tidak biasa terlihat. Yuuma memegang tangan Aria tapi Len menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundak Aria dari belakang dan menaruh plester di luka Aria. Seperti adegan ketika pacarmu akan diambil orang lain atau cinta segitiga atau semacamnya.

Sebuah retakan otot terpampang di dahi Yuuma.

BUAK!

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Yuuma menyundul kepala Len yang ada di bahu putrinya setelah Len selesai dari memasang plester.

"Dasar gak peka, bego! Emangnya orang Jepang itu gak bisa baca situasi apa?! Orang Jepang memangnya tidak tahu etika?! Kau hanya menyela pembicaraan orang dan menghancurkan suasana!" Yuuma tiba-tiba berteriak jengkel.

Saat itu Len kebingungan.

"Hah?! Tapi Aria terluka! Apa matamu buta?! Dasar maniak drama! Kembalilah ke kenyataan dan lihatlah situasi dengan matamu! Siapa yang lebih butuh perhatian, Aria atau suasana yang kau elu-elukan itu!" Balas Len.

"Yuuma… _Senpai_… To—tolong hentikan…"

"Pfft…" Culnoza menaha tawa.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Wahahahahahaha! Dua anak kecil mau saling bunuh!"

Di bangku di tepi jalan yang arahnya berlawanan dengan hutan dibelakangnya, mereka berempat duduk di sana. Bangkunya cukup lebar sehingga mereka berempat bisa duduk. Anehnya Yuuma dan Len tidak mau duduk bersebelahan apapun perintah Aria.

"Maafkan dia, dia hanya ingin terlihat keren di depan putrinya." Ucap Cul.

"Ka—Kakak! Apa yang kakak katakan?!" Yuuma memekik malu.

'Sifatnya sama sekali berbeda saat ada Culnoza, dan apa itu 'kakak'? Mereka saudara?' Pikir Len.

"Tapi, kalian berdua membuatku khawatir. Aku menelpon Rin-_chan_ setelah Yuuma tidak datang ke rumah karena curiga dan menanyakan tentang _senpai_, katanya _senpai_ menginap di rumah teman, tapi ketika aku menelpon Lui-_senpai_, Lui-_senpai_ berkata _senpai_ tidak ada dirumahnya. Aku curiga karena Yuuma selalu menatap _senpai_ tidak menyenangkan dari kemarin siang. Lalu aku mendapatkan informasi kalau Yuuma berkemah di hutan dekat sekolah. Aku akhirnya berasumsi kalau _senpai_ juga ada di sekolah." Ucap Aria.

'Jadi itu alasan tempat sampah terisi, dia bermalam dan makan di sekitar sini, sampahnya dia buang di tempat sampah tersebut.' Pikir Len untuk keanehan yang tadi sempat dia rasakan.

"Aku berharap kau tidak mengatakan Rin kalau aku menginap di sekolah, Aria. Lallu, kenapa kau hanya menelpon Lui?" Tanya Len.

"Aku bisa menjaga rahasia kok. Kenapa aku menelpok Lui-_senpai_? Karena hanya tinggal Lui-_senpai_ temannya _senpai_." Ucap Aria.

JEDEEER! Hati Len seakan remuk mendengarnya, memang Len tidak punya banyak kenalan, tapi ketika dikatakan oleh orang lain, sakitnya lebih terasa.

"Ke—kesampingkan hal itu sekarang! Kau terlalu baik tadi! Pikirkan dulu lukamu, bukannya 'mengangkat' si anjing penjaga itu duluan ke kenyataan!" Bentak Len.

"Hah?! Siapa yang kau bilang anjing penjaga?!" Yuuma memekik kesal.

Mata mereka saling bertatapan dengan emosi, tapi Culnoza menengahinya dengan pedangnya.

"Diam atau kupenggal kalian berdua." Ucap Cul dingin.

Perkelahian berhenti seketika.

"Aku sudah bilang 'kan _senpai_? Aku akan jadi yang melindungi, bukan yang terus melindungi mulai sekarang. Paling tidak biarkan aku membalas semua dukungan _senpai_ selama ini." Ucap Aria dengan senyum.

"Aku… Tidak melakukan apapun." Gumam Len dengan nada sedih.

Suasana hening, hingga Len akhirnya mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kenapa dia membenciku?" Ucap Len kepada Aria sambil menunjuk Yuuma.

"Waktu aku pulang ke St. Lucia pertama kali, aku menceritakan _senpai_ dan apa yang _senpai_ lakukan untuk membuat aku bisa percaya pada hidupku lagi. Yuuma selalu berkata sejak itu agar bisa bertemu _senpai_. Dia berkata 'aku ingin melihat orang yang bisa meyakinkan _hime-sama_'. Tapi, ketika aku pulang di lain waktu, setelah pemilihan ketua OSIS, aku menceritakan lagi semuanya yang terjadi. sejak saat itu Yuuma seakan tidak senang setiap aku mengatakan nama _senpai,_ apalagi menceritakan hal tentang _senpai_." Jelas Aria.

Akhirnya Len mengerti kenapa Yuuma selalu menatapnya tajam, Yuuma lebih emosional dari Aria, dia menangkap Len sudah menjatuhkan Aria lagi dan membuat harapan yang sia-sia untuk putrinya. Oleh karena itu Yuuma membenci Len. Sama seperti pikiran Len yang sudah menganggap kalau dia hanya berjanji kosong untuk Aria, sama seperti Len yang membenci dirinya yang hanya mengecewakan Aria. Walau sepertinya Aria sama sekali tidak terusik dengan hal itu.

Suasana kembali hening. Tidak ada pembicaraan. Matahari belum bersinar, tapi hawa dingin mulai menghilang sedikit demi sedikit. Waktu menunjukan jam 5 pagi. 5 menit berlalu tanpa suara, Aria akhirnya membuka mulut.

"Ceritakan masa lalumu _senpai_." Ucap Aria.

Len sedikit berpikir dan ragu karena ada Yuuma dan Culnoza, tapi dia menyanggupinya.

"Baiklah, lagipula tidak adil karena aku belum menceritakan apapun tapi sudah tahu masa lalu Aria."

.

.

.

"…" Aria terdiam. Len menceritakan semuanya, lengkap, dari awal sampai akhir. Culnoza mengangguk dan Yuuma acuh tak acuh walau mencuri dengar.

"…" Air mata mengalir dari mata Aria.

"?! Kau kenapa?!" Len terkejut dengan reaksi Aria yang tidak biasa. Aria langsung sadar dan mengusap matanya, dia kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Len dengan menoleh ke samping dan bergumam.

"Maaf. Aku hanya… Sedih mendengar masa lalu _senpai_. Tapi, bukan sedih yang mengejek! Maksudku sedih… Ya seperti menyakitkan untuk dirasakan…" Ucap Aria.

Entah bagaimana reaksi yang sehatusnya ditunjukan Len, tapi Len hanya tersenyum hambar.

"Sekarang Yuuma, ceritakan masa lalumu." Ucap Aria.

"Ta—tapi _hime_! Kenapa aku harus menceritakannya di depan orang ini—"

"Lakukan saja." Paksa Cul.

"Cih…"

,

,

,

"Aku tidak tahu dimana aku lahir, yang aku tahu, dari mantan pengasuhku. Aku dititipkan di depan pintu rumahnya, seorang bayi tanpa nama." Ucap Yuuma ogah-ogahan.

"Dimana?" Tanya Len.

"Amerika latin."

"HAH?! AMERIKA LATIN?!" Len langsung terkejut bukan kepalang.

"Singkatnya, aku hidup di sana hingga berumur tiga tahun. Di Brazil, aku diberi nama Rikyuu karena wajahku mirip orang Asia, sehingga aku diberi nama seperti orang Asia. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa nama itu ada artinya atau tidak." Ucap Yuuma.

"Lalu?" Lanjut Len.

"Aku dijual."

"HAH?! DIJUAL?! OLEH ORANG TUA ASUHMU?!"

"Aku dijual untuk membayar hutang. Di sana semua rumah menyimpan setidaknya satu pistol dan satu senapan semi-otomatis dan tiap orang membawa satu revolver. Mafia atau semacamnya menguasai setiap blok area di sana, kehidupannya menyedihkan, kekuatan berkuasa di sana. Setelah aku dijual, aku dibuat tidur dan ketika aku bangun, statusku ditetapkan sebagai budak. Aku masih tiga tahun kau tahu? Dan 2 tahun kemudian aku sudah ikut bekerja mengumpulkan berlian sebagai budak. Di Afrika."

"HAH?! BUDAK?! Memangnya kau hidup di zaman apa?! Perang dunia?!"

"Kau tidak tahu, dunia tidak selalu damai sama seperti yang kau pikirkan. Di tiap sudut bumi masih banyak hal yang tidak kau ketahui, masih ada perbudakan dan perdagangan manusia, itu adalah sisi gelap dunia. Kau yang tinggal di negara damai seperti ini tidak akan tahu apa-apa."

'Jadi itu alasannya dia seakan menyatakan dirinya dari medang perang… Tapi…" Pikir Len.

"Menilai dari perkataanmu, apa kau juga berperang di medang perang?" Tanya Len lagi.

Yuuma sempat terdiam.

"Saat berumur 8 tahun, pemberontakan terjadi di tempatku menjadi budak. Aku yang lelah karena selalu ditindas sebagai orang berkulit putih mengikuti pemberontakan dan membunuh majikanku sendiri. Aku mengira semuanya sudah selesai waktu itu, tapi aku masih anak kecil… Beberapa orang yang dendam dengan majikanku membawaku dan menjualku lagi… Lagi dan lagi hingga aku sampai di timur tengah, di sana aku dipekerjakan sebagai prajurit muda. Berjuang tanpa keahlian dan pengalaman agar tetap hidup, dipaksa terbiasa dengan senjata api dan ledakan. Menjadi orang yang familiar dengan darah dan pembunuhan. Aku dipaksa terus belajar dan belajar, bukan hanya tentang perang, tapi juga cara menguasai kemampuan negosiasi termasuk bahasa."

.

.

.

"Bangun bocah! Apa aku akan tidur terus?!"

BUAK!

Yuuma kecil keluar dari sebuah perti kargo barang yang besar, tubuhnya yang babak belur karena selalu dipukuli bergetar. Dia sangat kurus, hanya sepotong baju usang dan celana pendek yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Saat dia keluar dari kargo yang membawanya, dia melihat sekitarnya. Sebuah padang tandus yang dipenuhi perkemahan. Senjata api ada di sana-sini, kendaraan bersenjata tidak bisa lepas dari pandangan.

Yuuma tidak terlalu terkejut, dia sudah cukup sering melihatnya.

"Kau akan menjadi prajurit nak! Jadi pergilah dan ambil senjata itu!"

Yuuma ditendang dengan kasar ke arah sekumpulan senjata. Tubuhnya terjatuh dengan kasar di atas pasir. Tawa para orang kasar yang menendang Yuuma bisa terdengar.

"Besok kau akan langsung ke medan perang pertamamu. Lihat dan perhatikan dengan baik, kami akan mengajarimu cara berperang! Berusahalah agar tidak terbunuh karena peluru nyasar atau ledakan, kami tidak melindungi apapun pada tubuh murahmu itu!"

Yuuma tidak mengangguk, tidak juga menggeleng. Rasa sakit sudah sangat menjalar di tubuhnya. Tulangnya seakan bergeser dan terus berderit setiap dia berjalan. Perutnya tidak berhenti berbunyi karena rasa lapar.

Malamnya Yuuma tidak tidur, dia terus mengusap sebuah senapan otomatis yang dia pegang. Tidak ada ekspresi dalam mengusapnya, tidak kasar dan tidak juga lembut. Dia hanya menatap kosong senapan itu.

.

.

.

Pada hari perang, Yuuma mengikuti sekelompok prajurit berbaju lengkap dengan rompi anti peluru. Terlihat juga banyak anak seumurannya yang juga dipaksa berperang. Mereka hanya membawa senjata tanpa perlindungan apapun.

Alasan kenapa anak kecil diturunkan ke medan perang adalah untuk serangan psikologis, banyak orang tidak bisa menarik pelatuk karena musuhnya anak kecil dan hal itu sedang marak dilakukan di semua medang perang. Sedangkan kenapa para anak kecil tidak dilindungi atau diberi pelindung pada tubuh mereka sama sekali agar mereka bisa merasakan sakitnya peluru, agar mereka mengerti rasa sakit dan dengan terpaksa rasa takut akan kematian yang mereka alami akan membuat para anak-anak membalas orang yang menyakiti mereka.

Setelah perang pertamanya, hal tidak terduga terjadi. Yuuma… Membunuh semua tentara yang pergi bersamanya. Membebaskan para anak-anak di tengah padang pasir yang minim harapan hidup dan kembali ke perkemahan sendirian.

"Semua orang… Mati…"

Itu kebohongan paling buruk yang Yuuma katakan pada sisa pasukan di perkemahan. Dia dipukuli dan disiksa karena cara berbohongnya sangat buruk. Tidak mungkin ada orang yang berkata semua orang mati, tetapi membawa kepala mereka sebagai bukti kepada teman dari orang yang sudah mati. Itu hanya menggali kuburan sendiri, Yuuma hanya membuat dirinya menjadi tersangka utama dan membuat dirinya sendiri kesakitan seakan ingin mati.

Tapi hal itu tidak terjadi… Dia tidak mati.

Para prajurit lebih kejam dari yang dia kira, Yuuma tidak berteriak sedikitpun walau diberi 100 cambukan. Dia tidak berteriak walau disayat-sayat seperti sapi sembelih yang ingin diambil dagingnya. Dia juga tidak berteriak walau sesekali ditembaki seperti target sasaran pada pelatihan tembak. Setelah semua itu, dia hanya dirawat seadanya, pelurunya hanya dikeluarkan dari tubuhnya tapi lukanya tidak ditutup. Sayatan pada tubuhnya disiram alkohol agar tidak infeksi, tapi tidak ditutup agar perihnya bertahan hingga pagi. Bekas cambukan dan kulit yang koyak dipunggungya hanya ditutupi kain, tidak lebih.

Para prajurit bengis itu tidak membiarkan Yuuma mati dengan mudah. Dia dikurung dan disiksa berhari-hari. Hingga hari yang mengerikan terjadi. Yuuma bangun dari tempatnya dengan borgol masih pada tangannya dengan rantainya yang sudah putus. Malam itu, Yuuma… membantai seluruh perkemahan dalam sunyi.

.

.

.

Yuuma mengingkis lengannya di hadapan Len, dia juga memperlihatkan punggungnya. Banyak bekas luka yang tidak bisa sembuh ada di sana.

"Aku pergi dengan perbekalan dari perkemahan itu. Berjuang sebagai prajurit bayaran selama hampir 5 tahun. Tapi, bukan itu hal yang terburuk, bukan perangnya yang paling buruk. Bentrok antara ideologi dan agama yang terjadi di timur tengah adalah neraka yang sebenarnya. Semua perang mengatas namakan Tuhan mereka masing-masing. Mereka hanya orang bodoh yang ingin berperang tanpa alasan, dan aku berada di lingkungan bodoh itu selama hampir 5 tahun. Berada di tengah-tengah dunia idiot dimana orang hanya ingin membunuh satu sama lain."

Len terdiam mendengar cerita itu.

"Pada umur 13 tahun, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari Timur Tengah dengan perbekalan yang cukup. Berjalan di padang pasir ke arah yang aku tidak tahu. Mengikuti tumpangan kendaraan entah kemana. Suatu hari aku sampai di tepi laut, dengan nekat, aku menjadi penumpang gelap di sebuah kapal yang cukup besar. Suatu malam, kapal itu diserang karena masuk ke perairan negara lain tanpa izin, ternyata kapal itu adalah kapal penyelundup narkoba. Ditenggelamkan di selat Dover, aku akhirnya mencoba kabur dari sergapan keamanan Perancis dan masuk ke dalam Inggris sebagai imigran gelap. Menyamar sebagai warga di salah satu negara yang ada di benua yang katanya paling damai, Eropa. Berminggu-minggu aku di Inggris, hidup dengan mencuri karena tidak ada kekerasan bersenjata di sana. Hingga akhirnya pada suatu siang aku melihat Aria _hime _di kursi roda yang dalam perjalanan diplomasi, dia dikawal puluhan orang, aku tidak tahu statusnya saat itu. Tapi melihat dari keamanannya, aku berasumsi dia adalah orang penting, aku berpikir kalau aku bisa menculiknya dan meminta tebusan darinya, aku bisa hidup lebih layak dak kabur dari Inggris." Lanjut Yuuma.

.

.

.

"Aku akan pergi menculiknya."

Malam itu, Yuuma yang tidak tahu status Aria mencoba menyelinap ke sebuah kastil (yang Yuuma yakini Aria ada di dalamnya) dan menculik Aria.

"Penyusup! Ada penyusup!"

"Perketat keamanan di jalan keluar, sebar regu untuk menangkap penyusup tersebut! Kastil Edinburgh tidak boleh dipermalukan seperti ini!"

Suara beberapa orang bergema di dalam kastil. Yuuma remaja pada dasarnya memang punya keahlian bertarung, tapi menyusup seperti ninja adalah hal yang benar-benar berbeda, dia bahkan tidak sadar kalau dia sudah ketahuan.

Dengan terburu-buru Yuuma mencari di kastil besar, tapi targetnya ternyata sedang berjalan di hadapannya sendiri.

Dengan sigap, Yuuma menarik Aria dari kursi rodanya otomatisnya*, menggotongnya dan masuk ke salah satu kamar. Itu lantai tiga, mustahil bagi Yuuma melompat kabur ke bawah dengan membawa beban. Akhirnya Yuuma menunggu untuk ditemukan dan langsung bernegosiasi, membuat kesepakatan yang menguntungkannya dan kabur dengan jalur yang disediakan untuknya.

Tapi, ada yang tampak aneh. Yuuma tidak merasakan sedikitpun aura pada orang yang dia culik, dia tidak takut ataupun panik, dia sama sekali tidak peduli mau dia disandera atau tidak.

"Hei."

Suara itu mengangetkan Yuuma.

"Kau bukan warga Inggris kan? Wajahmu tidak seperti orang Eropa. Terlebih lagi, dari wajahmu, itu terlihat seperti wajah orang yang sudah merasakan kesakitan di dunia ini."

Yuuma terkejut dengan perkataan itu.

Tanpa basa-basi orang yang dia sandera mengatakan hal ini.

"Aku… Tertarik padamu, ingin jadi pengawalku? Aku ingin kau menceritakan banyak hal untukku." Ucap orang yang Yuuma sandera, Aria, sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Semenjak itulah, hal yang sama sekali berbeda terjadi dalam hidupku. Walau wajah _hime-sama_ sangat dingin waktu itu, aku bisa merasakan hatinya berharap kepadaku. Setelahnya aku menyerahkan diri dan diinterogasi, setelah berbagai cerita, mereka melepasku karena permintaan _hime-sama_. _Hime-sama_ ingin menjadikanku ksatria untuknya, walau beberapa halangan besar terjadi waktu itu. Tapi, akhirnya setelah mengetes kemampuanku dalam bertarung, aku ditetapkan jadi pengawal _hime-sama _dalam pengawasan Culnoza Scarlet, kakak angkatku. Setelah satu tahun masa percobaan, aku diangkat menjadi keluarga oleh keluarga ksatria Scarlet dan namaku menjad Rikyuu Schema Scarlet, _hime-sama_ menggabungkan suku kata terbelakang dari dua nama depanku dan memanggilku Yuuma." Ucap Yuuma.

"Aku diajari banyak hal dan pengetahuan yang aku belum tahu oleh _hime-sama_, dan aku mengajarkan bagaimana dunia pada _hime_ karena _hime_ tidak sering keluar rumah. Saat aku dengar _hime _akan pergi ke Jepang, aku tidak bisa pergi bersamanya karena masih harus menyelesaikan pemberontakan di St. Lucia. Ketika _hime-sama_ pulang, dia menceritakan dirimu, seakan kau penyelamatnya, seakan kau adalah orang yang membuat _hime_ ingin tetap hidup lebih dari apapun. Aku penasaran bagaimana sosokmu yang selalu _hime_ kagumi, tapi cerita selanjutnya tentang dirimu membuat aku terasa bodoh karena terlalu berharap padamu. Ketika aku sampai di Jepang sebagai pengawal pribadi _hime_, aku kecewa melihatmu… Kau… Kau hanya… Kau lebih buruk dari apa yang aku pikirkan." Kata-kata Yuuma selanjutnya tertuju untuk Len.

Len menggigit bibirnya sendiri dengan keras. Dia mengerti, dia tahu kenapa Yuuma bahkan memusuhinya, dia mengakui kalau dirinya sama seperti yang Yuuma katakan… Len hanyalah orang yang tidak bisa dipercaya untuk memberikan sebuah harapan pada orang lain, karena dia sendiri adalah wujud dari keputus asaan.

Tapi, harga diri Len tidak terima itu. Egonya yang memang menjadi lebih tinggi semenjak pemilihan ketua OSIS tidak mau menerima itu.

Len berdiri.

"Masa lalumu memang lebih menakutkan dariku. Tapi, ada satu hal yang tidak bisa kau lupakan, orang yang tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang sebelumnya dan mendapatkannya di kemudian hari, ratusan kali jauh lebih baik daripada orang yang pernah merasakan hal tersebut kemudian kasih sayang itu pergi darinya dengan cara yang terburuk." Kalimat yang sangat egois itu keluar dari mulut Len sebagai pembanding antara diri Len dan Yuuma.

Len berjalan pergi tanpa pamit, sayangnya dia berhenti.

Kata-kata Aria yang menghentikannya.

"_Senpai_, seberapapun orang kecewa padamu. Aku tidak pernah kecewa terhadap dirimu. Aku selalu mendukung _senpai_, aku tidak pernah benci apalagi dendam dengan diri _senpai_, karena _senpai_ adalah orang yang memberikanku alasan lagi untuk tetap hidup." Ucap Aria.

"Tapi, aku tidak… Melakukan apapun…"

"Tidak _senpai_, kau selalu ada untukku, dalam kondisi apapun, selama ini. Kau adalah orang yang paling memperhatikan diriku yang lemah ini. Kau ada untukku bukan karena rasa iba, jadi aku juga tidak ingin kalau _senpai_ hanya berpikir aku tidak pernah meninggalkan _senpai_ hanya karena rasa iba juga."

"Tidak, Aria. Aku sudah membuang janji kita. Aku yang terburuk."

"Tidak, _senpai_, tidak ada janji yang terbuang. Itu hanya belum ditepati, dan aku akan terus menunggu _senpai_ untuk menepati janji itu. Aku tahu aku hanya orang luar di dalam hidup _senpai_, tidak seperti Rin-_chan_ atau Miku-_senpai_.Tapi aku ingin mengerti tentang _senpai_, aku ingin tahu segalanya tentang _senpai_. Aku juga ingin menjadi bagian dari hidup _senpai_. Aku ingin bagaimana _senpai_ bisa mengisi hidupku seperti layaknya lukisan dan seni yang aku sukai."

Len terdiam, dia sudah tahu akan kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulut Aria setelah itu. Len tidak ingin mendengarnya, tapi dia tidak bisa kabur.

"Karena aku… Menyukai _senpai _lebih dari apapun…"

Len hanya pergi, menghilang dalam kegelapan.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"_Dia, sudah merasakan kejamnya dunia…"_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 21 selesai!

Ini kayaknya akan jadi chapter terpanjang, story only mencapai lebih 4K words! XD

Entah kenapa saya semangat banget mengetik chapter yang satu ini, mungkin karena saya harus menyesuaikan beberapa setting. XD

Minggu depan (minggu setelah lebaran, lebaran 17-18 kan? Berarti jum'at-sabtu, hari minggu besoknya saya tetep update. ^^) akan menceritakan masa lalu Kiyoteru dan juga keputusan Len. Stay tune~

Oh, yang dimaksud kursi roda otomatis itu, kursi roda yang ada tombolnya buat berjalan, jadi kalau di jalan rata, kursi rodanya masih bisa berjalan dengan lancar. Kalau dijalan bergelombang atau naik dan turun, mungkin masih perlu dibantu.

Selain itu, saya nulis kata 'kakak' bukannya 'onee-chan' atau semacamnya untuk Yuuma yang memanggil Culnoza. Kalau misalnya di percakapan, dia seperti menyisipkan kata 'sister' di tengah kalimat berbahasa Jepang atau sesuatu yang seperti itu. ^^

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Dunia —Bagiku (Bagian 3)

_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Minna-san~  
Ohisashiburi desu~_

Akhirnya sampai di penghujung arc, saya sudah tetapkan, cuma tiga bagian buat yang ini. Ke depannya, mungkin, mungkin loh ya, cuma tinggal seneng-senengnya Len dkk aja… (Mungkin #PLAK)

And, happy Ied Mubarok for everyone who celebrate it~ (ah, I celebarated it to)  
Forgive me for all my weakness and my mistake, sorry too if I've acted to nuisance to you all. ^^

Cekidot~

_Kisah Sebuah Senja_

_Main Character: Kagamine Len, Hatsune Miku, IA  
Main Pair: Guess who? Anybody want to answer and try to solve this question? :3_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
UTAUloid © Owner creator  
Fanloid © Creator_

_Summary :_

_"'Lebih baik kau mati saja!' Aku terbangun dari mimpi burukku lagi, andai saja-andai saja ada seseorang yang bisa membantuku menghilangkan mimpi buruk ini./'Kau bisa!' 'Jangan bohong!' 'Aku tidak akan berbohong!' 'Kalau begitu, berikan aku tujuan hidup!'/ Setelah berbagai peristiwa, akankah aku bisa menerima senyuman seperti warna langit senja yang selalu aku sukai?/Cerita tentang Hikikomori berat, Penyanyi hebat dan Seniman berbakat! Kemana cerita ini akan berjalan?"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' (italic)_: Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutipsatu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
'**Abc**'/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

'_Karena aku… Menyukai senpai lebih dari apapun…_'

"ARGH!"

"Kenapa?! Kenapa?! Aku tidak mau terus begini! Kenapa mereka tidak membenciku?!"

Len berteriak-teriak ketika sampai di kamarnya, kemarin hingga pagi tadi adalah hari yang panjang untuk seorang Kagamine Len.

Dia mendengar pengakuan Miku, dia menolak ajakan Miku, dia mendengar hidup dari seorang hantu, dia tidur bersama hantu, dia hampir dibunuh oleh ksatria, dia juga mendengar cerita seorang ksatria yang melawan dunia.

Orang mana yang tidak kepikiran jikalau mendapati semua itu?

Apakah Len bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu?

Salah, dia malah kebalikannya.

"_Nii-chan_? _Nii-chan_ tidak apa-apa?"

Suara Rin terdengar dari balik pintu.

Len turun dari kasurnya, kakinya melangkah berat di atas kayu yang menopang kamarnya di lantai dua. Tangannya menyentuh kenop, tapi Len tidak kunjung memutarnya.

"Hei, Rin."

Rin langsung mengurungkan niatnya untuk menanyakan dimana Len menginap semalam, suara perempuan yang terngiang di telinga Rin saat Rin ditelpon kakaknya masih menghantui pikiran Rin. Sayang, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakan itu semua.

"_Nii-chan_?"

"Apa kau pikir aku pantas dibenci?"

"Kenapa membahasnya lagi? Rin tahu _nii-chan_ sudah sering dibenci orang lain karena bakat _nii-chan_. Tapi, apakah dunia memang sekejam itu jika tetap membenci _nii-chan_ yang sudah tidak pernah menunjukan bakatnya lagi pada dunia?" Balas Rin.

"Tidak, bukan itu." Ucap Len.

"Lalu apa? Apa lagi? Apa lagi yang menahan _nii-chan _dengan pikiran itu? Apakah dibenci adalah harapan _nii-chan_ setiap hari?"

"Bukan, Rin… Bukan."

"_Nii-chan_, aku mendengar semuanya dari Miku-_nee_, _nii-chan_ menolaknya kan?"

Len terdiam.

"Aku tidak mau memaksa _nii-chan_, tapi, cobalah mempertimbangkannya lagi. Apa memang keadaan seperti ini yang _nii-chan_ inginkan?" Tanya Rin.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Rin akan berangkat duluan. Terserah _nii-chan _mau masuk sekolah atau tidak."

Tidak ada suara lagi setelah Rin pamit.

.

.

.

Len ingin tidur lagi, atau setidaknya itu yang dia inginkan. Ketika jarum panjang ada di angka 5 dan jarum pendek mendekati pertengahan 7 dan 8. Len malah mengambil seragamnya.

"Tidak ada gunanya berdiam diri di rumah." Gumam Len.

Len tidak mengerti, apakah hatinya sudah beku, ataukah tidak sama sekali? Semua hal berputar begitu kencang selama ini dengan Len sebagai porosnya. Apa yang terjadi kemarin bukanlah hal yang bisa Len abaikan begitu saja.

Situasi ini membuat Len bagai ada di persimpangan arah hidup yang baru. Jalan manapun yang Len ambil, hidupnya akan berubah, dan tidak ada pilihan untuk meninggalkan jalan tersebut. Apapun yang Len lakukan, apapun yang Len usahakan, dirinya tetap akan melangkah di salah satu jalan tersebut.

Dia tidak bisa lari, dia tidak bisa sembunyi. Kembali mundur memang bisa, tapi itu bukan pilihan, bukannya sudah dikatakan tadi?

Berlari mundur bukannya tidak boleh, tapi… Itu tidak ada saja di pilihan.

Situasi ini bagai saat dimana kau diberikan dua buah jalur ke depan, jalur belakang tidak tertutup, tapi sekuat apapun dirimu, jalur belakang tidak akan menerimamu kembali melewatinya.

Sebuah kisah linear.

Sebuah keadaan dimana Len tidak bisa terus diam apalagi tertangkap paradox yang berputar.

"Ini buruk." Ucap Len.

Kakinya yang lemas berjalan ke sekolah, saking lemasnya, kecepatan Len bahkan setingkat siput yang sedang menyeret cangkang di atas punggungnya dengan penuh usaha.

Len masih berpikir,

'Aku sudah menyerah, tapi kenapa mereka tidak meninggalkanku? Apa mereka hanya terperangkap perasaan? Apa mereka kasihan terhadapku? Konyol.'

Ya, itulah diri Len, dia tidak mau dikasihani. Dia adalah tipe orang yang akan dengan keras menolak beberapa pertolongan, terutama yang mengacu dengan tepat ke arah masalah pribadinya.

Len menganggap dirinya tidak perlu dikasihani, dia tidak mau terlihat lemah, kenyataannya dia yang paling lemah. Semua orang yang dia kenal, bahkan adiknya sendiri juga memiliki kisah hidup mereka sendiri, lantas… Kenapa mereka tidak menyerah seperti Len?

Ada, ada seseorang yang hampir menyerah, seharusnya dia kini bernasib sama dengan Len, menjadi orang tanpa tujuan hidup. Dialah Aria, tapi Len sendiri tidak sadar, apa yang Len lakukan malah membuat Aria ingin kembali menapaki jalur dalam hidupnya betapapun duri atau bahkan lubang ada di hadapannya.

Kenapa Len malah bisa menyelamatkan orang lain? Kenapa tidak dengan dirinya sendiri?

Apa Len hanya ingin tidak ada orang lain yang bernasib sama dengannya lagi?

"Jangan bodoh." Gumam Len.

Orang bilang cinta dan benci hanya setipis permukaan gelembung sabun.

Hal itu juga berlaku sama pada keajaiban dan hukuman.

Apa yang disebut harapan dan keputus-asaan hanyalah dua hal yang selalu mendekati manusia bersamaan, karena keduanya adalah satu kesatuan. Saking tipisnya sekat pemisah antara dua hal itu, ketika orang mendapat sebuah harapan, ada sekaligus keputus-asaan yang akan tercipta.

Kebahagiaan kita adalah aib bagi orang lain.

Sebaliknya juga, kebahagiaan orang lain adalah aib bagi kita.

Saking kompleksnya kedua hal tersebut, keduanya selalu jatuh bersamaan, menimpa dua entiti yang berbeda. Ketika satunya bahagia, satunya harus sengsara, itulah siklus yang diberikan dunia untuk manusia di dalamnya.

Len menarik hasil dari pemikirannya, apakah rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi tiap harinya, yang semakin dia rasakan setiap detiknya adalah hasil dari kesengsaraan yang jatuh ketika dia memberikan kebahagiaan dan harapan untuk orang di sekitarnya?

Berarti orang-orang disekitar-nyalah yang membuat dia sengsara.

Seharusnya, Len yang membenci dan memutus hubungan dengan mereka, agar dia tidak sengsara.

Tapi Len tidak bisa.

Sekeras apapun usahanya, dia tidak sanggup.

Len bukan di tempat dimana dia bisa menyalahkan orang lain, dia tidak mengerti perasaan orang lain, Len bukan orang yang peka. Memaksakan pikirannya pada orang lain hanya akan memperburuk keadaan, sedangkan meninggalkan orang lain tanpa alasan juga hanya akan menimbulkan kebenciaan yang baru… Dia tidak mau itu.

Bagai pahlawan keadilan yang menanggung semua kesengsaraan pada dirinya sendiri, bedanya, Len masih menyimpan ego dan kebenciannya… Tidak membuang kedua hal itu. Andai Len benar-benar membuang hal tersebut, dia sudah menjadi pahlawan keadilan yang ideal, yang akan bekerja keras untuk manusia dan berakhir dengan digunakan secara buruk oleh mereka.

Lagipula, Len sendiri yang memilih menolong orang di sekitarnya. Jadi, apa ini juga kesalahan Len?

"ARRRGHHHH!"

Len memegang kepalanya, pusing, bingung, penat mengisi otaknya yang berputar pada topik yang sama. Makin lama Len memikirkan siapa yang salah, makin dia tidak bisa menentukan siapa yang salah… Hal ini hanya akan berakhir dengan diri Len yang menyalahkan Tuhan, sebuah keberadaan yang maha kuasa yang membawa semua takdir dan nasib itu ke arahnya, dan itu merupakan hal yang buruk… Sangat buruk.

Menyalahkan Tuhan bukanlah solusi, Len tahu itu.

"Memikirkan siklus yang bukan bagian manusia, hanya akan memperkeruh jiwa ya?" Gumam Len.

Ya, seharusnya Len tidak memikirkan semua itu, dia hanya harus hidup seperti bagaimana dia yang biasa. Len tidak peduli lagi dengan rasa sakitnya, baik yang dulu, sekarang, ataupun yang akan datang.

Len sadar kalau dia sekarang sudah tidak mengerti konsep 'saling mengerti'. Len sendiri sudah menganggap, 'hatinya telah beku' dalam kesunyian jiwanya yang tidak pernah tersentuh lagi oleh kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi."

Semua orang tersentak dengan perkataan itu.

Kagamine Len, orang yang terkenal paling dingin dan tidak peduli pada sekitarnya di seluruh distrik mengucapkan selamat pagi di kelas.

Len duduk di bangkunya, sesekali dia tersenyum ketika ada tatapan ke arahnya.

"Kepalanya terbentur apa?"

Itu Lui, dia berbicara dengan Miku.

"Entahlah."

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Boleh aku ikut?"

DEG!

Lui dan Miku langsung menghentikan pembicaraannya dan duduk dengan rapi di tempatnya masing-masing.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kok kayak habis kesurupan gitu?" Tanya Lui ketika sampai di tempat duduknya kepada Len.

"Bukan apa-apa." Jawab Len.

"Apa hal bagus terjadi?"

"Bukan, malahan hal buruk yang terjadi."

"Lantas kenapa kau bisa senyum-senyum gitu?"

"Nggak tahu, pengen aja." Jawab Len.

Percakapan mereka berakhir.

Miku menatap Len dengan intens dan menyadari sesuatu. Senyuman itu palsu, tidak ada kehangatan di dalamnya… Hal itu telah terjadi, pikir Miku.

Hal yang paling ditakutkan oleh Miku terjadi, saat dimana Kagamine Len, benar-benar hancur dan rusak pada tahap dimana itu tidak bisa ditolerir lagi…

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Len dan Lui sedang makan roti _yakisoba_ di kelas. Bertiga, dengan Miku, tapi Miku memakan bekal yang dia bawa dari rumah.

"Oooiii~ Kau beneran tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Lui kepada Len karena Len bengong ke arah jendela.

"Ish! Apaan sih! Ganggu orang bengong aja."

"Baru denger ada orang bengong diganggu marah, biasanya 'kan malah minta maaf." Gerutu Lui.

'Apa Lui tidak menyadarinya?' Pikir Miku.

Tepat saat Miku mulai melirik Len dengan kedua sumpitnya yang meruncing di dekat mulutnya, Lui berdiri dari kursinya.

"Aku mau ke kamar mandi, baik-baik ya, jangan ada keributan ketika aku pergi." Lui mengusap kasar kepala Len dan menepuk bahu Miku.

'Bicarakan urusanmu.' Bisik Lui pada Miku.

"Ah!"

Belum sempat Miku berbicara sesuatu, Lui sudah lompat-lompat ke arah pintu dengan tambahan—

JEDUG!

"Aduh!"

Lutut kakinya yang menabrak meja.

Dengan senyuman terpaksa dari wajah Miku, Lui melanjutkan lompat-lompatnya keluar kelas.

'Dia sadar ternyata, dasar orang aneh. Tapi, terima kasih Lui.' Pikir Miku.

"Jadi, ada urusan denganku?"

"Eh?! Uh, ah, umm…"

Miku langsung kaget dan setengah bingung karena ditanya Len duluan. Kenapa Len bisa tahu? Pikir Miku

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidak sadar ketika dia pergi seperti orang bodoh dan meninggalkan kita berdua dengan membisikkan sesuatu padamu?"

"Uwa!"

Miku kembali terkejut.

'Dia tahu pikiranku!'

"Kau pasti sedang berpikir kalau aku bisa membaca pikiranmu, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Kau hanya lebih mudah ditebak hari ini ketimbang biasanya."

Miku langsung menelan ludah.

'Kenapa dia bisa sadar akan semuanya begitu cepat!'

"Anu, jadi, begini… Kau masih ingat tawaranku?"

"Masih."

"Mau menerimanya?"

"Tidak."

DONG!

Seakan Miku ditimpa lonceng gereja yang amat besar ketika mendengar jawaban Len.

'Jujur banget sih!' Pekik Miku dalam hati.

"Aku tahu, orang yang sudah mengenal lama diriku sepertimu bukan datang untuk menanyakan hal itu, langsung saja ke intinya." Ucap Len.

'Dia tahu.' Pikir Miku.

Miku menarik nafas dalam di hadapan Len, mulutnya mulai membuka untuk mengeluarkan kata.

"Kau jadi lebih dingin kepadaku dan Lui, sikapmu terasa aneh. Apa kau mengalami sesuatu? Apa sesuatu terjadi? Kau bisa ceritakan padaku apa saja, aku akan mendengarkannya sekarang, aku tidak bisa berjanji akan mendengarkannya nanti karena aku harus izin setelah istirahat makan siang, ada pekerjaan yang menungguku." Ucap Miku.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari Miku, orang yang tahu segalanya tentangku." Ucap Len.

Wajah Miku bersemu sedikit ketika mendengar 'orang yang tahu segalanya tentangku' dari Len.

"Aku menemukannya Miku, aku sudah memutuskan. Semuanya akan kembali normal, kau tidak perlu lagi memikirkan semua masalah yang sudah berlalu. Kita akan kembali ke keseharian normal kita, seperti dulu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah memutuskan, untuk tidak keluar dari jalur hidupku yang sekarang. Aku akui, menolong orang lain seperti yang kau janjikan terdengar bagus, tapi aku harus menolaknya. Aku sadar akan sesuatu, semakin aku menolong orang lain, semakin aku hancur… Tidak, hatiku sudah hancur setelah semua hal yang terjadi…"

BRAK!

Miku menggebrak meja hingga beberapa nasi di kotak bekalnya berjatuhan ke lantai.

Beberapa anak yang ada di kelas menoleh ke arah Miku yang menggebrak meja.

"Apa kau bodoh?! Memilih jalan yang kau putuskan sekarang akan lebih membuatmu hancur! Kau harus mengubah persepsimu! Kau terlalu memikirkan kalau dengan menolong orang lain, maka kesengsaraan mereka akan berpindah kepada mu! Buang pikiran itu!"

"Tapi itu benar bukan?" Ucap Len.

"Tidak! Kau salah! Pikiranmu yang salah! Jangan menganggap kalau menolong orang lain adalah beban! Jangan menganggap dengan menolong Aria atau aku malah akan berakhir menjadi beban! Kau harus berpikir jika kesenangan orang lain adalah kesenanganmu juga!"

"Dan berakhir menjadi alat bagi mereka yang meminta tolong kepadaku?"

DEG!

Miku tersentak.

"Aku, tidak… Kami tidak pernah menganggapmu alat! Kami menganggapmu teman kami yang berharga! Seseorang yang bahkan sanggup ditempatkan sebagai keluarga! Kami tidak membencimu sama sekali, bahkan tidak sedikitpun!"

"Karena masa laluku? Karena kasihan kepadaku? Karena aku teman kalian maka kalian tidak membenciku? Jangan bodoh. Itu berarti kalau aku bukan teman kalian, kalian akan membenciku bukan? Bukannya teman ada hanya untuk digunakan? Ketika sudah usang, tinggal buang dan cari baru. Bukannya manusia seperti itu?"

Miku tersentak lebih kuat.

"Bukan! Bukan begitu, aku… Kami…" Miku kalah, dia tidak bisa menjawab, air mata mulai berkumpul di sudut mata Miku.

"Cukup Miku, tidak ada gunanya kita melanjutkan ini. Bukannya aku bilang kalau kita hanya harus kembali normal? Lupakan saja semua yang aku katakan tadi, kau… Tidak, kalian tidak akan kehilanganku, aku tetap menjadi teman kalian, hanya itu… Ya, hanya kembali seperti awal."

Len berdiri dan pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

Miku menunduk di depan meja, tangannya mengepal erat di atas meja. Setitik air jatuh di permukaan meja dari atas, air mata… Miku menangis dalam penyesalan.

"Bukan Len… Bukan hal tentang 'teman' yang aku khawatirkan… Dirimulah yang aku khawatirkan… Kau mulai berubah, dan aku tidak mau itu… Aku tidak mau kalau kau lebih hancur dan akhirnya tidak ada lagi di dunia yang aku kenal ini… Len…"

.

.

.

Len sedang duduk di dekat mesin penjual minuman otomatis, dia kembali bengong. Dalam hitungan detik, ada sebuah sensasi dingin di sekitar pipinya.

"Mau?"

"_Sensei_?"

Kiyoteru datang tanpa diundang dan menawarkan minuman pada Len.

"Apa tempat duduk itu kosong?"

"_Sensei_ tidak ada kerjaan?"

"Jahatnya, guru juga butuh istirahat." Jawab Kiyoteru.

Lalu, mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan di tengah angin yang berhembus di musim panas.

Beberapa siswa ada yang mulai berlari-lari di lapangan, sepertinya akan ada beberapa kelas yang melakukan aktivitas _outdoor_ siang ini.

"Panas! Kenapa para siswa itu tidak kepanasan sama sekali sih?!" Pekik Len.

"Mereka hanya terlalu kebanyakan semangat masa muda." Jawab Kiyoteru.

"Kenapa _sensei _bisa ada di sini?"

"Kebetulan lewat."

"Oh…"

"Kau ada masalah Len-_kun_?"

"Tidak."

"Cara berbohongmu buruk Len-_kun_."

"Memang."

Percakapan antara guru dan murid itu berlanjut.

"Apa ada masalah tentang klub baru itu?" Tanya Kiyoteru.

"Hampir sih, masalahnya ada pada anggotanya."

"Miku-_chan_? Kau ada masalah dengannya?"

"Ya, seperti itu."

"Kau sudah mengenal dia sejak kecil bukan?"

"Begitulah."

"Jadi begitu, kau pasti sangat menyayanginya kan?"

"Apaan sih _sensei_?! Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh!" Len memekik dengan wajah bersemu yang sangat merah padam.

"Maaf, maaf… Sepertinya susah jadi remaja sepertimu."

"Maksud _sensei_?"

"Yah, remaja, kau tahu… Sangat labil dan tidak konsisten."

"Sepertinya memang begitu."

"Aku turut berduka atas ibumu, walau semua itu sudah kisah lama."

"? _Sensei_ tahu sesuatu?" Tanya Len.

"Ibu dari Miku-_chan _menceritakan beberapa hal tentangmu, _sensei_ agak tertarik dengan anak sepertimu, oleh karena itu _sensei_ menanyakan beberapa hal. Saat itu, saat kau mencari Miku karena cemas, _sensei_ mulai berpikir kau anak yang perhatian tapi ada yang unik dari dirimu yang bisa _sensei_ rasakan, jadi _sensei _mencari sedikit tentang masa lalumu. Maaf jika itu mengganggumu."

Len agak terkejut.

"Tidak apa-apa, toh sudah terlanjur. Orang dewasa memang mengerikan ya…"

"Jadi, ada masalah apa dengan _Miku-chan_?"

"Hanya masalah remaja biasa."

"Kau tahu, Len-_kun_. _Sensei_ berasal dari keluarga yang mapan, semuanya tercukupi dengan sangat. Tapi, suatu hari hidup _sensei_ berubah, perusahaan yang sudah lama dikelola ayah _sensei _bangkrut, ibu _sensei_ lari bersama adik _sensei_ dan _sensei_ berakhir satu rumah dengan ayah yang tidak bekerja dan hanya bisa mabuk-mabukan. Semuanya terasa seperti neraka saat itu, keluarga besar _sensei_ tidak mau mempedulikan keluarga yang sudah hancur, mereka meninggalkan kami. Saat _sensei_ seumuranmu, _sensei_ kabur dari rumah, pergi ke sini dan mencari pekerjaan serta mengurus identitas. _Sensei_ mengganti marga demi melupakan masa lalu yang kelam itu dan menguncinya rapat-rapat, _sensei_ terus sendiri dan sendiri mulai saat itu, tetap berjalan di kehidupan tanpa arti. Hingga _sensei_ bertemu seorang wanita, dia menuntun _sensei _kembali pada kenyataan… Tapi _sensei_ hanyalah orang lemah yang sampai sekarang tidak berani melamar wanita itu karena takut kalau _sensei_ berkeluarga, nasibnya akan sama dengan keluarga _sensei _yang lama."

Len tertegun mendengarnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau menceritakan semua itu? Kiyoteru-_san_, kenapa kau menceritakan semua omong kosong ini padaku?" Tanya Len, dengan nada acuh.

"Tidak, ini bukan omong kosong, _sen— _bukan, aku kagum padamu. Kau ditinggalkan ibumu dengan tragis dalam masalah yang belum terselesaikan, ayahmu membuangmu, dan kau masih bisa berdiri dan tidak kabur dari masa lalu seperti ku, aku mengganti margaku agar aku bisa lepas dari masa lalu, agar aku bisa kabur darinya demi hidup baru, tapi sepertnya menghapus masa lalu sepenuhnya adalah hal yang mustahil. Bahkan ibu dari Miku yang menceritakan semua itu, menangis dalam menceritakannya, dia berkata kau adalah anak yang tegar, yang tetap menjaga Miku agar tidak menangis ketika dia tahu ayahnya sudah tiada. Kau tetap tersenyum untuk adikmu walau kau sendiri tidak mampu tertawa, walau kau sendiri selalu dan selalu menangis dalam hati. Kau adalah orang yang hebat, tidak sepertiku." Ucap Kiyoteru dengan nada yang lembut.

"Tidak! Aku tidak sekuat itu! Aku hanyalah orang yang terjebak di masa lalu! Aku orang yang takut dengan masa depan yang berubah dari yang sekarang sudah aku alami! Aku hanya orang yang takut dengan hal yang sudah terjadi dan tidak mau menerima hal yang akan datang dengan lapang dada! Aku hanya seorang pengecut! Aku bukan orang yang hebat! Aku… Aku… Aku sudah menyakiti banyak orang!" Len berteriak sambil menunduk, dia menahan agar air matanya tidak mengalir.

"Kau tidak menyakiti siapapun. Kau tetap menolong mereka yang membutuhkan walau kau merasakan rasa sakit yang bertambah tiap detiknya, seperti Miku dan aku. Kau adalah pahlawan."

"Aku bukan pahlawan! Aku tidak menolong siapapun! Bagaimana aku bisa menolongmu?! Orang yang baru aku kenal?!"

"Len, mungkin kau tidak sadar, kau tidak harus menolong orang dengan perbuatan atau kata-kata, ada di dekat mereka saja, terkadang kau sudah menolong orang lain. Kau membuat ku sadar, akan betapa pentingnya masa lalu…"

Ucap Kiyoteru.

"Kau membuatku mengerti, kabur dari masa lalu bukanlah pilihan, masa lalu ada sebagai pelajaran agar kau tidak mengulangi hal yang sama. Masa depan adalah misteri dimana hal yang berbeda akan terus menunggumu. Kau yang selama ini pasti menanggung rasa sakit dari masa lalu bukan? Tapi itu lebih baik daripada aku yang kabur dari masa lalu. Aku ada di sini, aku berdiri di sini bukan sebagai gurumu, tapi sebagai orang yang pernah bernasib sama denganmu dan kagum akan dirimu." Ucap Kiyoteru lagi, sambil berdiri dan menjulurkan tangannya pada Len.

"Berbanggalah pahlawan, kau adalah apa yang selama ini aku inginkan." Lanjut Kiyoteru.

DEG!

DEG!

DEG!

Len mendongak perlahan, matanya penuh dengan air mata yang menggumpal, mengalir satu persatu… Perlahan dan menjadi deras.

Len akhirnya sadar, perkataan Kiyoteru, orang yang belum lama dia kenal sekaligus gurunya, menyadarkan satu sisi pada ujung hatinya yang gelap, di sudut yang Len kunci dan lupakan selama ini.

Jika Len tidak sadar apapun, maka apa yang dia lakukan selama tiga chapter ini akan menjadi sia-sia bukan?

Kasih sayang, saling mengerti, pertemanan, cinta… Semua perasaan itu mulai mengaliri lagi hati Len yang sudah lama kering. Tapi, bukan itu segel yang lepas dari dalam hatinya, ada perasaan lain yang sudah lama hilang dan kembali ke permukaan.

Itu adalah, perasaan untuk mengerti, menerima apa adanya, sebuah perasaan yang membuatnya bisa untuk menerima dengan perlakuan kalau apa yang dia terima adalah hal yang terbaik yang bisa dia terima.

Kemampuan untuk percaya pada takdirnya.

_Saat cahaya lembut senja bersinar, kita dengar seruan jangkrik  
Ku genggam erat  
Telapak tanganmu, menepis jauh jarak bersama_

Len mengusap matanya dengan cepat, dia menerima uluran tangan dari gurunya tersebut, apa yang dikatakan oleh gurunya benar, dia yang terus terpuruk masa lalu bukanlah kesalahan, itu adalah hal yang benar! Melupakan masa lalu bukanlah pilihan, dadanya bergemuruh menanggapi hal itu.

Len merasa, dia mulai meninggalkan keraguannya. Len, orang yang selama ini terlalu melebihkan hal semu, kembali pada 'hal nyata' yang pernah ia buang.

_Dirimu tampak terlalu menyilaukan, tersamar di antara bunga  
Tapi ku coba untuk tidak perhatikan  
Dan terus berpaling darimu_

Dia sudah mengkhianati teman-temannya lagi dan lagi, tapi kenapa temannya tidak kunjung pergi darinya? Itu karena mereka masih percaya, takdir akan memberikan yang terbaik pada mereka jika mereka terus menunggu dan melakukan apa yang mereka bisa.

Semua demi Len, tapi Len tidak pernah mau mengerti hal itu.

_Angin musim panas berhembus kuat, terasa hangat menyentuh pipiku  
Akan ku lepaskan perasaan  
Ke langit malam yang bertabur cahaya bintang_

Perasaan bersalah yang selama ini dia rasakan, kepada Rin, kepada Miku, kepada Aria, kepada ibunya… Itu bukanlah hal yang salah. Dia akhirnya mengerti, ibunya hanya ingin yang terbaik untuknya. Len akhirnya menyesal karena pernah menolak takdir itu, takdir yang memberikan ibunya kepadanya dan akhirnya menyesal ketika ibunya telah tiada selamanya. Dia menyesal pernah menolak kebaikan ibunya dan tidak mau mengerti hal itu.

Dia akhirnya tahu, ibunya selalu ada bersamanya, melindunginya dari sisi yang ia tidak pernah sadari sebelumnya. Itu ada di dalam hati, di dalam hati Len yang telah dia segel sendiri dan tidak pernah terbuka penuh untuk orang lain, siapapun itu.

'Terima kasih, ibu, ayah… Aku tahu, kalian tidak meninggalkanku untuk membuatku menjadi orang yang lebih tidak berguna, iya bukan?' Pikir Len.

Itu benar, kepergian kedua orang tuanya, seharusnya membuat Len jadi dewasa, bukannya terus-menerus terperangkap dalam kekhawatiran seperti anak kecil

_Ku ingin kau tahu perasaanku  
Meletup layaknya kembang api  
Yang meretas kelabu malam  
Layaknya degup hatiku_

"Terima kasih, Kiyoteru-_san_. Pahlawan, pahlawan ya… Mungkin itu bukan hal yang buruk untuk ku jalani." Ucap Len, senyuman penuh kebahagiaan terpancar di wajahnya yang telah lama membusuk di makan waktu dan masa lalu.

Dia berlari, mengejar orang yang harus dia datangi pertama kali, saat ini.

"Aku harap kau bisa melamar wanita-mu itu!" Teriak Len pada Kiyoteru, yang membuat Kiyoteru memasang wajah aneh dan malu.

_Ku ingat selalu, selamanya  
Hal yang terukir dalam ingatanku  
Bersama silaunya sinar pelangi  
Yang sama seperti, senyuman indah darimu_

Dia harus mengejar orang itu, orang yang sudah ada untuknya sejak lama.

Hatsune Miku, orang yang tidak pernah menyerah untuknya, dari dulu hingga sekarang.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

DORR!

Wahahahahaha! Saya ganggu! XD

Bawah ada lanjutannya, baca terus ya!

*Silahkan timpuk saya nanti kalau kesel, saya terima dengan lapang dada, #PLAK XD

* * *

OMAKE

* * *

Len berlari dengan kencang, tanpa sadar, dia hampir menyusuri seluruh area sekolah untuk mencari seseorang.

Bel sudah berbunyi daritadi, sesuai perkataan Miku, seharusnya Miku sudah pergi. Tapi, Len tidak menyerah.

Hingga dia bisa melihat sosok yang dia ingin lihat di dekat gerbang sekolah, hampir menaiki sebuah mobil keluarga.

"MIKUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Teriakan itu membuat Miku menoleh, saat dia menoleh, ada seseorang yang langsung merangkul tubuhnya dan menggendong dirinya ala pengantin. Wajah Miku memerah seperti tomat yang baru masak. Len adalah orang yang mengangkat Miku dengan semangat dan berlari dengan kencang ke suatu tempat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Pekik Miku.

"Sudah! Ikut saja!"

Semuanya terjadi dengan cepat dan berakhir seperti adegan kawin lari.

Tujuan Len adalah ruangan klub, dan mereka sampai.

Menurunkan Miku, Len mengambil kunci di sakunya dan menarik Miku masuk.

"Maaf sudah mengganggumu dan menahanmu untuk pergi, tapi tolong dengarkan ini. Izinkan aku bergabung, walau tidak jadi ketua, biarkan aku bergabung dengan klub ini!"

"Hah? Bukannya kau menolak?"

Len masih dalam posisi menunduk.

"Aku sadar semuanya, apa yang kau katakan sebelumnya adalah benar. Teman bukan eksistensi yang bisa diukur dengan materi, hubungan kita selama ini dengan semuanya bukan sebuah keberadaan yang mengganggu kehidupanku secara pribadi. Sesungguhnya, aku senang, aku senang kalian tetap menungguku untuk sadar! Aku hanya orang egois yang tidak mau sadar akan apapun, tapi sekarang aku harap, kalian semua mau menerima keegoisanku lebih lama!"

Miku terdiam, matanya berakamodasi hebat, segumpalan air mata mengumpul di sudut matanya. Mengalir dengan sunyi, akhirnya Miku tersenyum.

Len akhirnya mengerti, seberapapun dia sengsara, akan ada orang lain yang lebih tidak beruntung darinya di dunia ini. Akhirnya Len bisa membuang keegoisan tentang dirinya sebagai orang paling 'sengsara' di dunia dan menerima semua pengakuan orang-orang baru yang dia temui. Len akhirnya paham kalau kehidupannya bukan dinilai dari betapa sengsaranya dia, tapi dari betapa bahagianya dia dalam menjalani kehidupan. Apapun keburukan yang dia alami, bukannya Len hanya perlu menutupnya dengan kesenangan? Dan Len baru sadar akan hal itu, dia baru mengerti setelah selama ini.

Miku mendatanginya dan mengangkat tubuh Len yang masih membungkuk, dalam hitungan detik, dia memeluk Len dengan erat.

"Selamat datang kembali, Len." Ucap Miku dengan isakan yang tidak bisa dia sembunyikan.

Len membalas pelukannya tidak lama kemudian. Tapi…

"Urya? Apa ini? Kalian bermesraan di hadapanku? Apa maksudnya ini Len? Kau mengkhianati harapan _onee-chan_ ini?"

Sebuah suara muncul di dekat mereka, Miku membuka matanya di pundak Len dan tidak mendapatkan apa-apa.

"Len, apa kau mendengar suara?" Tanya Miku.

Len berpikir sebentar dan bisa melihat Ling terbang di sekitar, Len nyeletuk.

"Tidak, ayo keluar, ada pengganggu."

Dan seketika Miku ditarik keluar dengan 'Eh, eh.' dalam keadaan bingung, sedangkan Ling 'Huf, huf' dengan cemberut di belakang.

Semuanya berlalu dengan cepat, dan berakhir dengan cepat. Lalu, apa semuanya akan berjalan ke arah yang berbeda?

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"_Dia sudah merasakan palsunya dunia…"_

"_Dan aku akhirnya sadar, kalau aku berubah dan mengubah persepsi mereka tentang dunia."_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 22 selesai!

Pairnya siapa hayo? Udah keliatan kan? ^^

Oh, buat yang mau tahu tentang kalimat yang ada di tengah dan di italic di bagian akhir, itu translate lagu Kimi Iro Hanabi dari Tomohisa Sako, silahkan coba dinyanyikan, saya sudah coba berkali-kali dan saya rasa sudah pas untuk dinyanyikan, tapi itu cuma sampai reff pertama, biarlah hanya saya dan beberapa teman saya yang tahu dan punya versi lengkapnya. XD #PLAK

Saya mencoba penulisan yang lebih drama, tapi entah kesampaian atau nggak. T_T

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Klub dan Keseharian Mereka

_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Minna-san~  
Ohisashiburi desu~_

Ketemu lagi di chapter 23 bersama saya!

Waduh, gak terasa mungkin tinggal 2 bulan sebelum fict ini tamat. 2 bulan juga masih lama sih.

Kalian penasaran chapter apa ini? Yah, bisa dibilang chapter santai lah. Minggu depan adalah cerita khusus untuk trio St. Lucia, semoga kalian gak bosen ya!

Cekidot~

_Kisah Sebuah Senja_

_Main Character: Kagamine Len, Hatsune Miku, IA  
Main Pair: Guess who? Anybody want to answer and try to solve this question? :3_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
UTAUloid © Owner creator  
Fanloid © Creator_

_Summary :_

_"'Lebih baik kau mati saja!' Aku terbangun dari mimpi burukku lagi, andai saja-andai saja ada seseorang yang bisa membantuku menghilangkan mimpi buruk ini./'Kau bisa!' 'Jangan bohong!' 'Aku tidak akan berbohong!' 'Kalau begitu, berikan aku tujuan hidup!'/ Setelah berbagai peristiwa, akankah aku bisa menerima senyuman seperti warna langit senja yang selalu aku sukai?/Cerita tentang Hikikomori berat, Penyanyi hebat dan Seniman berbakat! Kemana cerita ini akan berjalan?"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' (italic)_: Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutip satu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
'**Abc**'/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Jadi…."

Len membuka mulutnya, dia ada di ruangan yang seharusnya menjadi ruang klub, bersama anggota klub yang lain tentunya. Di sana ada Miku, Lui, Rin, dan tentu saja. Trio orang asing kita juga ada di sana— ah, mungkin sekarang jadi quartet.

"_Ciaossu_~"

"Len, kau mendengar sesuatu?" Tanya Miku.

Len mendelik ke arah di samping kanannya dan mendapati Ling sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya seperti orang kesurupan saking semangatnya. (Kesurupan? Bukannya dia yang merasuki orang lain? Seharusnya sih begitu.)

"Len! Ada banyak orang di sini!" Ucap Ling dengan bisikan, walau terdengar cukup keras. Len hanya melambaikan tangannya bertanda 'jangan-ajak-aku-bicara-dulu'.

Aria, Culnoza, Yuuma… Dan tidak lupa pelengkap Quartet Orang Asing (Nama panggilan ini baru saja terpikirkan) kita, Ling. Kenapa Ling dihitung? Yah, simpelnya karena dia ada di ruangan itu, walau yang bisa melihat dia hanya satu orang saja.

Lui dan Ring sedang mengobrol, seperti biasa, Ring masih saja menggunakan kipas tangannya untuk menutup mulutnya ketika berbicara, entah itu karena dia malu, atau dia hanya ingin menunjukan tindakan tidak sopan terhadap lawan bicaranya karena merasa statusnya lebih tinggi, atau mulutnya kena sariawan akut yang sudah membengkak begitu besar… Ah, kalian bisa abaikan yang terakhir. Ring bukan anggota klub, lebih tepatnya dia ada di dalam ruangan sebagai perwakilan dari KomDis, apa yang Ring lakukan adalah memeriksa apakah ada tindakan diluar batas yang dilakukan oleh klub atau tidak. Jadi secara resmi, Ring akan mengawasi klub baru Len selama seminggu penuh mulai dari sekarang.

"Len, siapa perempuan berdada besar itu?" Tanya Ling yang menghampiri Len sambil terbang.

"Dia Ring*." Bisik Len agar tidak terdengar Miku yang ada di sampingnya.

"Dia itu aku? Atau nama kita memang mirip?" Jawab Ling berbisik juga, walau Ling tidak kelihatan, tapi suara yang terlalu besar juga akan menyebabkan kecurigaan karena masih bisa terdengar, beruntung ruangan ramai dan bisa menutupi bisikan di antara Ling dan Len, walau keramaian hanya berasal dari Lui dan Ring yang mengobrol.

Len mengambil sebuah pena dari meja dan juga sebuah kertas. Dia menulis nama Ring dengan Katakana— ah, dia mencoretnya. Len menggantinya dengan tulisan latin. Ada 'Ling' dan 'Ring' yang tertera di sana. Ketika melihat tulisan tersebut, Ling langsung menepuk kepalan tangan kanannya di atas telapak tangan kirinya sambil mengangguk-angguk, Len secara sigap langsung meremek kertas itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah dengan cara melemparnya.

"Ternyata beda huruf, dengan lidah orang Jepang, pengucapannya nyaris terdengar sama." Bisik Ling, Len mengangguk.

Dengan terbang perlahan, Ling melayang ke hadapan Ring.

"Len, dada anak ini besar!" Ucap Ling, berbisik, tapi karena jarak, Len tidak mendengarnya, Len hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan asal-asalan.

'Bagaimana reaksinya kalau ku sentuh?' Pikir Ling.

Pyuuunnn~~~

"Ah~"

"Ups."

Suara aneh keluar dari mulut Ring!

"Ring?! Ada apa?! Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa sesuatu terjadi?" Lui agak kaget mendengar suara aneh dari lawan bicaranya.

Menatap sekeliling, Ring merasa kalau tatapan orang-orang yang ada di ruangan tertuju padanya. Dengan muka merah, dia kembali menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan kipas tangan.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok! Lanjutkan saja pembicaraan kita!" Ucap Ring setengah malu.

Ling yang agak kaget dengan reaksi Ring setelah dada Ring ditekan langsung terbang ke arah Len dengan penuh semangat. Wajah Ling membentuk ekspresi aneh dengan nafas yang berderu-deru.

"Hah… Hah… Dia… Sangat sensitif! Dia sempurna!" Ucap Ling dengan begitu bersemangat.

"Hentikan, kau seperti orang mesum." Jawab Len.

"Apa kau berkata sesuatu?" Tanya Miku kepada Len yang ada di sampingnya.

"Tidak." Ucap Len singkat.

Len duduk di kursi ketua, Miku duduk di samping Len dengan kursi putar yang seragam dengan miliki Len, tapi tidak ada meja di hadapan Miku. Suasana agak tegang. Culnoza membawakan satu set teh ke atas meja yang terletak di tengah dua sofa yang ada di tengah ruangan. Culnoza mulai memberikan cangkir teh satu persatu kepada semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu, termasuk Len dan Miku yang tidak duduk di sofa. Rin juga ada di sana, dia duduk di sofa. Dia masih saja sibuk dengan cemilan kering yang ada di atas meja tanpa memperhatikan suasana tegang yang sedang terjadi.

Kemudian, Miku berdiri dari kursinya tanpa peringatan.

"Perhatian. Hiyama-_sensei_ akan datang sebentar lagi. Tapi untuk memperpendek waktu, kita mulai saja peresmian klub sekarang, kita mulai dengan pengusulan nama dulu dan—" Sayang, pembicaraan Miku terhenti di situ karena potongan tidak sopan dari Len.

"Jadi… Kenapa dia ada di sini?"

Itulah sumber ketegangan yang terjadi.

Ketua OSIS juga ada di ruangan ini.

"Aku memang menyetujui proposal kalian karena Hatsune Miku-_san_ yang menyerahkannya padaku. Tapi, aku tetap butuh sedikit kejelasan tentang aktivitas pada proposal itu, aku tidak mau ada klub asal-asalan yang tidak jelas beraktivitas tanpa pengawasan terlebih dahulu." Ucap Ketua OSIS, Shion Kaito.

Mata Len dan Kaito bertatapan lumayan lama, sayang Len melepas pandangannya dengan menatap lurus ke depan.

Atmosfir masih saja mencekam, mata Kaito masih begitu tajam dan ekspresinya keras, tapi kemudian Kaito melunak dan menghela nafas sangat kencang sehingga seisi ruangan bisa mendengarnya.

"Lakukan yang kau inginkan." Ucap Len.

"Maaf Shion-_kun_, Len memang sedikit egois dan tidak acuh, tapi dia orang baik kok!" Ucap Miku pada Kaito.

Kaito memang mengenal Miku, tapi Miku ternyata tidak terlalu tahu soal Kaito. Kaito sendiri memang mendekati Miku, tapi Miku bersikeras tidak ingin memanggil Kaito dengan 'Kaito' dan tetap memanggil dengan marga Kaito. Dalam hati, sebenarnya Kaito kita sedang menangis tersedu-sedu.

'Bahkan Miku belum juga bisa akrab denganku, dia bahkan tidak tahu kalau ayahku juga korban dari kecelakaan yang sama yang menimpa ayahnya…' Pikir Kaito, kecewa.

Miku yang bolak-balik direpotkan dengan sikap Len dan Kaito yang tidak bisa akrab memegang kepalanya, Miku tahu kalau Len dan Kaito pernah bermusuhan dan itu terjadi cukup lama. Tapi dari yang dia dengar sekarang, Kaito dan Len tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hubungan tidak enak di antara mereka berdua lagi, walau Len masih sulit menerima Kaito dan masih juga menatap Kaito sebagai 'musuh'. Miku memijat kepalanya sejenak dengan sebelah tangan dan melanjutkan perkataannya yang tadi sempat terputus.

"Ehm— Mari kita lanjutkan. Len akan bertindak sebagai Ketua, sedangkan aku adalah Wakil. Aria menjadi sekretaris yang akan menyusun agenda klub kita ke depannya, sedangkan Lui yang akan mengorganisir keuangan klub, selanjutnya—"

"Eh? Aku baru mendengarnya! Len, kau tahu kan, aku tidak pandai matematika." Ucap Lui kali ini yang memotong perkataan Miku.

"Sudah, ikut saja, makin kau mengeluh, makin lama ini akan berlangsung. Turuti saja." Ucap Len.

"Aku menolak deh." Ucap Lui blak-blakan.

"Lagipula kau tidak harus pintar matematika untuk mengorganisir keuangan, baiklah, aku bantu pekerjaanmu, tapi jangan terlalu berharap." Jawab Len.

"Oke! Aku mengandalkanmu partner!" Ucap Lui.

"Bisa kalian diam?"

Aura ancaman itu muncul dari Miku, sepertinya posisi Len tidak ada apa-apanya sebagai ketua jika dibandingkan dengan perawakan Miku yang mampu mendiamkan segala jenis orang, yah… Hampir segala jenis orang mungkin?

"Langsung saja. Siapa yang punya ide untuk nama klub?" Tanya Miku.

"Apa Aja Boleh." Ucap Lui.

"Serius bisa nggak?" Balas Len.

"Klub Kau-Tahu-Apa." Ucap Yuuma.

"Memangnya kau kira Valdemart* apa?!" Balas Len geram.

"Sukrelawan?" Ucap Aria.

"Terlalu simpel." Jawab Len.

"_Volunteer_." Ucap Culnoza.

"Kau hanya menginggriskannya kan? Iya kan?" Balas Len kesal.

"Klub Manisan!" Ucap Rin.

"Itu sih mau mu! Apakah kalian tidak bisa serius sedikit?!" Balas Len naik pitam.

"Hmmm… Klub GJ*?" Ucap Miku.

"Kau kira kita ada di dalam anime? Apa itu GJ? Gak Jelas gitu? Terus kenapa kau pakai nada imut begitu? Apa menjadi _idol_ sudah merusak pikiranmu?" Ucap Len, satu usulan Miku dijawab seribu bicara oleh Len, yang membuat Miku langsung pundung di pojokan.

"Memangnya kau punya nama apa?" Tanya Kaito kepada Len, memasuki pembicaraan.

"Scwazerhmarkken MK. II!" Len dengan semangat menaikan kaki ke meja dan mengepal tangannya ke atas.

Krikk…

Krikk…

Krikk…

Kirik— Eh salah, maksudnya krikk…

Saat Len sadar dengan apa yang dia katakan, wajahnya langsung memerah dan dia kembali duduk di kursinya dengan menunduk malu. Semua pandangan menuju ke arahnya, dalam hitungan detik tawa meledak di ruangan itu, yang paling keras adalah Lui dan Ling, suara tawa menyatu dengan keras sehingga tidak akan ada yang menghitung berapa suara tawa yang keluar. Bahkan Yuuma yang dari tadi diam tertawa dengan mengejek ke arah Len hingga matanya berair. Para wanita tertawa tidak terlalu keras dan menutup mulut mereka demi menjaga perasaan Len… Tunggu, berarti Ling bukan wanita? Dia tertawa keras hingga terlihat ingin muntah hadapan Len… Ah, abaikan saja.

Sepertinya suasana keruh ini membuat Len lepas kendali dan malah mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya begitu saja, dan sepertinya apa yang diucapkan oleh Len adalah pengaruh dari kebanyakan bermain game. Satu-satunya yang tidak tertawa dan malah memasang wajah kesal adalah Kaito.

"Apa-apaan itu?! Jangan bercanda! Kau yang menyuruh mereka serius dan kau malah tidak serius?! Apa kau benar-benar ketua klub ini?! Sekalian saja kau ubah nama klub ini menjadi The Harsh Slinging Slasher atau hal konyol lainnya! Aku bisa mengguakan posisiku untuk mencabut hak anggota mu dan menendangmu keluar dari klub ini kalau kau seperti ini, dasar idiot!"

"Siapa yang kau katakan idiot hah?! Lagipula, memang apa pedulimu?! Ini klubku!" Balas Len.

"Ya! Dan aku ketua OSIS di sekolah ini!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

Len dan Kaito mulai berhadapan dan saling mendorong satu sama lain dengan dahi, urat-urat kemarahan muncul di kepala mereka. Tatapan mata mereka saling merendahkan hingga saking rendahnya, itu terasa mata mereka membentuk kue yang bentuknya seperti bulan sabit dan lengkungannya ke arah atas.

Miku berhenti tertawa dan mencoba melerai, tapi dia tidak bisa menghadapi dua orang laki-laki yang kekuatannya lebih besar dari dia jika kedua orang itu sudah serius ingin berkelahi.

"Sial!"

"Kau yang sial!"

"Kalian berdua! Berhenti!"

Saat itulah, knop pintu terputar, Kiyoteru muncul dengan senyuman. Dalam hitungan detik, semuanya sudah kembali ke kursi masing-masing, semuanya kembali rapi, bahkan bekas-bekas kehebohan yang terjadi seakan menghilang dimakan angin.

"Tidak perlu formal, _sensei_ ada di luar, mendengarkan dari tadi."

"EEEEEHHHHH?!" Semua orang berteriak bersama-sama.

'Berarti Kiyoteru mendengar semuanya yang kami lakukan dari tadi!' Pekik Len dalam hati.

"Se-sejak kapan _sensei_?" Tanya Lui.

"Sejak kalian menentukan nama klub."

DUARRR!

Tingkah konyol mereka terbongkar.

"_Sensei_ pikir yang sederhana itu bagus." Ucap Kiyoteru.

"Ka—kalau begitu, kita akan menamakan sesuai usulan dari Aria, Klub Sukarelawan. Itu yang paling sederhana dan aku kira cocok, apa ada yang tidak setuju?" Tanya Len tergagap.

Semuanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Baiklah."

"Padahal aku suka nama Klub GJ." Gumam Miku.

"Kau masih mempermasalahkan hal itu?" Jawab Len _sweatdrop_.

Kiyoteru masih tersenyum-senyum di daun pintu dan menghilang tanpa jejak beberapa detik kemudian, tapi kau masih bisa merasakan senyumannya seakan tergantung di daun pintu… Gulp…

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Setelah memutuskan nama dan juga aktivitas klub, Len membubarkan klub untuk hari ini. Seperti namanya, mereka akan mulai membuat poster dan menyebarkannya di seluruh sekolah untuk siapa saja yang membutuhkan bantuan dan mereka bisa datang ke ruangan klub untuk konsultasi dan meminta bantuan kepada Len dan yang lain.

Len sedang berjalan di sekitar gedung sekolah, Aktivitas klub dimulai dari jam 2 siang dan selesai paling telat jam 5 sore saat gerbang sekolah di tutup. Dia melihat Miku dan Aria berjalan bersama sambil membawa kamera SLR tipe lama, mungkin kamera tahun 70-an.

"Mau apa mereka?"

"Len dengan mata ikan busuk berkantung mata yang agak hitam (Len tetap saja masih suka begadang), menyipitkan matanya ke arah Miku dan Aria berjalan. Mereka memutar halaman sekolah dan menuju rumah kaca di halaman belakang.

"Memangnya sekolah ini punya rumah kaca? Dan apa yang dilakukan dua gadis idiot itu di sana sambil membawa kamera tua?" Ucap Len bingung, kau hanya terlalu jarang masuk sekolah Len... Terlalu jarang.

Tanpa ragu, Len menempel pada dinding kaca hingga sekat pintu seperti cicak dan mencoba mengintip, tapi karena ada beberapa tumbuhan jalar yang cukup lebat, luas pandangan Len cukup terhalang, Len hanya bisa melihat pucuk kepala Miku dan Aria yang membelakangi dirinya.

Ketika Len sibuk berpikir tentang apa yang dilakukan Miku dan Aria, suara mereka berdua terdengar di telinga Len.

"Cepetan dong Aria~"

"Hatsune-_senpai_, jangan buru-buru, rileks aja."

"Abis kalau nggak buru-buru, nanti waktu keburu sore, jam 3 ini aku ada pekerjaan dan akan dijemput."

"Jangan khawatir, waktu kita masih banyak. Kita lakukan sesuai urutan. Sini, lihat yang ini, kelihatan?" Suara Aria makin jelas di telinga Len.

"Yup!" Miku menjawab.

"Kalau _senpai_ buka seperti ini, bagian dalamnya jadi seperti ini."

"Agak takut sih, tapi ternyata kompleks juga ya."

"Bagian yang ini cukup sensitif, jadi jangan tekan terlalu kuat dengan jarimu."

"Sepenting itukah?"

Len tanpa sadar menajamkan telinganya, dia melirik lagi ke dalam dan melihat kepala Aria agak turun dari pandangan Len.

"Eh?! Eh?! Mereka ngapain?!" Ucap Len pelan dengan kaget.

Suara Miku dan Aria kembali terdengar.

"Nah, di situ. Kita masukan di situ."

"Be—Begini?" Ucap Miku, menanyakan apa yang dia lakukan sudah sesuai atau belum.

"Iya, walau ini yang pertama kali untuk _senpai_, tapi memasukkannya cukup mudah kan?"

"I—Iya juga ya, gampang."

"Dorong ke dalam, hati-hati lepas."

"Iya… Ah, berhasil!"

"Bagus, lalu tarik bagian yang menonjol ini, cubit, lalu tarik." Ucap Aria.

"Eh? Eh? Aku jadi deg-degan begini, gak apa-apa nih?" Balas Miku, yang terdengar agak gugup.

"Tenang, bagian ini memang dibuat seperti itu. Jadi, beranilah _senpai_."

"Be—Begini?"

"Ah! Tunggu! Jangan di sini, ayo pergi ke tempat yang lebih gelap. Benda yang itu sensitif soalnya."

"Ma—Maaf." Ucap Miku, masih gugup.

"Ayo sekali lagi, coba perlahan _senpai_."

"Wah! Begitu ditarik, keluarnya panjang!"

"Bagus. Sekarang, apa _senpai_ tahu lubang sempit ini?"

"I—Iya."

"Coba masukan sampai ke ujung dalam."

"Bi—Bisa nggak ya?"

"Ayo, cobalah _senpai_."

"Mm, hmmm…"

"Bisakan? Terakhir, coba gerakan seperti ini, tapi jangan terlalu kasar, nanti bisa terluka."

"Aku—Aku takut."

"Kalau sudah sampai sini, kita tidak bisa mundur lagi _senpai_."

"I—Iya, aku coba deh… Lihat ya… Mmm… Ah…"

Ekspresi Len makin menegang, suara-suara erangan aneh yang keluar dari Miku dan Aria, tepatnya itu suara Miku, membuat Len bingung sendiri.

"A—Apa ini?! Ke—Kenapa terdengar mesum?! Jangan-jangan mereka melakukan 'hal yang terlarang' dan menggunakan kamera untuk mengabadikannya?! Ba—Bagaimana bisa?! Itu sudah kelewat batas namanya!"

Len memekik sambil menekan frasa 'hal yang terlarang'. Dengan terburu-buru dan mata yang seakan berputar-putar, Len langsung masuk dan menerobos taman. Imajinasi Len sebagai remaja semakin liar, dia berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Dalam satu hentakan, sosok Len memergoki apa yang dilakukan Miku dan Aria di dalam rumah kaca.

"Be—Berhenti!" Ucap Len panik.

Miku dan Aria langsung kaget, mereka menatap Len horor karena terkejut. Ketika Len melihat yang dilakukan oleh kedua gadis di depannya adalah…

.

.

.

Memasukkan film ke kamera.

"Ada apa _senpai_?!" Pekik Aria.

"Benar! Jangan buat kami terkejut seperti itu!" Ucap Miku.

"Ha—Habis! Kalian sembunyi-sembunyi gitu!" Balas Len.

"_Senpai_, kami tidak sembunyi-sembunyi. Aku hanya mengajarkan Hatsune-_senpai_ cara memasukkan film ke dalam kamera." Jawab Aria.

"La—Lalu, bagian yang sensitif yang jangan di tekan terlalu keras, itu apa?" Tanya Len.

"Aku cuma bermaksud jangan terlalu kasar pada katup _shutter_." Jawab Aria.

"La—Lalu, soal tempat yang lebih gelap?"

"Film untuk kamera antik sensitif dengan cahaya, benda itu bisa rusak."

"Ka—Kalau terlalu kasar nanti bisa luka? Itu maksudnya apa?"

"Waktu menggulung film pertama kali, kalau terlalu keras, nanti bisa tergores dan putus, aku hanya ingin agar Hatsune-_senpai_ berhati-hati."

"Ha—Hah? La—Lalu bagian yang dicubit lalu tarik?! Dan juga kalau ditarik keluarnya panjang, maksudnya apa?" Tanya Len lagi.

"Aku hanya membicarakan tentang katup dan juga menarik film… Bukannya aku sudah menjelaskannya daritadi, _senpai_?" Jawab Aria untuk pertanyaan Len,

Len kalut, sepertinya ada kesalahan pahaman besar yang terjadi di sini.

"Ke—Kenapa harus d sini?! Kan bisa di kelas atau di dalam gedung sekolah! Di sana kan juga tidak banyak cahaya matahari yang masuk!" Pekik Len, kepada Aria.

"Jadi begini, bukannya kalau kita memasang film, kita harus mencoba ambil gambar juga bukan? Di sini ada banyak bunga anggrek yang baru mekar, aku ingin mengambil gambarnya dan melukisnya. Memangnya _senpai_ tidak setuju kalau aku memperindah ruangan klub?" Ucap Aria dengan nada lesu dan agak sedih.

Len menggeleng dengan cepat,

"Bu—Bukan begitu! Aku mau kok!"

Len sudah kalah, tapi ia masih mencoba membantah dan mencari alasan atau apa yang dia sempat pikirkan akan ketahuan.

"Kenapa harus kamera kuno?! Kan sudah ada kamera digital yang praktis tanpa flm!" Ucap Len, agak ngotot.

"Aku baru mendapat kiriman dari Mama di St. Lucia, jadi mubazir kalau tidak dipakai. Lagipula aku suka dengan gradasi warna monokromnya setelah dicetak, hal itu bisa membuat lukisan yang akan aku buat terlihat klasik, itu indah. Apalagi hasil foto dari kamera ini, bingkai foto atau tepiannya bisa diatur agak berwarna blur, sangat bagus dan klasik untuk dilukis." Jawab Aria, dengan tenang dan juga agak senang saat menceritakannya.

DORR!

Len kena telak, memikirkan semua hal itu lagi saja membuat Len merasa sangat malu! Tapi, mengingat percakapan antara Miku dan Aria sebelumnya saat memasukkan film tanpa sepengertian Len, tiba-tiba Len memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh lagi dan mimisan, biasa… Delusi dari seorang laki-laki remaja di masa puber.

Miku yang peka mengerti dimana letak kesalahpahaan Len, dia tersenyum nakal dan mengarahkan lensa kamera ke arah Len. Dengan senyum iblis, Miku meanggil Len dan siap dengan kameranya.

"Len~~ Kau mesum~~ Dasar nakal~~"

Len terkejut dan secara reflek mundur hingga tersandung kakinya sendiri dan jatuh karena perkataan Miku yang menyadari pikiran Len. Mata Len langsung melebar, wajahnya merah padam menahan malu.

"Tidak! Jangan! Tidak!"

CEKRIK!

Sekeras apapun usaha Len untuk secepat mungkin menutup wajahnya, tapi lensa kamera bergerak lebih cepat untuk menangkap wajah Len, dan akhirnya… Foto Len sedang mimisan terambil dengan indah oleh Miku dan pengalaman pertama Miku memakai kamera antik. Aria tersenyum dan tertawa perlahan sedangkan Miku masih mencoba mengambil beberapa foto lagi dengan Len yang panik dan memerah dalam menghadapi Miku.

Waktu berjalan cepat, Miku akhirnya pergi membawa filmnya dan mengatakan akan mencetaknya sekalian. Lui dan Yuuma cekikikan mendengarnya, sedangkan Len masih memerah dan berusaha menghajar wajah Lui dan Yuuma. Rin juga tertawa kecil bersama Culnoza.

Hal ini akan menjadi pengalaman indah untuk mereka… Tapi, mungkin tidak begitu indah untuk tokoh utama kita Len…

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"_Jadi, begini keseharianku sekarang?"_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 23 selesai~

Saya berpikir keras untuk chapter ini, kalau boleh curhat, pemikiran untuk chapter ini bahkan muncul duluan sebelum ide untuk prolog di chapter 1 muncul…

Ada tiga bintang, yang pertama ada pada nama Ring yang diucapkan Len di awal-awal chapter. Seperti yang sudah saya katakan, Ring dan Ling pengucapannya mirip oleh lidah orang Jepang kebanyakan, termasuk Len.

Bintang kedua, Valdemart itu plesetan aja, bukan salah ketik… Kayak nama minimarket ya? XD

Ketiga, Klub GJ itu GJ-bu, ini nama anime… Kalau yang belum tahu, coba tonton, lucu loh. Seharusnya GJ di sana itu Good Job, tapi saya plesetin jadi GaJe alias gak jelas, dari pertama nonton animenya, pikiran saya udah kayak gitu soalnya… #PLAK XD

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Len

_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Minna-san~  
Ohisashiburi desu~_

Kenapa? Judulnya 'jleb' gitu ya? Saya bilang ini chapter untuk trio St. Lucia kita (walau saya bilangnya trio, tapi mungkin lebih identik ke Yuuma dan Aria sih), tapi tetap chapter ini masuk ke jalan cerita asli, masalah dari cerita ini masih belum selesai, masih ada satu masalah lagi yang harus di hadapi Len nanti.

Ah, sama kalau ada yang merasa chapternya agak pendek, memang benar. Saya udah rada nggak kuat buat story only sampai 4K words lagi, jadi chapter sisa ini palingan hanya 2-3K words aja.

Chapter ini akan jadi chapter khusus dengan pembicaraan dari sudut pandang Yuuma, walau tidak penuh satu chapter.

Langsung mulai aja ya, cekidot~

_Kisah Sebuah Senja_

_Main Character: Kagamine Len, Hatsune Miku, IA  
Main Pair: Guess who? Anybody want to answer and try to solve this question? :3_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
UTAUloid © Owner creator  
Fanloid © Creator_

_Summary :_

_"'Lebih baik kau mati saja!' Aku terbangun dari mimpi burukku lagi, andai saja-andai saja ada seseorang yang bisa membantuku menghilangkan mimpi buruk ini./'Kau bisa!' 'Jangan bohong!' 'Aku tidak akan berbohong!' 'Kalau begitu, berikan aku tujuan hidup!'/ Setelah berbagai peristiwa, akankah aku bisa menerima senyuman seperti warna langit senja yang selalu aku sukai?/Cerita tentang Hikikomori berat, Penyanyi hebat dan Seniman berbakat! Kemana cerita ini akan berjalan?"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' (italic)_: Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutip satu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
'**Abc**'/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Aku mengibaskan pedangku ke samping tubuhku, cipratan cairan berwarna merah terlepas keluar dari tubuh pedangku.

"Negara ini memang terlalu damai, tidak ada yang tahu kapan bahaya akan terjadi."

Aku meninggalkan mayat— Ah, mungkin lebih bagus disebut tubuh yang sekarat… Aku lebih suka menyebutnya begitu.

"Sekarang, aku harus kembali ke orang yang menyuruhku. Pekerjaan dengan Yakuza memang cukup merepotkan."

Ya, merepotkan, mungkin aku harus cepat pergi dari dunia gelap di kota ini sebelum jatuh terlalu jauh ke dalam.

Sudah beberapa minggu aku ada di Jepang… Ada suatu peristiwa yang membuatku menghajar beberapa preman tertentu, dan aku berakhir ditangkap beberapa orang berjas yang tidak dikenal.

Awalnya aku mengalah dan pergi dengan mereka, terlepas dari semua itu, sebenarnya aku cuma mencari tumpangan pulang, mereka membawaku dengan mobil, kau tahu?

Aku cuma pergi dengan mereka karena aku ingin, bukannya karena aku tidak bisa mengalahkan mereka.

Apa? Kalian menuduhku apa?!

Baik deh! Oke!

Aku tersesat! Berputar-putar di distrik yang-entah-apa-namanya, berakhir adu jotos dengan beberapa preman (mereka yang memulai duluan!) dan dibawa oleh beberapa orang yang sepertinya teman para preman itu! Kalian puas?!

Aku berharap dengan mengikuti mereka, aku bisa melewati tempat yang mungkin aku kenal, nyatanya aku malah dibawa ke daerah antah berantah di tengah kota yang suram.

Diturunkan dari mobil tersebut, aku bertemu orang yang sepertinya bos dari para preman dan orang yang membawaku. Aku mengacungkan pedangku padanya dan mendapatkan tiga tembakan peringatan dari senjata api yang dibawa anak buahnya,

Niatnya sih aku bakalan di… Apa itu? Disuruh… Apa namanya? Harabiri? Hasakiri? Habakiri? Bukan… Bukan dikebiri… Hah?! Memangnya kalian kira aku ini apa?! Domba ternak?!

"Hmmm… Kau mengingatkanku dengan Saruyashamaru*."

Bilang orang tua berhiaskan emas di salah satu giginya tersebut, apa coba itu? Dia cuma bicara ngaco mungkin.

Ketika aku dipaksa menusukkan pedangku sendiri ke perut sebelah kanan (atau kiri) ku sendiri, aku memberontak dan memukul beberapa preman di sana dengan punggung pedang.

Baku hantam terjadi, bahkan ada yang menembakiku.

Mungkin terkagum-kagum dengan kemampuanku, si orang tua malah menanyaiku satu hal.

"Siapa kau?"

Tidak ada gunanya berbohong, aku menjawab dengan jujur kalau aku seorang ksatria yang mengabdi pada putriku, negaraku, dan Britania Raya.

Dia tertawa… Dasar bajingan.

"Bocah kecil sepertimu? Ksatria?!" Teriaknya.

Aku yang kesal langsung melepas pedangku ke arah kepalanya, coba lebih dekat satu senti saja, aku yakin kepalanya sudah bolong.

Dia mengakui kemampuanku dengan sebelah mata, dan menyuruhku menceritakan diriku sendiri, lucu bukan? Bukannya mau pamer, tapi berbohong itu tidak baik. Lalu, kalian tahu apa yang dilakukan si orang tua? Dia menangis kasihan! Bajingan! Kembalikan image berwibawa yang sempat aku anggap dari kau! Dasar orang tua tolol! Aku bukan orang yang bisa kau kasihani dasar sialan!

"Darimana kau?" Tanya orang tua itu setelah puas tertawa.

"St. Lucia." Jawabku waktu itu.

"Hoo… Berarti kau kenal Bruno? Apa kau kenal orang bernama Bruno? Aku dengar sekarang dia menjadi ksatria juga di sana… Ya ampun, Eropa memang menakjubkan, masih ada saja yang menggunakan pedang di saat senjata api sedang modern… ckckck…"

Perasaan Jepang juga sama, apa disini nama pedangnya? Samurai? Itu, yang bermata satu, panjang dan melengkung, apa namanya? Katana? Namanya Katana? Bukan samurai ya?

Tunggu! Dia kenal nama siapa?!

"Bruno? Maksudmu Bruno Vega Scarlet?! Sang pemimpin ksatria St. Lucia dan juga kepala tertinggi pasukan khusus?! Kau kenal ayah angkatku?!" Teriak ku pada saat itu.

Aku terkejut! Siapa orang ini?!

"Tenang anak muda, tenang. Kau bilang siapa? Kepala ksatria? Tidak salah ya? Dia orang Spanyol lo, kenapa Britania Raya mau menerima orang seperti dia untuk posisi tinggi? Dia cuma orang ingusan yang pernah aku kenal di Somalia."

SOMALIA?! Siapa orang tua ini?! Apakah benar dunia sesempit ini?! Dan lagi, Spanyol? Apa itu menjelaskan kenapa Ayah angkatku bisa berbahasa latin?!

"Begini anak muda, kita kesampingkan dulu hal-hal aneh nan ajaib yang sedang terjadi, aku tahu posisimu dan aku tahu bagaimana potensimu dalam pertarungan. Mau buat kesepakatan?"

Orang tua itu memberikan secarik foto.

"Anak buahku akan mengantarkan dirimu ke orang ini, dia orang yang mempunyai kedudukan besar, tapi dia berhutang padaku. Aku sulit mengajaknya kompromi dan tenggang waktu pembayarannya sudah lama berakhir, anak buahku tidak sanggup menanggapi kelakuannya. Jadi, pergi dan temui orang ini, tagih utangnya apapun caranya dan kembalilah dengan hasil. Kalau kau berhasil aku akan melepaskanmu plus akan ku bayar dirimu dan ku antar kau pulang, bagaimana?"

"Satu pertanyaan." Ucapku, aku tidak berniat menolak situasi 'sekali lempar dua burung jatuh' ini.

"Apa?"

"Siapa orang ini? Kau bilang dia terkenal."

"Mantan perdana menteri Jepang."

DUARR!

Disinilah aku berakhir, melukai mantan orang paling penting nomor 2 di Jepang hanya untuk menagih utang yang aku bahkan tidak mengerti rinciannya. Aku tidak harus membunuhnya untuk memaksanya, sedikit siksaan sudah bisa melunakkan orang seperti dia.

Aku pulang dengan kepala tercampur aduk, ada apa dengan hari ini?! Masa' aku harus menyalahkan Kagamine Len lagi? Tunggu, apa hubungannya hal ini dengan dia?!

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Di kediaman Aria _hime-sama_, Cul, kakak angkatku sedang berlatih pedang sendirian di halaman dengan beberapa peraga latihan.

"Yuuma? Kau pulang terlalu malam.."

"Kakak sendiri sedang apa malam-malam, dasar aneh."

"Mau berkelahi denganku?" Tanya orang itu.

Aku menggeleng dengan cepat.

Kalian tidak akan tahu ketika seorang perempuan dewasa marah, menakutkan… Makanya, jangan pernah membuat marah ibumu, dilempar sendok sayur mungkin bisa menjadi hasilnya.

"_Hime-sama_ menunggumu di dalam."

"Ada apa?"

"Dia ingin teman bicara." Ucap kakak ku yang satu ini.

Culnoza Scarlet adalah satu-satunya anggota ksatria Scarlet yang tidak memiliki nama tengah, aku pernah dengan kalau dia kehilangan nama tengah dan wibawanya di hadapan ayah karena suatu hal. Padahal Culnoza adalah ksatria hebat, apa yang mungkin terjadi dengannya?

Rumah besar ini hanya berisi sekitar 20 pelayan selain _hime_, aku dan Culnoza. Mungkin ini terkesan drama action, tapi para pelayan di sini— Baik pria maupun wanita, punya kekuatan tempur setingkat satu pleton pasukan bersenjata berat jika semuanya digabungkan. Kalian bisa membayangkan suatu hal seperti pelayan petarung dengan mudah di sini.

"_Hime_." Ucapku ketika sampai di depan kamar _hime-sama_.

Aku dipersilahkan masuk setelah beberapa kali mengetuk.

Kedua kalinya aku memasuki kamar ini, tapi aku tidak pernah bisa bosan memandang isinya. Ada kumpulan boneka manusia dan campuran plastik dan porselen di sudut ruangan dalam etalase yang besar, kalau tidak salah orang Jepang menyebutnya figur atau semacamnya, apa ini juga hasil interaksi antara _hime _dengan Kagamine Len yang disebut oleh _otaku_ oleh orang awam?

Apa tidak salah? Bukankah menurut orang Jepang sendiri _otaku_ itu masih kurang bagus pamornya? Apa _hime_ menjadi orang seperti itu?! Sepertinya aku harus menghajar Kagamine Len besok di sekolah!

"Tidak perlu memikirkan hal aneh, cukup temani aku saja di sini." Ucap _hime_.

Aku langsung sigap dengan wajah gugup, aku duduk di meja teh dengan bangku di sudut ruangan yang lain. _Hime_ mendatangi ku dengan membawa satu set teh yang ia buat sendiri di kamarnya. _Hime_, selain tertarik dengan seni dan lukisan, _hime_ juga tertarik dengan tanaman herbal dan sejenisnya. Bahkan aku dengar kemampuan _hime_ dalam menyeduh teh dengan bahan alami mengalahkan para pelayan di rumah ini.

"Silahkan diminum."

"Te—Terima kasih! Mungkin ini tidak pantas, tapi aku akan menghabiskannya!"

"Tidak perlu terlalu formal." Ucap _hime_.

Waktu berjalan lambat, suasana alot terjadi, aku sendiri bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"Apa Yuuma masih membenci _senpai_?" Tanya _hime_ tiba-tiba.

"Ah! Ha, ah!" Aku tersedak, gugup bukan main.

PLAK!

Eh… Aku… aku ditampar _hime_! Tapi, gemetarku hilang! Dan apa ini, ada apa dengan sensasi nikmat yang kurasakan diseluruh tubuhku ini?! Apa _hime_ menghilangkan semua rasa gugupku? Aku jadi ingin lebih!

"Sudah agak tenang?" Tanya _hime._

"…" Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Jadi…"

"Benci sih tidak, tapi saya hanya menganggap orang itu tidak terlalu tepat untuk berjajar di samping _hime_."

"Jadi begitu. Tapi apa kau tahu? _Senpai_, tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan."

Aku terdiam lagi.

"Anu, _hime_, maaf kalau tidak sopan. Tapi, saya ingin bertanya satu hal yang berbeda dari topik." Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa penasaranku akan suatu hal, aku tidak pernah bisa menanyakannya kepada Ayah, dan waktu berduaan dengan _hime_, orang yang mungkin tahu tidak selalu datang dua kali!

"Dan apa itu?"

"Apa _hime_ tahu sesuatu tentang kakak ku, Culnoza, tentang kenapa dia kehilangan nama tengahnya?"

"Cul pernah meniduri delapan orang perempuan di kamarnya, tapi tentu saja, dia tidak bisa membuahi mereka."

JDEERRR!

APA?!

APA-APAAN LELUCON INI?!

"Ha—Hah?!" Ucapku setengah teriak.

"Memangnya ada apa, kau tidak pernah menanyakan hal ini sebelumnya, Yuuma."

"Bu—Bukan apa-apa! Benar kok!"

Aku harus menanyakan hal ini nanti pada Culnoza!

"Jadi, tentang _senpai_."

"_Hime_, bukannya saya ingin berlagak tidak sopan. Tapi, saya benar-benar bertanya-tanya, apa istimewanya orang itu di hadapan _hime_." Ucapku sedikit geram.

_Hime _terdiam sejenak.

Aku merenung, _hime_ sudah sering menceritakan orang itu.

Dia orang yang memberikan _hime_ semangat lagi dalam hidupnya. Tapi aku tidak mengerti, kenapa orang seperti itu yang bisa memberikan arti lebih dalam hidup _hime_?

Masih banyak orang yang kompeten di luar sana, terlebih lagi masih banyak orang yang lebih 'berguna' di luar sana untuk _hime_ sendiri. Kenapa harus orang itu dari 6 milyar orang di bumi?!

Aku mendengar semuanya, katanya orang itu yang mengejar-ngejar _hime_ layaknya orang gila, tapi aku tidak pernah menemukan apapun dari kegilaanya seperti yang _hime_ selalu katakan.

BRAK!

"Saya tidak mengerti, kenapa _hime_ bergantung pada orang yang bahkan tidak bisa bergantung pada dirinya sendiri?! Dibanding _hime_, dia lebih menyedihkan untuk dihaparkan! Dibandingkan dengan dia, saya lebih bisa—"

"Yuuma!"

_Hime_… Menegurku?

Aku sadar akan perbuatanku, tapi aku benar-benar sudah lepas… Lepas kendali tadi…

Aku membelalakan mataku melihat ekspresi _hime_ yang gelap untuk pertama kalinya, dengan hawa ketakutan disekitarku, aku berlutut di depan _hime_ sambil menunduk dalam.

"Yuuma…"

Suara itu membuatku sedikit bergidik, aku sudah melakukan hal yang tidak pantas kepada majikanku sendiri… Jangan bilang aku akan di—

.

.

.

"… Aku mengerti perasaanmu… Terima kasih karena sudah memikirkan diriku." Lanjut _hime_.

Eh?

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan mendapatkan sebuah senyuman dari sana, dari wajah _hime_ yang selalu dipenuhi kesuraman selama ini. Aku kira aku akan mati!

"Kau sudah mendengar cerita _senpai_ bukan? Aku tahu kalau kita bertiga punya kehidupan sendiri, kita bertiga juga punya masalah sendiri, tidak ada yang menjadikan kita lebih sengsara dari orang lain, tapi…"

"Tapi?" Ucapku.

"Aku rasa, omongan _senpai_ waktu itu ada benarnya juga. _Senpai_ yang kehilangan kasih sayang saat ia kecil berbeda dengan kasus kita. Aku rasa, benar bahwa kehilangan hal yang sudah kita punya lebih berat daripada mendapatkan hal yang belum kita punya. Aku mengerti kalau masa lalumu juga tidak selalu baik, apakah hal itu yang menjadikan dirimu lebih baik dari _senpai_? Bukan berarti aku membela _senpai_ atau menyalahkan dirimu, aku hanya memintamu untuk lebih obyektif." Ucap _hime_.

"Dia… _Senpai_ harus merasakan kehilangan pertamanya pada hal yang paling dia ingin dia lindungi, tidak seperti kita. Ia kehilangan keluarganya, tapi dia tidak kabur dari masalahnya walau dengan menghadapinya hanya terus membuatnya sakit… Kau sadar akan hal itu kan, Yuuma?" _Hime _benar.

Ada satu hal yang aku kagumi dari Kagamine Len.

Tekad hatinya untuk tidak melupakan masa lalu adalah satu-satunya kekaguman yang tidak pernah akan aku bisa kejar darinya.

Hal yang paling pertama hilang adalah hal yang paling ingin dilindungi.

Aku tahu kalau hal seperti itu bukan tandingan dari hidupku yang melawan kerasnya dunia, aku masih bisa berjuang dalam melawan kerasnya dunia atas fakta karena aku tidak tahu kepada siapa aku harus bergantung… Orang tua saja aku tidak punya.

Kalau aku merasakan hal yang sama seperti Kagamine Len, mungkin kematian akan lebih bersinar pada jalan hidupku. Tapi, apa yang Kagamine Len lakukan tidaklah menghampiri sinar yang berujung pada kegelapan itu, dia mencari… Dia masih berharap pada cahaya lain walau dia sebenarnya enggan untuk berharap lagi.

"Aku berpikir… Aku berpikir kalau sebenarnya aku adalah sumber dari bertambah buruknya kehidupan _senpai_, aku berpikir kalau akulah alasan dia terus menerus mengalami hal buruk. Aku juga berpikir, mungkin karena kebahagiaan untuk satu orang, akan menjadi kesengsaraan untuk orang lain… Sama seperti tipisnya dinding gelembung sabun yang memisahkan kebahagiaan dan kesengsaraan. Karena itulah… Aku ingin menjadi tempat bergantung untuk _senpai_, paling tidak aku bisa menjadi tempat untuknya bergantung demi kebahagiaan yang baru dan membagikan sedikit kesengsaraannya padaku… Aku ingin membalas semua yang telah dilakukannya padaku."

Bulir air mata mulai mengalir di pipi _hime_.

Ini…

Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat _hime_ menangis…

"Karena aku, sangat menyukai dirinya lebih dari apapun…"

_Hime_ tersenyum dalam tangisnya.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Malam itu, Aria dan Yuuma keluar dari kediaman mereka. Melihat Culnoza yang masih berlatih, Yuuma memanggil Culnoza.

"Kak, kita akan pergi."

"Kemana?" Tanya Culnoza.

"Aku ingin merasakan suasan malam Jepang." Ucap Aria.

Aria tidak pernah keluar rumah lebih dari jam 7 malam, dia selalu sampai di rumah paling lambat jam 6 malam, sisa satu jamnya paling hanya ia buat berdiam diri di halaman rumahnya yang seperti taman kota itu.

"Pertama saya harus mengatakan ini _hime_, kota ini berbeda dengan tempat tinggal kita. Tidak menutup kemungkinan hal buruk akan lebih sering terjadi pada malam hari." Ucap Cul.

"Untuk alasan itu bukan aku mengajak kalian, tolong lindungi aku lagi. Aku sangat berterima kasih kalau kalian masih ingin melindungiku diriku yang egois ini."

Culnoza langsung kaget, situasi ini seakan mereka pergi karena paksaan dari Aria dan juga Aria terlebih seperti orang yang salah di sini, seakan dia memaksa keluar dengan mengabaik perkataan orang yang lebih tua.

"Bu—Bukan itu maksud saya! Kami akan melindungi _hime_ dengan segenap jiwa kami!"

"Kalau begitu, bisa kita berangkat?"

.

.

.

Alih-alih menggunakan mobil, mereka berjalan kaki di terangnya bulan purnama malam itu. Suasana terasa panas dan suara serangga masih bisa terdengar di sepanjang jalan. Saat mereka memasuki jalan utama (ingat, jalan masuk ke kediaman Aria terpisah dari jalan protocol?) mereka lupa kalau bus sudah tidak ada yang beroperasi mala mini, akhirnya Aria memanggil salah satu pelayannya untuk mengantarnya sebagai supir.

Sesampainya di keramaian kota, Aria akhirnya hanya berjalan-jalan saja.

"_Hime_, sepertinya ada ramai-ramai di sana." Ucap Yuuma.

"Itu namanya festival, sepertinya ada festival musim panas yang diadakan di kuil sekitar sini, ini masih hari efektif, tapi ada festival yang diadakan, apa mungkin tradisi?" Ucap Aria.

"Ma—Maksud _hime_?" Yuuma nampaknya tidak mengerti.

"Jadi, festival pada musim panas diadakan biasanya saat sudah masuk waktu liburan atau saat akhir musim panas, ini yang merupakan festival untuk hiburan. Tapi, ada beberapa festival yang berdasarkan dari tradisi, seperti _Tanabata_ dan _Bon, _walau _Bon_ sendiri sepertinya tidak cocok disebut festival karena kegiatannya adalah ziarah. Seperti yang sudah aku jelaskan, sepertinya festival hari ini adalah festival tradisi _Tanabata_ dari rakyat sekitar. Melihat dari kalender sih, mungkin saja."

Yuuma mengangguk paham.

"Mau masuk?" Ajak Aria.

Kedua sisanya hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Wah! Apa ini?! Ini enak!" Teriak Yuuma.

"Itu _takoyaki_." Jawab Aria.

"Kalau ini apa _hime_?!"

"_Okonomiyaki_."

"Yang ini?!"

"_Gyoza_."

'Tunggu, kenapa ada yang jual Gyoza di sini?' Pikir Aria.

"Kalau ini?!"

"_Yakisoba_."

"Makanan Jepang ternyata tidak buruk seperti yang aku kira!"

"Kau belum saja makan makanan daging khas Jepang." Ucal Cul.

"Apa itu?! Apa?!"

"_Yakiniku_."

"Nanti kenalkan kepadaku!"

Sepertinya Yuuma sudah jatuh pada wisata kuliner malam hari.

Saat Aria sedang melihat sekitar, dia melihat seorang berambut pirang yang sangat mencolok dengan _yukata_ sedang berlari, merasa familiar, dia berjalan perang ke arah perempuan yang berlari itu. Saat itulah, ia bertabrakan dengan orang yang dia kenal.

"_Senpai_?"

"Aria?"

"Sedang apa _senpai_ disini?"

"Rin dan Miku memaksa pergi ke sini, sepertinya mereka terlalu bersemangat dan aku kehilangan jejak mereka, kalau kau sendiri?"

"Aku hanya sedang jalan malam bersama Yuuma dan Culnoza dan menemukan tempat ini."

"Hah?! Yuuma?!"

Len langsung sigap dan memegang tangan Aria, tanpa aba-aba, dia menarik Aria dengan kencang dan berlari dari sana.

"_Se—senpai_?"

"Pokoknya kita pergi dulu!"

.

.

.

Di lain sisi, Yuuma dan Culnoza.

"Hei, Yuuma."

"Apa?"

"Kau melihat _hime_?"

"Di belakang."

"Tidak ada."

"Coba cari lagi, kak."

"Masih tidak ada, apa _hime_ terpisah ya? Menurutmu bagaimana Yuuma?"

Saat itu Yuuma langsugn berhenti dari acara makannya, dia langsung menoleh ke arah Culnoza, kakak angkatnya dengan wajah pucat.

"Ji—Jika ramainya seperti ini… Bisa saja…"

Mereka terdiam sejenak.

"GYAAA! HUBUNGI PARA PELAYAN! KITA HARUS SEGERA MENCARI _HIME-SAMA_!"

"SIAP!"

.

.

.

"_Senpai_? Kenapa _senpai _menarik ku tiba-tiba?"

"Karena si Yuuma itu, bisa-bisa aku dianggap menculikmu dan berakhir ditebas dengannya jika dia melihat kita."

"Bukannya sekarang kau lebih terlihat seperti sedang menculikku."

Len melongo mendengar perkataan Aria, saat beberapa detik dia berpikir, Len akhirnya sadar.

"HUWAAA! AKU TERLALU PANIK UNTU BERPIKIR!"

Len, kau masih paranoid.

Aria tertawa kecil melihat sikap kakak kelasnya, Len langsung ingin menarik tangan Aria lagi untuk mencari Culnoza dan Yuuma, tapi tangan Len tertahan karena Aria tidak bergerak.

"Ada apa Aria?"

"_Senpai_…"

"?"

"Aku… Suka kamu… Bisakah kita menjadi pasangan kali ini?"

Len langsung terdiam seribu bahasa.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"_Akankah aku menyakitinya lagi— Atau sebaliknya?"_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 24 selesai~

Oh, apa kalian masih belum benar-benar bisa menangkap siapa pairnya? LenKu atau LenIA, yang mana hayo? Bisa aja malang LenLing #PLAK atau LenTeru #BUAK #NGACO

Oh, ada bintang di atas, itu panggilan lain dari Nagamasa Azai. Silahkan dicari lebih lanjut untuk mengetahui mengenai siapa itu Nagamasa Azai. ^^

Dan, apa itu? Yuuma, kamu maso? #PLAK

Balas anon~

* * *

-To reviewer named Guest:

* * *

Soal pair lagi ya? Lihat aja nanti otak saya maunya gimana. XD (sebenarnya sih di chap 22 udah jelas siapa)

Kamu tahu? Yup, itu dari candid walau saya kasih premis sana sini buat nyesuain cerita. Ada dua adegan yang paling saya inget selain itu, pas Saya jadi pembantu cuma karena sebuah foto (adegan setelah yg itu) dan saat di Photobooth. XD

Kamu baca yang darimana? Terbitannya Shining Rose Media? Udah baca yang Penguin Summer sama Leena's World map?

Itu sengaja emang, chapter lalu itu saya buat full parodi, sebenarnya adegan yang nentuin nama klub itu juga sebuah parodi dari karya orang lain, cuma nggak saya tulis nama-nama yg bersangkutan, takut kena copyright. XD

Makasih ya udah review~ Ini udah lanjut~

* * *

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Selalu dan Selamanya

_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Minna-san~  
Ohisashiburi desu~_

Hai lagi, saya bingung mau ngomong apa… Yah… Nikmati aja chapter yang ini.

Cekidot~

_Kisah Sebuah Senja_

_Main Character: Kagamine Len, Hatsune Miku, IA  
Main Pair: Guess who? Anybody want to answer and try to solve this question? :3_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
UTAUloid © Owner creator  
Fanloid © Creator_

_Summary :_

_"'Lebih baik kau mati saja!' Aku terbangun dari mimpi burukku lagi, andai saja-andai saja ada seseorang yang bisa membantuku menghilangkan mimpi buruk ini./'Kau bisa!' 'Jangan bohong!' 'Aku tidak akan berbohong!' 'Kalau begitu, berikan aku tujuan hidup!'/ Setelah berbagai peristiwa, akankah aku bisa menerima senyuman seperti warna langit senja yang selalu aku sukai?/Cerita tentang Hikikomori berat, Penyanyi hebat dan Seniman berbakat! Kemana cerita ini akan berjalan?"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' (italic)_: Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutip satu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
'**Abc**'/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Itulah Aria.

Siapa yang tahu bagaimana kehidupan mewah seorang putri?

Apakah disayang? Dimanja? Atau dicinta?

Yuuma tidak tahu semua itu, dia tidak tahu menahu. Yuuma hanyalah orang yang baru masuk ke dalam kehidupan putri yang ia kagumi semenjak pertama kali mereka berdua bertemu.

Yuuma tidak bisa merasakan apapun pada diri Aria, itulah kesan pertama terhadap Aria.

Tapi karena itulah, karena kesan aneh itulah, Yuuma mau mengabdikan diri pada putri satu-satunya yang menjadi ujung tombak dari kehidupan bagi Yuuma.

Karena perasaan itulah, Yuuma membuang segalanya, kesakitannya, keangkuhannya, masa lalunya… Hanya demi putrinya tercinta.

Sama seperti ketika Cendrillion menghentakkan sepatu kacanya, sang pangeran tidak bisa mengabaikan suara itu. Itu seperti hipnotis yang memabukkan.

Apa yang terjadi pada Yuuma waktu itu membuat Yuuma terhisap dalam kegelapan, dalam sebuah relung kelam milik putri yang dia abdikan jiwa dan raganya… Sebuah kegelapan yang menawan yang bahkan dapat menarik malaikat jatuh ke dalamnya… Sebuah kegelapan yang bersinar sangat buram, hampir tidak ada cahaya, tapi daya tariknya seakan membawa dan menjanjikan kebahagiaan…

Yuuma dan Aria, ksatria dan putri, keduanya tidak akan bisa terhubung dalam ikatan benang takdir yang lebih, ya… Keduanya akan tetap pada status yang sama, yakni seorang putri dengan ksatria yang ada untuk melindunginya, selalu dan selamanya.

Kasta dan harga diri tidak akan mengizinkan mereka bersatu, tidak seperti Romeo dan Juliet yang pergi dari kenyataan, Yuuma tidak bisa membawa kabur Aria dari kenyataan… Dia tidak sanggup, hati Aria sudah terlalu gelap untuk menyadari pentingnya kehidupan, hingga orang itu datang… Kagamine Len.

Yuuma tidak bisa tinggal diam mendengar nama itu ketika dia selalu mendengarnya dari mulut putrinya ketika putrinya pergi ke Jepang. Ada sebuah gemuruh yang mengatakan 'tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin.' Bergema dalam diri Yuuma.

Yuuma tidak percaya, dia tidak mau percaya kalau yang membawa putrinya ke dalam kebahagiaan menjadi seorang manusia dan wanita adalah orang asing dan bukan dirinya.

Karena Yuuma… Begitu mencintai putrinya, Aria.

.

.

.

Aria tidak pernah tahu perasaan orang-orang disekitarnya, dia tidak pernah mau tahu dan tidak pernah ingin mengerti.

Baginya, keinginan tergelap dalam hati manusia adalah sifat asli dari manusia.

Memahami itu hanyalah akan membuat Aria putus asa, sebab itulah dia selalu menjaga jarak, tapi… Karena bakatnya, semakin ia menjaga jarak, semakin pula ia terseret dalam kegelapan hati orang-orang.

Rasa benci bukanlah hal yang bisa kau bendung dengan tawa dan senyuman.

Bagi Aria, mayoritas manusia itu sama, apalagi orang-orang yang ada di dekatnya… Hanya beberapa orang yang berbeda, hanya beberapa orang yang bisa ia gunakan untuk berpegang teguh terhadap kepercayaan yang dia miliki, yakni mereka-mereka yang terpilih oleh hati Aria.

Aria bahkan tidak mempercayai ayahnya sendiri, ia lebih mempercayai ibunya. Culnoza dan Yuuma hanyalah salah dua dari segelintir orang-orang dalam hitungan jari yang di percayai oleh Aria. Aria bahkan tidak bisa menaruh rasa percayanya pada Kepala Ksatria, ayah dari Culnoza dan Yuuma, dan malah memilih untuk lebih mempercayai anak-anak dari si Kepala Ksatria.

Aria menganggap, orang-orang hanya menyelimuti hatinya dengan gula, manis di luar. Tapi, bagian dalamnya tidak lebih dari racun suntikan yang bisa terus diisi ulang, sebuah kedustaan dan keserakahan yang tidak akan pernah hilang dari hati mayoritas manusia. Hanya orang-orang terpilih yang tidak begitu, dan Aria yakin kalau orang-orang yang dia percaya termasuk pada orang-orang terpilih tersebut.

Aria menganggap, percaya adalah keuntungan.

Jika dia percaya pada orang lain… Orang lain tersebut hanya akan memetik hasil positif dari diri Aria untuk diri mereka sendiri, lalu membuang Aria.

Dan… Kala itulah, Aria bertemu Len yang babak belur bersender di sebuah batang pohon.

Sama seperti mayoritas orang yang mendekati Aria, Aria tidak akan mempercayai Len, itulah pikiran Aria saat itu.

Waktu terus bergulir, rasa sakit yang terukir dalam diri Aria terlepas sedikit demi sedikit, melepaskan ikatannya dari hati Aria dengan cara yang lembut… Tersentuh dengan kehangatan.

Tanpa Aria sadari, dia jatuh cinta pada Kagamine Len. Tapi, tidak semudah itu, sama seperti kebanyakan kisah cinta, Aria memiliki saingan, yakni Hatsune Miku.

Oleh karena itulah, Aria membuat pergerakan duluan, dan dia anggap pergerakannya berhasil. Usahanya untuk mendapatkan kakak kelas tercintanya berhasil dengan sebuah ajakan untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan bersama.

Kemudian, Aria menyadarinya, rasa cinta itu palsu.

Semuanya hanyalah kebohongan.

Tipuan tengik.

Apa yang Aria perjuangkan hanyalah ilusi semata yang hilang saat kau berkedip.

Aria menyesal sudah berusaha memahami hati dari seorang Kagamine Len, Aria akhirnya yakin, kalau orang yang pertama dia sukai tersebut sama saja dengan kebanyakan orang yang mendekati Aria.

Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa Aria tidak bisa membenci Len?

Apakah dia sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta terlalu dalam?

Atau apakah Aria merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda?

Aria menutup dirinya, melepas rasa janggalnya, dan membuat keputusan untuk melupakan segalanya. Dia akan kembali dan pergi dari Jepang. Toh, alasan Aria ke Jepang hanya untuk menghindari huru-hara yang terjadi di kampung halamannya, bukannya begitu? Kalau begitu, sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk pergi, pikir Aria.

Sayang, takdir berkata lain.

Kakak kelas satu-satunya yang ia cintai sepenuh hati tersebut, mengejar Aria sampai ke bandara, mengatakan omong kosong tanpa mempedulikan rasa malunya sendiri, dan menjadikan sebuah fenomena yang memang mungkin terjadi sebagai implementasi dari kata 'keajaiban'.

Tapi, kenapa pula Aria mempercayai orang itu sekali lagi?

Jawabannya hanya satu kalimat, Aria melihat hal yang benar-benar berbeda dari semua orang yang pernah ia temui dalam hidupnya.

Hati Len, hati dari seorang Kagamine Len… Aria menyadari kalau hatinya lebih kelam dari milik Aria. Lantas apa yang berbeda?

Racun tetap ada dalam hatinya, tapi itu hanya dibagian luar… Gula yang seharusnya menjadi selimut malah menjadi inti dari hati orang itu… Hati seorang Kagamine Len, Aria bisa mengerti itu oleh karenanya Aria bisa percaya dan jatuh cinta pada Kagamine Len. Aria akhirnya memilih untuk membersihkan racun yang menyelimuti hati Len, agar Len bisa menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bersinar dalam kehidupan Aria.

Sama seperti Robin Hood yang menanggung derita orang-orang hanya pada dirinya. Hanya demi kebagiaan, di mana sang pahlawan tidak ada di dalamnya.

Karena itulah, rasa yang baru dan benar-benar berbeda muncul dalam diri Aria.

'Aku harus melidungi orang ini.'

Ya, walau Len jatuh dalam kegelapan, Aria tidak akan meninggalkan orang itu. Aria tidak akan melawan takdir hanya untuk membawa Len kembali ke dalam cahaya, tapi paling tidak, Aria bisa menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bersama Len jatuh ke kegelapan tersebut.

Aria tidak pernah bahagia, apa dengan memilih hal seperti itu, itu sama saja memilih hal yang salah? Apakah kebahagiaan tetap pergi menjauhinya?

'Tidak, inilah kebahagiaan ku. Walau hanya hal kecil, aku memang tidak pantas meminta lebih. Aku tidak ingin egois lagi, tapi… Tuhan, jika kau memang ada, kabulkanlah satu doa ku…'

'Izinkan aku, selalu dan selamanya, ada di samping dan melindungi orang ini… Yang sangat kucintai.'

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Aku… Suka kamu… Bisakah kita menjadi pasangan kali ini?"

Kata itu keluar dari mulut Aria.

"_Sen-_, tidak… Len-_kun_, kau pernah berkata, kau berjanji, walau perasaan itu masih belum jelas, tapi kau akan tetap ada di sampingku.. Len-_kun_ pernah berkata tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi. Itulah yang membuatku masih menunggu untuk dirimu, apakah janji itu bisa kutagih sekarang?" Lanjut Aria.

Len terdiam.

Dia memang pernah mengatakan itu, tapi dia tidak menyangka kalimat kecil seperti itu bisa membawa Aria terus berharap kepadanya.

Len mengatakan hal tersebut hanya untuk membawa kebahagiaan kembali kepada Aria, walau sebagian besar dari perkataan Len kala itu hanyalah kebohongan, tapi Len hanya ingin Aria tersenyum.

Len tidak peduli jika dia harus berbohong untuk kebaikan. Itulah pahlawan sejati. Len sudah yakin dengan ideologinya, dan dia tidak ingin mengelak lagi.

Aria hanya ingin kebahagiaan, dan itu adalah tugas Len untuk mewujudkannya, karena Len lah yang menjanjikan kebahagiaan tersebut. Tapi Len juga sadar, bukan hanya Aria saja yang menginginkan kebahagiaan...

TARRR!

Suara kembang api terdengar, berkesinambungan, membuat melodi indah untuk mereka… Walau Aria tidak sadar, kalau melodi tersebut hanyalah melodi sendu.

"Aria, maaf… Aku tidak bisa."

"Aku memberikanmu janji hanya untuk membawakanmu senyuman."

Ucap Len.

"Walau kau sendiri tahu, dengan mengatakan kebohongan akan kembali membuatku bersedih?"

DEG!

Len tahu, tapi sebenarnya Len tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu.

Dia kabur dari kenyataan yang satu itu.

"Aku… Sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang pahlawan." Ucap Len sambil tertunduk.

Kelap-kelip di angkasa mewarnai langit untuk mereka berdua.

Tanpa mereka sadari, satu lagi tangkai dari bunga takdir terjatuh mati ke atas tanah.

"Jadi, aku tidak boleh selalu memikirkan kebahagiaan untuk satu orang, aku harus membahagiakan semua orang dengan bagian yang sama… Saat kau menjadi pahlawan, kau harus bersikap adil… Bukannya begitu?"

Ucap Len.

Kejujuran itu membawa Aria kembali pada kesunyian.

Apakah Aria sudah salah? Apakah membawa kakak kelasnya tersebut ke jalan pahlawan yang sekarang malah membuatnya semakin jauh dari Aria?

Tes… Tes…

Dalam gemerlap cahaya, tetesan air mata dari Aria membuat pantulan cahaya sekejap di mata Len.

Aria menaikkan kepalanya yang tertunduk, menatap Len dengan sendu, dan berkata dalam senyuman.

"Maaf… Karena meminta hal egois kepadamu… Len-_kun_."

Setelahnya Aria berlari entah kemana.

"ARIA?!"

Dan Len tidak sanggup meraih tangan itu.

Dua tatapan yang sedari tadi menatap Aria dan Len juga ikut menghilang entah kemana.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Len berjalan kembali ke pusat perayaan, betapa terkejutnya dia tiba-tiba banyak orang-orang berpakaian ksatria formal dan membawa pedang tersebar di sana-sini.

"LEN-_NII_!"

Orang yang pertama berteriak adalah Rin.

"Apa Len-_nii_ melihat Aria-_chan_?!"

Otot Len berkontraksi sejenak, tapi kemudian dia menunduk dan menggeleng.

"Orang-orang ini…"

Ucap Len.

"Kami kehilangan jejak _hime-sama_, mereka di sini untuk mencarinya." Ucap Culnoza tiba-tiba entah darimana, tapi Len tidak terlihat terkejut walau ada helikopter juga yang berlalu lalang, mungkin 2 atau 3 buah.

Len melihat ke sekitar, tidak ada Yuuma. Kemana orang itu? Pikir Len.

"Yuuma, kemana dia?" Tanya Len kepada Cul.

"Dia ikut mencari, Len-_dono_."

Saat Len terdiam, tiba-tiba lengannya di tarik seseorang. Itu Miku. Dia menarik Len tanpa ada seorang pun yang sadar dan membawanya ke tempat yang sepi.

Festival sudah sepenuhnya berubah, semenjak kembang api dinyalakan di sisi sungai, daerah utama dekat kuil berubah menjadi tempat militer mencari keberadaan seorang putri.

Perwakilan dari ksatria mengatakan untuk tetap melanjutkan aktivitas dari festival, dan alhasil, tempat tersebut jadi lebih ramai dengan ada beberapa ksatria yang ikut membaur dan berbincang dengan penduduk. Jepang memang terlalu damai…

.

.

.

"Mi-Miku?!"

Len melihat ke arah orang yang menarik lengannya baru saja, Miku ada di sana dengan tatapan cemberut. Wajahnya mengatakan kalau dia tidak merasa senang sama sekali.

"Sekarang, tuan payah, ceritakan semuanya."

"Eh?"

"Ayolah, aku tahu kau ada masalah lagi, jangan remehkan kekuatan teman masa kecilmu yang mengetahui semua tentang dirimu ini ya!"

Len menceritakan semuanya pada Miku, semuanya… Mulai dari awal, hingga akhir dia menolak Aria.

Wajah Miku menjadi sendu setelah mendengar cerita Len. Itulah Miku, dia adalah orang yang peka, walau kepekaannya malah sering kali menjadi bumerang baginya... Terlalu mempedulikan orang lain juga bisa menjadi rasa sakit... Itulah yang Miku rasakan dari Len.

'Sudah kuduga. Mereka membicarakan hal tersebut saat bersama beberapa waktu lalu.'

Pikir Miku.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, semuanya sudah terlanjur berlalu… Yah, hahaha.."

Ucap Len.

"Lagipula aku tidak menyangka dia masih mengingat hal kecil seperti itu, perempuan itu memang menakutkan ya, hahaha."

"Miku?"

Len menghentikan pembicaraannya karena Miku tidak kunjung berbicara. Miku masih tertunduk lesu, dia memikirkan semua hal, semua kemungkinan.

Miku juga mencintai Len.

Melepas Len untuk orang lain sebenarnya adalah hal yang tidak akan Miku lakukan apapun yang terjadi.

Len adalah miliknya seorang.

Takdir mereka sudah terhubung sejak kecil, bahkan jauh sebelum Aria datang.

Tapi, rasa apa yang membuat Miku bimbang sekarang?

Melepas Len tidak akan membuatnya bahagia, tapi, dia juga merasa kalau meninggalkan Aria juga bukan hal yang benar.

Rasa tenggang rasa Miku terlalu tinggi untuk hal ini.

Apakah kebahagiaan miliknya harus dikorbankan untuk orang lain?

Miku tidak pernah merasakan hal yang begitu menyakitkan untuknya kecuali saat ayahnya meninggal dan juga saat adiknya kecelakaan. Lantas, bagaimana dengan Aria dan Len yang sudah menderita selama ini?

'Tidak boleh, aku harus egois!'

'Len adalah milikku seorang!'

'Akulah yang berhak atas Len, bukan orang lain!'

…

PLAK!

…

Sebuah tamparan mulus mendarat di pipi Len. Mata Len terbelalak melihat Miku yang menamparnya tiba-tiba.

"Karena kau adalah milikku…" Gumam Miku.

"Miku?"

"Kejar Aria." Ucap Miku.

"Kenapa aku harus?"

"Aku memang mengajarkan mu untuk menjadi pahlawan, tapi kau tetap harus memikirkan orang-orang yang pantas kau pikirkan terlebih dahulu! Kau harus tetap egois untuk dirimu sendiri!" Teriak Miku.

"Dia hanya mengharapkan hal kecil dan kau tidak bisa mengabulkannya?! Dasar pahlawan sampah!"

"Apa kau bilang Miku?!" Len geram dengan ejekan Miku.

"Pahlawan memang harus adil, tapi pahlawan apa yang membuat seorang wanita menangis?! Pergi dan kejar dia! Terimalah dia! Untuk kebahagiaan Aria! Kau sendiri tahu bagaimana hidup Aria!" Dorong Miku kepada Len.

'Dan juga untuk kebahagiaanmu.' Gumam Miku pelan selanjutnya.

"Tapi…"

"PERGI!"

Ini yang kedua kalinya, Miku mendorong Len untuk mengejar Aria. Rasa panas menjalar di tubuh Miku.

"Pada akhirnya, Len, kau tetap membuatku menangis."

"Hiks… Hiks…"

Tubuh Miku terjatuh, dia tersungkur perlahan. Duduk diam dengan kedua kaki yang tertekuk keluar.

Tes... Tes...

Tetesan air mata itu kembali berlinangan, perlahan-lahan dan lama kelamaan menjadi deras. Miku tidak tahu lagi apa yang dia lakukan sebenarnya itu kesalahan atau tidak, hanya penyesalan... Penyesalan yang mengisi relung hatinya yang kosong ditinggalkan oleh orang yang sudah lama dia cintai... Hingga akhirnya...

"HUWAAAAAAAA!"

Pada akhirnya, malam yang penuh gemerlap itu adalah panggung terakhir Miku dalam mengejar Len. Menjadi cahaya pengiring konser bagi tangisan Miku yang terus keluar karena penyesalan yang datang setelah dia mendorong Len. Tangisan Miku menjadi pengiring lagu terakhir yang indah dalam kisah antara dirinya dan Len.

Keputusan Miku benar, dia harus rela untuk orang lain yang lebih menderita.

Pada akhirnya semua kembali semula. Kebahagiaan untuk orang lain, adalah kesakitan untuk dirimu. Miku menyadari semua nya… Menjadi pahlawan, bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan.

Rasa sakitnya terus menjalar, menutupi semua tubuhnya. Nyanyian yang biasa Miku persembahkan kini hanya menjadi satu-satunnya hal yang bisa terus ada dalam hidupnya disamping Kagamine Len yang sudah menghilang.

Dia hanya perlu untuk terus bernyanyi, untuk melepas pengalaman menyakitkannya, selalu bernyanyi dan untuk selamanya.

Saat itu, sebuah bayangan menutupi tubuh Miku.

Miku tidak melihat siapa, tapi, dia kenal suara gemerincing besi yang datang bersamaan ketika si sosok misterius melangkah.

"Kau… Melihat semuanya? Benar bukan?" Tanya Miku.

Sosok itu tidak menjawab, diam adalah jawaban 'iya' untuk Miku.

Miku berdiri dan menubruk sosok tersebut yang berdiri angkuh, Miku hanya bisa menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu orang tersebut.

"Biarkan aku seperti ini… Untuk kali ini saja." Ucap Miku.

"Menangislah sepuasnya, terima kasih karena sudah perhatian dengan _hime-sama_… Terima kasih… Hatsune Miku."

Miku terdiam, tapi dia menjawab setelahnya.

"Terima kasih kembali… Yuuma."

Tetesan air mata kembali berlinang dari mata Miku, keduanya tetap dalam posisi tersebut, hingga akhirnya tangan Yuuma mulai mengusap kepala Miku dan mengelus punggungnya.

Mendapatkan perlakuan manis seperti itu, Miku hanya bisa terus menangis makin deras dalam sunyi.

Keduanya telah melepas belenggu untuk orang yang paling mereka cintai, agar bisa saling bersatu.

'Karena kau adalah milikku.'

'Karena aku adalah milikmu.'

'Oleh karena itu, kita harus melepas kalian, selamanya.'

.

.

.

"ARIA?! KAU DI MANA?!"

"ARIA?!"

Sosok tersebut masih belum bisa Len tangkap di manapun.

Dia berlarian kesana-kemari, hingga akhirnya sampai di jembatan, di bawahnya ada sungai yang menjadi tempat peluncuran kembang api. Aria terdiam di sisi sungai yang kosong. Terdiam.

Len menatap Aria, tangannya bergetar, dirinya ragu untuk kembali menghampiri sosok orang yang sudah dia khianati berkali-kali.

Panggung malam kembali tercipta, bagai Bintang dari Bethlehem yang menuntun orang-orang ke tempat di mana malaikat tertinggi melepas sinarnya, itu semua menjadi pengiring yang tepat untuk mereka.*

"Aria?"

Len menghampiri Aria perlahan, tapi sebuah jawaban menahan Len.

"Jangan mendekat, atau aku akan memilih hanyut bersama sungai."

Sungai tersebut cukup dalam dan deras, alirannya tidak tenang walaupun malam hari, seperti suasana hati Aria.

"Aku… Aku menarik perkataanku." Ucap Len.

"?"

"Bolehkah aku… Menjadi pahlawan untuk dirimu seorang?" Ucap Len lagi.

Sebuah tatapan menghadap ke arah Len.

"Bisakah kita memulai segalanya kembali?" Ajak Len.

"Len-_kun_, perempuan macam apa yang akan menerimamu jika kau sudah mengkhianati mereka berkali-kali?" Tutur Aria.

Len terkejut, itu memang benar. Hubungan mereka sudah tidak bisa kembali membaik. Apapun yang Len usahakan, hubungan di antara mereka sudah terlanjur hancur… Tapi…

"Perempuan seperti itu, hanyalah aku seorang." Ucap Aria.

_Aku selalu berjalan sendirian.  
Kulihat di belakang, mereka terlalu jauh.  
Tapi tetap aku teruskan berjalan.  
_

Len kembali melihat Aria.

"Terima kasih, Len-_kun_."

"Tidak, aku yang harusnya berterima kasih karena sudah mau menunggu untuk orang brengsek seperti ku." Jawab Len atas ucapan Aria.

_Inilah kekuatan milikku.  
'Tidak perlu takut apapun lagi',  
kubisikkan ke dalam diriku_

Aria berjalan perlahan ke arah Len, memegang tangan Len.

"Bisakah kita?"

Len mengangguk.

Dia menggenggam tangan Aria balik dengan erat.

_Andai ku terus melupakan hidup ini  
Berarti aku hanya berlari  
Hidup ini tidak akan berarti_

Di sisi lain, Miku dan Yuuma akhirnya melepas pelukan mereka.

"Apakah kau tidak menyesal?" Tanya Yuuma.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Miku.

Mereka berdua akhirnya tertawa pelan bersama-sama.

_Andaikan, kubisa lupakan semuanya,  
hidup ini akan menjadi lebih mudah._

Mereka berdua* berjalan bersama, melewati malam dengan tawa.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, mereka berdua* bersama, melepas penyesalan mereka.

Len dan Aria saling tersenyum. Yuuma dan Miku tertawa.

...

Hingga Aria akhirnya sadar.

"Apakah kita tidak menyakiti orang lain? Seharusnya…" Ucap Aria, tapi dipotong Len.

"Aku sudah berkata, aku adalah pahlawan untuk dirimu, aku akan melawan semua orang yang menyakitimu, jad wajar saja jika kita menyakiti orang lain untuk bisa bersama."

Saat itu, Aria tahu. Saingan cintanya tengah terpuruk entah di mana, Aria sudah menyakiti orang lain lagi, Hatsune Miku.

"Terima kasih… Hatsune-_senpai_… Terima kasih… Aku… Bahagia." Aria bergumam dengan memejamkan matanya, sebuah bulir air mata terkumpul di sudut matanya.

Dia kembali berjalan dengan Len, berjalan dengan tawa, mulai dari sekarang, selalu dan selamanya.

_Semua orang, akhirnya akan sendiri nanti,  
hanya hidup di ingatan orang yang lain.  
Kalau begitu, itu bukan masalah bagiku.  
Perasaan damai ada dari temanku.  
Juga perasaan dari dia yang berarti untukku_

Miku hanya bisa terus berdoa, agar pilihan yang dia lakukan bukanlah hal yang salah.

Yuuma hanya bisa terus melindungi putrinya, agar tidak kembali menangis lagi.

Selalu dan selamanya.

_Dan nanti ku akan berpisah dengan mereka  
Kemudian mulai melupakannya satu-persatu  
Saat itu, aku akan menyerah, berhenti kuat  
Dan seperti manusia biasa yang lemah,  
Aku akan mulai menangis._

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"_Selalu dan selamanya… Aku akan ada untuk dirinya…"_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 25 selesai~

Tahu nggak, saya butuh 4 jam untuk ngetik dan mikir tentang chapter ini. Biasanya cuma ngambil waktu 2 jam untuk mikir sekaligus ngetik… T^T  
Gimana soal chapter ini? Saya mau tahu pendapat kalian, seperti penghujung arc, tapi gak ada kata 'bagian' di ujung... Soalnya tantangan terakhir untuk Len bukan soal ini, masih ada yang lebih nanti di chapter-chapter akhir... Gak terasa juga ya udah tinggal 5-6 chapteran lagi. Gak nyangka, perjalanan Len dari orang yang 'bodo amat' sampai yang 'sangat peduli' ternyata lumayan panjang XD

Kalian tahu Cendrillion? Itu artinya Cinderella.

Oh, dan maksud dari kalimat yang diberi bintang, ada istilah Star of Bethlehem, atau bintang dari Bethlehem, itu cuma perumpamaan aja, tapi Star of Bethlehem dipercaya sebagai katalis pemanggil malaikat yang memandu Sang Penyelamat oleh orang-orang katolik. Bisa disebut juga sebagai bintang tanda kelahiran Sang Penyelamat juga oleh orang-orang kristiani.

Lalu, dua frasa yang dibintangi, 'mereka berdua' satu mengarah ke LenAria, satunya YuumaMiku.

Ada 6 bagian kalimat yang di-center dan dicetak miring di akhir-akhir fict, anggapnya gini, bagian pertama itu pikiran dari Aria, yang kedua dari Miku, yang ketiga Aria lagi, yang keempat Miku, terus sampai terakhir. Sebenarnya inspirasi kalimat-kalimat itu dari lagu. ^^

Balas anon review~

* * *

-To reviewer named Guest:

* * *

Jangan nangis kalau ditolak, XD

Emang paling inget, soalnya entah kenapa saya juga kena jebak di adegan itu. XD

Punya ketiganya? Kalau saya cuma pegang satu, yang Penguin Summer, waktu itu belinya bertiga, alhasil demi menghemat, satu orang beli satu, bacanya gantian. XD

Gak ada death chara kok, saya udah capek death chara terus #PLAK

Makasih ya udah review~ Ini udah update~

* * *

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Aku dan Kamu

_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Minna-san~  
Ohisashiburi desu~_

Saya hilang minggu kemarin, XD

Mau gimana lagi, tiba-tiba orang Jepang yang pernah home-stay di hotel sekolah saya kembali lagi ke Indonesia langsung dari Jepang dan ditambah alumni sekolah saya yang sekarang yang udah kuliah di Samarinda datang bersamaan, otomatis saya ngikut mereka-mereka dan terbuai dalam kesenangan, XD

Tahu nggak? Sabtu saya pulang sekolah kan siang (jam 12 siang, biasanya jam 4 sore), dua hari sampai minggu malam, saya nggak pulang ke rumah… Ngelencer kemana-mana dan lupa dengan kewajiban di sini #PLAK

#MohonJanganDitiru

Yah, daripada curhat gak jelas, mending langsung mulai aja, cekidot~

_Kisah Sebuah Senja_

_Main Character: Kagamine Len, Hatsune Miku, IA  
Main Pair: Guess who? Anybody want to answer and try to solve this question? :3_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
UTAUloid © Owner creator  
Fanloid © Creator_

_Summary :_

_"'Lebih baik kau mati saja!' Aku terbangun dari mimpi burukku lagi, andai saja-andai saja ada seseorang yang bisa membantuku menghilangkan mimpi buruk ini./'Kau bisa!' 'Jangan bohong!' 'Aku tidak akan berbohong!' 'Kalau begitu, berikan aku tujuan hidup!'/ Setelah berbagai peristiwa, akankah aku bisa menerima senyuman seperti warna langit senja yang selalu aku sukai?/Cerita tentang Hikikomori berat, Penyanyi hebat dan Seniman berbakat! Kemana cerita ini akan berjalan?"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' (italic)_: Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutip satu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
'**Abc**'/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"APA?!"

Suara meja digebrak kencang membuat telingaku sakit. Aku hanya mengatakan beberapa patah kata dan dia marah.

Seperti biasa, Miku, Hatsune Miku, marah kepadaku.

"Len… Baru juga pacaran."

Suara Lui juga ikut terdengar di belakangku.

Sekarang kami ada di ruang klub, bertiga… Tidak, berempat (ada Ling yang terbang kesana-kemari di dalam ruangan). Niatnya sih ingin membicarakan apa yang akan klub ini lakukan saat festival musim gugur nanti, tapi ada beberapa hal yang berubah.

Miku tiba-tiba bertanya kepadaku dengan wajah menyebalkan.

'Kau apakan Aria sampai dia cemberut gitu seharian?'

Dasar orang ini, perasaan wajah Aria itu hampir gak ada ekspresinya, darimana coba dia bisa lihat dan tahu kalau Aria itu lagi cemberut atau nggak?

Aria, Cul dan Yuuma tidak datang hari ini, mereka pulang cepat. Sebenarnya mereka mengatakan pada kami kalau ada urusan penting, tapi dari wajah bingung Yuuma yang seakan tidak mengerti kenapa mereka bertiga pulang cepat saat mereka semua berpamitan, sepertinya tidak ada hal penting yang harus dilakukan oleh mereka. Lalu kenapa mereka pulang cepat? Simpel, Aria ngambek, hanya itu.

Aku menceritakan kronologis kejadian pada tempat kejadian perkara kepada detektif Miku yang memasang wajah menyebalkan dan seakan terlihat sedang menghisap pipa untuk merokok. Semua berawal pada pagi hari di rumahku, kemarin itu minggu, sekolah libur dan Aria ada di kamarku, berduaan denganku untuk… Bermain game bersama. Waktu terus berlalu dan kami bermain secara bergantian (mau bagaimana lagi, kami memainkan game RPG yang mengharuskan hanya menggunakan satu karakter dengan _party_ yang semuanya merupakan NPC). Senja datang, malam menjelang, bulan purnama terus menemani kami berdua hingga tengah malam. Tanpa sadar, kami berdua begadang main game dan paginya kami sampai pada titik krusial dalam game tersebut ketika kami sampai di toko yang menjual peralatan yang sangat menggiurkan mata.

Peralatan milik siapa yang akan dinaikkan statusnya terlebih dahulu?

Perdebatan terjadi di antara kami karena uang yang kami miliki dalam game terbatas, dan bodohnya, hal tersebut berlangsung selama 3 jam hingga jam 7 pagi. Kesepakatan tidak terbentuk dan akhirnya kami berangkat sekolah sambil memasang wajah tidak mau mengalah. Aku menginginkan akan tokoh utama yang mendapatkan kekuatan terkuat terlebih dahulu, tapi Aria menolaknya dan berkata bahwa kami berdua harus memikirkan keseimbangan _party_ dan meratakan peningkatan status kepada semua anggota.

Awalnya, aku ingin bilang pada kalian. Jangan bilang ini hal bodoh, serius deh. Bagi seorang _gamer_, kesempurnaan penempuhan semua _game_ yang ia mainkan akan menjadi salah satu tujuan dalam hidupnya.

Tapi… Kalau dipikir lagi sih…

Kagamine Len, kenapa kamu bego banget sih?

Itu yang aku pikirkan hingga sekarang. Sumpah, sekarang aku baru bisa berpikir jernih dan jelas, dalam hati aku hanya menggerutu kesal…

Kami bertengkar hanya karena tidak bisa memutuskan peralatan siapa yang akan diperbaharui terlebih dahulu.

"LEN BEGO! KENAPA KALIAN BISA BERTENGKAR KARENA HAL KONYOL SEPERTI ITU SIH?!"

"Mungkin itu bagimu hal konyol, tapi bagi kami, _gamer_, hal tersebut adalah hal krusial yang tidak bisa dilakukan dengan tergesa-gesa." Jawabku santai sambil mengibaskan tangan. Yak! Perkataan ku beda dengan yang aku pikirkan saudara-saudara!

Yah… Sial…

Sepertinya pertengkaran ini sangat-sangat konyol juga kalau dipikir-pikir lagi.

Lui nyeletuk dengan indahnya ketika aku dan Miku sedang saling adu ketangkasan lidah.

"Sebenarnya sih, yang buat Len bego, bagiku bukan dibagian kenapa dia dan Aria bisa bertengkar hanya karena sebuah _game_." Ucap Lui dengan pose berpikir serius.

"Terus?" Ucapku.

"Sebenarnya, yang buat kamu bego pake banget itu, kenapa kau dan Aria bisa betah di dalam kamar berduaan dan tidak melakukan hal mesum apapun hingga pagi, padahal kalian pacaran, dan parahnya, aku yakin kalian berdua tidak sadar kalau kalian sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih saat sedang bermain _game_."

"Eh?"

Aku memasang wajah bingung

"GAK USAH SOK POLOS SIALAN!"

DUK!

"APAAN SIH?!"

Miku otomatis memukul buku tebal langsung di kepalaku, MEMANGNYA APA YANG SALAH?!

"BENAR KATA LUI! KALIAN BERDUA ITU KEKASIH!"

"TERUS?!"

"SE-SE-SEHARUSNYA KA-KA-KALIAN BE-BE-BERCIUMAN ATAU MELAKUKAN SESUATU SEPERTI ITU!"

Miku tergagap mengatakannya.

Hah? Ciuman? CIUMAN?!

Sepertinya wajahku memerah.

"A-A-A-APA YANG KAU KATAKAN MESUM!"

"KAU YANG MESUM! KAU BAHKAN MIMISAN KARENA MENGINTIP KAMI MEMASANG FILM PADA KAMERA KUNO!"

JDER!

Miku benar.

Sepertinya ada yang salah, benar-benar ada kesalahan yang amat sangat dengan percakapan ini, percakapan yang terjadi di antara kami benar-benar ultra mega tidak benar.

"Aku juga masih tidak mengerti, sebenarnya kalian itu pacaran atau nggak sih?" Celetuk Lui lagi.

Lama-kelamaan, orang ini menyebalkan juga.

"Seharusnya kalian melakukan sesuatu seperti *tiit* dan melakukan *tiit* dengan *tiit* mu dan dan menge*tiit* dia sampai dia tidak kuat dan memohon kepadamu untuk berhenti." Ucap Lui dengan wajah dan senyuman licik.

"JANGAN BANYAK BICARA DENGAN SENSOR DASAR KAU BAJINGAN! INI BUKAN CERITA DEWASA!" Aku berteriak di hadapan Lui, sedangkan Miku ada di pojokan sambil memegang tubuhnya sendiri.

"Len, apa kau memang sebuas itu?" Ucapnya dengan nada horror.

"NGGAK!"

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Sekarang sudah masuk musim gugur, liburan musim panas kami ternyata berakhir dengan cepat, ah… Aku ingat saat liburan musim panas, Ring ikut bersama kami juga, sebenarnya perempuan itu maunya apa sih? Ikut liburan sih nggak apa-apa, tapi dia cuma bisa lengket dengan Lui dan paling kencangnya, dengan Miku… Dia tidak sedikitpun menghiraukan yang lain saat sedang bersama… Ya ampun. _Higan_* juga sudah terlewati, selepas ini akan ada banyak festival panen di desa-desa, aku berpikir, apa aku masih bisa mendapatkan beberapa hasil panen dari bibi ku mengingat aku dan Rin sudah tidak pernah berhubungan dengan keluarga kami lagi (walau tahun kemarin, kami mendapatkan beberapa kiriman sayuran segar.)

Musim ini akan ada banyak sekolah menengah atas yang mengadakan festival budaya sekolahnya masing-masing, mungkin akan ada beberapa yang dilakukan pada hari yang sama, pada saat tersebut, sekolah-sekolah yang mengadakan festival akan terbuka untuk umum kepada para penduduk sekitar dan masyarakat awam.

Sebelum hal tersebut, akan ada juga festival olahraga, biasanya festival olahraga ini dilakukan oleh campuran beberapa sekolah, baik negeri ataupun swasta. Lomba-lomba atletik dan semacamnya akan diselenggarakan untuk memeriahkan acara utama.

Untuk 2 tahun yang lalu, aku tidak pernah datang ke festival-festival tersebut, bahkan pergi ke festival lokal saja aku tidak akan mau jika Rin tidak memaksa. Musim ini juga akan ada _Shichigosan _bagi para anak-anak. Aku masih ingat acara pertamaku bersama orang tuaku dulu, aku dan Rin memakai _yukata_ yang dihias sedemikian rupa untuk festival, kami berdua dibelikan gula-gula dan permen kapas dengan anggapan agar hidup sehat dan panjang umur, dan yang paling tidak bisa kulupakan adalah rambut dan juga pakaian Rin yang tersangkut oleh beberapa helai permen kapas, karena suasana agak panas dan ramai, helai-helai itu dengan cepat meleleh dan akhirnya Rin menangis sambil terus mengejarku dan pastinya juga, aku akan berlari menghindari tubunya yang lengket semua… Aku masih bisa ingat bagaimana tangisannya karena aku terus berlari menghindarinya, pfft… Aku masih berpikir, apa Rin masih bisa seimut sama seperti dia waktu kecil dulu?

Waktu akan terus berjalan dengan cepat, sehabis ini musim dingin… Aku akan berjuang untuk mendapatkan banyak barang obral akhir tahun. Natal dan tahun baru juga tidak bisa untuk aku tinggalkan. Mungkin aku akan mengajak seluruh anggota klub untuk melihat bunga plum bersama di akhir- akhir musim dingin nanti. Tentang tahun baru untuk tahun depan… Apakah aku harus menulis kartu ucapan untuk 'orang itu'? Aku tahu, aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak berhubungan lagi dengan dia, tapi, 'orang itu'… Aku ingin dia tahu bagaimana aku yang sekarang dengan menyingkirkan ego ku sendiri….

Ah, bicara tentang Aria, sebenarnya aku juga tidak mengerti bagaimana jalan pikirannya. Kita berdua memang sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, tapi aku tidak merasakan perubahan apapun.

Apakah aku harus mengikuti ucapan Lui saja ya?

Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak mau menggunakan Aria hanya untuk nafsuku sendiri… Dia pasti tidak suka, tapi jika dia tidak keberatan…

TIDAK!

JERNIHKAN DIRIMU KAGAMINE LEN!

Ehm!

Aria tidak seperti perempuan kebanyakan, kalian sudah tahukan? Sifatnya dan juga kelakuannya sangat berbeda dari kebanyakan gadis yang biasanya genit dan mudah akrab… Dia kebalikannya, bahkan cenderung apa yang dia suka merupakan hal untuk para laki-laki ketimbang gadis, walau aura anggun darinya tetap terus terpancarkan. Bagaimana tidak anggun? Dia seniman dan orang yang cerdas dalam dunia seni!

Lalu, aku juga masih tidak ingin percaya kalau _track record_ miliknya dalam bermain _game_ banyak yang lebih tinggi daripada aku.

Bayangkan saja! Apa kalian terima dikalahkan oleh perempuan yang lebih muda dari kalian? Sudah perempuan, lebih muda lagi! Dan yang paling parah, dia mengejarku dalam waktu singkat! Mungkin aku harus mengalah dengan orang yang menggunakan dominasi otak kanan-nya untuk bersaing… Seperti Aria.

Kami bahkan belum berkencan dengan benar, aku bahkan masih susah mencari waktu yang tepat untuk menggandeng tangannya… Padahal akhir-akhir ini kami sering berjalan bersama… Aku terlihat seperti penjaganya ketimbang pacarnya. Saat kami berjalan, banyak bisik-bisik seperti 'Mereka saudara ya? Tidak mirip.' atau 'Wanita itu cantik! Dia pasti dikawal dimanapun dia berada!' atau seperti ini 'Aku kasihan dengan yang perempuan, mereka pacaran kan? Si laki-laki terlihat tidak cocok.' dan yang paling menyakitkan 'Mereka pacaran? Pfft…"

Rasanya aku harus menghajar orang yang terakhir…

"Hah…" Aku menghela nafas panjang karena terus berpikir soal hubungan kami.

"Len-_dono_?"

"Cul?"

Culnoza menghampiriku saat aku sedang nongkrong frustasi, bukannya Cul pergi bersama Aria untuk pulang?

"Apa ada masalah Len-_dono_?"

"Yah… Masalahnya sih satu itu aja, Aria ngambek." Ucapku enteng.

"Kalau begitu, tidak perlu khawatir, _hime_ tidak pernah membenci Len-_dono_ bahkan hanya untuk sedikit."

"Hah?"

"Apa Len-_dono_ tahu? Aria _hime-sama_ sekarang sedang menangis dan merenungi nasibnya di kamarnya." Ucap Culnoza.

Aria bisa nangis lagi? Beneran?

DIA NANGIS?!

AKU MEMBUATNYA MENANGIS?!

"HAH?! BENERAN?! KOK BISA?!"

"Yah… Karena ini dan itu, _hime_ akhirnya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri setelah banyak hal…" Ucap Cul sambil membuang mukanya yang berekspresi aneh.

Jadi, bahkan Aria yang cueknya setengah mati juga memikirkan hal seperti ini ya.

Beneran deh, status pacaran bisa mengubah kebanyakan orang. Apa aku harus menghampiri Aria?

"Bisa aku datang ke sana setelah pulang sekolah?"

"Kemana?"

"Ke rumah kalian, aku ingin ada di sisi Aria. Apa?! Me-memangnya salah?!"

Aku bisa melihat tatapan Cul yang nakal ke arahku, sialan orang ini! Memangnya pengawal Aria itu tidak ada yang benar ya?! Aku jadi meragukan mereka kalau mereka itu ksatria yang handal!

"Beneran? Len-_dono_ mau menghampiri _hime_?"

Sialan! Bahkan caranya bicara yang biasanya sopan sekarang menjadi terdengar menyebalkan!

"Y-Ya! Jadi hentikan tawa mengejekmu itu dasar ksatria lesbian!"

.

.

.

"Aria?"

Aku mengetuk kamar Aria, tidak ada jawaban dari dalam.

Yuuma menunggu di depan pintu, dia menunjuk kamar putrinya dengan dagu seakan memberitahuku kalau pintunya tidak dikunci dan menyuruhku masuk saja tanpa permisi.

Beneran deh, dari bagian mana yang ada di diri Yuuma dan Culnoza yang bisa menjadikan mereka penjaga putri sekelas Aria… Sepertinya aku harus memutarbalikan semua opini yang telah tersimpan di kepalaku setelah ini.

Kreet..

Pintu terbuka.

Aku menyebarkan pandanganku ke segala sudut, tidak ada orang di sini. Kamar yang luas dan etalase berisi _merchandise_ masih tidak berubah. Kasur dengan terop di tengah ruangan juga masih sama, di salah satu sudut ada kumpulan _console game_ dan televisi LED 32 inch, sudut tempat Aria biasanya bermain.

Aku berpikir, bagaimana reaksi orang tuanya nanti, terutama ibunya, ketika melihat anak yang dia banggakan yang berasal dari keturunan kerajaan berubah dengan cepat ketika sampai di Jepang.

Mungkin Jepang akan memiliki citra buruk di masa depan…

"_Senpai_?"

Aria keluar dari kolong kasur,

HAH?! KAU ADA DISITU DARI TADI?!

Dia kembali memanggilku _senpai_ ketimbang Len belakangan ini, memang panggilan yang akrab sulit dilepaskan dengan mudah, tapi aku lebih suka dipanggil dengan namaku sendiri karena aku memanggil dirinya dengan namanya juga.

Mungkin ini yang membuat kesan kekasih di antara kami sangat pudar.

Aria menatap dengan wajah datar, seperti biasa. Matanya sembab, apa dia menangis? Culnoza sepertinya berkata benar.

"Ya-Yah! Halo!"

"Halo juga, _senpai_."

Suasana aneh ini… APA BENAR KALAU KAMI PACARAN?!

"Taman hiburan."

"Hah?"

"Bawa aku ke taman hiburan dan aku akan memaafkanmu."

"Oy, oy, tunggu, kita bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang salah di sini." Ucapku agak membantah.

"Dalam sebuah hubungan, terutama di Jepang, aku membaca kalau sepasang kekasih bertengkar, yang salah adalah si pria." Ucap Aria datar.

"KAU BACA DIMANA HAL SEPERTI ITU?!"

"Tuh kan, semua lelaki sama saja." Ucapnya agak mengejek.

"TIDAK ADA YANG MENYURUHMU MENCOBA SEMUA LELAKI!"

"Ya… Kalau tidak mau sih, aku tidak akan memaksa. Tapi, kalau _senpai_ menolak, silahkan cepat keluar dari tempat ini."

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Kau menang! Dasar nenek sihir!"

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal dengan sebelah tangan sambil agak menunduk dan menghela nafas panjang. Aku bisa melihat senyuman kemenangan Aria yang perlahan berubah menjadi senyuman lembut ke arahku. Aku tidak bisa membalas senyumannya dengan senyuman, aku masih merasa kesal karena dikalahkan.

Sumpah deh, sepertinya aku sudah membuka kotak yang seharusnya tidak aku buka. Aria benar-benar berubah setelah kami berdua menjalin hubungan, dia…

Beneran… Aria sekarang lebih menyebalkan dari Rin atau Miku.

Mungkin ini hukumanku karena terus berbohong pada seorang gadis yang sangat kesepian selama hidupnya.

Tapi aku tidak pernah sekalipun menyesal karena telah berhasil mendapatkan hati gadis tersebut.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Hari esoknya, aku kembali ke ruang klub. Aku datang terlalu cepat, mungkin yang lain masih ada urusan atau apa, jadi aku sendirian di ruang klub. Pada saat seperti ini, aku akan meluangkan waktu ku untuk hantu ruangan ini.

"Jadi, Len, apa kau masih belum berciuman dengan Aria? Belum kan? Apa sudah? Ayolah, katakan pada _nee-chan_ ini~"

Ling, dia terus saja menggosok punggungku dengan tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Bu-bukan urusanmu!"

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku bisa mengajarkan beberapa hal tentang wanita kepadamu." Ucapnya.

"Sungguh?" Sepertinya hal ini akan sangat membantu.

"Pertama, mereka tidak senang menunggu tapi senang membuat orang lain menunggu."

Aku mengangguk paham.

"Kedua, mereka egois, tapi tidak mau diperlakukan secara egois oleh orang lain."

Oke.

"Ketiga, jangan membuat marah mereka, dan jangan marah kepada mereka. Apapun yang kau lakukan, tetap kau yang akan disalahkan."

Tunggu, misalnya, baik aku yang marah atau Aria yang marah, tetap aku yang salah, begitu?

"Keempat—"

"STOP!"

Aku berteriak dengan kencang.

"Apa tidak ada satupun hal baik tentang mereka?! Kau hanya membicarakan hal buruknya!" Ucapku.

"Memang itu intinya, wanita itu kompleks, kau tidak tahu apa yang baik dari mereka selama kau tidak mempelajari keburukan mereka."

"Berarti hanya aku yang berusaha dalam hubungan ini?!" Ucapku.

"Yah, bisa kau bilang, yang keempat adalah, hati mereka itu rapuh. Kalau mereka serius menjalan hubungan, apa yang mereka pikirkan cenderung akan lebih rumit daripada apa yang pasangan mereka pikirkan. Itu yang terkadang membuat mereka bingung dan cenderung kasar dalam hubungan." Lanjut Ling.

"Jadi?"

"Cukup jalani saja dengan biasa, dan satu lagi, jadilah orang yang peka… Perempuan suka memberikan beberapa kode aneh dalam hubungan yang mereka jalani. Kalau kau acuh terhadap mereka, mereka akan lebih kesal dan hubungan kalian akan memasuki tahap yang sulit."

"Kode?"

Aku berpikir sejenak.

Apa Aria pernah memberikan semacam kode kepadaku?

Jangan-jangan… WAJAH DATARNYA MERUPAKAN SEBUAH KODE RAHASIA YANG INGIN DIA SAMPAIKAN MAKSUDNYA KEPADAKU?! MANA MUNGKIN AKU TAHU HAL SEPERTI ITU!

"Oh iya…"

"APALAGI?!"

"Wanita cenderung ingin melakukan hubungan mereka secara bertahap demi membuat hubungan yang serius dan dalam. Jadi jangan asal memamerkannya 'pengaman' dan mengajaknya tidur bersamamu."

"PENGAMAN?!"

APA AKU TERLIHAT SEPERTI ORANG MESUM?!

"Cukup, hentikan pembicaraan idiot ini." Ucapku kesal.

"Len, kalau begitu, ingin belajar tentang tubuh wanita?"

"Eh?"

"Aku adalah hantu, tapi aku masih bisa menyentu benda dan kau bisa melihatku. Tidak ada orang lain yang dapat melihatku. Sekali-kali sentuhlah beberapa tubuhku saat sedang banyak orang berkumpul di sini."

Aku bisa melihat wajah Ling yang sangat bersemangat, sepertinya dia belajar ke arah yang salah.

"Tidak, lagipula, darimana kau belajar hal semacam itu?"

"Abaikan saja soal aku belajar darimana. Baiklah, tidurlah denganku, aku akan mengajarimu cara menjadi seorang pria~"

DIA MENGATAKANNYA! HANTU MESUM KITA SUDAH MENGATAKANNYA DENGAN WAJAH DEWASA DAN SEDUKTIF!

"NGGAK AKAN!"

"Ayolah, aku hantu, kau tidak akan rugi melakukannya denganku, oh iya… Hal ini tidak bisa disebut selingkuh, jadi ini aman."

"DARIMANA KAU BELAJAR HAL-HAL ITU?!"

"Dari buku berjudul 'NTR dan Tahapnya' yang dibawa teman mu yang bernama Lui ke ruangan ini."

Sialan, dasar orang itu… Akan ku remukkan kepalanya ketika bertemu nanti!

Aku langsung meraih buku yang dipegang Ling dan merobek-robeknya dengan amarah, membuangnya ke dalam tong sampan dan melemparkan pemantik api yang menyala ke dalam tong tersebut.

"Kenapa kau membakarnya?!"

"Hantu tidak boleh belajar hal seperti ini!"

"Humph! Aku kira semua laki-laki suka hal seperti yang ada di buku itu."

"Semua laki-laki jidatmu!"

Apa?! Apa kalian juga suka hal tersebut?! Jangan membawaku ke aliran aneh kalian! Aku tidak mau merasakan kejadian 'Nyesek Tenan Rasane' di hubungan pertamaku!

"Ganti topik! Sudahi saja pembicaraan idiot ini sekarang!" Teriakku.

"Aku akan menemanimu berkeliling ketika festival olahraga dan budaya nanti, kau mengatakannya padaku kalau kau ingin lebih mengenal dunia luar kan? Akan ada banyak jenis orang yang datang nanti, kau akan bisa mengenal bagaimana dunia luar di dalam sekolah pada saat itu. Memangnya kau tidak pernah mendatangi festival tersebut di tahun-tahun sebelumnya?"

"Itu…"

Ling menunduk tajam, aku hanya menepuk pipinya dengan pelan dan menyemangatinya.

"Aku tidak tahu alasanmu, tapi aku sudah berjanji akan mengenalkanmu pada dunia! Jadi percaya saja padaku!"

Ling tidak menjawab, tapi dia mengangguk lemah.

Hari-hari santai kami akan segera berakhir, kami harus mempersiapkan segalanya mulai dari sekarang.

Yosh! Festival! Kami datang!

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"_Sudah kuduga, hidup itu indah."_

"_Walau keindahannya tidak dapat bertahan lama."_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 26 selesai~

Penghujung chapter sudah akan datang! Jadi terus ikuti perkembangannya ya!

Oh, saya sudah memutuskan untuk fict baru saya, saya akan membawa tema Sci-Fi, mungkin terkesan berat, tapi saya berani jamin fict depan ini tetap ringan untuk diikuti dan akan menjadi fict terbesar saya dalam sejarah saya sebagai author karena saya akan membawakan cerita yang lebih kompleks dari yang sudah pernah saya bawakan. Tema utamanya adalah 'Sains dan Sihir, Ketika dua dimensi menyatu.' Mungkin terdengar pasaran, tapi saya akan membawakan plot twist yang akan menjadikannya tidak pasaran (semoga)

Oh, ada dua bintang di atas.

Higan adalah minggu pergantian musim dingin ke panas atau sebaliknya.

Sedangkah Shichigosan, itu merupakan perayaan bagi para anak kecil, untuk laki-laki berumur 3-5 tahun, sedangkan perempuan berumur 3-7 tahun. Pada saat itu, para anak-anak akan didandani sedemikian rupa dan para orang tua akan membelikan mereka makanan manis atau gula-gula dengan harapan agar anaknya sehat dan panjang umur.

Balas review tanpa akun~

* * *

-To reviewer named Joan leonar:

* * *

Makasih atas pujiannya! T_T

Gak kebayang deh kalau ada yang mau ngadaptasiin cerita abal kayak gini XD

Makasih ya udah review~ Semoga kamu tidak bosan dengan fict-fict saya~

* * *

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Menjelang Akhir

_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Minna-san~  
Ohisashiburi desu~_

Oke…

Ngapain ya?

Kok bingung gini…

Oke…

Mulai aja deh.

_Kisah Sebuah Senja_

_Main Character: Kagamine Len, Hatsune Miku, IA  
Main Pair: Guess who? Anybody want to answer and try to solve this question? :3_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
UTAUloid © Owner creator  
Fanloid © Creator_

_Summary :_

_"'Lebih baik kau mati saja!' Aku terbangun dari mimpi burukku lagi, andai saja-andai saja ada seseorang yang bisa membantuku menghilangkan mimpi buruk ini./'Kau bisa!' 'Jangan bohong!' 'Aku tidak akan berbohong!' 'Kalau begitu, berikan aku tujuan hidup!'/ Setelah berbagai peristiwa, akankah aku bisa menerima senyuman seperti warna langit senja yang selalu aku sukai?/Cerita tentang Hikikomori berat, Penyanyi hebat dan Seniman berbakat! Kemana cerita ini akan berjalan?"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' (italic)_: Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutip satu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
'**Abc**'/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Len berjalan di lorong sekolah. Siang hari adalah saat yang cukup ramai, apalagi di waktu festival.

Ya, sekarang sudah waktunya festival budaya, festival olahraga sudah terjadi beberapa waktu lalu. Seperti apa yang Len janjikan, kepada Ling, Len akan membawa Ling untuk bisa menikmati festival.

Len sebenarnya agak bingung, kenapa Ling memberikan ekspresi yang aneh saat Len mengatakan untuk membawanya ke sebuah festival? Len sempat berpikir, apa Ling benci festival? Tidak mungkin, Ling berkata kalau dia ingin tahu dunia, tapi kenapa Ling bermuka masam saat Len mengajaknya?

Apakah kesalahan ada di dalam cara berbicara Len saat mengajak Ling pergi?

Apakah ada hal yang membuat Ling tidak nyaman tentang ajakan Len?

Ini semua dimulai dari dua minggu lalu…

.

.

.

"Ling?"

Wajah Ling tidak lagi sama, ekspresinya selalu masam. Ling yang biasa dikenal Len sekarang benar-benar berbeda.

Sebenarnya, Len mungkin memahami apa yang terjadi… Mungkin, jika dilihat dari tingkah laku Ling yang berbeda hanya pada saat saat tertentu saja.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Bagaimana dengan mencoba makanan di festival? Pasti akan terasa baru bagimu! Aku bisa membelikannya untukmu, lalu kita berdua bisa memakannya di tempat yang sepi. Kau tidak mau kan dilihat sebagai 'makanan terbang' oleh orang lain?"

"Ya… Umm…"

Kembali, ekspresi itu merekah.

Kembali, rasa penasaran Len berkembang makin luas.

"Ling, apa kau tidak suka makan? Apa hantu tidak makan ya? Seharusnya sih iya, jika dilogikakan."

"Bu-bukan itu kok! Aku memang tidak perlu makan, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak bisa makan!" Ucap Ling sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Twitch... Len tiba-tiba mencubit lengan atas Ling ringan.

"Oh iya juga, lengan atasmu masih bergelambir sedikit… Kau masih punya lemak."

Wajah Ling memerah padam, karena marah, bukan karena malu.

Tangan Ling langsung melayang di udara dan dengan cepat mendarat di pipi Len dengan keras.

PLAK!

"Tidak sopan! Tubuhku masih sama seperti aku hidup dulu! Jadi maaf kalau aku gendut!" Ling menggembungkan pipinya.

"Siapa yang bilang kalau kamu gendut?"

"Eh?"

"Kan aku cuma bilang kalau kamu masih punya lemak. Setiap manusia juga punya lemak kan?"

"Oh… Kau ingin mempermainkan _nee-chan_?"

Rambut Ling bergelambiran dimana-mana, seperti rambunya _medusa_*. Pertama kali dalam sejarah, Ling terlihat menyeramkan seperti hantu di mata Len.

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Bagaimana dengan festivalnya?"

Ketika kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Len, Ling berubah lagi seperti orang yang depresi.

Dalam hitungan detik, Ling yang terbang-terbang langsung duduk di sofa dengan posisi yang sangat sopan. Dia agak menjauhkan tempat duduknya dari Len. Ling langsung menunduk, dia tidak terlihat main-main di mata Len. 'Ada yang salah.' Pikir Len, dan memang itu yang terjadi… Kesalahan.

"Ling?"

"Maaf Len, bisa tinggalkan aku kali ini? Kepalaku agak pusing."

'Tunggu, memangnya hantu bisa sakit?' Pikir Len.

Len tahu mungkin itu adalah kebohongan, malah kebohongan yang amat buruk. Tapi, Len tidak mau menanyakan lagi lebih dari ini. Len keluar dari ruangan dan pergi meninggalkan Ling. Esok harinya dan setelahnya, berulang kali, suasana juga masih belum berubah… Ling akan terus menutup dirinya ketika Len mengajaknya tentang festival.

.

.

.

Len punya beberapa pikiran, di antaranya adalah kenyataan Ling benci festival. Itu pikiran pertama Len yang langsung buang jauh-jauh, kenapa? Karena Len merasa Ling bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu, dilihat dari bagaimana Ling sering menceritakan masa ketika dia hidup, dia malah suka keramaian.

Ada pikiran lain, Ling takut dengan orang baru. Tapi, ini juga agak mustahil sepertinya, dilihat dari sifat Ling, Ling malah tipe orang yang akan mencari kenalan sebanyak mungkin. Ada kemungkinan kalau dia hanya terbuka pada beberapa orang, tapi dilihat dari bagaimana sifatnya ketika dia menjadi hantu (seperti kejadian pertama waktu Len bisa melihat Ling), Ling suka menjahili orang sebagaimana hantu beraksi. Itu menandakan dia masih menginginkan perhatian dari orang yang masih hidup, berdoa agar dirinya menjadi legenda masyarakat paling tidak menjadi legenda di sekolah Len dan kawan-kawannya. Nyatanya hal tersebut bisa dibilang cukup berhasil. Ling berhasil dipanggil sebagai 'hantu cantik sekolahan' karena rumornya, ada beberapa anak yang juga bisa melihatnya walau kebanyakan hanya sekilas saja. Ling tidak mau eksistensinya hilang…

'Itu dia…'

'Jadi itu semua adalah alasannya melakukan ini…'

Len memang orang yang tidak peka, tapi dia orang yang bisa dengan cepat mengolah situasi dari keadaan sekitarnya. Len bukan orang yang langsung mengerti, tapi Len bisa mengerti dalam waktu cepat setelah memikirkannya sejenak.

Eksistensi, Ling tidak mau eksistensinya menghilang.

Kenapa? Memangnya ada hubungan antara eksistensi Ling sebagai hantu dan festival?

Jawabannya sederhana.

Len sering berbicara pada Ling, dan pasti… Sudah pasti semua pembicaraan mereka berdua adalah hal yang berkesan bagi Ling. Tidak hentinya Ling selalu mengucapkan 'terima kasih' setelah mereka berdua selesai berbincang-bincang.

Rasa terima kasih itu adalah perwujudan dari pengalaman baru yang Ling ingin dapatkan sebagai hantu, yaitu mengenal dunia dari Len.

Ling mati karena ingin tahu luasnya dunia, tapi keinginannya tidak pernah terkabul.

Apa alasan Ling menjadi hantu? Karena keinginannya tidak terpenuhi.

Lantas, apa yang akan terjadi jika ada orang yang menawarkan keinginan itu secara cuma-cuma? Simpel, Ling kemungkinan besar akan bisa tenang ke alam sana. Ya, Ling akan berhenti menjadi hantu dan jiwanya kemungkinan besar akan disucikan.

Kebanyakan hantu gentayangan karena belum menyelesaikan hidup sesuai keinginannya. Mereka punya alasan untuk tetap ada di dunia dimana manusia tinggal, yaitu untuk menyelesaikan urusan mereka, bukannya begitu?

Itulah mengapa, Ling ingin merasa cukup dengan hanya semua cerita yang Len berikan kepadanya. Ling tidak ingin lebih. Mungkin Ling sendiri juga merasakannya, jika dia bahagia lebih dari ini, dia tidak akan bisa bertahan lagi di dunia tempat Len tinggal.

Tapi kenapa Ling tidak ingin mendapatkan ketenangan di alam sana? Simpel pula, Len sudah mendapatkan dugaan tentang ini juga. Itu semua karena, Ling masih ingin bersama dirinya, bersama Len.

Semenjak Len dan Aria menjadi sepasang kekasih, Ling selalu memberikan nasihat kepada Len agar Len bisa lebih mengerti wanita. Len tidak bodoh, dia mencerna semua nasihat itu sampai bagian yang terdalam, terutama saat 'wanita suka memberikan kode.' dan… Len mencerna semua itu hingga dia juga paham maksud dari semua nasihat Ling.

Nasihat-nasihat itu adalah 'kode' dari Ling, bahwa, 'jangan tinggalkan Aria apapun yang terjadi, karena aku sudah merelakan dirimu, kita berbeda. Jadi, jaga Aria sebagai pengganti diriku.'

Len sempat terpuruk di kamarnya beberapa saat yang lalu saat menyadari itu semua, ia juga akhirnya memahami bagaimana perasaan Miku. Len juga tahu, dia akhirnya tahu, semua keangkuhan dan kebaikan yang Miku berikan padanya adalah 'kode' bahwa Miku juga mencintai Len.

Andai, andai saja Len mau memikirkan segala tentang sekitarnya lebih cepat, mungkin keadaan akan berbeda, yang membuat Len menjadi seperti sekarang adalah interaksinya dengan teman-temannya, yang menuntunnya ke arah yang selama ini dia impikan.

Andai saat Len menjadi sekarang ini, yakni saat Len masuk ke dalam klub yang dibuat Miku dan melepaskan semua masalah dan masa lalunya pergi, orang yang menyatakan cintanya pada Len terlebih dahulu adalah Miku, mungkin Len akan memilih Miku. Nyatanya, Aria adalah orang yang terang-terangan pertama kali, mencoba menagih janji yang pernah Len berikan kepadanya.

Di lain sisi, Miku masih belum bisa bangkit terlalu jauh. Miku menyesal akan kesalahannya tidak terus terang kepada Len lebih dahulu daripada Aria. Bagaimanapun Miku merelakan Len kepada Aria, tapi hati kecil Miku masih mengharapkan sosok yang dia idamkan dari kecil tersebut.

Sedangkan Ling, memang, dibandingkan Miku dan Aria, waktu bersama antara Ling dan Len adalah yang paling sedikit. Tapi, rasa suka bukan diukur berdasarkan waktu, bukan diukur lamanya hubungan, bukan atas bagaimana impresi pertamamu pada orang tersebut, tidak juga atas bagaimana perasaan yang kamu rasakan kepada orang tersebut. Dasar dari sebuah rasa suka adalah, bagaimana orang tersebut memperlakukan dirimu, itu adalah hal yang paling dasar. Kebaikan yang diberikan kepada orang lain kepada kita adalah pemicu utama kenapa kita bisa menyukai orang lain terlepas dari kapan dan berapa lama orang itu bersama kita.

Atas dasar kebaikan itulah, Ling yakin untuk mencintai Len. Karena untuk apa mengejar orang yang kita sukai lebih dari apapun jika kita ditunggu oleh orang yang menyukai kita lebih dari apapun?

Akhirnya, Ling sendiri juga menyesal, kenapa dia menganggap kebaikan Len adalah bentuk dari kepeduliaan Len terhadap Ling sebagai seorang wanita? Len hanya peduli kepada Ling sebagai teman dan sebagai orang yang ingin Len selamatkan, Ling menyesal karena telah buta terhadap kenyataan… Len tidak akan menyukai perempuan lain lagi, karena Len adalah pahlawan yang hanya akan setia pada satu orang…

Lalu, Len sendiri… Dia akhirnya juga memiliki rasa penyesalan di hati kecilnya karena hanya bisa menyelamatkan Aria, tapi tidak dengan Miku dan Ling. Sebagai bentuk penebusan rasa menyesal di hatinya, Len akan mengajak Ling mendapatkan kebahagiaannya sendiri, apapun yang terjadi, walaupun Ling akan berakhir membenci Len. Len tetap ingin melepaskan Ling ke tempat yang lebih baik, di alam sana, demi kebaikan Ling sendiri… Itulah yang Len pikirkan.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Len akhirnya mengelilingi seluruh gedung sekolahnya, tapi dia tidak mendapati dimana Ling berada.

"Seharusnya Ling tidak bisa pergi jauh, dia hanya bisa berputar di dalam pagar sekolah! Tapi kenapa?! Kenapa aku tidak bisa menemukannya?!"

Len meninju tembok di tengah keramaian festival, secara otomatis, pandangan orang-orang yang berjalan di sana sempat tertuju ke arah Len. Tapi karena pada dasarnya wajah Len terlihat seperti preman yang kurang tidur (bukan sepertinya lagi, Len memang orang yang sering begadang), orang-orang tersebut langsung berhenti memandangi Len dan pergi meninggalkan Len.

"Ling? Siapa yang _senpai_ cari?"

Saat itulah, saat yang seharusnya tidak boleh sampai terjadi, malah terjadi.

"A-Aria?"

"_Senpai_ mencari seseorang?"

"Tidak kok." Wajah Len mulai membeku karena menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Berbohong ala _senpai_ terlalu mudah ditebak."

Gulp!

Aura itu kembali keluar, aura ngambek dari Aria.

Walau wajah Aria datar, Len bisa mengerti kapan Arian ngambek atau tidak.

Len merasakan dirinya seperti seorang suami yang ketahuan oleh istrinya karena memiliki selingkuhan.

Mampus lo Len... Itulah yang mungkin dipikirkan oleh orang yang cukup memiliki dendam kesumat kepada seorang Kagamine Len, mungkin Shion Kaito adalah contohnya? Mungkin...

'Jangan sembunyikan apapun dari pasanganmu.' Kalimat Ling kembali bergema di kepala Len.

Len menghela nafas, memang tidak ada gunanya disembunyikan.

"Baiklah, aku akan menceritakan sesuatu yang sangat _absurd_, jangan tertawa, dan yah… Aku juga tidak menjamin kau akan percaya."

"Aku akan percaya." Jawab Aria.

Len menghela nafas lagi.

.

.

.

Len menceritakan semua tentang Ling, mulai dari bagaimana Len bertemu Ling, bermalam dengan Ling sebelum bertemu Yuuma dan Aria paginya. Len juga menceritakan kalau mereka sering berbincang-bincang ketika ruangan klub sepi, Len juga menceritakan kalau Len mendapatkan tips untuk menghadapi Aria dari Ling.

Tidak lupa kenyataan bahwa Ling itu hantu.

"Pfft…"

Aria yang selalu berwajah datar, tertawa kecil sambil menutupi mulutnya! Air mata keluar dari sudut matanya!

"Tuh kan, baru aku bilang, jangan tertawa. Kau tidak percaya kan? Aku seperti orang gila yang berkata punya hubungan dengan hantu."

"Pasti Ling-_san_ sangat menyukai _senpai_."

"Me- Aria, kau percaya?!"

"Kenapa tidak?" Jawab Aria dengan pertanyaan yang agak retoris.

"Tapi, aku iri, aku bahkan belum pernah tidur bersenderan bahu dengan _senpai_." Lanjut Aria.

'JADI ITU YANG DIA PERMASALAHKAN?!' Teriak Len dalam pikirannya.

'Tapi, ternyata Aria juga memikirkan hal yang sama denganku.' Pikir Len lagi.

"Kenapa kau bisa menganggap kalau Ling sangat menyukaiku?" Len pura-pura bodoh dengan bertanya.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, aku yakin _senpai_ juga berpikiran sama. Lalu, aku juga yakin _senpai_ juga menyukai Ling-_san_. Tidak apa sih, ini tidak dihitung selingkuh karena Ling-_san itu _hantu." Ucap Aria.

'PIKIRAN ARIA DAN LING TERNYATA SAMA!' Teriak Len dalam pikirannya (lagi).

"Bagaimana jika kita berpencar dan mencari Ling-_san _bersama?" Ucap Aria.

"Tapi, kau tidak bisa melihat Ling."

"Ini memang aneh, tapi alasan aku percaya perkataan _senpai_ karena aku sering merasakan kehadiran orang yang asing di ruang klub. Mungkin dia adalah Ling-_san_, aku yakin walau tidak bisa melihatnya, aku masih bisa merasakannya." Jawab Aria atas pernyataan Len.

"Oh iya, dan satu hal lagi." Lanjut Aria.

"Apa?"

"Jika kita bertiga sudah berkumpul, bisakah kita bertiga pergi ke luar? Aku yakin, Ling-_san_ pasti ingin merasakan hal yang lebih ketimbang sebuah festival."

"Tapi, Ling sendiri yang berkata kalau dia tidak bisa keluar area sekolah, batasnya adalah pagar."

"Buatlah keajaiban, sekali lagi." Ucap Aria.

"Sama seperti saat _senpai_ memberikan satu kepadaku."

Len terbelalak.

Akhirnya Len mengerti, dia bersyukur kalau yang ada di sisinya adalah Aria. Len menunduk dan terisak dalam hatinya yang paling dalam.

Mereka berdua berpencar dalam hitungan detik.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Ling sendiri sebenarnya masih ada di ruangan klub, Ling bersembunyi di tembok (dia menembus tembok) dan bersembunyi di antaranya sambil tidak mengubris Len yang terus kembali dan memanggilnya karena tidak menemukan Ling.

Saat Len sudah pergi, Ling akan keluar dan duduk lagi di sofa. Terus begitu sampai sekarang.

"Kenapa aku menolak kebaikan Len?" Ucap Ling.

Ling ingin menangis, tapi jika dia tidak menangis dan mengikuti Len, Ling tidak akan bisa lagi bersama Len, penyelamatnya dari kesendirian selama ratusan tahun.

"Ling-_san_!"

Saat itulah, Ling mendengarkan suara yang cukup asing di telinganya memanggilnya.

"Aku bisa merasakan kalau Ling-_san_ ada di sini! Keluarlah!" Ucap Aria dari balik pintu.

"Ini, ini suara Aria? Aria pacarnya Len? Kok dia memanggilku?"

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya dari _senpai_, walau aku tidak bisa melihatmu, aku bisa merasakan dirimu sejak lama! Jadi keluarlah! Aku tahu kalau suaramu masih bisa kudengar!"

Ling akhirnya berdiri dan mengambang ke hadapan Aria. Ling sudah ada di depan Aria, tapi Aria masih menoleh kesana-kemari, dalam hitungan detik, wajah Aria menghadap lurus ke depan, seakan melihat Ling ada di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau juga mengejarku?"

Itu suara Ling, Aria hanya mendengarnya seperti sebuah bisikan pelan, tapi masih cukup jelas.

"Untuk menyelamatkan Ling-_san_."

Wajah Ling memerah geram, Ling akhirnya mulai marah dan menggerakan tubuhnya dengan emosi. Dia mendorong Aria hingga terjatuh, dan hasilnya Aria terlihat tersungkur tanpa ada yang mendorongnya.

"Aku tahu! Kau pasti juga mengerti! Aku juga menyukai Len! Sama seperti Miku! Kenapa kau masih menolongku?! Kenapa?! Cukup tinggalkan aku! Biarkan aku melakukan semauku!"

"Dan, apakah, Ling-_san_ akan puas dengan hanya seperti ini?"

Ling tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Ling-_san_, kau sama seperti _senpai_ yang dulu. Kalian berdua tidak bisa jujur dengan perasaan kalian. Mungkin memang sudah tugasku menyadarkan orang-orang seperti kalian." Ucap Aria, yang agak terdengar sombong di telinga Ling.

Teriakan Ling barusan hanya terdengar seperti kaset rusak yang mulai tidak jelas di telinga Aria. Aria hanya mencoba mengerti sebisanya.

"Aku memang tidak bisa melihat sosok ataupun mendegar apa yang Ling-_san_ katakan dengan jelas. Tidak seperti _senpai_, tapi apakah itu berarti aku tidak berhak berbicara dengan Ling-_san_?"

Ling masih terdiam.

"Apakah itu salah untuk jujur kepada diri sendiri? Apakah itu benar, mengambil kebahagiaan sejatimu hanya untuk kebahagiaan palsu yang hanya bertahan sedikit lebih lama? Apakah itu salah, untuk kembali melihat ke dalam dirimu sendiri, apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau lakukan? Apa yang kau inginkan? Apa yang kau harapkan? Apa Ling-_san_ masih berusaha bersikeras bersama dengan _senpai_ walau dalam tawa palsu?"

"MEMANGNYA KAU MENGERTI APA?!" Ling berteriak lagi.

"Aku berbeda dengan Ling-_san_, aku menerima _senpai _setelah menolaknya. Aku tidak menerima _senpai_ saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya, itulah yang membedakan kita. Itulah mengapa, seharusnya Ling-_san_ lebih bisa mengerti _senpai_ karena Ling-_san_ tidak pernah menolak _senpai_ walau hanya untuk sekali saja."

Aria tersenyum sedangkan Ling, dia seperti tersadar akan sesuatu. 'Aku punya kelebihan dibanding Aria?' Itulah yang memenuhi pikiran Ling. Hal itulah yang membuat Ling berpikir dalam diam, dalam kesunyian sementara.

Saat itulah, Len datang dengan tergesa-gesa karena mendapatkan _missed call_ dari Aria.

"Aria?! Kau tidak apa-apa?! Kenapa kau hanya menelponku tanpa menjawabku?!"

Saat itu juga, Len melihat Ling yang berlinangan air mata.

"Ling…"

"Maaf Len… Aku sudah egois…"

Len tidak berkata apapun lagi dan hanya mengangguk dalam.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Kita akan keluar sekolah." Ucap Len.

"Apa?! Aku… Aku sudah puas dengan hanya suasana festival di dalam sekolah! Lagipula aku tidak bisa keluar dari sekolah ini!"

Len dan Aria memberikan tangannya ke belakang.

"Pegang tangan kami, dan percayalah." Itulah yang Len katakan.

Dengan ragu, Ling memegang kedua tangan itu.

Sensasi dingin yang aneh seakan menyedot jiwa Aria menghampiri Aria, tapi Aria mengabaikannya.

Mereka berdua berjalan perlahan meninggalkan gerbang sekolah.

Dan…

"Ling?"

Len mendapati tangannya tidak lagi memegang tangan Ling.

"Apa gagal?" Len tersenyum masam.

"Apanya yang gagal?"

Len langsung kaget karena melihat Ling memeluk Aria, wajah _stoic_ Aria langsung berubah lebih datar tanpa ekspresi dan kepalanya bergoyang karena dielus Ling.

"Ini terasa aneh, mistis…" Ucap Aria.

Len dan Ling tertawa terbahak-bahak.

.

.

.

Mereka akhirnya memulai tamasya kecil mereka, sebenarnya meninggalkan sekolah adalah hal yang buruk, apalagi mereka sedang di tengah kegiatan klub selama festival, klub Len membuka kafe planetarium. Tapi Len sudah menghubungi Miku bahwa dia dan Aria pergi karena sebuah urusan, Miku langsung marah dan manggut-manggut setuju. Entah apa hukuman yang akan Len dapatkan, karena di mata Miku, Len itu kabur untuk berkencan bersama Aria.

Ling mengajak ke toko baju dan mencoba beberapa baju, sayang saat dia memakainya, cermin tidak memantulkan Ling dan hanya memantulkan bajunya, seperti baju yang melayang dengan sendirinya sehingga Ling butuh Len untuk mengatakan yang mana yang bagus di dalam bilik ganti dan berkali-kali harus mimisan karena Ling tidak membiarkan Len menutup matanya saat Ling sedang berganti baju. Aria dengan agresif bolak-balik menarik Len keluar bilik, dan Ling bolak-balik menarik Len masuk.

Mereka menonton film (enaknya, mereka bertiga hanya beli tiket untuk dua orang) dan membeli beberapa makanan. Mereka juga pergi ke toko buku dan sempat singgah di _game center_. Len dan Aria mengajak Ling ke kuil dan mereka sempat bertemu biarawati dari kuil tersebut atau _miko_ setempat, _miko_ itu sempat kaget karena merasakan hawa tidak enak. Mungkin Ling masih memancarkan hawa yang menakutkan sebagai hantu.

Mereka memasuki sebuah distrik perbelanjaan yang ramai dan menyita cukup banyak waktu di sana. Tanpa disadari, hari sudah beranjak sore.

Mereka duduk di kursi di sebuah taman, mereka ada di tempat yang sedang lumayan sepi sekarang.

"Hwaaah! Aku puas!" Ucap Ling sambil menjilati es krim.

"Tidak ku sangka, hantu masih bisa makan." Itulah reaksi Aria saat melihat es krim terbang yang dijilati sedikit demi sedikit.

"Bukan hanya itu, makannya juga banyak." Lanjut Len.

Mereka bertiga tersenyum bersama setelahnya.

Senja kembali datang kepada mereka, dan tanpa disadari pula, waktu mereka tidak lagi banyak.

Senja saat ini membawa banyak kenangan bagi Len, dan akhirnya dia harus mendapatkan satu lagi kenangan yang menyenangkan sekaligus menyedihkan saat senja…

Tubuh Ling perlahan mulai lebih transparan dari biasanya.

"Sepertinya, aku sudah cukup puas." Ucap Ling.

Saat itu juga, Len mendapatkan salam perpisahan yang tidak biasa.

Ling langsung mendekati Len dan menciumnya di bibir. Aria yang menggenggam tangan kiri Len merasakan kalau _senpai_-nya sempat menegang beberapa saat. Aria tidak tahu kalau Len dan Ling sedang berciuman karena Aria tidak bisa melihat Ling, Aria hanya tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Ini rahasia kita berdua, tenang saja, ini tidak dihitung sebagai selingkuh." Ucap Ling sangat pelan agar Aria tidak mendengar.

Tubu Ling hampir tidak terlihat lagi. Saat itu, dia langsung berlari kecil ke hadapan Len dan Aria, untuk mengucapkan.

"Terima kasih!" Dengan sangat keras.

Saat tubuh tersebut hampir hilang. Aria kembali mendapatkan sebuah keajaiban.

Aria melihat tubuh Ling yang sudah sangat transparan dan akan menghilang. Ling mengatakan sesuatu tanpa suara, tapi Aria mengerti apa yang Ling katakan.

"Tolong jaga Len, untukku."

Kumpulan gemerlap cahaya kembali ke langit dengan lembut.

"Semuanya sudah berakhir ya…" Ucap Aria.

"Iya."

Len masih memerah karena dicium Ling, lantas dia berkata pada Aria.

"Aria, kau bilang, kau iri karena aku dan Ling pernah tidur bersama sambil bersenderan bahu, benar bukan?"

"Benar, lalu?"

"Mau ciuman bibir ke bibir sekarang?"

"Hah?"

Aria langsung memasang wajah bingung.

Dasar Len…

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"_Tinggal masalah waktu sebelum semuanya berakhir."_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 27 selesai~

Weleh, tinggal 3 chapter lagi sepertinya.

Stay tune~

Oh, kalian tahu medusa kan? Yang rambutnya kayak ular itu loh.

Saatnya balas anon review~

* * *

-To reviewer named Guest:

* * *

Weleh, Rika ini. Langsung bales dobel aja ya.

Lui itu gak mesum, cowok emang harusnya begitu #PLAK

Ling itu udah bener, jangan salahkan dia #BUAK

Len itu udah gak suci, beneran deh #DONG

Tenang, ini fict akan selesai kok dalam waktu dekat, gak ada satu bulan lagi. XD

Soal Aria itu gimana, biar saya dan Len saja yang tahu, tidak lupa Tuhan juga #BUAK

Makasih ya udah review~ Tenang aja, gak ada PHP PHP an kok XD

* * *

-To reviewer named Joan Leonar:

* * *

Weleh, sebagus itu kah? Saya berasa makin semangat ngetiknya ^^

Niat saya sih cuma mau numpahin permasalahan hidup yang sering muncul aja di dalam fict, bagus juga sih kalau bisa jadi inspirasi ^^

Makasih ya udah review~ Soal harem-hareman, di chapter ini udah lumayan muncul, ke depan soalnya akan jadi masalah terakhir bagi Len sebelum fict ini tamat ^^

* * *

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Seperti awal (Bagian 1)

_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Minna-san~  
Ohisashiburi desu~_

Yo!

Kemarin kalau gak salah hari selasa sama rabu, fanfiction down ya? Terus ada yang aneh sama akun saya, kan kamis saya iseng liat grafik fict ini buat chapter 27, ada beberapa review baru, tapi pas saya liat viewnya, 0 visitor dan 0 viewer… Kok aneh ya? Apa kalian yang review mereview chapter 27 tanpa membacanya? O.o

Hebat banget ya… #PLAK

Oh, saya iseng buka line kemarin setelah sekian lama, dan kalian tahu sesuatu? Semua caption dan post disana berisi kata-kata jorok dan nggak senonoh, ada orang yang ngebajak dan nggak diganti passwordnya, nggak tahu sengaja atau gimana. Karena saya masih butuh nge-line-an, ya akhirnya saya buat baru… T^T

Udah ah, gak usah curhat panjang-panjang, langsung mulai aja, oke~

_Kisah Sebuah Senja_

_Main Character: Kagamine Len, Hatsune Miku, IA  
Main Pair: Guess who? Anybody want to answer and try to solve this question? :3_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
UTAUloid © Owner creator  
Fanloid © Creator_

_Summary :_

_"'Lebih baik kau mati saja!' Aku terbangun dari mimpi burukku lagi, andai saja-andai saja ada seseorang yang bisa membantuku menghilangkan mimpi buruk ini./'Kau bisa!' 'Jangan bohong!' 'Aku tidak akan berbohong!' 'Kalau begitu, berikan aku tujuan hidup!'/ Setelah berbagai peristiwa, akankah aku bisa menerima senyuman seperti warna langit senja yang selalu aku sukai?/Cerita tentang Hikikomori berat, Penyanyi hebat dan Seniman berbakat! Kemana cerita ini akan berjalan?"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' (italic)_: Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutip satu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
'**Abc**'/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Sudah 3 bulan sejak kepergian Ling. Sekarang, ruang klub terasa sepi… Biasanya aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum sambil berterbangan kesana-kemari. Ketika suasana sepi, biasanya suara teriakan akan keingin tahuan yang dia miliki akan dengan mudah terdengar dan menggema di dalam ruangan.

Aku masih ingat saat-saat dengannya, itu semua adalah kenangan yang tidak mudah dilupakan, yah... Paling tidak untuk sekarang.

Aku masih ingat senyumannya dan caranya tertawa, aku masih ingat bagaimana dia menggodaku, yah… Itu bukan hal yang buruk juga sih.

Dia hidup sangat cepat, dan mati dengan tidak terhormat. Dia menjadi hantu dan terus sendirian selama ini, dalam satu sisi hatiku, aku merasa kasihan kepadanya. Aku selalu merasa iba kepada Ling, tapi aku tidak pernah berani mengatakannya.

Aku merasa, memberikan rasa iba ku kepada Ling hanya akan memperburuk hubunganku dengannya.

Memang tidak lama, tapi senja yang aku rasakan dengan dia belum bisa kulupakan hingga saat ini.

Aku masih ingat bibirnya yang dingin menyentuh bibirku…

Aku ingin bertanya kepada dirinya, di sana, entah dia mendengarnya atau tidak.

Hey… Apa kau bahagia sekarang?

Yah, aku berjanji akan memberikan Ling dunia yang selama ini dia inginkan, tapi apakah dengan kehilangannya waktu itu berarti tugasku sudah sesuai dengan apa yang dia harapkan?

Sudahkah aku memberikan semuanya?

Jawabannya, tidak.

Aku belum memberikan apapun padanya, aku belum memberinya hal yang dia impikan sejak lama semenjak dia bertemu denganku… Mungkin aku juga tidak harus menyebutkan apa itu.

"Woy, ketua! Jangan bengong aja!"

Miku langsung mengambil PSP yang ada ditanganku saat aku bengong, hah? Kapan aku bengong ya?

"EH?! MIKU! _Lingerie Spirit_ nya belum kalah! Kembalikan PSP-ku, dasar kau nenek sihir!"

"Memang bermain _game_ di tengah rapat klub itu benar?! Pantesan aja para Pejabat sama anggota Perwakilan Rakyat cuma bisa tidur waktu rapat dengan Perdana Menteri! Malemnya pasti cuma main _game_!"

"Lah kok nyambungnya ke rapat Pejabat segala sih?!" Aku pasti akan bingung kalau sudah berurusan dengan orang yang satu ini, contoh konkretnya atas sebuah perilaku terlalu jauh!

Di tengah rapat, aku beradu mulut dengan Miku. Ketua dan Wakil Ketua, membicarakan hal yang tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan rapat. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya sekarang, apa semua hal-hal bagus yang pernah dilakukan oleh klub ini memang benar-benar ada? Yah, seperti waktu festival olahraga dan festival budaya.

Berbicara waktu festival olahraga, aku punya kenangan buruk.

Ini terjadi saat pemilihan atlit untuk cabang olahraga yang akan dilombakan, dimulai di kelasku…

.

.

.

"Ya, jadi, kita akan melakukan pemilihan siswa yang akan ikut dalam festival sebagai atlit. Aku akan menuliskan acara-acaranya, jika ada perlombaan yang membuat kalian tertarik, acungkan tangan kalian. Oh, dan ini hanya pemilihan sementara, kelas kita tergabung dengan dua kelas tahun ketiga yang lain, jadi akan ada pemilahan lagi nanti di rapat antar kelas."

Miku mulai menuliskan cabang-cabang apa saja yang ada di festival nanti. Kalian tahu tipikal seperti apa aku ini kan? Bodo amat sih, mau ada acara apa di sekolah aku tidak akan ikut, atau seperti itulah yang aku inginkan sampai ada orang yang sepertinya membuat tanganku terangkat.

"Len ya? Hmmm… Kavaleri? Baiklah, tapi, aku tidak menyangka orang sepertimu ingin ikut acara seperti ini." Miku bergumam kepadaku.

Saat aku mendengar kalimat Miku, aku menatap horror ke arah samping, di sana ada Lui yang berjongkok dan menahan sikutku agar tanganku tetap terarah ke atas seperti mengacungkan tangan.

Aku duduk dibelakang, jadi tidak kelihatan apakah tanganku ini terangkat atau memang diangkat orang lain dari bawah.

"Bajingan kau!" Ucapku berbisik pada Lui.

Lui cuma nyengir kuda.

Sialan anak ini!

.

.

.

Pada hari festival, aku mengenakan ikat kepala dan beberapa atribut lain. Waktu rapat antar kelas, tidak ada yang menolakku untuk tidak mengikuti kavaleri! Parahnya, kenapa orang-orang malah menjadikanku ketua kavaleri utama?!

Hei penghuni sekolah! Para siswa tengik yang membenciku! Kemana keberadaan kalian disaat seperti ini?!

Bukannya julukanku di sekolah adalah Yang Paling Dibenci Seantero Sekolah?!

Apakah aku sudah mulai disayangi oleh sekolah ini karena menjadi ketua klub sukarelawan yang sering membantu siswa-siswi yang kesulitan dalam menjalani aktivitas sekolahnya?!

"To-tolong, jangan terlalu dekat denganku… Bu-bukannya bersifat kasar, tapi maaf!"

Alhasil dia pergi dengan cepat, usahaku menanyakan tentang bagaimana aku kepada seorang adik kelas yang sedang lewat dihadapanku, gagl besar, aku ditolak.

Jadi, DARIMANA ASALNYA SEMUA DUKUNGAN YANG MEMBUATKU BISA TERPILIH DALAM KAVALERI?!

AKU TAHU!

KAITO! AKU TAHU KAU TERTAWA ENTAH DARIMANA! AKU TAHU ITU!

.

.

.

Yah, setelah semua itu, tidak semuanya berjalan buruk.

Hal buruknya adalah, Aria ternyata musuh pertama yang aku harus lawan ketika Kavaleri. Melihat tatapan ngambeknya yang tanpa ekspresi, sepertinya dia terus mengatakan padaku "_Senpai_, harus kalah.". Dia seperti mengatakan hal tersebut berulang kali, membuatku gila.

Aku ingin mengalah, tapi mata Miku yang memancarkan ancaman "Jangan kalah." Dibelakangku, itu juga membuatku gila!

Akhirnya aku memilih untuk pura-pura pingsan ditengah permainan. Toh, walau aku tinggal, Lui bisa mengembat sisanya (musuhnya ternyata kebanyakan perempuan, dan itu hal mudah bagi Lui untuk memenangkan perlombaan dengan kemesumannya)

Kembali ke ruangan klub, jadi, niatnya sih, kami ingin membicarakan kegiatan akhir tahun. Ini bukan kegiatan resmi karena sekolah tidak mengharuskan adanya kegiatan klub untuk menutup kegiatan pembelajaran dan juga kegiatan klub. Jadi intinya, Miku cuma mau senang-senang saja karena nanti sebelum natal dia punya banyak waktu luang karena pekerjaan _Idol_ yang dia lakukan baru akan sangat sibuk mulai malam natal sampai akhir tahun baru.

Kalian tidak tahu deritaku karena punya wakil yang jarang datang membantu, arsip yang harus kuberikan ke OSIS ada puluhan. Walau termasuk klub baru, tapi kegiatan kami sudah cukup banyak dalam 6 bulan terakhir ini.

Kaito… Dasar ketua OSIS sialan, aku tahu dia yang membuat Miku melakukan banyak acara demi klub ini, dia yang mengusulkannya! Entah karena dia memang mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai ketua OSIS atau dia hanya menggunakan Miku untuk menumpahkan kedengkiannya kepadaku.

"_Senpai_, kalau kau ingin main _game_, kita bisa bermain nanti waktu pulang." Aria baru saja mengatakan hal itu.

Yah, kami pacaran tapi kebanyakan kegiatan kami hanya nge-_date_ sambil bermain _game_.

"Hmm… Aku jadi bingung, sebenarnya kalian ini pacaran atau tidak sih. Aku jadi kasihan sama Miku, benarkan Miku?" Lui tiba-tiba nyeletuk tidak jelas.

"A-A-A-A-A-A-Apa yang ka-ka-kau katakan, idiot?! Urus saja Ring, gak usah ngurus orang lain!"

"Hah? Kenapa harus aku? Dia kan bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri." Jawab Lui cepat. Ring, aku berduka untukmu dan rasa cintamu kepada orang tidak berguna di hadapanku ini.

"Sebenarnya _hime-sama_ dan Len-_dono_ itu berhubungan apa, saya juga tidak tahu." Culnoza ikut berbicara.

"Yah, tengik seperti dia mana bisa pacaran dengan orang sekelas _hime-sama_, ujung-ujungnya juga nanti dicampakkan, ekekekeke…" Yuuma berkata dengan sinis yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan marah dari Aria.

Mampus! Yuuma, kau tidak lagi ada dipihak Aria! Aria membelaku! Wahahahaha!

"Sekarang, kita mau apa? Ah! Bagaimana jika kita semua menghabiskan malam natal bersama?" Ucap Rin.

"Sudah aku bilang, malam natal aku tidak bisa pergi kemanapun, Lily akan marah jika aku kabur… Aku sudah kabur 3 kali bulan lalu…" Jawab Miku.

"Satu hari sebelum natal?"

"Tidak."

"Seminggu sebelum natal?"

Miku terlihat berpikir.

"Mungkin bisa. Tapi sebelum itu…"

Miku memutus kalimatnya.

"Apa kalian tidak mencium bau gosong?"

Aku langsung menghentikan kegiatan main _game_ ku, benar, ada yang berbau gosong di sini. Ketika aku sedang tolah-toleh mencari sumber bau, aku mendapati oven yang berasap.

Aria langsung berkeringat dingin.

"Aku lupa kalau membuat kue…"

"Sejak kapan?!" Aku berteriak memberi bantahan.

Orang-orang yang ada di ruang klub langsung setengah panik, ada yang mencari serbet, ada yang langsung berusaha mematikan oven dengan menarik kabel saklarnya.

Akhirnya kami semua mendapati kue gosong.

"Bagaimana kalau aku membuatnya lagi?" Ucap Aria.

"Mungkin tidak perlu, _hime-sama_. Saya pribadi sudah puas karena _hime_ selalu membuatkan kami kue dan teh setiap kami berkumpul di ruangan ini. Saya merasa sangat diberkahi bisa memakan kue buatan _hime-sama_ sangat sering." Jawab Cul.

"Itu benar! _Hime_ gak perlu repot-repot!" Lanjut Yuuma.

"Hmm… Pahit. Aku pribadi lebih suka kue baru." Celetuk Lui.

Dasar anak ini, belum pernah dijejelin kerak wajan ya?!

Di lain sisi, Rin tetap memakan apa yang ada tidak peduli bagaimana rasanya, memang hebat adikku.

"Disamping semua ini, bagaimana kalau kalian membantuku mengisi arsip untuk OSIS sekarang sambil menunggu Aria membuat kue yang baru?" Aku mendapatkan alasan bagus dengan memanfaatkan kejadian ini! Yosh! Aria pasti tidak akan membantah permintaanku dan memaksa semuanya menunggu ketika dia membuat kue baru! Terima kasih Aria!

"Maaf, _senpai_. Tidak jadi deh, aku baru ingat ada urusan. Culnoza dan Yuuma juga harus cepat pulang, ada panggilan dari untuk mereka sore ini." Loh? Aria? Kau tidak meninggalkanku kan?

"Ya." Ucap Cul rendah.

"Pfft…" Yuuma mendesis! Itu pasti kebohongan! Kebohongan!

"Maaf Len, aku harus segera pergi, Lily akan marah!" Miku yang pertama keluar lewat pintu, kenapa aku tidak punya teman yang bisa diandalkan sih?!

Lui sudah menghilang tanpa pamit! Dasar sahabat tidak tahu diri!

Akhirnya hanya tinggal aku dan Rin.

Rin mash tersenyum dan aku mengerti senyuman itu.

'Jangan libatkan aku dengan pekerjaanmu.'

Sialan kau, adikku. Kau memang hebat seperti kakakmu. Sekarang aku menyesal membuat Rin mempelajari sifatku...

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Satu Minggu sebelum natal, sekarang rumahku sudah seperti rumah orang yang siap menyambut kedatangan Santa. Para gadis sibuk bergosip ria sambil menyiapkan hidangan atau memasang pernak-pernik. Aria dan Miku masih saja membicarakan tentang bagaimana hubungan Aria denganku. Rin dan Culnoza membicarakan tentang makanan-makanan manis, hmmm... Culnoza ternyata suka makan makanan manis.

Sejak kapan kesepakatan terjadi kalau rumahku yang akan dipakai sebagai tempat untuk berkumpul?

"Yang sabar ya bro. _I know what you feel_."

Lui meng'puk-puk' kepalaku.

"Ente kira ane anak kecil?"

"Ya, kan bisa aja."

"Bisa, jidatmu!"

Ketika aku mencoba menoleh ke sekitar, aku mendapati Yuuma masih mengelap bilah pedangnya.

"Memangnya kau tidak bosan mengelap benda itu terus? Itu sudah mengkilap, tidak ada gunanya lagi untuk kau teruskan." Ucapku asal-asalan.

"Yah, ketimbang homoan di pojok ruangan… Kayak siapa ya?" Ucapnya, memberikan pertanyaan retoris.

"Mau ngajak ribut tuan rumah?"

"Mau ngajak ribut ksatria?"

Kami berdua langsung adu jidat dengan urat yang memperlihatkan kemarahan kami di sudutnya. Ayo! Kita mulai perang sipil nya!

PLETAK!

PLETAK!

"Lakukan lagi dan kepala kalian botak."

Culnoza memukul kami berdua! Aku mengerti kalau untuk Yuuma, tapi kenapa aku juga?!

"Sudah, sudah. Mau bagaimana lagi, kita harus menghormati Len yang telah mengizinkan kita menggunakan rumahnya untuk tempat berkumpul." Lerai Miku.

"Itu benar! Lagian kenapa nggak melakukannya di tempat Aria saja! Disana kan lebih luas!" Ucapku setengah kesal.

"Entahlah, aku merasakan kalau aku bisa dibunuh kapan saja kalau datang ke sana. Kau tahu, intimidasi dari para penjaga Aria, Aria itu putri kerajaan, mungkin kau terlalu bodoh atau tidak peka karena tidak merasakan hawa tajam yang ada di sana." Bantah Lui.

"Yah, pada dasarnya dia memang idiot, idiot kelas kakap, pfft..." Yuuma melanjutkan perkataan Lui dengan wajah yang mengesalkan.

"Tch!" Sialan, siapa sebenarnya yang berkuasa di sini?!

Aku terus menggerutu di pojok ruangan setelahnya, Aria menghampiriku dan mengusap punggungku... Hiks... Hiks... Kau memang satu-satunya yang peduli denganku, Aria.

Waktu makan malam tidak terasa sudah tiba, setelah jam makan malam yang seperti medan perang dunia ke dua (Rin dan Yuuma rebutan makanan, aku baru tahu kalau Yuuma orangnya keras kepala soal makanan. Aku bisa melihat Aria tertunduk malu.) kami semua berkumpul dan melakukan hal-hal absurd hingga tengah malam.

Saat ini adalah saat krusial, sekarang, bagaimana aturan kita saat tidur nanti?

"Laki-laki dan perempuan digabung? Atau dipisah?" Ucapku.

"Mending dipisah. Kau dan Lui mesum, kalau Yuuma sih, aku percaya." Ucap Miku.

Yuuma nyengir di pojokan. Darimana yang tidak mesum dari wajahnya?! Darimana coba?!

"Aku mau sama _senpai_." Aria sih beda, kita berdua sudah sering tidur bersama.

E-Eh?! Bukan tidur seperti yang kalian pikirkan! Maksudnya sudah sering menghabiskan malam bersama! Bukan juga! Argh! Aku bingung bagaimana mendeskripsikannya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, mereka kan pacaran." Ucap Lui.

_Nice catch, buddy_!

"Entah kenapa aku merasakan hal buruk tentang ini." Ucap Miku.

"Rin mau sama Aria." Ucap Rin, sambil membawa bantal berbentuk jeruknya.

"Culnoza nggak mau ngomong apapun?" Tanya Miku.

"Saya mengikuti apa yang _hime_ katakan. Tapi, kalau bisa, tempat tidur antara laki-laki dan perempuan jangan dalam satu ruangan." Cul, kau terlalu licik! Bilang saja kau hanya ingin tidur bersama para wanita, dasar cewek macho!

"Hah… Demi kebaikan kita bersama. Lebih baik kita menggelar _futon_ berjejer di dalam ruang keluarga saja. Kita tidur di satu tempat. Entah kenapa perasaanku mengatakan ini yang terbaik." Ucap Miku.

Jadi kau juga bisa merasakan aura lesbian Culnoza?! Kepekaan yang hebat!

Akhirnya kami semua tidur dengan damai, walau ketika bangun, posisi beberapa orang seperti habis terkena ledakan bom. Terutama Lui, dia tidur dengan posisi yang hebat… Seperti ketika dia tidur di kamarnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya, semua orang melakukan aktivitas paginya, ada yang tidur lagi, langsung cuci muka dan sikat gigi, buat sarapan, latihan pagi, atau yang lain (untukku, tentu saja cek _event game_).

"Aria, kau bisa masak?" Aku mendengar ucapan Miku dari dalam dapur.

"Aku handal dalam membuat kue."

"Anu, memasak makanan berat berbeda dengan membuat kue… Apa kau ingin telur dan daging manis untuk sarapanmu?"

"Kalau begitu ajari aku. Aku ingin menjadi istri yang baik."

Miku terdiam sejenak ketika aku mengintip dapur.

"Len, Aria bilang ingin menjadi istri yang baik."

Aku langsung bergidik, kok Miku tahu aku mengintip?!

"Kau tahu?!"

"Dari tadi. Ayo, sini!"

Aria langsung memerah ketika melihatku, aku juga ikut tertunduk malu. Sial! Kenapa saat-saat seperti ini sangat membuatku gugup sih?!

"Kalian, baik-baik ya."

""I-Iya!"" Ucap kami bersamaan, Miku tertawa pelan.

Aku dan Aria saling tersenyum satu sama lain. Miku juga ikut tersenyum, walau senyum itu terlihat sedih. Saat aku memposisikan diriku di antara Aria dan Miku, sebuah suara sampai di telingaku.

"Saat kau menyerah, aku akan selalu menunggumu, Len."

Gumaman itu…

Aku menoleh ke arah Miku, poninya menutupi matanya, tapi aku bisa menebak bagaimana ekspresinya.

Semua ini terasa seperti awal yang baru… Aku tahu itu, jadi… Tapakilah jalan kita masing-masing mulai dari sekarang.

Akhir dari cerita kami sudah menyusuri sang jua dengan suara yang lembut.

Aku bertanya-tanya kemana cerita ini akan terus berlanjut.

Apa yang telah kami rasakan selama menjadi remaja juga akan segera berakhir. Keceriaan, penderitaan, rasa cinta dan kebencian kami juga akan ikut meluap seiring kedewasaan berjalan.

Aku berani bertaruh, hanya senja yang tidak akan berubah.

Cahaya hangatnya akan tetap sama walau takdir yang kami jalani akan berubah nantinya.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"_Akhir yang bahagia… Apakah itu mungkin bagiku?"_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 28 selesai~

Pendek? Memang.

Saya hanya ingin menumpahkan bagaimana keadaan mereka setelah semua peristiwa yang telah terjadi. Keadaan mereka semua saat bersama, hal yang jarang saya tunjukkan dalam fict ini setelah berbagai konflik terlewati. Minggu depan adalah puncak fict, menunjukan konflik terakhir yang akan dihadapi Len... Siapa yang bisa tebak? Aria minta putus? No Way! XD

Saatnya balas anon review~

* * *

-To reviewer named Joan Leonar:

* * *

Endingnya Ling udah sesuai kah? Saya sempat memikirkan ending yang rada-rada... Jadi saya pernah dapet ide buat ngebikin ending dimana Ling akan membawa Len bersamanya ke alam sana, hahahahaha XD

Untuk sambungan, saya udah memutuskan akan diakhiri di chapter 30 nanti, berhubung saya punya ide baru yang udah gak bisa ditahan untuk dipublish. Endingnya udah ada, mungkin nanti endingnya terlihat biasa, tapi akan saya buat kebiasaan yang mengena dihati kamu dan para reader lain. ^^

Makasih ya udah review~

* * *

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Sebuah Kenangan –Akan Awal Yang Baru- (Bagian 2)

_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Minna-san~  
Ohisashiburi desu~_

Yak, saya masih bingung dengan cara kerja fanfiction, ada beberapa chapter yang 0 visitor dan 0 view tapi ada reviewnya, apa kalian membaca dengan mode hantu? O.o

Seperti yang sudah pernah saya katakan sebelumnya, sekarang adalah masalah terakhir untuk Len, sebuah masalah tentang masa lalu. Tapi sebelum itu, kita lihat kemesraan antara Aria dan Len lebih lanjut dulu, kishishishi… Udah pair jarang dan aneh, hubungan mereka juga aneh ternyata,

Oke, kita mulai aja~

_Kisah Sebuah Senja_

_Main Character: Kagamine Len, Hatsune Miku, IA  
Main Pair: LenXAria_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
UTAUloid © Owner creator  
Fanloid © Creator_

_Summary :_

_"'Lebih baik kau mati saja!' Aku terbangun dari mimpi burukku lagi, andai saja-andai saja ada seseorang yang bisa membantuku menghilangkan mimpi buruk ini./'Kau bisa!' 'Jangan bohong!' 'Aku tidak akan berbohong!' 'Kalau begitu, berikan aku tujuan hidup!'/ Setelah berbagai peristiwa, akankah aku bisa menerima senyuman seperti warna langit senja yang selalu aku sukai?/Cerita tentang Hikikomori berat, Penyanyi hebat dan Seniman berbakat! Kemana cerita ini akan berjalan?"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' (italic)_: Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutip satu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
'**Abc**'/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Malam natal adalah malam sakralnya bagi para pasangan. Melebihi _Valentine_ dan _White Day_, sebuah natal dapat berarti banyak bagi orang-orang, termasuk aku dan Aria.

Ini pertama kalinya aku benar-benar melakukan kencan dengan Aria, malam natal pertama kami adalah malam pertama kami keluar bersama, hanya kami berdua! Aku gugup! Apa kalian tidak bisa merasakan detak jantungku?! Apa?! Jangan lebay kalian bilang?! Aku nggak lebay, nggak berlebihan! Beneran deh, apa kalian gak tahu rasanya bagaimana kencan pertama kalian dengan orang yang kalian sukai? Ini seperti ada rongga yang tidak bisa tertutup dan akan terus terbuka di dalam hati kalian, terus menerus mengundang masuk rasa khawatir dan malu.

Aku berdiri di tengah-tengah kerumunan, di sebuah taman di tengah kota. Lampu-lampu berkedap-kedip dengan indah, membawa suasana suci dan keheningan di dalam keramaian yang tengah terjadi. Orang-orang berpakaian santa bisa terlihat di beberapa sudut, mereka adalah orang-orang yang entah sukarela atau memang bekerja demi bayaran dengan menjadi santa. Ada beberapa orang dewasa yang terlihat melepas penat dan beban kerja mereka, ada pula beberapa remaja —seperti aku, yang berduaan atau berbarengan dengan beberapa remaja lain, berjalan bersama. Mungkin beberapa di antara mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Ada juga anak-anak kecil yang berlarian membawa balon, permen, atau apapun itu yang dibungkus di dalam kertas hadiah.

Suasana benar-benar berbeda dengan yang biasa aku rasakan di rumah. Miku ada pekerjaan, konsernya tidak jauh dari sini, jadi mungkin aku dan Aria akan mencoba menengok nanti. Tentu saja, aku tidak akan bisa masuk lewat pintu depan, tiketnya past sudah terjual habis dan mereka tidak akan menerima penggemar lainnya yang ngotot masuk demi melihat idolanya. Untuk itulah, Miku memberikan tanda pengenalnya agar aku dan Aria bisa masuk lewat belakang.

Rin berdiam diri di rumah, tentu saja dalam pengawasan Lui. Sebenarnya, Culnoza menawarkan diri untuk menjaga Rin. Tapi, mengingat bagaimana Culnoza di otakku (lesbian atau apapun itu) aku akhirnya membiarkan Lui saja yang menjaganya dan menolak tawaran Cul baik-baik. Andai, andai saja, adikku kenapa-napa, mungkin Culnoza bisa melindunginya lebih baik. Tapi, Lui sudah kupercaya lebih lama dan dia juga laki-laki, dia bukan orang lemah. Walau masih ada beberapa kekhawatiran yang tidak bisa hilang di dalam benakku tentang keadaan Rin yang hanya berduaan dengan Lui. Kalian tahu kan bagaimana tingkat kemesuman Lui?

Yuuma tidak jauh dari kami, seharusnya. Dia membaur dengan orang-orang dan menghilangkan hawa keberadaannya. Tugasnya adalah melindungi Aria, tentu saja, karena Aria adalah putri yang dia hormati dan segani dengan segenap jiwanya. Ada beberapa orang lain juga yang mengikuti Yuuma, yah tidak aneh juga sih menganggap bagaimana kedudukan Aria saat ini.

Aku masih terdiam menikmati suasana malam, menunggu kedatangan Aria, hingga sosok wanita dengan tubuh mungil menghampiriku dalam diam. Tubuhnya memang lebih kecil dariku, itulah Aria. Dia mengenakan sebuah _one-piece_ berwarna pink yang mencapai hingga seperempat dari pahanya, renda-renda kecil yang cukup menarik juga menghiasi pakaian itu. Bajunya di lapisi dengan jaket beludru yang tidak dikancingi, jaket itu terlihat tidak terlalu tebal, lehernya terbungkus rapi dengan syal kuning pucat. Dia memakai celana pendek yang sepertinya berbahan _jeans_, cukup pendek, mungkin tidak sampai setengah dari pahanya, _sneakers_ yang terlihat trendi terpampang indah menutupi telapak kakinya. Sebuah _knee socks_ berwarna putih yang hampir menutupi seluruh kakinya yang tidak tertutupi celana terlihat cocok dengan sepatunya.

Telapak tangannya yang tidak terlalu besar tertutupi lengan jaket, hanya jari-jarinya yang keluar dari lubang lengan jaketnya. Telapak tangan itu terus saling menggosok satu sama lain, mungkin udara dingin ini tidak terlalu bersahabat dengan tubuh Aria.

Ketika melihatku, Aria langsung menghentikan acara menggosok telapak tangannya dan berlari kecil ke arahku sambil membenahi posisi tas jinjingnya. Aku baru sadar, dia memakai bando, seuntai rambut yang biasanya selalu menutupi wajahnya dari tengah dahi sampai sekitar dagu kini tidak ada. Rambutnya sudah tertata dengan rapi karena bando yang dia pakai. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, untuk pertama kalinya. Sungguh, dia ratusan kali lebih cantik dengan penampilan begini daripada dia yang biasanya.

"_Senpai_."

Dia memanggilku pelan.

"Bagaimana? Apa aku terlihat cocok?"

Pertanyaan yang dia lontarkan pertama kali membuat kami benar-benar terlihat seperti pasangan! Aku jadi agak gugup, mungkin wajahku bersemu tanpa aku sadari.

"Kau terlihat ratusan kali lebih cantik malam ini." Ucapku, dengan jujur.

"Maksudnya, aku yang biasa tidak cantik?" Balasnya.

Aku terkekeh pelan.

"Aku tidak peduli tentang penampilanmu, kau selalu terlihat cantik di mataku. Tapi, aku akui, malam ini, aku terpesona dengan dirimu."

DEG!

Aku bisa merasakan Aria tertegun perlahan.

"Be-Begitu?"

Aria…Tergagap?

"Ayo kita mulai acara malam ini, apa _senpai_ tahan dingin untuk waktu yang lama?"

Mendengar kalimat datarnya yang diselipi nada judes, aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihat Aria malu-malu. Ini benar-benar pengalaman yang baru bagiku. Dia berjalan dengan cepat di depanku, mungkin untuk menghindari ketidak nyamanan yang barusan dia rasakan. Perlahan aku mengejarnya dan memegang tangannya lembut.

Ini juga pertama kalinya, aku berani menggenggam tangannya, dalam artian romantis. Toh, Aria tidak menolak, jadi tidak apa-apa kan?

.

.

.

Film malam ini terlihat bagus, pikirku.

Di teater tempat kami menonton film, tengah diputar sebuah kisah khayal tentang seorang ksatria yang mencari jati diri hidupnya. Dalam perjalanannya, dia bertemu seorang pemanah perempuan. Kalian bisa tahu bagaimana kelanjutannya bukan? Yang membuatku tertarik untuk menonton adalah, setting dunianya yang benar-benar seperti dunia _fantasy_. Ada naga, para monster, kerajaan dimana bubuk mesiu baru saja lahir. Itu semua terlihat menarik untukku,

Aria juga terlihat senang dengan filmnya, dia menonton filmnya dengan serius.

"_Senpai_, apa _senpai_ tahu akhir dari cerita seperti ini?"

"Tokoh utamanya akan bersama dan berakhir dengan bahagia bukan?"

Aria tidak menjawab, apa jawabanku benar?

"Sepertinya pikiran kita berbeda."

Aku bertanya-tanya akan apa maksud dari Aria? Aku salah ya?

.

.

.

Ketika film selesai, aku mendesah cukup keras.

"Siapa sangka keduanya akan mati dengan dramatis?"

"_Senpai_ hanya tidak bisa membaca alur cerita."

"Bukannya cerita seperti itu dibuat untuk menunjukan sisi romantis dan drama?"

"Justru karena ceritanya seperti itu, sang produser membuat lebih banyak tragedi." Balas Aria.

Mungkin dia berpengalaman dengan beberapa _genre_ film. Oke, oke! Aku mengaku kalah!

"_Senpai_, ayo ketempat Hatsune-_senpai_." Dia menarik-narik lenganku.

Jika seperti ini, rasanya aku memiliki satu lagi adik perempuan yang manja.

Aku hanya mengangguk untuk jawaban, ketika kami keluar dari gedung, salju perlahan turun ke tanah. Aria menangkap salah satu bulir yang terjun bebas dari udara.

"_White Christmass _ya?" Ucapnya.

Salju pada malam natal memang bagus, mungkin takdir sedang tersenyum untukku dan juga untuk Aria malam ini.

Kami berjalan dan sampai di tempat di mana Miku konser. Aku melihat kerumunan di sekitar, ada laki-laki dan perempuan, remaja sampai dewasa… Penggemarnya beragam juga ternyata. Ketika berjalan ke pintu belakang, salah seorang yang berbadan besar mencegat kami.

"Ada urusan apa kalian menuju arah ini?" Ucapnya ketus.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Hatsune Miku, aku teman sekelasnya. Kami sudah janjian sebelumnya kok, melihat dari banyaknya kerumunan yang beristirahat di luar, sepertinya konser baru saja selesai. Miku pasti sedang beristirahat sekarang, jadi izinkan kami masuk." Aku mengatakannya sambil menunjukan tanda pengenal yang diberikan Miku.

Penjaga tersebut menatap kami tajam, sesaat kemudian dia berbalik dan bersiul.

Bukannya mendapat izin, temannya yang lain yang juga berbadan besar dan berjas hitam datang lebih banyak. Kacamata hitam yang mereka gunakan mengintimidasi hawa keberadaan di sekitar sini.

"Kami tidak tahu apa kalian berbohong atau tidak, tapi manajer dari Hatsune Miku, Lily, berkata kalau kami tidak mengizinkan siapapun masuk."

Aku mulai geram, akhirnya aku naik pitam tanpa aku sadari.

"Apa tanda pengenal ini kurang jelas di mata kalian?" Ucapku sarkastik.

Mereka terdiam.

"Jawab aku, hey yang berbadan besar di sana!" Aku menunjuk salah satu dari mereka, tapi tetap tidak ada respon.

"Penggemar fanatik selalu melakukan hal yang sama." Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

Fanatik... Kau bilang?

Twitch!

Dengan kesal aku mulai menyikut mereka dan memaksa masuk, dalam hitungan detik, lenganku sudah dipegang dan dengan paksa mereka melemparku ke tempat aku berdiri sebelumnya.

BUKK!

"Sial! Paling tidak katakan sesuatu, brengsek! Biarkan aku bertemu dengan Lily-_san_! Aku perlu berbicara dengannya, dia pasti mengerti!"

Makin aku akan memaksa masuk, barikade yang mereka buat makin merapat. Akhirnya, dengan kekesalan yang sudah mencapai puncak, aku mencengkram salah satu penjaga itu dengan keras.

"Apa kalian tidak dengar apa yang aku katakan?! Hah?!"

Saat itulah, salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan _baton stick_, melihat benda berbahaya itu aku langsung kembali ke kenyataan. Dengan cepat aku langsung berbalik dan melepas cengkramanku, dan menunduk minta maaf pada mereka.

"Maafkan aku! Sepertinya aku sudah kelewatan! Tidak apa jika tidak diizinkan masuk, selamat tinggal!"

Tepat saat aku berbalik dan ingin pergi, tangan Aria menahan pergerakanku. Dari wajahnya, aku bisa melihat kalau dia tidak puas dan tetap ingin bertemu Miku. Aria! Jangan keras kepala di saat seperti ini!

Melihat diriku yang tidak kunjung bergerak juga, salah satu dari mereka mulai mendekatiku dengan _baton_-nya, aku dengan cepat langsung menarik lengan Aria dan berlari dengan cepat, pergi dari tempat itu.

Hampir saja hari natalku akan aku habiskan di rumah sakit!

Aria! Jangan jadi orang egois di saat yang krusial! Bisa tidak sih kita pacaran sebagai orang normal?!

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Berlari dengan kencang, aku menarik Aria dengan kencang juga. Mungkin terlihat kalau aku berlari dengan membawa kantong plastik karena Aria terlihat terbang bergelambir karena saking kencangnya aku berlari.

"Huff… Huff… Huff… Aria… Jangan… Seperti… Itu… Lagi…"

Aku mencoba menarik nafas panjang sambil berbicara.

Aku baru sadar, kami kehilangan arah. Kerumunan orang sudah menghilang, mungkin kami juga kehilangan Yuuma dan bawahannya. Gang remang-remang ini membuat perasaanku tidak enak, aku mencoba melihat ke sekitar dan mendapati bangunan-bangunan padat yang berjejer dan memiliki tulisan 'Love' dan 'Hotel' bersanding bersamaan di papan namanya.

Aku mencoba mengolah keadaan…

"_Oh shit_…"

Kami sudah salah jalur!

"_Senpai_."

Aria menarikku tanpa pikir panjang ke dalam salah satu bangunan, dia mikir apa coba?!

"Aku berkeringat, aku ingin mandi." Ucapnya datar.

Perasaan yang berlari itu aku! Kenapa kau juga berkeringat?!

Aku memberontak dengan kasar, tapi seretan Aria seperti batu yang sangat solid, tidak bisa ditolak. Si resepsionis hotel menatap kami dengan bingung, Aria menghampiri si resepsionis dan membuat beberapa percakapan. Dalam hitungan detik, sebuah kunci sudah ada di tangan Aria…

KENAPA HAL ANEH SEPERTI INI TERJADI DI MALAM PERTAMA KAMI BERKENCAN?!

.

.

.

Suara air yang bergemiricik dari arah kamar mandi bisa terdengar. Aku duduk dengan was-was di atas kasur. Mataku menerawang dan mendapatkan sebuah kotak kecil berisikan benda lingkar elastis yang dilapisi plastik… Pasti kalian tidak ingin tahu benda apa itu…

KENAPA AKU TERJEBAK DALAM SITUASI IDIOT SEPERTI INI SIH?!

"Maaf sudah membuat _senpai_ menunggu."

Suara pintu yang bergeser dapat didengar, dari dalamnya keluar Aria yang hanya berlapiskan handuk putih bersih. Wajahku seketika memerah, aku sempat terpaku sejenak hingga akhirnya sadar dan memalingkan wajah.

Suara lambaian handuk yang dibuka dan terjatuh ke lantai dapat terdengar… KENAPA ARIA CUEK BANGET SIH?!

"Ayo."

Kemudian suara itu terdengar, bajunya sudah terpakai rapi… Jadi, sebenarnya apa alasan kita ke sini?

"Aku sudah bilang kan? Aku hanya ingin mandi."

JEDUAK!

Kepalaku kubenturkan ke tembok yang cukup tipis.

"Alasan yang benar-benar menyebalkan!" Teriakku tanpa sadar.

Aria berbalik dan menatapku, a-apa?!

"Hmmm… Sepertinya _senpai_ berpikiran hal-hal yang tidak senonoh selama aku membersihkan tubuhku..."

Dengan sigap Aria mendorong tubuhku ke atas kasur, dia langsung menimpaku dengan posisi terduduk di atas perutku.

"_Senpai_ pasti membayangkan lebih... Hmmm... Aku juga sudah belajar cara reproduksi dari umur 11 tahun, jadi tenang saja. Aku paling tidak mengerti langkahnya."

Langkah?! Langkah apa?!

"Tunggu, tunggu… Apa kau bilang?!"

"Ingin mulai dengan ciuman dulu?" Tanya Aria, dengan nada yang terdengar agak nakal.

Oy, oy! Siapa perempuan yang sedang bersamaku sekarang?! Dia tidak mungkin Aria! Hey, kamar mandi ajaib! Kau kemanakan Aria yang datar dan cuek itu?!

"Oy! Oy! Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu, tunggu, tunggu!" Ucapku gelagapan.

"Tenang _senpai_, ini tidak akan sakit kok."

"SEBENTAR!"

Wajah Aria mendekatiku dengan perlahan, mataku berputar dan aku kalut. Tanpa sadar aku mulai mimisan dan kehilangan kesadaranku malam itu.

.

.

.

Cahaya pagi melewati celah dari jendela yang tidak tertutup korden. Mataku perlahan berkedip, mencoba menyesuaikan masuknya cahaya. Aku ingin berdiri, tapi ada sesuatu yang menahanku.

"Hmm…"

ITU ARIA!

"HUWAA!"

Aku terkaget dan langsung loncat, aksi tiba-tiba ini otomatis membuat Aria bangun. Dia duduk perlahan sambil mengucek matanya.

"_Senpai _ sudah bangun?"

"A-A-A-A-A-A-A-Apa yang kau —tidak, kita lakukan semalam?!"

Aria terdiam, wajahnya pertama memerah semu, dia memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Kepalaku mulai memikirkan hal-hal aneh yang sepertinya agak mustahil untuk terjadi. Tapi, melihat dari reaksi Aria, apa ada hal yang benar-benar terjadi?! Jangan-jangan, aku dan Aria… Kami…

"Pfft…"

Saat itulah aku mendengar suara tawa yang ditahan, tepat ketika aku kalap karena bingung dan takut.

"_Senpai_, mesum…"

Ucap Aria.

Setelah itu aku ingat segalanya. Aku kehilangan kesadaranku tadi malam, dan aku yakin tidak ada yang terjadi karena baju kami berdua masih terpasang rapi, bahkan dengan jaket dan syal kami! Aria makin menahan ketawanya, aku yakin! Dia pasti mempermainkanku!

"Bejat!" Teriakku lantang.

Akhirnya Aria terkekeh pelan sambil menutup mulutnya, air mata terlihat di sudut matanya. Sial! Aku dipermainkan oleh Aria, lagi! Oh Tuhan, salah apa aku dapat perempuan seperti ini? Ingin senang susah, menangis juga salah...

Aku mencoba mengambil HP dan melihat jam, saat aku lihat, ada puluhan email dan panggilan tidak terjawab dari Miku dan Rin. Aku sadar, kita berdua tidak pulang malam tadi…

"Mampus aku…" Ucapku pelan.

Mungkin aku tidak bisa merayakan tahun baru setelah ini… Rasanya aku ingin pasrah dan berkata 'puja kerang ajaib.' saja… Sial…

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Setelah hari-hari interogasi yang berat nan menyakitkan, aku bisa bebas tanpa luka dari Miku dan Rin!

_F*ck yeah!_

Ini mukjizat! Teriakku dalam hati.

Aria, apapun yang kau rencakan, itu tidak berhasil, wahahahaha!

Mungkin, aku adalah pasangan yang buruk karena berprasangka buruk pada pasanganku sendiri… Salahnya juga sih melakukah hal aneh!

Sekarang tanggal 27, ini hari ulang tahunku dan Rin. Tidak disangka, tahun yang lain akan segera berlalu. Ini semua terasa cepat, bagaikan mimpi bagiku.

Hari-hariku yang terus dipenuhi masalah akan menjadi kenangan dan aku bisa memulai tahun yang baru dengan tenang. Semua hal itu terjadi dengan cepat tanpa aku sadari, sama seperti bagaimana cepatnya seorang penulis cerita menghabiskan waktunya untuk menulis sebuah cerita panjang yang berakhir di angka 30… Ckckck…

Ini seperti baru kemarin aku bertemu dengan Aria di batang pohon di halaman belakang sekolah. Meyakinkannya dan membuat janji dengannya. Sama seperti bagaimana pemilihan ketua OSIS pernah berjalan, aku tidak menyesal karena kalah dalam pemilihan itu… Jika aku menang, aku mungkin tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Ling dan dekat dengan Kiyoteru-_san_.

Semua ingatanku seakan melebur, hingga aku teringat bagaiman senyuman ibuku yang masih terpatri dikepalaku. Senja yang selalu mengantarkan kami berdua ke dalam kehangatan membawa banyak kenangan dan juga mimpi buruk bersamaan… Tetapi, kenangan dan mimpi buruk itu bukanlah hal yang harus dibuang untuk disesali… Mereka adalah bukti bahwa aku pernah memiliki ibu dan juga keluarga bahagia yang sesekali masih aku impikan.

Aku pernah bermimpi, bagaimana jika keluarga kami masih utuh? Mungkin aku tidak bisa bertemu Aria dan yang lainnya, mungkin takdir akan berkata lain.

Aku jadi tidak bisa menentukan, mana yang lebih baik diantara keduanya. Apakah kehilangan keluarga itu setimpal dengan mendapatkan kehangatan dari sahabat dan perempuan yang kau sayangi? Ataukah merelakan sahabat itu lebih pantas untuk mendapatkan kasih sayang keluarga?

Tidak bisa kutemukan jawabannya dimanapun… Jawaban dari pertanyaan itu masihlah sebuah misteri, hingga aku tidak bisa menentukan, sebenarnya yang mana yang lebih baik andai saja aku diberikan kesempatan untuk mengulang semuanya.

"Len-_nii_! Apa Len-_nii_ yakin ingin mengadakan pesta di sini?!"

Suara Rin terdengar jelas ditelingaku, aku sedang ada di kamar, mungkin Rin berteriak dari bawah tangga.

"Iya! Undang yang lainnya juga ya! Kiyoteru-_san_ dan keluarga Miku juga!" Aku berteriak membalas.

Semuanya terasa bagaikan kebohongan, aku tidak menyangka suasana hangat seperti ini akan terjadi lagi di tempat aku tinggal.

"Len-_nii_! Apa Len-_nii _bisa membeli beberapa dekorasi?! Ah, dan juga belilah beberapa makanan ringan dan juga pesan sebuah kue _tart_ untuk sore nanti!"

"Baiklah!"

Aku menjawab dengan teriakan atas permintaan Rin. Berpakaian seadanya, akhirnya aku keluar untuk membeli barang-barang yang Rin minta.

.

.

.

Sudah 2 hari sejak natal, suasana kota masih sangat ramai, bahkan untuk hitungan jam 9 pagi. Banyak orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang, tapi sedikit di antara mereka yang berpakaian sebaga pegawai kantoran atau pelajar yang menuntut ilmu, kebanyakan dari mereka adalah orang-orang berpakaian kasual dan santai.

"Sebentar lagi tahun baru ya?" Gumam ku.

Mungkin kami semua akan begadang di rumahku menunggu lonceng tahun baru, dan pergi paginya untuk melihat matahari pertama di tahun yang baru dan juga mengunjungi kuil.

Saat aku sedang tidak siaga, aku dengan tidak sengaja menabrak seorang wanita.

"Ah, maaf." Ucapku.

Wanita itu sedikit membetulkan posturnya yang miring dan hampir terjatuh, dia sedikit lebih tinggi dari aku. Kemeja putihnya terlihat cocok dengan rambut pinknya. Dia sedikit mengingatkanku pada Aria, padahal mereka tidak terlalu mirip.

"Aku juga minta maaf." Ucapnya.

Aku melihat tasnya terjatuh di sampingku, dengan cekatan aku langsung mengambil tasnya dan memberikannya padanya.

"Ah, maaf, ini terjatuh."

"Terima kasih."

Wanita itu tersenyum padaku dan beranjak pergi, ketika dia sudah jatuh, aku masih terdiam menggaruk-garuk kepalaku. Aku melihat sekelilingku dan mendapatkan sebuah kertas foto yang terbalik tergeletak di tanah. Aku mengambilnya dan bergumam.

"Mungkin ini milik wanita yang tadi."

Ketika aku tidak sengaja melihat fotonya… Aku terdiam sejuta kata…

.

.

.

_Mood_-ku membeli barang-barang yang Rin pesan sudah menurun drastis, alih-alih belanja, aku duduk-duduk tidak jelas di taman tempat aku bertemu dengan wanita tadi.

"Tidak mungkin." Ucapku.

Ini benar-benar tidak mungkin, kenapa harus orang itu?

"Tidak mungkin ini terjadi… Ini… Ini…"

Aku memang harus mempersiapkan diri untuk menemuinya lagi, tapi… Kenapa terlalu tiba-tiba seperti ini?

Di foto itu…

Foto tersebut memuat dua orang…

Wanita yang tadi dan…

Ayahku…

Aku tidak tahu ini benar atau tidak, tapi aku tidak bisa meragukannya lagi, dia benar-benar... Ini benar-benar wajah ayahku. Orang yang meninggalkan aku dan Rin sendirian, menelantarkan kami dan hanya mengirimi kami uang tanpa kasih sayang seakan itu semua sudah cukup.

Orang yang pertama kali kabur dari kenyataan, orang yang menjadi panutan bagiku sekaligus orang yang menjadikan aku seperti sekarang… Benci dengan masa lalu sendiri... Mungkin itu semua sudah berlalu, tapi tetap saja, masa lalu itu… Masa lalu ku… Aku tidak bisa sepenuhnya mengabaikannya.

Kagamine Rinto.

Di pojok foto itu tertulis nama ini.

Semoga saja aku salah.

Semoga…

.

.

.

"…?"

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki dan suara wanita di tengah sepinya daerah taman tempatku singgah, daerah ini cukup sepi ketimbang daerah yang lain, jadi suara pelan pun kemungkinan besar masih bisa terdengar.

"Aneh, sepertinya aku menjatuhkannya di sini…"

"Lupakan saja Luka, kita bisa mencetak yang baru."

"Tidak mau, ada tanda tanganmu di sana."

"Aku bisa menandatangani yang baru."

"Kau memang tidak mengerti nilai sebuah barang berdasarkan umurnya ya?"

Percakapan itu terdengar di telingaku, aku tidak mencoba untuk menoleh, dari volumenya, mereka dekat…

"Mungkin kalau anakku ada di sini, dia akan mengatakan hal yang sama denganmu, Luka... Hahaha."

"Len dan Rin? Aku penasaran bagaimana rupa mereka..."

Kedua orang itu melewatiku dengan perlahan. Aku menunduk sambil tetap duduk di kursi taman agar tidak dikenali.

Saat mereka sudah lewat, aku merinding dengan hebat.

Tadi itu… Ayah kan?

"A-Ayah?"

"Len?"

Suara itu terdengar di telingaku. Dengan sigap aku menoleh ke arah yang ayahku tuju, dia berbalik…

… Dan pandangan kami bertemu.

Aku merinding lebih hebat lagi, entah harus senang, marah, sedih atau gelisah… Aku tidak dapat mengekspresikan emosiku dengan benar. Aku menatap horor ayah yang mendatangiku dengan cepat, ketika sudah dekat, tanpa sadar aku berlari ketakutan.

Aku berlari dengan ketakutan dan amarah.

Antara menghindari karena tidak punya muka, atau menghindari karena rasa dendam.

Aku berlari dengan kencang, tanpa sadar, air mataku mulai terkumpul.

Aku berlari tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang.

"Len! Len!"

Suara itu tetap memanggilku dengan keras.

Tapi, aku tidak menoleh.

Aku tidak akan menoleh apapun yang terjadi.

Pilihanku hanya kabur, ya… Kabur dari kenyataan… Lagi…

Menangis dalam sunyi, mengabaikan apa yang ada di depanku...

Sambil terus mengetuk diriku yang pengecut ini...

Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus kabur? KENAPA?!

Tuhan, tolong katakan kepadaku... Apa kau memberikan tanda ini demi balasan atas perbuatanku? Bentuk karma dari Kau?

Tolong... Tolong bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini...

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"_Apakah aku harus mengerti kebencian untuk mengerti arti dari kasih sayang yang sebenarnya?"_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 29 selesai~

Ya... Masalah terakhir dari Len adalah, kembali dengan keluarganya lagi... Ini sebenarnya kisah nyata yang saya sendiri pernah ambil bagian di dalamnya, kisah dari seorang teman saya yang sudah tidak saya ketahui sekarang ada dimana. Bertengkar dengan keluarganya, dia hidup sendiri, suatu hari saya berjalan bersama dengan dia, dan secara tidak sengaja kami berdua bertemu dengan ayah dari teman saya ini... Ini cerita lama, kalau nggak salah waktu masih SMP, semenjak saat itu, saya gak pernah ketemu lagi sama teman saya itu.

Minggu besok chapter terakhir, dan minggu depannya lagi, kalau nggak ada halangan, fict baru saya akan saya publish.

Oh, bagaimana dengan genre Sci-Fi? Apa terlalu berat? Tolong masukannya ya!

Saatnya balas anon review~

* * *

-To reviewer named Jeon Leonar:

* * *

Kamu masih kepincut Ling ya? Saya nggak nyangka Ling bisa jadi tokoh yang sempat menyentuh hati orang, padahal debutnya gak lama...

Soal ending, Len dan Aria akan dapat ending yang agak mengejutkan. Untuk Miku, ada kejutan juga untuk dia. Kaito sih, jujur, saya juga sudah menyingkirkan dia dari pikiran saya, saya memang ada niat membahas dia di ending, tapi kayaknya gak akan terlalu panjang. Chapter depan akan agak panjang, mungkin bisa sampai 5K words, soalnya tiap orang akan mendapat endingnya masing-masing.

Makasih ya udah review~

* * *

-To reviewer named silent leader:

* * *

Ano Natsu de Matteru ya? Sekitar 4 atau 5 tahun lalu, temen baik saya ada yang nyaranin nonton itu, tapi setelah nonton episode 2, saya gak bisa lanjut karena laptop bermasalah... Akhirnya putus sampai sekarang, gak tahu lanjutannya... Apa itu anime yang menarik? Saya cuma tahu kalau yang nyanyiin OP (atau ED?) nya Ray. ^^

Makasih udah review~

* * *

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Senja Tanpa Cahaya (Bagian 3)

_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Minna-san~  
Ohisashiburi desu~_

Halo semuanya, ternyata saya PHP, fict ini gak selesai di chapter 30, nyatanya saya perlu 1 chapter lagi sehingga fict ini akan selesai di chapter 31… Benar-benar fict yang panjang selama perjuangan saya menjadi author... Jadi gini, waktu ide terpapar di kepala, kesannya seperti "Kira-kira 4-5K words lah." Eh pas diketik, sampai 4K words tapi masih setengah jalan, akhirnya saya bagi lagi deh, tee hee~

Langsung mulai aja ya~

_Kisah Sebuah Senja_

_Main Character: Kagamine Len, Hatsune Miku, IA  
Main Pair: Len X Aria_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
UTAUloid © Owner creator  
Fanloid © Creator_

_Summary :_

_"'Lebih baik kau mati saja!' Aku terbangun dari mimpi burukku lagi, andai saja-andai saja ada seseorang yang bisa membantuku menghilangkan mimpi buruk ini./'Kau bisa!' 'Jangan bohong!' 'Aku tidak akan berbohong!' 'Kalau begitu, berikan aku tujuan hidup!'/ Setelah berbagai peristiwa, akankah aku bisa menerima senyuman seperti warna langit senja yang selalu aku sukai?/Cerita tentang Hikikomori berat, Penyanyi hebat dan Seniman berbakat! Kemana cerita ini akan berjalan?"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' (italic)_: Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutip satu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
'**Abc**'/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Len berlari dengan kencang, nafasnya tidak karuan, tubuhnya keringatan. Dia hanya berpikir untuk berlari, tidak terbesit sedikitpun keinginan untuk berdiam diri dan menghadapi lawan bicaranya.

Orang yang mengejar Len juga sudah lama hilang, menyerah dengan Len. Len tahu itu, tapi dia masih terus berlari, berlari seakan tidak ada hari esok.

'Kenapa harus begini?!'

Pikir Len, bernada marah dan takut.

Dia bergetar dalam setiap langkahnya, tidak ada keteguhan di dalam dirinya. Bahkan lari pun dia tidak bisa berlari dengan teguh dan benar. Tidak ada tenaga yang mendorong kakinya untuk melangkah dengan sigap, dia hanya berlari sempoyongan tanpa arah. Kakinya bersilangan dan tersandung jatuh, namun, berapa kalipun Len terjatuh dia akan terus bangkit dan berlari lagi.

Mungkin apa yang Len sedang lakukan akan terlihat aneh sekaligus menakutkan bagi orang-orang di sekitar Len yang melihat tingkah laku Len.

"Kenapa?! Kenapa harus begini?!"

Dia akhirnya berteriak dengan kencang di tengah kerumunan.

.

.

.

"Len-_nii_?"

Ketika Len sampai di rumah, jangankan mendapati barang yang dipesan, Rin bahkan tidak melihat satupun barang bawaan di tangan kakak semata wayangnya itu. Len hanya terdiam dan berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya sendiri, menutup pintu perlahan dan akhirnya menguncinya pelan-pelan.

Cklek!

Suara itu sangat pelan, hampir tidak terdengar.

"Len-_nii_? Apa yang terjadi?"

Tidak ada jawaban…

Keheningan melanda…

"Len-_nii_…?"

"Aku… Aku melihat ayah…"

Kalimat yang pertama kali keluar dari mulut Len adalah itu.

"Eh?"

Tanggap Rin bingung.

"Aku melihat Kagamine Rinto berjalan dengan wanita lain…"

"Tidak mungkin!"

Len terkejut, apa yang terdengar dari mulut adiknya adalah kalimat yang menyatakan seakan dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan kakaknya tersebut. Sanggahan langsung yang sekilas terdengar menyakitkan.

"Ayah tidak mungkin melakukan itu!" Lanjut Rin.

"Tapi aku melihatnya!"

"Bohong! Bohong!"

"Dia sudah melupakan ibu, dia sudah melupakan wanita yang pernah menjadi orang yang paling dia cintai! Dia sudah melupakan ibu kita!"

"Tidak mungkin! Len-_nii_ hanya berkata bohong!"

"Apa untungnya aku berbohong padamu?!"

"Aku…"

Len bisa mendengar suara Rin yang bergetar hebat dari balik pintu kamarnya.

"Aku tidak akan percaya hal semacam itu!"

"Tapi dia memang meninggalkan kita, lelaki itu meninggalkan kita dan menelantarkan kita! Menganggap kalau uang cukup untuk membeli kebahagiaan kita! Dia bahkan tidak peduli pada kita!" Len terus dan terus meyakinkan Rin, hingga sekilas terdengar bahwa Len memaksa Rin untuk benci kepada ayahnya sendiri…

Sama seperti apa yang Len lakukan…

"Tidak… Bukan begitu… Aku yakin…"

Suara Rin perlahan menghilang, digantikan kesunyian. Waktu bahkan belum menunjukan tengah hari dan rumah Len sudah sepi seperti kuburan.

Rin dengan cepat menuruni tangga, sambil menangis, dia menggebrak pintu dan kabur dari rumah.

"RIN!"

Len keluar dari kamarnya, tapi dia sudah terlambat. Tidak ada siapapun di sana, tidak ada seorangpun. Keheningan ini membawa hal yang ganjil, seakan menusuk lagi relung hati Len yang seharusnya sudah tertambal dengan sempurna.

Relung hati yang terlubangi akibat terjebak pada gelapnya masa lalu. Sebuah lubang yang tercipta karena Len tidak bisa pergi dari masa lalu. Lubang yang seharusnya sudah tertutupi karena adanya Aria dan Miku… Serta teman-teman Len yang lain.

Sebuah luka yang seharusnya tidak akan lagi terasa perih, kini mulai sakit dan semakin sakit kembali.

"Kenapa…"

Len terjatuh di depan kamarnya sendiri. Duduk dengan lutut tertekuk.

"Kenapa jadi begini…"

Kalimatnya terputus, tatapannya kosong. Jangankan menyadarkan diri untuk kembali ke kenyataan, Len bahkan tidak tahu apakah dia ada di dunia nyata atau tidak. Otaknya sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih, masalah yang dia anggap tidak akan kembali datang dan menghantuinya malah menjadi akhir dari masa-masa bahagianya.

"…Rin…?"

Sambungan dari kalimat itu terdengar, menggema dalam pantulan di dalam ruangan yang sepi tanpa ada satupun suara…

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Pesta batal…

Malam ulang tahun bagi mereka berdua —Len dan Rin— malah menjadi malam petaka mereka sebagai saudara.

"Len?"

Suara pintu diketuk terdengar.

Itu Miku.

Waktu yang dijanjikan sudah hampir datang, seharusnya Len sudah bersiap dengan kediamannya untuk menjamu teman-temannya yang akan datang memeriahkan suasana bersama.

Tapi Miku hanya berdiri tegak di sana, menekan bel yang tidak kunjung juga ditanggapi kehadirannya, lampu rumah tidak ada yang menyala, bagai rumah yang tidak pernah ditinggali sebelumnya.

Miku datang sendirian malam ini, Lui yang berjanji akan datang malah harus datang terlambat karena dia dipaksa ibunya untuk berbelanja ke suatu tempat. Sedangkan trio kerajaan tidak mengabari apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang, mereka hanya berjanji akan datang.

"Len? Len? Apa ada orang?"

Suara Miku kembali terdengar, hari tidak terasa semakin gelap. Jam 6 sore sudah hampir menjelang dan matahari tidak terlihat lagi. Rumah-rumah sudah menyalakan lampu latar sejak tadi, hanya rumah Len yang tidak. Miku curiga, tidak mungkin Len akan membatalkan acara tanpa ada alasan yang jelas atau pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu sebelumnya.

Ada yang tidak beres, pikir Miku.

'Aku harus segera masuk.'

"Len! Jika kau tidak mau membuka pintunya, pintunya akan aku dobrak!"

Miku serius.

Dia serius akan mendobrak pintunya jika terus diacuhkan seperti ini.

Sepertinya setengah motivasi Miku untuk mendobrak pintunya adalah rasa kesal, bukan hanya rasa khawatir…

"Pada hitungan ketiga!"

Teriak Miku lagi.

"Satu!"

Miku mundur beberapa langkah. Pintu rumah Len sebenarnya cukup kuat dan kokoh untuk dapat didobrak oleh seorang wanita, tapi kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika yang mendobrak pintunya adalah Miku.

Miku mencodongkan tubuhnya, bahunya sudah siap mengarah ke depan.

"Dua!"

Miku mulai memposisikan kakinya, dia akan menolak kakinya dengan keras sehingga daya dorong yang dihasilkan Miku akan cukup kuat untuk membuat, paling tidak, suara keras dan berderit pada pintu.

Kaki Miku sudah menolak, ketimbang berlari, Miku terlihat seperti melesat dengan cepat, kalian tidak akan tahu berapa joule tenaga yang akan dihasilkan Miku.

"Tiga!"

Tubuh Miku sudah hampir bertabrakan dengan pintu.

Di satu sisi, Miku menutup matanya karena dia akan merasakan sakitnya bertabrakan dengan benda solid, terutama kayu. Di lain sisi, dia ingin tetap membuka matanya agar dia bisa teguh dalam mendobrak pintunya.

Saat sudah dekat dengan daun pintu…

… Pintunya malah terbuka…

"Berisik…!"

Wuuussh!

Sosok perempuan memasuki rumah dengan pose yang bisa kau katakan aneh dan dengan kencangnya perempuan tersebut terlihat seperti melayang.

BRUAK!

"Eh?"

Tubuh Miku malah menabrak tembok yang lebih keras ketimbang kayu, untung saja yang tertabrak langsung ke tembok adalah tubuh bagian depan, jika bahunya masih condong ke depan, kita semua yakin kalau besar kemungkinan bahu Miku akan terdorong masuk ke dalam dan tulangnya akan bergeser jauh dari letaknya semula.

"Mi—Miku?!"

Saat itulah Len sadar apa yang dia lakukan.

Dan seperti biasa… Miku menoleh dengan wajah menakutkan…

"Kalau kau dengar… KENAPA TIDAK DIJAWAB?!"

BLETAK!

"Aduh!"

.

.

.

Dengan dahi yang merah, Len duduk berhadapan dengan Miku di ruang makan. Suasana tegang masih berlanjut, entah tegang karena Len masih terbawa ketakutan hantaman langsung dari Miku ke dahinya atau tegang karena masalah serius yang sedang terjadi dan melibatkan Len dan ayahnya.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi?"

"Miku, Rin menghilang… Dia kabur." Len mengatakan itu dengan enteng.

"Apa?"

Seketika Miku naik pitam, dengan kasar dia langsung menarik kerah baju Len dari sebrang meja. Mengangkatnya dengan kasar dan kuat, wajah Miku mendekati wajah Len dengan ekspresi marah yang benar-benar terlihat serius dan menakutkan.

"APA KAU BILANG?! LALU KENAPA KAU MASIH DI SINI?!" Miku amat sangat marah, dia memarahi Len dengan sangat kencang.

"Memangnya aku salah apa?!" Jawab Len.

"DASAR KAKAK IDIOT! APA KAU TIDAK PUNYA TANGGUNG JAWAB?! RASA KHAWATIR?! KEKELUARGAAN?! DIA KELUARGAMU YANG MASIH TERSISA BERSAMA DIRIMU! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENCARINYA ATAU MENGEJARNYA?!" Lanjut Miku masih berteriak.

Len akhirnya menepis tangan Miku dan membenahi posisinya.

"Aku khawatir! Aku sangat khawatir!" Ucap Len.

"LALU KE—"

"Tapi aku juga bingung!"

Saat itulah Miku mulai terdiam.

"Aku bertemu dengannya! Aku bertemu dengan ayahku! Dia membawa wanita lain seakan ibu kami sudah tidak berarti lagi baginya!"

Itulah yang pertama Len katakan dengan lantang.

Miku terdiam sejenak. Bukankah itu wajar jika ayah Len membawa wanita lain? Ini sudah bertahun-tahun, sama seperti Len, ayahnya juga tidak bisa terus terjebak di masa lalu. Lantas, apa yang salah?

"Jangan-jangan…"

Miku bergumam.

Ya, sifat egois dan naïf Len ternyata masih belum hilang…

"Apa kau bodoh?"

Itu adalah kalimat yang pertama keluar dari mulut Miku selanjutnya.

"Ayahmu sama sepertimu, dia juga tidak bisa terjebak terus di masa lalu. Tidak ada salahnya jika dia berjalan dengan wanita lain, bisa saja suatu hari lagi kalian akan tinggal bersama lagi." Ucap Miku enteng.

Len langsung kalut, tapi di tengah terdiamnya Len, ada rasa kemarahan yang amat sangat.

"Sebaiknya kau mencari Rin sekarang, tidak baik membiarkan seorang gadis berkeliaran sendirian di malam hari." Ucap Miku.

Len tidak menjawab…

Tapi, di dalam hati Len, ada rasa kekesalan yang tidak bisa Len ungkapkan. Len serasa seperti orang gila, dia tidak bisa menahan amarahnya sendiri. Dia ingin meledak, tapi dia juga tidak ingin meledak. Dia penuh amarah, tapi dia tidak meu melimpahkan semua amarah itu di hadapan temannya sendiri.

"Tidak… Bukan begitu…" Ucap Len.

Miku menatap bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau salah… Kau tidak mengerti apapun…"

Dan itupun dimulai, pikir Miku. Miku sudah bisa menebak kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Tapi, Miku tidak menyangka kalau Len akan kembali menjadi Len yang dulu. Menjadi Len yang sarkastik terhadap orang lain dan retoris terhadap kehidupannya sendiri. Menjadi Len yang hanya melihat ke belakang dan tidak bisa menoleh ke depan berapa kalipun dia tertabrak sesuatu.

Menjadi Len yang hanya bisa terikat pada masa lalu, bukan yang lain.

"Len, begini…"

Miku mencoba kalem, dia tidak mau membawa Len semakin marah lebih dari ini.

"Coba kau pikirkan, bagaimana kau bisa menjadi Len yang sekarang? Bukannya kau sudah berjanji akan menapaki masa depan dengan menjadikan masa lalu sebagai acuan? Kenapa kau kembali menjadi Len yang lebih mementingkan masa lalu? Ini sama saja dengan kembali ke awal, semuanya sia-sia…"

"Lalu?" Jawab Len sinis.

"Seharusnya kau sudah sadar, mana yang harus kau prioritaskan. Apakah kau akan terus terjebak dalam dilemma masa lalumu dan terus terpuruk sampai akhirnya kau menyesal di akhir? Apakah kau sanggup menyesal lagi di akhir?" Lanjut Miku.

"Aku… Tidak mengerti. Aku tidak tahu." Ucap Len pelan dengan nada bingung.

"Begini Len, kita gunakan saja perbandingan yang jelas. Kau lebih memilih mementingkan egomu dan tetap menyalahkan ayahmu lalu akhirnya semuanya akan berantakan lagi… Atau, kau memilih menerima apa yang sudah terjadi dan membuka tangan lebar-lebar untuk menerima perubahan?"

"Heh…"

Itulah reaksi Len, reaksi yang malah membuat Miku kesal setengah mati. Len mendesis dan tertawa meremehkan.

"Memangnya kau tahu apa?" Lanjut Len.

"Tapi Len, aku tahu masalahmu, aku selalu ada untukmu bahkan semenjak semua masalah ini belum dimulai! Aku ada di sampingmu dan akan ada terus di sampingmu mulai dari sekarang!" Miku akhirnya terbawa emosi juga, dia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri…

Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia adalah Juru Penyelamat bagi seorang Kagamine Len.

"Lihatlah siapa yang berbicara…" Ucap Len remeh.

"Sekarang siapa yang masih terbayang masa lalu? Kau hanya belum bisa lepas dariku, aku tahu… Kau mencintaiku kan? Aku akui, aku tidak membencimu, tapi kau sendiri tahu kalau aku sudah punya Aria. Lalu, apa yang kau harapkan lagi dariku? Apa dengan membantuku, kau bisa mendapatkan simpati dariku? Apa kau berharap kau masih punya kesempatan?" Ucap Len, Miku terbelalak hebat.

"Bukan… Bukan begitu…"

"Sekarang siapa yang masih terjebak masa lalu?"

Miku langsung kalut, dia membeku. Matanya masih terbuka lebar dan pupilnya mengecil seakan dia baru saja menatap hal yang benar-benar menakutkan lewat tepat di depan hidungnya.

"BUKAN BEGITU!"

BRAK!

Miku menggebrak meja, suasana menegang.

Mereka berdua berakhir saling menjatuhkan. Tapi, untungnya Miku berani mengalah saat ini.

"Mentalmu sedang kacau sekarang." Ucap Miku pelan.

"Hah? Maksudmu? Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh." Jawab Len, dengan bibir yang menyunggingkan senyuman yang terlihat mengesalkan.

"Aku akan menghubungi yang lain, memberitahu mereka kalau pesta batal dan mengatakan apa yang sudah terjadi. Tidak perlu khawatir tentang Rin, aku akan meminta bantuan Aria untuk mencarinya, dengan bantuan seorang putri, Rin akan dengan cepat ditemukan. Dinginkan kepalamu dan renungkan lagi apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan." Miku mengatakan itu semua dengan nada dingin.

Berjalan pelan, Miku keluar rumah Len tanpa pamit. Pintu tertutup rapat dalam hitungan detik setelah Miku menginjakkan kakinya keluar rumah Len.

Len masih saja duduk dengan tenang, tanpa sadar dia tertawa sendiri..

"Hahaha… Ahahahaha… HAHAHAHAHA!"

Suara tawanya semakin kencang, dia tertawa… Sambil menangis…

"APA YANG SUDAH AKU LAKUKAN?!"

Dia memekik dengan kencang di dalam rumahnya sambil terus menangis dalam tawa yang terdengar memilukan…

Di lain sisi, Miku ternyata tidak langsung pergi, dia bersandar di pagar rumah Len. Beberapa detik berlalu dan Miku masih belum juga beranjak.

"Benarkah… Kalau aku masih terjebak pada rasa cintaku kepada Len?" Gumam Miku.

Miku sendiri bahkan tidak menyadarinya keegoisan dalam hatinya, sebuah kenyataan tragis dimana rasa cintanya berakhir sebagai harga mati yang harus terpenuhi bagaimanapun caranya.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Hari menjelang pagi, Len tidak tidur sama sekali.

Matanya buram, memerah dengan kantung hitam. Dia menangis sambil menahan kantuk, bingung harus apa. Tidak ada orang yang memberinya dukungan di sampingnya saat ini, dia bagaikan boneka yang kehilangan penggeraknya.

Tidak ada harapan dalam kasusnya, satu-satunya orang yang seharusnya ada di sisinya malah pergi entah kemana dan belum pulang sampai sekarang. Sebenarnya Len sangat khawatir kepada Rin, tapi dia tidak sadar kalau yang paling mengkhawatirkan adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang terjadi denganku?" Itulah yang pertama Len gumamkan setelah sekian lama menatap udara kosong.

'Kenapa aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih?' Pikir Len.

Apa yang dikatakan mulutnya dan apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan ternyata berbeda. Berimbas pada adu argumen dengan Miku dan berakhir dengan kesalahan yang sangat fatal.

Ling pernah mengatakannya pada Len, hati perempuan itu rapuh, apalagi soal cinta. Seharusnya Len tidak membawa-bawa rasa cinta Miku, itu pasti menyakitkan, apalagi yang mengatakannya adalah orang yang Miku sukai sendiri.

Len merasa sudah melempar dua burung dengan satu batu, tapi dalam konteks yang berbeda, konteks negatif.

Ting Tong!

Suara bel berbunyi, Len mengacuhkannya.

Ting Tong!

Ting Tong!

Ting Tong!

Ternyata keinginan si tamu untuk menemui si pemilik rumah sama ngototnya dengan keinginan si pemilik rumah yang tidak mau melayani si tamu.

Len yang kesal karena terus-menerus mendengar suara bel akhirnya menghampiri pintu dan membukanya dengan kasar. Tidak ada reaksi lain kecuali keterkejutan karena yang mendatangi dirinya sepagi ini adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

"_Senpai_, boleh aku masuk?"

Len langsung buru-buru mengusap wajahnya yang tidak karuan di hadapan Aria. Dengan cepat, dia membukakan pintu dengan lebar. Culnoza dan Yuuma mengikuti Aria, tapi Aria memberikan tanda untuk mereka agar menunggu di luar saja. Sepertinya ada hal pribadi yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Aria kepada Len.

Setelah mendapatkan posisi, tidak ada basa-basi di antara mereka.

"Jadi _senpai_, aku dengar, _senpai_ terjebak masalah lagi. Jangan sungkan untuk mengatakan semuanya padaku." Ucap Aria.

Len terdiam sejenak.

"Kau pasti sudah mengetahuinya, aku bertemu dengan ayahku."

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukannya _senpai_ sangat menghormati ayah_ senpai_?" Tanya Aria.

"Tidak… Tidak semudah itu…"

Tanpa Len sadari, amarah yang tadi malam sempat membuat kacau diskusi datang kembali menyelimuti Len.

"Dia membawa wanita lain, seakan dia sudah melupakan keluarga kami setelah dia membuang kami saat meninggalnya ibu. Mana ada anak yang sudi untuk bertemu lagi dengan orang tua seperti itu?"

"Apa _senpai_ yakin?"

"Hah?" Len bingung dengan perkataan Aria.

"Bukankah apa yang ayah _senpai_ lakukan adalah keluar dari masa lalunya dan menghadapi kenyataan? Sama seperti yang _senpai_ lakukan. Bukankah begitu?" Ucap Aria datar.

Len berpikir, Aria dan Miku ternyata sama. Ada kemungkinan kalau yang dilakukan ayah Len adalah hal itu, tapi apakah itu yang ingin Len dengar sekarang? Tidak, sekeras apapun Len mencoba percaya kalau ayahnya hanya ingin keluar dari masa lalu, tapi egonya mengatakan kalau ayahnya hanya kabur dari masa lalu.

Dua hal ini memang berbeda, tapi tidak bisa dibedakan.

Antara keluar dari masa lalu, dan kabur dari masa lalu.

Dimana letak perbedaannya?

Len sendiri bahkan tidak tahu akan hal itu.

"Tidak, Aria… Dia… Orang itu hanya kabur dari masa lalu! Aku yakin itu! Kalau dia ingin bebas dari masa lalunya dan menghadapi kenyataan dengan mata terbuka, kenapa dia tidak segera menemuiku dan Rin?! Kenapa dia malah bermesraan dengan seorang wanita yang tidak kami kenal?! Kenapa?! KENAPA?!"

Len lagi-lagi memukul tembok untuk yang kesekian kalinya sejak tadi malam, Aria sempat terkejut, dia tidak pernah mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari kakak kelasnya sekaligus orang yang dia cintai. Semarah apapun Len, Aria tidak pernah melihat Len hingga seperti ini.

"_Se—senpai_… Ayo kita berjalan-jalan sebentar… Alangkah lebih baik jika kita semua mendinginkan kepala kita terlebih dahulu. Lalu, tidak perlu khawatir dengan Rin, dia ada di rumah Hatsune-_senpai_, jadi _senpai_ bisa fokus pada diri _senpai_ terlebih dahulu dan memikirkan masalah ini nanti. Kita bisa membicarakannya bersama, karena aku dan _senpai_… Aku dan _senpai_ adalah sepasang kekasih, kita bisa membicarakannya dengan lapang dada, kita bisa menemukan solusinya bersama… Jadi, ayo?"

Itulah yang Aria katakan. Baru pertama kali ini, ada nada bergetar di tiap tutur kata Aria. Bukan karena sedih atau marah, tapi karena ketakutan… Ya, dia takut dengan Len yang sekarang.

"Apa? Memikirkan soal orang itu? Aku lebih baik mengunci diri di rumah dan bermain game ketimbang memikirkan solusi untuk berbaikan dengan orang yang tidak menghargai hidup ibuku."

Jawab Len ketus.

"Ji—jika itu pilihan _senpai_, aku akan menemai _senpai_! Aku akan bersama _senpai_, kemanapun dan apapun yang _senpai_ lakukan! Jadi, bisakan kita tenang dan membicarakan ini semua dari awal? Aku berjanji akan melindungi _senpai_, jadi aku tidak akan kabur hanya dari masalah seperti ini. Aku berjanji akan menjadi alasan _senpai_ untuk menjalani kehidupan. Jadi, bisakah _senpai_ melupakan dulu masalah ini dan fokus pada diriku untuk sebentar? Kita bisa menghadapinya bersama-sama."

Nada datar dari Aria masih saja tersirat, nada datar dengan getaran ketakutan. Aria mencoba mengatasi masalah ini, tapi ketimbang mengatasi, ada sebagian dari diri Aria yang malah tidak berani ikut campur masalah Len.

'_Senpai_ bahkan ikut campur masalahku untuk menyelamatkanku! Sekarang giliranku!'

Pikir Aria.

Sayangnya apa yang dikatakan Len berbeda dengan apa yang diharapkan Aria.

"Hey, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Miku? Apa kau sama sepertinya? Kau mencintaiku karena kasihan padaku?" Tanya Len bertubi-tubi.

Aria langsung kaget, dia membantah dengan keras.

"TIDAK! Tidak sedikitpun aku berpikiran seperti itu! Bukankah kita sama?! Aku dan _senpai _sudah mengatakan semuanya setelah festival di musim panas! Kita sama oleh karena itu kita ditakdirkan bersama! Aku mencintai _senpai_ bukan karena kasihan apalagi menganggap kalau _senpai_ hanya butuh rasa iba dari seseorang yang senasib, aku mencintai _senpai_ karena _senpai_ adalah orang yang pertama kali mengetuk hatiku!"

Untuk yang pertama kali setelah insiden Aria yang lumpuh di rumah sakit dan pulang ke St. Lucia, Aria berteriak dengan lantang di hadapan Len. Dia mengutarakan isi hatinya, berharap kalau orang yang dia cintai tersebut dapat mengerti dan tidak lagi terpuruk dengan satu masalah yang sama.

Tapi, ternyata akar masalahnya lebih kuat dari perkiraan Aria. Bukannya ditanggapi dengan baik, Len malah mendesah.

"Baiklah. Bisa kau tinggalkan aku sebentar? Aku butuh waktu."

Ucap Len.

"_Senpai_! Tolong, biarkan aku membantumu! Jangan sungkan untuk menggunakanku!" Tawar Aria.

"Kalau begitu, tinggalkan aku." Jawab Len.

"Apa cuma itu? Aku ingin bersama _senpai_, mendengarkan keluh kesah _senpai_! Aku tahu mental _senpai_ sedang goyah, oleh karena itu, kehadiranku dibutuhkan di sini!" Ucap Aria lantang.

Berharap ucapan itu direspon sedemikian rupa sehingga Len melega, yang ada malah kalimat penuh luka yang keluar dari mulut Len yang tidak stabil emosinya.

"Apa? APA?! APA AKU TERLIHAT SEPERTI ORANG YANG MENTALNYA GOYAH?!"

Tanpa alasan yang jelas, Len membentak Aria.

"KAU SAMA SAJA SEPERTI MIKU! JANGAN SOK MENJADI JURU SELAMATKU! KAU BUKAN MALAIKAT APALAGI TUHAN BAGIKU! JANGAN-JANGAN KAU SUDAH MERENCANAKAN INI SEMUA DENGAN MIKU?! APA KAU BERBAGI RASA CINTA DENGANKU KARENA RENCANAMU DENGAN MIKU?! KATAKAN PADAKU!"

"_Senpai_! Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu! Aku mengkhawatirkanmu!"

"DIAM!"

PLAK!

Tanpa siapapun mengira... Sebuah tamparan mulus mendarat di pipi Aria.

Aria memegang pipinya sendiri, tatapan berkaca-kaca nampak di wajahnya. Len yang tidak jelas bagaimana kondisi mentalnya malah terjebak di antara ego dan akal sehat, dia langsung menendang kursi yang ada di dekatnya dengan keras dan terjatuh, kursi tersebut langsung patah tidak berbentuk.

BRAK!

Aria tidak mengatakan sepatah kata apapun, dalam hitungan detik, dia langsung berlari keluar.

Yuuma dan Culnoza yang mendengar teriakan dan dentuman kayu patah langsung buru-buru membuka pintu dan mendapati Aria berlari ke arah mereka. Berlari dengan kencang keluar dari rumah dengan ekspresi naas, dia menangis… Untuk yang pertama kali sejak sekian lama… Aria kembali tersakiti.

Len yang baru sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan langsung memegang kepalanya sendiri.

"Apa yang sudah aku lakukan?"

Dengan marah, Yuuma mendatangi Len dan mengangkat kerah bajunya. Dengan kasar dia membentak Len yang sudah menampar Aria barusan.

"Jangan mentang-mentang kau pacar _hime_, kau boleh menyakiti _hime_! APA HAK MU?! JANGAN SOK MENJADI KORBAN!"

"Yuuma! Hentikan!"

Culnoza mencoba menarik Yuuma, tapi ternyata tenaga Yuuma lebih kuat dari yang Culnoza kira.

"JANGAN BERPIKIR KAU ADA DIATAS ANGIN DENGAN MEMACARI SEORANG PUTRI! KAU MENAMPAR _HIME_?! APA KAU TAHU STATUSMU, ANJING KAMPUNG?!"

"Yuuma! Hentikan! Ini masalah mereka berdua, jangan makin menekan mereka!" Ucap Cul mencoba menenangkan suasana.

Yuuma langsung mendecih dan melepas genggamannya dari Len dengan kasar.

"Aku bisa menganggap ini sebagai pelecehan kepada putri dari St. Lucia. _Privatee_, tidak akan segan-segan memburumu sebagai buronan internasional jika kau melakukan hal yang sama lagi setelah ini! Sadari statusmu rakyat jelata! Apa kau pantas memacari seorang putri yang kastanya jauh di atasmu?! Aku membiarkanmu bersama _hime_, agar kau bisa sadar bagaimana statusmu dan menyerah! Tapi ternyata kau lebih bodoh ketimbang yang aku kira! Apa kau berpikir kau yang orang rendah kubiarkan bersanding dengan _hime_ selama ini karena aku merasa kau pantas? TIDAK MUNGKIN DAN TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MUNGKIN!" Desis Yuuma.

"Lakukan hal yang sama lagi dan akan kupastikan kepalamu terpenggal di depan rakyat Jepang! Menyerahlah! Akhiri hubunganmu dengan _hime_! Kau tidak pantas bersanding dengan putri mahkota sebuah negara! Kau hanya rakyat kelas bawah, rendahan! Ketahui posisimu sendiri! KAU LEBIH BODOH DARIPADA ORANG BODOH! KAU YANG TERBODOH! DASAR ANJING KAMPUNG! Tinggalkan _hime_ jika kau merasa bersalah dan aku tidak akan mengungkit masalah ini lagi!"

"Dasar pahlawan bajingan! Berpikirlah dengan benar! Ketahui posisimu, apakah pahlawan kesiangan berhak menyelamatkan putri?! JAWABANNYA ADALAH TIDAK, IDIOT!" Lanjut Yuuma dengan nada merendah.

CUIH! BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!

Setelah itu, Yuuma meludahi rumah Len dengan kasar dan keluar dengan suara dentuman yang keras di lantai kayu. Tanpa menutup pintu, Yuuma dan Culnoza meninggalkan Len. Culnoza sempat berbalik dan menoleh dengan tatapan sendu, tapi kemudian dia berpaling. Baru pertama kali bagi Len, dia melihat Yuuma benar-benar dalam keadaan marah. Culnoza sendiri bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menahan Yuuma, baik sebagai senior atau sebagai kakak. Len terbelalak mendengar semuanya, air mata masih terkumpul di mata yang pupilnya mengecil, pandangan Len terlihat mengerikan.

"Aku... Tidak pantas?"

Len menangkap sesuatu dari perkataan Yuuma. Kasta, kelas... Status... Dia baru menyadarinya selama ini, Aria yang menjadi kekasihnya bukanlah murid SMA biasa, dia putri mahkota sebuah negara. Kenapa Len bisa sebodoh ini karena baru menyadarinya? Karena dia hanya terpaku pada Aria itu sendiri, bukan kepada bagaimana hubungan mereka akan berjalan. Dengan kata lain, Len dibutakan cinta dan idealisme pahlawannya.

Len sendiri syok berat. Bukan hanya menyakiti Miku, sekarang dia juga membuat hubungannya dengan Aria diambang kehancuran… Hubungan mereka bertiga yang mereka bangun dalam waktu lama, hancur hanya dalam satu hari.

Cerita di antara ketiganya sudah mendekati akhir yang tidak terduga…

.

.

.

Malam tahun baru, setelah beberapa hari tinggal sendiri tanpa Rin, Len berhasil mendinginkan kepalanya dan berpikir jernih. Dia amat sangat menyesal, bahkan penyesalannya tidak bisa lagi diungkapkan dalam sebuah permintaan maaf yang dalam… Dia tidak berani menemui Rin, Miku ataupun Aria. Len bahkan tidak berani menelpon Rin untuk pulang dari rumah Miku.

Alasan kenapa Len sekarang ada di luar adalah, karena dia mendapatkan surat, dari ayahnya. Ayah Len memang sudah lama tahu alamat Len, karena ayah Len masih rutin mengirimkan Len dan Rin uang walau uang tersebut malah jarang terpakai.

Isi surat tersebut adalah, agar mereka berdua bisa bertemu di sebuah tempat. Membicarakan sesuatu.

Len berhenti di sebuah restoran makanan cepat saji. Tempat seperti itu masih buka di malam tahun baru yang notabene seharusnya sepi dikarenakan banyak orang yang memilih pergi ke kuil

"Jadi? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Ayahnya menunggu dengan sebuah gelas cola ukuran sedang. Menatap ke luar jendela, ke arah langit kelam yang dihiasi titik-titik salju yang terjatuh ke permukaan bumi.

"Biarkan aku menjelaskan semuanya, Len."

"Menjelaskan apa?! Setelah kau meninggalkan kami, menganggap uang cukup untuk membeli kebahagiaan kami, dan membuang ibu demi wanita lain! Apa yang ingin kau jelaskan?!"

Len berteriak di dalam restoran itu, mengundang perhatian beberapa orang karena memang tempat tidak terlalu damai sehingga suara Len dapat terdengar jelas. Len berdehem dan kembali duduk dengan tenang setelah sempat naik pitam beberapa saat.

"Aku tidak perlu mendengarkan penjelasan apapun."

"Tunggu! Biarkan aku mengatakan sesuatu paling tidak! Bukannya kau menemuiku karena membiarkan aku untuk berbicara padamu?!"

"Jangan salah paham." Balas Len.

"Aku tidak memberikan kesempatan padamu untuk berbicara. Aku yang ingin berbicara kali ini." Lanjut Len.

Len menarik napas dalam dan mengatakannya dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Jangan dekati aku atau Rin lagi. Karena kau, karena dirimulah, hubungan yang sudah aku bangun selama ini hancur. Tinggalkan kami sepenuhnya dan menghilanglah dari wajah kami. Jangan pernah tunjukan rupamu lagi di depanku atau di depan Rin. Kau hanya membawa masalah."

Percakapan itu selesai bahkan tanpa membuat Len memesan sesuatu di tempat tersebut. Ayah Len masih mencoba memegang tangan Len, tapi tepisan demi tepisan selalu berhasil menggagalkan usaha itu.

Saat ayah Len berdiri, Len langsung berlari menjauh.

Len akhirnya menyalahkan ayahnya karena hubungannya yang telah dia sendiri rusak. Bukan hanya hubungan pertemanannya, sekarang satu-satunya harapan untuk membuat keluarganya kembali utuh lagi juga sirna.

Bagai senja tanpa cahaya… Bagai kehangatan tanpa kasih sayang…

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"_Ini… Inilah akhir yang tepat untuk orang sepertiku."_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 30 selesai~

Chapter depan benar-benar chapter yang terakhir! Saya janji! Sumpah!

Ternyata saya masih berpikir, kalau akhir dari cerita ini butu lebih pembangunan tentang konflik, sebuah konflik puncak yang bisa dibilang sebagai klimaks. Kalau klimaks dan anti-klimaksnya disatukan, kayaknya nggak enak deh…

Happy end? Sad end? Kalian tahu kebiasaan saya kalau buat ending itu kayak gimana… XD #PLAK

Balas anon review~

* * *

-To reviewer named Joan Leonar:

* * *

Lagi-lagi membahas ending ya? Lihat aja sih, happy end atau sad end, itu reader yang nentukan. Tugas saya hanya membuat ending, bagaimana pandangan terhadap ending itu ya terserah para reader ^^

Suasana chapter kemarin saya akui terlalu drastis jatuhnya, tapi mungkin karena faktor keburu, yah akhirnya jadi begitu. Setelah suasana bahagia, semuanya langsung runtuh, saya agak kurang puas karena menurut saya pribadi masih kurang pengantar dalam meruntuhkan suasananya.

Oh iya, menanggapi review mu yang sebelumnya, Kaito akan ambil bagian di chapter depan, sebagai orang yang cukup penting.  
Ouw, ternyata kamu tipe orang yang agak fanatik ya, saya hargai kok pendapat kamu. Memang secara urutan Meiko (Bukan Sakine Meiko) dan Kaito adalah generasi pertama sedangkan Miku, Len, Rin, dsb adalah generasi kedua dalam dunia vocaloid. Boleh kamu menganggap pair mereka pantasnya ya sesuai generasi, itu juga gak apa kok.

Tapi mohon jika berkenan, saya ingin menyampaikan satu hal. Para author membuat cerita yang rata-rata AU karena Vocaloid tidak punya certa Canon yang resmi, jadi bagaimana cerita berlanjut benar-benar ditentukan author, itu yang saya suka dari fandom ini ^^

Saya menghargai pendapat kamu, beneran kok! Tapi jangan sampai dipaksakan kepada orang lain ya ^^  
Memang sih, saya sendiri sebenarnya nggak prefer pair, saya kalau buat pair ya sejadinya, gak pakai acuan. Jadi bisa aja saya buat pair Miku sama Lui atau Len dengan Kaai Yuki (tentunya umur juga disesuaikan)

Makasih ya udah review panjang! Saya juga usahakan balas panjang kok! Biar sama-sama panjang XD

Oh satu lagi, saya nggak baik-baik amat kok, saya cuma orang biasa, saya juga bisa ngefly kalau kebanyakan dipuji XD

Makasih ya udah review~

* * *

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Kehangatan Sebuah Senja —Akhir Sebuah Kisah— (Bagian Terakhir)

_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Minna-san~  
Ohisashiburi desu~_

Aduh, berpikir fict ini sudah mau habis, saya sendiri malah gak tega buat endingnya, ini sebenarnya ada niatan delay sampai minggu depan dengan alasan abis ini saya harus ke sekolah nyiapin buat lomba #JDERR

Sayangnya, hal itu gak bisa terwujud, karena saya yakin ada orang yang menunggu akhir dari fict ini, saya gak mau PHP lagi. ^^

Ending fict ini akan jadi sebagaimana adanya, saya gak merencanakan plot yang menyeluruh, dengan kata lain endingnya hanya akan mengalir. Saya hanya berpikir, "Endingnya harus begini.", jadi _filler_-nya atau pelengkap dalam chapter ini hanya mengalir mengikuti otak saya sekarang (ya, sekarang, 5 jam sebelum chapter terakhir fict ini di publish).

Enjoy~

_Kisah Sebuah Senja_

_Main Character: Kagamine Len, Hatsune Miku, IA  
Main Pair: Len X Aria_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
UTAUloid © Owner creator  
Fanloid © Creator  
Lyrics (poem) © Greenfoliage_

_Summary :_

_"'Lebih baik kau mati saja!' Aku terbangun dari mimpi burukku lagi, andai saja-andai saja ada seseorang yang bisa membantuku menghilangkan mimpi buruk ini./'Kau bisa!' 'Jangan bohong!' 'Aku tidak akan berbohong!' 'Kalau begitu, berikan aku tujuan hidup!'/ Setelah berbagai peristiwa, akankah aku bisa menerima senyuman seperti warna langit senja yang selalu aku sukai?/Cerita tentang Hikikomori berat, Penyanyi hebat dan Seniman berbakat! Kemana cerita ini akan berjalan?"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' (italic)_: Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutip satu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
'**Abc**'/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Len berdiam diri di kamarnya. Sekarang sudah malam. Dia ada di depan TV, tidak, bukan bermain atau memainkan sesuatu. Len hanya menonton acara TV biasa, sebuah acara malam tahun baru.

Sekarang sudah malam tahun baru.

Terbungkus kain tipis dan beberapa _cup_ mie (_instan _tentu saja), dia hanya mentap kosong TV nya. Tidak lebih.

Tidak ada acara menginap bersama, tidak ada penghitungan mundur lonceng tahun baru bersama. Tentu saja, tidak akan ada acara pergi ke kuil bersama paginya. Semuanya sudah pergi dari sisi Len, tidak hanya Miku, Rin dan Aria. Bahkan, Lui saja tidak berani menghampiri rumah Len. Rumah Len seperti rumah kosong yang sudah lama tidak dihuni. Lampunya dibiarkan mati, hanya ada suara TV yang menghiasi kosongnya kamar dan juga lorong di sana.

Len sudah tidak mau berusaha lagi. Dia sudah lelah berusaha.

Apapun usaha yang dia lakukan, takdir tidak akan memalingkan keburukannya dari wajah Len.

Sekeras apapun usaha Len, yang dia dapatkan hanya kesenangan sesaat.

Len hanya bisa berpikir seperti itu.

Len berakhir pasrah dan menyerahkan semuanya pada takdir, dengan asumsi, bahwa takdirnya lah yang telah salah dari awal. Tapi, apakah benar begitu?

Len bahkan tidak mau memikirkan lagi kemungkinan kalau dia lah yang mengkhianati takdirnya sendiri. Berkelakuan seenaknya dan membuat nasibnya buruk, mengantarkannya pada takdir kelam yang tidak ada ujungnya.

Len tidak mau berpikir seperti itu!

Dia tidak akan mau!

Karena, jika Len bahkan tidak bisa menyalahkan takdir —Tuhan, Len tidak yakin apakah dia masih akan menjadi orang yang waras atau tidak. Jika Len tidak memiliki siapapun —atau apapun untuk disalahkan, apakah Len akan tetap waras?

Len akan gila.

Dia hanya akan menjadi orang gila.

Dia tidak bisa menyalahkan apapun, tapi dia tidak mau disalahkan. Jika itu terjadi, dia hanya akan menjadi orang gila yang berpura-pura normal.

*Sluurrp!

Suara seruputan mie terdengar dari kamar Len. Len hanya terus menatap kosong dengan terus memakan apa yang bisa di makan. Dia tidak makan yang lain, hanya mie _instan_ sejak Aria mengacuhkannya seperti ini.

Rin, tidak… Adiknya sudah tidak peduli lagi padanya.

Miku, tidak… Temannya sudah mencampakannya.

Rinto, tidak… Ayahnya bahkan tidak peduli dengan keadaan dirinya.

Aria, tidak... Bahkan orang yang dia cintai sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Len sudah buta kenyataan.

Sesekali dia akan tertawa sendiri, mencari kesenangan dibalik kesedihan yang sebenarnya tidak bisa dia lepaskan. Tertawanya bukanlah tawa senang, itu hanya tawa putus asa. Menangis sudah tidak ada gunanya, tidak ada yang menghapus air matanya.

Air matanya hanya akan mengering sia-sia.

Dia hanya bisa menertawakan nasib, sambil terus mengutuk apa yang bisa dia kutuk.

Ibunya, ayahnya, adiknya, teman-temannya…

… Bahkan Tuhan dan dirinya sendiri.

Tidak ada yang abadi. Tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa terus bertahan sama di dunia ini. Stagnansi hanyalah idealisme yang tidak bisa terwujud, andaikan pun terwujud, apakah stagnansi akan membawa kebahagiaan?

Tidak ada yang paling benar di dunia ini.

Tidak ada yang paling kuat di dunia ini.

Bahkan rasa cinta, yang dielu-elukan sebagai bentuk perasaan yang paling murni, kini berubah menjadi pelecehan yang dipaksakan, di mata Len.

Cintanya hanyalah pelecehan terhadap kehidupannya. Cinta Len pada Aria hanyalah sebuah ejekan, lelucon yang dibesar-besarkan, sebuah kesalahan, sebuah kutukan **yang paling menyakitkan** yang pernah dia rasakan ketimbangan kehilangan keluarganya.

Sama seperti kata orang, kebahagiaan akan hilang dan membawa kesedihan, keputus asaan, kesengsaraan, sebuah penghinaan yang akan terus terbawa selama kau hidup. Lantas, apa yang akan terjadi jika kebahagiaan yang sama itu menghilang dua kali? Apa yang dia bawa?

Tentu saja…

**Kematian…**

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Rin ada di rumah Miku, tentu saja. Tidak mungkin Rin berkeliaran di luar rumah berhari-hari, dia hanya akan berakhir sebagai korban pelecehan seksual di tengah huru-hara kota yang ramai karena akhir tahun.

"Rin, saatnya makan."

Ucap Miku menyadarkan Rin yang duduk termenung.

"Iya."

Jawabnya pelan.

"Hey… Miku-_nee_, apa ini benar…? Maksudku, meninggalakan Len-_nii_ sendirian dengan situasi seperti ini…"

Ucap Rin tiba-tiba, dia berdiri tapi tidak melangkah. Pertanyaan Rin membuat Miku tersentak.

Kagamine Len.

Orang yang dia (pernah...?) cintai.

Apakah benar meninggalkannya seperti ini?

Bukan, bukan itu pertanyaan yang terlintas di benak Miku saat Rin mengatakan nama Len.

Apakah dia harus menolong orang yang sudah menyakitinya berkali-kali?

Itulah yang dipikirkan Miku.

Miku tidak menjawab. Dia hanya terus melanjutkan langkahnya dan berjalan pergi dari tempat dia terdiam sebelumnya. Lantas Rin mengatakan sesuatu lagi.

"Miku-_nee_! Aku bertanya padamu! Kau tahu bagaimana Len-_nii_ kan?! Bagaimana jika dia bunuh diri?!" Ucap Rin dengan panik dan takut.

Miku tidak berbalik, tapi dia menjawab.

"Biarkan. Dia laki-laki. Percayalah dia dapat mengatasi masalah ini. Toh, kalau dia bunuh diri, itu adalah pilihannya. Jika kau khawatir, pulanglah dan temui dia."

Rin membeku.

Miku mengatakannya dengan dingin. Sedingin keadaan cuaca di tengah badai salju. Rin ingin! Dia ingin pulang! Tapi apakah dia punya muka untuk bertemu kakaknya jika sendirian?!

Akhirnya Rin hanya tertunduk lemah. Dia mengikuti Miku dengan patuh ke meja makan.

Di lain sisi, tidak ada yang tahu, kalau Miku menangis dengan keras di dalam hatinya karena berkata seperti itu pada Rin. Dia mengutuk rasa sakit dan egonya yang ternyata lebih menguasai dirinya ketimbang rasa sayang dan pedulinya.

Miku sendiri ternyata hanya ingin semuanya kembali normal… Tidak lebih…

.

.

.

Aria merenung di kamarnya.

"Apa aku memang tidak pantas untuk _senpai_?"

Aria tidak bicara sendiri, Yuuma dan Culnoza menemaninya.

Yuuma yang pertama kali membantah dengan keras.

"Bukan _hime_! Bukan _hime_ yang tidak pantas! Orang itu yang tidak pantas untuk _hime_! Dia hanya anjing kampung yang—"

"Diam, Yuuma." Culnoza memotong kemarahan Yuuma.

"Dengar, kita di sini ada untuk mendukung _hime_, bukannya mendorongnya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang dia tidak suka." Lanjut Culnoza.

"Darimana kakak bisa tahu dia tidak suka jika aku menjelek-jelekkan Kagamine Len?!" Ucap Yuuma naik pitam.

"Sudah jelas dia menampar _hime_ dan membuat _hime_ menjadi seperti ini! Tidak seharusnya seorang **rakyat jelata** berani menampar tuannya dengan seluruh tenaganya!" Lanjut Yuuma.

"Diam." Suara Aria menghentikan semuanya.

"Yuuma, aku tidak pernah menganggap kasta itu ada. Kita semua sama, atau kau ingin jika aku menganggap kasta itu ada?" Ucap Aria tegas.

"Jika itu bisa membuktikan kalau Kagamine Len hanyalah orang yang tidak tahu diri dan hanyalah orang rendahan, silahkan." Ucap Yuuma dengan berani.

Aria berdiri pelan. Dengan tegas, dia membenahi posturnya. Berjalan pelan ke arah Yuuma dengan tangan terkepal. Dia berkata.

"Kalau begitu… DIAM KAU DASAR MAKHLUK RENDAH!"

BUKK!

Aria meninju perut Yuuma dengan seluruh tenaganya, walau tidak sampai membuat Yuuma terjatuh, tapi dia tetap terkejut dan sempat membelalakan matanya.

"Atas dasar apa kau berani berteriak di depan tuanmu?! Aku?! Siapa kau berani membatasi diriku?! Aku yang memungutmu! Aku yang membuatmu menjadi orang yang berada seperti ini! Tanpa aku, kau hanyalah gelandangan yang tidak tahu rasanya memiliki rumah dan makanan enak di atas mejamu!"

Aria marah, dia benar-benar marah kepada Yuuma. Hal tersebut membuat jantung Yuuma dan Culnoza berdetak cepat… Mereka merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa untuk pertama kalinya.

"Kau yang harusnya sadar akan posisimu! Aku tuanmu! Jadi, terserah aku, aku mau melakukan apa! MENGERTI?!"

Aria berakhir dengan menendang perut Yuuma dengan kuat. Karena gemetaran, tubuh Yuuma tidak kuat menghadapi tendangan tersebut dan akhirnya jatuh terbatuk di atas lantai.

"_Hi—hime_…?"

Culnoza bahkan tidak bisa memendam rasa takutnya dengan mengatakan panggilan untuk putrinya tersebut.

Iya, Aria marah! Dia benar-benar kesal dan marah! Dia bukan marah pada Yuuma, Len ataupun siapapun, dia hanya merasa marah!

Apakah dia tidak pantas untuk Len hingga Len menamparnya? Apakah dia seharusnya tidak bersama Len? Apakah Len seharusnya bersama Miku saja?

Itu yang Aria pikirkan, kemarahannya sudah tertahan sejak lama.

Aria berjanji akan melindungi Len dengan cara apapun, walau dia berakhir harus membunuh pelayannya dengan tangannya sendiri. Walau dia harus membawa Len kabur dari Jepang, dia siap asalkan Len tidak merasakan kesedihan lagi.

Lalu, kenapa Len masih tetap merasakan kesedihan? Apakah ini berarti Aria gagal? Hal itulah yang terus berputar dalam pikirannya, sebuah lingkaran samsara yang tidak memiliki ujung.

Dengan tatapan mata yang tajam, Aria menghampiri Yuuma. Diselimuti rasa takut dan panik, Yuuma yang dihampiri menutup matanya dengan erat saat tangan Aria menjulur ke arah Yuuma.

Yuuma mengira akan ada hukuman lain lagi.

Tapi dia tidak merasakan sesuatu yang sakit. Hanya ada elusan nyaman di kepalanya.

"Buka matamu Yuuma. Maafkan aku karena sudah kasar padamu. Tapi, kau tidak akan sadar jika tidak seperti ini."

Yuuma yang mengerti maksud dari putrinya akhirnya membenahkan posisinya dan berlutut di hadapan putrinya. Aria hanya bisa terus mengelus Yuuma.

"Maafkan aku."

"Ti—Tidak apa-apa! Saya yang salah! Jadi mohon, maafkan saya juga!"

Yuuma tergagap, yang akhirnya memunculkan senyum dari mulut Cul karenanya. Mereka bertiga membicarakan tentang Len, akhirnya Yuuma mau juga bergabung walau dengan sedikit paksaan.

Ini seperti konferensi khusus membahas Len… Fufufu…

"Aku yakin, jika terus begini, _senpai_ akan depresi."

"Kemungkinan terburuknya Len-_dono _akan bunuh diri."

Mendengar hal itu, Aria berdiri dan berkata.

"Aku sudah memutuskan sesuatu!"

.

.

.

Len masih ada di kamarnya, tapi yang aneh, dia tidak lagi duduk manis. Dia berdiri, tangannya bergerak seperti menyimpul suatu ikatan agar kuat.

"Mungkin ini cukup." Ucap Len lemah.

Kamarnya yang gelap hampir membuat seisi kamar tidak terlihat. Tapi ada satu benda kontras yang tergantung di tengah ruangan yang cukup kecil itu.

Seutas tali.

"Kurasa, semuanya akan selesai di sini."

Len memposisikan kepalanya di tengah lubang yang terbuat dari ujung tali yang disimpul ke seutas tali tersebut. Tali tambang, itu cukup kuat untuk mengangkat beban seseorang, jangan bilang—

"Bunuh diri adalah satu-satunya pilihan bagiku."

Len… Dia akan bunuh… Diri?

Apa itu… Mungkin?

"Semuanya sudah tidak bernilai lagi… Diriku, hidupku, takdirku, semuanya hanya akan melecehkan aku terus menerus."

Kaki Len sudah ada di atas kayu kecil. Apa ini bukan lelucon? Sekali dia menendang kayu itu, hidupnya tamat!

"Terima kasih Miku… Kau sudah perhatian padaku."

Len menutup matanya. Matanya yang buram karena terus-terusan menangis dan tidak pernah tidur.

"Terima kasih Rin… Karena sudah terus bersamaku."

Len hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Dan Aria… Hey, apakah sakit? Maaf… Karena telah menyakitimu… Maafkan aku… Maafkan aku…"

Len hanya terus terisak sambil mengatakan "maafkan aku."… Jangan, jangan lakukan itu…

"Dan semuanya… Selamat tinggal…"

DEG!

'Semua akan baik-baik saja.'

DEG!

'Semua akan baik-baik sala.'

DEG!

'Jangan khawatir."

DEG!

.

.

.

BRUAK!

Len sudah terjatuh lemas…

Tapi, tunggu… Dia terjatuh tanpa talinya.

Talinya masih terpasang di sana. Di langit-langit.

"Kenapa?"

Air mata Len jatuh lagi.

"Kenapa seperti ini?"

Saat terakhir tidak ada yang menyangka. Memang, tidak ada yang menyangkanya.

"Kenapa kalimat ayah kembali terdengar?! KENAPA?!"

Lalu Len teringat semuanya.

Saat-saat dia sendiri, saat belum ada yang mendukungnya. Saat hanya dirinya dan Rin yang berjuang.

Kalimat ayahnya selalu ada di sana, terngiang di kepalanya.

Kapanpun dan apapun yang terjadi, tidak ada apapun yang berubah.

Sebenci apapun dia kepada ayahnya, Len tidak pernah bisa lupa bagaimana sosok ayahnya dalam menjaganya dulu.

"Jadi… Selama ini…"

Sekali lagi, Len terlambat menyadarinya.

Sama seperti saat dia menyadari kasih sayang ibunya, dia tidak pernah membenci ayahnya seperti yang dia pikir. Dia hanyalah orang bodoh, Len terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari hal seperti itu… Kenapa Len selalu telat berpikir?

Ayahnya selalu melindunginya walaupun tidak ada di sampingnya. Walau ayahnya pergi dari sisinya dan mencampakannya, dia tidak pernah lupa dengan semua kalimat ayahnya. Ayahnya selalu mendukungnya dari tempat yang dia tidak tahu dimana itu.

Hatinya…

Kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya tidak pernah lepas dari hati Len.

Len kembali terisak.

Tangisan itu tidak bisa tertahan lagi.

Bukan tangisan putus asa, dia menangis karena bahagia.

Karena takdir tidak berpaling darinya, karena takdir… Tidak pergi darinya kali ini.

Dia tidak sadar, tapi takdir selalu menyadarinya.

Kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya, tidak pernah hilang, walau keduanya hilang dari pandangannya.

Len langsung buru-buru mencari surat-surat kiriman ayahnya. Dia ingat kalau ayahnya selalu menaruh nomor ponselnya dan juga alamat email yang bisa Len hubungi.

Dia mencari ponselnya sendiri dan mengetik nomor yang telah dia temukan.

Tuut…

Tuut…

Tuut…

"Ayah?!"

"Eh?"

Yang menjawab Len malah suara perempuan.

"Si—siapa ini?"

"Aku? Aku Luka. Ayah? Jangan-jangan… Kau Len ya? Kau mencari Rinto?"

"TUNGGU!" Len tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Kenapa yang menjawab malah perempuan?!" Lanjut Len.

"Rinto pergi ke toilet, kami berdua lembur di kantor. Ponselnya berbunyi jadi aku jawab saja karena aku mengira teman kerja kami yang menelpon."

"O—oh…" Len terdiam.

"Kesampingkan itu! Bilang kepada ayahku, untuk pergi ke rumahku setelah lonceng tahun baru! Luka-_san_ juga bisa ikut! Ada yang harus aku katakan padanya!"

Setelah itu Len memutus pembicaraannya tanpa memberikan kesempatan Luka untuk menjawab.

"Kenapa dengan anak itu?" Luka menggerutu di meja kerja Rinto.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Len harus mempersiapkan diri.

Baru setengah jam dia menelpon ayahnya, bel rumah sudah berbunyi.

Ting! Tong!

'Hah?! Ini terlalu cepat!' Pikir Len.

Tapi apa daya, sudah tidak ada waktu. Len tidak mau menunda ini lagi. Dia berjalan dengan pelan ke arah pintu, dia harus tegar! Len sendiri yang memutuskan ini sendiri! Dia membuka pintu dengan perlahan dan…

"A—yah?"

Bukan sosok ayahnya yang ada di sana.

"Y—yo!"

Miku dan Rin ada di sana.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"Rin mengkhawatirkanmu." Ucap Miku enteng.

"Miku-_nee_!"

"Sudah aku bilang kan, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa!" Miku tersenyum lebar.

Sebenarnya Miku juga lega karena mendapati Len tidak kenapa-kenapa.

"Len_-nii_, tadi kau memanggil ayah?" Rin menyadarinya apa yang Len sempat gumamkan tadi.

Len menghela nafas, dia tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Aku memanggil ayah ke sini, kita harus menyelesaikan semuanya." Ucap Len.

Saat itulah, Rin langsung memeluk kakaknya. Dia memeluk Len dengan erat seakan Len akan menghilang jika dia melepaskannya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Rin.

Miku hanya tersenyum manis di belakang.

.

.

.

Waktu berjalan sangat lambat, masih satu jam lagi sebelum lonceng tahun baru berbunyi.

Tanpa mereka sadari, lonceng kedua kembali berbunyi.

"Palingan juga Aria." Ucap Miku cuek.

"Jangan begitu Miku-_nee_, biarkan aku membuka pintunya."

"Habis, Len bilang kalau ayahnya akan datang setelah lonceng tahun baru. Jadi ini masih terlalu cepat."

Rin berjalan dengan tenang sambil mengibaskan tangannya atas perkataan Miku. Saat dia membuka pintu, dia langsung terdiam.

"Rin! Aku dan Luka datang secepatnya saat Len memanggil kami! Kau sudah tumbuh besar ternyata!"

Ayahnya datang lebih cepat.

"Jadi dimana Len?"

"Di—disini…"

Suasana canggung terjadi di antara mereka. Saat Rinto melihat wajah Miku, Rinto kembali berkata.

"Miku? Apa itu kau? Kau sudah besar ternyata. Kau tumbuh cantik sama seperti ibumu saat dia muda!" Ucap Rinto.

Miku ikutan canggung, dia sebenarnya sudah mengenal ayah Len dulu, tapi karena lama tidak bertemu, mau bagaimana lagi… Suasana canggung malah makin menjadi-jadi.

Saat Len keluar dari dapur membawa teh, Len langsung kaget melihat ayahnya sudah datang. Suasana canggung sekarang ada di tingkatan extra. Len harus memimpin pembicaraan.

"Ayo kita duduk dulu, Ayah dan Luka-_san_ pasti lelah karena telah berjalan jauh ke sini. Rin bisa buatkan beberapa teh lagi? Jangan terlalu banyak gula untuk yang satunya, yang itu untuk ayah."

Rin mengangguk atas perkataan Len.

Rinto bahkan terkejut karena Len masih ingat dengan selera ayahnya sendiri.

Setelah mereka bertiga duduk, Len yang pertama berdiri dan membungkuk.

"Aku minta maaf. Bukan hanya untuk ayah, tapi juga untuk Rin dan Miku. Maaf karena aku sudah terlalu bodoh dan egois. Aku menyadarinya. Ayah dan ibu, kalian berdua ternyata selalu ada di dekatku selama ini. Terima kasih karena telah menjaga aku dan Rin. Tujuan aku memanggil ayah adalah, karena aku ingin menanyakan beberapa hal." Ucap Len.

Rinto mengangguk.

"Yang pertama, siapa itu Luka-_san_?"

Rinto ingin membuka mulutnya, tapi ternyata Luka sendiri yang pertama menjawab.

"Aku teman kerja Rinto. Aku sudah tahu keadaan kalian, dan aku turut berduka atas kematian Lenka-_san_." Ucap Luka.

"Kalian tahu? Luka adalah orang yang pertama kali menyemangatiku ketika ibu kalian meninggal. Aku pergi karena depresi, tapi dia terus ada bersamaku saat itu. Dia masih SMA saat itu, aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya saat sedang duduk di sebuah taman. Kalian tahu lagi? Luka menghampiriku dan berkata wajahku seperti om-om yang menunggu perempuan muda untuk ditangkap, dia bahkan ingin melaporkan aku ke polisi. Aku menceritakan keadaanku dan setelah itu Luka mengerti. Waktu demi waktu, kami selalu bertemu di tempat yang sama. Hingga suatu hari, dia akan lulus dari SMA dan ada kemungkinan kalau kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi. Tiba-tiba, aku bertemu dia di tempat aku bekerja setelahnya, dia melamar dan diterima, dia menjadi juniorku di tempat kerja. Aku bersyukur karena Luka adalah orang pertama yang bertemu denganku pada saat itu… Bukan berarti aku sudah melupakan Lenka! Aku tidak akan melakukan itu! Tapi, aku hanya bersyukur karena aku bisa keluar dari kegelapan karena Luka…" Jelas Rinto sambil tersenyum perih.

Len paham, jadi keadaan ayahnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Len. Andai Len tidak bertemu Aria, mungkin dia akan kelam selamanya.

"Apa ada hal lain lagi, Len?"

"Aku… Apakah aku boleh, meminta jika kita bertiga tinggal bersama lagi? Ayah, aku dan Rin… Aku juga tidak keberatan kalau Luka-_san_ tinggal bersama kita. Aku yakin Rin akan senang jika punya seseorang yang bisa diajak berbagi sebagai sesame perempuan."

Rinto terbelalak, dia tidak mengira akan mendapatkan pernyataan itu dari mulut anaknya sendiri. Rinto hanya mengangguk, dia tidak akan meminta lebih.

Miku akhirnya bisa bernafas lega, semua masalah ini akhirnya selesai… Atau itu yang dia pikir.

"Aku punya seseorang, sama seperti ayah… Dia yang membawaku keluar dari keadaan kelamku selama ini. Aku… Aku sangat mencintainya. Tapi, aku sudah menyakitinya…" Ucap Len.

"Kalau begitu, kejar dia, minta maaflah." Ucap Rinto.

"Apakah sebuah kata maaf akan cukup?" Tanya Len.

Rinto terdiam.

"Kau yang menentukan itu."

Saat Len ingin pergi dari rumahnya, ponsel Len bergetar di sakunya. Dia melihat siapa yang menelpon, itu adalah Aria. Aria menelponnya.

_Dengar suara angin yang memanggil salju  
Telinga t'rasa dingin, gelenyar dalam biru  
Berdiri denganmu, menghembuskan putih  
Rasa beku yang menghampiri_

Dia terkejut, kenapa Aria menelponnya? Dia memang ingin meminta maaf, tapi dia ingin jadi yang pertama. Dia langsung gugup karena Aria menelpon duluan. Bisa saja Aria malah akan mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk.

"Ha—halo?" Jawab Len gugup.

"_Senpai_? Syukurlah _senpai_ tidak apa-apa."

"Aria! Aku… Aku minta maaf!"

Di depan gerbang rumah, di tengah udara dingin, Len mengatakannya dengan lantang. Di lain sisi, Miku ternyata mengintip dari jendela. Dia tersenyum, tapi senyum itu kecut.

_Ujung tahun lalu, waktu kini telah layu  
Musim semi menunggu, menanti terharu  
Dengar putaran kehidupan dalam cahaya  
Menyambut dengan syahdu, kuncup mengangguk sendu  
_

"Maafkan aku Aria! Maafkan aku karena sudah menamparmu! Maafkan aku karena sudah menyakitimu! Maafkan aku karena sudah egois! Maafkan aku… Maafkan aku…"

"_Senpai_, ini sama saat kita akan berpisah dulu. _Senpai_ kembali meminta maaf. Tapi, kali ini aku juga minta maaf… Aku belum sempurna untuk menjadi pendamping _senpai_." Jawab Aria di sebrang sana.

"Tidak! Aku sudah cukup denganmu yang sekarang! Kau tidak perlu menjadi sempurna hanya untukku! Aku menerimamu apa adanya! Kau tidak perlu sempurna, karena walau kau sempurna pun, kau tidak abadi. Tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini, jadi kau tidak perlu mempersulit dirimu sendiri hanya demi diriku!"

"Aku tahu itu… Aku tahu… Tapi, aku memang belum pantas untuk _senpai_ yang sekarang."

_Takdir yang tlah kuketahui,  
Tapi ingin ku hidup dan bernyanyi di dunia ini  
Takkan mati di sini_

"Apa… Maksudmu?"

Len mulai berpikir, apa Aria akan pergi darinya… Apakah Aria… Apa Aria akan meninggalkannya?

"Aku… Aku akan pergi…" Ucap Aria.

Len tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

_Ku harap dapat tinggalkan, sesuatu yang menandakan  
Bukti aku pernah hidup bahagia, di dunia…_

_Bukan lagu sedih yang ingin kudengarkan  
Tolong kabulkan pintaku, karna saat ini, Hanya  
senyum yang kuinginkan, tertawa bersamamu  
Ingin nyanyikan lagi, lagu-lagu bahagia_

"Jangan… Jangan pergi! Aku berjanji tidak akan egois lagi! Aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu lagi! Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu! Jadi kumohon… Jangan pergi dari sisiku lagi… Aku mohon… Aku tidak ingin sendiri lagi…"

Len kembali teringat, bagaimana orang-orang di sekitarnya pergi… Orang-orang yang pernah sangat ia sayangi. Ibunya dan Ling, walau waktu dengan Ling memang singkat, tapi entah kenapa ingatan tentang Ling malah membuat dirinya teringat… Kalau ditinggalkan sendiri itu menyakitkan.

Walau sekarang dia sudah bisa bersama keluarganya lagi, walau semuanya sudah kembali normal…

Dia tetap tidak ingin ditinggalkan…

… Oleh orang yang sangat ia cintai, orang yang tanpa Len sadari memberikan Len arti kehidupan yang sangat jelas di depan matanya.

_Keg'lapan menyelimutiku  
Kebisingan meninggalkanku  
Ku merasa takut dan sakit,  
Ku merasa sepi…_

_Semuanya meninggalkan aku  
Kecuali senyummu itu  
Tetap tinggal di hatiku  
Tolonglah… Jangan pergi…_

"Bukan begitu…" Ucap Aria di sebrang panggilan.

"Eh?"

"Aku akan kembali ke St. Lucia, aku tahu aku belum pantas. Jadi aku akan berlatih hingga pantas untuk mendampingi _senpai_, tidak perlu lagi memikirkan status kita, selama aku dan _senpai_ sa—sa—sa—saling mencintai… Semua akan baik-baik saja!"

"Jadi… Kau hanya akan pergi sebentar?" Tanya Len.

"Tidak sebentar juga sih. Paling tidak satu tahun." Ucap Aria.

"Satu tahun?!" Len terkejut.

"Persiapan yang matang butuh waktu, benarkan _senpai_?"

Len tidak bisa menolak lagi.

"Tapi aku mohon, berjanjilah untuk kembali." Ucap Len.

Di tengah langit yang bersalju, kalimat itu terucap lagi.

"Aku… Sangat mencintaimu… Aria."

"Aku juga… Len." Ucap Aria, akhirnya dengan jelas.

_Tetaplah menyanyikan lagu bahagia  
Walaupun sepi terasa, nyanyikan suara  
Karna ku kan slalu ada, merasakan bersama  
Takkan pernah sendiri, (aku kan menemani…)_

_Sendiri tak terasa, kar'na slalu ada,  
tanganmu terasa hangat, menggengam dengan erat  
Tak bisa kudengar suara, tapi bisa kurasa  
Lewat jemari yang menyatu…"Aku sayang padamu,"_

"Eits! Tapi jangan coba-coba selingkuh ya! Aku tahu Hatsune-_senpai_ itu cantik, tapi jangan coba-coba bermain lewat belakang!" Lugas Aria.

'Sejak kapan Aria jadi overprotektif?' Pikir Len.

"I—iya deh…" Ucap Len ogah-ogahan.

"Kalau begitu…"

"Ya…"

""Sampai jumpa lagi…""

Len melepas ponsel dari telinganya.

Satu tahun sudah berlalu dengan cepat, Len sudah merasakan bagaimana kehidupannya berubah secara cepat karena kedatangan Aria saat itu, tidak ada yang menyadari jika akhirnya akan seperti ini.

Tidak ada yang abadi, itu benar.

Tapi karena tidak abadi, itu yang menjadikan suatu hal begitu indah untuk dijaga.

Len berpikir, apakah semuanya sudah selesai?

Kebahagiaan itu misterius, kau tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya membuatmu bahagia, dan kau tidak tahu kapan itu datang… Tapi… Len yakin, kebahagiaannya sudah ada di depan matanya, dan dia hanya tinggal menapakinya dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Len.

Miku akhirnya berhenti menengok lewat jendela ketika Len beranjak masuk lagi.

Pintu tertutup perlahan… Dan semuanya… Kembali terulang… Ke awal yang baru.

Sama seperti senja yang selalu disukai ibunya, menghilang dan berganti malam, berganti menjadi hari baru yang penuh harapan.

_Bukan lagu sedih yang ingin kudengarkan  
Tolong kabulkan pintaku, kar'na saat ini  
Biarkan ku bernyanyi lagi, berdua bersamamu  
Belum sempat bernyanyi lagu-lagu bahagia_

_Ingin kualunkan irama, untukmu sebuah kata  
Sebelum meninggalkanmu di sini…  
Terima kasih.._

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Author note di tengah! Ini belum berakhir! Masih ada omake!

Siapa yang mau ngelempari saya pakai batu? Silahkan ya, tapi tunggu omakenya selesai!

Enjoy~

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Sudah hari kelulusan, tanpa Len sendir sadari.

Klub sudah bubar sejak setahun lalu, saat tahun ajaran baru dimulai pada bulan april. Ini benar-benar awal yang baru bagi Len. Walau ruanga klub sekarang kembali kosong, tapi ingatan Len tentang kegiatannya di ruangan itu bersama teman-temannya tidak akan pernah kosong. Itu yang terjadi sekarang.

"Len-_nii_! Cepat! Ini haru kelulusanmu kan?!"

"Tunggu sebentar!"

"Ayo Len cepat! Tumben-tumben loh ayahmu ini mau mengantar dengan mobil."

"Iya, iya."

Rinto menunggu di mobil, Len berlari bersama Rin ke arah mobil. Seorang perempuan berdiri di muka pintu, melambaikan tangan dengan menggunakan sebuah _apron_. Perutnya agak membesar seperti sedang hamil.

"Kalian berdua! Hati-hati ya!"

""Iya!""

Jawab keduanya.

Luka masih melambaikan tangannya ketika mereka pergi, saat mobil sudah cukup jauh, dia berbalik masuk.

"Yosh! Ayo buat makanan yang enak!"

.

.

.

"Len, kau telat."

Ucap Miku.

"Telat darimana? Masih kurang 2 menit."

"Tch! Yang begitu saja perhitungan."

"Memang hebat kau Len."

Miku dan Lui sudah menunggu. Ini adalah saatnya mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam aula. Acara hampir dimulai.

"Kita semua akan lulus, aku merasa kasihan dengan Rin karena akan tinggal sendiri di sekolah ini." Ucap Miku.

"Aku sih, bersedia tinggal kelas kalau boleh pacaran sama Rin." Celetuk Lui.

"Langkahi dulu mayatku." Ucap Len.

"Bercanda! Bercanda!"

.

.

.

Acara dimulai dan diakhiri dengan khidmat… Semuanya tertawa dengan riang, semuanya bahagia.

"Hei, kemana **kancing kedua**mu akan pergi, Len?" Tanya Lui.

"Punyamu sendiri?" Balas Len.

"Sudah hilang saat dikerubuti adik kelas barusan. Dasar perempuan muda…" Ucap Lui sok lemas.

"Bilang aja seneng." Jawab Len.

Lui nyengir.

"Ini sudah saatnya kan?" Tanya Miku.

"Ah iya…"

"Jadi, kancing keduamu akan **ke sana** ya Len?" Celetuk Lui.

"Ya gitu deh."

"Ayo ke rumah mu! Kita adakan pesta!"

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat, seorang perempuan berambut panjang dengan postur yang memikat berjalan dengan anggun. Dua orang penjaga berpedang menjaganya di kanan dan kiri.

Perempuan itu melepas kacamata hitamnya.

"Jepang ya?"

"Kita sudah kembali, _hime_"

"Aku jadi tidak sabar bertemu _senpai_."

Takdir terus berjalan, roda nasib masih berputar. Tapi pasti, pasti cerita mereka semua akan berhenti di suatu titik, titik yang disebut dengan…. Akhir Yang Bahagia.

-Fin-

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"_Tanpa aku sadari, semuanya tumbuh dewasa. Dunia yang pernah aku kenal, perlahan menghilang dan tidak aku pahami. Air mata pernah merngalir dari mereka yang aku cintai. Tapi aku tahu… Itu semua sama seperti senja yang aku selalu kagumi. Membawa akhir yang indah pada sebuah hari yang akan tergantikan dengan hari yang lebih indah lagi esoknya."_

"_Inilah akhir untukku."_

"_Terima kasih."_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 31 selesai~

Wuh! Selesai juga!

Ada yang tahu lirik yang dicetak miring sebelum omake? Terima kasih pada **Greenfoliage**yang telah membuatkan lirik tersebut. ^^

Saya mengganti POV pada chapter terakhr ini, biasanya saya pakai sudut pandang orang pertama (sudut pandang Len) atau sudut pandang orang ketiga serba tahu, sekarang mau nyoba pakai sudut pandang orang ketiga sebagai pengamat, kerasa gak berubahnya?

Balas anon review

* * *

-To reviewer named Joan Leonar:

* * *

Hai lagi, reviewmu selalu panjang ya, saya seneng kok bacanya ^^

Ini endingnya semoga kamus senang ^^

Oh, ternyata kamu masih kelas 6 SD, ada saatnya kamu akan dewasa nanti berarti #PLAK

Makasih ya udah review~ Makasih juga atas dukungannya selama ini~

* * *

Oh iya, terima kasih telah mengikuti fict ini dari awal hingga akhir. Terima kasih juga buat para active reader, silent reader, semua yang sudah fav-foll fict ini maupun fav-foll saya #PLAK, apapun yang membuat saya terinspirasi membuat fict ini, orang-orang yang memberi saya inspirasi untuk fict ini baik dari PM ataupun dunia nyata, segala aspek penunjang saya dalam membuat fict ini (terutama laptop dan internet XDD) dan juga KAMU yang telah membuka page fict ini walaupun sekedar membukanya karena salah pencet, hehehehe. Terimakasih ya!

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya. Sampai bertemu di lain kesempatan, saya yakin waktu yang telah kita habiskan selama ini, layaknya sebuah senja yang menuntun kita ke arah hari yang lebih baik. ^^

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


End file.
